Harry Potter y el Juramento de los Dragones
by Ithae
Summary: ¿Asesino o víctima? Ha llegado el momento de aceptar su destino y afrontarlo, pero antes deberá superar múltiples dificultades... El terror, la oscuridad, el miedo... la felicidad. 7º curso. TERMINADO.
1. Oscuridad

N/A: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por placer personal y lo único que espero de ello son reviews...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Oscuridad**

Todos sus recuerdos eran engullidos por una espiral sin fin que se agitaba sin parar confundiéndolo aún más. Imágenes, la mayoría sin ningún sentido aparente; sonidos, distorsionados y lejanos. Y luego, el dolor. Un dolor como nunca hasta entonces había sentido, nada podía compararse con tal tortura. Podía sentir las llamas quemándolo y matándole lentamente, consumiéndose en un fuego atroz y sin piedad que le cegaba en una profunda oscuridad demasiado luminosa.

Caos. Todo giraba entorno el caos. Era otra vez lo mismo, el mismo sentimiento que había sentido después de la explosión de luz en el ministerio, el mismo desconcierto y temor, temor a aquello que no lograba entender, del que era incapaz defenderse.

Miles de agujas rojas como el hierro al fundirse se clavaban inclementes en su cuerpo haciéndole enloquecer. Gritaba, gritaba como nunca había hecho, gritaba con toda el alma deseando fervientemente que terminara aquella tortura. Pero no se detenía. Y nadie parecía poder oírle en aquel lugar donde se encontraba. No sabía dónde estaba, no tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera era capaz de saber si había otro lugar que no fuera aquél, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero seguramente estaba sólo. Siempre había estado sólo, sólo en aquel universo negro, sólo en su agonía, sólo, siempre sólo…

Volvió a gritar. No podía ver su cuerpo, ¿acaso tenía cuerpo? ¿Tenía cuerpo? Quizás era solo una mera sombra, un pequeño hálito nacido del dolor, quizá solo era una existencia sin alma ni vida cuya existencia se limitaba a nada más que el dolor, aquel sentimiento tan conocido.

Más imágenes vinieron a él irrumpiendo la oscuridad como molestos destellos de luces que aún lo atormentaban más. En cada una de ellas, aunque apenas duraban un par de segundos, duplicaba su dolor eterno haciendo que sus gritos se mezclasen con impotencia y miedo.

Veía un chico alto y atractivo que caía a su lado con una expresión de perplejidad, unas sombras que le sonreían y animaban entre unas rejas de luz, un animal con cuerpo de león y de águila que se llevaba a un hombre sobre sus lomos emplumados, un árbol que golpeaba furioso a un par de chicos que intentaban acercarse a él, una gran serpiente con los ojos sangrando se levantaba encima de alguien, unos lavabos con todos los grifos abiertos inundándolo, un espejo que mostraba a un niño algo temeroso que le sonreía, un gran comedor lleno de gente mirándole, un tren escarlata sacando gran cantidad de humo en una estación llena de gente con carritos… una niña muerta en sus brazos, una pareja asesinada brutalmente en su habitación, una señora con la mirada fija en algún punto infinito sentada en su butaca cerca de un fuego que ya no calentaba, una casa derruida… un hombre con ojos grises y larga melena negra que le sonreía, un chico con el pelo rojo y la cara llena de pecas dándole la mano, una niña de pelo ondulado y alborotado riñéndole, una intensa mirada azul detrás de unas gafas doradas de media luna, una señora de poste severo con un moño concienzudamente recogido, una mirada de asco y una nariz aguileña, cabellos largos y ondulados, un coche plateado, una pluma ardiendo, una joven rubia sentada delante un lago, una mano enorme agarrando unas cuerdas, ojos azules leyendo algo al revés, una mano abierta y una sonrisa sincera… unos ojos rojos, penetrantes, escalofriantes, y una voz fría y despiadada… unos pájaros cantando, la melodía de una flauta… un susurro suave lleno de muerte y terror… el canto de un ángel… el sonido chirriante de las cadenas de la muerte yendo hacia él… miles de risas resonando entre grandes paredes de piedras, gritos de alegría y entusiasmo, una explosión de sorpresa y emoción… gritos desesperados, sollozos y palabras de clemencia no escuchadas… amor… odio… miedo…

Oscuridad.

Otra vez había llegado la deseada oscuridad. El dolor rojo de las agujas continuaba presente, pero no resultaba tan insoportable como cuando las imágenes y los sonidos venían a él. Los sentimientos quedaban apagados por el negro, el vacío de su existencia limitada solo al dolor. Ahora nada más que el fuego que le consumía reinaba en aquel espacio tenebroso, dejado de la memoria y olvidado por el corazón.

No quería gritar de nuevo, ¿para qué? Nadie acudía a él, nadie podía oírlo, estaba sólo…

Una mano sangrando por una herida en su dorso con unas palabras escritas, un espejo roto, un velo negro, una puerta negra, llamas azules, caballos alados, seres medio hombres medio caballos apuntando a tres personas con arcos y flechas en medio de la oscuridad, árboles arrancados de raíz, un hombre sangrando al suelo medio muerto, un cuadro gritando, rejas… ojos rojos llenos de odio, una mano larga y blanca, máscaras de hierro, frío… una bola de cristal llena de polvo, cerebros dentro de recipientes, seres encapuchados sin ojos, una señal, muertos… sangre… dolor… gritos… rocas puntiagudas, una figura negra, símbolos extraños, una cueva oscura, lágrimas, paredes prensándole… más lágrimas, sin vida…

Cristal roto, una luz deslumbrante, susurros, sonrisas, aire y tierra, velocidad y vértigo, libertad… derrota, oscuridad, desesperación, terror, angustia, confusión, pánico, pesar, nostalgia, soledad, muerte…

Todo se reducía a muerte. Una muerte con ojos rojos como rubíes, brillantes y crueles que le miraban intensamente, con sorna.

Gritó. Dejó que sus gritos rompiesen el aire, desgarrándole, arañándole, hiriéndole. No podía dejar de gritar, era como si haciéndolo su dolor disminuyese para dejar paso al nuevo que venía a él. Había intentado guardarlo, resistir a la tentación de chillar otra vez, pero eso solo hacía que se hiciera aún peor, si es que cabía imaginar tal cosa.

Aunque sabía que no era capaz de sentir nada más que aquel sufrimiento, un nuevo sentimiento vino a él, escondido entre los rugidos. Desesperación. ¿Por qué debía sufrir tanto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese castigo? ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Sin escapatoria, sin fin?

Oscuridad.

Bendita oscuridad. Aunque algunas imágenes parecían agradables, incluso hermosas, eran fugaces, escondidas entre las largas visiones de terror que aún le sumían más en el desespero. No había esperanza, nunca había existido, dudaba que hubiese una palabra como aquella. Entonces… ¿de dónde la había sacado? ¿Acaso tenía un significado? Esperanza… era bonita… _sería_ bonita si al menos significase algo para él. Tenía la sensación que había tenido un valor en el pasado, pero ahora… ¿qué pasado? Él siempre había estado allí, sufriendo, ¿no? ¿No? Confuso. Estaba confuso, y aquello solo hacía el dolor más insoportable de lo que ya era.

Imágenes, sonidos, rojo… no, rojo no, otra vez aquellos ojos rojos no… no, por favor… Dolor. Y oscuridad.

Aquella vez, la oscuridad no duró tanto, sin dejarle un leve respiro. Oh, cuanto deseaba respirar, aunque solo fuesen unos diminutos instantes... pero aquello también le aterraba. Era como si un lugar sin todo aquél horror tuviese que ser aún peor, lo temía...

Unas figuras, compuestas de niebla gris, aparecieron rodeándolo. Pronto tomaron formas de personas. No las conocía, ni siquiera se conocía a sí mismo, pero no por ello dejó de sorprenderle aquel cambio en su rutina. Una rutina que quería, puesto que era lo único que conocía, temía un cambio, un dolor aún mayor, algo que pudiese dañarlo con mayor intensidad llegando a sus ya de por si extraordinarios límites.

La primera que vio fue una mujer. Su mirada era indiferente, como si no estuviese allí, con los brazos caídos en cada lado y una cara serena, neutral. Tenía un precioso pelo que le caía hermosamente por su espalda. Aunque no era capaz de saber cuál color eran sus ojos, supuso que debían ser bellos. No le miraba, al igual que el hombre que apareció a su lado. Poco más alto que ella, con el pelo revuelto escampándose por todos lados, con unas gafas redondas que le daban un aspecto intelectual.

Los dos estaban con el mismo poste, ajenos a todo lo que le sucedía y al lugar donde se encontraban. Parecían una caricatura, una caricatura grotesca y de mal gusto, completamente ilógica y sin sentido. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué hacían allí?

Más gente apareció. Una mujer esquelética, con cara de caballo y los labios apretados en una fina línea; un hombre con bigote, de cara redonda y ojos pequeños; un chico similar a un cerdo, con poco cuello y unos flequillos que le caían por la frente; un señor con largos cabellos y barba, con unas gafas de media luna y un sombrero puntiagudo; la misma señora de las imágenes, con un moño bien recogido, y la espalda recta con severidad; una nariz de garfio, el pelo lacio cayendo por la cara, una larga túnica oscura que le cubría al completo; un gran ser con barba y pelos indomables acompañado de otro mucho más pequeño que agarraba un palo de madera en una de sus pequeñas manos… Nueve individuos más aparecieron de golpe: un hombre alto medio calvo, una mujer más baja y algo rolliza, un chico con parte del brazo izquierdo vendado, otro con una preciosa cola de caballo y un pendiente en forma de colmillo, un chico con gafas y el pelo religiosamente peinado, dos muchachos idénticos, otro chico que ya había visto antes, y una pequeña niña sujetando la mano de la mujer. Parecían una familia…

Cada vez eran más, sin parar, se multiplicaban llenando todo lo que su vista podía divisar. No los conocía. Tenía una vaga impresión de que les había visto con anterioridad, pero seguía sin poder recordar. ¿Quiénes eran?

Aquella chica, joven, con los cabellos embullados y ondulados, destacaba por encima de todos los demás. Le sonreía. Aunque solo fuera con un pequeño movimiento facial, era suficiente para separarla de todos aquellos rostros impasibles fuera de lugar entre tanto dolor.

Quiso acercase a ella, aquella alma distinta a la multitud, llena un sentimiento infinito y tranquilizador. Quería saber… ¿por qué al mirarla parecía que el dolor disminuyera? ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo y perturbado por no poder reconocerla? ¿Por qué…? Pero no se movió. No conseguía avanzar un paso siquiera, estaba completamente inmóvil, mirándola sin poder desviar su atención hacia nada más que aquel ángel protector que continuaba sonriéndole tímidamente, reconfortándole.

Cuando más la miraba, más remitía el sufrimiento y, con ello, su gran desesperación. Al mismo tiempo, su figura se fue convirtiendo en una imagen más clara y viva. Ahora podía apreciar sus bellos cabellos color castaño con reflejos que brillaban con una extraña luz resaltando sus suaves rasgos. Sus ojos, color miel, le miraban con sinceridad y afecto, acariciando su rostro como plumas de un ángel. Sus labios, rosados, medio abiertos en una sonrisa tranquila. Llevaba una larga y favorecida túnica de un azul cielo muy pálido que le cubría los pies descalzos y sus finos brazos de porcelana.

Justo cuando más deseaba continuar observando a su salvadora, los ojos rojos le oscurecieron la visión dejando su única imagen ante él. Clavándose en su piel sin piedad y lanzándole en un pozo infinito y sin fin, empezó a caer.

Caía, rodeado de un abrasador fuego que le quemaba la visión y su atormentada alma mientras aquellos ojos se confundían entre las cegadoras llamas haciéndole chillar nuevamente de puro sufrimiento. Pero, poco a poco, dejó que la misma oscuridad que le rodeaba se hiciese paso entre el rojo, sumergiéndole en una profunda tristeza y soledad.

.

.

Lentamente, como había hecho ya miles de veces, fue abriendo los ojos dejando que contemplasen su entorno aunque no esperaba encontrar nada más que negro y más dolor. Pero esta vez fue distinto.

Centenares de pequeñas luces blancas brillaban encima de él. Redondas y tímidas, destacaban entre el oscuro infinito. Una suave brisa fresca acarició sus mejillas haciendo que, por primera vez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, un sentimiento de alivio recorriese todo su cuerpo enfriándolo, alejando el ardor de él. Suspiró agradecido. Dejó que el nuevo aire entrase en sus pulmones liberándole del peso que hasta ahora le había impedido disfrutar de aquella necesidad. Durante largo rato dejó que su mente volara lejos de allí, saliendo de su jaula mortal que le retenía en aquella difícil existencia. Y no fue hasta mucho después que empezó a preguntarse qué lugar sería aquél.

Instintivamente, intentó ladear la cabeza. No pudo. Extrañado, probó de moverse, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Un escalofriante pensamiento le estremeció. No era capaz de sentir ninguna de sus extremidades, lo único que podía hacer era mover sus ojos y pulmones. Su respiración se volvió mucho más rápida mientras todo le decía que debía tranquilizarse para poder analizar su nueva situación, mas aquella posibilidad no dejaba de taladrarle sacándole de todo razonamiento posible. No se podía mover… ¿y si…? ¡No, por favor no! ¡Eso no…! Podía soportar el dolor, hasta ahora lo había resistido con una fuerza increíble, algo que muy pocos hubiesen podido resistir, pero lo que ahora se le presentaba… ¡no podría soportarlo!

Las lágrimas empezaron a dificultarle la visión, enturbiando las preciosas joyas perladas que colgaban pacíficamente encima de él, inalcanzables. No podía detener aquel muro de agua, salido del terror que le taladraba, que le impedía ver bien. Tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para permitir que cayeran por sus mejillas. En aquel momento hubiese gritado de pura frustración y abandono, pero ningún grito salía de su adolorida garganta sumiéndole en un sollozo silencioso.

Agotado, sin saber qué sería lo que le sucedería a continuación, indefenso y con su voluntad anulada, dejó que el sueño le llevase lejos de allí sin importarle qué sería lo que le esperaba al despertar en aquella desgraciada existencia, perdida y abandonada en un mundo cruel dispuesto a terminar con él en medio de la más terrible tortura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin! Espero que os haya gustado la continuación de mi primer fic "Harry Potter y el Diamante de Oro".  
Agradezco a Kary Anabell Black, Sacralo, al, paul, icaro, FFmania i a Blackcat, además de todos aquellos que me han ido apoyando a lo largo de mi estada en fanfiction con el ya mencionado fic. (Por cierto, hay un error que no conté en aquel momento: Luna es un curso más pequeña... se me pasó, sorry)

Espero encantada vuestras opiniones y demás en los reviews!!! Y, porqué no, también acepto sugerencias... ;)  
Hasta pronto:

-Ithae-


	2. Buscando la realidad

Casi me pongo a llorar al ver los reviews!! Sniff... me alegraron mucho! Esta vez cambiaré mi esquema y los respondré primero para dejaros leer tranquilamente después.

**Sacralo:** Hola de nuevo!! Me alegra que te gustara, sino un poco, puesto que debía introducir de alguna forma y terminé optando por ésa. Gracias por el review!!

**al: **Que bueno ver que sigues leyéndome!! Bueno, espero que este capítulo no te defraude... Hasta pronto!!!

**FFmania:** Miri!!! Qué tal? Te gustó el inicio? Pues mejor, porqué no sabía cómo os lo tomaríais los lectores... La verdad, estuve mucho tiempo pensando en un comienzo... y encontré que ése era el mejor para mis propósitos. Así que espero que continúe saliéndome más o menos bien... Bye!

**paul:** Jejejeje, sí, algo desolador sí. Pero así debía ser... ya verás la razón. Nada está escrito pq sí, y en este fic pienso esmerarme mucho más. Además, creo que va a salir algo... largo, por así decirlo. Creo que al va a quedar contento con lo que tengo planeado... ;) Espero que te guste!

**Nelly Esp:** Hola! Sí, sí, lo váis a ver... pero no esperes las respuestas de golpe, todo a su merecido tiempo... Aunque ya verás que algo vas a ver en este cap, no te diré más! Gracias y hasta pronto!

.

A pesar de que esto ya hace algún tiempo que está escrito, me estoy encontrando bloqueada entre este punto y uno más lejano. Así que si alguien quiere dejar propuestas o deseos, hacedlo, lo leeré encantada. Es más, creo que mi musa se ha fugado dejándome sóla ante el teclado, como si esperase que por mi misma pudiera narrarlo todo. (A veces la venganza puede ser más que dulce...)  
En fin, dejo de pedir caridad y os paso el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste, no lo considero una obra de arte (hay fics muchísimo mejores), pero tampoco me voy a dejar el ánimo por el suelo...... no aún.  
Sin más preámbulos, ¡A LEER!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Buscando la realidad**

El viento le revolvía el pelo con suavidad, haciendo que el sueño desapareciese lentamente devolviéndolo a la realidad. No quería despertar, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse otra vez en aquel lugar, hacerlo sería demasiado difícil. Aún recordaba las luces como estrellas, la brisa susurrándole, el aire limpiándolo… pero también el pánico estaba en su mente, como si terminara de cerrar los ojos rodeado de aquella inquietud. ¿Debía observar? ¿Quería hacerlo? Sentía el viento y una extraña sensación de ingravidez, algo que antes no estaba. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso se encontraba en un nuevo lugar? ¿Cómo? Allí no había nadie, estaba sólo, nadie le había ayudado ni acudido a él durante su agonía… ¿es que ahora sí? Pero no sabría nada a menos que abriese los ojos nuevamente para enfrentarse a su siguiente destino…

Haciendo acoplo de la poca fuerza que aún disponía, intentó levantar los pesados párpados. Una gran cantidad de luz lo cegó haciendo que volviese a cerrarlos con una mueca de dolor. Al menos, la luz no era roja… Lo animó, estuviese donde estuviese, los ojos aún no habían aparecido. Volvió a insistir. Era ahora o nunca.

Parpadeando varias veces e intentando enfocar con mayor claridad, logró abrir totalmente sus cansados ojos. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin habla.

Estaba rodeado de azul, claro y pálido, con algunas tacas blancas de algodón. Debajo, una gran extensión del mismo color, mezclado con verde, se removía inquieto empujado por el insistente viento. Era maravilloso. Le pareció que nunca antes había observado nada tan bello. Estaba justo en medio de dos gigantes azules, como una pequeña hormiga entre titanes.

Levantó la cabeza y continuó observándolo todo con emoción. El silencio, solo roto por el aire, le liberaba de todo dolor. Se sentía libre, tranquilo, en paz… algo que nunca hasta entonces había creído capaz. Después de todo por lo que había sufrido… era la mejor recompensa que podía haber esperado. ¿Quizás estaba muerto y aquello era el cielo? Si era así, mucho antes habría buscado la muerte para que le llevase allí. Pero algo había que no encajaba con su sueño al fin hecho realidad…

Se detuvo. Había estado tan absorto en aquella nueva paz que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. ¡Podía mover la cabeza! ¡Incluso los brazos! ¿Pero no estaba paralítico? Aún recordaba con asombrosa nitidez el sentimiento de impotencia y desespero al no poder sentir más su cuerpo, al no poder tocarse ni sentir el familiar dolor. Aunque también podía ser porque estaba muerto… esto esclarecía muchas cosas… Sin embargo… ¿realmente deseaba haber dejado la vida? Había sufrido, sí, mas un sentimiento de olvido se apoderó de él. No. No quería morir. Algo le retenía, había algo o alguien que le impedía rendirse con tanta facilidad, aquello mismo que le había ayudado en las largas décadas de sufrimiento, en los largos instantes de soledad. ¿Con tanta rapidez había abandonado?

Ojalá no hubiese abierto los ojos, ojalá recordara…

.

.

De nuevo volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose en el mismo lugar. Había deseado que, al cerrarlos, pudiera regresar en la oscuridad, el único lugar donde podía continuar con su lucha contra el olvido. Pero había sido inútil. Tanto que deseó aquel milagro y, ahora que al fin se había realizado, lo despreciaba.

Dejó caer los brazos, impotente, sin saber qué hacer. El tacto con una superficie dura e irregular lo sobresaltó. Asustado, bajó la mirada hasta sus manos para encontrarse sentado sobre un gran cuerpo rojo con destellos de oro lleno de duras escamas que brillaban como un espejo. Unas alas enormes doradas, resplandecientes, le hicieron apartar dolorosamente la vista de ellas. Podía sentir la potencia concentrada bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Su color rojo como la sangre, destacaba entre todo el azul que lo rodeaba haciendo que brillase con una magnificencia envidiable. Estaba aturdido por aquel animal que parecía transportarlo. Sentía su magia, su poder y fuerza, le hacía parecer como un ser insignificante y menospreciable, como si no mereciese admirar aquella belleza. Con una sola batida de sus grandes alas, conseguía avanzar una asombrosa distancia. Sus músculos se contraían y expandían por el movimiento y, aunque seguramente debía pesar decenas de kilos, no le afectaban en absoluto en su vuelo haciéndolo más ligero que una pluma.

Estaba sentado encima de la criatura sin fijarse en la altura que llevaban, sin prestar atención en su vulnerable posición. Pero no podía pensar en ello, su vista no conseguía despegarse de aquél rubí volador. Un nuevo movimiento de los espejos vibrantes le sacó de su ensimismamiento. No había notado el suave rozo de la extremidad con sus piernas… Alargó sus dedos hacia la rodilla. Temerosamente la tocó. ¡No podía sentir su tacto! Se pellizcó intentando encontrar algo de dolor, pero, de nuevo, no lo encontró.

Así pues, no lo había soñado… ¿O es que era aquello el sueño?

"Cúbrete con la capa." La voz le pareció que venía de su cabeza, pero no era la suya. Aún no conseguía reaccionar, era como si todo fuese demasiado rápido, su cerebro intentaba poner orden, pero seguía sin encontrar nada con qué poderse sujetar. Necesitaba un salvavidas, algo que le ayudase, que le dijera qué debía creer, que le guiara… Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una cabeza se giraba hacia él mirándole con unos grandes ojos dorados. No podía verlo, aún tenía su mano aferrando la pierna con su vista desenfocada, lejos de allí.

"Vamos, cúbrete con la capa." volvió a decir la voz. Un calor lleno de irritación hizo que reaccionase momentáneamente, haciendo lo que le pedía sin cuestionarse nada. La criatura que volaba con tranquilidad empezó a cambiar de color, como si fuese un camaleón, camuflándose entre el cielo azul haciéndose casi invisible.

Elevó el vuelo mientras el chico continuaba sujetándose la capa y agarrándose a él simultáneamente para evitar caerse. Debajo de ellos, una pequeña barca de pescadores seguía navegando en la infinidad del mar. Aquella maniobra le hizo despertarse del todo.

- ¡¿Cómo...?!- casi se cae por la sorpresa, le pareció que estaba sentado en el aire, aunque podía sentir perfectamente la textura de las escamas bajo sus manos.

- Si te caes, no voy a ir a por ti.- como antes, la voz no había hablado, pero era como si lo hubiese hecho.

Miró temeroso a su alrededor. No sabía donde estaba ni qué era aquel extraño ser, aunque por su forma parecía ser… ¿un dragón?

- ¿Estás... hablando...?- se lo decía al dragón. Recordaba que, para los muggles, los dragones eran mitos, animales fantásticos que tenían el don del habla, pero había descubierto que en el mundo real no era así. Los dragones eran unas criaturas feroces y muy poderosas, aunque no sabía si realmente podían hablar. ¿Pero estaba en la realidad? ¿Y qué eran los _muggles_?

- Claro.

- ¿Esto es una broma, no?- dijo jadeante- ¡Has hablado!

- Vaya, así que además de dormir puedes pensar…

- ¿Cómo puede hablar un dragón?- ¿desde cuándo sabía lo que era un dragón?

- ¿Cómo puede hablar un humano?

- Pero eres… ¡los dragones no pueden hablar!- dijo con rabia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Los monos tampoco, y tu lo haces.

- ¡Yo soy un humano, claro que puedo hacerlo!

- ¡OH, claro, un humano!- los dos parecían indignados y algo molestos, aquella no era la mejor presentación.

Silencio.

Tras dejar el barco fuera de vista, el animal volvió a mostrarse con toda su elegancia y respeto. El chico estaba confuso, todo era demasiado irreal, extraño. No comprendía cuál era su sitio, qué estaba haciendo, qué era todo aquello, qué significaba... y sus preguntas iban mucho más allá.

- Creía que los dragones no podíais hacerlo... hablar, quiero decir.

- Te equivocaste.

- ¡Pero yo puedo entenderte! ¿Cómo...?

- Será porque sabes nuestro idioma.- dijo cortante. Al chico le dio la impresión que empezaba a hartarle aquellas preguntas. Entonces reflexionó sobre la respuesta que le había dado. ¿Saber el idioma de los dragones? Creía que sólo conocía el de las serpientes... ¿Idioma de las serpientes?- Las serpientes son reptiles, al igual que los dragones... por esto puedes entenderme.- ¿Puede leerme la mente?- Más o menos.

- ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!

- ¿El qué?

- Saber lo que pienso.

- Por el Pacto.

- ¿Qué pacto?- un inexplicable calor empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Le parecía conocer la procedencia, así que cambió de pregunta después de un tenso silencio.- ¿Tienes nombre?- habría sonado mucho mejor preguntándole el suyo, pero también él estaba molesto, y no le daría el placer de pensar que había ganado la discusión.

- Claro.

- ¿Cuál es?

- No podrías pronunciarlo en tu lengua.

- Pero debo llamarte de alguna forma… ¿O acaso quieres que te diga _dragón_?

- Busca uno, entonces

- ¿Un nombre?

- ¿No es eso lo que quieres hacer?- la arrogancia del animal le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- Veamos... ¿qué tal Shelyak?- fue el primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Shelyak? ¿Qué significa?

- Nada, es un nombre. Aunque si quieres que signifiquen algo, recuerdo algunos celtas… Arzhur, Jelvestr, Gwireg...- ¿desde cuándo sabía nombres celtas?

- No, Shelyak está bien.- en su tono parecía degustar el nombre hasta hacerlo a su gusto. El calor sofocante que había sentido al percibir su rabia, había cambiado por una sensación de complacencia.- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún nombre o deberé llamarte _humano_?

- Harry…- dijo sin pensar, como si fueran sus labios quienes habían creado la palabra acostumbrados a formularla. No recordaba quien era, en realidad no recordaba nada, pero el nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar.- Harry Potter.

Dejó que toda la información entrara lentamente, dándole tiempo para asimilar cada una de las cosas que estaban pasando. Parecía todo tan irreal…

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Al norte.

- ¿Dónde, exactamente?- dijo intentando mantener la calma.

- Lejos de aquí.

- ¿Aquí?

- Tu mundo.

- Mi mundo…- susurró. ¿Acaso había un lugar para él, un hogar?- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué nos vamos?

- Porque tú quieres.

- Pero…

Tenía tanto por preguntar… quería saber, recordar…

- Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse de nuevo, el dragón viró hacia la derecha, haciendo que Harry se inclinase fuertemente sobre su cuello por miedo a caer. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito para hacerlo callar, empezaba a conocer bastante bien aquel animal... aún así, decidió no decir nada más hasta encontrarse en tierra. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no forzar la paciencia de la criatura puesto que sospechaba que no toleraría muchas más intromisiones.

Pasó el resto del día durmiendo placidamente, acomodado en los lomos del dragón. Aunque no era una postura muy cómoda para pasar las horas de descanso, agradeció la calidez que el animal desprendía abrigándole del frío aire del norte. No sabía dónde se encontraba, tampoco volvió a comentarlo con la irritable criatura, aún así tampoco le dio mucha más importancia. Estaba tranquilo, casi en paz, los sentimientos que ratos antes le habían inquietado los había apartado para dar lugar a las dudas que le carcomían y, a pesar de querer saber, decidió guardarse las palabras para sí mismo, era una buena forma de pasar las largas horas de viaje.

Al caer la noche el dragón descendió en una pequeña isla aislada en medio del océano. Aterrizó en la zona norte, justo donde la arena y el bosque se mezclaban. Arrancó un par de árboles con sus potentes garras, los cortó como si fueran poco más que pequeñas ramas y les prendió fuego con una controlada llamarada. Con la misma naturalidad, dejó al muchacho cerca del impresionante fuego cogiéndolo con sus dientes y depositándolo con sumo cuidado en la acochada arena para, después, salir volando de nuevo perdiéndose entre el oscuro cielo.

Poco después de que éste se fuera, el chico despertó. Se encontró sólo delante un enorme fuego que lo calentaba. Desconocía cómo había llegado allí aunque seguramente su nuevo compañero tendría algo que ver, a no ser que volviese a despertarse en un sueño nuevo… ¿y si era así? ¿Encontraría a alguien esta vez? Quizá, si intentaba investigar dónde se encontraba… pero no se podía mover. Sus piernas no le respondían… Sí, era el mismo lugar. Ya se había encontrado incapacitado en aquel sueño, seguramente aún no había salido de allí… bueno, entonces esperaría.

Aún recordaba el nombre que se había dicho a si mismo… Harry Potter. ¿Así era cómo se llamaba? No estaba del todo seguro, pero muy en el fondo parecía recordar un chico… pelo negro como la noche, ojos verdes como esmeraldas tras unas gafas redondas, y una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Se tocó bajo el flequillo y encontró un corte irregular en la suave piel de la cara. Con un dedo tembloroso lo siguió un par de veces hasta asegurarse. Parecía una cicatriz ya que no notaba ninguna costra ni le hacía ningún daño, ¿podía ser aquella con la forma rara? ¿Quién era? La marca de su frente parecía algo especial, algo le decía que _él_ era especial, ¿pero por qué? Cada vez estaba más confuso. No podía recordar nada, solo veía aquellas imágenes que tanto le torturaron y que no quería recordar, les tenía miedo.

Temblando y sujetándose la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se dejó caer de lado. Agotado, dejó ir un suspiro. Las llamas parecían danzar una preciosa danza, suave y acompasada, dirigida por la tenue brisa nocturna que agitaba las hojas de las palmeras en un susurro. Dejó la mente en blanco, vaciándola de todo pensamiento, escuchando los ruidos de la noche, el roce del agua con la arena. Las estrellas brillaban alrededor de un fino arco de plata y le sonreían, dichosas, en su baile celestial.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus tristes ojos reflejando la belleza que estaba observando. Era todo tan hermoso…

Se sentía abandonado, no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué debía pasar por todo aquello? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Dónde estaba? Quería llorar, llorar con todas sus fuerzas hasta desfallecer. No le gustaba aquél lugar, quizás estaría mejor entre la oscuridad y el dolor, poseso de la ignorancia y desconocedor de otros mundos. Sufría en solo pensar, aquella tarea le era ardua y agotadora. Pero debía hacerlo, ¿no? Aunque, ¿para qué le servía? ¿Para sufrir más? Se odiaba. Odiaba su existencia, todo su dolor, su maldito destino, su sombra... ¿su vida? Ojalá no existiera... Era mejor no ser que ser desconociendo. Pero el conocimiento, los recuerdos... le aterrorizaban. No, no quería saber. ¿O sí?

La sombra que se escondía entre la noche empezó a crecer. La vio entre las aguas rojas teñidas de calor como una mancha negra que tapaba las luces blancas del cielo. Con esfuerzo se incorporó para observarla. Poco a poco iba acercándose, cada vez a mayor velocidad hasta quedar bañada por el brillante fuego haciendo que sus escamas rojas rivalizasen con su propia creación.

El dragón plegó sus enormes alas mientras dejaba un par de peces al lado del chico. Éste los cogió con una mirada vacía, la misma que había tenido desde que había despertado, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento. Con un par de ramas de los árboles que ahora quemaban y se habían quedado fuera del devastador fuego, consiguió clavarlas en ambos peces. Los acercó al fuego y dejó que se hicieran con lentitud, aunque pronto estuvieron listos para comer. Los devoró con ferocidad, estaba hambriento. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de ello absorto como estaba con sus reflexiones. Pero tampoco había necesitado de ello en su larga estancia entre la oscuridad… ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si realmente éste era el mundo real? Entonces… ¿no volvería a andar? ¿Acaso había andado alguna vez? Sintiendo como la angustia se apoderaba de él, dejó de comer fijando su mirada en el cambiante fuego.

- Ésta es la realidad.

Sorprendido, levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la del dragón. Estaba echado cerca de la incesante fuente de calor, no muy lejos de él, observándole en lo que parecía una expresión de seriedad, sin aquel poste sarcástico y burlón. Durante unos instantes aguantó impasible su poderosa mirada, viendo aquellos ojos de un dorado oscuro con unas rendijas negras algo más ampliadas por la falta de luz. Sintiendo que el muro que le rodeaba se derrumbaba con la fuerza del animal, desvió la mirada hacia la mitad del pez que aún le quedaba.

.

.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, ni siquiera sabía como había logrado volver a subir encima del que llamaba Shelyak, pero tuvo la incuestionable certeza de que él se había preocupado por llevarlo.

En la lejanía podía divisar una gran sierra, altas montañas que cerraban el paso al mar protegiendo los dominios de la tierra. Y, a pesar del frío que hacía, se sentía extrañamente bien. No llevaba nada que le cubriese en extremo, sólo unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca de manga corta, un delgado jersey con un escudo y un animal gravado en hilos rojos y dorados, y una capa que le caía por encima con una textura vaporosa y suave. Cogió una punta y la miró con mayor detenimiento, algo que hasta entonces no había hecho. Pero aquella capa no era normal, sabía que la había agarrado, podía sentir aquella textura escurridiza entre su mano, pero ésta era casi invisible. Toda la superficie de su extremidad que quedaba cubierta por la capa había desaparecido, al igual que sus hombros y gran parte de su cuerpo, dejando solo la cabeza y el pecho al descubierto. Ahora comprendía porqué el dragón le había alertado para que se cubriese con ella… pero, ¿desde cuándo tenía una capa como aquella en su poder?

- Agárrate.

Soltando aquella fantástica prenda y cogiéndose con fuerza con sus dos manos en las escamas del cuello del animal, se preparó por la alerta. Cuando se aseguró que el chico estaba bien agarrado, batió un par de veces las alas ascendiendo con velocidad, internándose entre unas húmedas nubes no muy densas hasta traspasarlas al completo. Continuó subiendo, más y más alto. Sentía como la fuerza del muchacho decrecía, aún estaba débil, pero debía resistir, aunque fuese un poco más. Dos, cinco, diez metros… a los catorce se detuvo, haciendo que el chico consiguiese descansar durante un breve período, el suficiente como para aguantar una última sacudida. Como si supiese lo que deseaba hacer, volvió a agarrarse, esta vez quedando plano encima de él.

Todo su cuerpo se preparó para la maniobra colocando las extremidades hacia atrás para disminuir su resistencia al aire. Se dio un impulso como si saltase en el aire, y empezó a descender vertiginosamente plegando las alas.

El pelo le quedó completamente aplastado en el cráneo, sin nada que le cubriera la frente. Sabiendo que el dragón se preparaba para hacer un descenso en picado, guardó las gafas en uno de sus bolsillos y comprobó que la capa estuviera fuertemente atada. El sentimiento que le siguió fue nuevo para él. Nunca, hasta entonces, había sentido tanta libertad. El viento, golpeándole furiosamente contra la cara, sin poder sentir ni ver, dejando que su cuerpo cayese en el más puro vacío… él, y el dragón. Los dos, cayendo libres, saboreando aquella sensación de vértigo y euforia, con sus sentidos desordenados, sin poder pensar en nada ni preocuparse por nada.

Como dos grandes velas, las alas se abrieron de par en par haciendo que su rumbo variase drásticamente con un giro que los internó en una fuerte corriente cálida, elevándolos y empujándolos mientras sus doloridos músculos se relajaban después de aquella pirueta. Y no fue hasta llegar cerca las altas montañas, que viró desviándose hacia una de ellas. La corriente que hasta entonces les ayudó, dejó de serles útiles.

.

.

Después de unas horas, Harry estaba que desfallecía. No había desayunado, casi sin dormir, las imágenes habían vuelto a él, y aún no logró descansar más que unos minutos en lo que llevaba de día. Si se sostenía encima del dragón, era por mero conocimiento de que la caída lo mataría, sólo esperaba que Shelyak no le hiciese esperar mucho más. Por suerte, el dragón empezó a descender al llegar en unas de las altas montañas con un lago al centro. Supuso que debían estar a una buena altura, la vegetación era escasa, y el sol picaba con fuerza. Además, se veían grandes bloques de hielo que cubrían parte del valle y los picos más próximos.

Volteó tres veces sobre de la parte alta de la montaña, hasta dirigirse con cuidado a una cueva que había cerca de la cumbre. Se posó con suavidad, y dejó que el chico tocara, agradecido, el suelo.

- Espera aquí.- sin dejarle responder salió de nuevo de la cueva.

Miró hacia dónde iba, pero lo perdió de vista cuando pasó el pequeño circo de montañas en que estaba. Hasta entonces no había sentido el frío con tanta intensidad, el dragón le había mantenido en calor durante el viaje, y la noche anterior había sido cálida al estar protegidos por el fuego. Pero ahora se encontraba como un polluelo fuera del calor de la madre.

Volvía a tener fiebre, el fuego que anteriormente le había estado torturando regresaba a él con rapidez, todo a su alrededor empezaba a difuminarse entre un remolino de formas que le aturdían y mareaban.

Desesperado, miró a su alrededor. No muy lejos había un pequeño estanque con agua fría, el mismo hielo que cubría la cumbre de la montaña deshecho por el calor del sol. Arrastrándose por la roca que le dañaba los codos y las manos, consiguió llegar hasta el preciado líquido. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de sus manos al sumergirlas en aquella temperatura, empezó a beber desesperadamente, estaba sediento. Cuando hubo saciado su sed, regresó a la entrada deseando que un pequeño rayo de sol le diese para darle algo de calor puesto que, aunque el fuego interior le quemaba la sangre, el frío le atormentaba entumeciendo sus extremidades. Se acercó a la pared y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara quedando sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la roca y los ojos cerrados anhelando un descanso.

.

.

El olor a carne pasada por las brasas le despertó con un rugido de su estómago. Abrió los ojos y centró su atención a un fuego que crispaba alegre dentro de la cavidad con el dragón al lado comiendo tranquilamente.

- Vaya, veo que el hambre te ha despertado...- dijo con un tono irónico que, a pesar de su sueño, no pasó por alto.- Te guardé un poco. Creo que a los humanos os gusta hecha, ¿no?

- Gracias.- se serenó y vio que le había dejado una pata, demasiado grande para él, de algo que más tarde supo era de una cabra de montaña.

Había tenido la consideración de procurarle un fuego además de dejar que la carne se hiciera, vio que el dragón no necesitaba pasarla por el fuego, prefería comer crudo. Con las manos temblorosas, empezó a comer sin casi detenerse para respirar. Aunque se quemó la lengua y los dedos intentando ir más rápido, no dejó de devorar aquella pata que le pareció la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, aún sin tener nada de sal para darle más gusto.

Cuando hubo pasado el impulso inicial, aminoró la velocidad, y dejó que la comida tuviese tiempo para bajar hasta su estómago. Con las energías algo recuperadas, intentó ordenar su confusa mente, algo que había probado en más de una ocasión sin obtener ningún resultado. La fiebre aún lo acosaba, pero luchó para mantenerla al margen. Estaba ya acostumbrado a ella y al dolor que le acompañaba, así que tampoco le costó demasiado convencerse a si mismo de que no era más que un tormento añadido.

Desde la noche anterior que tenía un pensamiento que lo golpeaba una y otra vez, las palabras del dragón. Le había dicho que aquella era la autentica realidad, entonces…

- Bueno, basta. O decides dejar de esconderte como un cobarde, o déjate morir.- Harry lo miraba completamente atónito, ¿se lo estaba diciendo a él? ¿A qué se refería? La confusión no hacía sino aumentar mientras lo miraba con expresión de indiferencia algo turbia con las palabras del dragón.- ¿Ves aquél bosque de allí?- dijo señalándole con la cola unos árboles situados a la falda de la montaña mientras seguía analizándole con sus penetrantes ojos.- Para poder llegar deberás volver a la realidad y salir del agujero donde te has metido, por ti mismo. Si lo consigues, habrás demostrado tu resistencia y valor, entonces te ayudaré. Si no, me mostrarás hasta donde puede llegar tu cobardía y morirás aquí, sólo y sin nadie.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la salida de la cueva. Aún sin girarse y antes de lanzarse por el aire en un vuelo majestuoso, le dijo:

- Tú decides.


	3. La prueba

Wenass!! K tal os van las vacaciones? Espero que bein, al menos alguien debe disfrutar de ellas, no? Por aquí (Barcelona) el tiempo va y viene, aunque cabe decir que agradezco el frescor que tenemos de momento, el año anterior llegamos a puntos insuportables... Pero bueno! Ahora han dicho que volvemos al calor (ojalá que no!) Se nota que prefiero el frío al calor???  
Venga, a los reviews! Que, aunque no sean muchos, son los mejores! ;)

**al:** bueno, sabes? echaba en falta tus preguntas! ;) Veamos, no voy a poder decirte todo ahora, solo me queda pedirte algo de paciencia, pero sus reacciones van a ser... mmm... pues no lo sé. JAJAJAJA, es un punto que aún no he escrito. Pero verás que un pequeño "encuentro" tendrá lugar en este capítulo (no te diré cuál), a partir de ahí, piensa como van las cosas. La ayuda del dragón... pues esta sí está por venir, al fin he conseguido escapar del bloqueo!!!! Pero no sé si os gustará.... decidme opciones k os gusten, please! Siempre van bien otras versiones... Ah! Y no te cortes en preguntarme, a mi me gusta! Nos vemos, amigo!!!

**Sacralo: **creo que este capítulo es algo más largo... En todo caso, la cosa no está en que los haga cortos o no, sino que yo pongo bastante narración y, por el momento, el diálogo no tiene tanta cabida como los pensamientos. Por ello, parece que no es largo, pero créeme cuando te digo que sí lo es (al menos en el doc word). Gracias por el review!!

**FFmania:** jajajajajaja, pues lo de Harry tiene para tiempo, así que vete mentalizando porqué va enserio: está pa-ra-lí-ti-co! Asúmelo, yo ya lo hice. Y, por favor, no me mates... o nunca sabrás qué ocurre al final (por cierto, en este cap. creo que te relajarás con respecto a lo de su incapacidad, pq la ayuda está por el camino) Y te gusta el dragón? Sí? Yo lo adoro. Es más, LO QUIERO! Lástima que no pueda tener uno (no como mascota, pero sí como compañero (incluso me acontento siendo su mascota)), acaso pido tanto? Puede que sí... Gracias por tu idea, ya lo tenía pensado, epro tampoco sabía como hacerlo para que pudiese rellenar todo lo que me queda por poner a fin de cerrar la saga como diós manda. Bueno, espero que lo que me has dado para pensar me ayude a completarlo todo. Muchísimas gracias de todos modos. Dew, wapísima!

**Blackcat: **hola!!!! Dónde has ido en esas pequeñas vacaciones, si se puede saber? Menuda suerte tiene la gente... Pero, en fin, espero poder hacer mi pequeño respiro, y si no, pues me voy a comprar el pan y me doy por complacida (al menos habré salido de casa) XD Mejor tomarlo con optimismo, no? Y quieres un Harry mortífago? Debo admitir que a mi también me atrae la idea... mmm, atrativo... y también mucho más sexy... JAJAJAJAJA, pero bien te aseguro que no lo pasaría! (Y lo más seguro es que Miri me matara por hacerle pasar mal) Pero sí, yo también quiero que pase por ahí. Es más, no veo un Harry que se dedique solo al bien, tú no? Ya veremos como lo monto todo al final, k no es poco! Gracias por ayudarme, amiga. Nos vemos!

**Lladruc:** Por tu nick y la pregunta pienso que eres de Catalunya, no? Yo soy de Barna, y tú? Y sí, soy chica! JAJAJAJAJA, me has dejado realmente sorprendida por la pregunta, mi nick no permite verlo con claridad? ;) Me alegra que te gustara mi fic (aix, k me pongo colorada), bueno, pues aquí va la continuación! Espero que t'agradi, fins aviat!!

.

Esta vez me extendido con las respuestas, no? Será porqué me sentía alegre... aprovecharé mi buen ánimo!  
En fin, os dejaré con el tercer capítulo, pero antes os advierto que cualquier cambio de actitud de Harry no es un error. Ya sabéis como es la adolescencia (los más mayores deberíais recordarlo... Hay alguno por ahí???), así que todo es NORMAL. Weno, weno, yo ya he advertido. Así que, sin más preámbulos.... ¡Qué aproveche!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – La prueba**

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, echado cerca de lo único que aún lo mantenía despierto, su único tesoro que le protegía de la muerte que tantas ansias tenía por entrar en aquella oscura y fría cueva para llevárselo de allí. Y le habría dejado... pero el estúpido sentimiento de olvido volvía a él cada vez que intentaba abandonarse. La misma cosa que le había sostenido en las largas horas de tortura y sufrimiento seguía sin dejarle descansar en una merecida paz. ¡Lo odiaba! ¿Por qué se entestaba en seguir incordiándolo? Ya había recibido castigo, ¿no? Aunque no sabía el porque de ello, llegó a la conclusión de que si había sido tan duramente atormentado sería por una causa justa. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que todo fuese una injusticia... ¡pues menuda chapuza habían hecho! Aún continuaba en pie... dolorido, perdido y desesperado, pero en pie al fin y al cabo.

Acercó sus temblorosas y blancas manos hacia el pequeño estanque de agua y las sumergió juntándolas en forma de cuenco. Lentamente, se acercó el líquido en su boca y sorbió con suavidad, sin prisas.

Sus manos habían perdido ya su calidez, en realidad, todo su cuerpo había dejado de emitir calor para reservarlo para si mismo en un vano intento de supervivencia. Sintió lástima... mientras el cuerpo intentaba salvarse por todos los medios posibles reservando las energías necesarias, manteniéndose hidratado y haciendo solo lo justo, su mente continuaba perdida en el vacío, lejos de cualquier reacción. Intentó ayudarle tapándose con la vaporosa capa cuyo abrigo era nulo, más para ofrecerle su apoyo que por necesidad. Tras haberse refrescado con el elemento de la vida, dejó su cabeza reposar en un duro e irregular suelo, fatigado. Cerró los ojos y esperó su final entre cavilaciones.

-------

Un extraño olor lo despertó. Pero al abrir los ojos no encontró lo que pensaba que vería. Estaba encima de un suave césped verde y bien cuidado, con un cielo azul y un cristalino lago delante de él. La sombra de un árbol le protegía del sofocante sol haciendo que una ligera brisa llegara a refrescarlo casi con timidez. Un castillo, grande y majestuoso, se alzaba imponente no muy lejos como si quisiera darle la bienvenida, abrigándolo y protegiéndolo con sus murallas. Mirarlo le infundía una sensación placentera, como si estuviese admirando algo que ya conocía, un viejo amigo que quería y por el que había dado mucho más de lo que pensaba.

El canto de los pájaros le relajó. Suspiró sereno y volvió a tumbarse en la mullida hierba mientras miraba el cielo claro que cubría su cabeza.

- Qué paz... ¿verdad?- dijo una suave voz a su lado.

Sin levantarse, giró la cabeza que descansaba encima sus brazos y observó su compañero de descanso. Una cara femenina le miró sonriente con expresión de felicidad y afecto. Su pelo brillaba con los reflejos del sol que conseguían escapar de las pequeñas hojas. Sus ojos eran serenos y sinceros, llenos de algo que no pudo ver. Conocía a aquella chica, ya la había visto antes, entre su agonía...

- No creo que podamos disfrutar de días como éste mucho más... el verano termina. Y pronto el trabajo nos sofocará.- volvió a sonreírle y miró nuevamente el cielo con cierta nostalgia.

- Tienes razón...

Dejaron que el silencio les envolviese en unos instantes de tranquilidad que les parecieron eternos, como una maravilla recién descubierta.

- Harry, ¿te acuerdas?- giró para verla- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que os vi? A ti, y a Ron... Recuerdo cuando os encontré en el compartimiento del tren intentando hacer algo de magia, aunque tú aún no sabías nada de ella. No fue la mejor forma de presentarnos, pero debo reconocer que resultó bastante divertido... Quien diría que después de la pequeña aventura con el troll empezaríamos a conocernos...- sonrió.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero seguía escuchándola sintiendo que aquellas palabras tenían un extraño efecto en él, como si, de repente, empezase a recordar...

- El duelo con Malfoy que no resultó ser más que una trampa... ¿y Norberto? Nunca olvidaré nuestro primer castigo en el Bosque Prohibido. Recuerdo el miedo que pasé sujetándome a ti como si la vida me fuese en ello, aunque íbamos con Hagrid.- dejó ir una pequeña risita de complicidad.- ¿Y cómo terminamos nuestro primer curso...? Conseguiste proteger la Piedra Filosofal y derrotar los planes de Voldemort.- no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar aquel nombre. Pero, ¿por qué?

Llegamos al segundo año, aunque no lo hiciste de la mejor forma... Nada más llegar, tu y Ron ya fuisteis castigados y, además, durante el verano habías recibido tu primer aviso de magia ilegal... Tuvimos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y otro misterio que conseguiste resolver salvando la vida de los hijos de muggles de la escuela, y la de Ginny...

En tercero tuviste que cargar con un nuevo peso encima... Recuerdo la preocupación que tenía cuando sucedió el accidente con la _Nimbus 2000_ y tu recibimiento de la _Saeta de Fuego_. La fuerte discusión con Ron... y después contigo... y yo casi no podía abarcar con todo el trabajo ayudando a Hagrid y Buckbeak, y las materias extras que hacía... Y aquella noche, cuando todo se descubrió. El giratiempos, Pettigrew, Remus, Sirius y los deméntores... Fue un curso realmente extraño... ¿lo recuerdas? Incluso quedé realmente sorprendida por tu actuación con el patronus. Me salvaste la vida...- su mirada cruzó con la del chico, que no había dejado de observarla en silencio, contemplando su belleza y sencillez.

- ¿Y en cuarto?- dijo intentando romper el tenso silencio provocado por sus miradas.- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ese curso?

- Las noches que pasamos entrenando el encantamiento atrayente.- volvió a reír.- Era tan extraño verte pelear con unos cojines... aunque al final tuvo su fruto. En el Torneo lo hiciste genial, me enorgullecí de ti.

- También recuerdo el Mundial de Quiddich...- una imagen pasó por su cabeza, como si reviviera aquél recuerdo lejano.

- Sí. Muchas cosas empezaron a complicarse aquél año... ya nada volvería a ser igual... el retorno de Voldemort, la muerte de Cedric... pasé miedo, mucho miedo.- su sonrisa desapareció reemplazándose por una profunda tristeza.- Y después llegó el quinto año. Tu enfado por no saber nada, el juicio por el uso de magia, el comportamiento de Fudge, la Orden del Fénix, la casa de los Black, la preocupación de la señora Weasley, la profesora Umbridge, el ED, la fuga de Dumbledore, el ataque a McGonagall, los gemelos y sus inventos, nuestra huída en el bosque perseguidos por los centauros, volando con los Threstals hacia el Ministerio, las puertas negras... y cuando desperté en la enfermería, aterrada.- acabó en un murmullo, pero lo oyó.

- La muerte de Sirius...

- Te pido perdón... por no poder ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas...

La imagen de aquél lugar empezó a difuminarse, mientras aún observaba a la chica quien ahora cerraba los ojos con una débil lágrima brillando en su mejilla.

- No, Hermione. Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón por no haberte protegido, por haberte hecho sufrir... cuando has sido tú quien siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme. Has velado mis agitados sueños, susurrándome palabras de apoyo, guiándome entre las oscuras sendas del dolor… y ahora, me has ayudado a salir y recordar… Por ello, perdóname…

Los recuerdos volvieron a él, con fuerza, como si hubiesen esperado encerrados mucho tiempo, impacientes por ser libres de nuevo. Poco a poco, la vida regresó a su cansado corazón haciéndole latir de nuevo al encontrar un nuevo objetivo a seguir, algo por lo que continuar existiendo, algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar…

-------

Abrió los ojos, verdes, vivos, con un brillo muy distinto al que había antes de despertar. Miró a su alrededor como si fuese un lugar nuevo, un sitio que no conocía y que observaba por primera vez.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor de cabeza que le conllevó reincorporarse lo suficiente como para poder apreciar mejor su situación, paseó la mirada por toda la cueva. Se descubrió con un frío enorme, todo su cuerpo temblaba con violencia. Tenía los dedos azulados y su piel blanca como la nieve. La fiebre le acosaba incesante, pero incluso agradecía poder tocarse su frente y dejar que el calor intentase revivir sus insensibles dedos. Sin poder dejar de temblar, intentó coger la varita que aún guardaba en su bolsillo junto con las gafas. Pero ni siquiera era capaz de agarrar el largo objeto, sus extremidades estaban entumecidas y congeladas, mas sin el calor que le podía proporcionar el hechizo, no sería capaz de recuperar algo de sensibilidad, y estaba seguro que no podría continuar mucho más en aquellas condiciones. Por más que probara de recuperar la varita, no conseguía más que apretar dolorosamente la mandíbula para tranquilizarse.

Al cabo de poco, dejó caerse rendido. Respiraba aceleradamente y con dificultad intentando que el aire entrase ordenadamente por la nariz, pero su cuerpo pedía más, por lo que su irritada garganta debía permitir que aquél aire frío le arañase hasta saciar la sed de oxígeno. Se mareaba. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pecho, no conseguía mover sus extremidades inferiores, aunque tenía la extraña certeza de que por más que insistiera nada conseguiría con ello. Su única opción eran las manos, pero incluso éstas estaban rígidas por el frío. Lo que daría en aquellos momentos por un cálido fuego…

Pensó. Necesitaba fuego… ¿cómo conseguirlo? ¿cómo… sin el uso de una varita y casi sin poderse mover? Bueno, estaba la magia sin varita, algo que podía hacer, sin duda, pero… sus energías casi le habían abandonado, ¿lo lograría? Tampoco pierdo nada en intentarlo… pensó más alentado.

Su respiración disminuyó hasta hacerse pausada y segura, relajando todo su cuerpo y olvidando el dolor. Dejó que una extraña paz le inundase y le abrigara con sus alas blancas, debía concentrarse alejando todos los pensamientos de él menos aquél que le permitiría completar el milagro. Con un autocontrol extraordinario se obligó dejar de temblar eliminando el frío y obligando a su cuerpo a descansar. La tarea resultó ardua, pero debía lograrlo para conseguir su fin en su última oportunidad ya que solo lo resistiría una vez más, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para probarlo de nuevo.

Recordando aquella sensación de calidez que solo las llamas eran capaces de despertar con sus figuras etéreas brillando entre la oscuridad, alejó la realidad para sumergirse en una etapa de concentración absoluta. No lo había intentado nunca, pero estaba seguro de conseguirlo. En una ocasión, aún sin saber nada de aquello que se proponía, había intentado penetrar en aquél estado de la mente para hacer frente al inmenso dolor que le había llevado la supuesta pérdida de su padrino, y lo había logrado, aunque no al completo. Ahora debía completarlo a la perfección.

Pensó en el elemento que necesitaba. El rojo sangre, naranja del sol poniente, amarillo del maíz dorado, blanco nieve, azul mar... debía mezclar aquellos colores en su mente y añadir la sensación del calor quemando todo aquello que le tocaba. Sus formas indefinidas, su presencia intocable, su poder indomable, su inmensidad y fuerza. Pudo sentir una fragancia cálida, un roce suave y misterioso por todo su cuerpo, había algo que le estaba acariciando con delicadeza, como susurrándole dulces palabras de amor.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, y lo hizo.

Levantó sus pesados brazos hacia el cielo con las palmas de las manos como si estuvieran aguantando algo y los dedos extendidos. Dejó que una sonrisa fluyera de sus labios al sentir aquel contacto concentrado en sus manos. Era como si una cálida criatura estuviese olfateando sus dedos, rozándolos con su suave pelaje rojo, como si estuviera investigando aquello y mirándolo todo con sus pequeños ojos ámbar. Tras la evaluación, una extraña y agradable calidez tocó sus dedos extendiéndose lentamente por sus manos. Continuó sin moverse mientras el calor devolvía la vida a cada fibra de su cuerpo, descendiendo por los brazos a mayor velocidad, escampándose al llegar a su pecho, yendo por todas partes hasta completar su recorrido.

Nuevamente, dejó descender los brazos hasta posarse sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo, agradecido. Su visión era desenfocada, pero algo se anteponía a las nubes de color que componían su entorno. Una chispa roja se movía encima de su cabeza, daba vueltas sin parar, como si estuviese alegre. Continuó sonriéndole divertido, no dejaba de volar de un sitio para otro, arriba y abajo, desapareciendo con un brillo intenso y volviendo a aparecer al otro lado con un movimiento festivo. Le acercó un dedo con suavidad. Detuvo su baile y se acercó a él con curiosidad y precaución hasta quedar a pocos milímetros. Dejó que su aura roja tocase la piel de chico y volvió con su frenesí girando velozmente por todo el dedo hasta, después de lo que pareció una salutación a un viejo amigo, elevarse hacia el techo de la cueva y desaparecer.

Durante unos minutos, dejó que su cuerpo descansara en el frío suelo, recuperando la normalidad. Debía dejarle ese tiempo para adaptarse, además, también le permitió unos instantes ideales para poder situarse y analizar su posición actual.

Recordaba el estado de oscuridad y soledad por el que había pasado, el fuerte dolor y la tortura, el dragón y su discusión, el vuelo y los recuerdos recuperados. Había hablado con Hermione al inicio de su sexto curso durante el rato libre antes de empezar, mientras Ron empezaba con su primera materia. Hablaron sobre los recuerdos que tenían de los años anteriores y, aunque mientras ella hablaba Harry iba pensando en sus propios recuerdos, había escuchado los de la chica quien, con asombrosa precisión, iba contando lo mismo que él pensaba. En aquél momento la había mirado de una forma muy distinta, no como a una amiga, sino como una chica. Le asombró su belleza. Pero, al igual modo que estos sentimientos llegaban a él por primera vez, enseguida intentó sofocarlos pisoteándolos y reduciéndolos a una simple imaginación. Sabía cuánto le gustaba Hermione a Ron, no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo. Además, para ella Harry solo era un amigo… ¿verdad? Sí, sí, seguro. Pero…

Negó con la cabeza y se incorporó. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Su cuerpo había recobrado el calor que lo mantenía con vida, la fiebre había disminuido, aunque aún estaba presente en él. Recuperó las gafas y se observó las manos mientras ejercitaba los dedos comprobando su entera movilidad, al igual que los brazos y la parte superior del cuerpo. Pero aún le quedaba un problema realmente preocupante.

- No puede ser que esté…- dijo en un susurro.

Agarró su pierna derecha y la plegó por encima la otra dejándola cruzada. No había sentido nada. Desató el zapato y se lo quitó, al igual que el calcetín. El pie tenía el color normal y estaba caliente como sus manos, pero seguía sin poder moverlo en absoluto. Al fin, después de todo el rato, empezaba a angustiarse. ¿Cómo arreglaría eso? Cogió la extremidad con ambas manos y lo movió de todas las formas posibles para desentumecer sus músculos. Ningún efecto. Cogió la varita y apuntó el pie, pero no sabía qué le pasaba ni como curarlo, así que un hechizo tampoco podía ayudarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- frustrado, desesperado y aterrado, golpeó el suelo con el puño sintiendo, por primera vez, un dolor que le ayudó.

Aquello no era posible, o era todo una pesadilla, o una broma de muy mal gusto. Fuese quien fuese que estuviera jugando con él se estaba divirtiendo en cantidad. Hasta entonces, nada había ido en su favor, ¿cuándo recibiría algo de ayuda? ¿Acaso no había dado ya bastante? Toda su vida había sido una pesadilla, ¿era tanto pedir un golpe de suerte?

No volvería a andar, a correr, a sentir la hierba fresca bajo sus pies, el frescor del agua acariciándole la piel, la textura de la arena haciéndole cosquillas... Le hizo gracia, ¿tan bajo había caído? Intentó buscar el lado positivo, pero no lo encontró. Al menos, puedo seguir volando se dijo con extraño optimismo. Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva, observando el cielo azul. Aún podía escuchar las palabras de aquél dragón al que había llamado Shelyak en un pequeño momento de lucidez, algo que solo con el animal había logrado. Debía salir de allí, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo escondido, o salía ahora, o se abandonaba definitivamente terminando de una vez por todas con la dolorosa carga que arrastraba. Decidió continuar.

Poniendo en marcha su atrofiado cerebro, empezó a planear posibles soluciones a su problema. Encontró una. Dejaría que fuese la misma magia quien le ayudase, su única aliada y la más fiel de todas. Así, tomó con seguridad su varita y la blandió en el aire como si quisiera cortarlo con un látigo. Un suave remolino de aire lo elevó hasta ponerlo en pie sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

Se sentía realmente inseguro, no sabía como actuar con aquella nueva posición. Era como si tuviese las piernas atadas y se moviese como un fantasma, flotando en el aire sin llegar a rozar el suelo. Incluso le costó mantenerse completamente vertical, su equilibrio estaba algo tocado, y estar de esa forma no era algo que ayudara mucho. Durante unos instantes estuvo peleando consigo mismo para ponerse enteramente de pie y no caminar por las paredes de la cueva. Cuando lo logró y empezó a habituarse, suspiró aliviado. Bien, la primera parte de plan ya la había completado, ahora solo le quedaba bajar de aquella montaña, tarea nada fácil.

Se acercó hacia la entrada con un solo pensamiento y observó la pronunciada pendiente. Debería descender entre multitud de rocas, nieve y hielo con temperaturas nada agradables. Metros más abajo empezaba a haber algo de vida verde, pero no era hasta mucho más lejos que se podían ver los primeros abetos seguidos por un espeso bosque. El dragón le había dicho que debía llegar hasta el bosque, pero hacerlo era mucho más difícil de lo que creyó en un inicio cuando decidió seguir.

- Está bien. Cuando antes empiece, antes terminaré.- no se dio cuenta del aire fúnebre de la frase hasta que empezó a moverse fuera de la cueva atándose fuertemente la capa de su padre y con la varita firme en su mano.

.

.

Llevaba lo que le pareció un par de horas y solo había logrado descender una treintena de metros, incluso podía ver la cueva. Aún con la ayuda de la magia, su cuerpo no era capaz de desplazarse con seguridad, aquello de ir flotando sin un control absoluto no estaba hecho para él. Había pensado en aparecerse, pero no conocía su destino, no sabía donde estaba y tampoco disponía de las coordenadas que le llevarían donde quería. Así que su única salida era descendiendo, pero debía buscar un método un tanto mejor. Confió en su instinto y dejó que la magia actuara según sus deseos. El único remolino de aire que hasta entonces le sostenía se dividió envolviendo a cada una de sus piernas. Su forma tangible desapareció sin dejar rastro y pronto pudo volver a tocar el suelo derecho. Le pareció una falsa imitación del aplomo de sus piernas, pero, al menos, podía volver a caminar aunque solo fuese gracias a la magia y no a su propio cuerpo.

Dio un paso vacilante. Sus piernas, rodeadas por una suave brisa invisible, podían mantenerlo perfectamente en pie, como si no hubiese ninguna diferencia con antaño. Pero él sí podía sentirla. Debía mantenerse concentrado y controlar la magia que utilizaba para conservarla en su forma. Sabía que aquello terminaría agotándole, pero era su única salida, no tenía otra alternativa.

Mucho más seguro ahora que andaba sobre sus pies, aceleró su descenso con aplomo. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron como las nubes en aquel cielo limpio y tranquilo. El frío que le rodeaba dejó de molestarle pues, del mismo modo que movía sus extremidades, una aura cálida se había manifestado a su alrededor protegiéndole y abrigándole. El silencio reinaba en aquel paisaje de una forma un tanto especial, era relajante y lo agradecía. Después de todo el torbellino y la confusión, caminar por allí le devolvió la paz que tanto había ansiado.

Puso el pie en una roca resbaladiza por el hielo, pero a tiempo se equilibró evitando empezar a descender rodando por el precipicio que se abría ante él. Un brillo le cegó al balancearse.

Al recuperar la estabilidad, agarró un objeto frío colgado de su cuello. Era aquél colgante dorado con forma de dragón que había encontrado al salir de su muerte en vida durante el curso pasado, hacía solo unos meses -o esto suponía, tampoco estaba seguro del día en que se encontraba-. La última vez que lo había mirado tenía el Diamante de Oro, el poderoso hechizo que le permitió entrar en el Portal de las Almas Sin Voz, el lugar donde había caído su padrino y donde había entrado para rescatarlo. En aquel momento pensó que era el hechizo que se había materializado junto con el dragón sin comprender la razón de aquello, pero le sirvió para sus propósitos haciendo que el rescate resultase victorioso. Sin embargo, ahora aquella preciosa piedra ya no estaba con el dragón, el colgante había vuelto a su forma original. Aquello le llevó lejos de allí, preocupado por alguien a quien echaba de menos... ¿estaría bien? ¿Habría conseguido salvarse? Esperaba que todos sus intentos para salvar a Sirius hubiesen tenido su fruto, sin embargo no estaba allí para verlo por él mismo. Cuánto le gustaría verle…

Siguió descendiendo.

¿Y Marla? ¿Cómo estaría ella? Ella le había ayudado a salir de su estado, había luchado contra Vol... _él_ cuando éste la había capturado obligándola a trabajar aún su valerosa resistencia, sabía que hizo lo imposible para encontrar una salida para Sirius. Le hubiese gustado verlos juntos de nuevo, después de todos esos años separados y desprestigiados, tratados de traidores y asesinos… Suspiró con pesar. Sabía el amor que se profesaban entre ellos, un amor prohibido y castigado. Deseaba verlos, saber de ellos, poder estar seguro de que sus esfuerzos habían resultado. Que el daño que había provocado había sido reparado…

Saltó un grupo de piedras con agilidad y aterrizó sobre un terreno algo más estable. Había pasado por un estrecho y peligroso resalte que utilizó como un camino, aunque su poca anchura lo hacía realmente peligroso. Continuó caminando montaña abajo hasta dar con un pequeño lago no muy lejos de la cumbre. Sus aguas eran cristalinas, reflejaban con la fidelidad de un espejo todo aquello que se asomaba por su plana superficie. Harry se acercó y observó su rostro.

Su aspecto había cambiado, aún no había logrado entrar en la adolescencia, pero había madurado mucho más deprisa que cualquier chico normal. Aún así, Harry Potter no era como los demás jóvenes de su edad. Aún no había cumplido los diecisiete años que su vida ya era una existencia difícil y peligrosa, mucho más que en cualquier adulto. En su primer año, sus padres fueron asesinados por el Lord Oscuro, el mago tenebroso más grande de los últimos siglos. Y, aunque Harry era su objetivo, no pudo cumplir con el deseo de terminar con él aún siendo un niño. Sus padres murieron, el Innombrable desapareció, y él, Harry Potter, pasó a ser el-niño-que-vivió. Pero su vida en casa de sus tíos Dursley, su única familia, no había sido nada fácil. El desprecio de sus tíos y los maltratos que recibía cada día lo habían marcado irremisiblemente. Aún así, no fue hasta su ingreso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts cuando empezó a disfrutar de su vida anteriormente miserable, sin embargo, nunca pudo dejar de ser perseguido por los problemas. Actualmente esto se había vuelto en una rutina que, muy seguramente, sin ella echaría de menos.

Sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, miraban no muy complacidos su aspecto. El pelo, como siempre, crecía sin orden ni control, de color negro como la noche; sus facciones eran mucho más pálidas que de costumbre, seguramente por todo lo que había pasado. No se sentía en plena forma, sus músculos estaban poco desarrollados y su flaqueza era presente en el reflejo, pero su voluntad brillaba poderosamente en él. Quizás no parecía muy fuerte físicamente, pero era ágil y escurridizo, además podía sentir su poder, mayoritariamente escondido, dentro de si mismo. Sonrió. No era atractivo, su figura se veía algo enferma, pero conseguía mantenerse en pie aún todas sus penalidades. De esto sí estaba orgulloso.

Dejó que la frescura del agua rozase sus cortados labios y continuó con su viaje.

La pureza del aire conseguía que los pensamientos oscuros se alejasen de él permitiéndole una agradable tranquilidad. Continuaba siguiendo el camino de los recuerdos recuperándolos lentamente y en orden, mientras la magia le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Su rumbo siguió fijo en el bosque, al igual que su firmeza. Todo lo empujaba hacia allí, sin importar la hora ni el lugar, el tiempo y el espacio habían desaparecido para convertirse en un camino salvaje continuo e interminable. No se dio cuenta de que el sol ya empezaba a despuntar cuando dio con los primeros abetos. Fue entonces cuando el hambre se hizo patente en forma de potentes rugidos de su estómago y mareos. Al no hacer uso de su resistencia física, el cansancio no se mostraba como fatiga de su cuerpo, sino con dolor de cabeza y somnolencia. Así que decidió buscar un buen lugar para pasar su primera noche.

Mientras miraba por todos lados en busca de un buen sitio para acampar, se preguntaba qué podría comer. No era que le preocupase mucho, sin embargo sí podía ver las crecientes quejas de su estómago. Quizás podía encontrar setas o algún que otro fruto comestible… no se veía en forma como para cazar un animal, y aún menos matarlo. En cambio, se imaginaba que, con aquella humedad, alguna que otra seta podía crecer, las condiciones parecían perfectas. Aunque también había el riesgo que fuesen venenosas… y él no conocía nada de setas, nunca había salido en su busca, ¿cómo las identificaría? Eso, claro estaba, en el caso de encontrar alguna.

No muy lejos, vio un lugar perfecto. Los árboles habían dejado un pequeño claro con el suelo algo llano y en buen estado. El frío nocturno le hizo constar que necesitaría algo de fuego para mantenerse caliente durante la noche ya que también su magia debía tomar un merecido aliento. Así, recogió las pocas ramas que pudo encontrar por el suelo, pero no las suficientes. Pensando en como conseguir más madera, aterrizó de entre sus idas y venidas observando a su alrededor. Tenía suficiente madera para quemar durante años enteros. Pero para conseguirla debería cortar algún árbol o herirlo en el menor de los casos, y esto, claro estaba, una vez consiguiese prenderle fuego estando como estaba todo tan húmedo y verde. Sin embargo, aquél trabajo no era ningún problema para la magia. Mas, cortar un árbol... no, rotundamente no. Bueno, quizás algunas ramas, pero seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia. Ya había visto demasiado sufrimiento en un ser vivo, aún necesitaría algo más de tiempo. Finalmente optó por conformarse con lo que ya tenía, más frío del que había pasado no tendría, así que lo resistiría como pudiese.

Tampoco encontró nada de que alimentarse, por lo que no tuvo otro remedio que armarse de paciencia e intentar tranquilizar su enojado estómago acercándose al pequeño fuego que acababa de crear al centro del claro. Estaba seguro que en invierno aquello debía estar todo nevado, por suerte este no era el caso, aunque no dudaba en que aquella noche helaría... se acurrucó con la capa de su padre cerca de las pequeñas y gratificantes llamas y dejó que sus movimientos le hiciesen entrar en un sopor irresistible transportándolo lejos de allí, con sus pensamientos puestos en sus amigos...

.

.

Unos molestos rayos de sol le despertaron en aquella clara mañana. Tapándose los ojos con las manos más bien frías, dejó que el sueño fuese abandonándole lentamente. No pudo reprimir un gran bostezo seguido por el rugido del estómago que aún seguía dando batalla por algo que, si él pudiese, le daría la victoria gustosamente. Se levantó y, apoyándose con los codos, observó con los ojos medio abiertos y el cerebro sin despertar todo aquello que le rodeaba para encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde había pasado aquella noche helada. Aunque el cansancio no le impidió sucumbir al deseado sueño, la única cosa que podía dar a su agotado cuerpo.

Rescató su varita del bolsillo dejando que su nalga derecha pudiera recuperar su forma original después de estar sintiendo aquel objeto cilíndrico marcándole durante la fase de reposo. Volvió a bostezar y se sentó al completo dejando las manos libres para poder frotarse los ojos en un vano intento para abrirlos al completo. Frotó las manos y los brazos recuperando, así, algo de calor. No quería hacer uso de la magia aún puesto que le quedaba mucho trayecto para terminar aquella dura prueba, hasta entonces, debería racionar tanto las energías mágicas como las físicas. Peinó inútilmente su pelo rebelde, costumbre que adaptó en casa de sus tíos, y abofeteó levemente sus mejillas. ¡No podía creer cuánto le costaba despertarse!

- Buenos días, Harry.- se dijo a si mismo cuando, al fin, logró abrir al completo sus somnolientos ojos.- Vamos, aún tienes mucho por recorrer.

Sin necesitar del movimiento de varita, la magia volvió a fluir en él ayudando a sus inutilizables piernas permitiéndole levantarse y dejando que su cuerpo empezara a moverse con mayor rapidez. Flexionó sus brazos y espalda, mientras se masajeaba el cuello volviendo el completo movimiento a sus atrofiadas extremidades, algo adoloridas por aquella incómoda noche.

- Deberías encontrar algo para comer... y un poco de agua tampoco te iría mal. Puede que más abajo pueda dar con algo comestible, aquí sólo hay abetos y hielo. Y este hielo debe fundirse... algún pequeño riachuelo habrá. Quien sabe...- dijo pensativo echando a andar pendiente abajo.- ...quizás pueda pescar algo.

Caminó entre los árboles rozando sus hojas y pisando la pequeña hierba bajo sus pies. Por suerte, las grandes rocas habían quedado atrás y ahora el camino resultaba más fácil y cómodo, aunque debía hacer muchos más rodeos. Por doquier se encontraba con grandes rocas que habían caído de la cumbre hacía ya tiempo quedando sepultadas entre la escasa vegetación. Le resultaba ver algo más que no fuera él y los pocos árboles que abarcaban su camino, al parecer los abetos que supuso que eran el inicio de la vegetación solo resultaron ser un grupo que encontró una zona ideal y creció. Otra vez volvía a encontrarse en un gran escampado con hierba y algunas flores silvestres. El paisaje, aún siendo relajante, era desolador. ¿Quedaba mucho para llegar al bosque? ¿Y si se había desviado de su camino? Aquello era todo igual, lo único capaz de guiarle eran las montañas que se dibujaban en el horizonte, pero estas eran algo distintas de las que había visto desde la cueva... o quizá no.

- ¡Mierda! Debí mirar dónde estaba cuando pude hacerlo.- se recriminó sin dejar de descender.

Si hubiese pensado en ello antes... aunque ahora utilizase el sencillo hechizo para saber donde estaban los puntos cardinales, ¿cómo sabía si realmente coincidían con donde suponía que estaba el bosque? Desde allí le resultaba imposible divisarlo.

- Oriéntame.- dijo deteniéndose en seco. La varita le marcó hacia delante, aquello era el norte... sí, sur detrás, este a su derecha y oeste a la izquierda... ¿pero, y el bosque?- Así no voy bien. Si no sé hacia dónde dirigirme, ¿de qué me sirve saber que esto es el norte?- continuó mirando de un lado hacia el otro desorientado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o hacia dónde ir.

Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que debía descender, pero su problema era que la montaña tenía un gran radio, y el bosque dónde debía ir era uno en concreto. Era posible que ayer por el atardecer se desviase un poco hacia el este, o quizás hacia el oeste, no tenía modo de saberlo. Podía ser que el bosque no estuviera exactamente al norte, y cuando más descendiera sin saber, más se podía desviar.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sin el dragón no puedo salir de aquí! ¡Y ni siquiera sé dónde es _aqu_!- gritó furioso. Se tranquilizó, era demasiado propenso a dejarse llevar, cualidad que siempre le había llevado directo a los problemas, pero el año junto a la profesora Umbridge le había ayudado en su autocontrol. La sangre fría lo sacaría del embrollo en que se había metido.

Pensó en lo que harían sus amigos en su lugar, esto siempre lo había ayudado a enfocar las cosas desde otro punto de vista. En primer lugar, Ron empezaría a chillar y lanzar hechizos hacia todos los lados. Sonrió al imaginarlo. Era justo lo que hubiese hecho antes de calmarse, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para seguir esa opción, además, no lo llevaría en ningún sitio más que gastar energías inútilmente. Después estaba Hermione, la lista de Hermione... ¿qué haría ella en esta situación? Saber donde estaba. Esto ya lo había hecho, ¿pero qué más? Bueno, comunicarse con quien fuera, pero no podía, _no debía_. Aquello era una prueba, un reto que debía superar por su propia cuenta y sin más ayuda que él mismo.

- Puedo arriesgarme siguiendo mi nueva situación, tampoco creo me haya desviado tanto...- bajó la vista mirándose los pies pisando las verdes plantas que amortizaban sus pasos y que no podía sentir. El brillo de algo dorado le cegó al darle, de lleno, en el ojo. Con la mano izquierda lo agarró hasta dejarlo a la altura de su mirada para verlo con mayor claridad.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué representa que debo hacer? ¿Hacia dónde debo dirigirme?- dijo al colgante de dragón que continuaba reflejando la luz del sol.

Nunca pensó que preguntaría eso a un dragón, peor aún, a un colgante. Rió complacido, si en esos momentos tuviese a aquél engreído animal delante empezaría a buscarle las cosquillas hasta mosquearlo. Claro que el animal tampoco se quedaba corto. Extrañamente, sintió afecto por aquella criatura de alas de oro y cuerpo de fuego.

Un cosquilleo como si alguien le hubiese susurrado algo inteligible en la distancia hizo que dejase de admirar aquella joya que, sin aún comprender el cómo ni el porqué, había ido a parar en sus manos. Siguiendo la misteriosa presencia invisible, desvió la mirada hacia la pendiente algo más a la izquierda de donde estaba. No sabía qué era, pero algo lo impulsaba hacia allí, así que, sin cuestionar ese sexto sentido que hasta entonces siempre le había ayudado, dejó que sus piernas lo llevasen fuera donde fuera.

.

.

Al fin la noche había llegado y, nuevamente, se refugió entre un grupo de árboles. Había logrado internarse dentro del bosque, aunque aún le quedaba quizá otro día intensivo antes de poder llegar hasta el punto marcado. Para su alegría, logró dar con el riachuelo saciando su sed y consiguiendo unos cuantos peces tras más de dos horas intentando capturar algo. Había creado un precioso fuego con gran multitud de ramas que encontró y dispuso los peces de forma que se hicieran lo más pronto posible. El hambre le estaba matando, y su insistente estómago no hacía sino empeorar aquella necesidad. Una vez hechos, los devoró casi sin acordarse de lo calientes que estaban por lo que tuvo que beber hasta calmar su chamuscada lengua, aunque lo peor fue las espinas que tragó con su ansia por deshacerse del hambre. Tuvo que hacer uso de su magia para no morir ahogado, pero no consiguió curar la garganta ahora irritada.

Fuese como fuera, una vez algo más lleno, pudo suspirar aliviado. Había forzado su cuerpo hasta el límite, parando nada más que lo preciso, dejando la mente en blanco para facilitar el paso del tiempo. Fue duro, pero el recorrido que logró era increíble. Muy seguramente se había ahorrado algo más de medio día de camino.

Se sentía seguro, protegido, lejos de cualquier amenaza, como si todo fuese algo del pasado. Un tortuoso y difícil pasado. Pero que, al final, había desaparecido... ya nada le preocupaba. Estaba sereno, tranquilo... tan tranquilo... ¿Debía preocuparse por cosas que ahora le parecían tan lejanas? Es verdad que había quienes quería, ¿pero no había quien también podía hacer frente al Innombrable? ¡Podía dejárselo todo a ellos! ¡Ya había hecho suficiente, sufrido bastante! ¡Qué se apañasen ahora ellos, qué recibieran el dolor que él había tenido que soportar!

Frenando sus pensamientos con brusquedad, se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Dejarles solos ante aquél peligro? ¿Y desde cuándo no pensaba en aquél monstruo por su nombre? ¿Por qué temía pronunciarlo aunque fuese en su mente? ¿Acaso lo temía? ¿Temía a aquél asesino? ¿A su nombre? ¡Vamos, era solo un nombre! ¡Maldita sea, un nombre! Pero intentar colocar las letras para formar aquella palabra le parecía una tarea inmensa, abrumadora. No lograba tan siquiera empezar con las tres primeras. ¿Qué pasaba? Él era una de las pocas personas que no temía llamarlo por aquel mote que se había designado a si mismo. ¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto?

Le aterrorizaba.

Sentía un tacto frío arrastrarse por su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera de miedo. Vol... Vol... No podía. Intentar construir la palabra hacía que la imagen de unos enormes y terribles ojos rojos se interpusiera haciendo que no consiguiese vislumbrarla al completo. La risa histérica y estridente perforaba sus oídos retumbando en su cabeza como si no pudiese escuchar nada más. ¿Otra vez? ¿Debería volver a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo?

¡No! dijo su voz entre toda la confusión. Sin embargo los mismos ojos continuaban encima de cualquier otro pensamiento, incluso con los ojos cerrados seguía viéndolo. Era una imagen horrible, espantosa, que le congelaba sus sentidos y razonamientos, sumiéndole en una locura incontrolable que empeoraba con sus risas frías y mortíferas.

Podría detenerlo, frenarlo, dejar de sufrir... pero no quería. ¡Maldita sea, no podía! Debía dejar de temer al nombre, dejar de sentir terror por aquellos ojos que escrutaban su alma perforándola y arañándola sin piedad. Pero su voluntad era tan pequeña... tan, tan pequeña...

Vol... ¿cuál letras eran? Vol... los ojos miraban incesantes, alegres por su anticipada victoria. Vol... las risas se multiplicaron resonando sin piedad, destrozando a sus ya adoloridos tímpanos, aunque... ¿de dónde salía la voz? Vol... ¿era todo obra de su cabeza? ¿De su imaginación? Vol... quizás solo eran recuerdos escondidos, temores reencontrados. Nadie decía que Él estuviese allí. Además, si Harry no sabía donde estaba, ¿cómo podía saberlo Él? Aquello era una tontería, una estupidez. "Pues entonces, di el nombre. Dilo" Vol... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tan difícil debía ser todo? "Vamos, dilo." ¿Por qué todos se entestan en hablarme? ¡Dejadme en paz! "Di el nombre, dilo." seguía diciendo aquella voz. Era fría, tétrica, con ligeros tonos agudos, como distorsionada, lejana. Parecía tener que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para superar varias barreras, muros, que se interponían en el viaje. "Atrévete, di el nombre. No puedes, ¿verdad?" Sí. ¡Sí, puedo! dijo la suya entre todo un grupo de interferencias haciendo que sonara débil, diminuta. "Claro que no. Al fin sabes el terror que causa nombrarlo. Ahora conoces el verdadero miedo que provoca. Porqué has visto, has conocido el dolor, la agonía. Vamos, Harry, di el nombre. Dilo si eres capaz..." Vol...

Un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras se balanceaba sentado delante del fuego, sujetándose el pelo con ambas manos intentando que aquél dolor pudiera hacerle volver a la realidad salvándole de su propios temores. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sobreponerse al miedo, al terror que recorría a todo su cuerpo haciéndole temblar con violencia. Se sentía sólo, desprotegido, abandonado en un espacio infinito, sin nadie a quien recurrir, como un niño con una larga pesadilla, incapaz de despertar. Tenía una opción, claro que la tenía. Podía abandonar, dejar que aquel lugar le sumiera en un mundo seguro, tranquilo y en paz. Podía decidir, dejar su lucha para entregarse al descanso...

Vol... Volde... No iba a rendirse. Quería pensar que todos sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus conflictos interiores que hasta entonces había pasado, quería creer que él era quien mostraba ser. ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado ya muchas veces? ¿Por qué rendirse? ¡Mierda, aún no! ¡Aún no se lo iba a permitir! Eso era una prueba, su primera prueba. Era débil, demasiado débil. Ya era hora de superar el temor que le había inculcado sus horas de agonía rodeado de llamas y sufrimiento. También la felicidad le había rodeado, no era tan grande su tiempo, pero seguía estando presente.

- ¡Voldemort!- gritó entre la noche.

Las risas desaparecieron, los ojos se difuminaron, todo quedó en una desordenada neblina que inundaba su confusa mente. Pero lo había logrado, consiguió decirlo enfrontándose a sus miedos. Aunque sabía que aquello sería su primera batalla, el primer combate que había ganado, el primero... Aún así, se alegró.

Más calmado, se estiró enfocando su vista a la oscuridad del aire. No podía evitar respirar algo jadeante, como si hubiese recorrido kilómetros antes de llegar allí. Y no le importó, dejó que todo se perdiera con el frescor nocturno, dejando que sus divagaciones volvieran a temas casuales. Olvidándose del enorme trabajo que acababa de hacer, de la gran hazaña que había logrado. Todo volvió al profundo olvido...

.

.

Los pájaros cantaban alegres desde las ramas altas de los árboles, dejando que los rayos del sol escalfaran sus diminutos cuerpos. El ambiente era tranquilo y sereno, perfecto para seguir sin interrupciones y con eficacia. Hacía ya horas que había seguido con su larga caminata, ahora ya lograba internarse más en el bosque vislumbrando distintos árboles. El subsuelo estaba repleto de arbustos y plantas que crecían bajo la protección de sus mayores, muchas veces en una lucha por la supervivencia donde aquél que lograba encontrar el sol conseguía seguir viviendo. Pequeños insectos escalaban los vegetales o se movían ordenadamente por entre las hojas caídas.

El hecho de que la fauna fuese tan distinta era alentador, el frío dejó de ser tan duro suavizándose con el caliente sol. Ahora empezaba a buscar la sombra que tan refrescante se presentaba, podía sentir como el calor iba refrenando su marcha convirtiendo el viaje en una multitud de paradas para descansar. La insistente sed que terminó por hacerle caminar al lado mismo del riachuelo sin dejar de mirar constantemente su dirección.

Cerca del mediodía, volvió a hacer una pausa bajo un gran roble que le ofrecía una fresca sombra al lado del río. Dejó que la magia abandonase sus piernas quedando sentado en la base de la planta mientras observaba un par de nubes de formas indefinidas que surcaban el gran azul, ajenas a los problemas de la tierra. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a su alrededor. El agua rozando las piedras, los peces disfrutando de la corriente que los ayudaba a correr, el aire moviendo perezosamente las hojas, los pájaros cantando en la lejanía... todo era tan maravilloso que parecía irreal. ¿Cómo podía existir un lugar como aquél con todo lo que estaba pasando lejos de allí? Era como si lo demás no fuese otra cosa que un mundo aparte, distinto, alejado a esa realidad. Y lo agradecía, agradecía que permaneciese lejos de todo. Quería conservar aquellos pacíficos momentos en eternos instantes de paz.

Escuchó un levísimo crujir no muy lejos de él, pequeñas ramas secas rompiéndose bajo el peso de algo más grande. Se movía con lentitud, como temiendo romper el aire, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para reiniciar su paseo con la misma suavidad. Intentando ser tan lento como aquello que se movía, abrió los ojos con sumo cuidado al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para observar aquel ruido. Mantenía la misma tranquilidad que hasta entonces, su pulso era pausado y sus movimientos casi inadvertidos. Al verlo quedó mudo de la impresión.

Un precioso ciervo se había acercado al río para beber de aquella agua cristalina que corría con tanta vida. Tenía un pelaje suave y brillante de color avellana con una cornamenta majestuosa que lo coronaba como a un rey. Sus pasos eran elegantes y precavidos, su silueta, perfecta. Con las orejas levantadas atento a cualquier peligro que acechase no muy lejos, miraba cuidadosamente con sus resplandecientes ojos todo a su alrededor. Harry le miraba extasiado, estaba impresionado por su belleza. Era verdad que había visto antes un ciervo, pero éste era su patronus, un precioso ciervo plateado brillante como una estrella que en más de una ocasión había acudido a él para hacer frente a los terribles deméntores. Ahora, al fin, veía uno real, le pareció la cosa más bonita que en aquellos momentos podía desear ver.

El ciervo se inclinó para beber sin dejar de estar siempre atento en una vigilancia permanente. Al terminar, levantó su preciosa cabeza y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Los dos estuvieron observándose largo rato sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera para pestañear. Pero, después de largo rato, el ciervo recuperó su precaución y marchó del lugar, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo. El chico quedó con la mirada fija donde segundos antes había permanecido el animal cuando también reaccionó.

Creyendo que ya había descansado lo suficiente, volvió a ponerse en camino sonriendo al recordar aquellos preciosos ojos fijos en él en una mirada que le pareció de reconocimiento.

Volvió con su descenso. La imagen de su padrino y Remus transformados le vino a la mente. ¿Había sido tan bello su padre transformado en ciervo como el que acababa de ver? Le habría gustado verle... aquella elegancia, aquel respeto que despertaba, su aura de poder y serenidad... debió ser majestuoso. Recordaba una foto que había visto en casa de Sirius cuando entró en su habitación durante su breve estancia el verano antes de empezar su quinto curso. Había acudido a él en petición de Remus, quien estaba pidiendo su presencia. Al entrar en la habitación vio un montón de libros y algunos retratos dentro de marcos de cristal colgados alrededor de la estancia. Había fotos de sus padres, de él junto con un grupo de amigos, de Marla y el grupo al completo... y una dónde un ciervo, un perro y un lobo escampaban libres por un gran prado iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Supuso que anteriormente también había habido una rata, pero todas las fotografías faltaban de ese personaje, seguramente expulsado de ellas. La vista de los tres le conmovió. Sin embargo, el hecho de que fuera de noche y bajo la única luz que despedía el cuerpo celestial, hacía que sus siluetas no fueran muy nítidas, y menos aún con su continuo movimiento.

Suspiró. Los tres amigos, cuatro contando a Peter quien por aquél entonces aún era su compañero de aventuras, juntos y en libertad, sintiendo la vida en toda su inmensidad y grandiosidad. Felices, disfrutando de unos instantes que perdurarían por siempre en sus recuerdos. ¿Aún sentía eso Sirius cuando se transformaba? Debía ser doloroso recordar aquellos momentos, sabía cuan grande era su sufrimiento, conocía los sentimientos que tenía y lo atormentaban. Le hizo lástima. Y, al mismo tiempo, sintió lástima por él mismo. Había dejado que el pasado guiara su futuro y lo condenara, debería volver a aprender, aprender de la vida y lo bueno que podía llegar a ofrecer. La pérdida era un paso que de un momento a otro debía dar, pero no podía seguir mirando atrás, hacerlo era eliminar el futuro.

Empezaba a pensar sobre su próxima comida fugaz cuando aquella sensación volvió a llamarlo sintiendo las mismas cosquillas en la nuca. Sin embargo, esta vez eran más intensas y molestas, estaba cerca. Sea lo que sea. pensó divertido. No retrocedería, su instinto le guiaba, y confiaba ciegamente en él.

El misterioso guía lo impulsó a continuar cada vez con mayor rapidez, como si estuviese impaciente por llegar. Esquivaba los árboles con seguridad, caminaba como si supiera exactamente hacia donde iba, aunque en realidad no tenía la menor idea de ello.

Pronto divisó unos espesos arbustos que le cortaban el camino, pero siguió recto. Los traspasó aún llevándose unos rasguños en sus rasgadas ropas, y se sorprendió al encontrarse delante mismo de un gran lago más bello incluso que el de la cima. Sus aguas permanecían calmadas dejando que los agitados peces tomaran su merecido respiro después del largo trayecto. Miles de plantas crecían en los lados rozando el agua con suavidad. Los árboles, distanciándose ligeramente, creaban un mullido círculo a su alrededor haciendo casi imposible su localización, protegiendo aquella maravilla de las vistas curiosas y reservándolo a los habitantes de aquel bosque verde tan lleno de vida.

Miró a un lado y a otro hasta que vio lo que esperaba encontrar. Cerca de la orilla, en un pequeño saliente de tierra que penetraba en el lago, había una preciosa criatura roja como la sangre mirándole directamente a los ojos durante unos instantes para después volver a desviarse hacia el cielo azul. Harry entendió y prosiguió a acercarse.

A pocos metros de él, se detuvo. No era que temiera al dragón, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir un respeto casi reverente a su imponente presencia. Esperó a que el animal que recordaba haber llamado Shelyak fuese el primero en hablar.

- Has venido.- fue lo único que dijo después de cinco minutos de espera.

- Sí.- el dragón no utilizó el lenguaje hablado, sus palabras eran dictadas en la mente, pero Harry las entendió perfectamente, como si hubiese usado las cuerdas vocales para pronunciarlas.

- ¿Encontraste la respuesta?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- No voy a rendirme. Aún tengo algo que hacer, y no abandonaré.- dijo con firmeza y serenidad.

- ¿Estás seguro? Esto no tiene vuelta atrás.

- Estoy seguro.- dijo con una voz que nunca hasta entonces había oído. Segura, mucho más madura que antes, su poste era elegante y lleno de paz.

El dragón permaneció otros minutos con su mirada perdida en la infinidad hasta que, después de meditar sobre algo que no conocía, bajó la cabeza y se giró para observarlo con sus ojos dorados con seriedad.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Harry montó encima del animal con facilidad. Cuando se aseguró que el chico ya se había acomodado encima su escamoso lomo, desplegó sus grandes alas y, con un fuerte impulso de las patas traseras, elevó el vuelo en medio de un remolino de aire.


	4. Rencor y soledad

En vistas de los pedidos de algunos y su falta de paciencia, he decidido subir hoy en vez de mañana (además de que muy seguramente no habría podido hasta el lunes). Así, os he subido el capítulo 4, espero que os guste. Pero antes, responderé a los reviews. =)

**al: **eso no lo digas nunca, siempre tendrás imaginación, es una fuente inagotable! Y muy sana! En cuanto al dragón... bueno, la verdad es que sí es una buena forma de pago (nada se hace por caridad en este mundo, todo tiene un precio). Y había pensado ya en eso, y verás que tu idea no está tan lejos de lo que ya tengo pensado, espero que el resultado te guste. Aunque para saber hacia donde se dirigen, deberás esperar al prox capítulo, sorry. A ver si este cap consigue aclararte algunas dudas... así lo deseo!

**Nelly Esp:** me has puesto colorada! En este momento mi cara es todo un poema... Jijijiji!! De momento, y al igual que hace Rowling, la historia se centra en Harry. Al igual que ella, todo lo que pasa a lo largo de la historia está siempre relacionado con el chico y todo son cosas que pasan a su alrededor que él puede ver y contar. Por eso, para saber sobre los demás, deberás esperar a que él pueda saberlo. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que tampoco necesitarás de mucha espera. Hasta pronto!!

**Blackcat:** yo tb hice un recorrido por el norte, pero de eso ya hace algunos años. Y la verdad es que me encantó! Yo tb soy más de montaña, la playa me agobia, y no será porqué me falte... Pero los Pirineos no los tengo al lado, están más bien lejos (si los comparo con las playas como Sitges, Vilanova i la G., Comarruga,...) Aún así tenemos la serralada del litoral. Pero me alegra que sepas algo de geografía, los que realmente dan pena son los americanos (sin ofender) puesto que allí apenas les enseñan los continentes y sus propios estados. Si saben algo más, es porque han deseado averiguarlo... Ya ves el tipo de políticos que goviernan este mundo, dan pena. En fin, espero que todo te vaya bien. Besos!

**Lladruc:** que què fara? Doncs... no, no t'ho diré, per això et caldrà llegir akest capítol; aquí veuràs el que considera que haurà de fer. Per cert, m'encanta el teu nick, en Lladruc, en Forcat i el Llunàtic, són un dels meus personatges predilectes. I m'encanten com els anomenen en català! ;) Fins aviat!

**viky:** jajajajajaja!!! Bueno, pues aquí te subo la actualización, pero advierto que cuando llegue al cap 7, voy a retrasarme puesto que más allá aún no está escrito (pero sí planeado), por lo que no podré subirlo con tanta regularidad. Aún así, estaré encantada que me vayas dando propuestas, estoy abierta a todas ellas! Y tranquila, nunca me van a molestar tus reviews! Nos vemos!! =)

**FFmania:** el dragón va a ser mucho más que un simple acompañante para el chico, ya lo verás. Y... CRÉETELO! Pero, en verdad, dime como crees que podrá arreglarlo? Bueno, mejor espera a saber cómo ha podido pasarle (sí, esto te lo respondo en este cap) y luego monta posibles curaciones, querré saberlas. Si me dáis buenas opciones, os prometo que me lo pensaré... OS DOY MI PALABRA. Venga, cúidate amiga. Bye!

.

¿Qué opináis del destino? Quizás os pensáis que ya me he vuelto loca, es posible (no lo voy a negar), pero a veces me he puesto a pensar sobre esta pregunta: ¿Existe el destino? ¿Qué es exactamente? Porque no creo que ya tengamos el camino marcado con solo nacer, qué perdida de tiempo si fuera así, ¿verdad? Tal palabra ya ha llevado grandes discusiones entrando en fantasias y locuras, como si no mereciese la pena recapacitar sobre ello, pero yo lo encuentro realmente interesante. Y debo admitir que mi gran creencia es la ciencia, y magia por igual (no resulta irónico?)   
Bueno, no quiero que pensáis que ya me han saltado los pocos tornillos que tenía, pero me ha parecido adecuado preguntarlo puesto que también me he dado cuenta que JKR se lo pregunta en sus libros. ¿Acaso os creíais que ya estaba desquiciada?  
Ahora sí, ya he terminado con las respuestas y puedo dejaros con la lectura sin daros más la paliza. Espero que os guste!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Rencor y soledad**

Llevaban dos días de vuelo casi incesante y, desde su encuentro cerca el lago, no se habían dicho nada más. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que estaban reñidos...

Al no hacer uso de su magia para poder andar, Harry ya no sentía el agotamiento acosándole día y noche, pero ahora resultaba mucho peor, puesto que su aburrimiento estaba yendo al límite, ¿hasta cuándo seguirían así? Agradecía todo lo que había hecho el animal por él. En su primer encuentro lo llevó de regreso a Hogwarts, le había sacado de allí después del reencuentro con Voldemort, y lo había obligado a despertar. ¿Pero qué había pasado durante su inconsciencia? ¿Y cómo era que le había pasado todo aquello? No recordaba estar tan mal como para quedarse paralítico... Vale, se había dislocado el hombro, pero lo había vuelto en su lugar entre convulsiones de dolor; había salvado a Sirius y sacado de detrás del portal de una existencia torturada y llena de dolor eterno; había escapado del ministerio después de hacer múltiples acrobacias; logró pasar su estado de muerte en vida y superado la debilidad que sentía después de aquello... pero en ningún momento se hirió las piernas ni la espalda. Aunque no le escapó el hecho de que las múltiples heridas que se hizo en la otra dimensión habían desaparecido. Sus ropas estaban sucias y tremendamente maltratadas, con restos de sangre y barro. Pero su piel estaba perfectamente, ni un corte. Excepto la cicatriz, fruto de la maldición _Avada Kedabra_ que recibió en solo un año. Y las dudas no terminaban allí.

Shelyak había cazado unos cuantos conejos, lo suficiente como para llenar su inclemente apetito. Decidiendo romper de una vez por todas el silencio que había ocupado las monótonas horas que pasaron hasta entonces, se dispuso a dar el primer paso de conversación con algo que supuso podía iniciar una charla estable y con algo de provecho. Quizás conseguía esclarecer sus dudas... aunque esto podía ser pedir demasiado.

- Mmm...- murmuró como dando a entender que quería decirle algo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte... qué es el Pacto del que me hablaste?- recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el dragón en su presentación, aunque eran unos recuerdos extraños, pues solo lograba vislumbrar aquellos momentos con el animal, lo demás no era otra cosa que un mar negro.

- Sí.- Vaya, ya empezamos otra vez... pensó con un suspiro de resignación y diversión a la vez. Se preparaba para preguntarlo de nuevo con la calma de la que era capaz, cuando el dragón se anticipó a él.- Cuando me sacaste la lanza que me lanzó el waddshi...- Harry supuso que se refería a aquella criatura que le había perseguido en el bosque poco después de dar con él por primera vez.- ...te heriste en la mano, ¿recuerdas? Mi sangre entró en contacto con la tuya, lo mismo pasó cuando te acercaste a la herida para sanármela. Las dos sangres se mezclaron, creando una Unión de Sangres entre ambos.- recordó que en aquel momento no dio ninguna importancia al profundo corte que se había hecho pensando solo en el dragón.- Pero, por si eso no fuera poco...- parecía irritado.- ...vas y me transmites tu energía vital, cerrando el Pacto de Unión.

- ¿El Pacto de Unión?

- ¿No has oído a hablar nunca de estos tipos de rituales? Son muy antiguos y poderosos, la conexión que se crea entre las dos partes es la más fuerte que existe, nada puede romper el lazo de la unión. En pocas palabras, ahora, tú y yo estamos unidos por sangre.

- ¡¿Que estamos qué?!

- No creas que a mi me gusta la idea. ¿Conoces la Leyenda del Dragón?- seguramente dio por supuesto de que no, pues siguió sin dejarle tiempo para pensar en el nombre que le había dicho.- Cada quinientos años, nace un dragón, distinto a todos sus congéneres. Hijo de las estrellas, destinado a ser el rey de los dragones... dotado del poder de la magia y el conocimiento. Un dragón con voluntad propia, el más fuerte y veloz de todos, con unas escamas forjadas en el fuego y cubiertas de oro.- Harry podía imaginar lo que le describía, era lo mismo que había sentido al ver por primera vez aquella criatura que ahora le hablaba.- Su vida, más larga que los elfos, y más activa que los humanos. Durante años los reyes dragones se han unido con los más valientes, poderosos y nobles seres que habitaban en la tierra, mediante el ritual de la Unión de Sangre, haciendo grandes gestas, recordadas como leyendas maravillosas y guardadas en la historia. Pero ahora...- no hacía falta que continuase, el chico era capaz de ver su frustración. Sus antepasados habían logrado la gloria, mientras que él...

- No sabía que curándote había hecho esto...

- Lo he deducido.- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Me pareció que debía ayudarte, aunque aún no he oído tus agradecimientos.- Shelyak bufó divertido con la idea.- Me da igual el pacto que hiciéramos, te salvé la vida y con ello me basta. No quiero nada de ti, ya buscaré la forma de deshacer lo que hice, no te preocupes. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que me lleves a un lugar. Después puedes irte a dónde quieras...

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No se puede deshacer, es imposible! Desde que nos vimos en el flujo vital, estamos conectados para siempre, nada se puede hacer al respecto. De todos los humanos que me podían tocar, va y me dan el más idiota... ¡Y por si no fuera poco, te debo la vida! Es increíble...- movió la cabeza con pesar- Venga, descansa. Te llevaré donde me pidas, pero no creas que te voy a agradecer lo que me hiciste.- lleno de rabia y con muchos humos, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva.

- Mira quien fue a hablar de idiota...- dijo a media voz. No hacía falta que le insultase, ya era suficiente para él saber que ahora estaba unido con un estúpido dragón con aires de importancia.

- Te oí.

Haciendo una mueca a la espalda del dragón, puso la capa encima el suelo y se recostó cerca del fuego. Con el estómago mucho más lleno, no consiguió terminar con todo lo que le había dejado Shelyak, los ojos empezaron a cerrarse entrando en un estado de tranquilidad, lejos de preocupaciones y obligaciones.

.

.

Con un gran bostezo, se levantó. Había dormido plácidamente y sin nada que se entrometiera en su descanso. El humor le había mejorado, y parecía ver las cosas de distinta forma. Recordando la conversación con Shelyak, se levantó recogió la capa y miró a su alrededor. Había anochecido. Vaya... dormí bastante...

- Sí, lo hiciste.

- ¡Shelyak! ¡No me des estos sustos!- aún no se había acostumbrado al hecho de que el dragón pudiese saber lo que pensaba. Estaba cerca de la entrada de la cueva en lo que parecía una posición de vigilancia.- ¿Me has estado velando?- preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?- no le hacía falta responder. Empezaba a conocer bastante bien aquel animal con garras.- Aprovecharemos la noche para viajar. Anda, come un poco y marchémonos.

- ¿Llevaste algo para comer? Vaya, que consideración...

- Me venía de paso.- en su voz pudo ver algo de peligro. Bien, Harry supo que era mejor comer antes de que empezara a hartarse de él, le parecía que el dragón no tenía mucha paciencia.

- Antes dijiste que había uno como tu cada quinientos años. ¿Significa que eres el único de tu raza? ¿Cómo conseguís permanecer?- dijo cogiendo una preciosa fruta de color morado con sabor a ciruela. Le había traído unas cuantas frutas, intentó imaginarse el gran dragón tomando frutas de los árboles como si fuera de compras, casi se ahoga con la imagen, así que sofocó la risa con un repentino ataque de tos.

- Nacemos de los dragones comunes. Al llegar una nueva generación, un huevo de mi raza sale de entre la cría de algún dragón.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Shelyak?

- Ciento catorce años vuestros. Seis años humanos son como uno mío.

- ¿Tienes diecinueve?- Tampoco es tan grande, pues.

- Mucho más que tu. ¿Has terminado?

- Sí.- cogió lo que aún no había terminado para poder comer por el camino, estaba seguro que tardaría bastante.

Apagó el fuego y montó otra vez, ahora sin sentir el desfallecimiento de fuerzas. El dragón saltó y, con la caída, desplegó sus imponentes alas y empezó a ganar altura. Harry se había atado la capa alrededor del cuello con un hechizo, de forma que ondulaba con el viento frío de aquella noche de verano. Por suerte, el dragón volvía a cubrirle con su magia haciendo que se sintiera caliente y cómodo encima de él. Así que, por más arrogante y engreído que lo considerase, debía agradecerle aquél detalle, dudaba que consiguiera mantenerse con vida si no fuera por la magia que le rodeaba.

- ¿Y bien, hacia dónde?

La pregunta de Shelyak le hizo reflexionar. Debía decidir qué hacer, y aún no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, el día que era, ni cuanto llevaba desaparecido del mundo mágico. Pero debía ordenar sus ideas y ya era hora de empezar a planear las cosas. ¿Qué quería hacer? Ante todo, no podía regresar a Hogwarts. No se veía capaz de afrontar todos los sucesos, y estaba seguro que debía muchísimas explicaciones. ¿Y qué más daba? Las acciones que hiciese solo le afectaban a él, ¿no? Él debía ser el responsable de sus actos, no los demás. Estaba harto que lo tratasen como a un niño, diciéndole qué hacer y cómo comportarse. No. No regresaría a Hogwarts, aún no. Y tampoco estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo algún día. También estaban los Dursley, pero enseguida desechó tal opción de su cabeza, estarían más que contentos de deshacerse al fin de él. Aunque quizás sí había alguien a quien preocuparía... su tía había cambiado, y Harry lo sabía. Sin embargo, su presencia allí les ponía en peligro y, aunque le hubiesen martirizado durante años, seguían siendo su única familia por sangre.

Necesitaba un lugar... la familia Weasley lo acogerían de inmediato, pero también ellos podían estar en peligro con él. Le dolió, pero no podía irse junto con unos seres a quienes consideraba su segunda familia. Además, estaba seguro que Dumbledore no se lo permitiría, le insistiría en irse junto con sus tíos, y no pensaba regresar para volver a arriesgar más vidas. Pensar en el director le llevó a casa de Marla, su madrina, alguien en quien podía confiar y quien de seguro que lo recibiría con un gran abrazo protector. Pero ella, al igual que los Weasley, Remus y muchos otros, formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, tenía misiones que cumplir y ya estaba en suficiente peligro. Bien, entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué quiero hacer? se preguntó sin darse cuenta que el dragón estaba tomando su propia ruta.

Una cosa sí tenía clara, debía parar los pies a Voldemort enfrentándose a él. Era su destino, su misión... pero tampoco podía empezar a buscarlo así, por las buenas. No le llegaba ni a la punta de los zapatos. Si había logrado escapar de sus encuentros había sido solamente por suerte y la ayuda extra que había recibido, puro milagro. Así, su mayor prioridad se reducía a un solo y claro objetivo. Debía entrenarse. Le hacían falta muchos más conocimientos para llegar a hacerle frente dignamente, con la escuela no tenía suficiente, y la experiencia que allí podía adquirir era de un simple estudiante. No, necesitaba más, mucho más. Esperar a poseer el nivel deseado con un aprendizaje normal serían muchos más años de muertes innecesarias. Debía acabar con aquel monstruo ya, no perdería más tiempo con sus penas ni lamentaciones. Se lo había prometido, y no solo a si mismo, sino también a Shelyak. Además, lo debía. Eran muchos quienes dependían de él, su confianza y fe estaba puesta en una misma persona, aunque aquello lo irritase profundamente. Era hora de hacer frente a su destino y, para ello, debía empezar cuando antes mejor.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé. No sé hacia donde, Shelyak.- dijo sinceramente.

El dragón no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio planeando entre la noche, con los rayos de luna reflejándose encima su cuerpo amortizando su intenso color rojo por un rubí plateado. Viendo su silencio, decidió que fuera él quien le llevase hacia su destino. Al parecer, el animal ya tenía claro hacia dónde ir, algo que, por el momento, Harry no sabía aún.

Después del largo descanso que había hecho, el chico no tenía nada de sueño, así que supuso que no estaría de más intentar sacarle unas cuantas palabras más.

- ¿Qué sucedió después de salir de Hogwarts?

Durante unos minutos el dragón se mantuvo en silencio. Pensó que tal vez se había hartado de la conversación y aquello era una clara respuesta de que la charla ya se había cerrado. Entristecido por no tener respuesta y sintiéndose mucho más sólo que antes, miró el negro océano de tierra y árboles que se extendía bajo él.

Con la presencia del animal había dejado aquel sentimiento de soledad, pero cada vez más se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo. El dragón no quería su presencia, casi parecía que algo le obligaba a cuidar del chico. Esto le hacía sentir como una carga, como un objeto indeseado que no tenía más remedio que soportar. Ahora sabía el porqué del comportamiento de Shelyak, le había condenado sin saberlo, era normal que se sintiera frustrado y por ello aceptaba, aunque a veces no podía evitar enojarse, el trato que recibía. Comprendía su sarcasmo, como se reía de su desconocimiento, pero aún así le hería. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, a Sirius… y, últimamente, a Marla. No había llegado a intimar mucho con ella, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Daría su vida por volver a verles, aunque solo fuese por unos instantes, aunque les pusiera en peligro con ello... ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Arriesgarías su vida por un capricho? pero en aquel momento, aquel capricho lo parecía todo. Todo por poder sentir que alguien le quería, por no ver rechazo ni odio en los ojos de alguien.

- Caíste inconsciente.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Tan pronto como iniciamos el vuelo caíste inconsciente.

- Inconsciente... ¿por qué? ¿Qué me pasó?

- Apuraste demasiado la resistencia de tu cuerpo. Casi pierdes la vida, y de la forma más absurda.- no sabía a qué se refería, pero saber que seguía queriendo hablar le animó.- Después de salir de las puertas de la muerte tocaste energía en estado puro, algo que nadie en su sano juicio habría hecho jamás. ¿Acaso querías quemarte vivo?

- Las puertas de la muerte... ¿Te refieres al Portal de las Almas Sin Voz?

- El nombre que le deis es irrelevante. Además, aquel portal al que te refieres no es más que un paso al espacio que se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte.

- Pero tuve que ir, debía recatar a alguien.

- ¿Era importante para ti?

- Sí.- volvió a callar, por lo que fue Harry quien decidió continuar.- ¿Por qué has dicho que toqué energía pura? ¿Es eso aquella luz que vi en el pozo?- al no responder supuso que debía ser así.

- Por suerte, pude hacerla fluir sin que se acumulara en tu interior.

- No comprendo...

- Verás, la energía pura no es más que una gran cantidad de magia concentrada en un espacio muy pequeño. Cuando hacéis magia, estáis usando un pequeño flujo de esta energía concentrándola en una forma determinada.

- La Onda...- dijo recordando las clases de Magia Antigua que había empezado el curso anterior.

- La Onda es, justamente, ésta energía. De ahí, todos los seres extraen la vida, así, todos estamos conectados a ella mediante nuestra existencia. Sin embargo, hay quienes podemos extraer más energía utilizándola como magia. Ahí entramos con el aura de cada individuo. Según su aura, está más o menos cerca de la Onda. Aquellos que estén más próximos pueden utilizar un flujo mayor de energía, pero también deben estar más preparados. Para evitar que la misma energía los destruya, su aura crece en consecuencia. Pero tú, al no estar aún preparado para recibirla y menos aún toda de golpe, no has podido soportarla.

- Me hubiese podido quemar...- recordó el libro de los Sabios que le había entregado Marla y que guardaba en Hogwarts dentro de un poderoso hechizo. Y también vio, por unos instantes, el dolor de la sangre hirviendo y su cuerpo cubierto de llamas. Así, todo lo que había pasado había sido real...

- En aquellos momentos estaba intentando fluir toda aquella energía. Tú estabas inconsciente, pero podías sentir perfectamente sus efectos.

No había sido un sueño. Había sentido aquel dolor durante muchísimo tiempo, la locura del sufrimiento, sin encontrar ninguna escapatoria, incluso casi cede a la demencia. Había estado tan cerca, que su propia memoria desapareció sumiéndole en el anonimato.

- También curaste mis heridas... pero recuerdo despertar completamente inmóvil. Incluso ahora lo estoy, no puedo mover mis piernas sin la ayuda de la magia. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aquel poder acabó haciéndome daño?- pensó que talvez el exceso de energía le había provocado aquel estado de parálisis.

- Pude salvar tu vida haciendo que la energía no se concentrase en ti, sino que _estuviese_ en ti.- ¿No es lo mismo? pensó.- No. Si se cierra dentro del cuerpo no puede cambiar y adaptarse. Pero si la expandes, el daño es menor. Ahora tu aura se ha ampliado considerablemente a causa del impacto que recibiste, pero sigue sin ser lo suficientemente grande como para albergar toda la magnitud que posees. Antes incluso de exponerte a ella, tu poder era ya muy grande, pero lo mantenías en ti, cosa que hubiera hecho que con el tiempo tu aura fuese madurando y agrandándose para protegerte de la energía que más cerca tendrías. No has permitido a tu cuerpo que se adaptara con tiempo, ni que la protección que te da el aura sea la necesaria. Por ello, he tenido que expandir la energía. Ahora podrás hacer uso de la magia pero con mayor magnitud, sin embargo, esto también puede suponer un peligro para ti mismo. Debes expulsar la magia para evitar que se concentre, pero tampoco puedes abusar de ella para no tener que coger más de la que tu aura puede soportar.

Harry había permanecido callado, intentando entender lo que aquél ser tan extraño le estaba explicando. Todo le parecía muy confuso. Pero, por lo que había entendido de aquella larga exposición, el hecho de que aquella energía hubiese entrado en él le había llevado a las mismísimas puertas de la muerte. Sin embargo, ahora debería ir con cuidado. La magia había aumentado en él, pero no como debería haberlo hecho, no había seguido el ciclo natural... y aquello podría llevarlo a su destrucción si no iba con más precaución.

- Aún así, tu temeridad, además de poder terminar con tu vida, ha hecho que tu cuerpo quedase gravemente maltrecho. Por ello, quedaste completamente inmóvil.

- Pero ahora no lo estoy. ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que al expandirse reanimó gran parte de tus extremidades.

- Pero sigo sin poderme mover del todo...

- Ya te he dicho que la cantidad a la que te expusiste era muy grande, aún puedes agradecer que puedas seguir con vida. La verdad es que estuviste casi dos semanas en la corda floja, en más de una ocasión llegué a pensar que había sido demasiado. Además, tu cuerpo estaba en un estado lamentable, débil y sin energías, con unas defensas pésimas, y tu cabezota tampoco hacía nada para ayudar rindiéndose con demasiada facilidad.

- ¿Y por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó con dureza.

- Era mi obligación.

La conversación había terminado.

.

.

La monotonía del vuelo ponía de mal humor a Harry. Cada vez que lograba despejar un poco su mente, volvía a recaer entre un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios. Se sentía solo y abandonado, había sufrido mucho y aún esperaba una pequeña ayuda por parte de alguien que nunca llegaría. Y ahora, por si no fuera poco, había perdido la posibilidad de volver a utilizar sus piernas... definitivamente estaba paralítico. Empezaba a asumirlo cada vez con más seguridad y desconsuelo. Era verdad que usando la magia era como si nada le sucediera, a primera vista no había ninguna diferencia, pero... era como si un par de palos funcionasen casi maquinalmente, sin sentir nada, ni dolor ni alivio. Aún no lograba hacerse a la idea de aquella nueva deficiencia, ¿y si alguna vez se quedaba sin magia? ¿Estaría indefenso? ¿Más incluso que un muggle? Porque si era así, Voldemort tenía las de ganar. ¿Cómo conseguiría vencerlo, ahora? ¡Solo encerrándole dentro de una cápsula de anulación y ya le tenía! Nada más invocar este conjuro y habría ganado la tan larga batalla, ¿no resultaba curioso? Todos aquellos años intentando matarle y ahora lo podía lograr con algo tan sencillo como aquello... ¿Había condenado al mundo? Siempre quedaba Dumbledore... pero él no podía detenerlo, ¡nadie podía hacerle frente! ¡Maldita profecía! ¿Cómo lograré terminar con él de esta forma? Además, cuando me mate... ya nadie podrá detenerlo. ¿O acaso podría existir alguien más? No la respuesta llegó tan rápido que se sorprendió. No, no habría nadie más. Todo dependía de él, ¡todo! Y él no podía... No era que se rindiese, no aún. Pero la obviedad le hacía volver a la cruda realidad. Lucharía, por supuesto. Pero el resultado estaba escrito desde un inicio. Menudo combate... la derrota está definida incluso antes de empezar.

El rencor del dragón hacia el chico no había disminuido en absoluto. Aún se mantenía distante, encerrado en sus propios problemas y ajeno al creciente estado de soledad de Harry. Parecía como si, a pesar de compartir el largo viaje y la extraña unión que les ataba, nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Al llegar al mediodía, empezó a descender hacia otro lago que brillaba entre la gran multitud de árboles. Justo al medio, una isla de tierra repleta de mullida hierba y flores amarillas y blancas, les presentó el lugar idóneo para detenerse. Tan pronto como tocó tierra firme, Harry descendió dejando que su entumecida espalda se moviese con el vaivén de las piernas. Una suave brisa despeinaba su oscuro pelo relajándole durante unos instantes que aprovechó para observar con mayor detenimiento su alrededor. Todo era bellísimo.

Al ver el agua tan plácida y limpia, unas ganas locas de lanzarse en ella traspasaron todas las preocupaciones que pudiera tener e, inmediatamente, empezó a quitarse los zapatos y la ropa hasta dejarse con solo los calzoncillos. No era que estuviese sucio, había estado utilizando la magia para limpiarse y con fantásticos resultados, pero echaba de menos la sensación del agua cubriendo el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó directo al lago casi de cabeza. Aunque, como bien imaginó el dragón, rápidamente sacó la mojada cara con una exclamación de sorpresa. El agua estaba helada.

Sabiendo que más le valía protegerse del frío si no quería coger hipotermia, dejó que la magia, además de permitirle mover las piernas, le rodease mostrando parte de su aura que le permitiría calentar el agua justo antes de tocar su piel quedando en una temperatura ideal.

No sabía nadar, nunca había aprendido, por lo que no pudo irse más allá de la orilla. Le hubiera gustado poder dirigirse hacia el centro, o moverse como lo hacían los grandes nadadores alrededor de la pequeña isla. Aquello era una de las cosas que siempre le había gustado saber y que, muy seguramente, nunca aprendería.

Giró su cuerpo hacia aquél pequeño monte con flores esperando encontrar al dragón echado encima la hierba dormitando plácidamente en aquél tranquilo lugar, pero no lo vio. Siguió buscándole con la mirada, algo intrigado por su desaparición. Quizá había ido a buscar algo para comer…

Así pues, volvía a estar sólo. Le hubiese gustado que también sus amigos pudiesen disfrutar de aquel lugar, a todos les iría bien. El aire le relajaba, en realidad hasta ahora había encontrado ésta sensación tranquilizadora en todos los sitios que había visitado junto con el dragón, era gratificante.

Otra vez volvió a pensar en ellos. Seguramente estarían ya en sus casas, pasando las breves vacaciones veraniegas. ¿Le estarían buscando? Se había ido bruscamente de Hogwarts, ¿cómo se lo habían tomado? No recordaba muy bien todos los acontecimientos pasados pues se definían en aquella borrosa espiral de imágenes que aún no había logrado descifrar. Recordaba vagamente el rescate de Sirius, también su carrera hacia la escuela para detener a Voldemort, incluso llegaba a vislumbrar una pequeña visión sobre una cúpula dorada semejante a una burbuja que rodeaba al completo todo Hogwarts y sus terrenos. Y una muerte. Alguien había muerto ante él otra vez, y de nuevo no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitarla… ¿pero quién? ¿Quién había muerto? Sentía un encogimiento del corazón al pensar en la luz verde dirigirse hacia una figura esbelta y delicada que corría y lloraba a la vez… era la muerte que avanzaba para llevarse a su escogido.

Una sonrisa apareció frente todas las demás imágenes. Enseguida la identificó. Era Cho Chang, una chica que le había traído loco en cuarto y también en quinto, aunque pronto vio lo que era en realidad, un amor platónico de un adolescente de quince años. Algo pasajero que la misma madurez se llevaría, algo que después de descubrir su destino dejó de tener importancia. Ella era quien había muerto. Ahora recordaba sus gritos desgarrando la oscuridad y el dolor de sus músculos al obligarles en apresurarse mientras observaba, horrorizado, como su vida se extinguía como la llama de una vela al ser soplada con lentitud. Y aún recordaba el dolor punzante de su cicatriz, su sentimiento de impotencia a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho, de las duras pruebas que había soportado antes de poder llegar junto con quienes necesitaban de él. Pero no había sido el único en ver su última sonrisa, alguien más gritó su nombre desesperadamente. Pensar en aquella otra voz le hizo profundizar en su sentimiento de soledad. Estaba tan sólo… sentía como el peso que cargaba incrementaba cada vez más, y él sólo no podía…

Un fuerte impacto contra su cabeza le hizo trastabillar impactando de cara al agua. El golpe fue tan potente, que por unos instantes quedó completamente desorientado aún con la cabeza bajo el agua sintiendo que se ahogaba. Cuando consiguió anteponerse al pánico de ahogo, ordenó a todas sus partes para que le ayudaran a ponerse nuevamente de pie. Al fin, pudo volver a respirar el aire tosiendo toda el agua que se había tragado con la caída. No le dolía la cabeza, al contrario de lo que suponía debido al impacto, y tampoco encontró ningún rastro de sangre al llevarse la mano casi inconscientemente a su nuca esperando encontrar restos de ella. Sin embargo, el golpe había sido grande, y había venido de detrás. Mucho antes de empezar a pensar con claridad, su instinto de defensa se había activado para protegerle girándose hacia la fuente de la agresión. Pero no había nada. Miró con vehemencia a su alrededor, intentando no dejar ni un centímetro sin investigar, poniendo sumo detalle en cada elemento. Continuaba sin encontrar nada que le indicase cuál podía ser la causa de aquel ataque. No podía ser que se lo hubiese imaginado… ¿acaso había alguien más? ¿Magia negra, quizás?

Dejando que sus otros sentidos buscasen sin depender de la vista, encontró un pequeño ruido no muy lejos de él. Parecía como si alguien o algo saliera del agua, aunque también podía estar entrando, pero esto era más improbable. Siguió atento. Era más bien grande, puesto que sus pasos se hundían bastante en la hierba aplastando un área algo más grande que un pie normal… Volvió a abrir los ojos y, allí donde debía haber un elemento moviéndose, solo encontró aire. Sonrió. En el caso de estar en el mundo mágico, en contacto con otros seres humanos, hubiese pensado que aquello podía ser alguien con una capa invisible, o bien con un hechizo mimetizador. Pero ésta no era la situación… ¡Shelyak… sé que has sido tu, estúpido dragón! Casi me ahogas con tu broma de mal gusto. ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ésta me la vas a pagar. pensó mientras sonreía maléficamente.

Después de dejar que su cuerpo se relajara con el refrescante ejercicio, volvió junto con su ropa y se acercó al animal que descansaba tranquilamente disfrutando del caliente sol.

- ¿Estaba buena el agua?- dijo entreabriendo un ojo.

- Sí, mucho.- respondió aún sin haberse cambiado.- Bueno, ¿qué tal si comemos algo? En este lago hay unos peces _muy _grandes.- dijo remarcando la palabra "muy".

- ¿Acaso te has encontrado con uno?

- Así es.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has capturado? Hubiese sido un buen manjar.

- Se podría decir que nadar no es su único fuerte…- levantó su mano y la movió como si lanzase algo contra el dragón. Siguiendo su orden, un gran rayo de agua salió del lago y se fue a estrellar directamente contra el asombrado animal.- Vaya… cuanto lo siento… ¿está buena el agua?

Después de aquella remojada, los dos empezaron una peligrosa guerra de agua dentro del mismo lago. Harry no se separaba de la orilla, mientras que Shelyak usaba su gran cola para lanzarle olas enteras que solo podía refrenar mediante débiles hechizos que nada más paraban el impulso sin poder evitar mojarse. La batalla continuó hasta que sus fuerzas empezaron a menguar entrada la tarde. No habían comido nada, pero con el combate, gran cantidad de peces habían caído en la orilla, peces que después comieron con voracidad y sin refreno delante del precioso fuego que siempre les acompañaba.

Dejaron que la sombra de un viejo y gran árbol que reinaba en aquél trozo de tierra, les protegiera del molesto sol mientras la brisa secaba sus mojados cuerpos. Había sido un combate un tanto original, y muy divertido. Ambos disfrutaron del momento dejando a un lado cualquier enfrentamiento anterior, les había hecho bien y ahora, sentían que algo más les unía, un débil sentimiento de amistad que empezaba a florecer.

- Llegaremos antes del crepúsculo.

- ¿Dónde?

- Dentro de poco lo sabrás.

Levantó su pesado cuerpo y estiró las cuatro patas preparándose para más horas de vuelo. Harry, viendo sus movimientos, decidió vestirse para poder salir tan pronto como pudieran. Estaba ansioso para saber dónde quería llevarle el dragón.


	5. Fuego del atardecer

Antes de nada, los reviews!

**Lladruc:** Lleida! Bon lloc. Jo no és k sigui de Barna ciutat, pro sí dels voltants. Espero que akest capítol et tregui d'intrigues, si més no, la majoria d'elles. Aps, i ja t'agregaré al msn! Ja ens veurem! =)

**vicky:** bueno, bueno... este cap me ha salido bastante más largo, así que espero que no te quedes tan corta. Aunque permíteme decir que en realidad no son cortos, solo que aquí parece que se... encojan. Jajajajjaja!! Y te parece que el dragón tiene cierto toque de Snape? Vaya... nunca lo había mirado así... O.o Tranquilízate con Sirius & Cia., ya saldrán. =) Bye!!!

**Sacralo:** pues aquí te dejo con el quinto. Disfrútalo!

**FFmania: **qué haría yo sin tus comentarios tan... emotivos? XD Naah, es broma, me alegro que me dejes reviews, lo sabes. Bueno... lo que dices, sí, sería posible. No sé... y no es que no lo haya pensado como una salida, pero... ¿tienes una idea más original? Anda, sorpréndeme! Y no, no es verdad. Bueno, sí, pero la ciencia no lo ha demostrado todavía. Quizás algún día escribo sobre: _Teorías de la Onda: energía vital_; jejejejeje. Hasta pronto!!

**Nelly Esp: **aquí lo verás. Me sorprende que no me dejes con dudas ni preguntas, así pues te las respondí todas? Gracias por el review, bye!

**al:** a mi me encantan! Y, la verdad, encuentro las discusiones (peleas) un tanto... cómicas, dan un toque de humor a la historia. Y ese personaje, Shelyak, me permite conseguir ese proposito. Ahora que empezarán a "avenirse" un poco más, esas peleas se convertirán en un punto seguido que animará el ambiente, aunque sea con un humor sarcástico u irónico. Nos vemos!

.

Este capítulo me ha quedado mucho más largo, creo que es el mayor que he hecho de momento, así que espero que llene vuestras espectativas.  
Al fin me iré de vacaciones, aunque parecen más fiestas de trabajo que vacaciones en sí mismas, ¿por qué el trabajo tiene que agobiarme durante todo el año? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme tal castigo??? No és justo... pero qué remedio.  
Como no tengo mucho tiempo, ni siquiera podré hacer la quinceaba revisión del cap, no he conseguido extenderme con las respuestas, lo siento. Pero bueno, el caso es que me alegra ver que seguís leyendo aunque sean locuras y tonterías sin sentido que a veces llenan mi vacía cabeza.  
Está bien, paro ya. Mejor leed y esperad a lanzarme tomates hasta el fin del capítulo. ¡Qué aproveche!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Fuego del atardecer**

El sol empezaba a descender en el horizonte, cuando una multitud de acontecimientos golpearon al aburrido Harry.

Shelyak empezó a subir más y más, internándose entre las mullidas nubes humedeciéndoles sus cuerpos con pequeñas gotas de agua. Todo a su alrededor cambió apareciendo un inmenso mar blanco teñido de naranja y rojo. Era hermosísimo. Como si los árboles verdes hubiesen sufrido un repentino toque hibernal, lo que antes habían sido grandes explanadas de verde, ahora se presentaba como un extenso campo blanco. Parecía suave y delicado, como nata lanzada desde el cielo, cubriendo cualquier irregularidad con sensuales ondulaciones. Sus ojos miraban ociosos el fantástico paisaje, cuando el dragón volvió a descender con un picado que lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Al fin, después del impacto inicial, pudo sobreponerse volviendo a atender a su alrededor. Estaba estupefacto. Todos los árboles y montañas habían desaparecido. En su lugar, un mar infinito llenaba la vista. Sus colores variaban con los menguantes rayos del sol y se internaban en las profundas aguas creando multitud de sombras en su interior.

Habían llegado a su meta, el fin el viaje. No pudo evitar suspirar cansado pero algo más alegre al ver un pequeño trozo de tierra ante ellos. Dejó que el refrescante viento removiera su pelo sin aquella presión del descenso y relajó la tensión provocada por la adrenalina. Nunca había comprendido como podía eso alterarle tanto, sin embargo debía admitir que la sensación del estómago en un puño le agradaba con locura.

Sus poderosas patas terminadas en afiladas garras, rozaron la superficie del agua con suavidad, como temiendo romper aquella serenidad que le hacía mecerse sin descanso. Sin saber el como o porqué, se encontró dejando que sus brazos se extendieran a sus lados permitiendo que su resistencia al aire fuese mayor. Sentía como su pecho era presionado por la velocidad, pero no le importaba, aquella sensación de libertad lograba hacerle ver un mundo distinto, era como si consiguiese evadirse de su pesado cuerpo, cuánto le gustaba. Podía sentir la euforia del vuelo al cerrar los ojos, era como estar volando sentado, aunque pronto vio que su falta de sensibilidad inferior aún lo liberaba más, haciendo que no fuese más que un viaje oscuro lleno de extraños movimientos fuera de su juicio u opinión.

Un giro hacia la derecha le obligó volver a mirar observando como se acercaban, cada vez más, a la isla que ya antes había vislumbrado en las alturas. El ala dibujó un gran argo en el agua, y volvió a enderezarse llegando definitivamente, a una costa llena de fina y reluciente arena blanca. Aún así, no fue allí donde decidió detenerse, sino que siguió tierra adentro hasta dar con un gran y extenso campo rodeado de un profundo bosque verde. La plana estaba repleta de preciosas flores silvestres de todos los colores, era como ver el arco iris reflejado en aquellos delicados y suaves pétalos. Con suavidad, se posó encima de ellos dejando que el aroma aturdiera al maravillado chico durante unos breves segundos.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado.- dijo con orgullo mirando a su alrededor mientras el chico descendía por su escamoso lomo.

- ¿A dónde me has llevado?

- ¿No lo ves?

- Solo logro ver un pedazo de tierra perdido en medio de vete a saber dónde...- dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica como dando a entender que continuaba igual de perdido.- ...aunque debo admitir que es bellísimo.

- Vamos.

- Bueno, cuando se digne usted a decirme donde demonios estamos...

- Calla y espabila.

Bufó, y prosiguió a seguirle. El animal se movía confiado, como si supiera exactamente donde estaba y hacia donde dirigirse. Todo aquel misterio no hizo sino enfurecer más al joven muchacho que seguía sus grandes pasos entre las perfumadas flores intentando alejarse de aquél aroma que parecía descolocarlo. Odiaba volver a sentirse desconocedor de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, detestaba aquél nivel de ignorancia en el cual ya se había visto envuelto en más de una ocasión donde lo único que pretendían era su "seguridad" aún aquello acarrease víctimas inocentes. ¿Aún lo consideraban un niño? ¿No demostró con clara nitidez su madurez? Bueno, en realidad no... y menos aún después de todo lo ocurrido durante ese último curso, donde lo único que había hecho resultó esconderse tras una fachada de mentiras mostrando quien no era para autoprotegerse de sí mismo y los demás. Quizás tenían razón, quizás aún era un niño... aunque nadie contradecía su valentía y resistencia, mucho más avanzada para su edad. Un punto a su favor en la lucha por el reconocimiento.

Traspasaron un mullido grupo de arbustos puntiagudos y se internaron en aquel espeso bosque donde ni siquiera los escasos rayos de sol, conseguían iluminar el húmedo subsuelo. Pudo escuchar cierto ruido lejano de pájaros hablando, más bien conversando, en una disputa que no entendió. Miles de hojas caídas al largo del tiempo, cubrían la tierra dándole cierto refugio de las abrasadoras y secantes temperaturas, conservándolo todo fresco y verde, preparado para albergar mucha más vida de la que el mismo espacio podía dar a disponer. Y, a pesar de la gran multitud de hierbajos y pequeños vegetales, altos troncos repletos de laboriosas hormigas y miles de insectos distintos se repartían por todo a su alrededor dándole cierto aire de laberinto. Ni siquiera entendía como era capaz de existir un sendero como aquél por donde pasaban con un lugar tan salvaje y falto de cuidados. Solo necesitó dar un rápido vistazo a su espalda para ver que no existía tal camino recorrido, era como si fuese una moqueta que iba creándose a su paso y, de igual forma, se borrara tras su uso.

- ¿Va a durar mucho más?- preguntó. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, incluso dudaba que hubiese hecho el menor esfuerzo de prestar atención a su duda.

Imperturbable, la enorme bestia siguió andando cómodamente y sin tener que apartar ningún árbol en su recorrido, algo que encontró impresionante debido a su gran tamaño y por el apretujado grupo de plantas que casi parecían competir para hacerse con un diminuto espacio en aquella selva. Moviendo su impresionante cola al compás de sus pasos y a ras de suelo, el dragón seguía abriendo el mágico camino sin tener en cuenta a su acompañante. Casi se podía decir que lo había olvidado al completo o, al menos, esa fue la impresión que sacó Harry.

Justo cuando empezaba a desesperar por tanto silencio y misterio, la agobiante naturaleza se serenó dando lugar a un magnífico e impresionante escenario. Como crecido siguiendo la línea del lugar, un precioso edificio blanco como el marfil lleno de diminutas y delicadas vetas plateadas, se levantaba rodeado de un cuidado y perfecto jardín. Era muy parecido a los antiguos y ruinosos templos griegos, una imagen que rememoró de sus estudios en la escuela muggle. Todo él parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, inalterable al tiempo, reluciente e intocable como si terminase de ser construido. Incluso llegó a sospechar si eso no era cierto. La verdad es que ver aquel orden y pulidez en medio del más caótico bosque era algo impactante que le daba a pensar en la posible mano humana. ¿Acaso vivía allí alguien? Porqué, fuera quien fuese, debía ser alguien importante, muy importante viendo la inmensidad de la estructura y el respeto casi divino que despedía.

Magníficos y verdes árboles lo rodeaban, incluso adornaban, dándole una belleza aún mayor, si aquello era posible. Estaba cubierto de césped perfectamente cortado y mimado, varias flores violetas y blancas recubrían todo su perímetro dejando solo libre la entrada. Mimosas y llorones cubrían los lados cerca de un pequeño riachuelo que corría libremente protegido por grandes piedras redondeadas, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un diminuto puente que permitía traspasar aquel cristalino río de poco más de medio metro de anchura.

Tres eslabones perfectamente rectangulares permitían el acceso a un par de puertas de plata perfectamente pulidas repletas de imágenes y extraños símbolos que, en la distancia, no supo identificar. Dos columnas flanqueaban cada lado de la entrada, accediendo al magnífico cobertizo antes de la espléndida entrada.

Sin esperar las palabras del dragón, hipnotizado por aquella construcción tan misteriosa e increíble a la vez, se acercó, vacilante, hacia la enorme entrada. No podía hacer nada más que observar pasmado las resplandecientes puertas de algo más de dos metros y medio de altura. Poco a poco fue dejando que aquella extraña fuerza le atrajera hasta quedar frente a frente con aquel bloque de plata. Miles de siluetas laboriosamente trabajadas con una precisión pasmosa, mostraban distintas imágenes de batallas con lanzas y espadas, centenares de guerreros con armaduras corriendo de un lado para otro, enfrentándose... y dragones. Magníficos e impresionantes dragones lanzando zarpazos, batiendo sus alas, golpeando con una furiosa cola... Y, aunque no eran la únicas criaturas que allí se ilustraban, esas resultaban, sin lugar a dudas, las más impactantes de todas.

- ¿A qué esperas?

Despertando de aquel sueño, buscó la procedencia de la voz. El dragón lo miraba sonriente y divertido al ver su indecisión. Estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras, con una postura plácida y tranquila, como si esperase su próximo paso con una paciencia atípica en él. Sus ojos le instaron a continuar.

No se preguntó el porqué esperaba tras él dejándole el primer paso al chico. Solo asintió en respuesta, y volvió a fijarse en aquella entrada que rápidamente le sumió en sus encantos. Dio un par de pasos hacia las puertas, y alargó su temblorosa y tímida mano para posarla encima de lo que sería una superficie dura, fría y llena de desniveles. Pero no llegó ni a rozarla con sus dedos, cuando las dos grandes puertas empezaron a abrirse por si solas.

Sorprendido, reculó un paso.

Un inmenso espacio completamente blanco y sin nada más que su propio material, se mostró ante él. Nada le daba a entender qué podía haber allí dentro, es más, por lo que sus confusos ojos lograban admirar, enseguida supo que no había absolutamente nada.

-Vamos.

Ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a su acompañante, no hacía falta. Se armó de valor, y empezó a caminar hacia el interior. Tal y como había sospechado, allí no había más que mármol blanco por todas partes, ninguna ventana, ninguna luz que justificara aquella iluminación tan clara, la misma que habría obtenido al exterior bajo una cómoda sombra.

Quiso preguntarle el motivo al dragón cuando, abriendo completamente los ojos, se dio cuenta que éste había desaparecido. Allí donde segundos antes había estado posado el magnífico animal, ahora no había nada más que aire. ¿Se había marchado dejándolo sólo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Se dispuso a salir en su búsqueda, cuando descubrió a un chico un paso por detrás suyo que miraba al frente tranquilamente. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ¿llevaba mucho tiempo allí?

Tenía el pelo liso, no muy largo, de un color dorado como el trigo y con ciertos tonos rojos sólo reflejados con la luz; sus ojos, como oro envejecido, no reparaban en nada más que algo ajeno a su observador. Vestía una preciosa túnica de un rojo sangre que le daba una apariencia de cierto respeto y orgullo. Sus manos estaban unidas en su espalda en una clara posición pensativa, en verdad todo él parecía estar sumido en infinitos pensamientos más allá de lo imaginado. El chico, aún era incapaz de determinar su edad, solo pasaba por un par o tres de dedos sobre Harry. No le miraba, era como si no supiese que alguien más le estaba observando completamente admirado por dar con él. Pero, antes de que pudiese pronunciar ninguna palabra en su boca abierta, el desconocido dirigió sus misteriosos ojos en él. Harry no podía hacer más que maravillarse por todo aquello que cada vez parecía más irreal.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí embobado?- dijo sonriente. Deslizó sus manos a cada lado, y caminó hacia delante haciendo que la confusión del chico llegara hasta puntos insoportables.

- ¿Quién eres?- logró articular después de la sorpresa inicial. Tuvo que apresurar su paso para llegar a alcanzarle.

Sin conseguir dar más de cinco pasos, todo a su alrededor cambió envuelto en una extraña neblina. Pero el extraño ni siquiera se inmutó por aquello, sino que siguió caminando con una calma exasperante.

Aquél espacio blanco y solitario cambió para dar lugar a una increíble mansión.

- No está mal... Tienes buen gusto.

- ¿Qué?- dijo jadeante.

- Vamos a ver qué tal.

Dejó el gran hall donde se encontraban, para desviarse a su derecha. Dos grandes puertas de madera, una de ellas abierta al completo, les dieron acceso a lo que parecía ser un confortable comedor. Había una espaciosa mesa ovalada de madera con siete sillas a su alrededor, encima colgaba una gran araña de hierro pintada de negro llena de amarillentas velas encendidas que formaban parte de la exquisita habitación. También pudo observar una preciosa chimenea con el fuego encendido... ¿no estaban en verano?

La sala estaba repleta de grandes ventanas que divisaban el exterior de la estancia mostrándoles un profundo bosque alrededor. Estaban flanqueadas por unas preciosas cortinas rojas y unas gruesas cuerdas trenzadas con oro que las mantenían sujetas a cada lado. Absolutamente todo estaba perfectamente cuidado, la madera brillante y adornada con más gravados exquisitos, los dos bloques de piedra que dibujaban el agujero de la chimenea, tenían la forma de dos dragones erguidos en una posición que le recordó mucho a la del animal que conocía en sus momentos de orgullo. Pero la mesa no ocupaba toda la sala, sino la mitad de ella. Delante el crepitante fuego había una magnífica alfombra, también roja, con butacas de piel negras y varios cojines al suelo, todo dispuesto para pasar un buen rato enfrente la agradable fuente de calor.

- ¿Y eso?- dijo el chico examinando una larga tela colgada en la pared.

Una impresionante escena se abría a sus ojos. Un magnífico dragón hecho con hilos de oro y rojo rubí, se levantaba majestuoso en pleno vuelo mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, incluso era capaz de ver cada una de sus escamas como si la imagen fuese real. Encima el bello animal, había una silueta de alguien a quien no logró identificar vistiendo completamente de negro. Ambos parecían disfrutar de un exquisito vuelo encima de difusas imágenes y un claro cielo blanquecino. El detalle llegaba hasta tal punto, que incluso llegó a pensar en si no habían hecho una fotografía y la pasaron a un trozo de tela. ¿Cómo si no, habían logrado hacer algo de tan minucioso detalle?

Le dirigió una mirada rápida y seria al chico, y continuó con su reconocimiento. Harry estaba completamente mudo, ni siquiera sabía si tenía aún voz.

Al otro lado de la gran entrada de piedra iluminada por varias antorchas colgadas de las desnudas paredes, había otra habitación con la misma entrada por la que terminaban de salir. Cruzaron las oscuras y lisas puertas que no tenían más que extraños símbolos en sus bordes, y dieron con otra sala de aire confortable. Como la otra, tenía una gran chimenea encendida con los mismos dragones guardándola. Estaba cubierta de estanterías bien sujetas a las paredes, repletas de libros de distintos tamaños y dimensiones. Parecía una biblioteca, aunque el fuego estaba algo fuera de contexto al lado de tanto papel. La alfombra, mucho más grande que su vecina, tenía el dibujo de una gran espiral dorada y roja. También múltiples cojines estaban esparcidos encima, aquello le dio unas ganas enormes de echarse encima de cualquiera de ellos. Paseó mirando la gran multitud de libros y se fascinó con cada título que leía, aunque no pudo evitar intrigarse por otros con títulos claramente irreconocibles en su idioma.

- Así que te gustan las Artes Oscuras y su defensa...- murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry no le había oído, estaba demasiado absorto observando de forma rápida un viejo volumen titulado _Los misterios de la Magia Negra I_ con cubierta de piel arrugada y medio agrietada. Pero la sensación de un par de ojos posados en él consiguió arrancar la mirada de aquél fascinante libro. Unas esferas doradas le observaban haciendo que le recorriese un escalofrío por su espalda, aquella mirada seria y ¿enfadada? hicieron que, a desgana, dejase el libro donde estaba. Si tenía tiempo, ya echaría un vistazo. Además, aquella colección era muy extensa...

Volvieron a salir, y dirigieron sus pasos a una escalera de piedra que les dirigía a un piso superior donde muy seguramente estarían las habitaciones. Y así fue. Al llegar pudieron ver un largo pasadizo con ventanas a su largo, repletas de puertas. Todas ellas con un símbolo, y todos distintos entre si.

- Será mejor que descansemos por hoy.- dijo indicándole la parte de la izquierda donde sólo había una puerta.

- Aún no me has dicho quien eres, y qué es todo esto.

- ¿No lo adivinas?- lo miró burlonamente y añadió:- Buenas noches.- sin más entró a la primera que encontró y cerró dejándole completamente sólo en aquél pasadizo.

Consiguió cerrar su boca y meneó la cabeza como intentando despejarse de su aturdimiento.

- No comprendo nada.- se dijo a si mismo rascándose la cabeza probando encontrar una explicación a todo aquello, pero quedó más confuso incluso que antes.

Sintiendo un cansancio que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto, siguió el consejo de aquél individuo y le imitó.

.

.

Un tímido rayo de sol flotó hasta dar de lleno en su párpado derecho. Gruñó en señal de protesta y se tumbó hacia el otro lado. Pero, poco después, decidió que era hora de desplazar el sueño, la dura realidad terminaría cayéndole encima de todas formas.

Al abrir los ojos después de bostezar de una forma algo exagerada, se dio cuenta que aún seguía en aquella fantástica habitación. Por unos momentos pensó que todo había sido un sueño, un largo, extraño y precioso sueño. Pero después de parpadear varias veces y tras tomar las gafas de encima una de las mesas, se alegró al ver que todo seguía como antes de conciliar el sueño. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se puso dentro de una bañera de mármol negro que, sin comprender, estaba llena de agua tibia lista para su uso. Se lavó concienzudamente y, otra vez para su sorpresa, observó que el agua sucia se cambiaba por otra de limpia como por arte de magia. No pudo evitar echar algo más de jabón en la bañera viendo como rápidamente se llenaba de pequeñas y alegres burbujas. Le divirtió aquél rato de descanso.

Miró enfrente la gran bañera-piscina enfocando la mirada en una gran ventana que mostraba la naturaleza del exterior. Unas cortinas blancas semitransparentes le daban una intimidad que agradecía, no podía imaginarse salir desnudo y que alguien le viese al pasar por allí. Aunque dudaba que hubiera alguien más, según recordaba de su entrada, solo otro chico habitaba en aquella gran mansión. Pero... ¿dónde estaba? Era todo tan extraño, no sabía absolutamente nada de su condición actual, ¿cómo había podido entregarse con tanta facilidad a la ignorancia? Podía ser todo una trampa... pero debía reconocer que tampoco estaba tan mal.

Cubierto con una toalla blanca, se dirigió hacia el armario buscando algo para ponerse. La ropa que hasta ahora había usado estaba sucia y llena de rasguños y cortes, así que supuso que mejor sería mejorar su presentación, se ruborizó al pensar en la noche anterior y la pinta que debía haber hecho. Abrió las dos puertas con los pomos en forma de hojas de contornos dorados, y miró con detenimiento su interior. Había gran cantidad de ropa, además de zapatos, calcetines y demás, todo de una talla que parecía ser la suya. Cogió lo primero que encontró y se miró en el espejo colgado al lado del armario con la ropa delante. Mirando si aquello le podía quedar bien, observó, en el reflejo, que encima de un banco con un cojín de terciopelo verde que lo cubría situado al pie de la cama, había un conjunto de ropa ya preparado. Dejando la ropa otra vez en su sitio, empezó a vestirse con aquello que le habían preparado. Al terminar volvió a observarse. Vestía una camiseta de mangas largas de un color blanco algo gastado, el cuello redondo se abría en un corte dejando el inicio de su pecho a la vista. Un par de aberturas a la altura de la cadera se abrían para darle mayor movilidad. Llevaba unos pantalones negros amplios sujetos en sus tobillos, y unas zapatillas elásticas muy abiertas, sin nada que las atase, con una suela de goma. Éstas, al igual que la prenda inferior, eran negras con una fina línea blanca que pintaba la suela por los lados. Además, un cinturón de seda negra rodeaba la cintura atándole la camiseta evitando, así, que se moviera de su lugar. Quedó impresionado al verse vestido así, su imagen ya no se veía pequeña. Un sentimiento de orgullo le llenó haciendo que levantase la cabeza sonriente.

Se giró para salir, cuando quedó realmente impresionado por el lujo en el que se veía envuelto. ¡Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello en lo que llevaba ahí!

Completamente desorientado, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una espaciosa habitación. Había una magnífica cama rodeada por cortinas de seda de un verde botella que hacían juego con la suave alfombra y el conjunto de edredones y almohadas. A cada lado del cómodo mueble había unas mesitas de noche de madera con finos hilos de oro que reseguían sus formas. Dentro de la estancia también había un gran y amplio armario lleno de todo tipo de accesorios y ropas, una mesa con su respectiva silla, y una pequeña butaca frente una gran ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón exterior con vistas al extenso bosque que ya antes había presenciado. Además de la puerta que daba al pasadizo, había otra medio abierta que daba a un inmenso baño privado que no tenía nada para envidiar al de los prefectos de Hogwarts.

Dejó la cara de asombro y su parálisis cerebral que le había conllevado aquel impacto, y salió hacia el pasadizo. Recorrió el camino que había hecho ayer por la noche en su llegada, y fue directo hacia el comedor en busca de algo para comer.

Las puertas estaban tal y como las había visto en su llegada, nada parecía haber cambiado. Pero una silueta sentada en la gran mesa de madera le alertó de otro habitante en aquel increíble lugar.

- Buenos días.- dijo cordialmente.

- Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Se te han vuelto a pegar las sábanas?

- ¿Perdón...?

- ¿Aún sigues sin pensar?- señaló una silla frente la suya y sonrió.- Anda, come.

Mareado por tantos misterios, hizo lo mandado, lo único fácil de entender. Se sentó en una de aquellas cómodas y preciosas sillas acochadas, y empezó a servirse de todo aquello que su vista alcanzaba ver sin preguntarse cómo podía ser aquello posible ni su procedencia. El hambre era mucho más importante.

El misterioso chico le miró durante unos instantes, y desvió su mirada para volver a posarla en lo que ya antes le había estado absorbiendo en tarea. Un enorme y maltratado libro. Tenía las cubiertas de un rojo tierra, y sus páginas estaban repletas de muchos más símbolos extraños y desconocidos que, por aquél entonces, carecían de importancia para el joven y famélico muchacho.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó tras haber saciado levemente su afán de comida.

- ¿Seguimos con esas?

- Si no me lo dices, no voy a poder saberlo.

- ¿No es obvio?

- No.- el otro levantó una ceja con una mirada sarcástica.- No te conozco, nunca antes te había visto, y no sé quien demonios puedes ser. Así que, ¿te importaría decírmelo de una vez?- solo consiguió un bufido resignado en respuesta.

- Veamos...- dijo como disponiéndose a explicar que dos más dos hacían cuatro.- ¿Quién te llevó a este lugar?

- Shelyak. Pero él...

- ¿Quién entonces puede estar aquí?- dijo cortándolo.

- Pero él no puede...

- Tampoco es tan difícil. Si él te llevó y no hay nadie más, solo queda una posibilidad, ¿no?

- También puedes ser tu el dueño de esta casa.- se apresuró a decir antes de que le cortara de nuevo.

- ¿Dueño? ¿Acaso un dueño inspeccionaría su propio hogar?

- ¡Tú no puedes ser él!

- No veo porqué no.

- Shelyak es un dragón. Y tú no tienes mucha pinta de uno...- dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico que el otro.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Puede que pueda cambiar de apariencia...

Dudo que ese engreído fuese capaz de tal cosa... pensó con firmeza. ¿Un dragón capaz de transformarse en un humano? ¡Pero qué ridiculez! Aunque más tarde pensó que aquello tampoco era tan alocado. ¿No podían acaso hacer lo mismo los humanos? ¿Qué eran sino los animagos?

- ¿Engreído? Deberías saber que soy mucho más poderoso de lo que tú crees.

- No pude ser... ¿cómo lo has hecho?

- ¿Dudabas de mis facultades mágicas?- Harry lo miró incrédulo.- Bueno, quizá este lugar ha tenido algo que ver... Pero todo se debe a mi gran y magnífico poder.

- Sí, sí...- dijo impaciente volviendo a reanudar su desayuno.- Ahora respóndeme, ¿qué es este lugar?

- ¿No lo ves? Una gran mansión.

- Aún veo bien, gracias. Me refiero a todo este sitio. Recuerdo que llegamos enfrente de lo que parecía un templo griego en perfecto estado, con unas grandes e increíbles puertas de plata repletas de imágenes gravadas. Entré y tú desapareciste, y después vi a tu forma actual. ¡Pero esta casa no existía! ¡Cuando entré no había nada! ¿Cómo puede ser que después apareciese todo esto?

- Todo lo que ves...- dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento con sus manos que abarcaba todo a su alrededor- ... forma parte de tu imaginación. En realidad has sido tú quien ha creado esta gran mansión.

- ¿Yo?

- Forma parte de la magia del lugar. El templo que viste fue edificado hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Fue dedicado a los Paladines y sus Guardianes como señal de gratitud y reconocimiento.- el chico iba a preguntar algo, pero al ver la advertencia de su expresión, calló.- Ahora tienes este espacio adaptado para ti y tus necesidades.

- Pero... ¿por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar aún su penetrante mirada.- ¿Por qué me has llevado hasta aquí?

- Era lo que querías.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Deseabas entrenarte y aprender más, ¿no? Pues aquí tienes lo que necesitas para hacerlo. Todo preparado a tu medida. No sé qué más puedes desear.

Exacto, ¿qué más puedo querer? Eso era exactamente lo que buscaba... ¿por qué entonces me quejo? pensó mientras dejaba su mirada absorta en el zumo de naranja dentro de su copa.

- Será porqué no puedes evitar quejarte por todo.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de leerme la mente?!

El chico-dragón le sonrió inocente y volvió a prestar atención a su querido libro.

Harry dejó de mirarle con furia y relajó su respiración. Veamos, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía la gran oportunidad que había estado esperando ante si. Al fin disponía del espacio, los recursos y el tiempo necesarios para dedicarse enteramente a él. No debería preocuparse para conseguir el material, allí lo tenía todo, e incluso podía obtener mucho más que en condiciones normales. Podría entrenarse, prepararse, aprender cuanto quisiera y sin límites. Aún le quedaba todo el verano por delante, y no tenía porqué moverse de allí. Y, además, estaba convencido de que no corría ningún peligro. Aunque...

- ¿Este sitio está bien escondido?- ni siquiera se dignó a responderle aquella pregunta tan tonta.

- Si lo dices por poder hacer magia sin que te detecten... no debes preocuparte.

Asintió contento y pensó en su suerte. Si tenía razón, y no dudaba de ello, no debería cuidarse de ser descubierto por el Ministerio, nadie sabría de su situación, ni siquiera sus enemigos. ¿Y cómo sabía él que pensaba en eso justamente?

- Tu cabeza es un interminable jardín de pensamientos.

Se apuntó mentalmente su primer objetivo: aprender a cerrar la mente.

- Me gustará verlo.- dijo sin disimular su diversión.

.

_Deje que todo pensamiento se sumerja en un profundo océano de recuerdos. Si consigue que su mente quede en un estado de trance donde no pueda pensar en nada, entonces habrá alcanzado el trance meditativo al completo llegando al éxito de la tercera fase de preparación. _

_Sigue capítulo 6_

Apuntó las palabras "trance" y "mente en blanco" en el pergamino, y pasó la página sin dejar de centrarse en su tarea.

Cumpliendo con su promesa, había empezado con sus estudios en oclumencia como primer punto a realizar. Terminó de comer, y fue directo hacia la biblioteca buscando libros que informaran sobre el tema. Tampoco tuvo que buscar mucho, estaban todos allí, tal y como deseaba. Se sorprendió al ver la pequeña colección que había... _Controlar y dominar la mente_; _Oclumencia, protección ante amenazas mentales_; _Leer mentes, nivel básico_; _Aprender a proteger la mente, Barreras_... y así hasta llegar hasta unos treinta volúmenes de distintos tamaños y medidas, muchos de ellos formaban parte de colecciones enteras de cinco o más volúmenes. Nunca imaginó que aquél tema pudiese dar tanto de sí, podía ser interesante... Sin embargo hubo uno que captó su total atención: _El poder de la mente_. E iba a tomarlo como su primera lectura del montón, cuando Shelyak se presentó preguntándole si ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. La mirada que le dedicó era tan fría que Harry no pudo hacer más que coger el que le iniciaba en la meditación y vacío de la mente. Tenía la extraña sensación que el chico-dragón le vigilaba en cada paso sin quitarle el ojo de encima, como si quisiera conocer todo lo que hacía. ¿Por qué aquel insistente control? ¿Es que no dejarían de vigilarle estuviese donde estuviera?

Sin más remedio, fue a sentarse en una mesa y empezó a tomar apuntes sobre lo que iba leyendo para poder practicar, así, con más tranquilidad.

Un cuerpo sentándose encima de la mesa hizo que levantara su vista algo irritado por la intromisión justo antes de que volviera a apuntar cuatro palabras más.

- Los libros solos no sirven para nada, y mucho menos si es a corto plazo.

- ¿Y qué propones?- dijo con una mirada iracunda. Shelyak estaba mirando el repertorio de libros escampados por la mesa junto con una pila de pergaminos en blanco.

- Ponerlo todo en práctica. Deja la teoría como suplente, o incluso apoyo si lo necesitas.

- Para hacer tal cosa necesitaría saber antes sobre ello, ¿no te parece?- creyendo que su brusca parada ya había terminado, volvió a volcarse en la lectura reanudando su atención sobre el párrafo importante.

- Bueno, como te dije, yo tengo un gran poder. Puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Tú?- escribió "Respiración regular, mentalizar un espacio relajado e iniciar con la creación del vacío." Pasó la página y siguió con la lectura.

- ¿Hay algún problema conmigo?- dijo con un tono amenazante. Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y continuó. Dando aquella acción como una respuesta, se encogió de hombros, mordió la manzana que hasta entonces había llevado y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

- No tengo nada más, Shelyak.- dijo de repente. El chico había dejado la pluma encima el pergamino y miraba sus manos con una expresión de impotencia.- Necesito prepararme para algo que ni siquiera estoy preparado para afrontar. Debo enfrentarme a un destino que no he pedido, a algo que no deseo pero que debo hacer. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Esto es lo único que tengo, tampoco me queda mucho tiempo... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme con los brazos cruzados para ver el final? ¿Mi final? Sé que esto no servirá para ayudarme, que no conseguirá darme lo que necesito urgentemente, pero... tampoco tengo opción...

- El destino no es algo que podamos elegir.- dijo a media voz aún dando la espalda al joven. Se giró para fijar sus ojos dorados en los verde esmeralda, y sonrió.- Repito mi oferta, ¿la aceptas?

- ¿Qué haríamos?

- Si accedes lo verás.

- ¿Me ves capaz aceptar sin saber todas las consecuencias?

- Como quieras.- mordiendo la fruta con un gesto altivo, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡No, no, espera!- dijo levantándose precipitadamente. Al ver que se había detenido por su petición, bufó cansado y se dejó hacer encima la silla teniendo el mal presentimiento de que se estaba metiendo en un buen lío.- Está bien, acepto.

Shelyak amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de una forma un tanto peligrosa, pero él no lo vio al estar de espaldas. Volvió a clavar sus dientes en la roja manzana mientras le miraba alegre, lleno de una diversión que no hizo más que inquietar al joven. ¿A qué se debería aquella repentina felicidad? Deseó no saberlo.

- Pues, ¡empecemos!

- ¿Ahora?

- Claro, cuando antes mejor.- terminó de tragarse la fruta sin importarle las pepitas ni nada, y se frotó de manos ansioso por iniciar su nuevo cometido.- Veamos...- observó a su alrededor como buscando algo, y rápidamente dio con él.- Siéntate.

¿Qué he hecho...? se preguntó meditabundo. Se acercó a él, y se acomodó en uno de los cojines dispuestos encima la suave alfombra quedando justo delante suyo.

- Tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Tú crees?- murmuró tapándose la cara con su mano.

- Mejor será empezar con la relajación y meditación, no hace falta que veamos tu resistencia a la entrada de tu mente. Es algo sumamente fácil de conseguir.- Harry le dedicó una mirada fulminante que ni le inmutó.- Ahora escucha bien lo que te diré y sigue todas mis instrucciones.

- Genial, lo que necesitaba...

- ¿Decías algo?

- Que estoy ansioso por empezar.

- Crúzate de piernas y deja que tus brazos caigan sin esfuerzo reposando las manos encima las rodillas.- dejando todas sus reticencias, prosiguió a seguir sus órdenes. Si quería aprender algo, lo que fuera, mejor sería no perder más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo había visto que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que más le valía dejarse de tonterías y ponerse en el asunto con seriedad. Aunque el hecho de tenerlo a él como maestro le provocaba un profundo e irritable malestar.- Cierra los ojos. Debes regularizar tu respiración hasta convertirla en un compás constante y pausado, lento y harmonioso.

Mentaliza una imagen, un lugar que te haga sentir paz, que te tranquilice.- pensó en el cielo, un enorme y profundo cielo azul claro, con una suave brisa removiendo su pelo y acariciando su cara con delicadeza. Podía sentir el aire moviendo miles de finas flores blancas, como si se dejaran peinar por el viento siguiéndole al compás en un ritmo tranquilo y sereno. No le hacía falta abrir los ojos, era capaz de verlo con la misma claridad como si estuviese allí. Incluso le pareció oler el exquisito aroma desprenderse de entre los delgados pétalos que resplandecían como pequeñas estrellas entre la multitud.- Deja que mi voz solo sea un murmullo del espacio, sin cuerpo, sin origen.

No piensas, has dejado de pensar. Solo, existes. Tu conciencia no es más que un alma libre que vaga por este espacio sin ningún objetivo, sin ninguna preocupación ni atadura, completamente libre. No sientes dolor, ni tristeza... no sabes siquiera qué significan estas palabras porque, sencillamente, no sientes. Tu único objetivo es permanecer ahí, sin hacer nada, solamente existir...- la voz dejó de sonar. No le importaba, en realidad, ya hacía rato que no la escuchaba, era como si fuese "algo" más.

- Ahora debes regresar. Para hacerlo solo necesitas recordar. Recuerda el lugar de tu cuerpo, sus extremidades adoloridas por la posición en que las dejaste, el lugar donde tu alma permanece atada dentro de una existencia mortal.

Poco a poco, una pesadez volvió a aprisionarlo, era algo asfixiante. Sentía como su corazón latía cada vez con más rapidez, como si necesitase volver a iniciar su proceso de bombeo. Su respiración volvió a acelerarse, se alejaba de aquel trance y cada vez estaba más consciente de ello. Resultaba doloroso regresar después de aquella breve y diminuta estancia fuera de allí, en un lugar magnífico donde nunca pensó poder ver.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, perezosamente, como si no quisiera regresar de aquella preciosa visión, mucho más bello que cualquier sueño que nunca hubiese imaginado tener. Con un doloroso desengaño, descubrió donde estaba y qué era lo que representaba que estaba haciendo.

- Veo que la primera parte te ha salido con asombrosa facilidad... Tanto mejor.

- ¿Eso me ha permitido cerrar la mente?

- No, al contrario.

- Pero... ¿no debía aprender a cerrarla?- preguntó irritado.

- Primero debes aprender a relajarte, algo que creo que hasta ahora nunca habías hecho. Por eso me sorprende ver que lo has logrado tan rápidamente. En fin, sea como sea, el paso inicial ya está hecho.

- Y después de saber abrirla para que todo el mundo sepa qué pienso, ¿qué haremos? ¿Un cartel con letras de neón invitándoles a entrar?

- Si quieres podemos hacerlo...- dijo con fingida inocencia.

- No, gracias.- murmuró entre dientes.

- Ahora deberás aprender a cerrarla.

- Muy bonito. Primero me enseñas a ser débil, y después duro como el acero.

- Algo semejante.- su tranquilidad le estaba molestando mucho más de lo que suponía.

Pero, ¿por qué se irritaba tanto? ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso con él cuando representaba que le estaba ayudando en uno de sus problemas? Quizás fuera por el hecho de haber abandonado tan rápidamente aquél lugar... Y, ahora que lo pensaba... lo había sacado de allí muy rápido, como si estuviese ansioso por llevarlo de regreso... ¿por qué? ¿Podía ser que aquel sitio fuese peligroso? Entonces, ¿por qué se lo había mostrado? Cada vez se formulaban más preguntas, con un ritmo rápido y furioso, como si no tuviese ningún control sobre ellas. Incluso podía sentir sus emociones bajo sus dedos, incapaz de dominarlas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Este estado te permitirá entrar en una especie de trance que te protegerá en una intromisión mental. Es allí adonde deberás recurrir como un refugio. El problema está en que no debes permanecer durante mucho rato, y menos tú.

- ¿Por qué "menos" yo?

- Porque te atrae demasiado.- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que a la menor ocasión buscas un lugar de escape? ¿Un lugar donde puedas refugiarte de la realidad, un lugar que te sumerja en una protección inexistente, un sitio donde dejes de sentir el deber y la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros? Si te he hecho hacer esto ha sido para que puedas aprender a identificar tu estado. Para lograr un hermetismo eficaz ante cualquier enemigo, deberás sentirte de la misma forma que hace pocos minutos, los mismos sentimientos de vacío y paz que descubriste en aquel lugar. Al principio necesitarás de la imagen que tú mismo has creado como un refugio, pero pronto deberás destruirla para poder ser consciente de tu alrededor sin recurrir a la evasión mental.- Harry lo escuchaba con el entrecejo fruncido, entre enojado y atento.- Y con respecto a lo que te ocurre ahora... Acabas de abrir tu mente al completo, aunque no fueras consciente de ello. De esa forma, tus pensamientos se escapan de tu control, al igual que tus emociones son mucho más intensas.

- ¿Y cómo puedo controlarlos?

- Aprendiendo de ti mismo. El secreto para poder dominar tu mente y la de los demás, está en conociéndose uno mismo al completo. Solo cuando te hayas descubierto, conseguirás hacer todo aquello que te propongas. Ni siquiera eres capaz de ver tu enorme potencial, y nunca lograrás desarrollarlo si sigues así.

- No comprendo.

- Ya lo harás.- otra vez terminó tajante.- Seguimos.

Harry nunca pensó que aquello pudiese ser tan aburrido. Aún haber empezado con algo realmente interesante y complacedor, lo que le prosiguió fue de lo más monótono y cansado que podía haber hecho. Shelyak le obligó a estar lo que quedaba de mañana y el resto de la tarde practicando con su relajación. Debía aprender a ordenar todos sus pensamientos, mucho más agitados y caóticos tras el trance inicial. Nunca pensó que su cabeza pudiese estar tan caótica, era todo un cúmulo de imágenes sin orden ni control, algo que le impedía encontrar la serenidad necesaria para centrarse en la oclumencia.

Ahora ya sabía el porqué nunca logró cerrar completamente la mente ante Snape, aunque dudaba poder hacerlo con aquella mirada llena de odio que perforaba hasta las más poderosas barreras de acero. La clave era conocer y controlar cada uno de los pensamientos que llenaban la mente del individuo. Debía saber cuáles habían y donde estaban, algo realmente difícil para Harry quien se vio ahogado por tanta información que creía perdida. ¿Quién diría que en la cabeza se podían guardar tantas cosas? Sin lugar a dudas, la mente era el mayor armario del mundo.

El día pasó con una lentitud insoportable. Al final terminó teniendo las nalgas y las piernas medio adormecidas de restar siempre en la misma posición india, y la cabeza a punto de explotar por el esfuerzo. En solo pensar que debería repetir aquello hasta tenerlo todo bajo orden y control, le entraba migraña. ¡No lo terminaría nunca! Nada más había conseguido diferenciar entre unos y otros y empezar con los de su primer año en Hogwarts... ¿Qué le quedaban..., dieciséis años más? Claro que los cinco primeros estaban todos borrosos y difusos, por lo que debería agruparlos en un mismo grupo. Sin embargo no podía evitar temblar cuando pensaba en que debería volver a afrontar todos sus miedos, todo aquello por lo que ya había pasado... Aquello iba a ser realmente agotador.

No supo qué era lo que había soñado aquella noche, incluso desconocía haberse quedado dormido despertándose sorprendido al verse cubierto por finas sábanas, rodeado por suaves tejidos que acariciaban su descansado cuerpo cariñosamente, pero sí sabía que algo había ocupado aquellas horas de descanso. Y, a pesar de desconocer lo que había visto o pasado, una ligera incomodidad se apoderó momentáneamente de él.

Al ver que no lograría recordarlo, dejó de darle importancia y bajó a desayunar para afrontar el nuevo día de instrucción que se levantaba ante él.

- Hoy ha sido tu último día de soñador.

- ¿Qué?- dijo medio atontado. Ni siquiera le había dado el buenos días que ya estaba organizándole las horas.

- A partir de ahora, te levantarás con el primer rayo de sol. Deberás hacer cerca de veinte vueltas alrededor de la mansión, además de los debidos ejercicios previos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Cada día.

Como si no hubiese dormido durante toda la noche, se dejó caer encima la mesa con un creciente dolor de cabeza. Empezaba bien...

Fue a servirse un par de huevos fritos y algo de beicon con tostadas y mantequilla, cuando nada más acercar el tenedor todo se reemplazó por una cuchara en su mano y un gran tazón repleto hasta el límite de cereales con leche en el lugar donde poco antes estaba el suculento plato matutino.

Enojado hasta el límite, levantó furioso la mirada para ver un sonriente Shelyak.

Volvió a observar su nuevo plato y reprimió las ganas de echárselo por la cara. No tuvo remedio, haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de autocontrol, empezó a comer lo que le había ordenado comer. Desde luego, aquél no iba a ser un buen día.

Terminó su sana comida, y encaminó hacia la biblioteca esperando encontrar otra sesión instructiva como ayer. Sin embargo poco pensó que hoy harían algo muy distinto, algo que le cansaría hasta el límite pero que, de la misma forma, haría que su objetivo empezase a tomar forma.

Shelyak entró poco después de él. Dejó el libro que había abierto en su corta espera encima la mesa que aún tenía repleta de libros sobre el difícil y complicado arte de la mente, y se sentó en el mismo cojín que ya había utilizado. No abrió boca, no se sentía ni siquiera con fuerzas por iniciar una discusión que tanto le parecía gustar a aquél ser. Tenía dolor de cabeza, y su primera enrabiada no había hecho más que despertar aquella molestia como algo más grande.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo con cierta seriedad.

- Sí.- aunque mantuvo su mirada desafiante, no pudo evitar gemir en silencio por la punzada en su sien al hablar. Era como si las palabras, el ruido o el movimiento, empeorasen su estado. Enseguida supo que el chico también lo había notado.

- Ven.- se levantó, y salió de la sala.

Realmente intrigado, le siguió hasta salir del edificio.

Lucía un día precioso. El cielo estaba claro, y la temperatura era fresca, gratificante. Los jardines que rodeaban la casa... ¿casa? Miró hacia atrás, y se encontró con el mismo templo que ya antes había visto, en su llegada. Quizá se habría sorprendido, pero su jaqueca iba en aumento y aquello dejó de ser importante. Solo quería descansar y dejar que todo se aglutinase en su confuso cerebro. Ni siquiera se percató al ver que Shelyak volvía a ser un magnífico e inmenso dragón rojo y dorado.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la energía que poseías?- dijo deteniéndose a dos pasos del bosque que rodeaba toda la magnífica estructura.- Te advertí que debías expulsar la magia para evitar que se concentrase en ti. Si no lo haces, se acumulará en exceso.

En aquél momento Harry no escuchó lo que le decía, todo parecía confuso y caótico, ni siquiera sabía que estaba levantado, y la cosa empeoraba por momentos... Le pareció oír un zumbido lejano y cercano a la vez, pero no lograba identificarlo. Apenas conseguía mantenerse erguido. Todo iba muy deprisa, demasiado.

- Vamos, haz algún hechizo.- dijo con cierta urgencia. Pero el chico no le oyó, había cerrado los ojos y respiraba con rapidez, como si se ahogase.- ¡Vamos!

Todo se volvía oscuro con una rapidez pasmosa. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que minutos antes estaba aún consciente, pues todo él daba una imagen de desfallecimiento. No oía nada, no comprendía nada, solo sabía que aquella negrura venía a él cerrándose a su alrededor como si cazara una presa largo tiempo esperada. Y volvían las ardientes y dolorosas llamas...

Con la misma velocidad en que había empezado todo, acabó.

Sorprendido y desorientado, intentó llevarse una mano en su frente, pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos en busca de aquel impedimento, cuando se encontró que estaba echado al suelo. Estaba bañado por un sudor frío, y volvía a tener fiebre, pero al menos podía ver con mayor claridad su entorno.

- ¿Mejor?

Un par de enormes patas le obstaculizaron la visión parándose justo enfrente. Enseguida intentó levantarse, pero no consiguió más que quedarse sentado encima la hierba. En respuesta, quien le había hablado se sentó delante sobre sus patas traseras hasta poder dejar que sus ojos se encontrasen con los del confundido chico descendiendo su gran cabeza.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado.- dijo con unos ojos que reflejaban una sonrisa sincera y afectuosa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Bueno... digamos que he tenido que hacerte reaccionar. Aunque no esperes que vuelva a hacerlo, casi me matas.- riendo mentalmente por la cara de interrogante que hacía su joven aprendiz, le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para que observase a su alrededor.

Parecía que hubiese estallado una pequeña bomba, pues en un radio de algo más de un metro estaba todo quemado. Aunque aquello no parecía ser un gran problema, todo aquello que había quedado chamuscado, estaba siendo reemplazado por nuevas y verdes plantas como si hubiese un agua milagrosa que estuviera limpiando aquellos colores oscuros. Sin embargo, un grupo de lustrosas escamas de su pata derecha delantera estaban algo oscurecidas y opacas, al igual que el ala plegada y buen trozo de todo aquél lado.

- Yo... perdón.- dijo avergonzado al ver lo que había ocasionado aún sin ser consciente de lo ocurrido.

- Da igual. De todas formas ya pensaba en trabajar aquí fuera... así que ya puestos, podemos empezar.- reparó las quemaduras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y levantó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.- ¿Listo?

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, se levantó dejando las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio perdido. Permitió que su cabeza lograra despejarse algo más omitiendo el calor que le aturdía, y se enderezó sin poder esconder unos leves jadeos. Shelyak esperó con paciencia y silencio a que estuviera todo dispuesto. Cuando vio que el chico ya había logrado dirigir su enfebrecida mirada hacia él, sonrió con cierto toque de orgullo.

- Para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, trabajarás un poco con tus habilidades mágicas.

- ¿Sin varita?- dijo a media voz.

- No. La magia sin varita no es lo suficiente poderosa como para utilizarla solitaria. Vosotros, los humanos, requerís de este elemento mágico para poder potenciar vuestro poder. Pero sí te puede servir como segunda arma, como una salida ante un peligro inminente, o una carta escondida en tu manga. Utilízala como apoyo o ayuda, pero nunca como arma principal. Claro que eso no significa que no debas desarrollar esta característica, pues potenciándola te permitirá magnificar tus habilidades con varita.

¿Qué tal si me muestras tus habilidades en un combate?- dijo con un ligero tono a reto que hizo sonreír a Harry.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- Tómalo como quieras. ¿Te atreves?

- Por supuesto.- desenfundó su varita e intentó sonreír con placidez y valentía, aunque las fuerzas aún estaban algo frágiles.- ¿A la de tres?

- A la de tres.

El dragón se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y estrechó sus pupilas hasta convertirse en dos finas líneas negras que le analizaban con asombrosa exactitud. Tensó sus músculos y preparó todo su organismo para pasar a la acción con la mayor rapidez de la que podía poseer. Todo él era un arma lista y atenta, preparada para pasar al ataque a la menor oportunidad. Verlo así habría acobardado a cualquiera, pero Harry ni siquiera se inmutó. Y no era por su valentía, valentía que en aquel momento no poseía por su debilidad, sino porque no era capaz de enfocar con claridad su entorno de forma que todo quedaba dibujado como unas borrosas y difuminadas siluetas. Aún ese defecto no dejó que el pánico le invadiera afrontando la situación con orgullo y osadía.

Harry intentó regularizar su respiración y olvidar el pesado dolor de cabeza, quería concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente, pero le resultaba casi imposible. A pesar de su desventaja, decidió quitarle importancia pensando en que solo debía saber de donde provenía el ataque y defenderse tan bien como le fuera posible. Debía ser realista. No conseguiría atacar dando en el blanco, así que mejor sería esperar el ataque para poder pasar al contraataque sin fallar en la dirección. Claro que antes estaba poder sobrevivir al golpe... pero eso era otra cosa.

Ambos estaban quietos, analizando y evaluando a su contrincante. Uno con clara aventaja, otro con ciertas dificultades, pero los dos con extrema precaución, como si cada uno tuviese algo que destacar y tener en cuenta, un golpe escondido nada menospreciable.

Al fin, fue Harry quien dejó de escuchar a su inteligente conciencia que le advertía de paciencia. Pero ya sabía que no tenía nada a hacer con un ataque frontal, menos aún sin tener sus sentidos al cien por cien de capacidad. Sin embargo, consideró que cuanto antes empezara un tanto mejor, no quería más que lanzarle un hechizo a ciegas para que el dragón pasara a la acción.

Éste, conociendo al detalle el pensamiento del chico, decidió seguir con su juego dándole la oportunidad del primer paso. Quizás alguien hubiese pensado que sabiendo su estado disminuiría su ferocidad, pero no fue así. Extraña mentalidad la de los dragones, puede que quizá sea solo la de _ése_ dragón, pues respondió con un violento y fatal golpe con su poderosa y ágil cola capaz de derribar hasta la más resistente muralla.

Algo cortando el viento venía directo hacia él, por lo que no pudo hacer más que protegerse con un nervioso "_Protego_" que no hizo más que amortizarle el golpe directo. Impulsado por el impacto, fue lanzado a más de cuatro metros hacia atrás cayendo sobre el mullido césped y rodando en la caída.

Maldita sea... si no llego a invocar el escudo me parte en dos... pensó mientras degustaba algo metálico que resultó ser la sangre resultante de un corte en su labio inferior provocado al morderse en la caída. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie, cuando algo caía sobre él desde el cielo. No lo pensó dos veces, y giró sobre si mismo hasta ponerse medio en pie jadeante. Acababan de empezar y ya estaba hecho polvo...

- ¡_Petrificus Totalus_!- gritó hacia la forma que se movía con rapidez.

Una gran y ardiente llamarada fue directa hacia él como respuesta a su hechizo. Se lanzó hacia la derecha sin vacilar y sintió el calor rozándole su espalda, incluso temió estar en llamas. Pero por suerte estaba completamente intacto, al menos tanto como podía desear tras aquél fogoso encuentro.

Apuntó la varita hacia la gran silueta roja que se aproximaba a él, y dejó que la magia fluyese tomando la forma que quisiera sin importarle como se presentara, sencillamente, la dejó salir.

Un potente rayo rojo salió directo hacia su objetivo, creciendo a medida que se acercaba. La potencia fue tal, que Harry no pudo evitar ser lanzado hacia atrás perdiendo el precario equilibrio del que disponía. Algo que le ayudó, pues la explosión que siguió al ataque fue tal, que la misma tierra tembló por la fuerza de aquella enorme demostración de energía.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero no lo consiguió. Sentía que no podía mover las piernas mediante la magia que siempre le acompañaba y que ya se había vuelto tan familiar. Incluso sospechaba que no sería capaz de levantarse por más que quisiera puesto que no lograba reunir la fuerza necesaria para invocar aquella ayuda que reemplazaba su propia voluntad. Estaba exhausto. No pudo más que quedarse medio erguido apoyándose con un codo mientras jadeaba agotado.

- Al menos... ya no me duele tanto... la cabeza...- murmuró entrecortadamente.

- Entonces, deberemos recurrir a esto más a menudo.

Enfocando aquella enorme masa que se acercaba a él con dificultad, encontró a un dragón rojo que le miraba desde cierta altura con los ojos dorados. Sin saber muy bien el cómo o el porqué, una agradable sensación de placer y orgullo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero esos sentimientos no le pertenecían, sino que eran de aquella preciosa criatura, y se los estaba transmitiendo a él... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió apreciado, envuelto por una cálida manta de aceptación y respeto.

- Veo que al fin has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho.

- ¿El qué?

- No has intentado dominar la magia, y esto es un gran progreso.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Mmm... creo que mejor será que reposes un rato.- dijo viendo que el chico estaba más confuso de lo que creía capaz.

Lo cogió con sus dientes con sumo cuidado, y encaminó hacia el templo llevándolo como si fuese un delicado muñeco algo maltrecho. Harry se dejó llevar con increíble docilidad, de forma que parecía una confusa y agotada araña colgante. Y si no hubiese sido la situación un tanto grave para él, habría reído a carcajadas por la imagen que presentaba. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír al intentar mentalizarlo todo permitiendo que su imaginación llegara hasta puntos imposibles.

Traspasaron la entrada, y se encontró siendo cargado por el chico-dragón a su espalda. En un principio se sorprendió ya que el cambio había sido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y casi no sintió nada, pero después pasó a enrojecerse al verse tan desvalido e indefenso. Si no iba mal encaminado, se había pasado al expulsar aquella cantidad de energía, por lo que había vuelto a llevarse al límite de su resistencia. Era increíble ver que el dragón no le había regañado esta vez...

- Te enseñaré a controlar tu impulso para que no vuelvas a recaer en lo mismo. Sin embargo me alegra ver que has sabido mantener un límite sin sobrepasarlo, eso supone un gran avance, ¿no crees?

- Si tú lo dices...- dijo sin comprender qué le estaba diciendo.

- Ya lo comprenderás.- respondió riendo por su confusión.

Llegaron a su habitación y siguió hasta dejarlo encima la cama. Le sacó los zapatos y le tumbó tapándole con las suaves sábanas, todo para la más sorpresa del chico quien no podía creerse toda aquella amabilidad de su instructor.

- Descansa.

Sin más, salió de la habitación en el más profundo silencio. Harry no lograba entender nada, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Dónde estaba ese irritable y arrogante dragón? ¿Acaso había sido reemplazado durante el combate? O puede que lo hubiese matado...

"No seas estúpido. Deja de pensar estas ridiculeces y descansa de una vez." dijo una voz en su cabeza que bien podía pasar por su conciencia, aunque tenía un tono mucho más grave que la delataba. Enseguida supo que Shelyak le había leído el pensamiento. Suspiró. ¿cómo podía hacerlo sin tener conexión visual? Ah, sí, el Pacto... pero aún así deseaba poder alguna vez poseer de cierta intimidad, ¡intimidad que ya ni siquiera poseía en su mente! "¡He dicho que a dormir!" Pesado... pensó furioso y algo alegre, aunque no era capaz de explicar aquella extraña alegría causada por la conciencia de aquella fascinante criatura que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. "¡Duerme!"

Realmente fastidiado, cerró los ojos pensando que aquello sería inútil, pues tenía demasiado en qué pensar como para quedarse dormido por las buenas tal y como le pedía que hiciera el dragón. Y estaba pensando en que todo aquello era una tontería cuando, sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido. 


	6. Deseos de esperanza

Siento el retraso, pero ahora ya nos vamos acercando a los límites de lo escrito, por lo que voy a tardar algo más para poder subir los capítulos (además que ya no podré arreglarlos si algo no me gustase más adelante). Pero antes, los reviews.

**vicky:** bueno, como dige en el capítulo 4, Shelyak es único en su especie. Si bien es verdad que cada 500 años aparece uno de ellos, no hay nunca dos en una misma época. Así que no, no hay más dragones como él. Pero sí te puedo decir (y para todos los amantes de eses animales (entre ellos yo)) que vas a ver muchos más en el fic. ¿Me he adelantado un poco con la información? Espero que siga gustándote, aunque ya he advertido k me voy a tardar algo más para subirlos puesto que aún debo terminar de escribirlos y ahora viene el mes de agorto mes que me he reservado para pelear con los trabajos k me kedan por acabar) Bye!!

**Sacralo: **me hacéis feliz diciéndome eso! ¿Creéis k el 5º ha sido el mejor cap? Un tanto mejor; aunque entonces quizás este no os agrade tanto... será por la longitud... jejejejeje. Bueno, primero lee y después critica. Gracias!!

**Nelly Esp:** tanto deseáis k pueda volver a tener la movilidad entera? (sí, sé k soy mala) Ok, ok. Ya van dos las que me lo piden... bueno, tres, mi musa me amenaza cada día con ello. Veré k hago; mejor así? [mejor, Miri?] A ver... con lo de los entrenamientos... no, no voy a explicarlos todos ahora, sería demasiado aburrido! Los resultados más visibles acostumbran a ser los finales, los días entermedio son bastante monótonos y faltos de cambios, así que debería pasarlo demasiado por encima, por lo que prefiero que lo vayáis viendo. Y con lo de los libros, ¿no te has fijado en cuáles han sido los que ha puesto mala cara? Fíjate. Verás como es comprensible y entonces podrás plantearte el porqué de sus miradas de reproche (aún así, más adelante quedará todo explicado). Venga, nos vemos!

**Lladruc:** vaja, això de què no tinguis res per a criticar és molt! M'alegra que t'hagi agradat, i el fet k t'hi hagis estat tant ha sigut per la llargada del capítol. Unes 19 fulles de word, si no vaig errada (amb lletra petita, no pensis), o potser eren 24? En fi, a veure k opines d'aquest 6è capítol... Ja ens veurem!

.

Ufff... después de una semana sin subir (un récord para mí), aquí os dejo con el sexto capítulo. Creo que va a gustar a muchos de los que ya me habían pedido saber sobre los demás. Va dedicado a todos ellos! No sé que más puedo deciros, excepto que esos tres días de "vacaciones laborales" (como yo las llamo) han sido muy buenas, aunque los mosquitos me han dejado completamente magullada hasta el punto de casi no poder andar (soy alérgica a las picaduras de esos molestos insectos). Pero bueno, bien está lo que mal no acaba (era sí?)  
Anda, espero no tardar en terminar el 7º cap, pero debo admitir que me encuentro colapsada en él, por lo que no sé cuando podré volver a publicar (más bien, los días que tardaré), así que puede que tengáis k esperar una semana, o diez días. Depende de mi musa y mi inspiración. Espero que os guste [spoiler: ¡tiene algo de romance!] Advierto que la longitud del capítulo es inferior al quinto, así que ya estáis advertidos de antemano. Besos!!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Deseos de esperanza**

- Sin embargo no tenemos otro remedio… Ya he hablado con Joost y aún no hemos logrado un acuerdo factible, Alemania no está preparada. Perdieron a muchos jóvenes en el ataque, no podemos pedirles más.

- ¡Nosotros también hemos sufrido bajas!

- Lo sé…- dijo con voz cansada- Ya lo sé, Tonks, pero…

- Arthur, ¿qué ha dicho Francia?

- Tenemos su apoyo incondicional.

- Al menos no estaremos solos…- añadió otra voz con un suspiro.

- Estados Unidos también nos ofrece su ayuda, incluso nos enviarán un grupo de ataque…

- Americanos… siempre por el medio…

- ¡Aún así, ellos no nos dejan a nuestra suerte!

- Tonks, no empieces de nuevo…

Llevaban más de dos horas y media hablando de lo mismo sin llegar a nada en concreto.

Viendo que Cornelius Fudge, actual ministro de la comunidad mágica inglesa, no era capaz de hacer nada frente al colapso que asediaba al mundo que tan celosamente protegían, Albus Dumbledore se había puesto manos a la obra en busca de posibles aliados frente la guerra que se estaba generando con rapidez. Y cabía decir que, en menos de dos semanas y media, ya había logrado iniciar negociaciones diplomáticas con la mayoría de vecinos geográficos. Su reputación estaba ascendiendo vertiginosamente, convirtiéndose en la mayor autoridad de Inglaterra aún no poseer el título político. Y eso era, sin duda alguna, la mayor preocupación de dos personas: Lord Voldemort y, sorprendentemente, el mismísimo ministro de magia, el señor Fudge.

Ante esa situación, el país entero pedía la urgente destitución de Fudge, pero nadie se atrevía a ello abiertamente. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban las autoridades de tales pensamientos contra el gran ministro? ¿Les encerrarían a Azkaban? ¿Serían condenados y desterrados por insulto a la patria? Y, a pesar de haber recibido desesperadas súplicas para ayudar en la derrota de Fudge, Dumbledore creía que aquél golpe podría empeorar la situación iniciando una lucha que los debilitaría aún más enfrente el enemigo común, por lo que optó por intentar hacer recapacitar al testarudo y miedoso político.

Sin embargo, la Orden del Fénix no dejaba de vigilar y actuar a las sombras del ministerio y en contra de las Fuerzas del Mal, como una llameante sombra protectora del Bien. Y, de igual forma, Albus Dumbledore, seguía atento y en constante lucha contra aquello que hacía peligrar la estabilidad tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle.

Varios miembros de la Orden habían logrado conseguir pequeños y fieles aliados gustosos en ayudarles en su lucha. Al menos, de ello sí podían estar orgullosos. Ya que, por más frustrante y desoladora que estuviese la situación, siempre podían confiar en tener a alguien más con ellos, apoyándoles y luchando codo con codo... Solo deseaban no tener que llegar a tal extremo.

Aún así, todo aquello parecía alieno a ella. En toda la reunión de la Orden del Fénix se había mantenido callada, escuchando solo a medias, absorta en sus propios problemas. Todos sabían de su tristeza, aún así intentaban, en vano, que participase en la conversación. Aunque en aquellos momentos, solo Tonks y Molly mantenían una airada discusión mientras los demás seguían comentando la situación interna de cada país al que habían investigado. Pero ella no era la única que no hablaba, un hombre ya mayor, con larga barba plateada y unos ojos azules con gafas doradas de media luna, miraba a los demás con una expresión ausente y cansada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el hombre de su derecha.

Sonrió. Nunca hubiera dicho que justamente él fuera quien le preguntara aquello, pero claro, era un experto analizando a las personas, manteniéndose entre las sombras, oculto de la vista de todos y observando a cada uno de ellos. Justamente él, un hombre cuya alma había recorrido los más oscuros rincones de las tinieblas, arriesgando todo cuando poseía, errando en lo más humano y lo más estúpido… sencillamente, él. Estaba seguro que nunca había habido nadie que le conociese tanto como él hacía, aunque quizás sí hubo quien llegó a ver su corazón… la misma alma que consiguió hacerle ver, hacerle entender… Nunca conseguiría cerrar esa cicatriz, pero estaba seguro que, con el tiempo...

- Cansado, nada más.

Qué falso había sido. Y él lo sabía. Por más que hubiera sido su maestro, a veces creía que ya nada quedaba por esconderle. Y, por ello, se enorgulleció.

No hacía buena cara. Un peso enorme había recaído encima sus ya curvados hombros y, aunque intentaba soportarlo con valentía y serenidad, cada vez sentía más la flaqueza de su edad. Estaba exhausto, derrotado, sin ánimos para tan siquiera hacer uno de aquellos comentarios vivachos y alegres. Les había fallado, a todos. Y, a pesar que aún le veían con respeto y solemnidad, solo él sabía hasta qué punto había llegado ya su impotencia. Todos creían que él lo solucionaría, que él conseguiría mejorar las cosas, que todo se arreglaría porqué ÉL estaba con ellos. Ojalá hubiese podido hacer algo que solo a los jóvenes se les estaba permitido: gritar. Quería gritar con toda su alma de pura frustración, de rabia y tristeza. Deseaba desahogarse de una vez por todas... pero no debía, no podía. Recordó a alguien que sí pudo hacerlo y que, además, consiguió hacerlo destrozando valiosos artefactos que fácilmente pudo reparar. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Dónde estaría? Le habían buscado día y noche sin resultado alguno, aunque él ya sabía que no lo encontrarían, porque él no quería ser hallado. Al menos, estaba convencido de que estuviese donde estuviera, estaría bien. Sí, lo presentía. Y era eso lo que le hacía continuar siendo el soporte de todos, porque sabía que tenía algo más que hacer y no podía fallar. Esta vez no.

Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos sintiendo una pesada fatiga encima de ella, estaba agotada y le dolía la cabeza. Sentía que no podía continuar allí, no aguantaba más.

Viendo aquel gesto de derrota, dejó su conversación y fue directa hacia la cansada mujer, su mejor amiga, alguien por quien daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería cuidarla, ayudarla, pero sabía que nunca conseguiría aquello porque su corazón ya había sido ocupado. Nunca conseguiría ocupar aquella parte, un lugar en el que ahora habitaban los recuerdos y fantasmas, ¿cómo competir contra ellos? Era algo inalcanzable. Sin embargo, aún estaba allí para ofrecerle su apoyo, y aquello era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

- Deberías descansar.- suspiró. Sabía de quien era esa voz e, interiormente, sonrió agradecida por su preocupación.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- No, puedo volver sola.

- Al menos deja que te siga hasta la puerta…- ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- Disculpadme, yo ya me voy…- dijo con suavidad. Todos la miraron comprensivamente y se despidieron.

- Vamos.

Pasaron silenciosamente frente un viejo cuadro cubierto con unas cortinas roídas y algo maltrechas, y abrieron la puerta permitiendo que algo de aire fresco entrara en aquella oscura casa. Frente a ella había un precioso coche plateado limpio y en perfecto estado.

- No sé porqué continúas yendo en coche cuando apareciéndote irías mucho más deprisa…

- Me gusta conducir, consigue tranquilizarme y alejarme de las preocupaciones.

- Algún día lo probaré, quizás tengas razón.- la abrazó y dejó que subiera dentro del vehículo.- Ten cuidado, Marla.

- Lo tendré. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Rodeando la pequeña placeta, salió de aquel lugar hasta, poco después, entrar en una oscura y solitaria carretera.

El aire entraba por las ventanas abiertas refrescándola entre aquella noche calurosa. Le agradaba la sensación del aire acariciando sus mejillas y despeinando su largo y ondulado pelo, aquel sentimiento de velocidad y control que le ofrecía el coche, algo que aún no habían logrado los magos pero sí los que consideraban sus inferiores y llamaban despectivamente muggles. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir un par de molestas lágrimas que le nublaron la visión antes de lograr apartarlas de sus ojos con un brusco movimiento.

Se odiaba a sí misma.

Quince años atrás, se había prometido que no volvería a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, que no volvería a caer en aquél estado de depresión y debilidad. Se prometió luchar, decidió centrarse en su trabajo para, así, olvidar todos los recuerdos encerrándolos en una inalcanzable prisión. Y lo había logrado. Después de días, semanas e incluso meses llorando y martirizándose por sus sueños perdidos, una desesperación que incluso la llevó a un intento de suicidio, había logrado superar la opresión de su corazón reemprendiendo su nueva vida. Pero ahora… Los había vuelto a perder. No podía soportarlo, ¡y todo por su culpa! ¡Su culpa, su maldita culpa!

Irritada, aceleró la velocidad sin escuchar a su casi inaudible conciencia que le aconsejaba mayor prudencia. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya no le quedaba a nadie. Amigos sí, por supuesto, pero no a quienes ella deseaba, los únicos por quienes había luchado por su vida y lo había dado todo. Su mejor amiga, su hermana, había muerto hacía ya tiempo, Harry había desaparecido y no daban con él por más que llevaran buscando, y Sirius… Sirius…

Giró con fuerza el volante al llegar en una pronunciada curva mientras otra lágrima le impedía ver bien. Sin hacer el menor intento para apartarla, redujo a tercera y siguió con las curvas que ahora venían más seguidas.

La oscuridad, solo apartada por los faros del coche y el viento, tranquilizó a su apesumbrado corazón aliviándolo de la tristeza que le engullía. Pronto logró llegar a aquella casa que hacía poco había vuelto a habitar después de unos meses de ausencia. Habían quitado el hechizo Fidelo que la mantenía oculta sustituido por varias alarmas mágicas puesto que se negó a permanecer escondida aún saber el riesgo que corría. Todos probaron de disuadirla, pero se negó en redondo y no tuvieron otro remedio, ésa era su voluntad y su vida, así que nada tenían para discutirle.

Dejó el coche dentro el garaje y subió lentamente hacia el primer piso donde rompió a llorar con solo cruzar el umbral.

Odiaba aquella maldita vida que le había tocado. ¡La odiaba!

Nunca había sido muy afín a la suerte... a los cuatro años perdió a sus padres. Ambos eran unos locos aventureros apasionados por las criaturas mágicas que no paraban de viajar en su busca estudiando sus formas de vida y hábitos. Tenerla no disminuyó su entusiasmo. La llevaban a todas partes con ellos, desde los Alpes hasta el centro de África. Y su mayor pasión no era menos que los dragones. Después de haber viajado durante más de seis años sin parar adquiriendo fama entre las altas mentes del mundo, aceptaron un contrato de la Universidad Mágica de Ámsterdam para un estudio sobre los feroces dragones nacionales. Sin embargo, aquella resultó ser su última excursión. Un par de machos iniciaron una peligrosa batalla tomándolos completamente desprevenidos. Consiguieron salvar a la pequeña poco antes de ser aplastados por un torrente de rocas que les llevó irremediablemente al final. Desde entonces Marla pasó a cargo de sus abuelos paternos yendo a vivir en Londres. Allí descubrió a uno de sus mejores años conociendo a Sirius en la escuela donde asistió su padre, y a Hilda, su pequeña vecina.

Hogwarts los recibió completando sus años de estudio con nuevas amistades que consolidaron una fuerte unión más allá de la escuela. Una unión que le ayudó a superar la muerte de sus dos abuelos durante su estancia escolar. Consiguió salir entre las mejores de la promoción e ingresó al Departamento de Misterios. Pero, cuando todo parecía ir bien a pesar del nuevo terror que asolaba el país desde hacía ya unos once años, tuvo que irse bajo la amenaza que pesaba sobre su vida al convertirse en uno de los más inmediatos objetivos. Quiso resistirse, no temía a aquel asesino, pero aquello ya no solo afectaba a su vida, sino a muchos más. Tarde comprendieron que su nuevo invento capaz de destruir hasta la más poderosa barrera mágica, era un instrumento peligroso en manos equivocadas. Así, no pudo evitar ser enviada a un refugio escondido en Francia. No por ello dejó de contactar con sus más preciados amigos, su única familia que le quedaba. Poco después se sorprendió al no recibir ninguna carta más, algo había sucedido... otra vez.

Tan pronto como escuchó breves rumores sobre la desaparición del monstruo que los había aterrorizado, quiso regresar. Pero la realidad con la que se topó terminó siendo mucho más horrible que lo esperado. Todo cuanto había amado estaba muerto. Y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No tuvo opción al recibir fuertes acusaciones en su contra que la obligaron a abandonar nuevamente el país, esta vez bajo pena jurisdiccional.

Quince años. Quince malditos y eternos años. Casi cede a la locura, al suicidio, a la muerte... Pero resistió. Sin embargo, ¿para qué? Ni siquiera ahora que había vuelto había logrado recuperar aquello que le quedaba, su último aliento de vida. Ambos habían desaparecido, muerto... entonces, ¿qué le retenía aquí? Ni siquiera ella lo comprendía.

Pasaron poco más de cuarenta minutos cuando una de las alarmas se activó sintiendo la alerta en su interior al ser ella su creadora. Dejando aquellas gotas saladas que se deslizaban por su cara y que tanto le costaba reprimir, se levantó a desgana y cogió su varita. Cerró la única luz abierta y encendió una vela con una llama pequeña que no iluminaba más de tres pasos a la redonda. A pesar de no importarle quien pudiera ser pues tampoco pensaba en querer salir con vida si aquello resultaba ser un ataque, al menos quería llevarse a cuantos pudiera por delante en un último acto de resistencia. Decidida, se preparó para lo que pudiera ser.

Se escuchó un leve forcejeo con la puerta de abajo haciendo que una nueva alarma le alertara en silencio. Sus sentidos lograron captar unos pasos silenciosos subiendo por las escaleras hasta detenerse frente la puerta cerrada. Lentamente, fue abriéndola sin llegar a mostrar lo que se escondía detrás por la impenetrable oscuridad que reinaba. Así que supo que el intruso había logrado traspasar el umbral, se lanzó hacia delante saliendo de su escondite con la varita en alto y la vela en su otra mano esperando un ataque inmediato que nunca llegó. Aquello le intrigó. Podía ser que no fuera un enemigo… ¿pero entonces por qué no había llamado? Aunque también podía ser una trampa.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con voz segura, aunque su interior estaba roto y desequilibrado.

El intruso se acercó más a ella con pasos lentos e inseguros hasta llegar al marco de la puerta que daba al comedor, donde apoyó una mano en él.

En otra ocasión quizás habría temblado ligeramente al no recibir respuesta aún con su varita apuntándolo ya que, o bien el otro no la oía, o tenía gran confianza en sí mismo para hacer caso omiso de sus amenazas. Pero esta vez no temía a nada, estaba preparada para lo que fuera sin importarle las consecuencias, le daba igual que su precaución al ataque fuese una temeridad, solo deseaba saber quien era y terminar cuanto antes con aquella intromisión.

- Responde.- volvió a exigir haciendo un paso adelante con la punta de su varita iluminada por un par de chispas rojas que salieron amenazantes.

- ¿No… no me reconoces…?- dijo el desconocido con voz ronca y desgastada.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Marla… soy yo…

Alzó la vela que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda y agrandó la llama dejando que su aura le iluminase. Unos ojos grises y oscuros le miraban intensamente. Su pelo negro le llegaba hasta los hombros cubriéndole parte de su cara, estaba descuidado y sucio, al igual que todo él. Su cara estaba demacrada y con una creciente barba de poco más de un centímetro de largo. Llevaba una larga túnica negra toda rasgada con las costuras a punto de romperse. Tenía la expresión cansada y agotada, pero aún así le miraba con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa mas solo lograba mostrar lo mucho que le costaba hacer aquella expresión de felicidad, como si ya no supiera como era.

No dejó de sujetar la varita con fuerza ante ella apuntándolo directo al corazón. Desconocía a aquél hombre que parecía saber quien era ella. Aunque aquellos ojos le resultaban familiares, no conseguía identificarlos, era como si alguien los hubiese pegado en un cuerpo al que no les correspondía.

- …Sirius.

- ¿Sirius?- dijo mirándolo recelosamente.- No. No puedes ser él, Sirius Black murió.- su voz era fría, falta de cualquier emoción, como si al oír aquél nombre le hubiese cambiado.- ¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó con tono venenoso.

- Vamos, ¿no ves quien soy?- dijo suplicante.- Marla, por favor…

- ¡Basta! Dime quien eres y qué haces aquí si no quieres que te mate.

- Una vez te pedí que confiaras en mi… ahora vuelvo a pedírtelo. Confía en mi.- un temblor se apoderó de sus manos haciendo que se detuviese durante unos instantes antes de lograr recuperar la fuerza necesaria para seguir en pie.- Créeme, soy yo, Sirius Black. El mismo que conociste a los cuatro años, ¿ya no me recuerdas?- continuó negando con la cabeza, como si no quisiera escuchar aquellas palabras. Viéndola dudar, decidió seguir.- ¿Quieres una prueba, algo que solo yo sé? Te di un beso, nuestro primer beso, cuando teníamos seis años en el parque de las mariposas, el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez…

- No es posible… no puede ser…- murmuraba mientras más lágrimas caían por su cara aún sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita. El hombre empezó a caminar hacia ella pesadamente, sin dejar de hablar.

- Dos años después de terminar Hogwarts empezamos a salir juntos, yo te dije que te quería mientras volábamos en mi moto en un día estrellado. Íbamos a una cena con todos los demás, yo había ido a buscarte para llevarte… Como siempre, llegamos tarde.

- ¿Sirius…?

- Vestías un magnífico traje negro con un precioso escote en la espalda mostrando tu piel blanca y suave. Estabas espléndida… me iluminaste con tu belleza.- continuaba diciendo como si rememorase aquél instante haciendo que sus apagados ojos volvieran a brillar con una vida que antes no tenía.

- ¿De verdad… de verdad eres tu?

- Te he echado de menos, Marla…

Sin importarle si aquello era real o no, dejó caer la varita y la vela lanzándose directa hacia sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Él la recibió con tristeza, protegiéndola con sus debilitadas fuerzas, en aquél momento habría dado todo lo que tenía para reconfortarla. Sabía cuan grande era su pena, como había sufrido y el dolor que soportó solo por él, durante tantos años. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, dejando que sus corazones se reencontraran después de tanto tiempo separados.

No pudiendo soportarla más pues a ambos les fallaban las fuerzas, se dejaron caer hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarse con miedo a que todo desapareciese como un sueño desvanecido. No querían que aquél momento terminase, temían que si se separaban, aunque solo fuese para poder mirarse, nunca más podrían volver a verse.

- No vuelvas a dejarme…

- No lo haré. Nunca más, no volveré a dejarte. Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo…

"_Es hora de volver_" Les miró por última vez con una sonrisa que nadie más vio y se dejó llevar.

Lentamente, todo aquello que le rodeaba fue difuminándose hasta volver a un oscuro y profundo negro. Aún recordaba el miedo inicial que tuvo al llegar ahí, sin embargo ahora ya conocía aquél camino. Siguió dejándose arrastrar por aquél cálido flujo hasta que el negro pasó a una serie de puntos multicolores incapaz de identificar a ninguno de ellos.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró feliz, algo que no había hecho desde hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. Al fin lo había logrado, no cabía en sí mismo, estaba eufórico. Había conseguido ir al lugar deseado durante mucho tiempo sin ninguna pérdida ni escape, era sencillamente increíble. Pero, aún sentir que la alegría inundaba su corazón, no tuvo otro remedio que tranquilizarse para dejar paso al misterioso y enigmático mundo de Morfeo. Mañana ya pensaría más sobre lo sucedido...

.

.

Mucho más contento que de costumbre, comía ávidamente pero con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba completa felicidad.

Se había levantado agotadísimo, tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para lograr que la magia fuese a él en su ayuda, y no fue hasta que logró relajarse en su baño matutino de después del cansado recorrido alrededor la mansión, cuando recordó el porqué de aquella sensación de bienestar y, a la vez, cansancio.

Aún recordaba su escapadita nocturna, a pesar de no ser realmente una fuga juvenil lo que había hecho, sino una proyección de su mente hacia un lugar en concreto. Llevaba ya cinco noches seguidas intentando aquella proeza utilizando, como único maestro, un viejo libro que rescató de la biblioteca el cual le había parecido realmente interesante una tarde aburrida de lectura.

La razón por la que debía hacerlo a escondidas del chico-dragón era porque tenía el certero pensamiento que no querría que practicara aquello. Así que no tuvo otro remedio que hacerlo por la noche, después de acurrucarse en la cama tras el agotador día. Y debía reconocer que no resultó nada fácil. Debía conseguir cerrar su mente tan bien como podía para evitar que Shelyak supiera de sus planes antes de dar con el resultado... pero aquello no era todo. Como si supiera que algo se llevaba entre manos, el dragón no dejaba de cansarle hasta hacer que llegara a su habitación casi arrastras. Dos días había llegado a sucumbir al tan deseado y apetitoso sueño. Pero ahora ya no importaba... ¡lo había conseguido!

Y estaba encantado con los resultados...

Después de horas y horas, días incluso, pensando en Sirius y Marla, su única y auténtica familia, había logrado saber de ellos. Y lo que vio fue lo mejor que podía haber deseado encontrar. Al fin, volvían a estar juntos, de nuevo juntos... Había presenciado su emotivo reencuentro, al igual que había visto el dolor de la mujer, un dolor que le hubiese llevado a una triste y solitaria muerte. No podía evitar sentirse culpable en parte por todo su sufrimiento, y también el de Sirius cuando supiese lo ocurrido, pero debía seguir como hasta ahora, no podía fallar. Sabía que todo aquello era lo correcto, que estaba haciendo lo necesario, y verlos aún le infundió más fuerza y coraje.

- Aunque me sorprende y gratifica que hayas logrado hacer una proyección correctamente, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho.- dijo con un gruñido mientras no despegaba los ojos de aquel impresionante libro que ya había iniciado.

No se sorprendió que descubriera su proyecto, estaba seguro que había logrado superar sus bajas defensas mentales. Incluso sospechaba que ya hacía días de aquello, ¿y le dejó hacerlo de todos modos? ¡El riesgo de la proyección era enorme! Harry se había horrorizado al leer sobre las consecuencias que podía tener si no era hecho a la corrección. Habría podido quedarse como un vegetal con la mente perdida lejos del cuerpo, muerte cerebral, trastornos psicológicos, y perdida de memoria y personalidad en el menor de los casos. Por ello, cuando al fin decidió probarlo, se había asegurado que todo estaba en orden y que seguía todas y cada una de las pautas. El riesgo era demasiado alto como para permitirse un fallo, por pequeño que pudiese ser.

Pero para nada estaba arrepentido. Incluso volvería a intentarlo si de él dependiera, pero la energía utilizada era enorme, y no se veía capaz de volverlo a intentar, al menos, no por el momento. Además, estaba seguro que Shelyak acababa de advertirle, por lo que no le permitiría un nuevo intento. Y su sed ya había sido aplacada, ¿no?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, hoy?

- Oh, nada que no puedas hacer. Al fin y al cabo, estás lo suficiente preparado para hacer según qué, ¿verdad?- por su tono enseguida supo que estaba realmente enfadado, y aquello no podía suponer nada bueno...

Tragando saliva ante la multitud de imágenes que le pasaron por la cabeza imaginándose distintas formas de tortura que le podía tener preparado un irritado y enojado dragón, se obligó a terminar el desayuno que ahora le parecían más un grupo de rocas cayendo pesadamente en su estómago que indefensos cereales remojados. Lo iba a pasar mal, realmente mal...


	7. ¿Sobrevivir?

Bufff... Al fin estoy de regreso!! Nunca pensé que me estresaria tanto con el último mes y medio, menudos líos he tenido!! Y, como no, todo el trabajo que se me ha echado encima... diós, aún no sé como he logrado no ahogarme en la desesperación. pero, como siempre, ya todo parece haber terminado, si bien mínimamente, y podré volver a la normalidad, o eso voy a intentar, pues la vida me ha msotrado que nunca hay suficientes problemas. ¡¡¡Aaagggrr!!!  
En fin, vamos a dejar la histeria para después y a responder los reviews que esta vez no han sido pocos.... ¡Y no sabéis cuánto ayuda!

**al:** jajajajajjaa, así que quieres que Shelyak se lo haga pasar mal, ¿no? Pues tranquilízate porque creo que la situación que le va a salir como consecuencia será de tu agrado (o no). Espero que te guste y opines al respecto, pq estoy realmente saturada en la inspiración, ¡la he gastado toda!!

**Alex:** bueno, pues ya me dirás que te parecen... estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, opiniones y sugerencias!! Y gracias por tu cumplido, me alegra mucho que quieras seguir leyendo mi fic. :)

**Sacralo: **que eufusivo, ¿no? Pues aquí te dejo la entrega del séptimo capítulo, aunque ya digo que no estoy muy orgullosa del final de éste... sin embargo, léelo y ya me dirás. Bye!

**lolo:** me alegra que digas que te ha gustado, no sabes lo feliz que me hace! Y, bueno, yo misma cuando leo mi anterior fic no puedo evitar pensar que realmente lo he hecho fatal, pero supongo que se debe a la práctica y experiencia... así que mejor continuar sin mirar atrás, ¿no? El hecho que siga a Harry es pq así lo hace Rowling y, mi deseo o eso intento, es hacerlos lo más fieles que pueda aunque me reservo el derecho a inventar mis propios caminos y personalidades. Aps, y ya verás que sucede con Harry y Hermione, dame algo de tiempo y lo descubrirás. ;)

**FFmania: **JAJAJAJJAJA, cuanto me alegra verte por aquí!! Aix, he echado de menos seguir con mi escritura, incluso me he deprimido mucho en estos días... supongo que lo verás en el capítulo. Pero bueno... Shelyak aún esconde muchos secretos que ya conoceréis a su debido tiempo. Creo que este fic me va a llevar muchos capítulos.... seguramente más de 35, quizás 40. Depende de lo dispuesta que esté a seguir con la buena escritura... y de mi estado de ánimos. Algo difícil, no te parece? Venga, ya nos veremos... besos!

**Nelly Esp:** siento decirte que no vas a saber mucho más de los demás hasta, quizás, el capítulo siguiente. Pero de lo que sí estoy muuuy convencida, es que te gustará lo que va a pasar puesto que en el octavo se verá ya algo de acción dentro de un par de personajes de JKR. No me pegues... . Gracias por los ánimos, me alegra verlos y ayudan mucho... sobretodo tras estos días que he pasado. Espero que te guste, besos!

**Lladruc: **sento haver tardat, pro tal i com deia en el meu perfil, he estat d'exàmens i treballs de setembre, així que ho ha hagut de deixar aparcat (tot i que no volgués...) En fi, a veure k em dius de la "jugada" k li fa en Shelyak. Fins aviat, noi!

**Kary Anabell Black: **weno, sobre tus preguntas, voy a responderlas con orden:  
-Harry no es que se encierre en esa oscuridad, sino que se ve ahogado por todos sus sentimientos que, mezclados con lo que le ocurre en el misnisterio, le llevan a un estado cercano a la muerte. Me explicaré. (Shelyak lo cuenta en su conversación, por si no lo recuerdas) Al tocar energía en estado puro, podría haberlo matado, sin embargo el dragón consiguió que ésto no sucediera. Aún así, Harry cayó en un estado de inconsciencia mientras se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, en éste estado mental, sus recuerdos se entremezclan y salen todos a flote sin orden ni control.  
-Sobre k pasa después de Hogwarts es todo lo que has leído hasta ahora... Shelyak lo carga encima y lo salva, además de proponerle una salida a su falta de experiencia y preparación, algo que Harry acepta.  
-Y, bueno, el tiempo no va más rápido en el templo. Pero preferirías que estuviese dedicándote capítulos enteros para explicarte un solo día minuto a minuto? Como todos los escritores (pues es unr ecurso literario), se cuenta nada más que aquello importante y realcionado con la historia. Incluso se peude dejar información sin decir e ir desvelándola a su debido momento (algo que pocos saben hacer puesto que es realmente difícil, créeme).  
Espero que haya respondido a tus preguntas (creí que habían quedado correctamente entendidas). No dudes en hacerme las que creas necesarias, eh? Hasta pronto!!

**TheHard: **sí, Harry sigue inválido, aún no le dado ninguna cura! (ya más quisieran algunas lectoras...) Sin embargo, ha encotnrado una solución a su problema: la magia. Gracias a la magia puede mantenerse en pie, pero en ningún momento ha conseguido recuperar la movilidad natural de sus piernas. Bueno, mi fic no es solo de romance, yo más bien lo veo como una agrupación de todos los géneros (por ello está al general), pero va a tenerlo en su debido momento, no te preocupes. ) Bye!

Uau! 9 reviews, no está nada mal!! (k va, ¡¡he alucinado con tantos!!)  
Querría que os pusiérais a leer sin entreteneros más puesto que ya os he hecho esperar bastante, aunque dudo que mi fic sea tan bueno como para crear algo de angústia... Sin embargo, permitidme deciros que no estoy demasiado orgullosa de este capítulo, bueno, quizás el inicio sí, pero no así el final. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el principio fue escrito mucho antes de empezar con toda esta temporada de estrés y nervios, así que lo hice continuando con todo el fic. El final fue escrito a ratos, borrado y vuelto a reescribir ayer. Lo váis a ver, se nota mucho, tanto en calidad como en falta de ingenio. Como ya he dicho, estoy francamente saturada y no sabía como terminar de una buena vez el capítulo, aún saber exactamente qué debe pasar. Además, éste cap no me ha ocupado mucho, así que es corto... lo siento. Prometo que para el siguiente no voy a tardar tanto y buscaré inspiración en dónde sea. Ahora no tengo más que pedir perdón... :(  
Ahora sí, os dejo en paz... (Y cúando la voy a tener yo?) Hasta pronto!!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – ¿Sobrevivir?**

- ¡Maldito y estúpido dragón! ¿Por qué debía pasarme a mí? ¡Justamente a mí!- hastiado y furibundo, pateó una pequeña piña ya roída por algún peludo animal haciendo que se perdiera entre la espesura del bosque.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y tú qué miras?!- bramó a una ardilla que observaba desde las alturas del árbol que se plantaba ante él, y que enseguida huyó con sus gritos alocados.- ¡Mierda, joder!- con un último arrebato de rabia, lanzó la primera cosa que se posó en su vista lejos de aquél lugar haciendo acoplo de todas las fuerzas que disponía.

Respirando como un rinoceronte, mirando completamente ido a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien a quien golpear, empezó a darse cuenta que las fuerzas le hacían flaquear mucho más temprano de lo que era costumbre, y eso que aún no había hecho nada.

Se sentó en el suelo sin importarle encima de qué se posaba, e intentó tranquilizarse un poco. Había estado tan furioso, que ni siquiera se fijó en su aspecto, parecía un loco escapado de su prisión. Su pelo estaba mucho más revuelto de lo normal y su expresión enojada no hacía sino darle una apariencia aún más de psicópata peligroso. Si en aquellos momentos hubiesen estado los Dusley allí, seguro que se habrían reafirmado sobre su opinión de anormal e inestable.

Sin embargo, lo que menos le interesaba en esos momentos era saber lo que pensarían aquellos malditos desgraciados. Porque ésa era la verdad, todos eran unos estúpidos desgraciados. ¡Y aquél dragón era el más desgraciado de todos!

Una sensación de picor recorriéndole las piernas, las manos y los brazos, hizo que mirase al suelo para ver la fuente de todo aquello.

- ¡Maldición!- masculló con rabia.

Expulsándose y sacudiendo las piernas y brazos en un intento de deshacerse de ellos, empezó a saltar mientras gritaba frustrado. Nunca había estado tan enojado con todo, la culpa ya no era de alguien en concreto, sino de todos. Y nunca admitiría que el hecho de que miles de hormigas hubiesen empezado a escalar por su cuerpo era debido a que no había prestado la menor atención en donde se sentaba. ¡Incluso pretendía culpar a los pequeños insectos por haber puesto justamente allí su salida de la colonia! Pero su situación no era para menos frustrante...

Después de terminar apresuradamente su fugaz comida matutina, ya que el hambre había desaparecido tras las palabras de Shelyak, fue directo hacia la biblioteca donde encontró al chico sentado encima la mesa cerca del fuego que, extrañamente, estaba encendido.

Harry se acercó con cierto temor pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo que le tenía preparado iba más allá de sus expectativas. Con una sonrisa pícara que nunca hasta entonces había visto en él, el chico le indicó que se pusiera justo al medio de la alfombra, donde terminaba la preciosa espiral dorada, y le dio unas extrañas indicaciones que, en aquél momento, no llegó a comprender. Lo que le siguió era un tanto confuso. Recordaba sentir que unas llamas le rodeaban, con la misma sensación que cuando se aparecía, solo que esa vez no era él quien se obligaba a transportarse. El grupo de llamas de la chimenea se había curvado hasta llegar a él y cubrirle entre un anillo de fuego. Después de aquello, solo veía el color de las llamas rodeándole, para dejarle justo donde estaba ahora, perdido en medio de un inmenso y desconocido bosque.

- "Aprenderás a sobrevivir..." ¡Sí, claro! ¡Si me abandonan en medio de vete a saber tú donde, seguro que voy a aprender! ¡Aprenderé en cómo morirme en dos horas, imbécil!- volvió a gruñir tras haberse quitado todos aquellos molestos insectos que tan hábilmente habían logrado escalar en él.- "Encuentra la espiral y podrás volver" ¿Y dónde carajos se supone que debo encontrarla, eh? ¿Se te olvidó decirlo, quizá?- aplastó dos hormigas que aún correteaban por su antebrazo sin dejar de gritar al aire.- ¡Estúpida bestia inmunda! ¡Solo tú podías tener ésta brillante idea!

- _Deja de gritar de una vez y ponte manos a la obra._- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

- _Tienes tres días, cuatro como mucho, para dar con ella._- y con un tono más bien burlón añadió:- _Supongo que no habrás olvidado qué te ocurre si no exteriorizas tu magia, ¿verdad?_- Harry gruñó en respuesta.-_ Busca en el este. Y no pierdas más el tiempo comportándote como un loco desquiciado. _

- ¡Espera...!- pero, tan pronto como llegó, volvió a desaparecer.- ¡Genial! ¡Sencillamente, GENIAL!- pateó el tronco de un árbol para, seguidamente, lanzar maldiciones en el aire con toda la potencia de la que su voz era capaz.- ¡Maldita sea!

Se dejó caer a la base de éste, no sin antes asegurarse de que no volvía a interponerse en el camino de las trabajadoras hormigas, y decidió tranquilizarse para poder analizar la nueva situación en la que se veía envuelto. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar igual? Y lo mejor, ¿por qué en bosques desconocidos?

- Vale. Veamos, tengo tres días dices, ¿no? Tres días para encontrar el signo de una espiral en algún lugar... No, en el este. ¿Pero dónde está el este?- dijo con un grito de frustración que no pudo evitar.- Tranquilízate... Ya has pasado por esto, ¿recuerdas?- calló unos instantes intentando ubicar tal recuerdo.- Mmm... no. ¡Maldito animal! ¡Nunca he estado como ahora!

Volvió a ponerse de pie, para empezar a andar de un lado para otro haciendo aquello mucho más efecto que sentado en el irregular suelo temiendo por un nuevo insecto que decidiese investigar la nueva "montaña".

Y lo mejor de todo estaba... ¡en que no podía hacer magia! No podía hacer absolutamente nada de magia, lo único que hacía, y de forma completamente inconsciente, era permitir el movimiento y estabilidad de sus piernas. Parecía que aquello era lo único que le era permitido hacer en aquél lugar. ¿Y cómo suponía aquél dragón que podría sobrevivir? Estaba indefenso, completamente indefenso, sin su varita ni con posibilidad de usar sus facultades mágicas. Y encima no sabía donde estaba, no conocía nada, ni la forma de salir de allí excepto encontrando aquello que le había pedido. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo? ¡Estaba más desvalido incluso que un muggle!

Pero, por más que gruñese e insultara, Harry debía reconocer que la bestia tenía toda la razón. No tenía mucho tiempo. No lo comprendía ni siquiera él, pero sabía que la magia continuaba estando en él, por lo que no podía seguir ahí indefinidamente, aquello le pondría en peligro y por nada deseaba volver a repetir aquella experiencia que ya había sufrido dos veces. Así pues, cuando antes saliera de allí, mucho mejor.

Empezó a reír histéricamente.

Decirse a sí mismo que debía salir era fácil, pero creerlo y llevarlo a término era otra cosa muy distinta. Pensarlo incluso era gracioso. Y recordar que había iniciado el día feliz y alegre... hay que ver lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas.

Habiendo tomado una decisión definitiva, se puso a mirar el cielo con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo que estaba buscando era... Bien. Seguramente estarían en inicios de la mañana. No tenía el reloj, y se maldijo por habérselo dejado en su habitación, pero aún recordaba que hacía muy poco que había desayunado. Aún no hacía calor, el sol no estaba en su punto álgido, y tampoco parecía ser la tarde... así que... Aquello sería perfecto.

- Oh sí... sí que voy a volver... ¡Pero cuando lo haga te mataré!

Decidido y sin ninguna duda, empezó a caminar con paso firme y seguro internándose en el bosque.

Suerte había tenido al recordar una película vista en casa de sus tíos con apenas diez años. Le había venido a la memoria como una luz angelical que le abría la puerta a su salvación. Y había sido realmente estúpido al no pensar en ello antes, cualquiera lo habría hecho en primer lugar en vez de ir por ahí chillando y gruñendo como un loco, pero tampoco era que se acordase mucho de sus años en casa de sus tíos puesto que había hecho todo cuanto pudo por borrarlos de su memoria. ¿Y quién habría dicho que terminarían siendo útiles aquellas horas frente la televisión?

El Sol, gran astro del sistema solar, el más espectacular y poderoso, le podría ayudar en todos sus problemas de orientación, al igual que el cielo nocturno y sus estrellas. Si debía seguir hacia el este, ¿qué mejor que ir mirando la situación de la gran estrella? ¿Acaso no nacía al este y se ponía por el oeste? Siguiéndola solo debería preocuparse por sobrevivir y encontrar aquella espiral que suponía que era igual que la de la alfombra de la biblioteca, pero eso último lo dejaba como algo más que improbable. ¿Cómo encontraría algo como aquello? Podía estar en una pequeña piedra en medio de una montaña rocosa, impresa en una hoja caída al suelo, y, en el mejor de los casos, gravada en el tronco de un árbol.

Realmente, ése no era su día...

Aún así, a pesar de ver lo mala que era su situación, no dejó que el desánimo le embriagase. Si el dragón había creído que se derrumbaría con solo llegar, estaba muy equivocado. Él enseñaría a aquella estúpida criatura quien era, le mostraría que podía resistir aquello y superar tantas pruebas como quisiera. ¡Se iba a enterar de quién era él!

. . . . . . . . .

Completamente exhausto, se dejó caer al suelo sin resistencias. ¿Quién había dicho que aquello iba a ser fácil? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Adónde coño le había enviado?

No llevaba ni tres horas caminando que ya había tropezado cinco veces con las raíces de los impresionantes árboles, dos veces tuvo que correr al ser perseguido por un enorme jabalí que no dejaba de asediarlo por todas partes, e, incluso, se encontró frente un gran precipicio imposible de traspasar por lo que no tuvo más remedio que rodearlo en busca de algún que otro paso que aún no había encontrado. ¿Y dijo que el día no había empezado bien?

Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pensar en la venganza que tendría al volver... esto, claro estaba, si algún día volvía. Sus planes habían ocupado su cerebro durante aquellos ratos, pero solo en los más tranquilos, pues después de correr temiendo por su vida, Harry decidió buscar la seguridad de un árbol para protegerse. Nunca había trepado tan deprisa.

- Menudo... animal... Casi me mata... con sus cuernos...- murmuró entre jadeos.

Permitió que su respiración se normalizase mientras pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. No podía seguir como hasta ahora. Al parecer, aquél bosque escondía muchos más secretos de los pensados... Pero, antes de nada, mejor sería buscar algo para comer puesto que su insistente y pesado estómago ya volvía con la misma guerra de siempre, importunando en los peores momentos.

Bueno, ya había logrado sobrevivir durante su prueba pescando pequeños peces en el río... pero allí no veía nada de eso. En ningún lugar veía un río ni nada con agua, ¿cómo saciar su sed? ¿Cómo saciar su hambre? Y el calor no hacía más que enturbiar sus razonamientos por un sopor realmente molesto.

Debía admitirlo... estaba perdido. ¿De qué le servía saber donde estaba el este si no sería capaz de llegar hasta la maldita meta?

- Venga... ¿Dónde está tu optimismo, Harry?- Agotado. Perdido, en el menor de los casos. pensó con sarcasmo.- ¿Por qué engañarme? No estoy preparado para esto. ¡Soy un mago, no Indiana Jones!

Pero, a pesar de sus quejas, volvió a levantarse con movimientos lentos y pesados, y continuó con su tediosa caminata sin saber adonde exactamente esperaba llegar. De haber sido otro hubiera reído con ganas de esa situación, pero éste no era el caso, así que no tenía más que resignarse y ahorrar las pocas energías que disponía para poder seguir con aquella estúpida prueba pensando, con amargor, la razón por la cual siempre le pasaba aquello a él.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

Sin embargo, quien iba a decir que aquello le beneficiaría a la larga. Incluso se sorprendía al recordar todo aquello por lo que había tenido que pasar antes de lograr dar con lo que le pedía el dragón. Y estaba claro que el esfuerzo había sido realmente agotador, en su estada no pensó en que conseguiría regresar al fin a aquella mansión mágica. Noches enteras soñó en una buena comida que no fuesen pequeños ratones de bosque cazados con sencillas trampas de madera o diminutos peces del helado y violento río que había seguido como guía en su travesía. Había deseado poder volver a dormir en una cómoda y acochada cama con finas sábanas de seda, en una gran bañera llena de grandes burbujas de colores y un agua tibia y relajante, en el descanso y protección que ofrecía un hogar, un refugio... Pero cada mañana se despertaba en otra realidad un tanto distinta. La cama era el suelo, la comida pequeñas presas cazadas por su mano, y la ducha una corriente de agua capaz de helar hasta el más poderoso de los fuegos.

Lo que debía de haber sido tres días, terminó en una dolorosa semana entera. El cómo había logrado salir vivo de ésa era algo que ni siquiera él entendía.

Recordaba tener que dormir en los árboles durante los primeros días por miedo a ser presa durante la oscura y terrorífica noche. Y no fue hasta algo después que descubrió una sencilla forma de hacer fuego usando sus gafas como lente frente al poderoso sol. Aún así, ese descubrimiento llegó demasiado tarde para su gusto puesto que no había visto otro remedio que el de comer algunas moras que encontró. La diarrea que le precedió fue de lo más horrible.

Y aprendió. Claro que llegó a aprender.

Harry había conseguido crear pequeñas trampas hechas con nada más que débiles ramas secas para poder conseguir la carne que necesitaba. Consiguió el necesario fuego poco después de tropezar por quinta vez de cansancio con piedras y raíces. Había logrado aprender a pescar con efectividad y a no sentir pena por sus presas pues la vida era cazar o ser cazado. Y, por encima de todo, aprendió a sobrevivir.

Tras aquella difícil prueba, Harry había cambiado.

Ahora era capaz de aprender del nuevo entorno escuchando y observando. La frialdad de la lógica y el razonamiento eclipsaban el temperamento que siempre le había excitado. Aunque, lo peor que había pasado nunca lo olvidaría y, por encima de todo, aquello era lo que más le había enseñado.

Los tres primeros días habían resultado difíciles. En realidad, con solo las primeras horas ya se había dado por perdido abandonando toda esperanza. Pensó que, tal vez, si no lograba dar con aquella maldita espiral, el dragón Shelyak iría a por él para sacarlo de allí antes de que volviese a empeorar... cuan equivocado estaba.

El cuarto día, e incluso el quinto, pasó sin ser capaz de avanzar más que algunos metros hacia lo que había confiado ser el este. Pero las cosas empeoraban. Nunca creyó hasta qué punto podía llegar su problema... y todo resultó ser mucho peor de lo esperado.

El dolor llegó, como siempre, acompañado de las abrasantes llamas rojas capaces de arrasar todo aquello que encontrasen. Pudo volver a sentir los cuchillos como hierro fundido clavársele a la piel atravesando músculos y huesos, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Y así pasó horas y horas de profundo martirio. Pero lo peor fue que la deseada inconsciencia que conseguiría reducir mínimamente el sufrimiento no llegó. Ni siquiera era capaz de poder dormir ni descansar puesto que a todas horas se veía asediado por aquél terrible dolor. Veía como los peores momentos de su vida pasaban ante él sin poder hacer nada para impedirles el paso por sus ojos, todas sus esperanzas se veían reducidas a meros sueños vaporosos que se difuminaban en la quietud de la noche.

¿Cuántas veces deseó abandonar? No lo sabía. Pero sí recordaba haber resistido actuando con toda la valentía de la que era capaz que, por aquél entonces, parecía una diminuta chispa de luz en medio de un infinito mar negro. Aún así resistió. Aunque para hacerlo había llorado, gritado y suplicado minuto a minuto pidiendo que terminara, pidiendo que viniese a él alguien, quien fuera, aún fuera la misma muerte para llevárselo de allí. El mero hecho de sufrir hasta el desfallecimiento como si todas tus extremidades se partieran en cada movimiento, como si cada latido fuese una meta conseguida... aquello supuso suficiente para hacerle ver que desistir podía llegar a ser muy tentador.

La espiral, dorada y roja, permanecía suspendida en el aire girando sobre sí misma mientras brillaba cálida como un faro recibe a los perdidos navegantes en la negra noche. Y, a pesar de verse con toda claridad incluso a metros de distancia, Harry no era capaz de recordar como había conseguido llegar hasta ella.

Pero, al fin, había logrado llegar a su meta.

Después de aquello, se había levantado en su cama rodeado de cortinas verdes y un suave olor a lavanda que perfumaba toda la habitación relajándole con suavidad y ternura.

La prueba, por más que había odiado en un inicio, le había ayudado.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas y volvía a repetir una experiencia un tanto similar, aunque con la clara diferencia de ser capaz de moverse con asombrosa facilidad. Ahora ya no estaba rodeado de un frondoso bosque verde, sino en medio del más duro y violento paisaje, un lugar donde solo los más fuertes sobrevivían, el terrible desierto.

Llevaba ya cuatro días viajando entre la puesta y salida del sol, iluminando su camino con su limitada varita cuya magia solo se extendía a hacer de luz y como foco de calor. Aunque podía agradecer aquella pequeña ayuda, aún recordaba los días rodeado de enormes glaciares donde trabajo tuvo para encontrar débiles rayos de sol capaces de hacerle entrar en calor. Y, a pesar de saber que todo aquello era por su bien, aún no conseguía evitar sulfurarse con Shelyak por sus elecciones un tan exóticas. ¿Cómo podía pensar que saber sobrevivir en el desierto le podía ser de utilidad? Él vivía en el Reino Unido, ¡allí no había tal condición climática!

No importaba, lo que buscaba ya estaba cerca, incluso lo podía divisar desde allí. Brillante, como las otras que ya había buscado, la misteriosa forma lucía como una estrella iluminando aquella noche sin luna. Ni siquiera se apresuró a acercarse puesto que sabía bien que no se iría de allí, entonces... ¿por qué correr? Total, llegaría igual.

Sin apresurar su paso, con una tranquilidad que sorprendería a cualquiera que le viese en aquel momento, Harry caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente aquel dibujo geométrico flotando en el aire sin ningún tipo de suspensión, como si esperase ser tocado con la misma indiferencia que una hoja navegando por el agua. Y, de la igual forma, acercó su mano izquierda dispuesto a tocar el flameante símbolo ajeno a cualquier recelo que pudiese haber, como si el hecho de que una espiral esculpida en roca y recortada con exactitud de color dorado con una aureola roja brillando al medio del desierto fuese algo que viera cada día.

La ya conocida sensación de ser arrastrado entre el espacio-tiempo rodeado por unas cálidas llamas vino a él con solo rozar la vaporosa áurea. Inmediatamente, dejó aquél lugar donde había tenido que luchar hora tras hora a fin de salir vivo, para pasar a un entorno completamente distinto.

Con un gesto cansado y neutro, se expulsó las motas de arena alojadas en sus ropas, y encaminó hacia su habitación sin inmutarse por su llegada. Entró en ella y fue directo hacia la bañera, no sin antes recoger ropa nueva que ponerse.

Suspirando aliviado, dejó que sus músculos se relajaran mientras conseguía alejar la tensión de los últimos días disolviendo las preocupaciones en el vacío de la mente, lejos de los peligros y las alertas constantes para la supervivencia.

Dejó que su pelo se empapara con el agua permitiendo que el preciado líquido masajeara todo su cuerpo calmando los nervios y todos sus sentidos que, hasta entonces, habían permanecido en alerta máxima. No se apuró en salir pronto de la bañera para ir a comer aún sabiendo que estaba hambriento, y la razón no era otra que ya sabía que la comida estaba allí, al alcance de su mano. No debería luchar por ella, pasar horas escondido esperando el momento justo para conseguirla, analizando como conseguir el mayor éxito de caza, eliminando todos sus remordimientos al matar a su siguiente presa. Ahora estaba en casa, en SU casa. Un lugar al que llamar hogar, aún cuando no fuese de su propiedad.

Solo cuando quedó satisfecho de su momento de relajación, decidió salir para cambiarse de ropa y bajar a cenar antes de irse a descansar.

Entró en el comedor y recogió un par de bocadillos junto con un jarrón lleno de zumo de naranja, y se fue hacia el gran salón-biblioteca. Ya estaba acostumbrando a que con sólo entrar y acercarse a la gran mesa ovalada ésta se llenase de aquella comida que deseaba. Y debía reconocer que resultaba de lo más práctico y agradable encontrarte con todos tus deseos realizados con tanta facilidad, aunque quizás serían todos sus deseos siempre y cuando el dragón no le hubiese restringido su dieta, ahora nada más podía escoger entre una limitada lista de recetas. Mas aún así, continuaba siendo algo que le gustaba en cantidad.

Dejó el plato con el canapé vegetal y los dos bocadillos uno de queso y el otro de jamón, el zumo y una copa, y fue directo hacia una de las estanterías. Buscando entre centenares de libros, escogió uno de tapas rojas, recogió dos pergaminos viejos, y volvió junto a la mesa.

- Veintiséis.- dijo un joven apareciendo en el portal.- ¿Vas a regresar?

- ¿Tengo opción?

- Puedes escoger.

Pasó un par de hojas mientras terminaba el canapé con un par de mordiscos. No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente ante las palabras escuchadas. ¿Desde cuándo podía él escoger?

- Sí.- dijo en un susurro.- Regresaré.

- Bien.- se limitó a responder.

- ¿Vendrás?

- Por supuesto. ¿Acaso pensabas que ibas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí?

Tomó la copa con cuidado y levantó su mirada hasta él. No, no pensaba que fuera a dejarlo. Sabía demasiado bien que el dragón le seguiría, aunque aquello también era lo que él deseaba, a pesar de negarlo y esconder dicho deseo en el fondo de su corazón.

- Saldremos pasado mañana poco antes de la salida del sol, ¿te parece?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- dijo incrédulo.

- ¿Ves a alguien más?

- No, pero me sorprende que pidas mi opinión.

Con una sonrisa arrogante y altanera, el chico-dragón deshizo sus pasos hacia la gran entrada sin mirar atrás. Su túnica, roja con los bordes dorados, dejó que un último destello se reflejara en el aire antes de desaparecer tras la gruesa pared.

- Buenas noches.- dijo Shelyak lejos ya de la vista del chico.

- Buenas noches...

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

El aire revolvía su brillante pelo con cariño y suavidad. Ya no era ése movimiento alborotador y caótico que tiempo antes le había recibido en aquella situación. Suspiró, como siempre, con lentitud.

Aún recordaba los primeros vuelos con el dragón. A pesar de protegerle con su magia del frío de la altitud, nunca antes había conseguido que ésa misma magia le cubriera como una cúpula protectora de todo aquello que le rodeaba. Dudaba que fuese un aumento de generosidad. No, aquello no iba con aquella irascible y orgullosa bestia. Pero sí podía ser su mayor control de la energía, de la magia que le rodeaba. Y estaba orgulloso, muy orgulloso de ello.

Harry había aprendido mucho más de lo que en un principio habría podido esperar. Su nivel mágico no había superado al que tenía poco antes de salir de Hogwarts a fin de curso, sin embargo... su autocontrol había aumentado, había logrado conseguir un excelente nivel de oclumencia y poderes de ocultación mentales, además de un buen conocimiento de supervivencia. Quizás aún le quedaban muchos años más para adquirir la experiencia necesaria a fin de convertirse en un poderoso mago, pero su primer paso ya había sido hecho.

- ¿Dónde piensas dejarme?

- En la escuela.

Genial. Así seguro que voy a llamar más la atención. pensó con rencor.

- Sería mejor si descendieras a cierta distancia... ¿quizás en Hogsmeade?

- Vaya, el chico nos ha salido tímido...

- No es timidez.- espetó airado.- ¿Crees que un dragón grande y engreído puede pasar desapercibido incluso en el mundo mágico?

- Engreído... ¿eh?- dijo para después dar un par de piruetas en el aire que le obligaron a aferrarse fuertemente al cuello para evitar caerse.- ¿Decías?

Decía que eres un dragón arrogante, engreído, iracundo y estúpido que se cree saberlo todo... se dijo con odio. Sin embargo, no debió cerrar bien sus pensamientos pues otra pirueta, ésta con el ángulo más cerrado, le indicó que Shelyak había oído todas sus quejas interiores.

- Si quieres tener un buen vuelo, mejor no enojar al piloto.

¡Maldito animal! Ojalá pudiese aparecerme sin tener que depender de él... pero, como ya sabía, eso sería demasiado arriesgado.

No sabía cómo estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico. El lugar dónde había estado las últimas semanas le mantuvo completamente alejado de cualquier noticia, incluso estaba alejado de la mente de su más temible rival, Voldemort. Y a pesar de ser una buena noticia para él, también le supuso una gran angustia por los demás aún pensar que ya se arreglarían con sus propios asuntos.

- Cuéntame más sobre ése Voldemort.

- Creía que no te importaba lo que pasaba.

- Y no me importa. Esto es solo curiosidad.

- Seguro.- dijo en un susurro.- No es más que un asesino y un monstruo. Una asquerosa serpiente que mata por puro placer.

- ¿Serpiente?

- Seguramente fue un hombre, pero ningún rastro queda ya de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de ellas?

- Miedo no.- dijo con un rugido.

- ¿Entonces?

- Los dragones y los basiliscos somos rivales acérrimos y, por consiguiente, las serpientes, sus descendientes, también lo son.

- ¿Sois rivales?

- Eternos. Pero esto no viene al caso, sigue hablándome de él.

Sorprendido por la ira que se había apoderado del dragón con la breve mención de aquellos reptiles y sin comprender el nuevo interés que ponía por saber más del nuevo mundo que se abriría ante él, Harry empezó a narrarle todo aquello que sabía sobre los actos del Lord Tenebroso incluyendo aquellos en los que se había visto envuelto.

Nunca imaginó que estaría hablando de todo ello con el dragón Shelyak. Es más, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría así, se habría reído en su cara. Pero el caso era que estaba sucediendo. No comprendía a donde quería llegar aquél poderoso animal, sin embargo, algo en su repentino interés le había abierto una puerta de recelo y desconfianza... ¿por qué? Ni siquiera él lo entendía, pero sabía que su instinto nunca fallaba, era lo único que se había mantenido fiel a pesar de las situaciones en que se encontrase, así que, en vez de acallar aquella alerta llena de curiosidad que se había encendido en su cabeza, dejó que siguiese atenta para conseguir comprender a qué se debía. ¿Acaso el dragón sabía algo más? 


	8. Intruso

Al fin!! Ya he llegado al capítulo 8... todo un logro, cabe decir!  
AH! No se me olvide! Os recomiendo ver los capítulos de una magnífica série anime: NARUTO. A pesar de que aún no ha llegado a España ni salido de Japón (en serie televisiva), si vais buscando por internet podréis bajaros los cap subtitulados en español. Y merece mucho la pena! Una página sería: www(punto)narutospain(punto)com. Es muy buena, y os aseguro que enseguida os pegaréis a ella (a mí me ha pasado, y eso que no me considero muy friki). Ale, ya estáis avisados!!  
¿Se nota que ya no tengo trabajos ni nada que estudiar con urgencia? La verdad es que he escrito éste capítulo con solo 2 días, más concretamente, un día y medio. Bueno, no está mal... y encima son unas diez páginas. Claro que eso significa que no he podido hacer las revisiones que acostumbro hacer... Así que espero y deseo que os guste.  
Bueno, vamos ahora a por los reviews:

**al: **jejejeje, hormigas carnívoras, ¿eh? No sé quien es peor, si tú o yo... ¿y después dicen k soy cruel? Bueno, Shelyak aún tiene mucho por mostrar, pero todo a su tiempo (siempre repito lo mismo, no?) Espero que te guste como estoy llevando el fic! Nos vemos!!

**Lladruc:** doncs mira, en aquest capítol apareixeran les primeres mostres de com van les coses per un dels bàndols. Tot i que moltes coses estan amagades en paraules i escenes, espero que les pugueu veure. Per exemple, saber com ho duu Voldemort amb les aliances i tot això. Llegeix, i ja em diràs què. Adéu!!!

**Kary Anabell Black: **no ha sido nada! Es más, quiero que me preguntéis todo lo que no comprendáis, quizás haya algo que me he saltado o no haya explicado correctamente. Todo el mundo puede hacer errores... por algo errar es humano! Nos vemos!!

**Sacralo:** pues me alegra que al menos a vosotros os haya gustado. Aunque, claro está, sois vosotros quienes criticáis y decís si realmente vale la pena o no lo que escribo, así que creeré vuestros comentarios, no lo dudéis! Hasta pronto!

**Nelly Esp:** pero la pregunta está: ¿por qué se interesa por la vida de Harry? Siempre se ha creído que los dragones son unos seres orgullosos e independientes, solitarios en su naturaleza, cuyo único interesado es él mismo. (claro que esto es dentro la mitología) Y Shelyak no escapa de ésta descripción... Espero que te guste el capítulo. Bye!! )

**LeoHagrid: **gracias por tus halagos!! Te prometo que intentaré no retrasarme tanto como ha pasado con el anterior capítulo. Bye!!!

**FFmania:** Miri... gracias por tu apoyo! A ver cuándo te conectas por el msn, pq por poco que yo lo hago, nunca te encuentro. Aunque olvídate de que te diga que voy a hacer en el fic, por más que preguntes, no te responderé. Y no te me enojes. Respondiendo a tu review... eres cruel. No te da pena lo que le hace el dragón al pobre chico? Pero admito que disfruté escribiendo sus penalidades. XD Venga, ya hablaremos!

**lolo: **me alegra que digas eso! Al final terminaré más roja que un tomate de la vergüenza... Y no te preocupes por las parejas, ya te he dicho que habrá algo de romanticismo, pero todo necesita su espacio y tiempo. Respira un poco y déjame unos capítulos más antes de ver algo. Espero que lo que tengo planeado te guste... Bye!!

Hasta aquí todos los reviews!  
Dedico éste capítulo a todos aquellos que me dan ánimos para continuar capítulo tras capítulo, haciendo que el trabajo no sea envano. Y también a los catalanes por el 11 de septiembre, la Diada de Catalunya. Que puguem disfrutar-ne moltes més!  
Besos:

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Intruso**

Entre aburrido y cansado, no pudo evitar bostezar exageradamente. Resultaba agotador pasar horas y horas sin hacer nada más que ver el mismo tipo de paisaje encima el dragón y, al terminar el día, no hacer más que echarse cerca del brillante fuego esperando la llegada de un nuevo sueño.

Y no sabía de que se quejaba, al fin y al cabo, quien hacía todo el trabajo era Shelyak, y no él. Pero ansiaba estirar más a menudo las piernas, aún cuando en verdad resultaba más un decir que la realidad. Echaba en falta las aventuras, el constante ajetreo, la curiosidad que siempre le había introducido en nuevos problemas... ¿Volverían otra vez a Hogwarts? Quizá aquél era el único incentivo que le instaba a regresar.

Miró las estrellas que brillaban en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Canis Maior. La estrella de Sirius. Brillante y fiel, la guía de todo el cosmos, como si gobernase encima todas las demás compitiendo en su brillantez celestial. Sonrió al pensar en aquél precioso y cariñoso perro negro que más de una vez había acariciado. ¿Cómo habían tomado su regreso los demás? ¿Cómo tomarían el suyo ahora? Su sonrisa se entristeció convirtiéndose en una mueca llena de amargor. ¿Cuál sería su reacción tras todo lo ocurrido? Dudaba poder volver a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Porque todo había cambiado. Él no era ya el mismo.

En medio de divagaciones y lúgubres pensamientos, quedó sumido en el extraño sueño de Morfeo.

- - - - - - -

No era la primera vez que se veía volando encima un dragón en sus sueños, ya le resultaba algo común y rutinario. Le agradaba la sensación de libertad que le proporcionaba el vuelo, incluso ansiaba el momento en que se lanzaban los dos cuerpos al vacío cayendo en una excitante carrera de gravedad para después volver a remontar en el aire. Muchas veces pensó que aquello se podía deber al contacto que mantenía con Shelyak, incluso quedó gratamente sorprendido por las emociones que le aportaban y agradecía aquellos sueños que le alejaban de la dura realidad.

El dragón, rojo como el mismo que le acompañaba en su viaje, no hacía más que volar y seguir volando, sin descanso, sin fin. Era algo natural, de nacimiento, sentía como la euforia y las sensaciones del animal le eran trasmitidas pareciendo que fuera él mismo quien moviese las alas en un majestuoso vuelo. Incluso llegó a verse planeando por el aire sin ningún sustento, sin nada más que su propio cuerpo escamoso rompiendo los vientos y traspasando las nubes empapándose con diminutas gotas templadas. No tenía palabras para describirlo... Solo sabía que le gustaba, que deseaba encontrarse cada noche con aquél magnífico mundo donde no existía nada más que aquello que veía y sentía.

Aquella vez volvió a sentirse libre, lejos de cualquier atadura, de frenos o responsabilidades. Allí estaba él, un grandioso y poderoso dragón rojo en pleno vuelo, surcando los cielos con sus enormes alas doradas, observando los insignificantes árboles, como si todo el mundo estuviese a sus pies. Un mundo azul y verde, lleno de pequeñas criaturas, indefensas y temerosas. Y él era el rey de todos ellos, su protector, el único capaz de desestabilizar aquél diminuto mundo con solo rozar el suelo con sus garras, el único capaz de decidir sobre su futuro. Porque él era el único cuyo poder abarcaba todo a su vista, él era quien decidiría sobre su futuro.

Era una sensación divina, digna del más grandioso de los dioses.

Pero como todos los sueños, no dura eternamente.

Una extraña sensación, como si algo quisiera llamar su atención, hizo que desviase su vista buscando el punto de aquella molesta intromisión. Rabioso y enojado, seguía buscando sin parar qué era aquello que tan urgentemente intentaba anunciar de su existencia. Quería regañar al causante por su pesadez, gritarle en la cara que no estaba por tonterías... Sin embargo el maldito no dejaba de importunar. Era como si algo intocable, invisible, le alertase en el más profundo de su cabeza, pero seguía sin dar con él. ¿Qué sucedía?

De repente todo se oscureció lanzándole en un profundo pozo sin fin. No tuvo tiempo alguno para reaccionar, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, no comprendía nada. Aunque, claro estaba, tratándose de un sueño... todo era posible.

El negro empezó a desvanecerse permitiéndole observar con mayor claridad su nuevo lugar. Aquello le tomó completamente por sorpresa, ¿dónde estaba? Podía ver varias velas negras a su alrededor con una llama de un rojo sangre. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra roja, las paredes sucias y viejas, y el techo lleno de telarañas indicando la falta de limpieza del edificio. En realidad, excepto por las muestras de tela y la iluminación, todo daba a indicar que nadie habitaba ya en aquél lugar.

Nada más que una gran mesa a sus pies rodeada de varias sillas de madera y una gran butaca dónde se sentaba, decoraban la gran habitación donde había despertado. Incluso la chimenea con dos enormes serpientes levantándola, pasaba desapercibida en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Todo daba un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso, algo que contrastaba claramente con el sueño anterior, donde el día iluminaba todo a su vista.

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el exterior, traspasando los grandes ventanales. Era una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas, una noche lluviosa y triste. Y, a pesar de no sentir ningún sentimiento, no pudo evitar sulfurarse ante la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

Unos golpes en uno de los portales de madera situados al fondo de la gran sala, le despertaron con mal humor. Había llegado la hora.

Siguiendo sus previas indicaciones, dos hombres cubiertos con largas capas negras aparecieron en el portal. Uno de ellos hizo una profunda reverencia para, después, desaparecer por dónde había entrado cerrando la entrada tras de sí.

- Acércate.- dijo con voz ronca.

El hombre, sin vacilar ni un centímetro, siguió su clara petición. Se acercó con majestuosidad y elegancia, con el mismo sigilo que le caracterizaba, emitiendo, como único ruido, el _fru-fru_ de su capa. Al verle, cada vez más cerca, no pudo reprimir el carraspear con la lengua en un gesto de enfado y decepción a la vez. Y, a pesar de ser algo casi inaudible, no pasó por alto al hombre quien, al escucharlo, no pudo evitar tensar sus músculos en un claro gesto de alerta.

- Han llegado a mí extraños comentarios... información que nunca habría considerado verídica ni habría escuchado con facilidad... palabras que dudaría si no fuera por algunos actos que me han hecho recelar. Sinceramente, esperaba equivocarme. Pero...- se levantó mientras seguía cavilando, acto que tensó aún más al invitado aún cuando se obligó a hincar la rodilla ante quien estaba hablando.- ...a menudo sucede que las cosas que menos deseamos, terminan haciéndose realidad.- el hombre nunca había estado tan alertado. Y, a pesar de prepararse por lo que se avecinaba, nunca habría esperado aquél momento de ¿debilidad? de su señor.- Descúbrete.

Siguiendo su orden directa, eliminando cualquier miedo para envolverse con la fría lógica y el rápido razonamiento, descendió la capucha que cubría su rostro hacia la espalda mostrando su pelo negro y su característica nariz aguileña.

- Nunca llegué a imaginar que justamente tú, Severus, quien creía el más leal de todos mis siervos, fuera a traicionarme de forma tan grosera. Aunque... ¿qué podía esperar del mejor de mis hombres? Debería felicitarte por resistir tanto, dudo que alguien haya sido capaz de engañarme durante tanto tiempo... Pero, para algo eres un maestro en la mente, ¿no es así?- sonrió con amargura.- Realmente impresionante. Ni siquiera ahora, aún en tu situación, soy capaz de saber lo que piensas. Me sorprendes...

Sabiendo que aquello había sido el final de la conversación, a sabiendas que ahora llegaba el momento que más había temido, volvió a ponerse en pie. No moriría doblegándose ante aquél que una vez había visto como un gran maestro, SU maestro, pero que aprendió a verlo en su forma verdadera: un monstruo. Durante años había vivido con el miedo en el cuerpo, temiendo ser descubierto, con los nervios en tensión en cada hora, minuto y segundo. Pero ya no. No más. Porque, al fin, había llegado la hora.

- - - - - - -

Obligándose a despertar, Harry se levantó con el sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

_"¡Maldición! ¿Qué ha sido esto?"_ pensó mientras pasaba una temblorosa mano por la frente. No podía ser que Voldemort hubiera entrado en su mente, ¡era imposible! Había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando en oclumencia y barreras mentales, estaba completamente protegido, nadie debería poder entrar en su mente con todas aquellas protecciones. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Mejor dicho, ¿qué había pasado? También era posible que hubiese entrado él en la mente del Lord, ¿no? Otras veces había hecho tal cosa, ¿por qué, entonces, ahora no? En todo caso, aquello no debería de haber pasado. No, no tenía sentido alguno. _"Espera, intenta rebobinar."_ se dijo intentando normalizar su respiración aún acelerada. _"Estaba soñando con el vuelo cuando algo me ha llamado la atención... ¿qué?"_ pero no lo entendía.

- Esto no tiene sentido... ¿Qué puede entrar en un sueño...? ¿Ha golpeado mis defensas? Entonces... ¿no ha sido real?- cerró los ojos y agarró el pelo con ambas manos intentando aclarar sus confusos pensamientos.- Es imposible, esto debe de haber sido real. ¿Cómo, entonces, he podido saber que algo iba a suceder? ¿Quizás sus emociones me han llamado la atención? ¿Sabrá que lo he visto? ¿Y si es otra vez una trampa? ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!- desesperado, se levantó y empezó a moverse nerviosamente de un lado para otro, pensando.

_"Puedo quedarme como si nada hubiera pasado... si fuese real Dumbledore lo sabría e habría ido a su rescate. ¿Pero y si aún no lo sabe? ¡Snape estará perdido! No puedo alertar a nadie... ¿qué debo hacer?"_ Nada de aquello estaba resultando. Por más que reflexionase, no conseguía resolver su problema, y el tiempo pasaba. _"No, no puede ser real, Snape sabe protegerse bien, es imposible que Voldemort le haya descubierto, es imposible que... Alto. Alto, alto. Entonces... ¿cómo sabe Voldemort que es un espía? ¡Maldición! Si realmente ha sido una trampa de Voldemort para atraerme otra vez, ¡¿cómo sabe que Snape le ha traicionado?!"_ El ya conocido dolor en la frente, justo donde la cicatriz, le hizo volver en sí, apresurándole a reaccionar.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo...?

- Si no callas aquí no hay quien duerma...- dijo una voz grave desde el fondo de la cueva donde se encontraban.

- ¡Shelyak!

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?- medio agachado para evitar rozar con el techo de la obertura, el dragón se aproximó a la entrada junto al desesperado chico.

- ¡Es Snape, está en peligro! Voldemort le ha descubierto, si no vamos a por él, le matará.- una nueva punzada, algo más fuerte que la anterior, le hizo gruñir en respuesta.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y tú cómo sabes esto?

- Lo he visto, en el sueño...

- Creía que tenías la mente cerrada.- dijo con enfado.

- Y la tenía, pero algo me ha llamado la atención y he empezado a buscarle hasta que he dado con Voldemort. Pero esto no importa ahora.- añadió haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Ya lo creo que sí.

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lo va a matar! Y estoy seguro que ya lo ha malherido... no tardará en terminar con él.

- Bueno, ¿y qué propones?

- Debemos rescatarlo.- las punzadas iban en aumento, y cada vez eran más intensas. Si no se apresuraban, estaba seguro que nada quedaría ya por salvar.

- ¿Alguna idea?

- Esperaba que tú ofrecieras algunas.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- No. Solo puedo retener la imagen del lugar donde estaba...- una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza descartando cualquier opción.- ¡Puedo aparecerme!

- Deja de decir locuras y piensa un poco más.

- ¿Por qué no? Es la forma más rápida que conozco, y a no ser que tengas una idea mejor, no veo que tengamos alternativa.

- Hay otras formas de aparecer por ahí.

- Pero ninguna mejor que ésta. ¡Maldita sea! Ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres?

- Y yo que quería descansar...- gruñó en protesta.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Una sombra se movía en silencio entre la oscuridad evitando ser vista a pesar de tener miles de ojos escudriñando hasta el más pequeño rincón. Sin embargo, nadie sabía que allí había alguien más, un intruso.

El plan "A" había fallado, por lo que no tuvo remedio al recurrir al segundo plan, el "B". Ambos coincidieron en buscar una alternativa si se encontraban con barreras antiaparición que rodearan el edificio, y así fue. Al igual que a finales del curso anterior, cuando intentó aparecerse en Hogwarts en su ayuda, había impactado contra un fuerte muro que le desvió a los límites de éste. Así que ahora, en vez de estar dentro de una sala con una grande mesa y una alfombra roja, estaba al límite de los terrenos, delante de un terrorífico y oscuro bosque de árboles retorcidos y diabólicos.

Aquél lugar le sonaba. Si bien no dónde estaba, pero sí la casa que veía a lo lejos.

Se masajeó el hombro derecho intentando apaciguar el dolor del impacto, y, con la varita en mano, accedió a realizar el plan de rescate. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, en ningún momento pensó que pudiera haber tanto movimiento por el alrededor de la casa.

- ¡_Desluciunus_!- dijo en un murmuro.

La sensación de un huevo rompiéndose encima su cabeza y las gotas deslizándose por su cuerpo como gotas frías de agua, le indicaron que el encantamiento estaba teniendo efecto. Miró sus manos y pronto comprobó que éstas tenían la misma textura y color que el suelo. Guardó la varita dentro de la camiseta, y empezó a moverse sigilosamente hacia la casa.

El trayecto no fue nada fácil, pero los días de supervivencia se presentaron ahora como los mayores maestros. Acostumbrado a permanecer en silencio a fin de conseguir una presa que comer, Harry sabía perfectamente como moverse para evitar hacer el menor ruido que delatara su posición. El problema sería, muy seguramente, conseguir introducirse dentro la mansión.

Sin embargo, el dolor constante de la cicatriz, algunas veces más fuertes que otras, le hacían saber como debía estar la situación. Por lo que le parecía, Snape aún debía estar con vida, pues nada hasta ahora se había parecido al dolor casi insoportable de la maldición asesina. Pero tampoco podía estar seguro. ¿Y si ya lo había matado? Haría todo el camino innecesariamente... o quizás no. Había prometido al dragón que nada más conseguir a Snape saldría de allí, que no se detendría para nada ni nadie, y que si la cosa se torcía, saldría como fuera. Pero...

Enseguida llegó junto a la verja que rodeaba el edificio. Estaba asustado por lo que debía hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Agarró de nuevo su varita y, en un susurro casi inaudible, murmuró: _Yvees taipé_. Todo aquello que poseía, al igual que él mismo, empezó a reducirse lentamente pero cada vez con mayor velocidad. Lo que antes era una piel y ropa camaleónica, ahora se convirtió en un precioso pelaje negro brillante y suave. Sus manos se transformaron en pequeñas patas con unas diminutas uñas largas y afiladas. Nada más que sus ojos verdes destacaban en aquel pequeño animal que ahora era Harry.

Tan pronto como supo que la transformación había terminado, revisó todas y cada una de sus partes temiendo haber errado en su pronunciación ya que desconfiaba completamente de sus facultades en Transformaciones. Pero, por suerte o fortuna, consiguió exitosamente convertirse en lo planeado, un pequeño ratón negro que pasaría sin problemas por cualquier tipo de barrera, tanto mágica como no-mágica.

Empezó a correr como un poseso hacia la casa perfectamente camuflado en la noche. Solo debía temer, tal y como muy graciosamente Shelyak le recordó, de los depredadores nocturnos que rondaban en aquellos lugares. No podía ni imaginar lo que pasaría si un búho saltaba hacia él... lo mejor que podría pasar es que fuera lo suficiente rápido como para protegerse. Recuperar su forma original allí podría serle fatal. Afortunadamente, no tardó en llegar delante de una de las paredes viejas y agrietadas de la casa. Lo más complicado estaba aún por llegar.

Una de las puertas traseras estaba tapiada con maderas mal puestas y, a pesar de poder sentir también el olor a magia, el pequeño ratón siguió con su odisea correteando en busca de una entrada un tanto mejor. Sabía que, a pesar de que aquella pudiese parecer una buena opción, también podía ser fatal. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar que para un humano fuese casi imposible descubrir. No tardó mucho en dar con ella.

Una de las cañerías estaba medio inclinada casi rozando el suelo.

Intrépido, el roedor azabache se enfiló en la traicionera cañería subiendo con cura y lentitud, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos o inesperados. Sabía que la confianza le llevaría a la perdición puesto que era ésta la mayor causa de éxito que había tenido al cazar pequeños animales como él mismo. De ésta forma, fue subiendo centímetro a centímetro, intentando evitar pensar en nada más que aquello que hacía. Aún no podía creerse que todo estuviera resultando tan fácil, casi se podría decir que se sentía defraudado. Si bien era verdad que antes de poder moverse con tanta naturalidad había tenido que concentrarse en nada más que el correcto movimiento y coordinación de todas las partes, aún seguía sintiéndose extraño ante todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que tenía.

De un pequeño salto pasó hasta el marco de la ventana. Y, de allí, se enfiló clavando las frágiles pero resistentes uñas en la madera hasta llegar en un pequeño agujero encima el hueco de vidrio.

El dolor se detuvo.

Apresuró el paso introduciéndose por la entrada que había encontrado y enseguida dio con la salida encima una alta cortina con un olor no muy saludable. Se emparró a ella y caminó por el bastón de madera hasta llegar a la otra punta donde pudo saltar encima un mueble alto. Llegados a ése punto, pudo darse un leve respiro para poder recapacitar y observar con mejor perspectiva sus siguientes pasos a realizar.

A pesar de ser un diminuto ratón, aún conservaba su conciencia intacta. Por ello, cuando pudo sentir que las punzadas desaparecían empezó a temer lo peor. ¿Habría ya terminado con él? No tenía forma de saberlo. Quizás seguía siendo Harry Potter en tamaño ratón, pero sus sentidos humanos habían diezmado y su razonamiento también. Trabajo tenía por pensar en nada más que aquello que le ocupó en mente justo antes de transformarse. Sin embargo, seguía siendo capaz de utilizar parte de la razón. Decidió que seguiría adelante.

Observó el pasadizo que se dibujaba a sus pies, y vio que todo parecía en orden. Pero una nueva preocupación invadió los demás pensamientos, ¿dónde estaba?

Después de un rato inmóvil, el ratoncito volvió a moverse correteando por el mueble buscando una forma de descender. No había decidido como solucionar lo que parecería un enorme problema, sino que optó por seguir corriendo hasta encontrar algo que fuera más fácil de resolver.

Saltó hasta llegar al suelo, e inició su carrera hacia ningún lugar. Suerte tuvo de darse cuenta de que algo realmente grande se acercaba a él. Así que, dejándose guiar por su aumentado instinto, corrió a esconderse en un pequeño agujero causado por una brecha que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Escondió su cuerpecito en la oscuridad, y esperó a que todo volviera al seguro silencio. Pero el roce de algo con su cola hizo que se volteara con rapidez.

Otro ratón, algo más grande que él, le miraba con curiosidad. Tenía unos oscuros ojos negros, y un pelaje castaño muy distinto a los ratones que había visto incluso en fotografías. Y es que no era un ratón normal, sino un ratón de bosque.

Durante unos minutos ambos estuvieron silenciosos, esperando. La verdad es que toda aquella situación estaba siendo de lo más curiosa. ¿Quién habría dicho que alguna vez se transformaría en ratón, correría por la casa de Voldemort e iría en busca de un odiado profesor de Hogwarts? Sí, realmente algo cómico.

Los pasos dejaron de resonar en sus sensibles tímpanos. Curioso por saber si ya podía salir, dejó que su puntiagudo y peludo morro saliese a la luz en busca de algún que otro peligro. Al ver que ya todo había pasado, decidió salir del escondite para seguir adelante. Pero antes de que se alejara de allí, el otro animal se acercó a él y le susurró unos sonidos que no supo interpretar al instante para después salir corriendo por el mismo lugar que él había entrado. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, como si dejara que las supuestas palabras que le había dicho entrasen a él con lentitud. Y fue gracias a su parte de ratón que consiguió descifrar parte del mensaje dejándole unas palabras un tanto alarmantes: "...gran monstruo come-ratones... otro suelo... queso..." La mente de Harry pensó que con lo de "gran monstruo" se podría referir a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort. Un peligro que acechaba dentro de la casa y que ya había contado con él antes incluso de desaparecerse. Con lo de "otro suelo" debía ser el sótano, quizás donde estaban las mazmorras. Y, bueno, el queso... eso debería esperar. Aunque estaba seguro que no tardaría en meter diente en ése exquisito manjar.

Volvió a la carga corriendo bien cerca de la pared moviéndose entre las mismas sombras protectoras que ahora eran su único aliado. Mientras dejaba que sus patas y olfato fueran guiándole por el largo pasadizo, iba pensando en lo irritante que podría resultar ser comido por una asquerosa serpiente. ¿Y si el ratón le había alertado de que ésta estaba justamente al sótano? En realidad no había captado más que palabras al azar, no sabía si tenían algún tipo de conexión entre ellas... Bueno, en todo caso, era algo que ya le preocuparía al llegar. Antes tenía algo más importante entre patas, encontrar el acceso al sótano. Aunque algo le decía que era ridículo que una casa tuviera un piso inferior lo suficiente grande como para poder tener prisiones allí bajo. Pero, claro, también estaba la otra que lo solucionaba todo diciendo que la magia podía hacer maravillas. ¿Cómo había aparecido él, si no?

Su desarrollado sentido del olfato le alertó de un cambio en el ambiente. Enseguida supo que detrás aquél gran trozo de madera medio podrida, estaban las escaleras que daban al piso inferior donde el aire era más húmedo y frío.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que alguien abriese la puerta.

Paciente, algo atípico en un pequeño roedor, esperó a que apareciese la oportunidad de cruzar de una vez aquel molesto obstáculo puesto que ya tenía ganas de que todo terminase para poder comerse un merecido trozo de queso. Esperaba que fuera lo suficiente grande para poder apaciguar su hambre ratonil, incluso era capaz de transformarse otra vez en humano para, así, poder meter más dentro de su estómago. Aunque después pensó que entonces también sería más pequeña la ración de comida...

Algo detrás de la puerta empezó a moverse hacia él. Se aseguró de estar bien escondido en la oscuridad, algo poco difícil puesto que había poca iluminación, y se mantuvo rígido en su sitio, preparado para correr directo hacia la entrada al nuevo espacio. Así pues, tan pronto como el enorme individuo hubo traspasado la puerta y proseguía a cerrarla sin mirar ya atrás, el pequeño animal empezó a correr lanzándose, literalmente, contra las escaleras. Cerca estuvo de caer por ellas.

La puerta terminó de cerrarse sumiéndole en una profunda oscuridad. Por suerte, sus ojos de ratón le permitían ver con mayor claridad a oscuras, algo que nunca habría logrado siendo un muchacho. Sin embargo, algo de negativo debía tener aquella forma... ¡Las escalas eran enormes! Pensando en la comilona que tendría al salir de allí, empezó a saltar con dolor cada uno de los escalones, aún cuando debería ser capaz de resistir el impacto, no podía evitar quejarse por no haber escogido ser una pequeña rata voladora.

Tras veinte-y-un saltos, logró dar con el soñado suelo, un suelo mojado, frío y duro, pero suelo, al fin y al cabo.

Se rascó tras la oreja en un ataque de picor, e inició su marcha inspeccionando aquél nuevo lugar completamente desconocido para él. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que se transformara ya para así ser todo mucho más fácil, pero aún no estaba seguro que nadie más estuviera ahí abajo junto a él. Además, era sensato pensar que habría alguien vigilando las celdas... eso, claro estaba, si es que tenían algún que otro prisionero, tema que dudaba a sabiendas que Voldemort prefería matar a tener inquilinos a quienes mantener. La verdad es que no tenía la pinta de un buen anfitrión...

El ruido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo le hizo detener en seco. Aquello no podía ser bueno... Recordando las extrañas palabras del otro ratón y sus propios recuerdos, el diminuto roedor, poseedor de algo de razonamiento, empezó a buscar un escondite con desesperación.

El pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta de metal y el suelo de piedra, le ofreció la salida que necesitaba. Sin pensar en nada más que escapar del camino de la hambrienta serpiente, se coló con algo de dificultad hacia el otro lado de la puerta refugiándose detrás de una montaña de ropas sucias. Esperó a que el reptil se perdiera en el silencio, para volver a aproximarse hasta la puerta para escuchar su posible regreso. Pero nada le indicó que había decidido dar media vuelta. Aún así, un ruido, distinto al arrastrar de la serpiente, fue captado por sus pequeñas orejas. Parecía...

Volvió a acercarse al centro de la habitación, cerca de la "montaña" y fue entonces cuando pudo escucharlo con mayor claridad. Eran latidos, latidos humanos. Y encima la olor que despedía le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Arriesgándose a ser descubierto, decidió regresar a su forma original; y cabe decir que no resultó tan fácil como esperaba. No fue hasta después de unos alarmantes segundos, que todo su cuerpo empezó a crecer eliminando el pelo suave y cálido que le había estado rodeando.

Nuevamente comprobó que todo estaba donde debía estar, y suspiró aliviado. Esperaba no verse obligado a transformarse más... no era algo que le gustara en cantidad.

Recordó qué era aquello que le había llamado la atención, y se dispuso a examinarlo. Se sorprendió cuando pudo verle la cara, era él, Severus Snape.

Tenía profundos cortes por todo el cuerpo, muchos de ellos parecían graves y de atención inmediata. De la cabeza salía un reguero de sangre, y su cara parecía haber recibido fuertes golpes. Su condición era lamentable, pero sabía que había resistido. Podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo, había logrado mantenerse en vida a pesar del terrible castigo recibido, incluso podía ver el extraño ángulo de su muñeca derecha, muy seguramente rota. Lo más probable era que el Lord hubiera decidido mantenerlo algún tiempo más con vida, aunque dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir si le mantenían allí sin ningún cuidado médico, pero eso último era de lo más ridículo.

Siguiendo el plan acordado, tomó el colgante del dragón entre su mano izquierda y dejó que aquella sensación de calidez rodeara su corazón hasta saber que su mensaje había sido recibido. No sabía si aquello tendría algún efecto, pero no discutió con Shelyak a sabiendas que aún había mucho que aprender de él, y aún tardaría hasta saberlo.

- Snape...- dijo tan bajo como pudo, aunque le pareció que lo había gritado a pleno pulmón.- Profesor Snape...- temía moverle y abrir aún más las heridas, pero debía saber si podía mantenerse consciente aún parecer imposible.- ¿Puede oírme?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, y tampoco la esperaba. Su estado era tan grave que dudaba que fuera capaz de mantenerse mínimamente despierto, y aquello complicaría las cosas... Bueno, ante todo, debía sacarlo de allí. Pero, para hacerlo, antes debería echar un vistazo a sus heridas, no podría moverlo si no hacía algo al respecto. Por suerte, se había interesado en leer un par de libros sobre curas y primeros auxilios, algo muy útil en sus días de supervivencia.

Mediante vendas y algunos hechizos de coagulación y cicatrización, consiguió refrenar la salida de sangre y las posibles infecciones. Pero tampoco estaba preparado para resistirlo mucho. Le apuntó con la varita y le incorporó haciendo que levitara en el aire como si un par de fuertes brazos invisibles le sostuvieran.

Una tos escupiendo sangre le alertó.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- dijo intentando no levantar la voz aún los nervios que le oprimían.

- Potter...

- No hable. Voy a sacarle de aquí.

- Malfoy...- dijo entrecortadamente.- Malfoy...

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Draco... llévatelo...

- ¿Draco?- de nuevo volvió a caer inconsciente.

Alarmado, comprobó que aún seguía con vida. Unos irregulares y débiles latidos le confirmaron su estado, pero si seguía así, no resistiría mucho más. Aprovechó por cargar algo de su peso en el hombre izquierdo y, así, poder controlar mejor su ruta.

Esperó un par de minutos, hasta que una fuerte explosión hizo que cayera algo de polvo del techo. No pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente al escuchar la rebelión que le siguió.

_- Debías montar un buen número, ¿verdad?-_ se dijo mentalmente.

_- Mi imagen no debe ser tomada a la ligera. _

_- Creo que ya han captado la idea...-_ puso la palma de la mano encima la cerradura de la puerta de metal, e, inmediatamente, se abrió con un fuerte impacto sin importarle el ruido que pudiera hacer. Con el movimiento que estaba teniendo lugar, ya era suficiente como para no ser oídos.- _Snape no está muy bien, no voy a poder salir con tanta facilidad. _

_- Yo voy a distraerles por algún rato más, pero mi tiempo también es limitado. _

_- Dame solo diez minutos. _

_- Cinco, como mucho. _

Apresuró el paso hacia la escalera, y empezó a subir con mucha más velocidad que cuando era aún un ratón. Resultaba raro pasar por el mismo lugar con el tamaño tan distinto, casi le parecía estar yendo por otro lugar desconocido.

Acercó la oreja a la puerta y se aseguró de poder abrirla sin ningún peligro. Entreviendo el pasadizo ahora desierto, se arriesgó a salir mientras envolvía el cuerpo de su profesor con una rápida barrera mágica capaz de resistir los más débiles de los hechizos, pero de gran uso frente los ataques físicos. Estaba seguro que salir de allí no resultaría tarea fácil, sin embargo la distracción de Shelyak estaba resultando eficiente. Como no conocía la mansión y perdería demasiado tiempo intentando encontrar un punto de salida, lo mejor sería, sin lugar a dudas, crear su propia escapada aún necesitar reventar paredes enteras. Y en eso consistía, precisamente, el gran plan.

_- ¿Norte o sur?_

_- Sur-_ respondió sistemáticamente.

- Bien. ¡Oriéntame!- gritó con la varita encima su palma. Ésta, al igual que una brújula, le indicó hacia su derecha.

Corriendo como podía, llevando consigo el cuerpo inerte del hombre que tanto había odiado y así seguiría, intentaba que nada más la idea de salir de allí ocupara su cerebro y acciones, intentando no escuchar las fuertes explosiones del exterior y los gritos de frustración de los hombres. Pronto encontró una ventana cubierta con viejas cortinas ennegrecidas que tapaban la vista al cielo nocturno ahora de un tono más rojizo.

Apuntó la varita mientras seguía moviéndose, y envió un potente rayo rojo hacia la pared haciendo que el mismo suelo temblase por la nueva explosión. Se maldijo al ver la potencia del rayo, con los nervios había puesto demasiada efusividad dándole bastante energía. El resultado fue una inoportuna nube de polvo que le impidió ver su alrededor.

La sensación de algo cortando el aire a gran velocidad hizo que se agachara dejando el cuerpo de Snape tendido al suelo mientras se volvía para afrontar la intromisión. Poco a poco, mientras la espesa nube iba esparciéndose, una silueta fue perfilándose frente sus ojos. Era un chico, de su misma estatura aproximadamente, con el pelo de un rubio platinado y unos ojos azules fríos y astutos que le miraban con sorpresa y sorna.

- Estaba seguro que tú estabas en medio de todo éste lío.- dijo mientras seguía apuntándole.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó escupiendo las palabras.

- ¿No lo ves? Pero la pregunta sería, qué haces TÚ aquí, Potter.

- Me parece que no hace falta responder.

- Ya veo... No has podido evitar hacerte el héroe y has tenido que venir a salvar al traidor.

- No eres tan estúpido, después de todo. Y aunque me gustaría tener una pequeña charla contigo, éste no es el mejor momento para ello.

- Pero yo sí tengo tiempo.

- Ya, ¿pero sabes? Para poder conversar, hacen falta dos. A no ser que quieras empezar un monólogo...

- No voy a dejarte escapar. El Lord va estar muy contento si te traigo ante su presencia.

- ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerme algo, Malfoy?

- No sabes nada, Potter. Ni siquiera conoces el verdadero poder.

- ¿Y tú me lo vas a mostrar? Quizás otro día.

- ¿Estás huyendo?- otro rayo cruzó silbante justo al lado de su mejilla haciéndole un pequeño corte.- Vamos, ¿me tienes miedo?

- Estúpido...- susurró.- No tengo tiempo para esto.

Ambos tensaron sus músculos, dispuestos a combatirse en un duelo. Sus miradas, frías y calculadoras, no se despegaban el uno del otro, atentos al menor movimiento, listos para saltar en el ataque en cualquier momento.

"¡Sal ya!" El aviso de Shelyak enfrió su rabia convirtiéndola en lógica. Enseguida vio que no podía hacer aquel duelo que tanto ansiaba y que aún le debía desde el primer curso en Hogwarts. Levantó la varita y, antes de que su rival tuviera tiempo a nombrar el hechizo, Harry ya había logrado dejarlo inconsciente.

Le miró con cierta indiferencia, y prosiguió a levantar al hombre del suelo para salir de allí inmediatamente. Y estaba a punto de irse, cuando recordó la petición del profesor. Parecía muy importante...

- ¡Maldita sea! Me voy a arrepentir de esto...

Volvió a apuntar a Malfoy con la varita atándole fuertemente con cuerdas para, después, levantarlo en el aire llevándolo por delante suyo. No sabía porqué estaba haciendo esto, pues estaba claro que el chico no quería irse con ellos... pero tampoco podía pasar por alto las palabras de Snape, casi podría decir sus últimas palabras, y si lo había dicho en ésa situación, sería por algo... ¿no? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizá sí podía resultarle de utilidad. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era el brazo derecho de Voldemort.

Empezó a correr a campo abierto sin importarle la discreción, además, estaba seguro que nadie estaba por allí. Shelyak ya se había encargado de enviarlos a todos hacia su dirección opuesta, así que la operación debería ser más fácil...

_- ¡Vete!-_ gritó en su mente.

_- Ya era hora... _

No comprendía como, incluso en momentos tan delicados como ésos, el dragón aún podía mantener el humor en alto. Pero debía reconocer que resultaba gratificante ver como la urgencia y el peligro podían mantenerse al margen de la conversación, aquello facilitaba mucho las cosas haciendo que todo pareciese mucho más seguro y fiable de lo que en realidad era.

Destruyó la valla que rodeaba toda la casa, y salió por piernas de allí. Incluso podía sentir gritos en la lejanía, pero ya no eran gritos de órdenes desesperadas, sino de rabia. Imaginó que habían descubierto el pastel, o quizás ya se habían imaginado algo de aquello, pero tampoco esperaban nada tan repentino. Solo deseaba que le diera tiempo a escapar, aún no podía desaparecer de aquél lugar, la barrera se lo impedía.

Tropezó con un par de piedras y casi se da de bruces al suelo, pero, sin saber exactamente como, consiguió mantener medianamente el equilibro y, así, continuar con su carrera. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar un golpe en su espalda que le hizo caer junto al inconsciente Snape. De haber sucedido eso tiempo antes, Harry habría abandonado la esperanza de escapar puesto que sabía que no lo lograría, pero había cambiado. Creó un escudo a su espalda, y siguió con su escapada volviendo a cargar con ambos. Sonrió amargamente cuando escuchó el ruido de algo golpeando contra la superficie de la barrera sonando igual que un gong. Estaba en lo cierto, le habían descubierto. Bueno, al final la cosa se había complicado... un poco.

Desde un inicio supo que nada resultaría fácil, y menos aún entrando dentro la mansión de Voldemort. Sería un estúpido iluso si hubiera pensado lo contrario.

El ruido de los golpes contra el escudo eran cada vez más continuos, y sabía que era cuestión de segundos que el hechizo se desvaneciera. Así que, previendo lo que sucedería, decidió buscar una escapatoria puesto que luchar en aquellas condiciones y en clara inferioridad tanto numérica como de nivel, sería una locura. Y por más Harry Potter que fuera, no sobreviviría a la lucha.

Aplicó el hechizo camaleónico en cada uno de ellos sin dejar de correr, y enseguida supo que la protección se había desvanecido. Sabiendo que aún no verlos seguirían lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, optó desviarse de su recta dirección, al menos estaba convencido que la desaparición del objetivo les haría dudar durante unos valiosos instantes. Pero él también había disminuido su marcha. El agotamiento empezaba a manifestarse, y justamente cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Al fin, después de suplicar a los dioses algo de ayuda, aunque era algo más bien mecánico que no consciente, consiguió llegar a los límites de la magia del temible mago. No tuvo otro remedio que hacer un último sprint a sabiendas que aquello requeriría más magia para soportarle en pie teniendo el posible efecto de debilitar sus camuflajes. Pero no veía otra opción.

Consiguió esquivar un hechizo dirigido a su dirección, y se lanzó literalmente al suelo llevándose también a los demás. Por primera y última vez, miró tras suyo, y quedó realmente fascinado al ver miles de rayos de todos colores surcando el aire sin ningún objetivo en concreto, como si esperasen encontrar al intruso dejándole poco espacio entre unos y otros. No podía creer que hubieran tantos magos, todos ellos con sus ropajes negros. ¡Debían haber al menos una cincuentena! Y seguramente habrían cientos más esperando las órdenes de su señor... ¿cómo podrían ganar ésta guerra?

Unos agonizantes instantes impidieron que pudiese pensar con claridad observando, aterrorizado, el juego de colores y luces que iluminaban los terrenos. Si llega a girarse antes, seguramente habría desistido mucho antes entregándose a la desesperación de la derrota. Pero éste no había sido el caso. Necesitaba moverse, reaccionar... ¡y rápido! El hechizo empezaba a desvanecerse...

Agarró las cuerdas que mantenían sujeto al inconsciente Malfoy, y puso la otra mano con la que ya sujetaba la varita encima el hombro del profesor. Cerró los ojos para intentar evitar pensar en aquello que le rodeaba y mentalizar el lugar donde aparecerse. No sería fácil, pero tampoco tenía opción. Además, ya había hecho una aparición junto a alguien más... no con dos, pero... en todo caso, no lo sabría hasta que no lo intentara.

Dejando que las coordenadas tomaran forma en su mente, volvió a abrir los ojos para ver como unas grandes y amenazantes llamas rojas empezaban a rodearlos ampliando su diámetro para mantenerlos a los tres. Y aunque aquella acción no pasó desapercibida por los atacantes, antes que pudiesen siquiera reaccionar, ellos ya habían desaparecido. 


	9. Los tres clanes

Aquí llego con el capítulo 9 del fic y con 53 reviews detrás.  
¿Os podéis creer que llevo escritas 93 páginas con solo nueve capítulos? En el anterior fic nada más escribí 122 en 24 cap, aunque debo añadir que no fue hasta el final que alargué los capis. Jajajajjajajjaja, debo felicitaros por soportarme con todas estas palabras, ¡os merecéis el más grande de los elogios! En fin, que hoy estoy alegre porque al fin tengo unos días de vacaciones antes de empezar de nuevo el curso, así que no os sorprendáis por cambio de humor, aún no he pasado el límite de cordura… XD  
¡Reveiws!

**LeoHagrid:** espero que éste capítulo también te guste. ¡Dame tu opinión! Gracias por leer; hasta pronto!

**Blackcat:** cuánto tiempo!! Está bien, está bien… ya sois tres las que me pedís sobre lo de Harry y sus piernas, así que os prometo hablar más sobre el tema. Pero aún no he dicho que vaya a darle entera movilidad, eh? Y gracias por los elogios, al igual que todos los demás, ¡me pondréis roja de vergüenza! Por cierto, ¿qué tal te ha ido todo aquello? Dime algo pronto! Besos!!!

**al:** jajajajjajajjaja, ok ok, tranquilízate!! Veamos… no voy a decir los daños de ataque (aún), y no sabrás nada más excepto lo que verás en éste capítulo. Me encanta que me hagas preguntas, pero justamente las que me has hecho son las que no pudo responder!!! Así que no podré darte las respuestas aún, deberé pedirte más paciencia… ;) Bye!!

**Nelly Esp:** bueno, ya lo verás todo esto en el capítulo. Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que Snape no va a tener mucho papel por ahora, pero pronto se sabrá más de él, incluso… :) Nos vemos!!!

**remus-lupin-black-darkq:** caray, que nick más largo… XD Sí, Harry aún está paralítico (Miri, no me golpees…), aunque veo que os trae de cabeza a unos cuantos… Tanto mejor. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y comentándome si te gusta o no. Bye!

**FFmania:** juasjuas, pues yo había pensado en algo similar para Malfoy… pero deberás continuar con la intriga, porqué aún no te lo voy a decir!! MUAJAJJAJAJAJJA, sufre!!! (mejor me protejo tras un muro de plomo, ésta chica me asusta…) Había pensado también en hacerle otra aparición un tanto más rebuscada, pero no me acordé de apuntar todos los detalles, así que esto fue lo que salió. Por si quieres saberlo (y tb pq no me pegues), te diré que pensé en que estafara la vigilancia haciéndose pasar por un mortífago más de segunda fila. Y la verdad es que habría quedado interesante, pero al escribirlo, terminé por ponerle un ejercicio de sigilo y camuflaje. Tampoco quedó tan mal, creo… Mata ne!!!!!!!

**jak-luna:** gracias! :) Intento actualizar tan pronto como me es posible, pero la cosa está en que antes iba subiendo capítulos que ya estaban escritos y revisados ya que iba mucho más adelantada. Pero ahora, tan pronto como termino de escribir, lo subo. Y puedo dar gracias a que aún no he empezado éste año, pq de no ser así, me temo que me retrasaría algo más. Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Sarhaliene:** otra vez, gracias por vuestros comentarios! Alegráis mucho el día :) Bueno, ahora verás dónde va a parar, aunque debo admitir que no se me había ocurrido lo de enviarlos a casa los Dursley… ¿te imaginas que Harry apareciese con un Snape en las últimas y Malfoy atado? XD Tía Petúnia se muere del susto! Aún así, espero que te guste lo que he hecho para ellos (verás que no es lo que imaginabas). Hasta pronto!!

**Lladruc:** jajjajaja, no és burro, no. Tot té un pq! Encara que val a dir, k en certa part ho ha fet pq el mer pensament k Snape pogués rebre sense poder-ho evitar, era algo que no va amb la seva ètica. Però, tot i això, espera una mica i descobriràs quina pot haver estat la raó principal (sobretot per en Malfoy, ja que és el k menys raons tenia). Aps, i més avall et donc l'adreça. Fins aviat!!!!

Bueeeeeno… Aunque hay quienes evitan escribir mucho con las respuestas, yo no puedo evitar responderos a todos. Al fin y al cabo, para algo digo que me interesa saber vuestras opiniones y comentarios, así que aquí os dejo mi trabajo ya hecho! ;)  
Veamos, para quienes quieran, os dejo mi correo: _darkgea_(guión bajo)(arroba)_hotmail_(punto)_com_  
Hasta aquí todo por hoy! A leer!!!!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Los tres clanes**

- Esto sí es bueno. Vas a por uno y regresas con dos. ¿Qué ocurre, se ha multiplicado?

- Cállate y ayúdame, ¿quieres?- dijo cortante.

Resoplando por lo bajo y con claros movimientos de enojo y desacuerdo, el dragón soltó una pequeña llamarada hacia el montón de madera lista para quemar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo al ver los fallidos intentos del joven muchacho por arrastrar al hombre herido. Sabía que había usado ya gran cantidad de energía, por lo que le resultaba difícil incluso conseguir mantenerse en pie. Aún así, no dejó de hacer cuanto pudo para acomodar el nuevo lugar donde habían aparecido.

Agotado, se dejó caer al lado de Snape quien descansaba en un agitado sueño para nada tranquilizador. Le dolía tremendamente el cuerpo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar puesto que la misión aún estaba presente. Y, a pesar de haber logrado su objetivo, no consiguió salir ileso de la "excursión". Tenía una fea quemadura en su espalda, seguramente debido al hechizo que había impactado contra él, y una profunda y grave herida en el hombro derecho causada por un último golpe de magia antes de conseguir desaparecerse al completo.

Su estado no era bueno, pero no por ello dejó que la autocompasión y el dolor le hicieran abandonar. Ya había pasado por situaciones peores, ésta vez estaba preparado, mucho más que antes. Así que, tapándose la herida con un harapo de su propia ropa, se preocupó en analizar el estado del profesor por ahora exmortífago. Por suerte, los arreglos que consiguió hacer antes de la huida habían resistido con efectividad haciendo que no llegara a empeorar irremisiblemente.

Aguantó la tos que le perforaba los pulmones, y siguió con la revisión. Sentía su garganta seca y con el extraño gusto metálico que ya sabía era de sangre. Incluso su vista se nublaba desenfocándose a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ignorar las quejas de su magullado cuerpo.

- Deberías descansar.

- Aún no.

- No lograrás nada si te desmayas por estupidez. Venga, ya me ocuparé yo de ellos.

- Puedo seguir, gracias.

- No lo dudo, pero en vez de salvarle, conseguirás matarlo.- intrigado, le miró a los ojos.- Estás presionando demasiado.

- ¡Maldita sea!- la herida que intentaba cerrar mediante magia, volvía a sangrar. Meneó la cabeza intentando expulsar el molesto zumbido y el continuo dolor en la cicatriz que volvía a asediarle, y enfocó toda su concentración en lo que hacía.

- Déjalo, vamos. Además, me preocupan más tus heridas que las de él, ¿acaso no te has visto?

- Estoy bien.- dijo entre dientes. El maldito dolor de cabeza no se iba, era más insistente que nunca, y encima el dragón no hacía más que insistirle.- ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?!

- Tozudo cabeza hueca…

Aprovechando la falta de reacción del chico, el dragón bufó suavemente revolviendo con cariño su pelo y ropas. Y, aún saber que difícilmente podría defenderse de su magia, se sorprendió al ver que tensaba los músculos en vista de lo que se avecinaba. Incluso logró encararse con la varita en alto dispuesto a defenderse a pesar de su lamentable situación. Pero, aunque se comportó como un auténtico guerrero, listo para todo hasta el fin, no pudo evitar caer en el mágico sueño del poderoso dragón.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

El recuerdo de un suave viento rodeándole con delicadeza y amor, hizo que volviera en sí. En realidad, no era aquello lo que le había impulsado a despertarse del agradable sueño que le había acompañado en aquél forzoso descanso, sino la certeza de que había sido Shelyak quien le obligó a entrar en el mundo de Morfeo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y, a pesar de saber la importancia de hacerlo, no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de bienestar y paz que le instaba a seguir en aquél lugar donde los problemas de los mortales carecían de valor.

Cientos de brillantes luces resplandecían a su alrededor moviéndose en un acompasado baile grácil y elegante. Estaba bocabajo, encima de pequeñas hojas plateadas, suaves y mullidas, de un tacto difícil de describir. Casi se diría que parecía más una nube por su textura, que algo material.

Una de aquellas luces se posó frente sus ojos, a suficiente distancia como para que pudiera verla con claridad aún no tener las gafas. Inexplicablemente, sin comprender como, pudo ver la fantástica criatura que le sonreía con amabilidad. Parecía una joven muchacha con brillantes alas doradas de mariposa saliéndole por la espalda. Emitía una luz con destellos de oro, sus ojos, negros como la noche, le miraban sonrientes desde la distancia. Toda ella era fina y delicada, como si fuera una intocable figura de porcelana capaz de romperse con el menor soplo de aire. Incluso temió respirar por miedo a desvanecer aquella magnífica y exquisita visión que había aparecido desde las profundidades de los sueños.

Era bellísima. Al verla se sintió sucio, desmerecedor de poder contemplar tal belleza, de tal pureza.

Inundado por la tristeza al verla allí, frente a él, con la sencillez y justicia en su mano blanca, una dolorosa lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes resbalando hasta tocar la divina cama en la que estaba echado. Pero ella, al verlo llorar y sin comprender el porque de aquella enorme tristeza que ahogaba su corazón, ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza. Y así siguió, llorando, conocedor de los peores males del mundo, conocedor de su destino y futuro, conocedor de todo aquello que oscurecía el corazón de los humanos, sin ser capaz de moverse ni hacer nada más que seguir llorando como si la misma Tierra llorase por su sufrimiento.

Incapaz de seguir mirándola entre turbias lágrimas, cerró los ojos con dolor. No podía continuar viendo aquella fantástica criatura desconocedora del horror que amenazaba en engullir todo cuanto amaba, incapaz de saber cuan cruel podía ser el mundo que habitaba. Ella era pura, él no.

Sintió como un interminable amor rozaba su mejilla reconfortándole en su pena más allá de cualquier vida, mostrándole la luz entre toda aquella terrible oscuridad. Una luz brillante y estremecedora, lejos de toda comprensión, capaz de abarcar el infinito, débil y resistente en su existencia. Y, aunque no deseaba abrir los ojos, aquél sentimiento le impulsó a ello.

La criatura le sonrió inocente y, al igual que las demás luces que habían estado junto a él, desapareció alejándose por el bosque.

Suspiró relajado, y decidió levantarse de una buena vez. Aún querer seguir descansando, no podía evitar seguir con aquello que ahora importaba, debía continuar con el camino que le había sido destinado.

Al principio se sorprendió al verse rodeado de más árboles, ¿habría sido todo un sueño? Se puso bien las gafas, e intentó ubicarse. Pero pronto recordó el rescate.

- ¿Ya han terminado?- alertado por la voz que parecía entrar en su mente, buscó por el claro al dueño. Un enorme dragón rojo le miraba desinteresadamente.- Come algo y despiértalos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué eran…?

- Hadas.- dijo cortante.- Espabila.

- ¿Hadas?- haciendo caso a sus prisas, tomó entre sus manos un extraño fruto de un verde oscuro muy similar a la cebolla.- ¿Y eso?

- Un higo. Les encanta, así que no te extrañe que tengas tantos.

- ¿Ellas me lo han dado?- abriéndolo por la parte superior, pudo ver que el interior era muy distinto. Parecían pequeñas semillas rojas pegadas en la piel interior del fruto.- Mmm… Es dulce…

- Demasiado.

- ¿Y qué hacían aquí?

- Curarte, ¿no lo ves?- por su humor, enseguida supo que mejor sería no rechistar y terminar rápido. No sabía qué había pasado, pero Shelyak no estaba en sus mejores momentos, y sabía, por experiencia, que aquello podía ser peligroso.

Comió cuatro higos más del montón que tenía, y bebió el agua que había dentro de un sencillo cuenco de barro. Observó que sus heridas habían desaparecido al completo y su ropa reparada. Tomó un par de hojas, las engrandó y unió como si fueran una, y colocó los frutos que quedaban junto con el cuenco dentro, atándolo todo con una cuerda mágica. A sabiendas que nunca debía desperdiciar nada, se colgó el hatillo en el cinturón, y se puso en pie listo para dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- dijo aproximándose a Snape.

- Casi un día entero.

Él también estaba encima aquella cama plateada pero, tan pronto como le tocó para comprobar su pulso, ésta desapareció por un colchón de hojas secas. Al ver que todo parecía en orden, le apuntó con la varita y dejó que unas chispas blancas rozaran el pecho del hombre.

Lentamente, como si despertase después de mucho tiempo, los párpados hicieron el intento de abrirse.

Con paciencia, Harry esperó a que empezara a reaccionar. Aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera tan repentinamente. Pues, como si de pronto recordase lo último visto, Snape se incorporó con una velocidad sorprendente que hizo que el chico se sobresaltase apartándose de golpe.

- ¿Qué…?- miró a su derecha, y encontró al muchacho que volvía a recomponerse del impacto.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Lejos de Voldemort.- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Le saqué de allí. ¿Puede levantarse?

- ¿Que me sacaste de allí?- dijo incrédulo.

- Así es. Y ahora, mejor levántese.- se puso en pie, y esperó a que hiciera lo mismo.- Deberá regresar a la escuela cuanto antes, ¿se ve capaz?

Por unos momentos, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin pestañear. Sabía que intentaba entrar en su mente, pero no permitió que pudiera entrar en ella, algo que enseguida comprendió el sorprendido profesor. Incluso sonrió despectivamente al ver que había logrado una buena resistencia a su intento de _legimiens_. Nunca lo haría, por supuesto, pero era de reconocer el mérito del chico.

- No comprendo cómo lo ha logrado, Potter, pero no espere que se lo agradezca.- dijo con rabia.

- No lo espero. Sin embargo, debo pedirle un favor.- al ver que el silencio era su respuesta, prosiguió con su petición.- No diga a nadie que me ha visto.

Ambos, en una desenfrenada lucha de miradas y voluntades, estuvieron callados durante unos instantes mientras una batalla mental estaba teniendo lugar. De haber sido física, la potencia hubiera sido respetable. Pero, a primera vista, nada de aquello podría llevar a pensar que los dos hombres estaban combatiendo con todos sus recursos para ver cual mostraba su superioridad frente al otro.

Finalmente, fue Snape quien apartó la vista con un movimiento de arrogancia e indiferencia, como si todo aquello fuese una pérdida de su valioso tiempo.

- Como quiera.- se aseguró que la capa estuviera bien sujeta, y, por primera vez, observó que, atado en un árbol, había un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ropajes negros con la cabeza caída hacia delante claramente inconsciente.

- Él vendrá conmigo.- respondió a su pregunta silenciosa.

- No olvide su antebrazo izquierdo, Potter.

- Descuide.- dijo tendiéndole la varita del otro chico.- Devuélvasela cuando regresemos, por ahora no la necesitará.

- Mejor evite que le maten. No me gustaría tener que anunciar su fallecimiento. Y, además, Black no me lo perdonaría.- agregó con una mueca sarcástica.

Guardando la varita en uno de sus bolsillos interiores, el hombre le dedicó una última mirada antes de desaparecer con un silencioso ¡_Pop_!

- ¿Por qué debías esconderte?- dijo sin siquiera despegar la mirada en donde segundos antes había estado Snape.

- Habría llamado mucho la atención. Además, nadie debe saber que estoy contigo.- materializándose en el aire, el inmenso dragón rojo empezó a dibujarse como si una mano invisible fuera creándole desde la nada. Pero él sabía que todo se debía a su capacidad de camuflaje, sin embargo, verlo apareciendo resultaba algo asombroso.

- No comprendo.

- Ya lo entenderás.- le miró con fuerza.- ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?

- ¿Qué alternativa tengo? Si no nos apresuramos, vamos a perder toda esperanza. Tú mismo me lo comentaste.

- Pero, ¿por qué con él?

- Puede serme de utilidad.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo, planeando matarte?

- Vamos, no seas tan negativo. Soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo, y debo decir que todo es gracias a ti.

- Por favor… no ha sido nada…- dijo con pomposidad.

- Y encima esto…- susurró.- Venga, vete ya.

- Ve con cuidado.

Abrió sus alas con majestuosidad, y las batió con fuerza consiguiendo levantar el pesado cuerpo del suelo. Entrecerrando los ojos para poder verle marchar, observó como aquella enorme criatura iba ascendiendo hasta internarse en el cielo cada vez más oscuro.

Y otro que se va… No hace ni unos minutos que me he despertado, y ya todos han desaparecido. ¡Menudas prisas! pensó molesto.

Se aseguró que había desaparecido completamente de su vista para volver a fijar la mirada en el otro chico que aún permanecía bajo los efectos de su hechizo.

Sin ninguna prisa aparente a pesar de saber que no disponían de mucho tiempo, Harry se acercó a él caminando con lentitud mientras se aseguraba la varita en el cinto tras la espalda. Le levantó la manga izquierda y entonces la vio, la marca oscura, la marca de los vasallos de Voldemort. No pudo evitar sentir repugnancia hacia aquél tatuaje de una calavera y una serpiente saliéndole por la boca, ¿se sentiría orgulloso de llevarla? Y, aún sentir la necesidad de golpearle por su estupidez, un extraño deseo de tocar aquél símbolo se apoderó de él. Era como si le atrajera, como si el mero hecho de verlo pudiera infundirle una sensación de poder oculto que no poseía y que deseaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Bruscamente se levantó mientras su magia permitía que el muchacho pudiera recuperar la consciencia perdida por el hechizo. Hizo desaparecer las cuerdas, y retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido, incapaz de aclarar lo que segundos antes había acontecido.

- ¡Levanta!- dijo con severidad.

Al oír lo que parecía una orden, el chico levantó la cabeza completamente desorientado. Mas, al verle, enseguida se puso en pie mientras buscaba su varita la cual no encontró.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Dónde estamos?- reclamó furibundo. Pero por toda respuesta recibió un higo que le lanzó aún con su poste autoritario, algo fuera de lo común en él.

- Come.- sin más que decir, le dio la espalda y se dirigió donde aún quemaba el fuego que recordaba haber sido encendido la noche antes.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando, cara rajada!

- Si quieres sobrevivir, come.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Dónde tienes mi varita? ¿Adónde me has llevado?- sulfurado por el pasotismo de Harry, se lanzó directo hacia él aún no poseer ninguna arma más que sus puños y piernas. Pero una fuerza se lo impidió.

Sabiendo que no razonaría por las buenas, no dudó en agudizar sus sentidos puestos en él, estaba seguro que aún no tener la varita, Malfoy no dudaría en utilizar la fuerza bruta para lanzarse y golpearlo. Y estaba seguro que el chico había aprendido mucho bajo las órdenes del lord. Así que mucho antes incluso de que iniciara su carrera alocada, Harry ya había preparado su magia para que le detuviera actuando con efectividad.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa "come"?- dijo mirándolo con dureza.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías, estúpido! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito bastardo, suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!- decía a gritos.

- ¡Silencio!- tan pronto como pronunció la palabra, los gritos desaparecieron para consternación del irritado chico quien seguía gesticulando sin ser escuchado.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no es el mejor momento para armar un escándalo. Así que, para tu seguridad, mejor estate calladito y come de una buena vez.- viendo que dejaba de pelear, deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía sujeto y callado.- Y yo que tú, evitaría hacer movimientos bruscos, a no ser que quieras atraer a hambrientos depredadores.

- ¿Dónde me has llevado?- insistió mas ya sin chillar.

- En un bosque.

- Me refiero a qué lugar…

- Lo verás a su debido tiempo.- dijo cortante.

- Mi varita…

- Lejos de aquí.

- ¿Cómo puedes…?

- No te importa.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! ¡No me tomes a la ligera, imbécil! ¡Soy mucho más poderoso que tú, y te llevaré ante mi señor para que te mate al igual que mata a los asquerosos sangre sucia…!- de nuevo volvió a quedarse sin voz. Intentó correr hacia el bosque, pero no consiguió ni siquiera dar un par de pasos cuando quedó atrapado de nuevo por la magia del chico.

- Te he dicho silencio, ¿no sabes lo que significa?- harto de ver como se revolvía sin resultados, se aproximó a él mirándole con indiferencia.- Tú y tu señor me importáis un pimiento. Si tan importante eres para él, ¿por qué entonces te ha abandonado a mis manos? Si tan fuerte eres, ¿cómo es que no puedes escapar de la débil barrera que te he impuesto? ¿No eres, acaso, más poderoso que yo? Y sobre lo de matarme… antes vas a morir tú por tu ingenuidad y estupidez como sigas comportándote como un desquiciado.- con la mirada llena de odio, Malfoy dejó de golpear en el aire para mirarlo con intensidad.- Ahora veremos si has escuchado alguna vez en clase de Defensa… Dime, gran sabelotodo, ¿qué hay en las noches, en un gran y viejo bosque, que se transforma con la luna llena?

Su furia rápidamente se enfrió para dar paso a un escalofrío que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. ¿Hablaba de lo que creía?

- ¿Adivinas dónde estamos, ahora?

- ¡¿Transilvania?!- dijo anteponiéndose al hechizo, algo que agradó a Harry. El miedo había logrado romper su magia, y eso podía ser interesante…- ¡No puede ser, estás loco! ¡Mientes!

- Sigue así y enseguida comprobarás que no.

- No puede ser que seas tan estúpido, ¡es una locura!

- Si no voy equivocado, tu señor tiene pactos con los clanes de los vampiros, muchos de ellos de los más antiguos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y si así fuera?

- Bueno… Dicen que los hombres lobo y los vampiros son acérrimos enemigos, ancestrales, creo. Un pacto con ellos sería provechoso para nosotros.

- Nunca conseguirás esto.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona que pretendía ser segura aún cuando temblaba al pensar en aquello que podía estar rodeándoles.- Los hombres lobo no lucharán para Dumbledore, odian a los magos, ¿por qué iban a escuchar tu propuesta?

- Yo no he dicho que fueran a combatir por Dumbledore…

- ¿Quieres crear tu propio ejército?- dijo confuso.

- No tienes varita y, como puedes comprobar, no puedes desaparecerte…- esperó a que lo intentase por su propio pie a fin que se diera cuenta de la obviedad, y así fue. Aterrado al ver que le era imposible salir de allí, Malfoy empezó a sudar de nerviosismo, algo que solo había visto una vez en él, cuando entraron juntos al Bosque Prohibido en primero.- Así que tu única salida soy yo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te quedarás a aquí esperando a que tu _querido_ señor venga a buscarte? ¿O… vendrás conmigo y evitarás hacer numeritos como el de hace unos minutos?

- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

- Muy bien, como quieras.- dijo con aire práctico. Tomó uno de los palos cuyas llamas ardían en el extremo superior, apagó el resto, y aplicó un hechizo de contención y conserva para evitar que se propagase o consumiera con tanta rapidez.- Buena suerte, entonces.

Con paso seguro y confiado, empezó a internarse por el bosque sin siquiera dignarse a mirar atrás. Sabía que no tardaría en aparecer tras él, seguramente argumentando que solo le seguía para evitar que llevase a cabo su plan o algo semejante. Era tan previsible… pero le necesitaba. Necesitaba tener a Malfoy a su lado, aunque no pudiese confiar plenamente en él, a sabiendas que el chico no dudaría en traicionarle cuando apareciese la oportunidad de escapar sano y salvo. Odiaba aquella situación puesto que nada le gustaría más que darle un buen merecido dejándole allí. Se había visto obligado a decirle su plan, pero no tenía opción… y aquello le sulfuraba de sobremanera.

Enseguida vio realizados sus pensamientos cuando los pasos apresurados del muchacho empezaron a acercarse más y más. Sonrió por lo bajo y se escondió pensando que, al menos, iba a darle un merecido susto.

Esperó a que redujera su paso mirando alertado a su alrededor en busca de su archienemigo Potter, para irse acercando con sigilo y precaución. Había asegurado su discreción escondiendo la luz del fuego con un sencillo y práctico hechizo. Aún saber que debía ahorrar energías por lo que se avecinaría, aquella jugada era algo que no podía dejar pasar y, a pesar de saber que aquello daría un gustoso argumento al dragón para sermonearle, le parecía estar degustando el sabor de la travesura, un sabor dulce y agradable por el que merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Controlando sus pasos, consiguió situarse justo detrás de él. Sonrió con malicia, y se preparó para ocultar su carcajada que muy seguramente amenazaría en salir después del susto. Porque, aún ser una "inocente" broma, el riesgo del lugar seguía estando presente, un riesgo que no podía ignorar.

Alargó su mano derecha y, de un solo movimiento, tocó su hombro agrandando, al mismo tiempo, la luz de la antorcha. El grito que soltó Malfoy y su mirada aterrada, difícilmente le serían borradas de su memoria, sería algo que siempre recordaría con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Me buscabas?- dijo haciendo cuanto pudo por evitar caer el suelo en una incontrolable risa.

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!- dijo con los ojos aún saliéndose de las órbitas. Harry carraspeó enojado por el volumen de los gritos optando por ponerle la mano encima la boca y así evitar que siguiera chillando histérico.

- No grites. ¿Debo recordarte dónde estás?

- ¡¿Querías matarme de un infarto?!

- Que no grites, te digo.

- ¡Lo has hecho adrede, así que no me pidas ahora que…!- viendo que su alteración no había hecho más que aumentar por el miedo, se vio obligado a silenciarlo de nuevo.

- Como veo que me has seguido, voy a suponer que decides venir conmigo. Pero voy a advertirte de un par de cosas. Aunque me odies, al igual que yo a ti, habrá que hacer una tregua de necesidad. Así que a partir de ahora hasta que todo termine, deberás hacer lo que te pida. Si me traicionas rompiendo el pacto, te mataré sin dudarlo o te abandonaré a tu suerte. Ahora tú eres un mortífago, así que a no ser que aún conserves algo de palabra, voy a tratarte como la basura que representan. ¿Ha quedado claro?- la mirada que le dedicó fue más allá del odio y el rencor, una mirada capaz de detener a cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente, claro que no a Harry.- Ah y… a partir de ahora, ni una palabra a no ser que sea necesario, ¿entendido? Andando.

Los dos reiniciaron su marcha entre el oscuro y tenebroso bosque que cada vez iba convirtiéndose en un lugar más y más terrible, lleno de peligros insospechados escondidos entre la oscuridad, esperando el momento apropiado para atacar. No podían bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo o aquello supondría la muerte de ambos, así que, en vistas de la situación, no tuvieron más remedio que confiar el uno con el otro.

- ¿Qué sabes de los hombres lobo?- dijo en un susurro recordando no levantar la voz.

- Mucho más que tú.- tras unos segundos recapacitó viendo que la respuesta había sido realmente maleducada. Suspirando resignado, rectificó sus palabras.- Está escrito que Transilvania es la mayor reserva del mundo habitada por criaturas mágicas. Desde hadas, dragones y arnes, hasta vampiros y hombres lobo. En realidad, es difícil entender como especies tan distintas son capaces de coexistir juntas en un mismo lugar, pero se supone que las condiciones geográficas y climáticas facilitan su adaptabilidad. Sin embargo, también está el hecho de que muchas de éstas razas pueden considerarse racionales y, por consiguiente, territoriales en extremo.

Los vampiros, al igual que los hombres lobo, han conseguido extenderse más allá de sus fronteras utilizando la característica de su raza. Por ello, se pueden encontrar en otros lugares como ciudades y pueblos muy lejos de su origen genético. Sin embargo, continúan existiendo lo que llamaríamos raza pura o sangre pura.- dijo mirándole de reojo.- El gen _lobisome_ es predominante, al igual que el _dimsolaris_, de forma que, al ser mordido por uno de ellos, éstos genes son trasmitidos a la víctima haciendo que su estructura genética quede modificada eternamente. Aún así, los clanes originales, en otras palabras, aquellos que conservan la sangre pura, han logrado sobrevivir manteniendo la evolución dentro de sus genes, evitando que la sangre se mezclara con la otra llamada "impura".

En Transilvania, hogar de los clanes más antiguos de estas razas, habita la poderosa raza de los hombres lobo que, al igual que sus enemigos los vampiros, está dividida en familias también nombradas clanes. Existen tres: el clan de la Luna Blanca, el de la Luna Negra, y el de la Roja. Cada uno de ellos posee una característica propia que se ha ido acentuando con las generaciones al no renovar la sangre, claro que esto también conlleva la muerte prematura de la mayoría de los cachorros. Lo mismo sucede con los vampiros.

- Granger estaría enfadada contigo, creo que le has superado.- dijo burlonamente.- ¿De dónde has sacado tanta información? Parece te hayas memorizado el libro entero.

- Para ganar a tu enemigo, hace falta conocerlo.

Alargó su brazo izquierdo indicándole detenerse. Se acercó a un grupo compacto de maleza, y apagó la antorcha mientras se agachaba silenciosamente pidiéndole silencio. Apartó las gruesas y punzantes ramas intentando aclarar su campo de visión, no sin recibir pequeños rasguños en el proceso.

A la lejanía pudo ver aquello que buscaba.

Un pequeño pueblo de piedra se extendía a los pies de la montaña. Sus casas, acogedoras y cálidas, estaban cerradas con luz en el interior. Todas ellas se agrupaban formando una compacta muralla alrededor de un edificio más grande adosado a la misma roca. Y aquél sería su objetivo a conseguir. Aún así, había el riesgo de ser vistos antes de lograr llegar hasta él, algo para nada bueno puesto que estaba convencido que las probabilidades de éxito dependían claramente de ello.

- ¿Ves el pueblo?- dijo evitando levantar demasiado la voz.- La casa del centro es donde se reúnen los jefes de los tres clanes. Allí es dónde debemos llegar.

- Estás mucho peor de lo que pensaba. No conseguiremos llegar hasta allí.

- Claro que sí. Venga.

- ¿Tienes algún plan o bajaremos hacia allí pidiendo que nos…?- de repente se detuvo en seco cogiéndole de la manga.- Espera, ¿has dicho que es dónde se reúnen los tres clanes? ¡¿Todo el pueblo está repleto de hombres lobo?!

- ¡Cállate! Vamos.- se deshizo con un movimiento brusco, y le empujó para que continuase.

- Esto es un suicidio…

Con pasos lentos y pesados, empezaron a descender escondiéndose entre las sombras de los altos y misteriosos árboles. El problema estaba en que, aunque hacían todo lo posible para evitar hacer ruido alguno, las hojas caídas crispaban al ser rotas por su peso y aquello les delataría si seguían moviéndose así. Además, también estaba el hecho de que debían ir sin luz alguna, por lo que su visión resultaba casi nula, y la ventaja de no tener la luna llena ahora era otro inconveniente más. Aunque, por supuesto, siempre había solución a su problema… pero aquello requeriría más magia. ¿Pero podía permitirse ser detectado antes de lograr llegar? La respuesta era no, por lo que no tenía otro remedio que recurrir a ello.

- Voy a darte visión nocturna y a elevarte un par de centímetros del suelo para evitar hacer ruido.

- ¿Puedes hacer esto?- dijo sin poder evitar esconder su sorpresa.

Tomó la varita con determinación, y se concentró en lo que deseaba hacer. La verdad era que aplicarlo a sí mismo habría resultado mucho más fácil, pero hacerlo también a otro y además mantener el hechizo durante un tiempo requeriría algo más de potencia. Unas chispas violetas salieron disparadas de la punta de su varita para impactar contra sus ojos. Inconscientemente, los cerraron y, cuando volvieron a abrirlos, todo a su alrededor se había esclarecido pudiendo ver sin ningún problema cualquier detalle como si estuvieran a pleno día, aunque un día cuya luz era violeta.

- _Levitia_- dijo en un susurro. Una nube blanca rodeó sus pies elevándolos hasta un segundo suelo a unos centímetros del verdadero.- Mucho mejor.

Como si aquello lo hiciera todos los días, Harry empezó a andar sin detenerse, despreocupándose de las hojas secas quietas bajo sus pies. Sabía que había impresionado a Malfoy, aún cuando éste no lo admitiera, y aquello era algo que le satisfacía en cantidad. Pero de igual forma conocía sus límites, y sabía que no debían tardar demasiado o se vería obligado a detener su magia para reservarla para lo que realmente importaba: salir vivo de ésta.

Durante el trayecto, ambos pactaron un tenso silencio, demasiado preocupados en lo que tenían delante como para volver a las discusiones y peleas.

Olvidándose por unos segundos de quien tenía a dos pasos por detrás, Harry enfocó sus sentidos en escuchar a su alrededor. Podía sentir el frío aire nocturno, el sonido del suave y escalofriante viento moviendo las pocas hojas verdes de los árboles, el silencioso ruido de su corazón, la respiración agitada de Malfoy, el crujir de las ramas secas bajo algún pequeño animal. Posiblemente hubiera algún riachuelo no muy lejos de ellos, cerca del pueblo, dónde aquella extraña gente tan distinta a él iba en busca de agua. Miles de ruidos iban a él llevados por el mismo viento en su eterno recorrido alrededor de tierras y mares, y solo debía querer escucharlos para entender mejor dónde estaba y aquello que acechaba en la oscuridad.

Evitando apresurar su paso y caer en algún error, optaron por llevar una marcha lenta y larga. Así que tardaron algo más de dos horas y media de tediosa caminata para conseguir llegar a la entrada misma del pueblo.

Las pequeñas casas parecían sacadas de los cuentos infantiles donde en invierno la nieve cubría sus tejados haciéndolas parecer de dulce azúcar. Las calles, brillantes por la humedad sobre la piedra, estaban desiertas y sin nadie que corretease por allí como muy seguramente pasaba durante el día. Y si no fuera por las luces que se entreveían por las ranuras de la madera, alguien hubiera dicho que ya nadie habitaba allí. Pero ése no era el caso, y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

Sus corazones palpitaban furiosamente, intentando enviar la sangre con rapidez, permitiendo el correcto flujo del líquido rojo capaz de hacerlos mover. Pero aquello no servía como estímulo para hacerlo, sentir sus propias pulsaciones no hacía sino asustarlos aún más. En realidad, era el mero conocimiento de saber donde estaban y lo que les rodeaba, lo que les hacía recurrir a todas sus fuerzas por seguir aún cuando el sentido común les suplicaba desaparecer de allí.

Y, aún ser nada más que unos minutos más en toda su travesía, aquél último tramo les pareció el más largo y difícil del recorrido. Pero pronto lograron estar cara a cara con el motivo de su visita. El edificio tenía la mitad de la estructura adosada en la pared de la montaña, como si ésta misma hubiese alargado unos metros más de su superficie para crear aquella construcción. Incluso parecía que las tejas se difuminaran con la textura de la roca quedando fundidas en su interior.

Pero no tenía tiempo para admirar aquella curiosidad.

Sin perder más el tiempo, golpeó con urgencia la puerta. El ruido hizo saltar a su corazón haciendo que casi se le saliera de la boca, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver el salto de espanto que había hecho Malfoy, cuando alguien más había aparecido tras suyo.

- ¡Alto!- con cuidado y las manos en alta en señal de rendición, Harry se giró cuidadosamente hasta poder ver a sus captores.- Se os ha terminado la odisea, chicos.

Una mujer estaba apuntándoles con una preciosa espada plateada resplandeciente como la luna misma. Vestía unos sencillos ropajes algo desgastados pero bien cuidados, una larga camiseta amarillenta con las mangas recogidas, unos tejanos que antaño debieron ser también negros, y unas bonitas botas de piel del mismo color. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, de un negro profundo, y sus ojos, grises y brillantes, les miraban sin ningún rastro de compasión. Era realmente atractiva. Y por su aspecto, debía ser bastante joven.

A su lado, varios hombres les apuntaban con largas lanzas, todos ellos con el entrecejo fruncido. Los hogares que antes parecían medio desiertos, ahora tenían a varias caras asomándose para ver lo que ocurría. Por el panorama que estaba tomando todo, Harry enseguida supo que los problemas estaban a punto de caer, y muy seguramente no iba a ser cosa fácil salir de ellos. Solo esperaba no tener que recurrir a su última opción, una fuga a la desesperada.

- Quienes sois, ¡identificaos!

Harry, aún sin hablar, decidió arriesgarse para hacer una rápida ojeada a Malfoy. Encontró que su expresión era un cúmulo de lecturas distintas, no sabía si estaba a punto de reír como un histérico o a llorar de desesperación, pero solo esperaba que no abriera la boca o lo echaría todo a perder. Así que, intentando engullir el nudo que amenazaba en ahogarlo, se preparó para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

- Pedimos el Derecho de Encuentro.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Según el Pacto de los Tres Lobos, cualquiera que haga el pedido de encuentro está protegido bajo la Casa de la Roca, y permanecerá sano y salvo hasta que haya terminado de exponer aquello que desea frente a los Clanes de la Luna.- dijo evitando que le temblara la voz.

- ¡Identifícate!- volvió a exigir, ésta vez rozando la punta de su espada en la garganta del chico.- Di quienes sois si no queréis morir…

- ¡Basta!- una mujer, con el pelo blanco pulcramente recogido, se avanzó a los demás.- Detente, Irid.- siguiendo sus órdenes, no sin antes dedicar una furibunda mirada a Harry, la mujer envainó su espada y se retiró junto a los demás.- La ley os protege ahora, extraños viajeros, pero no seguirá eternamente. Decidme vuestro nombre.

- Harry Potter, mi señora.- dijo haciendo una educada reverencia.- Y él es Draco Malfoy.- al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, decidió aplicar algo de fuerza mágica para que hiciese la misma reverencia de caballerosidad.

- Yo soy Kiera, señora del clan de la Luna Blanca, y como una de los tres padres, voy a guiaros hasta el Parlamento.- hizo un leve asentimiento a la chica llamada Irid, y se adelantó para abrir una de las grandes puertas de metal.- Seguidme.

Dio un disimulado codazo a Malfoy haciéndole despertar, y le indicó seguir a la bella dama.

Aún su poste autoritario y aristocrático, digno de una reina, sus ropas eran sencillas y discretas. Llevaba una fina camiseta blanca con las mangas anchas y deshiladas, un gran pañuelo rojo atado en su cintura que le cubría gran parte de la pierna derecha y toda la izquierda, y unos pantalones y botas negros. Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, casi blanco, al igual que su piel. Harry no estaba seguro de saber su edad, pues tenía la vaga impresión que aparentaba mucho menos de lo que en realidad tenía, pero no se atrevió a preguntar tal grosería. Así que prefirió observar el interior del edificio.

La misma piedra cubría las paredes con la única iluminación de grandes velas. En verdad, por dentro parecía más una casa que otra cosa, solo que ésta tenía un piso más que las demás del pueblo haciendo que destacase en la lejanía por su altura. Al entrar, se encontró en el recibidor, algo que le extrañó pues esperaba encontrar pulidas paredes de mármol con una larga alfombra roja que le llevaría directo hacia la sala de juicios. Sin embargo, aquello no era, para nada, lo que imaginó.

- Permíteme hacerle una pregunta…- dijo girándose de golpe. La brusquedad de su movimiento, tomó desprevenido al joven quien frenó súbitamente sus pasos algo alarmado.- ¿Cómo sabía que tenemos ése decreto? No creo que sean de aquí, justamente.

- Digamos que he leído bastante.- respondió con educación.

- Una respuesta interesante… sobretodo porque no recuerdo que hayan muchos libros sobre éste lugar y sus leyes, ¿me equivoco?- dijo cogiéndose ambas manos por detrás mientras sonreía con elegancia.

- En absoluto.

- ¿Puedo hacerle otra?- dijo reanudando la marcha pero, ésta vez, caminando a su lado.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿De dónde venís?- Harry la miró interesado, aunque no tanto como ella le veía a él. Sus miradas se mantuvieron una frente a la otra, como si se analizaran mutuamente.- No tiene porqué responderme ahora, pero me gustaría saberlo.

- De Inglaterra. Londres, más concretamente.

- ¿Londres? Esto cae muy lejos de aquí, señor…- arrugó la frente intentando recordar la correcta pronunciación, y añadió:- Potter.

- Por favor, llamadme Harry.

- Harry.- dijo con otra sonrisa.

Tras la breve conversación, siguieron andando en silencio, aunque la tensión había disminuido mucho a la de momentos antes.

No muy lejos de la entrada, había otra puerta, ésta de madera, por la que tuvieron que pasar. Aunque su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que donde suponía haber una pequeña habitación, había una gran y ancha cueva llena de lagos y rocas brillantes. Parecía que habían cambiado completamente de escenario entrando en una antigua caverna escondida entre la gran masa rocosa de la montaña.

- ¿Cómo…?- pronunció en voz alta.

- La cueva está en el seno de la montaña, la casa permite la entrada a ella. En realidad ningún extranjero ha visto esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo…

- Pero tampoco habíais encontrado a ninguno que pidiera el Derecho de Encuentro con el Concilio, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- De igual forma, estoy convencido que cuando termine, nos haréis olvidar éste lugar.- A no ser que nos quieran matar, claro. pensó con amargor.

- Aún no deis las cosas por supuestas. Antes debemos ver qué es lo que nos queréis contar, ¿no os parece?- con una mirada un tanto misteriosa, la mujer siguió por el camino.

- Si me permitís, mi señora, ¿cómo lográis ésta iluminación?

- ¿Veis ésas piedras brillantes?- dijo indicándole en una de las paredes.- Ésta roca es rica en cuarzo y otras piedras cristalinas. Además, tiene varios agujeros en toda la superficie, por lo que la luz entra del exterior y se refleja en los pequeños minerales creando una iluminación nocturna algo mística. Pero de noche, lo que más brilla son las luces de las luciérnagas que viven en el lugar.

- Tenéis luz durante todo el día.

- Exacto, y no requiere de antorchas ni velas, por lo que el aire puede mantenerse fresco y limpio. En realidad, ésta cueva es un paraíso natural descubierto por los primeros habitantes del clan de la Luna Blanca, la primera familia que vino a vivir aquí. Desde entonces, ha estado protegido y velado por cada generación.

- Habéis hecho bien, pocos lugares tan maravillosos existen todavía. Ojala todo el mundo pensara como vosotros al respecto…- dijo en un susurro.

Siguieron un tramo más, hasta detenerse en una división de caminos. Ella los detuvo, y les miró con simpatía.

- Debéis esperaros aquí hasta que os avisen.

- Gracias.

- Un placer.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa, y ambos encaminaron por el pasadizo que les había indicado hasta llegar delante de dos grandes puertas de metal que les impedían el paso.

- Puedes sentarte, si quieres.- dijo a un ausente Malfoy.

Sintiéndose agotado, dejó que su cuerpo descansara en aquellos bancos de piedra hechos del mismo material que la pared como si alguien hubiese excavado aquella cavidad de roca.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo reaccionando después de sentarse en la pared opuesta.

- He pedido que se nos concediera un derecho, una ley muy antigua que nos permitirá hablar con el concilio. Pero para ello debíamos llegar hasta la puerta de la cuidad sin que nadie nos detuviera. Solo así se puede hacer ésta petición y evitar que te maten.

- ¡¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que sabías hablar su idioma!

- No sé su idioma.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Por la poción Multilengua.- dijo restándole importancia a la cosa.- Y ahora escúchame. No abras la boca para nada, pase lo que pase, no hagas gestos que puedan tomar como ofensivos. Y, sobretodo, haz todo lo que yo te diga.

- ¿Me tomas por idiota?

- ¿Quieres salir vivo de aquí?- mordiéndose la lengua, Malfoy dejó de rechistar al ver que ahora solo Potter podía sacarlo de allí aunque, irónicamente, había sido el mismo quien le había metido en todo ése lío.- Bien.

El estrepitoso ruido de una de las puertas abriéndose, hizo que ambos dirigieran sus miradas hacia allí. Una mujer, la misma que había amenazado a Harry con su espada y cuyo nombre era Irid, les miró con dureza.

- Podéis pasar.


	10. Forjar una alianza

No tengo mucho tiempo para empezar con mis charlas iniciales puesto que dudo incluso poder subirlo ésta noche, pero como he tardado tanto, no quería haceros esperar más, así que vamos primero a por los reviews.

**al** reconozco que tus ideas me tientan… pero no me irían muy bien para el desarrollo de ésta parte del fic. Así que me temo defraudarte… no te enfades mucho conmigo… Dime qué te parece el capítulo de hoy, y no dudes en seguir dándome ideas! Gracias!!

**LILY-EVANS:** yo también adoro éstas magníficas, fantásticas, increíbles, extraordinarias, poderosas y alucinantes criaturas, querría ver alguna en la realidad!!! Me conformaría en ser su mascota, incluso su merienda… (bueno… ehem! Mejor no) Espero volver a verte por aquí, bye!

**TheHard:** en éste capítulo empezaréis a ver porqué va con él, aunque ya os digo ahora que no era ése el propósito de Harry, pero bastante se asemeja… Y, bueno, te aseguro que tres meses entrenando duro (duro quiere decir duro) cada día… ¿quién no termina siendo bueno en algo? :) Nos vemos!!

**Sacralo:** deseo no defraudaros mucho… os admitiré que éste capítulo me ha costado muchísimo terminarlo. Quizás sea porque lo he ido haciendo por las tardes, al regresar de la universidad y, tras más de hora y media continua con el tren, uno termina algo cansado. Así que no sé que os parecerá la parte final, seguramente algo floja… perdonad! Pero intentaré hacer una continuación de más acción. Bye!

**Sarhaliene:** jejejejjee, pues cuando termines de leer, imagina lo que puede suceder y me lo cuentas. Verás que aunque parezca que todo está bajo control, el poder de la situación puede cambiar con mucha facilidad… (¿te dejo con la intriga?) Hasta pronto!

**Marc:** jajaja, ness!! Vaja, ja en sou dos els catalans k us passeu per aquí! Sento tardar en actualitzar, però la uni em treu força temps, no disposo de tot el dia, pel que només puc dedicar-hi un parell d'hores (i no tinc la seguretat k siguin tots), Així k la cosa està clara… Però provo de fer tot el k puc! (per si serveix d'alguna cosa) I no t'amoïnis pels clans, hi han altres coses k l'hauràn de preocupar més… Fins aviat!!

**FFmania:** pero qué manía tenéis a Malfoy!! Y, vale…, no insistas más sobre Harry, ya veremos como sale todo, va bien? Espero que quedes satisfecha con el capítulo, si bien no, el inicio. ¿Por qué será que los finales acostumbran a defraudarme tanto? Aunque, admitiré que no es que me defraude, sino que lo encuentro falto… de acción. Pero bueno, espero que mejore el prox capítulo (seguro que sí!) Besos!!

**Nelly Esp:** bueno, lo de las reacciones de los clanes lo verás en éste capítulo, pero sobre Malfoy… esto será durante el fic. Aún no tengo muy claro cómo tratarlo aunque había iniciado el fic sabiendo exactamente cómo sería, pero como muchos me están diciendo como estaría mejor… Pues la verdad es que ya no lo tengo 100 seguro, pero no creo que cambie de opinión… Ya verás cuál es! Hasta pronto!

**LeoHagrid:** jejejje, Hermione, Hogwarts, las piernas y la vista, déjalo para mucho más adelante (al menos, las dos últimas). Que conste, que esto NO significa que te esté diciendo que camine, tenga vista perfecta (sin gafas), vuelva definitivamente a pasar el curso en Hogwarts o diga algo de Hermione… (advierto pq hay quienes toman mis palabras por juramentos (¿eh, Miri?)) Nos vemos, bye!

**Lladruc:** nop, no he vist "Van Helsing", pro per com ho dius, deu ser sobre vampirs i demés, no? És una obra literària o una pel·lícula? (no vull semblar inculta, pro és k akest gènere no el segueixo molt) Aix, m'encanta el teu nick! (ho havia de dir….) Apa, et deixo amb la continuació (no és gran cosa, però si no no tindríeu el capítol fin d'aquí una colla de dies més). Deww!!!

**lolo** para empezar, (no voy a decirte aún pq lo llevó con él, pero una pequeña pista tendrás al final del capítulo), yo soy de las personas que consideran que nadie es "malo" porqué sí. Creo que todo el mundo tiene un motivo por comportarse como lo hace, y para escoger lo que escoge. Esto lo digo por tu referente a Draco. Aún no diré qué voy a hacer con él (aún cuando termine decidiéndome), pero ya advierto que nunca considero las cosas cerradas de antemano. Y, bueno, sobre Snape… hay muchísimo que contar, tanto de él, como de los Potter, Marla y Harry mismo (y, como no, Shelyak). Debo decir pq hacen lo que hacen, qué les impulsa, su pasado… ¡ARGGG! Tengo tanto, que creo que me moriré aún teniéndolo definido de antemano! :( En fin, que terminaré por volverme algo loca, pero tampoco se va a notar mucho la diferencia XD Bye!!

Ale, ya está, todos respondidos.  
Como ya he dicho en los reviews, el pq harry lleva a Draco va a quedar en alto al fin del capítulo. Os dejaré que intentéis averiguarlo (no es difícil), y luego me comentáis la causa que creéis, así veré quien iba más encaminado (no voy a hacer trampa). Pero nada de atarlo con una cuerda y lanzarlo a los tiburones para ver cuál de ellos se lo come antes! Sed algo más…. ¿originales?  
En el próximo capítulo, Harry volverá a la acción (¿?) No os perdáis…. "Capítulo 11"  
XD (se me fue la olla)

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Forjar una alianza**

Eliminando el miedo en su mirada, Harry caminó con paso firme y la cabeza alta a través de las puertas, aún cuando todo en su interior estaba agitado por los crecientes nervios. Incluso se sorprendía de sí mismo, ¿cómo podía mantener el semblante sereno y confiado cuando todo le decía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo? Desde luego, aquél no era el mismo Harry que había dejado la escuela meses antes…

Llegaron a lo que parecía una tarima de piedra, y subieron en ella. Tras mantener fija la mirada temiendo desmoronarse si la apartaba de su objetivo, se dispuso a observar a su alrededor.

Parecía que estaban en una sala muy similar a la que fue para su juicio en el Ministerio de Magia. Alrededor de la pequeña tarima donde había dos sillas de madera acochadas, habían varias gradas hechas de la misma roca de la caverna y pulidas hasta relucir. Pero, en vez de tener una pared detrás, había uno de aquellos fascinantes y brillantes lagos que ocupaban cualquier escapada posible haciendo que nada más que la puerta por donde habían llegado fuera una opción viable.

La sensación de inferioridad, le hizo sentir incómodo y, por primera vez en todo el viaje, temió no poder encontrar la correcta salida.

- Sentaos, por favor.- dijo una voz desde una de las primeras gradas.

Haciendo caso a su petición, le hizo una breve indicación a su compañero de necesidad para que le imitara.

Una vez estuvo acomodado, pudo mirar hacia donde habían sido pronunciadas las palabras. Una mujer vestida con una túnica completamente blanca, le miraba intensamente desde uno de los tres tronos que había en primera fila frente a ellos. A su lado, otras dos personas les observaban con menos simpatía.

Uno era un hombre con el pelo castaño y ojos negros, que vestía una larga túnica roja. El otro era un joven de largo pelo negro recogido en una cola, con los ojos de un verde océano y un aro de oro en su oreja derecha. Éste último vestía enteramente de negro, pero, a parte de su primera vista, Harry era incapaz de deducir nada más.

- Viajeros que habéis llegado a nuestro pueblo, habéis solicitado el Derecho a Encuentro y os lo hemos ofrecido tal y como dicta nuestra ley. Nosotros somos los Tres Padres, jefes de los clanes del Lobo.- dijo la mujer que Harry conocía con el nombre de Kiera.- Ahora que estáis frente a nosotros tal y como pedisteis, se os concede vuestro derecho al habla. Decidnos, pues, el motivo de vuestra inesperada visita.

- Yo soy Harry Potter, hijo de Londres, Inglaterra, y él Draco Malfoy. Hemos venido aquí para proponeros una alianza en la guerra que se avecina y acecha al mundo mágico.

- ¿Una alianza?- dijo el hombre castaño.

- Así es.- el joven del pelo negro se cruzó de brazos tomando una posición claramente contraria mientras le miraba con dureza. Y, aún cuando aquello hizo que su corazón amenazase en escapar por la boca, apartó su atención del primer indicio de derrota centrándose en la mujer que seguía mirándole con intensidad, con un rostro difícil de describir por su neutralidad.- Seguramente ya sabréis de la existencia de un Señor Oscuro que va buscando fuerzas que le ayuden en su lucha por todos sitios. Su poder es muy grande, encabezando las fuerzas de las Tinieblas que buscan la destrucción de la Luz y su seguida dominación.

- Sí, algunos rumores hemos escuchado de tales sucesos.- murmuró con voz ronca el hombre que vestía con la túnica roja.

- Para conseguir ganar ésta guerra y preservar lo que ahora nos envuelta, también la Luz debe agruparse y hacer frente. Por ello, os ofrezco una alianza con nuestras fuerzas…

- Deteneos.- exigió.- Entiendo vuestra situación, pero no así la nuestra. ¿Por qué íbamos a arriesgar las vidas de nuestro clan en ésta lucha que no hemos iniciado? ¿Por qué involucrarnos en una batalla que nos cae de tan lejos?

- Señor, nadie estará a salvo de las Tinieblas si éstas ganan. Aunque no lo deseéis, vuestra raza también sufrirá de la batalla pues, aún no quererlo, ya habéis sido incluidos.

- No lo creo.- habló el joven de negro por primera vez.- Soy Jorad, padre del clan de la Luna Negra.- dijo enderezándose.- Sé de ésta guerra, he escuchado de ella pues es mi clan el que más viaja por tierras lejanas. He oído hablar de ése tal Lord, gobernante de oscuras criaturas que acechan en las sombras, crueles depredadores sin corazón que destripan a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Pero, a pesar de toda su maldad, no somos nosotros los que estamos amenazados por tal tirano, sino los humanos… los magos…- añadió con una sonrisa malévola.- Él es un hombre, un humano, con los mismos poderes que los hechiceros… los mimos poderes que _vosotros_.

- Si habéis oído hablar de él, entonces también sabréis sus objetivos, ¿no es así?- encarándose a su rival, Harry apartó la sensación que le provocaba la mirada de Jorad. Una mirada salvaje, amenazante, llena de algo más que simple desprecio.

- Destruir a cualquier poder capaz de hacerle frente.- dijo volviendo a acomodarse en el trono.- Y, como es de suponer, no seremos nosotros quienes vayamos a detenerle. ¿Luchar por los humanos?

- ¿Y sabéis cuáles son sus aliados, _señor_?- insistió ignorando lo último dicho.

- Creo haberlo mencionado, señor… Potter.- musitó con enojo.- Criaturas de las sombras…

- Decidnos cuáles.- cortó el hombre.

- Deméntores, tols, gigantes…

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…- susurró Jorad.

- …vampiros.

La reacción que siguió a la última raza nombrada, fue realmente inesperada para Malfoy, aunque no así para Harry, quien ya imaginaba algo semejante. Durante los minutos que habían estado hablando, el chico observó que los tres personajes actuaban de formas muy distintas. La mujer analizaba cada una de las palabras con el rostro sereno e inexpresivo, el hombre fruncía el entrecejo claramente interesado en lo que escuchaba y, el joven, sonreía por lo bajo en una actitud desafiante y arrogante. Incluso temió por éste último, pues estaba claro que no escuchaba nada de lo que Potter intentaba decir y, aún negar su preocupación por lo que sucediera con el estúpido Gryffindor, no podía evitar tensarse temiendo el fallo de su operación. Pues estaba claro que su mayor rival era aquél asqueroso licántropo vestido con la túnica negra.

Pero ahora… La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, a la vez, preocupación. El hombre del medio se había levantado con rapidez, mientras que el joven no pudo evitar abrir la boca estupefacto.

- ¡¿Vampiros?!- exclamó el hombre.

- ¡Esto es imposible!-dijo también levantándose de su asiento.- ¡Los vampiros no pueden haberse aliado con ése humano! ¡No, cuándo los menosprecian! ¡Es mentira!

- Es verdad.- declaró Harry con serenidad.- Los vampiros se han aliado con Lord Voldemort para unirse a sus filas junto con las demás criaturas oscuras y así crear una fuerza resistente e inmortal.

- ¡No, mientes!

- ¡Basta!- intervino Kiera.- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?

- Un portavoz de los "repudiados" ha sido enviado a Londres para participar y colaborar en los planes de ataque.

- Entonces, no han sido todos los clanes los que han ido en su ayuda.

- En realidad, los Antiguos se han mantenido al margen del conflicto.- dijo el chico.

- Quedan ya pocos.- añadió volviendo a tomar asiento.- Sus descendientes puros casi han desaparecido, su situación es aún peor que la nuestra. Sería francamente estúpido lanzarse en una cruenta batalla en tales condiciones.- suspiró con cansancio. De repente, pareció que se acordó de algo, pues no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad.- Aún no me he presentado. Soy Mirug, padre del clan de la Luna Roja.

- ¿Cuántos repudiados son, lo sabes?- preguntó Kiera.

- Lo ignoro.- confesó con algo de tristeza al comprobar la poca información que tenía sobre los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba.

- En tal caso, deberemos comprobarlo.

- ¿Pero cómo? Nosotros los detectamos en la lejanía, al igual que ellos a nosotros. Nos verán venir a distancia…

- Eso no va a suponer un problema.- dijo con una sonrisa el chico.- Nosotros somos humanos, no van a detectarnos con tanta facilidad. Podemos infiltrarnos en sus filas… incluso podríamos llevar a uno de los vuestros camuflándolo con nuestra magia. Puesto que es distinta, no podrán identificaros. Y tampoco estamos hablando de los Antiguos, sino de repudiados…

- No menosprecies a los vampiros, humano.- dijo Jorad con rabia.- No son tan estúpidos, incluso siendo la clase baja de la raza.

- Pero se puede intentar, Jorad. Además, si resulta cierto, y pocas dudas tengo de ello, nuestra situación va a ser distinta.

- Aún así, no comprendo porqué implicarnos. Esto solo va a llevarnos a muertes innecesarias por aquellos que nos cazan y asesinan. ¿Acaso les debemos algo? Ya nos demostraron ser unos tiranos…

- Si ganan la batalla, vuestro mundo desaparecerá. Los vampiros han conseguido un pacto, y Voldemort luchará después por ellos exterminando vuestra raza para darles el poder absoluto de Transilvania. ¿Pensabas que os iban a dejar tranquilos?- espetó con furia.- Él no sabe lo que significa compasión, y tampoco comprende la neutralidad. O estás con él, o contra él. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Aliarte con los vampiros?

- ¡Nunca!

- Pues me temo decirte que tu posición es clara.

- ¡Tú cállate, humano! ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer!

- Jorad.- dijo con una mirada de advertencia Mirug.

- El concilio se reunirá para comentar el caso que nos habéis expuesto. Aunque me temo que no va a ser hasta mañana que obtendréis una respuesta a vuestra propuesta. Por ello, se os darán unos aposentos dónde podáis pasar el resto de la noche.- se anticipó la mujer con el poste autoritario que le caracterizaba.

Los tres se pusieron en pie, y ellos les imitaron haciéndose una mutua reverencia en señal de respeto.

Mirug y Jorad salieron por donde habían llegado, un pasadizo escondido entre las sombras, dejándola sola con los dos. La mujer le sonrió con aquella amabilidad que ya antes de entrar en la caverna le había mostrado, y se acercó seguida por otra mujer algo más joven.

- Ella es Zil. Os guiará hasta vuestra habitación. Me temo que no voy a poder ofreceros más de una…- dijo en modo de disculpa.- Mañana se os avisará para daros el resultado, supongo que tras el desayuno estaremos todos mucho más abiertos a las discordancias. Que paséis una buena noche.

- Gracias, igualmente.

Le volvió a sonreír, y se fue por dónde los demás habían salido.

- Por aquí, por favor.- dijo la chica.

Les indicó la gran puerta metálica abierta para ellos, y volvieron a salir andando por donde habían pasado ratos antes, algo más relajados tras la tensión.

La muchacha no debía tener más de dieciséis años, seguramente algo menos. Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, con unos ojos grises rodeados por unas largas pestañas negras y arrizadas que los hacían esconder en unas sensuales y misteriosas sombras. Vestía un largo jersey de un lila oscuro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y unos pantalones grises realmente desgastados. No era muy alta, cuatro dedos menos que Harry, pero tenía un atractivo que no pudo pasar por alto, pues era bellísima.

Volvieron de regreso a la entrada de la casa, y les hizo subir las escaleras de madera hasta el segundo piso donde rompieron por el pasadizo de la derecha parándose delante la primera puerta de las dos únicas que había.

- Ésta es.- anunció abriéndoles el paso.- Mañana les llevarán algo para comer. Pero deberán permanecer aquí hasta que se les dé el permiso para regresar con el concilio. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, solo deben alertar a uno de los hombres que estarán aquí.- les hizo una inclinación cordial, y añadió:- Que tengan unas buenas noches.

- Gracias.

Cerró la puerta, y observó a su alrededor.

Era una sencilla y humilde habitación con dos camas individuales, un gran armario frente a ellas, una ventana que daba vista al pueblo, y otra puerta que comunicaba con un pequeño lavabo. Un par de lámparas de óleo eran toda la iluminación de la estancia, situadas encima las mesitas de noche al lado de las camas.

Bostezó cansado tras todo el ajetreo, y se lanzó encima la mullida cama agradeciendo que fuera tan cómoda. Se sentía tan agotado, que le parecía ser capaz de quedarse dormido en la misma posición.

Pero no así pensaba Malfoy.

Bufó indignado, y se cruzó de brazos en la entrada, sin dar ningún paso enfrente.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- dijo de mal humor.

- Una habitación.

- ¿Pretenden que durmamos aquí? ¿Juntos? ¿En ésta… _cosa_?- indicó a la cama.

- ¿Preferirías dormir en el duro y frío suelo de una celda? Agradece que nos hayan dejado esto. Y, además, no sé de qué te quejas. Es muy cómoda…- bostezó.- Anda, muévete y duerme.

- Prefiero pasarme la noche de pie.

- Como quieras.

Se quitó los zapatos con los pies, y dejó las gafas encima la mesita para apagar las luces en un último acto de magia. Aseguró que dejaba una simple alarma a su alrededor capaz de avisarle si alguien se acercaba demasiado, y permitió que, al fin, el sueño y el descanso relajaran sus atrofiados nervios.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

El ruido de unos molestos pájaros le despertó.

Aún sin abrir sus párpados por el resistente sueño, estiró todos sus músculos con un exagerado bostezo, y los volvió a relajar con un gruñido. ¡Aquellos animalejos eran realmente pesados! ¿Tanto les costaba dejar dormir a los demás? No tenía ninguna culpa que los malditos bichos alados se despertasen antes de la salida del sol, ¡qué le dejaran en paz!

Con lo bien que se estaba echado en la mullida cama sin hacer nada más que descansar, sin ninguna preocupación, desconociendo lo que le esperaba aquél laborioso día… ¿por qué siempre se empeñaban en despertarlo cuando mejor estaba? ¿Acaso no sabían lo que significaba un momento de tranquilidad? ¡Arg! Pero aquellos pájaros seguían y seguían, hablando y cuchicheando sin cesar, importunando su reposo en uno de los momentos más delicados del día: el despertar.

- Maldita sea…- dijo remugando.- Está bien… ¡está bien! Ya estoy despierto… ¿veis? ¡Callaos ya!- lanzó la almohada contra la ventana, asustándoles por el repentino golpe.

Sin embargo, aquello también causó que alguien más se despertara.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- exclamó levantándose de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miró a su alrededor recordando dónde estaba encontrando, como respuesta, a un descabellado chico que empezaba a ponerse de pie rascándose, ausente, la cabeza.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?!

- Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy.- entró dentro el lavabo y, con una sonrisa divertida, añadió:- Y bonito peinado…

Cerró la puerta con una sana risita matutina, y escuchó un golpe que supuso había sido la almohada del rubio picando contra la madera.

Sin dignarse tan siquiera en mirarse en el espejo pues dudaba ser capaz de ver algo con todo el sueño aún llevar consigo las gafas, abrió el grifo y juntó las manos creando un cuenco. Se echó el agua por la cara remojándose las puntas de los mechones que le caían por la cara, y ni se preguntó como podían tener agua corriente en aquél pequeño pueblo perdido en medio de la montaña y repleto de uno de los seres más violentos del mundo mágico con semejanza humana. Por aquél momento, lo único que merecía de su atención, era el transparente líquido que se juntaba entre sus manos y que tanto le ayudaba a espabilarse.

Tras tres veces de repetir el mismo proceso, tomó un cuenco que había bajo el mueble, y dejó que se rellenase de agua. Se quitó la camiseta de manga larga negra algo más grande que él, y la varita que aún llevaba en la espalda y le había dejado una dolorosa marca tras toda la noche sobre ella. Y otra vez igual… Ojoloco me habría pegado unos cuantos gritos por esto. se dijo recriminándose por su mala costumbre. Nunca se acordaba de quitársela de encima cuando se dormía, ¿sería por qué siempre terminaba exhausto, demasiado cansado para pensar en lo que hacía? Se desabrochó el cinturón dejando la bolsa con los higos y el tazón de barro encima el lavabo, e hizo lo mismo con los vaqueros grises quedando como única prenda los calzoncillos. Debía reconocer que tenía un cuerpo mucho más musculoso y formado que poco antes de empezar con sus "vacaciones". Y estaba gratamente orgulloso de ello, aunque tuvo que recordarse de que no había resultado fácil… Nada fácil. se dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Tomó el cuenco después de cerrar el agua y, sin vacilar ni un segundo, se lo echó por encima quedando completamente empapado. Alguien habría pensado que se había vuelto loco, pero había descubierto que aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor forma de despertarse de una buena vez. El problema estaba, que había dejado todo el suelo mojado. Pero tampoco prestó atención por ésta pequeñez, la magia ya lo arreglaría.

Movió la cabeza expulsando el agua del pelo al igual que un perro, y se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Tomó una de las dos toallas que había, se secó la cara, y después el cabello quedando con un peinado similar al de un león.

Cogiendo la varita tras dejar una toalla chorreante, limpió la ropa con el hechizo que ya conocía y tanto uso había tenido durante sus vuelos con Shelyak, y volvió a vestirse no sin antes secar el suelo y las paredes. Quizás aquél pudiera ser la mejor forma de volver a abrir los ojos con rapidez, pero cabía decir que no era muy práctico en cuanto a limpieza… cualquiera habría dicho que entró un huracán.

Comprobó que todo estaba en orden, y salió del servicio aún con el pelo mojado pero ya más peinado y domado. Y, sonriendo en vistas de un nuevo día que prometía ser arriesgado y estresante, caminó decidido hacia la ventana.

- No hace falta que intentes abrirla, está cerrada.- dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a asearse.

- Lo sé.

Giró el pomo de hierro, y permitió que el aire fresco de la mañana entrara en la habitación sustituyendo el ya cargado. El portazo que dio Malfoy le indicó que había vuelto a enojarse, aunque no le sorprendió pues ya esperaba tal acción.

Harry se había preocupado de cerrar tanto la puerta como la ventana para evitar que éste pudiese escapar durante la noche, aunque sabía que por la entrada le sería prácticamente imposible al estar custodiada tal y como le había advertido Zil. De la misma forma, dedicó un último momento para protegerse a sí mismo. "Mejor que sobre que falte" le había aconsejado el dragón.

Los golpes de alguien fuera la habitación hizo que girara la cabeza interesado. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando a la vista a la misma chica de anoche, Zil, quien les llevaba un par de platos con el desayuno.

- Buenos días, ¿habéis dormido bien?

- Ya lo creo. Excepto, quizás, por un par de pájaros algo molestos por la mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa alegre que fue correspondida.

- Cuando terminen, estaré esperándoles al final de la escalera para llevarlos junto al concilio.

- Muy bien.

Zil se alejó y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Su estómago estaba hambriento, necesitado de comida puesto que lo poco que había comido habían sido unos cuantos higos antes de todo el recorrido de ayer noche. Así que, dejando una de las bandejas encima la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama, y empezó a comer intentando no lanzarse a devorarlo de una forma un tanto salvaje.

Un chico rubio con el pelo también mojado, salió del lavabo mirando, interesado, la rapidez de Harry con el desayuno.

Se sentó en su cama, frente a frente de su acompañante, y tomó la comida preparada: cuatro tostadas untadas con mantequilla y mermelada, un vaso de leche caliente, y tres tablones de chocolate.

- Bueno, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?

- Lo verás a su debido tiempo.

- Ya que yo también estoy metido en esto, al menos debería saber cuáles son tus planes.- dijo intentando mantener su creciente enojo.

- Si confiara en ti te lo diría, pero éste no es el caso.

- ¿No dijiste de hacer una tregua?

- ¿La has respetado, acaso?

- ¡Por supuesto!- espetó indignado. ¿Quién se creía que era?- ¿Dónde está mi varita?

- En Hogwarts.

- ¡¿En Hogwarts?!- no se lo podía creer, ¡aquello le superaba!

- Sí, por lo que deberás regresar a la escuela para recuperarla.- terminó con la comida, y bebió la leche de un solo golpe.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¿Se puede saber por qué me has llevado contigo, entonces?

- Mejor termina el desayuno, no sé cuando podrás volver a comer.- dijo dejando el tema por zanjado.

Regresó junto a la ventana observando el paisaje exterior, no sin antes hacer un rápido vistazo al chico. Se sorprendió por el autocontrol cuando esperaba que empezara a exigir a gritos que le respetara y sacara de allí, incluso pensó que terminarían a golpes. Pero no fue así.

En la calle, la gente empezaba a andar hablando y riendo mientras el nuevo día empezaba a tomar forma. Algunos niños correteaban alegres y sin preocupaciones entre sus padres y hermanos provocando la diversión de algunos y las regañinas de otros. Nadie habría dicho que todos aquellos habitantes se convertían en unos peligrosos animales bajo la luz de la luna llena… parecía algo imposible. Pero también lo parecía la maldad que acechaba aquellas tierras y, sin embargo, aquella era la realidad.

Dio la espalda a todo cuanto sucedía en el exterior, y tomó la capa de encima una silla al lado de la puerta. No le hizo falta comprobar que Malfoy le seguía, sabía que lo haría pues él era su única salida… otra vez.

Zil les esperaba fuera con una cálida sonrisa que le infundía seguridad disipando sus temores, lo mismo que ocurría con Kiera. Como si el mero hecho de saber que aquella bonita chica era también un licántropo, no fuera más que un tema aparte o añadido, falto de cualquier interés.

- Ésta vez iremos arriba.- les dijo en modo explicativo.

Le hubiera gustado preguntar la razón por el cambio, pero imaginó que ella sabía aún menos que él.

Esperaba encontrar alguna diferencia capaz de hacerle entender el motivo por el que les habían llevado al tercer piso y no en dónde se reunía el Parlamento, pero nada hubo que le diera la menor explicación de aquello pues el nuevo piso se mostró exactamente igual que de donde habían salido. Las mismas puertas y ventanas, y el mismo color de pared y techo, cualquiera hubiera dicho que no habían hecho más que quedarse en el mismo lugar. Pero claro, eso no era más que su estructura, pues una larga alfombra con cenefas granates, negras y blancas, se extendía a lo largo y ancho del pasadizo.

- Os esperan tras la última puerta del pasadizo. Yo debo irme.

- Mucho gusto de haberte conocido, Zil.- dijo alargando la mano. Ella arqueó una ceja, pero después rió gustosamente.

- Igualmente.

Ambos encajaron de manos y sonrieron como si acabasen de entablar una buena conexión largo tiempo vetada. Malfoy hizo una educada reverencia que le fue correspondida, y la muchacha se fue volviendo a quedar solos en aquél extraño lugar que nunca soñaron pisar jamás.

Bueno… ¡vamos allá! se dijo con ánimos. Y, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Draco rió por lo bajo sarcásticamente, burlándose de sí mismo por la gran locura en la que estaba metido.

¿Por qué todo debía repetirse? Los nervios vinieron a él como si estuvieran esperando la ocasión, haciéndole tensar los músculos y forzando su garganta para tragar el tan conocido nudo que le impedía tan siquiera respirar. Y, como no, volvía el escalofrío, la sensación de pequeñez y debilidad, como si fuera incapaz de hacer nada por su insignificancia, viéndose a sí mismo como una hormiga solitaria que intentaba abarcar a algo mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, ciega ante la verdad.

Pero ya antes lo había superado, ésta no sería la excepción.

Cerró fuertemente la mano en un puño, y expiró con lentitud, intentando darse el valor y serenidad necesarios para afrontar aquello que se presentaría.

Entraron en una sala grande y bien iluminada repleta de grandes ventanas que daban al exterior. Tenían un par de cortinas: unas blancas medio transparentes, y otras de un verde botella completamente opacas, atadas a cado lado. Había una preciosa chimenea en una de las paredes, tres butacas enfrente, una gran mesa de madera circular al medio de la habitación, y sillas acochadas alrededor. Varios papiros repletos de fórmulas y símbolos de los más extravagantes, montones de libros, y varios objetos, estaban repartidos por doquier llenando cualquier rincón que pudiese haber. Además, había un par de armarios ocupando la pared más grande y sin ninguna ventana, con unos magníficos gravados que dibujaban sinuosas y esbeltas cintas ondulantes. Toda la habitación tenía un aire cálido y cómodo, le daban ganas de coger alguno de ésos libros y ponerse a leer en una de aquellas mullidas butacas escuchando el crepitar del fuego con tranquilidad. Pero no era aquél el motivo de su visita.

En el lado opuesto al apagado fuego hibernal, había tres personas mirando, interesadas, algo encima una segunda y rectangular mesa.

Kiera levantó la vista, y les vio.

- Buenos días.- dijo atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.- Adelante, venid.

Uniéndose a ellos, los dos se acercaron con tranquilidad.

- ¿Queréis sentaros?- preguntó amablemente.

- No, gracias.

- Entonces, vayamos directos al grano.- dijo Mirug en sentido práctico.- Se ha hablado sobre la conversación que tuvimos ésta noche… y debo decir que hemos tenido bastantes discordancias con la información que nos diste. El problema está en que no tenemos ninguna prueba de la veracidad de tus palabras y, aunque desearíamos no creerte, la peligrosidad de la situación merece de toda nuestra atención.

- Hemos estado buscando varias opciones y estrategias, incluyendo la que tú nos diste.- continuó Kiera mostrándoles el contenido de la mesa: decenas de viejos mapas, escritos recientes, y varios libros, junto con algunos pergaminos en blanco y un par de plumas.- Teniendo en cuenta que los vampiros son nocturnos, se podría preparar una incursión diurna para hacer un reconocimiento y, quizás, alargarla hasta la noche para verificar sus acciones.

- ¿Dónde sería?

- A unas tres montañas de aquí.- dijo Jorad interviniendo.

- ¿Tenéis algún plan?

- Vosotros sois magos humanos, podéis ocultar nuestra presencia con vuestra magia. Pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Detectarán vuestro olor.- secundó la mujer.- Nuestras magias son las mismas, por lo que podemos conocernos a distancia, sin embargo, cubiertas por otro tipo de poder nos puede distraer. Pero el olor de cada ser le delata. Así fue como supimos que estabais aquí.

- ¿Podemos camuflarnos?

- Podríais… pero no estoy muy convencido de que lo consiguierais.

- Mejor pensamos en éste problema después. ¿Quién vendría?

- Uno de los nuestros.- se fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió. Poco después, una chica vestida con una camiseta blanca, una armilla de negro y los pantalones también oscuros, se presentó mirándoles con desconfianza.- Irid conoce bien el terreno, ella os acompañará.

- Saldréis ésta misma tarde, poco después del mediodía. Nosotros podremos dejaros cerca de las cuevas donde se refugian, pero más allá les protegen sus escudos.

Mirug volvió a centrarse en los mapas, señalándoles su camino.

- El río tiene más de un metro y medio de profundidad en la parte menos profunda, sus aguas son heladas y sus corrientes pueden hundir a un árbol entero.- dijo Irid indicando una fina línea que cortaba el paso de forma natural.- Después está el escudo en sí mismo que no permite la entrada sin ser detectados. Además, deberemos ir con cuidado con las plantas que han crecido en ése lugar oscuro donde el sol no ilumina.

- Si superáis esto, llegaréis a la base de la roca.- Harry casi se hecha a reír a carcajadas al oírle.- Desde allí, habrá que escalar la empinada pared hasta una de las entradas. Tendréis solo una hora de luz directa solar que os protegerá. Aún cuando la mordedura de un vampiro no afecte a un hombre lobo, sí lo hace sobre los humanos.

- Cuando anochezca deberéis esconderos, recordad que tras la puesta del sol aún no poseen el máximo de sus capacidades. Pero no podréis estar demasiado tiempo… y el regreso va a ser aún más peligroso. Las criaturas nocturnas han crecido en ésa zona.

- Pero aún está el problema de cómo vais a camuflaros…- dijo Mirug pensativo.

- ¿Tu amigo no habla?- preguntó con desprecio Irid.

- No, él…- se giró bruscamente hacia Malfoy haciéndole retroceder. ¡¿Cómo no he caído antes?! se dijo con rabia.- ¡Claro!- los demás se voltearon con miradas interrogantes.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo con desconfianza.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú nos darás el pase!

- ¿El pase? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Jorad con curiosidad.

- Ya tenemos el problema resuelto.


	11. Bajo la sombra de Hogwarts

¡¡¡AL FIN!!!

Sé que esto es lo que vosotros diréis cuando me veáis de nuevo por aqui y estáis en vuestro derecho. Pero realmente me ha sido difícil, por no decir casi imposible, poder subir el capítulo. ¿Ya creíais que lo habia dejado? No, no aún. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias (aunque tengo el otro fic sin continuar... :P)

Bueno, no voy a contaros excusas, pero sí la verdad ¡¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!! Me he pasado... TT Pero es que... primero estuve como tres semanas sin ver el rastro de mi musa, ¡me había abandonado al completo! Ya podía ponerme frente el documento, que no había forma posible de escribir aquello que quería aún cuando lo tengo todo planeado de antemano. Resultó ser realmente frustrante no poder escribir... ¡y me agobié por ello! Sin embargo, cuando tuve que ponerme a escribir un ensayo para una asignatura, aunque me costó horas y horas poder decir un par de palabras con gracia, fue cuando, después de golpearme con la pared, pude volver a escribir algo decente. ¡Y el resultado no fue por menos! Pero, claro, siguiendo la suerte que tanto me caracteriza, entonces me vi agobiada por trabajos y problemas en el ámbito personal. Así que... no pude escribir nada.

TOTAL! Que os doy permiso para enviarme tantos gritos, howlers o lo que queráis, como os plazca. En fin, vayamos ya a por los reviews que cuanto menos tarde, más pronto podré colgarlo. )

**remus-lupin-black-darkq:** perdón por el retraso, pero no he podido colgarla antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya, un mes y medio? :S

**Sacralo:** ayuda saber que os gustan los capis, porque, a decir verdad, los mismos escritores tendemos a menospreciar nuestro trabajo. Gracias!

**Gran Patronus:** pues no sé qué decirte... diría que no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora, pero igualmente me complace saber que te gusta! Muchísimas gracias!!!

**Nelly Esp:** jajajajjajjaja!! Pues la verdad es que tu teoría no se ha ido mucho de mi versión, cuando leas ya verás en qué has acertado! Y sobre los demás... bueno, supongo que el título del capi debe decirte algo, ¿no? Hasta pronto!!!

**Blackcat:** gracias por tus ánimos, la verdad es que me has ayudado mucho... aunque... ¿aún estás viva? JAJAJJAJAJJA, es que no lo he podido evitar después de leer que si esperabas más de un mes te me morías. Perdóname, pero ya sabes como he andado estos días... Besos, amiga!

**Marc:** vaig a la URL, i tu? Sé que no vaig avançar molt, però tampoc era allò el que volia aconseguir, sinó entrar en el terreny. Tu tb ets universitari? Fins aviat!

**al:** me temo que para ver de nuevo a Tom vas a tener que esperar un poco más, aunque voy a reconfortarte diciéndote que su encuentro a ser muy "especial". Bye!

**Lladruc:** aix, no sabeu quant ho sento haver tardat tant... de debò k em sap greu, però és que no hi ha hagut manera! En fi, espero que aquest també t'agradi, tot i que reconec que no és dels millors. Merci, noi!

**Nigriv Guilmain:** uff, deberás perdonarme, pero ahora mismo me es imposible responderte a todas tus dudas o no voy a poder subir el capi puesto que aún tengo trabajo por hacer para mañana.. Aún así, te doy las gracias de todo corazón por pasarte por aquí y darme ánimos aún cuando tú también vas ajetreada. Me ha dado muchísima ilusión ver tus reconfortantes reviews, los adoro por su espontaneidad y sinceridad, incluso no he podido evitar reírme. Espero no tardar tanto para continuar, besos!!!

El capítulo que os he colgado no me parece gran cosa (sí, lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo), pero ya empezaba a hartarme de no avanzar y seguir trabada. La verdad es que ya puedo alegrarme por haber terminado con una de las cinco partes del fic, ¡llevo 120 páginas escritas hasta ahora! Y pensar que en el anterior fic escribí solo 124 pág. Me parece que éste fic va a ser mucho más largo incluso que los libros de JKR!!! (Ojala que no...)

Así pues, terminando ya ésta etapa tan difícil, os dejo con el onceavo capítulo... ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

-Ithae-

PD: ¿Por qué me ha eliminado las tildes y signos de puntuación? ¡Maldición! Deberéis perdonarme de nuevo, pero lleva demasiado trabajo corregirlo todo, así que no voy a poder arreglarlo... _Sumimasen!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Bajo la sombra de Hogwarts**

_"Mierda, no sabía que picara tanto!"_ pensó mientras grataba su antebrazo izquierdo con ferocidad.

- ¿Es esto normal?- preguntó la chica.

- ¿El qué?- dijo distraídamente.

- Que pique de ésta forma.

- Sí.

- Genial.- extrajo una cantimplora de su cinturón, y bebió un par de tragos antes de taparla con un par de gruñidos malhumorados.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nos hemos vestido así?- dijo el otro chico en distinta lengua.

- Para parecer mortífagos, ¿no es obvio?

- ¿Mortífagos? ¿Con vuestra pinta? Esto sí da gracia…

- ¿Te has visto?- murmuró con rabia.

- Eres el gran Harry Potter, el chico de Dumbledore, ¿crees que pasarás por un mortífago cualquiera? Además, ni siquiera sabes lo que es.

- ¿El qué, ser mortífago? No es tan difícil… Camina, piensa y ríe como un trol, lo demás es igual que un estúpido. ¿Te lo demuestro?

- Serás imbécil…

- Cuidado con éstas raíces, si las tocáis os cortarán las piernas de un sólo latigazo.- alertó la mujer señalando unas inofensivas cuerdas de un marrón madera capaces de pasar inadvertidas por cualquiera.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Que si tocas esto te quedarás sin piernas.- dijo a regañadientes. _"Ojala le cortaran la cabeza, seguro que quedaría mucho mejor. Quizá así logre pensar más…"_ pensó riendo con malicia.

Los tres caminaban con cuidado, atentos a todo aquello que les rodeaba evaluando cada rincón a sabiendas que seres insospechados rondaban por aquellos inhóspitos parajes.

Saltó por encima la planta mortal, y empujó las preocupaciones más inmediatas para revisar cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí.

La verdad es que no había resultado nada fácil. Tras la conversación con los tres padres, Harry y Draco habían regresado a su habitación para prepararse para la misión. Debían vestirse adecuadamente, con las ropas y túnicas negras, las altas botas de piel, y el maquillaje adecuado, claro que éste solo sería para el chico, pues debía preparar el hechizo que le permitiría copiarse el elemento principal para completar el camuflaje: la marca oscura. Y conseguirlo fue todo un reto.

Malfoy, como todo buen mortífago consagrado a sus ideales, no accedió con docilidad ante el plan del mago y, a pesar de estar completamente indefenso ante él, no pudo sino luchar inútilmente en algo escrito de antemano. Utilizó puños y dientes para impedirlo pues, aún no decirle en qué consistía, el muchacho era mucho más listo de lo que daba a ver. No tuvo otro remedio que recurrir a su potente magia para retenerlo a la fuerza.

Después de ser escupido y maldecido hasta la muerte, Harry obtuvo lo que buscaba. Claro que la faena no terminaba allí. Necesitó aplicar un par de hechizos encima la maldita marca, además de algunas gotas de la sangre del joven mortífago para lograr crear otra igual encima su piel. Aunque el escozor que le provocaba aquella pintura mágica resultaba realmente molesto e irritante. Nada le habría gustado más que deshacerse de aquella perversidad que tanto le repulsaba, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que dudaba poder volver a iniciar con todo el proceso. Cuanto antes terminaran, mejor.

Tranquilizó al furioso chico con un poco de sueño relajante, y prosiguió a efectuar su prodigiosa magia en Irid, quien tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a dejarse manipular por un humano.

El resultado de todo aquello fue un perfecto y costoso disfraz, capaz de engañar hasta el más audaz. Excepto Voldemort en persona, nunca nadie podría descubrirlos.

Terminaron de arreglarse, y fueron directos hacia donde habían sido llevado en su primer día, en la gran caverna. Allí les esperaban los tres jefes y algunos otros relegados en segundo lugar. Y, sin decirles nada yendo directos a la cuestión, les entregaron un collar blancuzco similar al oro blanco, con pequeños zafiros dispuestos a su largo. Resultaba una joya preciosa, atractiva a la vista, y claramente atrayente. Se les pidió unir sus manos mientras se les extendía el collar por entre los dedos quedando entrelazado con seguridad. Harry iba a pedirles una explicación lógica para todo aquello, cuando el conocido tirón de ombligo se hizo presente haciéndole saltar entre el espacio y el tiempo a increíble velocidad.

Recordaba el fuerte golpe que tuvieron al llegar en el bosque que ahora estaban pues habían tropezado con las grandes raíces cayendo de bruces al suelo. Nunca pensó que los hombres lobo también utilizaran trasladores. Pero, claro, ellos también eran magos.

Irid se colgó el collar escondiéndolo de la ansiosa mirada de Malfoy quien parecía estar esperando la próxima oportunidad para echarle ojo encima, y empezó a andar con paso seguro indicándoles el camino a seguir para su más grande estupefacción.

Y allí estaban ellos, caminando hacia uno de los peores y más arriesgados lugares de la tierra, donde habitaban unos seres eternos y realmente poderosos, capaces de permanecer intactos entre las generaciones, con una belleza capaz de cegar hasta el más exquisito diamante. ¿Locos? Quizás, pero tampoco tenían otra alternativa.

El paso de Harry era cansado y lento, algo más pesado que de costumbre, pero aquello se debía al enorme desgaste que le había ocasionado sus ilusiones, incluso mantener la de Irid se le hacía difícil. Pero debía resistir. Aunque su plan era que nadie les viese, cabía la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y, en tal caso, recurrir al disfraz de mortífago les ayudaría a salir algo ilesos. Eso siempre y cuando, los residentes que iban a buscar fuesen los que creía que eran.

- Bien, allí está el río. Al otro lado daremos con el escudo.

- ¿Y cómo pasaremos? No veo ningún puente.

- Haremos uno.- dijo con tranquilidad.

La chica se acercó a uno de los árboles, y puso ambas manos encima su corteza mientras cerraba los ojos. Ambos quedaron confusos por aquél repentino comportamiento.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó con burla.

- Un puente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Preguntándosele al árbol?

- Mejor calla y observa.- dijo al entender lo que iba a hacer.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el árbol empezó a crecer a una velocidad extraordinaria, mucho más rápido de lo que podría considerarse normal. Lo que antes debieron ser unos cuatro metros, pasaron a más de diez en poco más de un minuto. Así que hubo terminado, Irid se separó de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, y se acercó al límite del río. Extendió las manos hacia delante indicando el otro extremo, y dejó que éstas se iluminaran con una luz negruzca.

El gran árbol se arrancó de raíz saliendo literalmente de la tierra, como si una mano gigante e invisible lo hubiera expulsado del suelo enviándole a la orilla del río donde terminó cayendo convirtiéndose en un largo paso de madera.

- Ya podemos pasar.- dijo aún con el semblante boquiabierto y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Siguiendo a la orgullosa mujer, los dos chicos empezaron a caminar haciendo equilibrios con los brazos para evitar caerse en las frías y turbulentas aguas del río. Uno ensimismado por la muestra de habilidades que estaba siendo obsequiado, el otro demasiado impactado para ser capaz de sacar su tono sarcástico y burlón.

Se negó en redondo a apartar la vista del frente temiendo poder perder la costosa voluntad de seguir por aquél inseguro y temerario camino. Así que, para entretener la mente, decidió mirar al chico que tenía enfrente. Malfoy. ¿Quién le habría dicho que todo terminaría así? Y, aunque aquél no fue su propósito al llevarlo consigo, reconoció que resultó más útil de lo pensado.

Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los más altos mortífagos de la élite de Voldemort y de los más próximos, también debería ser poseedor de grandes conocimientos. Y eran aquellos conocimientos lo que le hizo decidir. Lo que no imaginó era que poseyese una buena base en oclumencia, aunque no lo suficiente resistente para negarle la entrada. Debía reconocer que tenerle a su lado resultó provechoso. Había sido gracias a él que supo sobre los repudiados y su posición, sus movimientos cerca la mansión del Lord, y algunas características de aquél exiliado clan vampírico. Pero no terminó aquí el uso del chico. Aprovecharía que era un mortífago para permitirles la entrada segura en aquél nido de avispas ya que, si realmente habían contactado con ellos para una alianza, la llegada de tres "malos" más no conllevaría un movimiento extraño.

Su pie volvió a pisar tierra firme algo desnivelada, y dio gracias al cielo por haber llegado sin ver más de cerca aquella feroz corriente líquida. Casi se hecha a llorar de alegría… ¿acaso no se acordaba que no sabía nadar? ¡¿Cómo había podido arriesgarse de aquella forma?!

- Silencio de ahora en adelante.- dijo haciéndoles la indicación.

No hizo falta que tradujera lo que acababa de decir, pues enseguida se hicieron cargo de la alerta.

Entre la espinosa maleza y los retorcidos árboles, los tres escondieron sus presencias con perfecto camuflaje, fuera del alcance de cualquier ojo vigilante. Tampoco tuvieron que preocuparse mucho en si destacaban entre toda la naturaleza, pues el negro de sus ropas y sus miradas escuetas les hacían parecer deformados animales correteando entre las sombras.

Avanzaron nada más que nueve metros, que vio una gran explanada que contrarrestaba enormemente con el paisaje visto hasta entonces. No había nada a su alrededor, absolutamente nada capaz de abrigarlos con su oscuridad. Y, delante, una gran montaña rocosa llena de agujeros se levantaba con majestuosidad, como si quisiera imponer su sombra a todos los terrenos que le rodeaban exigiendo obediencia y sumisión.

Una brisa fría y escalofriante, les hizo temblar.

Irid les hizo el gesto de avance y, en contra de todo lo que deseaba, empezaron a correr a plena vista deseando que nada hubiera que los delatara, aunque el hecho de haber tres figuras negras moviéndose entre un campo reseco de un verde pasado no resultaba algo muy alentador para el correcto camuflaje.

Sin embargo, al llegar a un tercio del recorrido hasta la falda de la gran roca, algo les hizo detener.

Como si hubiese entrado en un espacio distinto, tan pronto como entró en aquella nueva dimensión, Harry cayó al suelo sintiendo como toda su magia desaparecía al instante mismo. Sus piernas, sin nada que les impulsaran, se plegaron bajo su peso dejándole completamente desvalido.

El terror invadió su cerebro.

¡No podía moverse! Estaba indefenso, sin magia, sin poderes que le protegieran y ayudaran, completamente desvalido, ¡muchísimo más que un muggle normal! ¿Qué ocurría? ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba pasando?!

Sentía pánico, un miedo terrible y atroz. Incapaz de razonar ni pensar en nada, se sentía colapsado, en blanco. La desesperación que meses antes había aparecido en él haciéndole morir, había regresado. Pero ésta vez, en una situación muchísimo más delicada.

No habían pasado más de dos segundos tras su caída que ya le parecía toda una eternidad. Empezó a agarrarse frenéticamente a las delgadas y frágiles hierbas que le cubrían como si fueran capaces de sostenerle para no caer en el pozo que se abría bajo sus pies. Y habría gritado, chillado con frenesí si no fuera por el roce del colgante con su mejilla derecha, un roce que le acomodó y tranquilizó haciéndole relajar su agitada respiración y alocados nervios. Pudo sentir el ya conocido calor que tanto le gustaba, aquella sensación de paz y serenidad, capaz de calmar hasta las más embravecidas mareas.

Expiró con lentitud, y serenó sus pensamientos, aunque hacer aquello le pareció ser un gran paso gigante y agotador. Se arrastró por el suelo utilizando codos y manos, todo aquello que tenía movible y meramente capaz de ayudarle. Sabía que no podía quedarse paralizado como le acababa de suceder, sería un error muy grande dejarse llevar por el pánico, un error fatal.

- ¿Eh? ¿Potter?- preguntó Malfoy al observar a su alrededor sin dar con él.

Irid se giró furiosa al escuchar que habían desobedecido sus órdenes, pero enseguida enfrió la cólera por la preocupación al ver aquello que inquietaba al humano. ¿Dónde estaba el otro? Le miró interrogativamente, pero solo recibió otra mirada arrogante e ignorante que le indicó que tampoco aquél hechicero sabía qué había pasado. Nerviosa y mucho más enojada por la pérdida de tiempo, empezó a buscar con la mirada el paradero del muchacho de ojos verdes sin obtener nada. Volvió a revisar con el entrecejo fruncido, y, sonriendo con satisfacción a sí misma por su magnífica habilidad de visión, corrió junto al muchacho quien intentaba avanzar a rastras.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse seguida de Draco quien murmuraba por lo bajo.

- Mi magia… ha desaparecido…- respondió a trompicones.

- El escudo elimina las fuentes mágicas. Ahora estamos en su espacio de frontera, entre el grosor del muro mágico, por así decirlo.

Con la ayuda de los dos, consiguieron traspasar el espacio de anulación con algo más de rapidez que con sus propias fuerzas. Así que, con nada más salir del campo de acción, Harry pudo volver a ponerse en pie sin otro apoyo que su propia magia.

- Debemos llegar hasta aquél camino rocoso para empezar a ascender. Vamos.

Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, Irid siguió con la travesía, mientras Harry y Malfoy seguían moviéndose a sus espaldas siguiendo sus expertos pasos. Pero había algo que preocupó al chico mucho más que el mal rato que acababa de pasar… la mirada que le dedicó el Slytherin le había dejado realmente preocupado. Más que su típica mirada que siempre le dedicaba, ésta había sido más bien triunfante, alegre y muy satisfecha, como si acabara de recibir un gran regalo, algo realmente gracioso e interesante. Aquello le inquietó.

- …, _frutd_ aquí.- dijo sin admitir réplicas ni objeciones.

La chica, con la misma ligereza que había mostrado durante todo el viaje, siguió escalando por el rocoso camino perdiéndose entre las grandes y puntiagudas piedras. Así que, de nuevo, los dos enemigos y aliados por necesidad, se quedaron solos uno frente al otro deseando, más que queriendo, volver a despedirse con un gruñido desafiante.

Harry rebuscó entre sus bolsillos escondidos con una mueca de concentración pensando en aquello que intentaba encontrar y escapaba tan ágilmente de sus dedos. _"¿Dónde lo he metido?"_ se preguntó con irritación al ver que no daba con él. Pasó de buscar con movimientos disimulados y desinteresados, a frenéticos arañazos en la ropa para dar con el maldito fugitivo. Hasta que, quizás por una pequeña iluminación, o por pura casualidad, dejó de enfurecerse con sus bolsillos para tomar la varita con una leve sonrisa avergonzada y dar un par de golpes suaves en la palma de su mano izquierda. Al acto, una diminuta botella de cristal rellena de un líquido amarillo, apareció reluciente ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó francamente sorprendido.

- Poción Multilengua.

Rozó la punta de la varita mágica con la parte superior del frágil recipiente y observó como un pequeño agujero aparecía en la boca del botellín. Un olor a resina se impuso al que hasta entonces había llenado su olfato con un regusto de humedad y hermetismo, a aire enrarecido largo tiempo retenido en aquel lugar.

- Creo que deberías darme a mí también.

- Y yo creo que no.

- Soy el único aquí que sabe sobre las verdaderas comunicaciones del Lord y éstos vampiros, ¿crees que van a creerse que alguien que no sabe su idioma es un enviado del Señor Oscuro? Si ven no sé lo que dicen, tu plan fracasará.- Harry estuvo a punto de replicarle que él también conocía de ésos planes que tanto alardeaba, pero en vez de esto solo dijo:

- Si te doy, podrás aprovechar para pedirles ayuda y escapar dejándonos a su merced. ¿Te parezco tonto?

- Un poco. A ver, dime, ¿qué crees que harían conmigo si les dijera tal cosa? También desconfiarían de mí y terminarían por matarme. No tiene sentido que os traicione ahora.- el chico negó con la cabeza.- ¡Maldita sea!- rugió poniéndose en pie tras todo el rato sentado encima la dura y dolorosa roca.- ¡Si alguna vez vas a confiar en mí, hazlo ya! ¿Acaso he roto el maldito pacto? ¡He hecho cuánto me has pedido!

- Te negaste a ayudar con lo de la marca.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Soy un mortífago, joder! ¡No puedo dejar que destroces los planes de mi Señor, no puedo consentirlo!

- Ajá, por eso mismo no puedo confiar en ti.

- ¡Tú estás haciendo lo mismo!

- Yo estoy haciendo lo correcto, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para evitar que tu _señor_ consiga llevar a término sus planes de matar a más gente inocente…

- Es lo mismo.- dijo con tozudez.

- No tengo porque discutir contigo de algo tan estúpido. Como bien has remarcado, eres un mortífago, así que no voy a esperar que pienses siquiera en lo que esto significa. A ver si descubres de una buena vez tu gilipollez y te das cuenta de lo que estás defendiendo.

- ¡Gilipollez! Yo sé lo que defiendo, ¿y tú?- dejando el tema por zanjado, Malfoy se alejó un par de pasos y, dándole la espalda, se sentó con rectitud y orgullo.

Bufó con indignación. ¿Pero qué decía? ¿Saber lo que defendía? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Él defendía a los inocentes, a aquellos cuya vida estaba amenazada por las tinieblas y la muerte, defendía la libertad, el Bien, la luz y la verdad… _"Estúpidas palabras."_ se dijo con rabia. No era cierto, nada de aquello lo era. ¿Amor, justicia, amistad…, cuándo había conocido ésos valores? Nunca. Había crecido sin amor, siendo nada más que una mera molestia, algo sucio y asqueroso que alguien debía vigilar o mantener aún fuera con los mínimos necesarios. La amistad se había convertido en algo que su persona había recibido, sí, pero… ¿era cierta? ¿Y la justicia? ¿Desde cuándo creía él en ella?

Con la mirada perdida en un punto invisible, bajó la cabeza dirigiendo sus ojos hacia aquella diminuta botella que reposaba en su palma. Se llevó el amarillento líquido hacia su boca, y dejó que cuatro amargas gotas cayeran hasta su lengua.

_"¿Qué es lo que defiendo? ¿Qué es lo que protejo aún a costa de mi vida?"_ pensó aún absente.

- El paso está cortado, no podemos pasar por aquí.- dijo la chica apareciendo de pronto.- Seguiremos por el camino más empinado.

_"¿Camino? ¿Qué camino?"_ pensó con temor al ver la nueva ruta que le indicaba seguir. Pero viendo que Irid avanzaba sin esperar a que le siguieran, se levantó perezosamente y encaminó tras ella no sin antes desviarse hacia el otro chico quien seguía mirando hacia el horizonte con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recta.

- Solo dos, tres te matarían.- dijo sin mirar tan siquiera su nuca.

Malfoy, al escuchar sus palabras, se giró interrogante, mas al ver que Harry estaba dándole aquella botella dejando aparte cualquier discusión, decidió silenciar un peligroso comentario que luchaba por salir de su encierro, y tomó aquello que le acercaba.

Dejó que bebiera la preciada y valiosa poción que con tanto esfuerzo había realizado, y volvió a esconderla bajo un práctico hechizo que la hizo desaparecer de nuevo. Guardó la varita, y siguió con su paso lento y pesado en pos de la mujer licántropa sin mirar nunca atrás.

Decir que la última ascensión había resultado difícil sería mentir deliberadamente. Ninguno de los chicos habría imaginado, jamás, que habría un lugar tan peligroso y arriesgado como aquello. Las rocas, afiladas como cuchillos y resbaladizas como el hielo, eran trampas para su soporte. Cada vez que decidían confiar su peso y supervivencia en una de ellas, estaban suplicando a Dios que no resultara ser, también, una piedra suelta equilibrada encima de un nido de avispas. Porque, si algo había peor que aquello, era que decenas de escorpiones iban y venían por entre las piedras sin importarles que momentos antes alguien hubiera estado seguro de apoyarse ahí. En cambio, Irid escalaba segura y con tranquilidad, apartando a los peligrosos y letales animales de un manotazo o con el simple hecho de ignorarlos como si no fueran más que una decoración añadida en el paisaje.

- La próxima vez que quieras hacer una locura como ésta, Potter, ¡intenta que yo no esté por el medio!- gritó rayando al histericismo.

- ¡Silencio!- dijo entre dientes Irid tras haberle lanzado una roca en respuesta.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy!

- ¡Callaré cuando me dé la gana!- gruñó con la roca en la mano dispuesto a devolvérsela.

- Maldito humano, nos van a descubrir.

- Maldice al imbécil que tengo delante, todo esto es por su culpa.

- ¡Me tienes harto!- exclamó tras apartar la aguja venenosa que le amenazaba en clavársele en la piel. Cogió la piedra más próxima, y la lanzó con fuerza contra el peligroso bicho haciendo que cayera por la montaña.- ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y piensa, joder!

- ¡Ambos, callaos ya!- susurró tajante. Aunque los dos hubieran empezado una discusión airada, su voz logró captar su atención.

Indignados y sulfurados, miraron enfurecidos a la joven quien había dejado de avanzar para mirar dentro lo que parecía una pequeña entrada. Así que, como si los dos llegaran a un silencio acuerdo, decidieron dejar su rutinaria discusión para prepararse ante los que se avecinaba.

Con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza y un ruido que asemejaba a baterías con altavoces, avanzaron un par de pasos dentro la cavidad. Sus ojos, incapaces de ver nada en aquella oscuridad, no les resultaban de ninguna ayuda en su orientación, excepto por Irid, quien, como siempre, parecía tener ventaja en todo. Por lo que, a sabiendas que debían encontrar solución a su defecto, Harry optó por hacer uso de la magia. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse más gastos, pero no así estaba Draco.

- Dame tu mano.- le dijo en lo que le pareció un volumen casi inaudible aún cuando resonó con la misma intensidad que si hubiese sido un grito.

- ¿Cómo?

- Dame…

- No grites.- susurró la mujer a su oído haciéndole saltar por el susto.

Iba a replicar, cuando pensó que no era hora para más disputas. Cogió la mano fría y sudorosa de Malfoy, y la acercó a la suya. Podía sentir la reticencia y desagrado del chico, incluso sintió como reculaba a su tacto temblando ante lo que iba a acontecer. Resistió el impulso de reír al imaginar la cara que había puesto, y se concentró en lo que quería hacer. Como si encajaran manos, Harry interpuso su varita en el saludo oficial haciendo que unas chispas violetas salieran de la punta.

Dejaron que el hechizo tuviera efecto en ellos, y rápidamente volvieron a separarse repeliendo el contacto que segundos antes habían tenido. Restregaron la mano con sus túnicas, y giraron sus cabezas obstinados a no mirarse a los ojos en lo que hubiera sido una mirada de profundo odio.

La caverna resultó ser muy distinta a la que habían visto en el pueblo donde el Parlamento se había reunido para ellos. A pesar de tener mejor visión y diferenciar lo que era el suelo de la pared, la oscuridad era infinita. No parecía que nada habitase allí, el frío y la falta de luz lo hacía un lugar extraño, como si no fuera de la misma Tierra.

Evitando hacer más ruido de lo que ya hacían al respirar, fueron avanzando hacia el interior de la larga cueva temiendo que, en cualquier momento, alguien saliera a su encuentro. Por suerte, nunca vino nadie.

Harry podía sentir el frío traspasarle la ropa, la piel y hasta los músculos hasta llegar a los mismos huesos haciéndole temblar ya no solo por el miedo, sino también por la misma presencia tenebrosa y mortífera. El aire expirado enseguida se convertía en vapor, como si de repente hubiesen entrado en un congelador, nadie habría dicho que aún el verano permaneciese en el aire. Todo él estaba empezando a congelarse, sus pies eran ya grandes cubitos helados, sus dedos listones de madera, y su cuerpo un matojo de metal andante. Lo único que aún permanecía caliente era el medallón del dragón que, al estar en contacto con su piel, conseguía alejar de él el sueño y abandono que tan típicos son en éstas situaciones. Sentía su calidez, su calor que le abrigaba y protegía con una magia desconocida pero que tanto amaba. Recordaba verlo por vez primera cuando despertó en la enfermería tras aquella pesadilla que tanto tiempo le había absorbido en un mundo irreal, y también recordaba las veces que le había ayudado sentir su presencia, su calidez, su protección y cariño, algo difícil de explicar y entender, pero que él bien deseaba.

Acercó su mano al pecho para sentir el calor que emitía aquella joya dorada y que enseguida pudo reconocer al rozar sus fríos dedos con la ropa que lo cubría. Al instante, sus miedos desaparecieron desplazándose por una seguridad y confianza lejos de lo que él mismo sentía. Pero no así estaban los otros.

Irid, aún cuando hasta ahora se había sentido orgullosa, segura y autosuficiente, como si aquellos dos humanos que le acompañaban no fueran más que una molestia para ella, ahora había frenado su paso convirtiéndose en inseguro y tambaleante. Miraba constantemente a derecha e izquierda temerosa, y sus movimientos eran temblorosos y nerviosos. Incluso podía sentir su corazón latiéndole más rápido que antes, con su respiración irregular y los seguidos tragos de saliva.

Malfoy caminaba detrás. Y, aunque intentaba superar su miedo al lugar, no podía evitar silenciar su agitado corazón. El chico estaba realmente asustado, con sus músculos en tensión, las mandíbulas fuertemente cerradas, y los sentidos en alerta máxima. Además, estaba helado. Si continuaba caminando, era por mera voluntad a seguir moviéndose con miedo a quedarse helado al suelo. Su respiración era irregular, y una débil pero creciente fiebre empezaba a acosarle, consecuencia de la baja temperatura corporal.

"Yo sé lo que defiendo, ¿y tú?"

Sus palabras regresaron a él al verle seguir aún su estado actual. Draco no tenía nada con qué defenderse, estaba "secuestrado", obligado a ayudar en la derrota de aquél que servía, obligado a poner su vida en peligro, y aún así, seguía caminando con el mismo orgullo que tanto le caracterizaba. No importaba cuál fuese su situación, cuál peligro acechase ni lo cerca de la muerte que estuviera, Draco Malfoy seguiría con la cabeza alta, desafiante e imperioso, como si nada pudiera doblegar aquella férrea voluntad aristocrática. Por un momento, tuvo envidia.

"Yo sé lo que defiendo, ¿y tú?"

Sus ojos, fríos como el metal, no dejaban ver sus sentimientos y emociones, escondiéndolas en una caja de acero, lejos de cualquier peligro. Nadie nunca la abriría, nunca nadie podría llegar a hacerle daño. Él no era débil.

Le había insultado, manipulado, incluso obligado a doblegarse ante él, pero nunca logró la sumisión que tan fácilmente se podía conseguir. ¿Y él? Sí, Harry también había sido obligado a muchas cosas, sometido y tratado como una sucia e insignificante marioneta, ¿pero había llegado a anularse, su voluntad?

"Yo sé lo que defiendo, ¿y tú?"

No. Él no sabía lo que defendía. Había intentado autoconvencerse de que realmente luchaba por algo, algo justo y con significado, algo que afirmara sus acciones, su existencia. Pero en realidad no existía… ¿o sí? ¿Era matar a Voldemort su causa, su lucha? ¿Acaso defendía la vida con la muerte? ¿O era que defendía la muerte al eliminar una vida? _"Pero él no es un ser humano, ya no es más que un monstruo…" _se dijo intentando encontrar la luz que iluminara todas sus dudas.

"Yo sé lo que defiendo, ¿y tú?"

_"¡Por supuesto que lo sé!"_ pensó cerrando las manos en puños.

Estaba tan concentrado con sus pensamientos, que si no llegan a detenerlo a tiempo, se hubiese lanzado de cabeza en un gran hueco que cortaba el pasadizo. Irid le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y le indicó un pequeño paso que rodeaba el agujero y que les llevaría hacia el otro lado de la gran chimenea rocosa.

Con cuidado, uno detrás del otro, fueron avanzando pegados a la pared, cogiéndose en los agujeros con miedo a resbalar, algo que sucedía con frecuencia. Muy seguramente, de haber poseído el cien por cien de sus facultades y habilidades nunca habría accedido a ello, su visión, aún ser amplificada por magia, era defectuosa y confusa, nada acostumbrado a ver las cosas en colores negros y violetas, y sus pasos, inseguros y tambaleantes.

Agarró la mano de la chica y, como respuesta, le indicó que mirase abajo, hacia el final del gran hueco donde parecía que había visto algo. Los dos le imitaron y, tras unos segundos sin poder distinguir nada, se dieron cuenta que algo estaba moviéndose a lo bajo. Pero descender por ahí era demasiado arriesgado…

Irid juntó ambas manos en un golpe seco y corto, y se lanzó por el agujero haciendo que los chicos soltasen una silenciosa exclamación temiendo que acabara de suicidarse. Pero ésa no era su intención. Como si fuera una pluma, redujo su vertiginoso descenso hasta terminar planeando en el aire con el más absoluto silencio. Sin embargo, aquella gran muestra de poder, tuvo sus repercusiones. Como si un gran peso tirase de él, Harry sintió como el agotamiento se intensificaba haciéndole temblar. Había sido como un tirón, como si algo atado a él tirase hacia abajo con una enorme fuerza. Enseguida supo la causa: la magia de Irid, protegida y escondida bajo la suya, estaba actuando debajo de todas sus protecciones haciendo que debiera gastar mucha más energía por encubrirla.

Cerrando los ojos para evitar ver el gran precipicio que se abría a sus pies, se agarró con temor a la roca con más intensidad que antes, haciendo que sus manos se llenaran de pequeños y finos cortes. Pero el miedo a caer era mucho mayor que el dolor de advertencia. Le parecía que el poco trozo sólido que lo sostenía se iba empequeñeciendo con cada respiración, aumentando la presión que le instaba a doblegarse librándose a la oscuridad de la cueva. Finalmente, y a pesar de su aguante, sus fuerzas decayeron haciendo que nada ya le aguantase derecho, empezando a desequilibrarse peligrosamente hacia el profundo pozo.

Un golpe en la rodilla izquierda y otro en el codo hicieron que expulsara todo el aire retenido con dolor. Sin poder evitarlo, abrió nuevamente los ojos al sentir su mano diestra sujetarse a algo frío y sudoroso.

No estaba cayendo.

Levantó la cabeza con un gruñido tras darse con una roca en la frente, y siguió su mirada hasta llegar a un par de ojos fríos y enfadados con cierto matiz de preocupación, que le miraban desde las alturas.

El chico intentó empujarle hacia el lugar seguro que pisaba, pero Harry no tenía siquiera fuerza para respirar puesto que la magia de Irid seguía funcionando, cada vez con más fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _"¡Maldita sea, qué hace!"_ pensó con ira. Que ella estuviera usando sus poderes significaba que Harry dejaba todas sus fuerzas en protegerla. Pero si seguía igual, terminaría por caer de verdad, así que la situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligrosa. ¿Él o ella? La respuesta enseguida vino a ellos.

El ruido de una fuerte explosión hizo temblar las paredes y rocas haciendo que Malfoy también perdiera el equilibrio pero sin dejar de agarrar a su enemigo.

- ¡Mierda!- rugió al sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre en su labio inferior.

La exclamación, aún haber sido perfectamente audible, quedó amortiguada con la nueva explosión que siguió precipitándoles, al fin, por el hueco en un tenebroso y horrible descenso. Sus mentes se paralizaron incapaces de pensar en nada, completamente colapsadas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Ambos caían a toda velocidad por entre cortinas negras y una creciente nube de humo y destellos. Y fue aquello, la reacción inconsciente de su cuerpo al entrar partículas demasiado grandes en los pulmones, lo que hizo que despertara de la estupefacción reaccionando con una fuerza nacida por la urgencia.

La varita, su preciada compañera, se materializó al instante en su mano sin pensarlo tan siquiera, con una perfecta coordinación entre pensamientos y acciones.

- ¡_Graviteam inverta_!- gritó mientras sus oídos se tapaban por el furioso aire que le golpeaba la cara.

Al igual que un paracaídas al abrirse, una invisible cuerda los impulso otra vez hacia arriba con fuerza, quizás demasiado pues sus extremidades crujieron temblorosas por el repentino cambio de dirección.

_"¡Maldición, íbamos demasiado deprisa!"_ se dijo con desesperación ahora ya no bajaban, pero sí subían, por lo que impactarían con el techo como si hubiese sido el suelo haciendo que el resultado fuera el mismo.

- ¡_Bue orem crath_!- dijo apuntando lo que sabía que era el suelo.

Un esplendor azul les detuvo haciendo que volvieran a descender, ésta vez con suavidad. La verdad es que tanto arriba y abajo empezaba a marearle… Suerte había tenido al recordar uno de los complicados hechizos del viejo Libro de los Sabios. No llegó a preguntarse como había podido ser posible que le saliera tal poder cuando nunca hasta entonces había intentado realizarlo, incluso dudaba que pudiera acordarse de algo que solo había mirado de forma rápida y sin casi prestar atención a las complicadas y largas fórmulas. Pero no se planteó ninguna de aquellas preguntas, no se intrigó al ver que el resultado había sido realmente increíble y eficaz, en aquellos momentos las explosiones que estaban teniendo lugar más abajo era todo cuánto le preocupaba, sus más inmediatos problemas.

Dejaron que sus pies volvieran a pisar tierra firme, y suspiraron aliviados, alegres de no volver a las alturas por el momento.

Pequeñas y grandes rocas saltaron por los aires con otra ruidosa explosión. Por un momento temieron que la cueva se viniera abajo, pero enseguida comprobaron que la magia impedía que se derrumbara por más daño que recibiera.

- ¿Es ella?- dijo entre jadeos.- ¿Qué narices estará haciendo? ¿Acaso planea destruir toda ésta montaña?

- No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí. Con todo éste ruido, seguro que ya no queda ninguno dormido.- _"Todo el plan a la mierda…"_ pensó con desánimo. Tantos esfuerzos para nada, no les había servido para nada vestirse como mortífagos puesto que ahora no tenían forma de justificar su presencia después de tantas destrozas.- Será mejor que vayamos.

- ¿Representa que debo defenderme con una roca?- dijo ironía.

- No te alejes demasiado, o no podré cubrirte.

Haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y extremidades, sin contar con la pierna y el brazo izquierdo, empezó a andar varita en mano con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Aunque tampoco tuvieron que avanzar mucho pues, tras cruzar la cortina gris, consiguieron entre ver una gran cavidad llena de pequeños destellos rojos y blancos con miles de piedras impactando en todos lados a causa de las continuas explosiones. Sin duda, allí estaba teniendo lugar una cruenta batalla a muerte…

Entre el frenesí que había, pudo ver una esbelta figura negra que se movía con agilidad y destreza entre sombras difusas que le acechaban en cada movimiento.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto..?!- exclamó impactado.

- Escucha, voy a por ella.

- ¿Estás majara?

- No, oye. Irid no va a poder con todos ellos…

- ¿Y tú sí?

- No. Pero al menos conseguiré algo de tiempo para escapar de aquí. Quiero que vuelvas a la entrada y nos esperes.

- No pienso perderme ésta fiesta por nada del mundo.- dijo con un brillo de alegría que hacía tiempo no veía en él.

- Pero si tú mismo dijiste que no tenías con qué defenderte, ¿cómo piensas luchar?

- Te dije que no me menospreciaras. Tú encárgate de sacarla de éste embrollo en el que se ha metido, yo te cubriré la retirada.- Harry lo miró escéptico.- Vamos, confía en mí.

"Confía en mí." Lo había dicho ya un par de veces… y casi se hecha a reír al escucharle decir aquello. ¿Confiar en un mortífago? ¿Creía que estaba loco? Pero, aún así, aceptó.

Nunca habría pensado que llegara a un estado tan alto de demencia pues aquella decisión fue la más temeraria y alocada que nunca hasta entonces había hecho. Todo su sentido común le suplicaba que cambiara de idea, que aquello era un suicidio, como si se lanzara ante miles de leones hambrientos que le miraran con las bocas abiertas de par en par intentando saber cuál de ellos sería el primer afortunado. Pero poco más pudo pensar.

Miles de ataques vinieron a él como atraídos por algo invisible, ni siquiera podía diferenciar entre uno y otro, ignorante de qué era lo que le amenazaba o con qué. Solo sabía una cosa, debía evitar ser tocado por lo que fuera que fuese aquello que quería matarlo. Así que dejó que su instinto y sentidos le hicieran esquivar los múltiples golpes y hechizos, para dejar una única información en su mente, encontrar a Irid y salir inmediatamente de allí.

Paso a la derecha, extender la mano zurda disparando un débil rayo paralizante, agacharse, lanzarse hacia un lado, protegerse de algo encima de él con el brazo, _expeliarmus_ con la varita, levantarse, paso atrás… y otra vez esquivar. No sabía como era capaz, pero por suerte su inconsciente parecía tener más sabiduría que él, así que estuvo un buen rato intentando evitar ser matado en la búsqueda, cuando volvió a ver aquella silueta oscura saltar sobre "algo" que supuso sería un vampiro. ¿Qué podía estar atacándoles, si no? Aunque…

- ¡_Impedimenta_!- gritó, incapaz de realizar hechizos sin voz.- ¡Irid! ¡Irid!

Golpe a la derecha, patada con la izquierda y finta hacia atrás. Aquello le recordó mucho a las luchas que había tenido con Shelyak donde esquivarlo no era tarea fácil. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento le había servido de mucho, pues más reaccionando ante una amenaza que pensado sobre lo que hacía, Harry había logrado llegar a defenderse medianamente bien sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza, esquivando con agilidad y precisión. Pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente. Sin la magia, Harry no podía hacer más que escapar.

- ¡Irid!

Algo cayó a su lado y, reaccionando como hasta ahora, retrocedió mientras neutralizaba a otro atacante sin llegar a distinguir quien o qué era.

- Malditas bestias…- dijo apareciendo de golpe.

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí, ya!

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos podido ver nada! No vamos a detenernos por unos cuantos gusanos.

_"¿Gusanos?"_ pensó intrigado Harry.

- ¿De qué gusanos hablas?

- Éstos.- dijo indicándole a su espalda mientras seguía moviéndose.

Una enorme masa deforme con seis patas peludas semejantes a las de una araña, con el cuerpo con lo que ahora veía como más pelo formando una silueta alargada parecida a una cañería, y lo que debió ser la cabeza que nada más que una gran cavidad repleta de dientes con asqueroso hedor, se abalanzaba sobre él. Rápidamente dio un par de pasos atrás evitando que el peso de aquella horripilante "cosa" le cayera encima aplastándolo. No pudo evitar sentir repulsión y náuseas al ver semejante criatura, si es que se podía llamar un ser vivo a aquella monstruosidad. Su lado, los basiliscos parecían bellos ángeles con plumas de plata.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó con espanto.

- Mascotas de los vampiros. Ellos mismos los han creado.- juntó las manos, y las extendió lanzando un hirviente rayo de aire que quemó a un par de ellos.- En realidad no debieran existir, pues no son hijos de la naturaleza… sino de la muerte.

- ¡Qué asco!- dijo malfoy acercándose a ellos.- Mejor no hagáis que exploten… dudo que esto se pueda lavar.

- Cuidado con su saliva, es ácida.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí, parece que nunca acaban.- protestó mientras hacía una perfecta finta para, después, patalearlo por detrás alejándole de sí.- Y, con el ruido que estamos haciendo, seguro que ya estarán de camino.

- Nuestro camuflaje no nos servirá de nada, en ésta situación.- reflexionó Harry.- No tenemos otro remedio, debemos irnos. Pero mejor buscar otra salida…

- Quizá por el otro lado de la roca…

- Deberemos arriesgarnos.- concluyó con un suspiro de resignación.

- Id delante, yo me encargo de cerrar éste hormiguero.

Irid y Harry empezaron a retroceder por una de las aberturas de la gran cavidad mientras iban apartando a aquellos "gusanos" con patas de algo más de metro treinta de altura. Malfoy, cerrando la comitiva tal y como había pedido, puso la mano izquierda en un lado de la entrada a aquél lugar, de espaldas al pasadizo en el que se internaban, y, con una sonrisa de superioridad, tocó un punto del antebrazo haciendo, de repente, una gran explosión que provocó el derrumbamiento de enormes rocas y cerrando, así, el nido de bestias por el que habían pasado. Se dio la vuelta aún sonriente y satisfecho, y empezaron a andar otra vez en un extraño silencio, como si el gran alboroto que habían ocasionado no hubiera perturbado la paz del lugar.

Sin embargo… acababan de cerrar su única salida.

- ¿No conocen los ascensores? Les iría bien algo de tecnología… al menos, para los invitados.

- No esperan invitados. Y, además, ellos tienen alas, ¿o es que lo has olvidado?

- ¡Por merlín! ¡¿Cómo podía YO olvidarme de tal cosa?!- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ni siquiera sé porqué te sigo el juego…

- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?

- ¿Cuándo dejaréis de discutir? Desde que hemos empezado la maldita travesía que no habéis parado ni un segundo. Cualquiera diría que sois pareja…- el grito de indignación y enojo fue tal, que se sorprendieron de no recibir rocas y paredes derrumbándose como respuesta.- Va a ser un milagro, si logramos salir de aquí…

- …con vida.- añadió a media voz.

Si pensaron que encontrarse con los "gusanos" había sido mala suerte, su situación actual era aún peor.

Los tres estaban escalando una chimenea rocosa lisa y húmeda, apretujados entre ambas paredes, iban subiendo trabajosamente y con claras dificultades recibiendo arañazos y constantes golpes en codos y piernas. Pero no tenían otra opción.

- ¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Odio todo esto!- gritó histérico tras darse por enésima vez en la rodilla.

- ¡Deja de gritar!

- ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Tenemos a todos ésos malditos chupasangre siguiéndonos, no les importará que grite un poco más!

- ¡Maldito humano! ¡Vas a lograr que se derrumbe la montaña!

- ¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy!

- ¡No me da la gana, imbécil!

- Ahí va otra vez…- susurró Irid con ira.

- ¡Imbécil tú, pedazo de idiota! ¡Ha sido tu culpa que tuviésemos que salir por piernas al hacer que se derrumbara aquella sala!

- ¡El gran _señor_ ha hablado! ¡Mejor recuérdame quien dijo que debíamos cerrar la salida para evitar que nos siguieran los malditos murciélagos!

- ¡Te dije que la _cerraras_, no que la destruyeras! ¡¿Querías enterrarnos allí?!- gruñó tirando una piedra hacia arriba para darle en plena cara y, aunque lo consiguió, después volvió a él al estar debajo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

- ¡BASTA!- chilló con fuerza la mujer haciendo que pequeñas rocas pulverizadas cayeran del lejano techo.- O dejáis esto de una buena vez, o os lanzo a sus hambrientas bocas. Así que silencio y seguid subiendo.- bajó la mirada hacia los dos chicos quienes habían silenciado súbitamente, y añadió:- Y yo que vosotros no probaría la veracidad de mis palabras.

Así pues, odiándose hasta la muerte, Harry y Draco dejaron de poner a prueba la paciencia de la licántropa y volvieron a una de sus treguas silenciosas.

No podía evitar que su corazón latiera con furia y alocadamente, al igual que su respiración rápida y agitada. Y no era para menos. Habían corrido como almas llevadas por el diablo, intentando avanzarse a sus perseguidores para escapar de aquellas miradas ansiosas de sangre fresca. La verdad es que no habían tenido mucha suerte…

Tan pronto cómo consiguieron salir del largo pasillo tras las mascotas de los vampiros, dieron con una gran sala llena de extraños objetos que Irid les había descrito como herramientas de guerra, aunque más bien parecían cuchillos de carnicero. Horrorizados, optaron por seguir adelante sin detenerse a examinar aquellas herramientas repletas de sangre reseca de lo que muy seguramente habían sido víctimas humanas.

Pero lo que no esperaban era encontrar el lugar de descanso de aquellos seres. Los había a decenas.

Ocupaban un enorme agujero de algo más de diez metros de altura y tres de diámetro, todos ellos estáticos y rígidos durmiendo en un irreal sueño con los brazos cruzados encima el pecho que no se movía y sus capas cubriéndoles en una manta espectral. Parecían estatuas de piedra bellísimas y con los más diminutos detalles, incluso le pareció que de eso justamente se trataba al ver que no se movían en absoluto. Pero después comprobó que no era así, para su más grande desgracia.

Poco a poco, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, empezaron a mover sus músculos con pequeños espasmos como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica estuviera reactivando sus extremidades una a una traspasando la muerte y el silencio del eterno descanso.

Viendo que mejor era salir cuanto antes de allí, los dos, siguiendo las imperativas órdenes de Irid, empezaron a retroceder hacia el largo pasillo para regresar a una encrucijada que hacía poco habían saltado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su cura en no hacer ruido alguno, las palabras frías y vacías les llegaron inmediatamente a sus oídos, al igual que si hubieran sido dichas a su lado.

- _Hay algo…_- dijo una voz en un susurro calmado.

- _¿Intrusos?_- respondió otro mucho más energético.

Harry enseguida se dio cuenta que habían detectado a Irid. Poco antes había deshecho la protección de la chica viendo que sus energías menguaban alarmantemente y, al no tener noticias de aquello que buscaban, había optado por descansar durante un relajante rato. Demasiado tarde volvió a subirlas.

- _Humanos…_- volvió a decir, ésta vez con cierto toque de euforia.

- _¡Comida! _

Rápidamente decenas de voces más se unieron a ella haciendo que los tres dejaran de lado toda su prudencia por empezar una histérica y frenética carrera hacia la desconocida salida que deseaban encontrar antes de ser alcanzados.

Aquella desesperada carrera les había llevado a su punto actual.

Faltos de cualquier otra opción, se habían visto obligados a derrumbar el paso para permitirles algo más de tiempo, aunque sabían perfectamente que aquello no sería eternamente.

- Mierda… ¡Irid, la salida!- gritó con temor.

El ruido de débiles pero crecientes explosiones a sus pies hicieron que acelerasen su ascenso aventurándose a hacer movimientos temerarios y nada seguros pero que les llevarían mucho más rápido que comprobando su propia estabilidad.

- ¡Irid…!

- ¡Ya te he oído!- chilló sin poder evitar sentir las mismas prisas que el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Una explosión extremadamente fuerte les hizo temblar temiendo caer por su vulnerabilidad y falta de sujeción.

- ¡Maldición!- gruñó Irid.

- Ahí vienen…- murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica y pesarosa.

- ¡Vamos!

Harry, sin dejar que la razón guiara sus movimientos, haciendo lo que más cercano a la locura podía haber, apoyó los pies en cada lado de la estrecha pared, y miró abajo con una mirada de determinación y la varita lista para el ataque. Con un par de desarmes, consiguió hacer caer a dos de aquellos seres voladores que tan ciegamente iban hacia ellos.

Un extraño y agradable placer vino a él por primera vez al ver la situación que se abría bajo él. Aquello era una lucha, una situación de combate, un momento donde podría ver hasta qué punto llegaban sus poderes… ¿acaso no había deseado ver hasta dónde podía llegar? Por algo se había enfrentado con Voldemort en otras ocasiones saliendo siempre airoso, ¿no? ¿No decían que era él quien debía terminar con su existencia? ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que ésa para probarse a sí mismo?

Dejándose llevar, empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, sin importarle nada más que conseguir más de ésa euforia que tanto le gustaba. Sentía la adrenalina recorrerle todo su cuerpo, agudizando sus sentidos, mezclándose con la magia haciendo que sus percepciones se multiplicasen llegando hasta límites anormales. Pero sentía placer. Un enorme placer al ver que era superior a ellos, ver como iban cayendo, uno tras otro, bajo su poder. Sentir como la magia fluía por sus venas haciéndole agradables cosquilleos.

Lanzó un par de barreras que imposibilitaron su avance aún cuando estaban lejos de darles alcance, y siguió con el frenesí ataque poseído por una locura incontrolable, más allá de cualquier razonamiento. Aunque, como era normal, las respuestas a sus ofensivas también vinieron con furia haciendo que toda la estructura rocosa temblase por los impactos de ambas fuerzas.

- ¡Detente! ¡Potter, basta!- gritó por encima del estruendo tirándole de la capa.- ¡HARRY!

Reaccionando al escuchar su nombre, Harry dejó de atacar. De repente se sintió débil y mareado, con unas enormes ganas de vomitar, como si acabara de correr kilómetros en ayunas y no hubiese pensado en respirar.

- ¡Menuda gilipollez!- exclamó con auténtico enojo.

Puso la palma de la mano izquierda encima la roca, y agarró el antebrazo con la derecha. Nuevamente, otra explosión. Aunque ésta vez, las rocas cayeron de todos lados.

La cueva estaba derrumbándose, pero habían encontrado una salida. O más bien: habían _hecho_ una salida.

Entre toses y arañazos, los tres lograron pasar por el pequeño agujero hasta, al fin, dar con el frío aire exterior. No queriendo perder más el tiempo, iniciaron un arriesgado descenso en plena carrera para alejarse de allí cuánto antes, queriendo escapar de aquella horrible visión que tanto les había hecho peligrar.

Durante toda la escapada se mantuvieron en silencio, demasiado asustados y ansiosos de salir de allí como para poder decir algo sobre lo que acababan de ver. En todo momento, el miedo a ser perseguidos hacía que corriesen más y más rápido, sin preocuparse por las raíces traicioneras, las plantas letales, o los animales que acecharan. La verdad era que no les importaba. Su mente sólo tenía un objetivo: escapar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al margen de la barrera. Conocedores de dónde estaba, Irid y Draco se acercaron al chico para ayudarle a cruzarla sin hacer ninguna pregunta ni comentario al respecto, fieles al silencio que había querido mantener sobre aquél extraño efecto que tenía en él la anulación de poderes.

Tan pronto como cruzaron el muro mágico y pudieron internarse en el espeso bosque, los tres se dejaron caer pesadamente al suelo, completamente exhaustos y demasiado cansados como para hablar. A pesar de desear que aquel reposo durara algo más, tras cinco minutos, Harry se levantó.

- Debemos regresar.- siguiendo su acción, los demás se pusieron en pie, aunque algo fatigados.

- Yo regresaré al pueblo, daré a conocer lo que he visto y dejaré que los Padres decidan sobre ello. Cuando lleguen a una respuesta, te la comunicarán.

- ¿Cómo?

- Al igual que vosotros, los licántropos también somos magos.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Os infravaloré, y por ello os pido perdón. No sois humanos corrientes.

- Nosotros también os infravaloramos, fue un error común.

Harry alargó la mano amistosamente, gesto que le fue devuelto con sinceridad y un afecto que antes no había sentido.

- Mucho gusto haberte conocido…

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- Un placer.

Terminando con la despedida, muy distinta en lo que en un principio prometía ser, Irid agarró el collar y, con una última sonrisa, desapareció silenciosamente en medio de la oscura y fría noche, como si nunca hubiera existido.

- Bueno… ¿Y ahora, dónde?- preguntó con un bostezo que pretendía disimular desinterés y aburrimiento.

- A Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarts? ¿Quieres volver?

- Por supuesto, ¿acaso deseas quedarte aquí?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Además… Volverás a ser libre. Tal y como prometí, te devolveré tu varita.- Malfoy no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me crees?

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada.- Harry iba a insistir, cuando un ruido lejano los sobresaltó.- Mejor marchémonos ya.

- Sí.- dijo con voz nerviosa.

Puso su mano encima del hombro del chico y, antes de dedicar una última mirada entre las sombras del bosque, se preguntó si algo había conseguido con toda aquella arriesgada aventura.


	12. Días de regreso

Buenas a todos!!! **_Feliz año 2005!_**  
Antes de nada, REVIEWS!

**remus-lupin-black-drakq:** gracias!! Pues aquí te dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutes!!!! Que tengas un feliz año nuevo

**Marc:** weis, k tal? Juasjuas, d'informàtics en conec uns quants, però són de la UPC. Jo vaig a la URL. A veure k n'opines, d'akest capi… Bon Nadal i feliç 2005!! (I per cert, tp fa falta k t'impacientis tant, k feina tinc per pujar-los a temps!!! Jejejejej, kina gràcia veure el segon review, de debò)

**Gran Patronus:** pues siento decírtelo, pero en éste capi no vas a ver de qué le han servido las alianzas (para esto aún queda muuuuucho), y los entrenamientos…. tb queda. XD Lo que sí verás, será algo que tiene Harry y que empecerá a crecer cada vez más (es una habilidad). Bueno… más pistas no!!! Feliz 2005!!

**MerlinJJ:** gracias por pasarte por aquí, de verdad. Espero poder pasarme por ellas, pero debo decirte que ahora mismo trabajo tengo para seguir escribiendo el fic, pq el tiempo se me ha reducido de forma drástica. Solo sigo un solo fic puesto que más no me es posible, y eso que antes me gustaban bastantes…. Si tengo tiempo, te prometo pasarme por los tuyos!!! Feliz año nuevo!

**al: **ufff… menudas preguntas me has hecho… Pues no voy a responderte a ninguna de ellas. Aún así, sí te diré que en éste capi vas a verlos a ambos juntos, y la cosa está en que se unirán tanto en el inicio como en el final del capítulo. No verás su nivel en duelo, pero… FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! (soy mala?)

**Nelly Esp:** Sirius… yo tb le quiero, pero sois realmente impacientes, ¿no os parece? Le váis a ver, por supuesto! Pero aún os queda. Lo mismo sucede con Harry y su "problema"… Paciencia, queridos lectores, paciencia. Hasta pronto; feliz 2005!

**Blackcat: **aix… me sonrojáis!! Gracias por seguir leyéndome, amiga, no sabes cuánto me gusta que lo hagas. Voy a ir rápida con los reviews, así k no me entretendré mucho… Feliz año nuevo y que tengas muchísima suerte!!! Bye!

**lolo:** perdón por los retrasos, pero es k estoi escribiendo y subiendo a la vez. No tengo nada de margen por si me retraso, así que… Además, tengo trabajos y exámenes a fin de semestre, y una carrera que aprovar… Y vida social!!! Sí, sí, vida social, algo que desde hace poco tengo XD Por ello, casi no dispongo de tiempo de escritura… TT  
Veamos, a tu primera pregunta… Por qué sigue inválido? Pues porque si anda es gracias a su magia, sin ella no puede andar. Así que al cruzar la barrera, como sus poderes son anulados, se queda completamente indefenso, como un muggle, y ello implica no poder usar de la magia que lo sustenta.  
Segunda cuestión… sí, tiene poderes que no conoce ni ha utilizado jamás. Razón? Ya lo verás. XD Y, por supuesto, mi propósito es que os asuste. Quiero que os preocupe esos sentimientos y sensaciones que va descubriendo… Juasjuas, sé k me comprendéis.  
Última… el entrecejo fruncido: veamos, no voy a responderte a ello, pero recuerda cuándo lo hace y debido a qué palabras responde.  
Venga, nos vemos. Y feliz Navidad!! (o lo k keda de ella)

**Nigriv Guilmain:** leí tus reviews, pero lo hice a menudo ibas subiendo, así que poco recuerdo de tus preguntas… Mejor cuando llegues al día, me las haces todas a la vez y así me evitas volver a leer, pq sino no voy a subir ni mañana!! Aunque te voy a decir algo, adoro tus reviews, así que no dejes de dármelos, sabes que me ayudan en cantidad!! Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, amiga!

**Marla:** te había visto dejando reviews por akí, y la verdad es k tu nick me hizo gracia pues es tal y como se llama el personaje que creé en el primer fic, la madrina de Harry. ¿Te lo habías puesto al leer el fic o lo sacaste de algún otro lugar? A por las preguntas!!  
- Veamos, a esto se lo he dicho ya a varios más. Sí, ESTÁ paralítico. ("está" de presente, en un futuro aún queda por decidir) Sin embargo, tras las peticiones de varios… digamos que más que peticiones han sido amenazas, voy a considerarlo y a observar cómo puede eso afectar a la historia. Así que, la respuesta es: no lo sé aún.  
- El regreso de Sirius por parte de los demás aún está por ver.  
- Harry pidió que no dijera nada, así que Severus está claro, no dirá nada a nadie. Además, ¿de veras piensas que su orgullo se lo permitiría? Snape no va a cambiar aún cuando sepa que le debe la vida a Harry. Es algo que va con él. Orgullo, delante de todo lo demás.  
- Espera a leer el capítulo.  
- Espera a leer el capítulo. XD  
- Te lo voy a decir ahora puesto que lo tengo más que claro. NO, HARRY NO VA A SER UN ANIMAGO. Lo he dicho en grande para que todos lo lean, no por simular un grito ni nada por el estilo. Es algo que lo tengo decidido desde el inicio del fic puesto que no creo que Rowling le haga ser uno y tampoco querría que lo fuera. (Opiniones de cada cual)  
- Eso tampoco voy a decirlo, aún está por ver. (Imagina i guárdatelo a ver si coinicimos al final)  
Bueno, trankila que no voy a dejar de escribir, es una promesa k hice no sólo a vosotros, sino también a mí misma. (miraré lo del 5º cap de DdO) Feliz 2005!!!

Aquí tenéis el doceavo capítulo!!! No he subido antes puesto que aún me quedaba por terminar. 20 PÁGINAS!!! ¿No os parece una barbaridad? Diós, y suerte que he decidido cortarlo o no subía hasta dentro de dos semanas!!  
Advierto ahora: se acercan exámenes y trabajos de fin de semestre, así que me temo no poder subir el nuevo capítulo hasta dentro de un mes (quizás algo más ya que deberé escribirlo). Así que lo siento, pero debo sacarme todas las asignaturas ahora y no repetirlas en junio. La carrera es cara (sobretodo la mía) y el dinero cuesta de ganar. XD  
Bueno, me alegra haber recibido tantos reviews, incluso he superado los del fic anterior! Mi ilusión sería superar los cien, pero eso ya no depende de mí… (se nota que os lo pido???) En fin, dejo de daros la tabarra para presentaros la nueva actualización (no sé si os gustará, pero ya me he hartado de ir pensando negativamente) Así que… QUE APROVECHE!!! (Y suerte con los Reyes Magos… (quienes lo hagan))

-Ithae-

_BON NADAL Y FELIÇ ANY NOU_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12 – Días de regreso**

El suave roce de la hierba rozando sus tobillos les hizo sentir dónde se encontraban.

Hogwarts.

La noche cubría la gran y bien cuidada llanura en un tranquilo silencio. Las pequeñas plantas verdes, brillantes bajo la luna creciente que reinaba en el cielo, se mecían con una armoniosa brisa nocturna, dándoles un recibimiento plácido y gratificante.

Hogwarts.

Aquél lugar al que en más de una ocasión había llamado casa y que tantas veces había deseado entre sus sueños. Parecía todo tan lejano… y allí lo tenía, justo delante de su cansada vista.

Un enorme y majestuoso castillo se levantaba en medio del inmenso campo verde, rodeado de bosque y montañas, de una magia poderosa imposible de abastecer. Su gran silueta, perfecta, fortificada y deslumbrante, mostrando su fuerza y elegancia, su esbeltez y robustez, una perfecta combinación de opuestos que se centraban en un único lugar. El orden de sus amados terrenos y el caos del bosque que le seguía en la lejanía, la luz que irradiaba con su magia y la gran sombra proyectada que limitaba sus dominios, la paz del aire a su alrededor y el movimiento que desempeñaba en el interior. Contrarios, opuestos. Pero le gustaba.

Al verlo al fin frente a sí, dejó salir un suspiro de desaliento. Había vuelto.

Las imágenes de seis años correteando por aquél lugar regresaron plácidas entre sus torturados recuerdos. Imágenes cálidas y otras de más frías, pero todas y cada una de ellas relacionadas en el mismo punto. Y la gratificante sensación de regresar al lugar tan esperado, dónde era recibido con un cálido y abierto abrazo, su mundo, el mundo al que pertenecía y por el que había luchado ya tantas veces.

Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts…- murmuró con desasosiego.

La brisa, insistente y suave, le empujó hacia delante, hacia la entrada de la gran escuela de magos que cobijaba a sus mejores amigos, a su hogar… su _único_ hogar.

A su lado, un chico de cabello platinado bajo la luz de la luna, miraba con melancolía los grandes torreones y paredes del castillo con el corazón en un puño. Todo él emitía una sensación de tristeza y rencor, rencor a un hogar que hubiera querido amar, un hogar al que pertenecer y hallar cobijo y protección. Sentía rencor al ver cuánto lo había necesitado, cuánto lo había deseado, hasta el punto de odiar sus propios deseos anulándolos y escupiéndolos como si no fueran más que inútiles sentimentalismos lejos de su vida, incapaces de permanecer en ella. No sentía odio, sino rencor. Y, a la vez, tristeza.

Pero Harry no pudo sentirlo, su vista intentaba hallar hasta el más pequeño detalle del majestuoso castillo, deseando que aquella visión durara siempre, rodeado de la más absoluta paz, sin pensar ni desear hacerlo. Sólo observar.

Y allí la vio, más bien sintió, impresionante y luminosa, invisible para todo aquél que no deseara encontrarla. Perfecta, deslumbrante, infinita. Se levantaba alrededor del castillo, abarcando en un enorme abrazo con sus etéreas alas, como si cubriera a su bien más preciado. Allí estaba… una gran burbuja dorada. Un muro impenetrable. Una barrera increíblemente poderosa, reflejando todos los colores y ninguno a la vez, visible para él, invisible para los demás; una gran cúpula que le daba la bienvenida, con soplos cálidos, rozando su piel con delicadeza, como si reconociera a aquél cuyo poder era el centro de la creación. Pero Harry no lo comprendía, no entendía aquella salutación mágica pues sus recuerdos parecían difusos, confusos en una nube borrosa que aún no había logrado ordenar. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer, apreciar y aceptar, aquél agradable reconocimiento, como si él también quisiera saludar a su amado hogar.

Tras haber dejado aquellos minutos en los que ambos se sumieron en sus propios recuerdos y sensaciones, empezaron a andar sin dejar que sus pasos vacilaran, aún cuando su estado de cansancio fuera absoluto. En un mutuo acuerdo, los dos guiaron sus pasos hacia la gran entrada recortada en el muro con un par de puertas de metal. Sus miradas eran incapaces de despegarse de su destino, sus pasos eran mecánicos, naturales e inconscientes, como si una única fuerza les llevara directos hacia allí. _Un hogar._

La distancia fue reduciéndose con cada paso que daban, hasta conseguir llegar hasta el principio mismo de los escalones que deban justo enfrente de los dos grandes bloques metálicos que les darían entrada en el interior. Pero allí se detuvo, inseguro de continuar y sellar, así, su llegada, su nuevo ingreso. ¿Pertenecía él a aquél lugar? Mucho había sucedido desde la última vez… ¿podía decir que aquél era su hogar? Sí, no cabía duda de ello. Pero la sensación de temor no desaparecía, ¿por qué? Quizás fuera su gran amor hacia la escuela, un amor imposible pues estar ahí ponía en peligro lo que más amaba. ¿Debía regresar, pues? ¿Arriesgar todo cuánto amaba por volver al hogar?

Malfoy tomó la decisión por él.

Con una seguridad que no sentía, se enderezó con el orgullo que tanto había dado, y se plantó delante de la gran puerta, dispuesto a entrar aún cuando mucho había renunciado ya. Pero… ¿hacía lo correcto? Había rechazado el mundo al que perteneció al decidir sobre su destino, su oscuro destino, junto a Voldemort. ¿Podía cambiarlo? ¿Deseaba regresar a su pasado? ¿Podría?

No pudo comprender ése paso. ¿No era acaso un mortífago? ¿Era también para él un hogar, su único hogar? ¿Era… era aquello lo que había dicho proteger? Toda lógica le decía que no, ¡no tenía sentido!

Sacudió la cabeza con energía, y volvió a mirar con determinación el oscuro metal que se plantaba ante él.

- ¿Vas a entrar o qué?- dijo Draco con dureza pero sin girarse hacia él.

Harry subió los pocos escalones que le separaban del otro, y acercó la mano hacia la gran puerta cuando ésta empezó a moverse por él haciéndole retroceder con sorpresa. Pero alguien más captó la entrada de los retrasados alumnos.

Una mirada cruzó el gran vestíbulo en su dirección, encontrándose con otro par de ojos verdes que rápidamente se conectaron a él. Así que, sin esperar ningún otro movimiento, se dirigió directo hacia ellos con su sigiloso y elegante caminar sólo delatado por un discreto _fru-fru_.

- Parece que tenga ganas de llamar aún más la atención, señor Potter. ¿No tuvo suficiente con el segundo año?- dijo con tono sarcástico aunque algo más suave que el utilizado frente a él, pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Disculpe.

El alto y delgado profesor vestido con una larga túnica negra, le dedicó una mirada profunda y silenciosa, para pasar directo hacia un desafiante Malfoy cuyos ojos eran salvajes y furiosos, llenos de una rabia más allá de cualquier comprensión. Pero no dejó que aquella fuerza del joven mago le preocupara en lo más mínimo. Terminó otra exhaustiva revisión, algo menos profunda que la anterior, y se volvió de espaldas con resolución echando a andar de inmediato.

- Síganme.- dijo sin detenerse, aunque ambos lo hicieron mucho antes de recibir la orden.

Mientras seguían con pasos rápidos y resueltos al silencioso profesor, Harry decidió echar un rápido vistazo al reloj. La hora que vio le impresionó. Eran las cuatro y diez de la madrugada. No le extrañaba que los estudiantes estuvieran ya todos en sus dormitorios, la gran ceremonia de entrada había acabado hacía horas, y dentro de pocas más deberían levantarse para iniciar con las clases del nuevo curso.

Podía sentir como el cansancio empezaba a manifestarse cada vez con más rapidez haciendo que su paso disminuyera. La tensión le había mantenido despierto y listo para cualquier acción que requiriera el cien por cien de sus movimientos. Pero al enfriarse los nervios, al sentir la protección y tranquilidad que le transmitía aquél lugar, sus músculos empezaban a quejarse por el sobreesfuerzo, la magia empezaba a flaquear, su cerebro pedía a gritos desconectar y dejar que el reposo renovara las partes dañadas.

Sin poderlo reprimir, un sincero bostezo le hizo saltar una diminuta lágrima de ensueño. Se rascó distraído la cabeza, y miró hacia los cuadros que recubrían la pared cuyos habitantes dormían ya plácidamente sin pasar por alto el disimulado vistazo de Snape con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, como si supiera cuán desgaste había sufrido y le compadeciera por el rato que aún le quedaba para descansar en una mullida y caliente cama. Un movimiento nada común en aquél hombre que, en aquél momento, tampoco tuvo gran importancia.

Pronto llegaron delante de una gárgola de piedra que enseguida reconoció como la entrada al despacho del director de la escuela Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

- _Pollo con fresas._- dijo a la estatua quien de inmediato se apartó con un salto dejando al descubierto unas escaleras de caracol que se retorcían hacia arriba.

Harry rió por lo bajo al escuchar la curiosa contraseña que protegía la entrada, los extraños y extravagantes gustos del viejo hombre nunca dejaban de impresionarlo.

Subieron con el mismo silencio que entonces hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que daba al despacho del máximo dirigente del castillo. Golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces, y entró dejándoles el paso a los dos chicos para, después cerrar la puerta tras ellos y avanzarlos con un par de zancadas.

Medio minuto después, un hombre con larga barba plateada, ojos azules y unas gafas doradas, bajaba por unos escalones con una bata azul marino con ribetes plateados. Su mirada, serena y algo somnolienta en un inicio, se iluminó al ver a sus invitados avanzando con mayor rapidez y resolución hacia ellos.

- Buenas noches.- dijo con alegría.

- Siento interrumpirlo, pero me parece que he encontrado a dos alumnos fuera de las horas permitidas, y he creído que merecían de su atención.

- Ya veo.- se sentó en el sillón que presidiaba la mesa detrás de todo tipo de extraños objetos, sin desviar la mirada de los recién llegados.

- ¿Le dejo con ellos?

- Puedes esperarte, no voy a tardar mucho. Estoy seguro que caerían dormidos de prolongar esto demasiado.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Snape, asintiendo suavemente en comprensión, se retiró en las sombras lejos de la atención que no deseaba pero cerca para captar toda la información que tendría lugar.

- Bueno, antes de nada, bienvenidos. Supongo que desearéis retiraros a vuestras habitaciones, pero antes prefiero que me aclaren un par de cosas.

- Señor…

- Señor Malfoy, ¿desea seguir con su educación en ésta escuela?- preguntó centrando su mirada que repentinamente se había vuelto seria y tajante, cortando las palabras de Harry.

Draco, sin dejar que su orgullo y desafío desaparecieran de su mirada, aguantó la del anciano director con fuerza y decisión, plantando todas las defensas mentales que conocía y fue capaz de crear, pero nada pareció intentar romperlas. Mantenía la cabeza alta, imperturbable, dispuesto a cualquier insulto o palabra despreciativa que pudiera recibir. Sin embargo tampoco esperó que todo lo que recibiera fuese una opción a su ingreso. ¿Qué preparaba aquél viejo? ¿Era una trampa? Fuera lo que fuere, no caería en ella. Por supuesto que quería regresar a Hogwarts, era algo que había deseado en todo el verano, regresar, pero aquello parecía algo imposible. Aún así, el inesperado encuentro y secuestro de Potter le había dado aquella inalcanzable oportunidad.

Quería regresar, lo deseaba, alejarse de aquellos días de terror y horror, viviendo entre la muerte y la tortura, con verdaderos monstruos que al final se habían nombrado su nueva familia. Al final, terminó por sentirse entre ellos, comprender y dejar que aquella parte de su cabeza que le insultaba y recriminara se callase. Quería regresar. Continuar con sus estudios en la estúpida escuela donde se sentía importante, fuerte y poderoso, el príncipe de las serpientes, el jefe de Slytherin. Allí tenía cierto poder, limitado, sí, pero _había_ poder. Junto con los demás, era un retoño al que todos podían mandar y utilizar.

- Sí.- dijo con seguridad, protegido por su coraza de fría indiferencia.

Dumbledore mantuvo su impasible mirada rastreando con cuidado y sigilo, sabedor de las habilidades del chico en oclumencia y la fragilidad de su intrusión ante una alarma. Actuaba de forma cautelosa, evitando forzar y alertar de su entrada al chico. Pero, finalmente, consiguió terminar con su exploración parpadeando por primera vez desde su entrada en la confusa y confiada mente del joven mago.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras dirigía una furtiva mirada al hombre escondido entre las sombras, atento a cualquier silencioso aviso. El impasible profesor de pociones asintió en silencio para, después, acercarse a ellos.

- Muy bien. Hoy mismo empieza con las clases de su séptimo y último curso.- los ojos del chico, a diferencia de todo su rostro, mostraron un júbilo interior que escondió con un discreto asentimiento- Pero le advierto que mientras esté aquí, deberá dejar sus otras habilidades e ideales. Está para aprender.

- Comprendo.

- Puede retirarse.

Dando por concluida la charla, Malfoy giró sobre sus talones, y se encaminó hacia la puerta seguido por Snape, quien cerró la puerta al salir, ambos en un absoluto silencio solo roto por el crepitar del fuego.

- Por favor, siéntate.- dijo con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.- Hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar, Harry, y de las cuales creo que me debes una explicación.- dejó que su espalda se acomodara a la mullida butaca y le miró con severidad.- Aunque no te guste, estás en Hogwarts, y yo soy tu máxima autoridad, así que tengo todo el derecho en exigirte hechos.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- Como por ejemplo… la razón de tu nueva imagen.- descolocado por lo que supuso ser su primera pregunta, miró la ropa que vestía con la sorpresa nada disimulada. Aún llevaba el traje de mortífago.- ¿Acabáis de llegar de una fiesta y no encontrasteis mejor opción?

- Se podría decir que sí…- dijo a media voz. Pues espere a ver la marca… pensó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Perdón?- la dureza de su voz se había alejado de aquellos gestos amables y cálidos, lejos de la comprensión que tanto le había seguido en sus largas charlas. Ahora le miraba de forma distinta. Distante, severo, ¿enfadado?

- Fue un recurso que tuvimos que utilizar.

- ¿Con qué propósito?

- Investigar.

- Investigar…

- Sí, señor.

Harry había conseguido dejar la mente en blanco, sin pensar, respondiendo con rapidez y sin vacilar. Sus defensas, al máximo, imperturbables e irrompibles. Y a pesar de saber que sería capaz de protegerse de los primeros golpes del poderoso anciano, prefirió asegurarse evitando el contacto directo con sus azules ojos a sabiendas que sin él, Dumbledore no poseía el cien por cien de su capacidad para leer la mente.

Así pues, desistió. Con gestos fatigados, el hombre se levantó y empezó a andar por el despacho, con pasos lentos y pausados, sumido en sus propias reflexiones, permitiéndole un suspiro tras la tensión que acababa de superar.

- Voldemort se ha mantenido oculto durante todo éste verano dejando que fueran sus hombres quienes se movieran en silencio.- dijo de repente. Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre, sintiendo un incomprensible escalofrío en la nuca.- ¿Conoces sus planes, sus motivos?

- No.

- ¿No has sentido nada, durante todo éste tiempo?

- No.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde has estado? Ni siquiera los rastreadores han sido capaces de encontrarte.

- Lejos.- respondió con sequedad. ¿Aún seguían intentando controlarle?- Muy lejos.

- Entiendo.- dejó de pasearse arriba y abajo para acercarse a la cálida chimenea que brillaba con un brillante fuego anaranjado.- Diecinueve aurores han muerto en los últimos quince días. _Avada Kedabra_. Tres eran de la Orden.- se volvió posando sus ojos en él.- Dos mil refugiados en Alemania y otros trescientos diez en Francia, sin contar los demás países del continente.- la mirada fue ensombreciéndose hasta convertirse en dos puntos negros vacíos, lejos de cualquier luz ni calor.- Pueblos destruidos por criaturas que hasta ahora se había escondido en la oscuridad más absoluta. Pero ni rastro de Voldemort.- de nuevo, el escalofrío.- Ninguna huella, ningún plan… nada. Y nuestra única fuente fue descubierta.

- Y casi destruida.- murmuró entre dientes.

- Arriesgó su vida por salvar a otras.

- Era un suicidio.

- Era una heroicidad, lo correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto?- dijo levantándose de repente, impulsado por un sentimiento de indignación y enojo que no comprendió.- ¡Lo correcto hubiera sido ir a por él, ver que estaba en peligro y rescatarle! ¡Arriesgó su vida para ayudaros, y vosotros le abandonasteis! Pero, claro, no ha sido ésta la primera vez, ¿verdad? Hace dos años hicisteis lo mismo, ¡y casi muere por la causa! ¡Por… por una estúpida causa!

- ¿Por _mi_ causa, Harry? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?- Harry no pudo decir nada, había dicho demasiado, le había levantado la voz y acusado abiertamente. ¿Desde cuándo se atrevía a tal insulto? Estaba avergonzado por su osadía, pero no había podido evitarlo, le había salido espontáneamente, sin control.- ¿Opinas que ésta lucha es inútil?

- No era mi intención…

- Pero lo has dicho.- se acercó a él y, sonriéndole con amabilidad, permitió que aquella mirada benévola y sabia, regresara de nuevo tras las gafas de media luna.- Me agrada saber cuál es tu opinión, aún cuando no coincida con la mía. ¿Sabes? Dicen que las palabras que salen sin pensar, son las más sabias… y las de corazón.- el cambio del director le dejó completamente desconcertado, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.- Ahora sí puedo decírtelo: bienvenido, Harry.

- No comprendo…

- Sólo quería escucharte, que dejaras de esconderte tras ésta nueva máscara que te has creado. Eres realmente difícil de descubrir.- le guiñó un ojo con simpatía, y regresó a su mullida butaca, dejándose acariciar por sus suaves texturas.- Bueno…- dijo con un suspiro.- Veamos… mmm, me parece que… ¡Ah, sí! Tu nuevo horario.- de uno de los cajones, sacó un pequeño pergamino que le tendió tras un rápido vistazo de confirmación.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo intrigado.- Mmm… ¿señor?

- Tus nuevas clases. Digámosle… entrenamiento.

- ¿Entrenamiento?

- Soy mayor, pero oigo bien, gracias.- dijo risueño.- Nunca he comprendido la manía de la gente en repetir las cosas dos veces… ¿Creen que un anciano debe perder el oído de forma sistemática?

Harry no escuchó las locas divagaciones del director, sino que estaba demasiado impactado repasando aquél trozo de pergamino que sostenía con sus manos.

En tinta violeta, había dibujada una pequeña tabla que se distribuía en los siete días de la semana, desde el lunes hasta el domingo. Dentro, además, habían unos nombres, cada uno de ellos ocupaba dos horas: Magia Antigua los lunes y miércoles a las seis, Legiliments los viernes a las seis y media, y Duelo los martes y jueves a la misma hora, excepto los sábados que eran tres horas seguidas a partir de las diez. Por suerte, el domingo era un día que le habían mantenido abierto… pero la faena llegaría igual.

- Y todo esto…

- Deberás hacerlo durante el curso, sí. Empiezas pasado mañana.

- ¡Pero las clases…!

- Terminan a las seis, tienes tiempo. Vas a ir algo más ajetreado, pero creo que estas horas de más van a serte de mucha más utilidad que pasándote los minutos sentado en una butaca sin hacer nada, ¿no crees?

- No llegaré a fin de año…- susurró.

- No seas tan melodramático, Harry.- la vitalidad del hombre le estaba dejando cada vez más azorado. ¿Cómo podía decir semejantes cosas con tanta naturalidad? ¿Qué había ocurrido con ése enfado inicial? ¿Y la repimienda? ¿Y cómo era posible que él estuviera diciendo las cosas de aquélla forma, sin pensar? Parecía que estuviera hablando con Ron, o alguno de sus amigos, no con el _director_.- Ahora, mejor regresa a tu dormitorio. Tus cosas ya estarán ahí…

- ¿Cómo…?

- Imagino que tu regreso ya habrá sido anunciado.

- Pero…

- Aunque ambos no puedan verse, hay cosas que nunca cambian.- dijo más para sí mismo que para el chico, quien no comprendió el significado de la frase.- Te dispenso de tus clases, pero no las de la tarde. Son las cinco, así que supongo que estarás cansado. ¿Sabrás llegar hasta la torre?- se levantó, Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Conozco el camino.

- ¡Bien! Entonces, buenas noches.

- Gracias, señor.

- De nada, Harry. Pero, por favor, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en verme.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intentando domarse el pelo en un vano intento, Harry fue bajando los escalones esquivando a apresurados alumnos y risueños niños que reían al ver a los cuadros hablar. El ambiente que le rodeaba le resultaba extraño, irreal y realmente molesto. Sentir los gritos de entusiasmo, ver las caras sonrientes, los gestos animados, las frases de bienvenida, los reencuentros tras un largo verano… no podía evitar enojarse al descubrir el sentimiento de calidez que navegaba en el aire. Vivían tan felices… ¡Eran tan necios!

Saltó las dos últimas escaleras, y se encaminó directo hacia el gran comedor que lentamente iba llenándose de hambrientos alumnos, deseosos de probar los exquisitos manjares del castillo que, en cierta medida, habían echado de menos.

Sentados ya en la larga mesa de su casa, unas caras conocidas estaban comiendo con avidez. Mas, al llegar junto a ellos, levantaron la mirada para posarse en él, haciéndole un cálido cosquilleo al sentir _aquellos_ ojos fijos, sin desviarse.

- ¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó de forma casual.

- ¡Harry! No te vimos anoche, ¿qué tal?- respondió un chico de pelo castaño con una sonrisa.

- Llegué ésta madrugada.- dijo tomando asiento tras la animosa salutación.

- ¿De viaje? Menuda suerte algunos, yo me he quedado dos meses en casa…- intervino otro chico de tez oscura.- Excepto por un par de días en casa de Seamus.

- ¿Has comido algo?

- No, ¡y estoy hambriento!

- ¡Yo aún no comprendo como puedes aguantarte en pie! Si fuera yo, estaría medio muerto de hambre…

- Tranquilo, Neville, vendríamos a por ti.- dijo Dean entre risas.

Dejando de lado el engorroso silencio que sus dos amigos mantenían sobre él, empezó a servirse de todo cuánto pudo recoger, sintiendo que su estómago rugía con un ruido ensordecedor.

Podía sentir la imperiosidad de los dos, su enojo y, a la vez, alivio, al ver a su mejor amigo de regreso. Quizás hubiera sido mejor decir algo, lo que fuera pues la situación estaba poniéndole nervioso, sintiendo que aquello que tragaba no iba a sentarle bien, pero prefirió esperar. Él había esperado mucho durante muchos años, por unos minutos más no se iban a morir.

De reojo, mientras los demás seguían hablando, pudo verla. Había bajado su mirada hasta el plato, dejando que su cara quedara cubierta con timidez. Diminutos reflejos dorados escapaban de entre su largo cabello, reflejados por los débiles rayos de sol que cruzaban la gran sala desde el exterior.

- Y bien, Harry… ¿No vas a decirnos qué has hecho éste verano?- dijo con un tono sarcástico que fácilmente captó.

- Mejor déjale comer en paz, Ron. Aún tenéis tiempo para la siguiente clase… mmm…

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Eso.

- ¿Y quien hay éste año? ¿Aún tenemos a Padmess?- preguntó intentando desviar la pregunta.

- ¿Padmess? No, se fue.

- Cualquiera diría que lo hizo expresamente para seguir con la tradición.- dijo con un suspiro. A todos les había gustado la anterior profesora, una mujer guapa y que sabía enseñar como nadie había hecho en aquella asignatura. Excepto Remus Lupin.

Levantó la mirada hacia la mesa presidencial donde los profesores conversaban y comían atentos a los escurridizos alumnos. Estaban el director, sentado en su trono central, la profesora McGonagall, el pequeño profesor Flitwich, Madame Hooch, la profesora Vector, y otros muchos que mantenían sus miradas encima los jóvenes magos a la vez que comían con calma. En ningún lugar vio a Snape, ni a algún nuevo miembro que le identificara como el ocupante de la asignatura maldita.

- No está ahí, terminó hace ya un rato.- habló por vez primera la chica. No pudo evitar desviar toda su atención hacia ella, mas, justo al último instante, volvió a centrarse en su plato, como si quisiera volver a servirse con algo más.- Pero la conoces.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¿Correo? Pero si ésta vez no me he dejado nada…

- No creo que sea para ti, Neville.

Una preciosa lechuza blanca entró en el comedor sobrevolándolo con majestuosidad y delicadeza, como si fuera una ligera pluma de seda que descendiera del cielo en un vuelo magistral.

- ¡Hedwig!- dijo con regocijo al sentir su peso en el hombro.- Me alegra verte, chica.- con cuidado, temeroso de desordenar aquél bien cuidado plumaje, el chico le acarició con cariño sintiendo el calor que despedía el animal. La había echado de menos…

Le dio un trozo de pellejo del delicioso pollo asado, y siguió con sus mimos cuando vio que llevaba una pequeña nota atada a su pata derecha. La desató, y permitió que se fuera tras dejar que le picoteara cariñosamente su oreja saludándole con júbilo.

- ¿A qué hora empezamos?

- Dentro de quince minutos.- concretó Hermione.

- Mejor apresúrate, tampoco tienes demasiado tiempo.

- Por cierto, debes ir con McGonagall para hablar sobre la nueva temporada de Quiddich. ¡Este año debemos batir todos los récords!

- Séptimo… aún recuerdo el primer día de clase. Por poco termino con un ataque de histericismo al llegar la noche.- dijo con desagrado Neville.

- Pues a mi me faltó poco.

Dejó de escucharles demasiado preocupado por un nuevo problema.

¡Quiddich! ¡Se había olvidado de ello! ¿Cómo iba a manejar el equipo y además hacer las clases extras y los deberes que sabía no iban a desaparecer? No podría hacerlo todo… ¿Y si hablaba con el director? Quizás podía reducir o eliminar un par de horas, sería suficiente.

_"¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué siempre a mí? Cada vez que hay algo que quiero, me es arrebatado… ¿Por qué?"_ pensó con desánimo. "Deja de quejarte. Hay cosas más importantes que un estúpido juego."

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo levantándose de repente.

Un silencio general se expandió a su alrededor haciendo que cientos de ojos se fijaran en un único objetivo: él.

- Tampoco es para tanto… Solo decía que no comprendo porqué siempre hay caramelos de limón y menta.- respondió Seamus.

- Oye, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Ron a media voz.

- No, nada.- sintiéndose ridículo, volvió a su asiento pensando febrilmente en una salida creíble, pues sabía de antemano que ya todos estaban atentos creyendo que algo oscuro había visto.- Pero admítelo, tener caramelos es lo mejor para no aburrirte en clase. Siempre puedes agrandarlo y convertirlo en un sapo de limón.

- O hacer pegatinas explosivas con gusto a menta… ¿Alguna vez lo habéis intentado? ¡Imaginad una de ésas pegada al culo de Snape!

- Entonces olería mejor.- dijo Dean con una carcajada.

- Suerte que mis hermanos ya no están aquí, sino seguro que lo intentan.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Aún recuerdo el pantano… Hace dos meses compré uno de ésos y se lo regalé a mi prima. No veas como alucinó.

- Han abierto una nueva tienda en el Callejón Diagón, ¿no?- intervino Neville.

- Sí, hará poco más de dos meses y medio.

Viendo que de nuevo seguían con la conversación como si nunca hubiese intervenido, echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj. Aún tenía diez minutos.

Tomó un par de manzanas y se levantó.

- Harry…

- Debo coger un par de cosas, nos vemos en clase.- dijo cortándola.

- Espera.

- No tardaré.- y, antes de poder ser frenado por el pelirrojo quien había abandonado precipitadamente la conversación, consiguió escapar hacia la gran entrada.

Sin detenerse ante nada, siguió caminando a paso rápido hacia los jardines de la escuela, verdes bajo un cielo claro y sereno, sin ninguna nube que cubriera el gran mar azul celestial.

El aire fresco revolvió su pelo con alegría, como si quisiera darle su particular bienvenida, mucho más agradecida que las hasta ahora había recibido.

Dejando que sus pasos le llevaran hasta su meta, dejó que sus pensamientos se centraran en los últimos minutos pasados en el Gran Comedor. No había ido bien. Nada bien.

Había deseado regresar. ¡Por Merlín, lo había deseado tanto…! Y ahora que estaba de vuelta… ¿Cuántas veces pidió volver a verlos? A ellos… a ella. No había logrado quitársela de la cabeza desde aquella vez en sus recuerdos. Le perturbaba e incomodaba, y hasta llegó a odiarse por no poder centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Pero siempre estaba _ella_. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su calor agradable y reconfortante. Verla había sido una tortura. Nunca creyó que le costara tanto. Al fin y al cabo, era ella, su mejor amiga, alguien en quien había confiado en más de una ocasión. _Ella_.

Recordaba haberla visto mucho antes incluso de entrar en aquél lugar, como si pudiera verla a pesar de los obstáculos, muros y bosques. Y allá estaba, a su alcance, delante mismo, cubriéndose de su mirada esmeralda, lejos de sus ojos; temerosa, inalcanzable, lejana. Pero también recordaba la repimienda que ya una vez se hizo. Aquello no era posible, no podía suceder, estaba lejos de sus posibilidades. Sería su amigo, como hasta entonces, nada debía cambiar. Por su bien, por el de ella, por el de todos.

Despertando de sus cavilaciones, se encontró justo delante del gran lago.

- Vamos, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo entrecruzando los brazos con una sonrisa.

Observó un grupo de alumnos dirigiéndose hacia los invernaderos cargados de libros y conversando entre ellos con entusiasmo. Parecían pequeños, quizás fueran de segundo o tercer año. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarse a sí mismo junto a Ron y Hermione caminando alegremente hacia la clase de la profesora Sprout.

Un burbujeo en medio del lago hizo que volviera la vista mientras cogía una de las manzanas y la mordía con un gran mordisco.

Un par de ojos emergieron entre escamas rojas y destellos dorados.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- Darme un baño.- respondió una voz grabe dentro de su cabeza que sabía que provenía de aquellos enormes ojos brillantes y feroces pero que tanto le habían enseñado.- Bonito lago.

- Creí que me habías dicho que te irías a Noruega.

- Y fui. ¿A qué no sabes qué me he encontrado aquí bajo?

- No quiero saberlo.- dijo con tono resignado.

- Lástima que no eran comestibles.

- No puedes quedarte aquí.

- ¿Acaso crees que iba a hacerlo? No respiro en el agua.

- Solo me faltaría ver eso: un sapo con alas.- a tiempo, esquivó un rayo de agua salido de las fauces del animal.- Vamos, no tengo tiempo para eso. ¿A qué has venido?

- Te dije que vendría.

- Pero no tan pronto.

- Puede que te echara en falta.

- Lo dudo.

- Nadie va a verme, puedo cuidarme de mí mismo.

- Eso sí que hace gracia.

- ¿Dudas de mi poder? ¿Debo recordarte que he sido YO quien te ha enseñado lo poco que ahora sabes? Cogí a un inepto, y lo he convertido en…

- …otro inepto con un poco más de cerebro. Muy bien, tú ganas.- resopló cansadamente.- Dentro de dos minutos tengo clase y aún debo ir a por mis cosas. Escucha. ¿Ves el bosque?- dijo señalándole los árboles que nacían tras la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid.- Escóndete ahí. Ten cuidado con algunos habitantes del lugar, son reacios a las visitas inesperadas y a los grandes inquilinos…

- Nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto.

- Eso me temo…- movió la cabeza negativamente y le lanzó la otra manzana que rápidamente fue engullida por una gigante boca repleta de puntiagudos colmillos.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr directo hacia el castillo mientras los ojos volvían a sumergirse entre pequeñas burbujas.

Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo si subía a por sus cosas, por lo que no vio otra alternativa que invocar los materiales a él. Como hacer magia en el pasadizo podía llevarle a un castigo, se escondió en la oscuridad de un rincón, y esperó. Entonces recordó la nota que Hedwig le había llevado.

Tomó el trozo de pergamino y lo abrió. La letra era grande y con rasgos infantiles, escrita con prisas y tinta negra. Se veía incluso que se trataba de un pedazo de alguna página de un libro.

_Cuando termines clases, ven a mi cabaña. Inmediatamente.  
Hagrid_

Imaginó que las prisas quizás eran debidas a las ganas de verlo, pero no era algo que pudiera asegurar. Aún no tenía su nuevo horario, y no sabía cuándo tendría clase con el semigigante, su amigo, así que su única opción era aceptar su petición y cumplirla.

Diez segundos después, una bolsa, dos libros, un juego de pergaminos, dos plumas y un tintero, llegaron volando a toda velocidad a través del pasadizo desierto. Aliviado al ver que nadie los había seguido, lo puso todo dentro procurando no dejar el bote debajo, y salió corriendo hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pero llegaba tarde.

- Tarde, señor Potter. Siete minutos tarde. Espero que tenga una buena razón para ello.- dijo una voz femenina al fondo de la clase justo cuando decidió abrir la puerta tras llamar con educación.- Siéntase. Pero intente no volver a retrasarse, por favor.

Con rapidez y silencio, se encaminó hacia la primera mesa que encontró. Sacó sus cosas, y miró hacia delante con determinación, sin siquiera fijarse quien era su nuevo compañero. Las miradas sorprendidas y reacias de algunos de sus compañeros le intrigaron, pero enseguida le quitó importancia al prestar atención a su nueva profesora quien ahora le daba la espalda. ¿Cómo había podido saber su nombre sin mirarle tan siquiera? ¿Acaso era el único que faltaba? ¿En verdad le conocía?

La mujer vestía una larga túnica negra que se camuflaba con su largo pelo negro largo hasta casi media espalda, todo ello rizado. No pudo ver nada más, pero supuso que sería guapa. _Demasiado_ guapa.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Parecía joven… Una chica de buena edad, bella… seguramente sería inexperta. ¿Otra vez deberían cargar con incompetentes? Creía que Dumbledore había aprendido en todo aquél tiempo, pero quizás se había equivocado. Y si así fuera, ¿debería volver a abrir el ED? Hacerlo sería poner a los chicos en peligro, un enorme peligro que iba más allá de su destino, un peligro que no debían tener, que no debían ver. Así pues, él sería quien debería prepararse. Y, aún estar las clases extra, sabía que no sería suficiente. Ni el dragón en todos aquellos días intensivos de lleno en el peligro, había logrado enseñarle el suficiente como para enfrentarse cara a cara con un mago experimentado.

- Sigamos.- dijo rompiéndole todas sus reflexiones.- Éste va a ser vuestro último año en ésta escuela. Eso significa que al salir de aquí deberéis enfrentaros al mundo laboral, a la realidad. Una realidad dura en estos tiempos, pero en la que nos ha tocado vivir y luchar.- dio media vuelta encarándose a ellos y les miró con seriedad.- No voy a mentiros. Es posible que las cosas empeoren, quizás vosotros no vais a poder hacer nada por evitarlo, quizás os encontréis en una situación complicada o peligrosa dentro de unos años, semanas incluso, y ya no sois niños que se pueden esconder tras un armario. Deberéis actuar como os corresponde. Yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, nadie puede. Sin embargo, sí puedo enseñaros cuánto pueda para prepararos a enfrentaros ante situaciones donde la esperanza parezca absurda. Porque esto es justamente lo que no se puede perder, nunca.

Tenía los ojos verdes, escondidos entre rizos que graciosamente caían por su cara hasta los hombros. Sus labios, rojos como la sangre, dibujaban una boca perfecta repleta de unos dientes blancos y bien cuidados. Lo que pensó era una túnica, resultó ser una larga capa negra que cubría un ajustado vestido rojo rubí. Era realmente bella.

- Bien, dejemos ya la introducción y empecemos con la clase.- exclamó con jovialidad.- Sé que han tenido dos buenos profesores en ésta materia, a pesar de haber hecho ya seis años. Pero confío en vuestra capacidad y nivel, así que iremos directos a la preparación para los EXTASIS, vuestro examen de final de curso.- se encaminó hacia un armario cerca de la mesa que presidía el aula, y continuó hablando.- Como es la primera clase, he pensado que vamos a iniciar con un ejercicio práctico. Así me haré una ligera idea de vuestra capacidad.

Harry no conseguía identificar a aquella mujer aún cuando tenía la extraña sensación de familiaridad con ella, como si ya antes la hubiese visto. ¿Pero dónde?

Abrió las puertas de madera, y dejó a la vista varios montones de bolas de cristal, todas ellas repletas de un humo gris amorfo.

- Tal y como estáis sentados, en parejas de dos, venid a recoger una de éstas bolas. Vamos.

Impacientes, los alumnos se fueron levantando dirigiéndose hacia ella para recoger aquél extraño objeto mientras la misteriosa profesora iba apuntándoles en un pergamino con tinta violeta.

Harry dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, y se giró por primera vez para hablar con su compañero de necesidad e ir hacia delante la clase. Pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó estático en su sitio. A su lado, un Draco Malfoy rebufaba irritado.

- Genial.- dijo tras un par de minutos.- ¿Piensas moverte o vas a estar ahí todo el santo día?- maldiciéndole hasta la muerte, se levantó sin esperar a que le siguiera.

_"Lo que me faltaba… Hoy mejor no me levanto."_

- Id recogiéndolas y poneos en una fila. No se entretengan, por favor. Y cuidado no les caiga…- añadió al ver a un par de chicos jugar con la bola de cristal.

Malfoy cogió una de ellas, y fue junto a los demás haciendo que Harry se apresurara a seguirlo con un enojo creciente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que él se sentaba allí? Podía sentir las miradas contrariadas y confundidas de los demás, pero nada podía hacer por remediarlo excepto terminar con aquél ejercicio cuanto antes mejor.

- Creía que estabas en otro grupo.- dijo al alcanzarle.

- Me cambié.

- ¿Están todos? Empecemos pues.- con unos pasos rápidos y energéticos, se puso frente a ellos sosteniendo una de aquellas esferas en su mano izquierda mientras agarraba su varita con la otra.- Esta esfera que tienen en sus manos es un mero contenedor. Os preguntaréis de qué, pero ni yo misma puedo responderos a ello puesto que eso depende de cada persona. Podríamos definirlo como un impostorus, sólo que éste no se desvanece con _Ridiculus_. Se trata de un hechizo, no es un ser vivo. Va a tomar la forma que ustedes deseen, no la que teman, se convertirá en un rival al que deberán derrotar. La única forma de ganarle es eliminándolo como si fuera real, así que necesitarán de todos sus conocimientos para lograrlo.- todos silenciaron sus voces al sentirla, como si un temor general se hubiera apoderado de ellos.- No deben preocuparse.- dijo como si supiera en qué pensaban.- Les dejaré un tiempo de quince minutos. Si hay algún peligro o se vieran incapaces de conseguirlo, yo les ayudaré. Pero les advierto que no escapen, puesto que cualquiera que huya será atacado por la criatura de forma inmediata. ¿Alguna duda? ¿Sí, señor Finnigan?

- ¿Por qué dos? Con los impostorus solo podemos ser uno…

- Pero esto es un hechizo. Ser dos hará que les resulte más fácil derrotarle. La forma que tomará será aquella en la que ambos coincidan como posible rival según su nivel. Sin embargo, aunque trabajar en equipo les dé ventajas, también requiere coordinación y reconocimiento por ambas partes. Así que éste ejercicio no solo les hará aplicar sus habilidades, sino también aprenderán a confiar en vuestro compañero, tal y como pide una situación real. Nunca se debe trabajar en solitario. La unión hace la fuerza, señor Finnigan.- dijo con un simpático guiño de ojo.- ¿Más preguntas? Bien, entonces adelante. Los cinco primeros grupos, repartíos por la clase y cuando os dé la señal, tocad ambos la esfera. ¿Entendido? Venga.

Temblando y con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas, los primeros diez alumnos de la cola avanzaron temerosos situándose en distintos rincones. Pero poco podían esconderse, pues la profesora había apartado todos los pupitres dejando un amplio espacio central que les permitía una gran libertad de movimientos que aumentó al encantar el aula para dar más espacio de combate.

- Tranquilícense, no les va a suceder nada si están concentrados en lo que hacen. Vamos, están en séptimo…- dijo con un bufido irritado.- ¿Listos?- Harry pensó que más que listos, lo único que estaban era asustados a muerte.- ¡Adelante!

Aún cuando parecían estar estáticos en sus sitios incapaces de moverse ni reaccionar, al aviso todos acercaron sus sudorosas manos a la reluciente esfera como si de una bomba se tratara, y aguantaron la respiración. La mujer hizo un complicado movimiento de varita, y las cinco bolas de cristal se iluminaron con una tenue luz blancuzca. La reacción del objeto les tomó tan de repente que cuatro de las cinco bolas salieron disparadas hacia el techo, aunque nunca llegaron a tocarlo, pues desaparecieron un segundo después que pareció eterno. La nube que antes se removía en el interior se vio liberada de su prisión permitiéndole contraerse hasta crear una masa dura y resistente que empezó a tomar forma con espantosa rapidez.

Tres serpientes enormes se materializaron en el suelo, retorciéndose amenazadoramente. De unos seis metros de largada, con una cabeza similar a la de un basilisco sin aquellos ojos amarillos letales y una piel pintada con verdes oscuros y rojos sangre, siseaban con ferocidad, haciendo que los horrorizados estudiantes retrocedieran con pavor. Pero no fueron los únicos seres que aparecieron. Una gran cosa de color azul marino, con tacas negras, y un par de enormes garras con tres dedos, se plantó frente dos chicos quienes quedaron mudos por la impresión. Y, aunque el deméntor que apareció como última prueba era el más conocido y temido por Harry, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver aquella asquerosa criatura que ya antes había visto. La recordaba con toda claridad… en la masacre de París. El mismo ser que había matado a la hermana mayor de la pequeña bruja al romperle la cabeza con sus poderosos colmillos.

Como los chicos no se movían, fueron sus creaciones quienes iniciaron un feroz ataque haciéndoles, al fin, reaccionar. Dos chicas y un chico se asustaron hasta el punto de intentar escapar, pero enseguida fueron detenidos, hecho que provocó una reacción de _expelliarmus_ de todos. Sin embargo, todo y frenar a las serpientes, no hizo igual con los dos restantes.

Harry temió que el espanto inicial les impidiera ser capaces de reaccionar ante el peligro que les amenazaba, temía que no lograran apartar el miedo y dejar de mirar a los seres como monstruos sino como meros objetos que destruir para la propia supervivencia. Él lo conocía bien. ¿Pero y ellos? Indudablemente no.

¿Y cuando él probara… qué aparecería? ¿Cuál sería el enemigo que estaría a su altura? De los cinco actuales, el más poderoso era sin lugar a dudas el monstruo de París. ¿Y el suyo? Harry deseaba saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. ¿Sería capaz de enfrontarse a Voldemort? ¿Tendría suficiente nivel? Debía tenerlo, ¡era necesario! Pero dudaba que la profesora le dejara probar, era demasiado arriesgado. ¿Haría como Lupin había hecho? Sin duda sería lo más sensato, no podía negarlo. Pero tenía tantas ganas…

- ¡_Experto Patronum_!- gritó hacia el deméntor haciendo que un pequeño camaleón plateado se crease encima su brazo derecho. El pequeño animal saltó directo hacia el ser oscuro haciendo que desapareciera con un solo roce.- ¡_Iris furnuë_!- pronunció con claridad hacia las dos serpientes que quedaban.

Los seis chicos que se habían quedado intentando destruir a sus propias criaturas, se acercaron a ella con un par de rasguños y algunos temblores. Por suerte, el peor monstruo había sido derrotado por ella cuando casi parte a uno de los alumnos por la mitad.

- No ha estado mal. Tengan, coman esto.- dijo a las dos chicas del deméntor.- Las criaturas que habéis visto son comunes, y no tan conocidas. Las serpientes eran anacondas mágicas, también llamadas _jun_ en la India, lugar donde viven. Había también un deméntor cuya única forma para derrotarle es con un patronus, un protector creado por buenos recuerdos. Y el más poderoso y letal de todos ellos, un _hangrod_, un ser que vive en las profundidades de los precipicios, en cuevas, algunas veces incluso en las cloacas, aunque no son tan comunes. Su vista es reducida, así que la mejor forma de terminar con él es mediante hechizos con una gran potencia lumínica. Un ejemplo, es el _Lumus solem_. Venga, los siguientes diez.

Ése fue el turno de Hermione y Ron. Los diez alumnos avanzaron algo más seguros que los anteriores, aunque su ansiedad se veía claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Preparados? ¡Ahora!- y nuevamente todo volvió a empezar.

Aún tener todos sus nervios a flor de piel, Hermione mantenía la varita alta y lista para atacar. A pesar de ello, el rival que le correspondió la desarmó de todo valor.

Harry nunca había visto algo similar, aunque sí había visto referencias en varios libros sobre animales oscuros durante aquel verano. Tenía el cuerpo de un león, patas delanteras de águila y traseras de caballo, cola de escorpión y dos cabezas de serpiente unidas en un solo y grueso cuello. Debía medir unos dos metros de altura y cuatro de largo, haciendo que su presencia hiciera recular a todos los demás.

Otra anaconda mágica, dos trolls y otro deméntor que se acercó a dos preparados Seamus y Dean. Los ocho chicos se lanzaron frenéticos contra sus contrincantes intentando no escuchar sus propios miedos y dejando el espacio central para el enemigo más poderoso y feroz de aquella ronda.

Su poderosa cola cortó el aire con increíble velocidad, consiguiendo un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo de la chica que hizo que muchos soltaron exclamaciones de alarma y preocupación.

Hermione se lanzó hacia un lado rodando sobre sí misma para, fuera de su alcance, lanzarle un _desmaius_ en sus patas que le hizo doblegarse. Pero aún le quedaban sus dos cabezas y la peligrosa cola.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó al ver que una de las cabezas se lanzaba directamente hacia ella mientras con la cola apartaba a Ron de la zona de rescate.

En un agonizante segundo, ambos se miraron directamente, comunicando mucho más que con simples palabras sin valor. Ella pudo ver su preocupación y él, su determinación. No pudo sino sorprenderse.

Reaccionando, lanzó un potente _expelliarmus_ que la alejó del alcance de los venenosos colmillos. En respuesta, Ron pudo colarse por debajo realizando un acertado hechizo paralizador que logró darle los segundos necesarios para ir en la ayuda de su compañera. Ayudó a levantarse, y regresaron al ataque lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, convirtiendo aquél lugar en un auténtico centro de fuegos artificiales.

Cinco minutos después, todo habría terminado.

Con un perfecto control, la mujer eliminó a la peligrosa bestia que amenazaba en matar al chico que se había interpuesto entre una Hermione casi inconsciente y una sangrienta criatura con ansias de comer. Eliminó también al deméntor tras los intentos de los dos chicos por crear un patronus perfecto, y acabó de destruir a la anaconda ya casi moribunda.

- Señorita Granger, deberá ir inmediatamente a la enfermería. La cola de la quimera lleva veneno.- indicó a una de las primeras chicas que la acompañase, y regresó con los demás.- Ahora hemos visto dos criaturas nuevas: un troll y una quimera. Por supuesto, es mucho más peligrosa la quimera que ningún otro de los que han salido hasta ahora. Y debo admitir que me habría sorprendido muchísimo si hubieran logrado eliminarla. Aún así, el hecho que les haya salido, significa que el nivel que poseen equivale a su potencia. Las quimeras son extremadamente difíciles de eliminar debido a su variedad de organismos y habilidades. Sin embargo, un buen consejo es atacarlas con hechizos elementales, cuánto más puros mejor. Esto las debilita. A partir de ahí, deben intentar anular su sentido del olfato y vista. Si lo consiguen, la balanza va a decantarse a su favor.

- ¿Dónde habitan las quimeras, profesora?- preguntó una chica pelirroja.

- En realidad las quimeras son producto de la magia. Por ello, su variedad puede ser infinita. Pero su debilidad a las magias elementales está presente en todas ellas, por lo que es un buen consejo a seguir si os encontráis con una de ellas.- hizo una breve pausa, y miró a los alumnos restantes, ocho.- Vuestro turno.

Harry y Malfoy avanzaron con serenidad y concentración. Tal era su poste imperturbable y confiado, que los demás no pudieron dejar sino de observarlos como hipnotizados. Despedían una fuerza que ningún otro había mostrado, una voluntad más fuerte que el acero, una experiencia nacido de la realidad, no de los libros.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con determinación, sin ninguna duda sobre lo que debían hacer. Habían visto lo suficiente como para tomarse aquella prueba con seriedad. Además… había una duda. Una única duda. ¿Qué saldría? ¿Hasta qué nivel habían llegado?

- ¡Ya!

La esfera desapareció de entre sus dedos haciendo que el humo se elevara hacia el techo, lejos de su alance. Los dos sacaron sus varitas al acto, esperando a ver su rival, aquello que tanto habían esperado y ahora se presentaría.

La forma, difusa y amorfa, se alargó posándose suavemente al suelo, entre ellos dos, justo al centro del aula. Poco a poco fue tomando forma, aunque continuaba cubierta por la misma nube gris ahora con un alarmante tono negro rojizo. De pronto, por sorpresa de todos, una rápida forma negra salió de entre la niebla lanzándose directa hacia Harry.

Siguiendo los instintos que hasta entonces tanto le habían mostrado confiar, dejó que la magia le rodeara en un sencillo _Protego_ que paró el primer impacto. Se lanzó hacia su derecha, y respondió con un hechizo desarmador que hizo saltar al atacante. Aquello le dio el tiempo necesario para ver cuál era la identidad del atacante. Aunque al saberla, no pudo evitar que un ligero escalofrío le hiciera tambalearse. Una reacción que le llevó a una arriesgada desprotección.

Era un vampiro.

Su largo pelo negro, liso y brillante. Su tez blanca y sus labios de un rojo intenso, sus ojos completamente negros, y sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas… Vestía un traje negro con una fina tira plateada en los puños y en la cintura. Todo cubierto por una gran capa negra y roja que le daba un aspecto aún más delgado a la ya de por sí delgada estructura.

Malfoy se lanzó con un furioso grito hacia la rápida criatura nocturna que iba directa hacia un desconcertado chico. Paró su inminente golpe al invocar una cuerda y atarla a sus pies, y lo arrastró hacia él con la misma fuerza que hasta entonces. Pero el ser también contraatacó. Lanzando un violento zarpazo hacia su cara, consiguió rozarle la mejilla haciéndole un profundo corte que enseguida sangró. Aquello aún le enfureció más, haciendo que tirase de la cuerda hacia arriba con un sobre esfuerzo y otro grito de guerra.

El vampiro abrió dos grandes alas en el aire y se lanzó directo hacia él.

Despertando al ver el furioso ataque de Draco, Harry apuntó al ser inmortal justo cuando era lanzado. Observó con frialdad cómo abría las alas, y disparó un caliente rayo de aire que le hizo desviar su trayectoria de vuelo.

- ¡Hacia tu derecha!- gritó.

Ambos, con una perfecta coordinación, rodaron por el suelo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros entre ellos, espalda contra espalda.

El vampiro sonrió.

Juntó las manos mientras se suspendía en el aire con agilidad, y dejó que los chicos tomaran un tiempo de reposo, una tranquilidad que les llevaría de lleno a la guerra.

Los demás combates seguían su curso, pero no les influenciaban. Ellos estaban al centro mismo de toda la tormenta, eran al centro del huracán. Y enseguida supieron que así sería durante los trece minutos restantes.

Una espesa nube, invocada por la mágica criatura, cerró el espacio que ocupaban aislándolos de los demás, imposibilitando cualquier salida o ayuda sin temor a herir alguno de ellos. Pero aquello no les precipitó a la locura ni a la desesperación.

- Ahora estamos en su terreno.- susurró Malfoy.

- Pues mejor será no permanecer mucho más en él.

- ¿Alguna idea?

- Ahora mismo… ninguna.- dijo con desagrado.

- Pues improvisaremos.

- Genial, lo que mejor sé hacer.

- No te quejes, ya hemos visto a bichos de ésos, ¿recuerdas?

- Demasiado bien…- el ruido de algo yendo a gran velocidad los alertó.

El ataque que recibieron les tomó completamente por sorpresa. Dos pares de garras desgarraron el aire arañándoles las túnicas hasta llegar a la piel. El dolor que les prosiguió les hizo retorcerse hacia delante entrecerrando los ojos entre un largo grito de sufrimiento.

Habían sido heridos.

No sabía qué estaba sucediendo fuera de aquél muro de confusión, ignoraba lo que deberían estar haciendo los demás alumnos, incluso desconocía los movimientos de la profesora. ¿Les habría escuchado? ¿Habría ido hacia ellos en su ayuda? Porque de ser así, lo que encontraría allí dentro quizás fuera mucho más de lo que esperaba encontrar pues el rival ya no era uno, sino dos.

Los vio. Dos vampiros, idénticos, perfectamente iguales, sin ninguna diferencia ni error, como si un espejo hubiese aparecido de la nada arrancando el reflejo de la virtualidad hacia el mundo real. ¿Había sido un hechizo? Si fuera así, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

- Son… dos…- dijo entrecortadamente.- Malfoy…

- Maldito…

De nuevo otro ataque escondido entre la niebla, la profunda e impenetrable niebla. Allí dentro apenas podía ver nada, y con faena logró averiguar el ataque del enemigo y su estrategia. Imaginó que había realizado alguna magia capaz de duplicarlo. Al fin y al cabo, al igual que los hombres lobos, los vampiros también eran magos… Pero saber aquello no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

Rodó sobre sí mismo evitando un golpe fatal, pero no lo suficiente rápido como para esquivarlo al completo, por lo que otro arañazo en la espalda se sumó a su dolor. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no chillar de pura agonía.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Su pecho estaba sangrando, lo vio al retirarse las manos de él, y supuso que su espalda también ofrecería un aspecto similar. Podía sentir el frío entrándole en el cuerpo, como una serpiente que entumecía sus nervios atontándole y disminuyendo todos sus reflejos. Se estaba desangrando.

Necesitaba ayuda. Pero el único que podía ofrecérsela era Malfoy, y sabía que sus condiciones tampoco serían muy buenas, incluso quizá podía estar ya inconsciente.

Sintiendo el cuerpo caer a toda velocidad de nuevo, levantó la varita y pronunció otro escudo viendo que esquivarlo era prácticamente imposible. Aquello le dio unos segundos más para reaccionar.

Invocó unas vendas que cubrieran las heridas así, al menos, ya no veía la sangre. Ahora, toda su atención se centraba en el veloz y letal enemigo.

Sabía que debía poder derrotarlo, ellos lo habían invocado, era de suponer pues que también pudieran ser capaces de eliminarlo. Por lo que la salida existía, ahora solo se trataba de encontrarla… ¿pero dónde? ¿Qué sabía de los vampiros? Poca cosa. Seres que vivían en la oscuridad, eternos, bellos, fríos y despiadados, cuyo único objetivo en su longeva existencia era gobernar por encima de todos, el poder. No le hacía falta saber que con un mordisco de aquella criatura podría convertirse en uno de ellos, temeroso del sol… ¿Del Sol? Pero si era de día… las ventanas estaban abiertas, en la clase entraba suficiente luz solar y, a pesar de que dentro de toda aquella niebla los rayos parecían distorsionarse y apagarse, continuaban existiendo. ¿Cómo era posible entonces?

¿No era real?

No, sí lo era. Sus heridas eran reales, escocían y le hacían perder sus sentidos.

Aquello era el resultado de la magia de la esfera, era un hechizo. La criatura no era más que un resultado, no era un ser vivo… O eso había dicho la mujer. Aún así, compartía las mismas características que la criatura a la que se asemejaba.

_"Pero la luz solar no le ha dado de lleno…"_ pensó de repente.

- ¡_Lumus solem_!- gritó hacia la criatura que volvía a él.

Un grito de dolor salió de la garganta del ser haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Con precaución, se acercó a él, siempre con la varita en alto preparado para defenderse. Con una mueca de asco, se tapó la nariz. La parte izquierda de su cuerpo, como si hubieran dibujado una gran circunferencia en el aire, estaba quemada mostrando la carne al rojo vivo. Su cara, brazo y pecho, habían sido tocados por el hechizo y chamuscados por él.

Olía a carne quemada.

Viendo que no se movía, decidió intentar buscar a Malfoy. Sin embargo, una mano le agarró el tobillo justo cuando le daba la espalda. Seguramente se habría retorcido de dolor si hubiese tenido sensibilidad en las piernas pero, al no ser así, no consiguió darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba cuando, tras un par de segundos de desconcierto, pudo sentir como empezaba a perder el equilibrio. Alarmado, miró hacia abajo y observó como el tobillo era roto por aquella fina y larga mano blanca dotada de una fuerza inhumana.

La caída hizo que todas sus heridas vibrasen con dolor haciéndole retorcerse de angustia y sufrimiento. Una tos empezó a engullirle los pulmones haciéndole escupir sangre en cada expiración. Sentía un mareo creciente que iba en aumento en cada segundo que pasaba…

Casi a tientas, intentó recoger la varita que había desaparecido con la caída para poderse defender de aquella cosa ya amorfa y despojada de toda belleza que se le abalanzaba encima con la garra extendida directa hacia su cuello. Sin embargo, antes incluso de poder encontrarla, la falta de aire causada por una cuerda blanca y fría agarrada en su cuello hizo que dejase toda búsqueda para apoyar sus dos manos encima un brazo huesudo que le apretaba con brutalidad.

Un fuerte e insoportable dolor se antepuso a los demás, mucho más punzante que los hasta ahora sentidos. Sentía su cabeza explotar, su pecho repleto de agujas afiladas que se clavaban inclementes en todos lados. El frío que hasta ahora había recorrido su espalda empezaba a expandirse hacia sus extremidades, haciendo que los nervios se durmieran y las sensaciones desaparecieran. La vista empezó a desenfocarse y oscurecerse, los sonidos se distorsionaron quedando sólo el ruido de una respiración fatigosa y ahogada, además de un persistente pitido que le hacía enloquecer. Imaginó su cuerpo echado sobre el duro y frío suelo, repleto de sangre cada vez menos caliente, con sus ojos saliéndose de las órbitas, sus manos agarradas en busca de un último aliento de vida… y aquella criatura. Desfigurada, quemada, con una sonrisa perfecta con dos colmillos largos que hipnotizaban, agarrándolo con una sola mano, una poderosa y fuerte garra que le quitaba la vida casi sin esfuerzo, como si fuera un simple muñeco de porcelana.

Sus fuerzas menguaban, apenas sentía ya dolor. Era como estar cerrando un libro muy largo, como si se preparara para cerrar el día antes de ir a descansar, un descanso eterno, suave, frío. Lo único que le perturbaba era el insistente y molesto pitido.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de aclarar la borrosa imagen pero, al volverlos a abrir, se encontró derecho justo al lado del monstruo viendo toda la escena que estaba teniendo lugar. Confundido, miró a su alrededor, y lo que vio fue algo que aún lo sorprendió más. Podía ver como una figura negra con manchas grises no muy lejos de él intentaba golpear a otra de un azul eléctrico. Se pasó el brazo por los ojos y volvió a observar.

La figura negra que ahora pudo distinguir como un chico rodeado por un aura oscura, extendía su brazo izquierdo hacia la otra criatura hasta posarlo encima su pecho. De repente, una fuerza nacida de su brazo, se vio impulsada con rapidez impactando con el objetivo. El verde oscuro que había desencadenado aquella expansión mágica, desapareció de nuevo eliminando también a la figura azul.

Impactado por lo que acababa de ver, se concentró en el chico quien de repente cayó de rodillas exhausto. No era algo que supiera con exactitud, pero la disminución del aura que le rodeaba daba a entender que el nivel mágico del muchacho había descendido tras el ataque. ¿Quién era?

Un peso enorme cayó en sus espaldas haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos con dolor.

Desvió la vista hacia otro punto, fuera de la niebla gris que no desaparecía a pesar de desear traspasarla, y vio, aunque difusa y deformada, una figura blanca que iba lanzando pequeñas bolas rojas rápidamente difusas entre las nubes. Parecía estar haciendo algo, como si intentase destruir aquello que impedía identificarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues, cuánto más golpeaba, más espesa se volvía la niebla. Deseó gritarle que parara, pero ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios.

Preocupado, regresó a un punto más cercano.

Allí estaba, la misma figura azul que había visto luchando contra el chico oscuro. Pero ésta no estaba completa pues habían algunos círculos negros que tapaban parte de su cuerpo. Bajo ellos, otro cuerpo estaba siendo atacado. Apenas tenía ya un aura que le rodease… pero aún era capaz de ver algunos destellos de él. Era… ¿gris? Veía algunas zonas blancas y otras negras, pero nunca llegaban a la oscuridad total. Y, por encima de todas ellas y reluciente como una estrella, una esfera roja brillaba en su pecho.

El peso incrementó haciendo que permanecer con los ojos abiertos le fuera prácticamente imposible.

Vio como la figura echada al suelo hacía un último espasmo y allí quedaba, inmóvil, sin hacer nada ya.

Se alarmó. ¿Por qué no se movía? Podía ver como el monstruo se levantaba sin desviar su mirada de allí. Apuntó su mano hacia el cuerpo indefenso, y preparó lo que sería el ataque final.

Con urgencia, empezó a gritar desesperadamente, a quien fuera, para que acudiese allí. Podía ver como el chico oscuro se arrastraba hacia ellos, pero cuando llegara ya sería tarde, demasiado tarde. ¡Y él no podía hacer nada!

Se acercó a la criatura azul con el pensamiento de detenerlo antes de que la bola negra que empezaba a formarse en su mano llegase a completarse, pero sin saber qué hacer. Inexplicablemente, sentía la urgencia de pararlo, pero el como lo ignoraba.

No comprendió qué hizo ni porqué, lo único que sabía era que un impulso le había llevado a lanzarse contra aquél ser agarrándolo por el único brazo que parecía servible. Como respuesta, una extraña sensación para nada desagradable, recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndole temblar aunque no dejó de agarrarlo con fuerza. Dejó que el temblor disminuyera para tirar de él con toda la potencia de la que era capaz.

Una sombra negra fue arrancada del ser.

Inmediatamente, la criatura rodeada de azul se desplomó quedando inerte al suelo mientras la sombra que aún sujetaba se revolvía con violencia.

Dejó de intentar mantenerla con él y dejó que saliera disparada hacia arriba con increíble velocidad. Esperó que aquello fuese una huída a la desesperada, pero en vez de escapar, se lanzó hacia él en picado con una ferocidad sorprendente. Aterrado al ver lo que parecía una boca roja repleta de afilados dientes que le sonreía en su caída, extendió ambos brazos mientras giraba la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

De la punta de sus dedos, finas tiras negras fueron creando una diminuta chispa oscura que iba creciendo con lentitud. Seguramente, si hubiese decidido observar lo que ocurría, había visto a miles de hilos más negros que la misma noche dirigiéndose hacia él, centrándose en la pequeña esfera que giraba como si absorbiera aquello que le rodeaba. Habría visto que ninguna luz emanaba de aquella bola oscura, incluso parecía atrapar cualquier rastro de ella. Y se habría asustado al ver lo que ocurría al dirigirse hacia aquella sombra oscura, se habría estremecido al ver que ésta era engullida entre gritos silenciosos de horror, como si no fuera más que una mota de polvo en su trayectoria.

Pero cerró los ojos.


	13. Extraño despertar

Y otro capítulo! Admito que me estoy agobiando¿por qué cada vez tengo menos tiempo? Me temo deciros que a partir de ahora hasta Semana Santa, no voy a poder dedicarme mucho, la verdad es que si consigo escribir el siguiente capítulo en éste tiempo va a ser puro milagro. Voy a empezar con una producción, y los finde me serán ocupados, además de los lunes y viernes al completo, así que sólo tengo 3 días a la semana (tardes sólo) para trabajar. Por ello, no creo que pueda hacer mucho, así que ya advierto.

La razón por la que me he retrasado tanto en éste capítulo ha sido que he revisado y empezado unas tres veces desde el principio¡no había forma que me gustase! Y como cuelgo tan pronto como termino, necesito asegurarme que lo que subo es medianamente correcto (aunque nuca esté contenta con el resultado). Pero admito que el anterior capi me gustó mucho tras la relectura (a diferencia de éste, que es una pirria que debía escribir). Total, a los reviews que aún debo hacer la comida y ya son las tres de la tarde. :S

**FFmania:** caray, no recordaba que hacía tanto que no subía… OO Por merlín, os doy todo el derecho a matarme, no me merezco vuestro seguimiento! Bueno, da igual, gracias por los ánimos, aunque ésta vez ya verás como no me los vas a dar, el capi deja mucho que desear… DEW!

**LeoHagrid:** nop, la pareja era Malfoy, pero eso no significa que no saliera Voldemort por su culpa. Si recuerdas, la profesora dice que va a salir lo equivalente a su nivel… ¿te da una ligera idea del porqué? Bueno, el capi no va a ser tan emocionante, pero debía dejar claros unos puntos más antes de seguir, así que no he tenido opción. No todo debe ser acción¿verdad? Hasta pronto!

**Blackcat:** gracias, chica, la verdad es que no sabes la de faena que he tenido… ¡Y aún no he terminado! Por supuesto. En fin, no tengo mucho por decir excepto que tengo hambre y mejor sigo o no lo voy a subir hasta dentro de una semana XD Besos, amiga, y no te sulfures! ;)

**Nelly Esp:** gracias, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar mucho de los resultados, aunque siempre te encuentras quines putean (perdón) por placer. Gente amargada en todos sitios. Venga, nos vemos!

**Ginger:** corto¡Eran 20 páginas! Y si aquello te pareció poco, con esto me pegas (sólo 12). Gracias por tu review, deuuu!

**Marc:** juasjuas, nop, no el conec XD Faig Disseny Digital, seria com un multimèdia pro amb força més amplitud. Espero que t'hagin anat bé els exàmens… Fins aviat!

**al:** bueno…. No voy a responderte a tus preguntas pues son algo comprometidas, daría muchos spoilers y mejor me callo… ' Pero estoy segura que muchas otras que te has formulado van a ser respuestas en las proximidades. Así que no desistas en preguntar ;) Bye!

**Marla:** sí, por supuesto, volverá a salir. Sin embargo, deberás esperar, puesto que su papel se centrará en una parte más definida… Por cierto, estudio Diseño Digital. Hasta pronto!

Os va a parecer corto pues son sólo 12 páginas, pero debía decirlo pues forma parte del desenlace de la historia, así que no os sorprendáis por la falta de acción ya que no siempre todo se mueve por ella (y ya sea dicho, depender de ella rebaja la calidad de la narración). Así que esperaré impaciente vuestros comentarios, que no sabéis como llegan a ayudar en su avance pues a veces, hay cosas que me puedo pasar por alto y recordarlo nuca viene mal.

Hasta el prox capítulo!

-Ithae-

PD: no sé porqué, pero me está haciendo un montón de errores, así que disculpad si no salen los guiones de inicio de diálogo, pero no me deja corregirlo y llevo ya 1 hora!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Extraño despertar**

El continuo y molesto temblor le hizo despertar… como siempre.

_"Sí… sí… Ya estoy despierto…"_ pensó a desgana mientras intentaba recordar el sueño que le había estado acompañando durante toda la noche. Pero por más que quisiera el movimiento no cesaba, y tampoco su aguante persistía. _"Maldito dragón…"_ se dijo con un gruñido. Sabía lo insistente y pesado que podía llegar a ser aquella criatura y, aunque consiguiera dominarse a sí mismo pareciendo dormir profundamente, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber hasta qué punto podía llegar para hacerlo fuera de la cama. Pero se estaba tan bien…

De pronto el movimiento cesó, haciendo que suspirara con resignación. ¿Ya se había hartado? En tal caso, mejor levantarse antes de que llegara con un jarrón de agua helada y el humo saliéndole por la nariz. Aún tenía demasiado cerca la experiencia de aquella mañana… Del salto que hizo, nunca más volvió a ignorar sus avisos.

Inspiró con profundidad intentando mentalizarse de que el nuevo día empezaba, y deseó, una vez más, poder dormir hasta bien entrado el día, aunque sólo fuese por una vez. Incluso se preguntó, en el breve instante de paz del que disponía, qué sería lo que esperaba aquella mañana. _"Al menos… que no me envíe junto los pingüinos… Con aquél frío… ¡Es inhumano! Y encima con una camiseta de manga corta, el muy…"_

Una horrible visión de una sonrisa ensangrentada y un par de ojos negros le impactó de lleno cubriendo todos sus pensamientos, haciendo que se le helara la sangre y detuviera la respiración.

¡El vampiro!

Impulsado por la alerta y el miedo, se levantó con un resorte nacido de la urgencia.

¡AH- el grito de alguien cerca de él le desorientó.¡Imbécil¿Estás loco?

Intentando relajar la agitada respiración, detuvo todos sus nervios y despejó su mente haciendo que la imagen que segundos antes le había llevado a levantarse se difundiera como una pequeña niebla matinal.

Guiándose por el tacto, buscó la omnipresente mesita de noche donde dejaba las gafas y su más preciado tesoro: su varita.

Un chico de pelo rubio vestido con una larga túnica negra, se reincorporaba a los pies de la cama. Pero… aquella no era la habitación que esperaba encontrar…

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú. Menudo despertar tienes…- dijo recogiendo un libro viejo y arrugado del suelo.

Acostumbrado a la estancia en aquella sala, intentó desalojar cualquier otra duda que no fuera los puntos más inmediatos en su memoria. ¿Qué había sucedido? Otra vez estaba en la enfermería de la escuela… aquél olor, el color de las sábanas, los cuadros colgados en la pared, la vista tan especial que tenía directa al cielo azul, los muebles viejos y bien cuidados… Reconocería el lugar con sólo la mera presencia del aire.

La clase, la profesora, las bolas de cristal, la magia, los monstruos… los vampiros. Eran dos. Y él, junto a Malfoy. El aura, oscuro… y el gris. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Casi un día.- dijo sacándole de sus reflexiones.

¿Qué?

- Pues que llevas casi un día aquí. Me lo ibas a preguntar igual¿no- sonrió en aire irónico y se metió otra vez en la lectura no sin antes añadir- No sé, Potter… cualquiera diría que lo único que buscas es un poco más de fama.

El comentario estaba lejos del aire que siempre utilizaba con él, malicioso y lleno de odio. Era algo que no comprendió. ¿Malfoy… el gran Draco Malfoy… hablándole de igual a igual¿Se había golpeado en la cabeza?

¿Qué lees- como respuesta le mostró la cubierta.¿_Todo sobre vampiros_¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente?

- Puede…

Bufó incrédulo y dejó de centrarse en el chico para echarse de nuevo encima las mullidas almohadas. Con un leve gruñido de dolor, se percató que tenía el pecho enteramente vendado, además del cuello y el brazo izquierdo. ¿Tan mal había terminado¿Y qué había sucedido¿Se había desmayado sin poder derrotarle¿Habría intervenido la misteriosa profesora en el combate, salvándole? Le hubiera gustado preguntar a quien más cerca tenía en aquellos momentos, además de que estaba convencido de que era el único cuyos ojos habían visto el auténtico final, pero dudaba que le respondiera a tales inquietudes.

Intentando hacer caso omiso al dolor que le travesaba el cuerpo entero, intentó enderezarse. Pero aquello resultó casi imposible, el sufrimiento por las heridas rompían los músculos en mil pedazos y le dejaban con un grito silencioso de agonía. Aún así, probó con impulsarse con las piernas y el brazo derecho, lo único que aún parecía mantenerlo mínimamente entero. Aunque… el tobillo…

Ignorando lo que toda lógica le pedía, invocó la magia que tanto amaba para dejar que le envolviera con su cálido abrazo y dotara a las inservibles piernas de movilidad y resistencia. Sin embargo, algo falló.

Desconcertado y, aunque lo quisiera negar, realmente asustado, comprobó que aquel ya tan conocido poder huía de entre sus manos, escapándose de todo control. ¿Dónde estaba? Era como si no quisiera llegar, no podía verlo, ni sentirlo, lejos de su entendimiento. Y estaba tan asustado y preocupado, que no llegó a sentir la atenta y ceñuda mirada del chico sobre él.

- No puedes moverlas¿verdad?

Sorprendido y, al mismo tiempo, alarmado, levantó la vista que instantes antes había estado centrada en sus piernas, para dirigirla directa hacia el visitante. Sus ojos verdes encontraron a otros dos grises que le miraban con seriedad y un deje de diversión al descubrir la verdad de la revelación. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese por su espalda haciéndole tensar sus magullados músculos. Y, lo que antes era una entrada en pánico, ahora se transformó en una creciente oleada de terror.

Desesperado, buscó una salida entre aquél enorme océano helado que parecía estar engulléndole.

- La magia parece que es anulada por las heridas de ésos vampiros. Además… éstas no sanan con facilidad… Por esto llevo aquí todo el día.- dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo al libro, aunque sus ojos dejaron de corretear entre las letras para mantenerse fijos en un solo y lejano punto.- Intenta no moverte, o ésa mujer me va a maldecir hasta morir.

Completamente desorientado, meneó la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Momentos antes le pareció que Malfoy había dicho… ¿Lo sabía? Pero no podía ser… no había hecho nada que hiciera pensar tal cosa… ¿verdad¡Maldición! Pero todo volvía al mismo punto: sus piernas, su magia. Nada estaba funcionando¿por qué ¿Por qué por más que intentara no conseguía extraer su poder ¿Los vampiros…¿Había dicho que ellos eran la consecuencia?

¿Pero cómo…?

- Dime una cosa, Potter… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

¿Cómo lo hice…?

- Derrotarlo¿cómo?

- Pues… esperaba que tú pudieras responderme.

- No, yo sólo vi como caía al suelo y se transformaba de nuevo en niebla.- dijo en negativa con templada voz.- Pero tú estabas…

¡Señor Malfoy- dijo alguien irrumpiendo a gritos en la enfermería.

- Mierda…- murmuró con un bufido irritado cerrando de golpe el libro.

¡Le he dicho que nada de moverse¿Acaso no me ha comprendido- una mujer echando chispas por los ojos vestida con un delantal blanco y limpio, llegó hasta ellos con un par de zancadas y los ecos de los gritos aún resonando en sus orejas.¿Quiere que le ate a la cama- un "No me importaría" salió de su boca, aunque sólo Harry llegó a escucharle.¡Siéntase!

La exigente y furibunda Madame Promfrey se encaminó directa hacia un gran armario repleto de pequeños y variados botellines de cristal repletos de líquidos multicolor. Extrajo un cuenco y lo rellenó con un líquido verdusco mientras iba murmurando entre dientes. Hizo un par de mezclas, añadió tres gotas de una gran botella que llevaba en los brazos, y dejó que un extraño humo amarillo y el olor a tierra húmeda se expandiera por toda la sala.

La inquietud y desazón que segundos antes le habían asediado, desaparecieron de repente como si una suave brisa los hubiera alejado de un soplido. El dolor agudo desapareció y, en su lugar, una inexplicable calma relajó sus tensados músculos.

- A veces pienso que en sus cabezas sólo hay pájaros en vez de un cerebro…- dijo a media voz mientras sostenía un tazón lleno de líquido ámbar en una mano y el cuenco en la otra. ¡Bébaselo!

Sin rechistar y tras una mueca de desagrado, Malfoy se tomo la extraña poción de un solo golpe. Su expresión de asco cambió a una de agrado y satisfacción cuando las últimas gotas se precipitaban a lo largo de su cuello.

- Ahora échese, debo aplicarle esto para que cicatricen.

Con un gruñido y una mueca de dolor, el chico se sacó la túnica negra y la camisa. Harry enseguida imaginó el dolor que debía de provocarle aquellos movimientos, un dolor insoportable… Pero nada más que un par de gruñidos salieron de sus labios, sellados, evitando dar a entender el nivel de sus heridas. Realmente, era de valorar.

- Señor Potter¿ya está despierto- preguntó al verle mirando hacia ellos medio ausente. Promfrey se acercó a él mientras dejaba que su otro paciente fuera desvistiéndose, y le tomó de la muñeca mientras ponía la otra mano en la frente.- Veo que ya no tiene fiebre… Ha mejorado mucho, las últimas horas no han sido muy agradables para usted…- se dirigió de nuevo junto a las pócimas, y le preparó otro vaso para él.- De golpe.

Obediente, bebió la poción mientras miraba de reojo como Malfoy era despojado de las vendas que cubrían parte de su torso. Los cortes tenían un feo color negruzco haciendo que su aspecto empeorase con sólo verlo¿él estaba igual?

- Va a escocerle un poco…

Al ver el encaje de las mandíbulas del chico y la tensión que adquirió su rostro, enseguida supo que el escozor era mucho más que "un poco".

_"¿Siempre debo terminar aquí?"_ pensó con desánimo tras dejar la humeante taza en la mesita.

Malfoy sabía su secreto, lo había descubierto… ¿qué sucedería ahora? Su mayor temor, que Voldemort supiera aquello, se estaba cumpliendo…

Aquella noche no fue nada agradable.

Tras aplicarle la "suave" crema encima las innumerables heridas, Madame Promfrey les llevó la cena y los envió directos a dormir impidiéndoles cualquier visita. Así, nadie había podido ir a saludarle o verle, estaba encerrado en aquella sala con olor a analgésico, con su mayor rival en la escuela quien últimamente parecía muy distinto. Su única clase del curso había terminado inconsciente, herido de gravedad, con el tobillo derecho roto y profundos cortes por doquier, sin magia y con las heridas de imposible cicatrización, además de los efectos de ahogo… En definitiva, el mejor inicio de todos.

Así pues, repudió las incesantes agujas que perforaban su pecho haciéndole toser, y se limitó a conciliar el difícil y costoso sueño a sabiendas que su compañero de enfermedad estaría en un duermevela permanente.

El amanecer llegó y, con él, la primera alegría del día le iluminó con una sincera y agradecida sonrisa de felicidad. La magia, aquello que le movía no solo por el mundo sino también su mundo, volvió a fluir a través de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir un suave y apetecible cosquilleo rejuvenecedor que le erizó los pelos de la nuca, no de miedo, sino de pura jovialidad. Resultaba gratificante sentir aquella amiga acariciándole con sus manos etéreas y sus alas de ángel, tan cariñosa y cálida como recordaba, prestándole aquello que ya formaba parte de él, su poder…

Saltando de la cama con un resorte, Harry empezó a andar y saltar por toda la sala feliz tras su milagrosa recuperación.

¡Señor Potter¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo- chilló Madame Promfrey desde la puerta de su despacho completamente alarmada ante tal energía.¡Haga el favor de regresar a su cama!

- Señora Promfrey, es que…

¡Ahora mismo!

Sumiso pero sin eliminar la sonrisa de su cara, hizo ademán de volver mas, al ver que regresaba entre susurros sulfurados hacia su despacho, optó por acercarse a la ventana a fin de observar mejor el resplandeciente cielo del nuevo día que ya había empezado a brillar.

¿Acaso te han desaparecido también las heridas- preguntó con voz ronca de recién levantar un adormilado Malfoy.

¿Las heridas…- se miró el pecho y, con gesto intrigado, vio que su piel resplandecía sin ningún tejido encima. Las heridas, cubiertas por la crema ya de color blanco, aún escocían con la misma furia que durante toda aquella noche… pero la euforia del momento había relegado el dolor por la alegría por lo que fue entonces cuando recuperó el sentido adolorido de sus nervios haciendo que un leve gruñido escapase de su boca.

- Ya veo que no.- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.¡Arg¡Esto apesta!

- Ni se le ocurra quitárselo¡se lo advierto- gritó regresando de nuevo varita en mano.

Aterrados con la idea que los convirtiese en escarabajos o algo parecido, ambos se quedaron estáticos a la espera de una nueva orden, algo que les indicase que el castigo aún no sería aplicado. En verdad, la amable pero severa enfermera había empezado el curso con un humor de perros…

¿Es que me paso el día preocupándome para nada¡Le dije que se sentara¿no me ha oído- medio corriendo medio doblado de dolor, Harry se apresuró a echarse encima la mullida cama.- Coman, después les haré una nueva revisión. ¡Y espabilen- ordenó tras hacer aparecer un par de bandejas con su sano almuerzo: un par de sándwiches vegetales, un zumo de naranja y una manzana cortada con miel encima.

- Menudo humor…- murmuró Draco antes de empezar a masticar, a desgana, el rancio bocadillo que más que alimentarlos iba a desnutrirlos.- Con esto no llego al mediodía… ¡Vida cruel!

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, acto que fue seguido por el chico ambos intentando no levantar la voz aún cuando eso implicase incrementar el dolor en su magullado pecho.

Rápidos, y entre disimuladas risas, consiguieron terminar con el suave almuerzo antes de que la irascible enfermera regresara con miradas amenazadoras y órdenes a punta de varita. Así, tan pronto como terminaron, les retiró la crema con un rápido ¡Plop! De magia, y les aplicó la nueva poción cubriéndola por un hechizo impermeable y un par de vueltas de vendas blancas. Las heridas, ahora cubiertas y bien ocultas bajo sus camisetas, ya no ofrecían aquél aspecto negro y aterrador, sino que un verde musgo rodeaba a la normal herida con sangre coagulada que ya tantas veces había visto.

Al fin, después de vueltas y más vueltas, revisiones y dictados, los dos chicos pudieron abandonar la enfermería no sin antes ser avisados de que a las ocho de la noche deberían regresar sin falta bajo pena de muerte por decapitación, algo que, por supuesto, no tomaron a la ligera.

- Al fin… ¡me estaba volviendo loco!

- Realmente no está en sus mejores días…

¿Mejores días¡Qué carácter! Un poco más y me arranca la piel.- Harry sonrió con sarcasmo.¡Lo digo en serio! Que lo hagan las chicas bueno¿pero ésa mujer…?

- Exagerado.

- Oye… ¿te apetece salir un rato? Tanto tiempo encerrado ahí, y con el tiempo que hace, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar.

Y antes de que pudiera afirmar agradecido por la propuesta, el orgulloso chico empezó a andar directo hacia la gran entrada como si supiera que Harry no denegaría la oferta. Realmente, el día era tentador.

El potente sol les cegó por unos intentes mientras su calor les subía el pálido color de la piel. Degustando aquella recibida cálida y gratificante, ambos echaron a andar por el verde césped que cubría los amplios terrenos de la escuela como una manta de ensueño. El refrescante aire les removía el pelo mientras sus cuerpos iban entrando en calor con lentitud. Aquello resultó ser mucho más delicioso de lo que en un principio pensó, así que no dudó en disfrutar de los instantes que ahora se presentaban.

¿Por qué lo hiciste- interrogante, le miró con una ceja levantada.- Convertirte en un mortífago… ¿por qué?

Durante unos segundos que le parecieron minutos enteros, Malfoy permaneció callado, con la mirada clavada en él. Había dejado de andar con la sola mención del nombre, haciendo que un incómodo silencio se expandiera entre ambos. Por un momento pensó que no le respondería¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Aún cuando su comportamiento hubiera cambiado, él seguía siendo el mismo¿no? Pero fueron sus palabras lo que logró sacarle de sus recuerdos incoherentes dejándolo en el más absoluto estupor.

- Hay cosas que sólo se pueden conseguir con un camino.- dijo desviando la mirada hacia las montañas perdidas en la lejanía y sumiéndose en unos pensamientos que le dejaron interno en el silencio.- Yo tengo mis objetivos, mis sueños… Tuve que escoger un destino.- terminó regresando su mirada hacia él con mucha más fuerza de que la que momentos antes había visto.

- Un destino…- suspiró.

- Me sorprendes¿acaso piensas en ser uno de los nuestros- comentó como si de una casualidad se tratase. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, y se encaminó de regreso a la escuela.

Harry, aún con sus reflexiones, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, en un punto más allá del infinito, repitiéndose la misma palabra una y otra vez: "destino".

Pasó algo más de quince minutos antes de que se despertara completamente perdido no muy lejos de las puertas del castillo. El tiempo había transcurrido con tal rapidez, que apenas se había percatado de su presencia, como si no fuera más que un elemento "añadido" que afectaba a los demás. Así pues, suspirando con pesar y sin la sonrisa que le había despertado de buena mañana, empezó a andar medio ausente hacia el lago, atraído por su superficie plana y reluciente, capaz de reflejar todo cuanto se asomaba en sus cristalinas aguas.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, miró su reflejo medio difuso sin estar enteramente convencido de quien era aquella figura que le miraba de igual forma. Presentaba un joven algo maltrecho, de diecisiete años, cuya mente se encontraba perdida entre reflexiones, dudando de su auténtica y tortuosa existencia. Y, aún cuando se veía con un atractivo capaz de atrapar a múltiples miradas femeninas, en ningún momento le pareció un aspecto interesante o del que enorgullecerse. Sencillamente, no podía identificar al joven que se reflejaba¿por qué?

Un destino… un destino al que no podía escapar, que le perseguía con insistencia allá donde fuera. Profecías, visiones, caminos… destinos. Daba igual, no importaba cómo lo mirase, cómo lo afrontara… el final siempre era el mismo. No era más que un peón, el peón del destino.

Despertando del oscuro pozo al que tan a menudo caía, cogió una piedra y la lanzó a la lejanía, haciendo que rebotase cinco veces antes de llegar a sumergirse. Y otra vez volvía a sumirse en la ignorancia, como si lo que momentos antes había pasado por su mente, ahora no fuese más que una llama apagada, sin luz, perdida entre la oscuridad y el olvido. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y extrajo un arrugado papel. Hagrid. ¡Lo había olvidado!

Sabiendo que era sábado y que nada le impedía ir a su visita, fue directo hacia la pequeña cabaña del guardabosque, su amigo, el semigigante que tanto le había enseñado y del que tanto había aprendido, entre otras cosas, a no comer sus resistentes "pastelitos de roca".

Con pasos rápidos y sin recordar nada más que la cita a la que debió acudir el día antes, enseguida llegó frente a la robusta puerta de madera. Se acercó a ella dispuesto a golpearla para indicar su llegada, cuando pudo escuchar distintas voces en el interior de la cabaña. Intrigado, permaneció en pie intentando reconocer alguna de ellas, pero un fuerte ladrido se sobrepuso haciendo que un tenso silencio se respirara en el aire. Así pues, y a sabiendas que su llegada ya había sido alertada, golpeó la gran puerta con sus nudillos a la espera de una bienvenida.

¡Hagrid, soy yo, abre la puerta- reclamó al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Tras unos rasguños al otro lado de la entrada seguidos por un "apártate", la pesada puerta se entreabrió lo suficiente como para ver un par de ojos negros decorados por multitud de pelo alborotado dándoles una visión de dos escarabajos brillando entre una profunda selva.

¡Eres tú- dijo con un grito de jovialidad abriendo de par en par la puerta.

- Hola, Hagrid.

¡Entra- sin darle tan siquiera tiempo para respirar, le agarró de un brazo y estiró de él hacia dentro casi arrancándoselo de cuajo.

Sin oponer resistencia, pues aquello podía empeorar las cosas, el chico se dejó llevar con un impulso hacia el interior. Sintió el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y suplicó que el dolor que sentía en el brazo no se debiera a una nueva fractura.

- Al fin te veo¿qué ha ocurrido- preguntó dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda que le hicieron caer de rodillas.- Vaya… ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí…- con su "ayuda", volvió a ponerse en pie, aunque no sin saltar medio metro al hacerlo.- No te preocupes, es que tuve una clase muy… estimulante.

¿Estimulante¡Pero si estás hecho polvo!

- Bueno… tampoco es para tanto.- dijo con una sonrisa.¡Ah…! Hola Fang¿qué tal, muchacho?

- Oye Harry… ¿Has venido sólo, verdad?

- Claro ¿acaso ves a alguien más- dijo mientras seguía haciéndole fiestas al gran danés. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver las babas que inundaban ya su túnica negra, pero enseguida la sustituyó por una mirada de preocupación al ver como el gran hombre retorcía, inquieto, sus manos y barba. Sólo una vez lo había visto así.- Ayer recibí tu nota, pero hasta esta mañana no me han dejado salir, así que… ¿Pasa algo?

¡No, por supuesto que no! Es que… en fin…

De debajo la cama, un precioso perro negro salió como llevado por un resorte, ladrando con gran estruendo y directo hacia el asombrado chico. Y, antes de que pudiera llegar a percatarse de dónde había salido, lo tuvo encima lamiéndole, feliz, toda la cara.

- Basta… basta… ¡Hagrid, no sabía que tenías otro perro!

- Mmm… esto… verás…

- Hagrid, éstas _comededos_ ya son demasiado grandes, si no las secas pronto…- una chica de largo pelo negro apareció por la puerta que daba al jardín llena de tierra y pequeños hierbajos por el rizado pelo. Al ver al chico rodeado de babas y pelo, se quedó estática en la entrada.- Vaya… no sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Madame Promfrey ya te ha dejado salir?

Impactado por su espectacular entrada y las rápidas conexiones, Harry se mantuvo con la boca medio abierta, sin comprender la situación. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

- Al menos veo que tienes mejor aspecto.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- S-sí, bueno…- tartamudeó mientras intentaba asegurarse del correcto orden de su pelo.

- Hagrid, puedo ayudarte a cortarlas y lavarlas cuando quieras, pero te aconsejo que las arranques ya. Dentro de unos días va a ser imposible domarlas.

- Lo sé, había pensado en hacerlo ésta tarde…- dijo cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- En fin… Aún tengo trabajo por hacer. ¡No pensé que ser profesor llevara tanta dedicación! Ahora entiendo porqué a Remus le gusta tanto…- recogió una capa de un verde botella colgada en uno de los percheros de la pared, y se despidió con una bonita sonrisa y un "Hasta luego" que no hicieron sino enrojecer al babeado chico.

- Otra tarde perdida… ¿Té- dijo aproximándose al pequeño armario.

- No, gracias, ahora iré a comer.

- Debes contarme qué has hecho todo éste verano, Harry.

- Es… es una historia muy larga.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo.- agregó una voz grabe a su derecha.

Sorprendido, se giró con tanta rapidez que un crujido de su cervical le hizo gruñir con dolor. Las risas del individuo le hicieron estremecer pues algo familiar reconoció en ellas.

- Ahora sí la creo. Te han dejado molido, pequeñajo.- dijo poniéndole una mano encima su cabeza con cariño.

Harry, que había cerrado los ojos con el brusco movimiento y se masajeaba el dolorido cuello con ambas manos, pudo sentir aquella voz afable y cálida, cada vez más inquieto por un desconocido recuerdo que se acercaba a él con rapidez. Sin poder contener más aquél deseo de descubrimiento, volvió a mirar al que mantenía aún su mano en él y se colapsó al ver aquellos rasgos que tan alegremente le miraban. Unos ojos grises, el pelo negro limpio y bien cuidado, una camisa también oscura con unos tejanos ajustados y las botas de piel… Pero aquella cara, aquellos rasgos… su sonrisa, cada vez más pronunciada…

¿Si-Sirius- dijo con una sonrisa de sorpresa absoluta.

- Hola, pequeño. Aunque, ya no tan pequeño… ¡Has crecido mucho- dijo entre carcajadas mientras le revolvía el pelo en un juego.

¡Oye!

Devolviéndole el juego, ambos se pusieron a reír entre cosquillas y bromas, llenando la pequeña cabaña de unas risas que hacía mucho no había visto. Hagrid no pudo evitar sino sacar un gran y blanco pañuelo e ir secándose algún que otro lagrimón que salía de sus negros ojos como grandes botas de agua salada, mientras sonreía divertido y alegre por el feliz reencuentro entre ambos.

- No me lo puedo creer… ¿Qué haces tú aquí- dijo tan pronto como pudo volver a respirar y aserenarse, con un vano intento por peinar su alborotado pelo.

¿Que qué hago- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Me refiero a que… Vaya, no esperaba verte tan pronto¡y menos aquí!

¿Tan pronto- alegre, volvió a reír a carcajada limpia.- Harry, muchacho¡hace más de un año que no te veo¿Cómo puedes decirme que no me esperabas tan pronto…- de repente detuvo sus fiestas ensanchando aún más la sonrisa y mirándole de forma cómplice.- Oye… ¿Cómo sabías tú que había logrado salir de la Puerta?

- Bueno… es que…

¡Fuiste tú- exclamó con sorpresa y falso enojo.¡Tú me sacaste de allí¿Cómo lo hiciste¿Te volviste loco¡Podrías haberte quedado encerrado allí! Cuando se entere Marla te va a matar…

- No se lo dirás¿verdad- dijo aterrado.- Por favor, Sirius…

¡Claro que no¿Acaso quieres que nos mate a los dos? No, no, no estoy tan desesperado aún…- el ruido de Hagrid les distrajo el suficiente como para que decidieran cambiar ya de tema.- Tan pronto como supe tu regreso, vine hacia aquí.

¿Lo sabe, ella?

- No.- dijo acomodándose en la gran butaca quitándole importancia al asunto.- Nadie sabe que he venido, excepto tú, Hagrid y Tonks.

¿Tonks?

- Ser animago tiene muchas ventajas¿no crees? Además, soy un perrito de lo más guapo.

- Pero tienes la mala costumbre de competir con Fang.- murmuró el semigigante con gesto contrariado.

- A todos les habría gustado venir a saludarte, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti… Pero Dumbledore no lo permitió, están de misión.

¿Y tú…?

- Yo terminé la mía hace unos días, así que ahora estoy vacaciones.

¿Vuelves junto a la Orden?

- Por supuesto.

¿Y qué debías hacer?

- Encontrarte.

¿Encontrarme era tu misión- preguntó sorprendido.

- Claro¿quién mejor que yo para hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, soy tu padrino…- dijo con un guiño.- Pero dejémonos ya de temas triviales. Harry… Nos has tenido a todos realmente preocupados. Durante todo el verano que no hemos sabido nada de ti, ninguna pista, ninguna huella… desapareciste en la noche y no supimos nada más. ¡Y no será por falta de recursos! Todo el mudo estuvo buscándote, y tú sin aparecer. ¿Qué ocurrió¿Dónde has estado?

- No puedo…

- Sí, sí puedes, y vas a decírmelo.- su voz, antes alegre y desenfadada, ahora era severa y seria. Todo él sufrió una transformación convirtiéndose en otro Sirius, uno cuya responsabilidad y madurez se hacían patentes con sombría dureza. Y aquello no le agradó pues enseguida supo, por sus ojos grises, que no saldría de allí sin recibir alguna respuesta convincente.

- Debes comprenderme… Sirius, por favor…

- Ésta vez no, Harry.- dijo terminante.- Quiero saberlo. Dónde has estado¿qué has hecho¿Por qué tras dos meses de intensiva búsqueda te presentas en la escuela de noche, acompañado por Malfoy, y con un disfraz nada conciliador¿Cómo pudiste entrar en el Ministerio y hacer algo que nadie nunca antes pudo hacer¿Por qué de repente tus amistades parecen haber cambiado tanto? Dímelo.

La desesperación al ver lo que parecía un callejón sin salida le mareó. Sabía que ésta vez iba a ser distinto, conocía suficiente a aquél hombre como para saber que no desistiría con facilidad, y su escape era nulo. No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar todo cuánto había acontecido, todos los sucesos que habían pasado por su vida en aquellos días de silencio. Temía contarle la verdad, _toda_ la verdad.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de él al recordar el rescate del ministerio, medio difuso entre las entrañas de la memoria. No eran más que sensaciones, todas y cada una de ellas aterradoras, y vagas imágenes etéreas de lo que un día fue una realidad.

Y después estaba su escape.

No sabía cómo lo había logrado, no tenía ni la menor idea, sólo tenía un conocimiento… Shelyak le había salvado.

Shelyak… ¿Cómo explicar de su existencia¿Cómo decirle el rumbo de su destino? La profecía… Él, un asesino o una víctima, atrapado por dos verdades que le llevarían a una dolorosa elección. Y todo regresaba al mismo punto: él. Un chico, marcado por una vida que nunca logró hacerse suya, enfrentado a un mundo que nunca le aceptó, destinado a soportar poderes de los dioses, mucho más altos de lo que podía llegar a comprender… Un camino, un destino, un final.

Jadeó en silencio. ¿Cómo contarle todo aquello? Le habría gustado que aquellos años vividos regresaran atrás, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Quizás, si él no hubiese vivido, nada de todo aquello habría tenido lugar… Así pues, estaba condenado¿condenado al fracaso?

¡Cómo le gustaría podérselo contar! Liberar todo aquello que guardaba. Sus temores, sus ilusiones, su desesperación… pero¿podía¿Debía hacerlo? Algo le decía que no. Una voluntad, distinta a la suya propia, le prohibía hacer tal cosa.

Perdido en su mar de dudas, agarró, inconscientemente, el preciado colgante en busca de la tranquilidad y calidez que tanto amaba. No fue más que un acto reflejo, poseso de un deseo escondido, el deseo de la respuesta, de la calma, de la paz.

Una nube, invisible, suave, casi inexistente, apareció en su mente envolviendo todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos con un fino lienzo de seda. El calor, que ya tantas veces le había transmitido aquél colgante con forma de dragón, recorrió por su mano expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, como si deseara infundirle aquella sensación placentera, haciéndole destensar sus músculos, relajando sus nervios, protegiéndole de sus propias pesadillas, lejos de todo mal. Y, casi sin pretenderlo, se abandonó a él, dejando cualquier recelo o lucha, cediéndole toda su voluntad a él.

¿Harry- preguntó con preocupación al ver la relajación y calma en la cara del chico.

Sin embargo, él no llegó a escucharle, careció de atención. Estaba bien, tranquilo, dejando que sus recuerdos se difuminaran y desaparecieran arrastrados por aquella bella nube que seguía moviéndose como si de un baile se tratara, acariciando el pasado y llevándoselo entre una oleada de amabilidad.

¡Harry¿Qué está ocurriendo- exclamó sacudiéndole por los hombros, en un vano intento de encontrar su mirada nublada en un punto más allá de aquellas paredes, perdida en un azul océano brillante bajo el sol.

- Yo… no… lo recuerdo.- dijo moviendo la cabeza con insistencia, mientras miraba atentamente a su padrino quien, al recibir el impacto de sus ojos, se había detenido.- No puedo recordarlo… No consigo…

- Pero algo debe haber.- dijo perdiendo su templanza.- Una imagen… ¡algo!

- Me desperté… en un bosque… y…- cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando apartar la oscuridad que ahora reinaba en su memoria, liberado por la presión que segundos antes le había atormentado y que ahora ya no recordaba.- Malfoy, él… me ayudó… ¡Pero no lo recuerdo, no sé qué ocurrió! Sé que llegamos a la escuela de noche, que Snape nos llevó frente al director…- suspiró con pesar y le miró.- No puedo decirte más, Sirius, porqué no lo sé.

Caminaba medio cabizbajo por los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras sin prestar mucha atención hacia donde iba porqué, siendo sinceros, no era algo realmente preocupante. La visión de su padrino mirándole con desilusión y enfado le había dejado sin ánimos para sorpresas. La verdad es que cómo había logrado salir de allí tampoco era algo de importante mención.

Tras un engorroso silencio, Sirius le informó de la hora alegando que debía regresar para comer. Así, con un fugaz despido, se vio caminando de regreso al castillo, a sabiendas que la visita no había terminado como debería, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca, quitándole todo el hambre que hubiera podido tener.

Cansado, se dejó caer en uno de los escalones próximos a la entrada de su torre, dejando que su mente se vaciara, permitiendo que la calma le relajara alejando las preocupaciones que le asediaban. Había defraudado a Sirius, lo sabía, su mirada se lo había dicho. En su despedida vio un ligero reflejo de recelo, extrañeza e incomprensión. Sabía que no estaba contento, sabía que quería que le contara… Pero la inexistencia de los recuerdos se lo impidió, clausuró sus labios y encerró su mente. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle aquello que tanto ansiaba oír, pero no pudo… porqué no tenía. Y, en cierta forma, lo agradeció.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado.

Sin comprender como, supo que había estado cargando _algo_, no sabía el qué, pero los restos de su existencia le decían que el cansancio venía, justamente, de su peso. Recuerdos, experiencias… no lo comprendía, pero algo había habido.

¿Qué haces aquí- preguntó una voz al final del pasillo.¿Has comido algo?

Abriendo los ojos y despertando su mente con un nuevo esfuerzo, miró hacia su nuevo locutor.

- No tenía hambre.

¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Salí ésta mañana.- dijo levantándose al recibir la ayuda de la chica.- Gracias.

¿Por qué no entras? Aquí vas a coger frío.

- No sé la contraseña.

- Pero ayer entraste¿no?

- Bueno… llevo ya siete años, y soy bastante famoso. Sería sorprendente que la Señora Gorda no me reconociera. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que los cuchicheos también recorren por entre los cuadros.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso es cierto.- le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dirigió a la gran dama que leía un libro dentro de un cuadro.- _Fuerza y valor_.

Siguiendo enfrascada con la lectura, la mujer les abrió el paso hacia la torre Gryffindor.

- Me parece que no tienes el nuevo horario¿verdad? Espera un minuto, voy a buscarlo.

Sentándose en la ya conocida butaca enfrente la chimenea, Harry se acomodó mientras esperaba que regresara, mirando el gran tapiz colgado en una de las paredes, donde un león dorado se levantaba con sus dos patas en una posición de fuerza y orgullo. No tuvo que pensar mucho pues, en menos de un minuto, la chica regresaba con un pergamino en la mano.

- Ten.

¿Te han dado el Premio Anual, Hermione- dijo al ver que unas grandes "PA" brillaban en la placa atada en su túnica. Ella no pudo sino asentir con su cara roja y su mirada medio escondida.- Felicidades.

- Gracias.- dijo con desasosiego.

Sintió un vuelco al estómago tras mantener fija su mirada en ella, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Se sintió raro, desorientado, fuera del lugar, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal… y enseguida supo que debía apartar la mirada, dejar de observarla, lejos de aquellos ojos que tanto parecían atraerle. Se centró en el horario, y releyó el nombre de una asignatura: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Quién es la nueva profesora- dijo sin mirarla.

¿No la reconociste?

¿Debía- de nuevo, volvió a mirarla.

- Bueno, la conoces…- dijo sentándose con delicadeza.

- Eso dijiste, pero sigo sin saber quien puede ser.

¿Recuerdas su patronus…?

- Un camaleón.

¿Y no te dice algo? Los patronus identifican a su creador.- arrufó las cejas con gesto pensativo, cuando ella irrumpió, de nuevo, todos sus pensamientos.- Camaleón… cambiante… metamorfo… ¡Pero si está muy claro- pero su cerebro no estaba trabajando como debería, pues con solo su presencia todo parecía distorsionarse, era incapaz de razonar con normalidad y el mero hecho de pensar le suponía una dura prueba casi imposible de abastecer.- Nimphadora, Harry.

¿Tonks?


	14. Un partido singular

Bueno…. Aquí llego de nuevo con la catorceava entrega del fic. La verdad es que me ha costado muchísimo decidir si colgarlo o no, pero como he visto que me he vuelto a enganchar, pues intentaré terminar. Odio dejar las cosas a medias. Sin embargo, no estoy nada orgullosa del capítulo (aunque el 15, que ya he empezado, sí me llena de más perspectivas pues será el inicio de la nueva fase)  
Reviews. (No sé si lo leeréis pues seguro que muchos han dejado de seguir el fic, pero igualmente responderé)

**Nelly Esp:** bueno, la verdad es que es algo enrevesado, sí. Pero la cosa está que hay muchas cosas que no puedo decir y escribir sin desvelar más que lo prescindible es realmente complicado. Así que si te he liado pido perdón, pero dala algo más de tiempo… Tonks es la profesora de DCAO, sí, lo dice Hermione. Con lo referente a decírselo a Sirius… no es que no quiera, sino que no puede. Más adelante más detalles. Bye! (Aps, y sobre lo de dormir en la enfermería… aún no se había hecho de noche ;)

**GaRy:** no, lo de que no se da cuenta está bien y no es ningún fallo. Verás, a primera vista y con todas las pruebas médicas actuales, Harry está bien de las piernas. El echo que le fallen es debido a la magia, bueno, más concretamente a la acumulación de energía que le ha afectado así. Además, tiene el tobillo roto, está inconsciente y en ningún momento debe moverse. Pomfrey no podría saberlo ni curarlo a menos que él mismo lo confesara, y ni así lograría curarse. ¿Acaso un paralítico puede curarse aún toda la ciencia? Es algo que va más allá de los conocimientos mágicos, de la misma forma que la energía que estaba en el Ministerio y que Harry tocó era algo en estudio, que los magos aún no comprendían y analizaban. Venga, nos vemos.

**Al:** aún cuando Tonks no sea alguien seria, las misiones se las toma con conciencia dejando a parte su carácter joven y alegre. Pero verás que las cosas están un poco… distintas, por lo que la alegría es difícil de subsistir. Espero que sigas aquí para leer. Hasta pronto!

**Lladruc:** lo de les aures ho veureu més aviat (si no torno a deixar-ho…) M'alegra que t'agradés. Espero que no hagis deixat ni de llegir… Això de tardar tant és un problema, pq segur k ara ningú seguirà per aquí… :S Vinga noi, ens veiem!

**Lolo:** siento la tardanza. Espero que puedas seguir el fic, la verdad es que estoy bastante indecisa en seguir. El capítulo es algo variable, más bien a lo referente a los caracteres de los personajes pues carecen de una definición precisa. Vamos, que son adolescentes y no críos. Así que espero que tengáis paciencia… si logro seguir con firmeza, me encantará mostraros todo cuanto había planeado. Gracias por todo y espero verte por aquí! Dew.

**Nigriv:** gracias por tus ánimos, nigriv. Uff, hace tanto que estoy desconectada del fic que reincorporarme ha sido un buen paso. Pero admito que en ningún momento me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza. Y que haya dicho que podía terminar por dejarlo no era pq me gustase hacerlo, pero prefiero hacer algo con lo que quede satisfecha, que no dedicar horas para dar con un resultado pésimo. Vamos a ver si puedo seguir… de momento he empezado ya el 15, pero quería subir éste cuanto antes, así que aquí va. Y no te preocupes por el angst, éste no tiene mucho, pero el siguiente…. XD Bye amiga!

Admito que la calidad de éste capítulo no es como hubiera querido, pero empezar nuevamente de cero ha sido un gran paso. Sin embargo, las vistas del 15 prometen ser mucho mejores.  
Me preocupa la salida del sexto libro pues está claro que no tendrá nada que ver con el fic. Aún así, he decidido no leerlo hasta que salga en mi idioma (lo he empezado en catalán y lo seguiré por ahí, no sabéis lo distinto que es con el castellano), además, esto hará que no me "contamine" con el oficial. Querría seguir el fic con las perspectivas iniciales ya que me parece realmente atractivo. Sin embargo, escribir esto requiere de mucho tiempo y, aunque no lo parezca, las vacaciones terminan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el trabajo, por en contra, parece que nunca termina. Así que debo pedir algo de vuestra parte. Mi deseo es continuar, pero pido al menos un par de reviews que me indiquen que alguien lo sigue. De no ser así, me temo que terminaré por dejarlo. EL oficial tarde o temprano llegará, así que no deseo desgraciar el fic.  
Por favor, dejadme reviews para que siga.  
¡Nos vemos!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Un partido singular**

- La mezcla de los tres elementos crea la primera base de la poción. Pero no olviden que ésta tiene una duración de tres horas antes del reposo. Así que más les vale estar atentos… y dejar de pensar en burros andantes.- dijo con voz siseante.

Un golpe en el lado derecho le hizo reaccionar.

- Empiecen. Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- añadió mientras volvía a su silla.

_"Bien, ahora sí empieza el curso."_ pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica, como si aquello se asemejara más a la rutina escolar.

Aquella era la primera asignatura de la tarde, de tres largas horas seguidas, donde debían realizar la primera de las doce fases de una compleja poción que ya les había advertido de entrar en los EXTASIS, los últimos exámenes que proporcionaba la escuela. Pero el hecho de estar medio ausente no era por reflexiones internas, sino por cansancio tras las dos primeras clases del día: Introducción a las Artes Oscuras, impartida por la misma Tonks como una ampliación en DCAO, y Magia Antigua con Asellus Terbadir, profesor que ya tuvo en el curso anterior.

Aún el entusiasmo que le había provocado la perspectiva de empezar con aquella nueva materia, la desilusión se hizo patente con sólo iniciarse la clase. Pensaba que, al fin, verían un poco de artes oscuras, pero en vez de esto, se presentó la asignatura como un tiempo de dos horas y media a la semana enteramente teóricas. Decepcionado y enfadado, se dirigió hacia la siguiente clase donde prometió ser un seguimiento del curso anterior.

Así pues, lo que en un inicio parecía ser el último y más emocionante de los cursos, ahora no le parecía más que una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerse más poderoso con aquello? Además, la otra asignatura nueva, "Derecho y Obligaciones. Ética Política." no le daba a entender nada emocionante o intrigante, y menos aún con un pequeño y rechoncho profesor llamado Olbric Trole. Ni tan siquiera las clases extras que le había puesto Dumbledore parecían ser algo mejor, exceptuando, quizá, la de Duelo. ¿De qué le iba a servir Legiliments con su ya desarrollado control mental? Antes preferiría volver a perderse por el desierto, al menos allí aprendía algo.

Cogió la raíz de belladona y empezó a cortar-la en cubos bien pequeños, tal y como indicaban las instrucciones en la pizarra, mientras una concentrada Hermione iba seleccionando los mejores pétalos de una rosa azul.

De repente, una chica entró en la clase en silencio y se aproximó a un ceñudo Snape siguiendo su indicación. Tan pronto como llegó hasta él, le dijo un par de palabras con un susurro y salió de la clase seguida por el profesor mientras éste enviaba una mirada de peligrosa advertencia a sus concentrados alumnos.

- ¡Sht! Potter…- reclamó una voz de enfrente justo cuando el hombre desaparecía tras la puerta.

Dejando el afilado cuchillo encima la mesa, miró quien reclamaba su atención y, al verle, levantó una ceja con un deje de diversión. Hecho que fue respondido con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Ya sabes cuando es el primer partido?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos lejos de malicia y odio. Al ver su silencio supo que la respuesta era negativa.- Al parecer va a ser el más importante de la temporada…

- Mmm… interesante…- murmuró al entender enseguida que se refería a un Gryffindor - Slytherin.

- Espero que el hecho de estar hablando signifique que ya han terminado…-susurró una voz desde la entrada haciendo que todos regresaran inmediatamente a sus respectivas faenas.- Un punto menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter.

Sin reclamar ni pensar en injusticias, siguió cortando como si nada hubiera pasado pensando, con gran euforia, que al fin había algo que merecía la pena.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Macget¿Se puede saber qué coño haces¡A la izquierda, A LA IZQUIERDA¡Te lo he dicho ya diez veces!- bramó de mal humor descendiendo con ligereza.- ¡Maldita sea¡Gira a la izquierda de una buena vez!

La chica, intentando apartar una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, hizo lo pedido suplicando que los hipos que le atacaban dejasen de atormentarla.

- ¿Y a qué esperáis los demás¡VENGA!- gritó controlándose en no sacar la varita y convertirlos a todos en gusanos. ¡Le estaban quitando de quicio! Llevaban ya más de dos horas seguidas intentando memorizar una nueva estrategia sin conseguir nada más que errores, despistes o, incluso, accidentes.

- Oye Harry, cálmate un poco¿quieres? Por más que grites no vas a conseguir más que asustarla, está haciendo lo que puede…

- Tú no te metas en esto, Ron.

- ¡Claro que me voy a meter! Aquí no eres el único que quiere ganar a los Slytherin¿sabes?

- Vuelve a tu posición.

- No hasta que hagas el favor de dejar de comportarte como un imbécil.

- Regresa a tu sitio… Ron.- dijo entre dientes.

- Vamos, vamos… Chicos, calmaos los dos…- dijo un pacificador Dean.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo una voz desde la base del campo.

Todos miraron hacia abajo para encontrarse con una sorprendida Tonks que los miraba extrañada al encontrarse con una discusión entre el equipo, concretamente, entre Harry y Ron quienes, inconscientemente, habían desenvainado sus varitas apuntándose directamente.

- Nada, profesora. Sólo ha sido un malentendido.- respondió Ginny Weasley con una sonrisa de reconciliación.

- Venga pues, deberíais regresar ya.- dijo tras un evaluativo silencio donde los dos chicos volvían a esconder las varitas sin mirarse.- Señor Potter, recoja a su equipo y venga un momento, por favor; quiero hablar con usted.

Esperó a que diese media vuelta hacia los vestidores para volver a hablar.

- Mañana a las nueve volveremos con el entrenamiento.- dijo inflexible.- Marchaos.

En silencio, bajaron todos rápidamente al campo saliendo de él tan rápido como pudieron sin ponerse a correr.

Solitario, decidió hacer un par de vueltas al máximo de velocidad dejando que todos los nervios se fueran con la sensación de velocidad. Aquello le relajó haciendo que la tensión pasada hacía no más que unos segundos se fuera con la misma rapidez que el humo al soplar la brisa de la mañana.

Nadie le había reclamado ni contradicho al declarar el próximo encuentro del entrenamiento para mañana, domingo, a una hora tan temprana. Pero no le importaba, él era el capitán por derecho, aún cuando Ron había ejercido de tal posición el curso pasado, y, por ello, él era quien decidía. Templó sus nervios al pensar en su "amigo" cuando se disponía a contradecirle¡cuánto le hubiera gustado hacerle callar! Maldita panda de estúpidos… ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de la importancia de aquél partido¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin! Iba a ser espectacular, estaba seguro. Malfoy entrenaría a su equipo para ganarle, pero no lo lograría, porqué él también era bueno, muy bueno. Tenía ganas de competir contra él, en un duelo de equipos… no, un duelo personal. Potter y Malfoy, los dos príncipes de la escuela, los mejores y más poderosos. ¡Claro que sí¿Es que había alguien que pudiera hacerle sombra? No, espera¿pero qué decía? ÉL era el mejor, el más poderoso, el único que disponía de una magia capaz de derrotar hasta el más grande de los magos.

Dio otra vuelta más y suavizó el ataque de risa eufórica en una sonrisa alegre, restos de su visión de poder. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ÉL era codiciado… Dumbledore le quería como aliado¿cómo no¿Le deseaba también Voldemort? Estaba claro que era su mayor amenaza¡era poderoso! Se lo iba a demostrar.

Con una arriesgada pirueta aterrizó suavemente encima el mullido césped y echó a andar con seguridad hacia los vestidores, donde le esperaba Tonks. Pero, a medida que iba caminando, un frío iba envolviéndole rasgando en su cerebro, como si quisiera eliminar todos sus pensamientos. Ya no era una suave brisa, Harry había puesto resistencia al ver que se aproximaba, como si su inconsciente le obligara a resistir a ella, en contra de lo que ocurría en las anteriores veces. Sus pensamientos, llenos de un ansia que no encontraba freno, se despertaron con un inminente peligro¿qué era aquella niebla? Justo al rechazarla, la calidez se volvió en frío invierno, las suaves plumas que le acariciaban en garras duras como el acero que le arañaban y herían haciendo que cerrase los ojos con un gemido.

Alarmado, intentó levantar tantas barreras como sabía, pero ninguna de ellas supuso un obstáculo real por aquél intruso que, tras su lucha a la desesperada por proteger todos sus pensamientos, consiguió arrancarlos con ferocidad, destruyéndolos brutalmente y golpeándole haciendo que cayera exhausto en la hierba jadeando y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Tras lo que no fue más que un par de minutos, el chico movió sus párpados con pesadumbre, como si estuvieran hechos de cartón. Poco a poco, con lentitud, volvió a ponerse en pie, como si no fuera más que un muñeco movido por unos hilos lejos de su vista. Echó a andar mientras iba despertando, sin estar muy seguro de lo acontecido, sabiendo sólo que acababa de hacer un entrenamiento con el equipo y con el extraño sentimiento de que debía hablar con Tonks, su profesora de DCAO.

Pasó de largo los vestidores, y la encontró allí, de espalda contra la puerta de salida.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido…

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo mirándose las manos.

- Ayer no fuiste a tu clase extra de Legiliments…

- No creo que me haga falta.- dijo tras inspeccionarse y echando a andar.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo comentaste a Dumbledore?

- Ya se lo dije, pero no me escuchó.

- O tú no escuchaste.- dijo cruzando de brazos.

- ¿Has venido a sermonearme?

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te encuentro raro…

- Supongo que te ha enviado para preguntarlo, o por si sacabas algo de provecho pues no puede leerme la mente¿verdad?- dijo con rencor.- No, no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort. Yo no sé nada de él y él tampoco de mí. Y a lo referente a las clases… mejor díselo tú, pues parece ser que aún me toma por un crío débil que debe proteger.

- ¡Harry!- dijo alarmada y enojada.

El chico se detuvo, creyendo que se había pasado. No comprendía porqué le respondía así. Ella era su profesora y, por encima de ello, una amiga. ¿Por qué entonces se enfadaba con ella¿Por qué le decía aquello de ésa forma?

- Discúlpame. Hoy no tengo un buen día…

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Snape?

- ¿En duelo?- dijo. Snape, aún cuando no lo tenía en clases de control mental, sí estaba en el de ataque y defensa de Duelo, y aquello no era algo precisamente de agradecer, pues no paraba de llevarlo al límite, atacándole como si fuera perfectamente capaz de responder, como si fuera un maestro mago, y no un alumno. Por un lado, esto le gustaba, era un desafío entre él y el profesor. Pero por otro le frustraba al ver cómo le vencía, mostrándose decenas de veces superior aplastando todo su orgullo.- No.

Tonks suspiró vencida, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pensando que aquel carácter era normal en los adolescentes, un carácter revolucionario, liberal e independiente, tozudo y difícil de hacer entrar en razón pues sólo su razón era la correcta.

- Bueno, debo irme a hacer todo el trabajo que aún me queda.- dijo como queriéndole indicar que ya se iba fuera cual fuese el motivo por el que hablar.

- Está bien. Pero oye… si tienes algún problema, el que sea…

- Sí, sí. Te lo diré…- dijo con aburrimiento y empezó a correr hacia el castillo, alejándose de ella tan aprisa como pudo, harto de que volviera a insistir en lo mismo una y otra vez, como siempre.

- ¡Por Merlín…!- exclamó con un bufido pensando en como había logrado su madre aguantarla en sus años de pubertad.

-.-.-.-.-

Era increíble lo lento y rápido que podía llegar a ir el tiempo según su estado de ánimo. No hacía ni un par de meses que había llegado junto a Malfoy del centro de la población licántropa, y ya parecía haber un año desde entonces. Pero tampoco tenía mucho por contar.

Las clases se habían convertido en verdaderas horas de aburrimiento y martirio. Lo único que merecía levemente la pena era el agotador Duelo con Snape, quien cada día le hacía terminar con heridas y magulladuras y la imperiosa necesidad de descanso para recuperar parte de su magia. Las clases prácticas de Defensa con Tonks, y los entrenamientos de Quiddich, donde, al fin, empezaba a ver algún resultado a las interminables horas de tensión y gritos furiosos. A parte de esto, la rutina lo sacaba de sus casillas haciendo que su humor cambiara peligrosamente.

En cuando a las relaciones con los demás… Harry se había vuelto un lobo solitario, lejos de la constante compañía de sus dos mejores amigos pues, con solo verlos acercar dispuestos a hablar, enseguida buscaba otro camino. Quizá con quien llegaba a acercarse más era con Hermione en las clases de Pociones, Herbología y Magia Antigua, aunque él hacía el posible por dejarlo en un ambiente profesional, algunas veces se encontraba leyendo o estudiando a gusto a su lado, sin palabras que mediar. Así, lo que los primeros días era un constante duermevela para evitarlos, al final se convirtió en un pacto común de separación que pensaban que sería temporal, unos para dejar tiempo de reflexión, y el otro en una imperiosa necesitad de soledad. Pero no así estaba con Malfoy quien, poco a poco, fue aproximándose a él durante las horas de aburrimiento, como si supiera hasta qué punto podía ser cruel aquella inutilidad del tiempo. Sentía que compartían algunas cosas, que pasaba por el mismo suplicio de la escuela y, por encima de todo, que le comprendía. Por ello, el chico siempre dejaba que dispusiera de aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, sin perturbarle ni molestarle, acercándose solo en el momento adecuado. Desde el primer día de compañeros, donde tuvieron que enfrentarse con el vampiro mágico, Harry había descubierto que sabía trabajar bien con él, que sus pensamientos se asemejaban y complementaban, llegando a formar un coordinado equipo eficaz ante cualquier ejercicio.

Y así estaba ahora, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo en una de las puntas de la larga mesa donde los de séptimo tenían su lugar. Comiendo un rutinario almuerzo autoimpuesto a base de cereales con leche, siguiendo la costumbre del verano. No miraba nada en común, nada en especial, haciendo el mecánico movimiento con la cuchara, desde la taza hasta la boca, una tras otra, sin prestar ninguna atención a su alrededor ni al sobre abierto que descansaba bajo su mano izquierda.

Era de Marla. No era la primera que recibía ni, muy seguramente, la última que recibiría aquella semana. Y aunque le gratificaba ver que pensaba en él, siempre terminaba con la misma sensación de vacío. "Si tienes algún problema… si pasa algo…" siempre lo mismo. Lo que en un principio le sulfuraba ahora no era más que indiferencia al continuo control de sus movimientos, de sus acciones, como si fuera un perro al que vigilar. Pero tampoco se enojaba, había dejado de hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Aunque no le gustara que hicieran esto, él les quería, les amaba, así que ¿para qué enfadarse? Además, no eran ellos los que creían que debía tener toda ésa vigilancia, bueno quizás Marla sí, sino su director, Dumbledore, y estaba harto. Pero no les iba a dar el placer de decírselo, porqué hacerlo sería abrirse ante ellos. Por lo que decidió callar. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los interesados…

Un golpecito en el hombro le hizo girar su mirada.

- ¿Estás listo para ser derrotado?- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

- No tanto como tú en perder.- respondió.

- Esto está por ver.- le guiñó un ojo y se fue junto con su equipo hacia el campo.

Sonriendo, se bebió el resto de leche. Se limpió la cara, cogió la carta doblegándola dentro el bolsillo trasero, se levantó tomando su escoba directo hacia la salida y miró a su equipo sentado y atentos a sus órdenes. Desde su mejora en las tácticas, el humor del joven capitán había mejorado pasando de sulfuro a euforia y entusiasmo. Un cambio gratificante y mucho más relajante.

- Jugadores, se terminó el almuerzo. ¡A jugar!- dijo con regocijo haciendo que todos se levantaran entre gritos de alegría.

Entre adrenalina y nerviosismo, los chicos fueron llegando a los vestidores, con una sonrisa forzada llena de temor, como si de repente todos tuvieran miedo a las alturas o al público. Pero no tenía nada que ver en esto. Aún cuando era el primer partido de todos, aquél era el más importante pues su contrincante era, también, su mayor y más temeroso rival, tanto en el campo de juego como en la vida exterior: Slytherin.

- Recordad todo lo que hemos practicado y no permitáis que los errores os venzan. Nos hemos preparado demasiado para fallar ahora. ¡Vamos a ganar!- dijo con un grito de guerra que enseguida fue correspondido.- Chicos, chicas¡AL CAMPO!

Entre ánimos, con los miedos desplazados tras la mirada decidida y llena de seguridad de su capitán, todos empezaron a desfilar hacia el exterior.

- Ron.- dijo atrayendo su atención cuando todos se fueron.- Debemos ganar.

- Lo sé. Te dije que no eras el único que quería ésta victoria.

Sin más, siguió el camino de los demás, dejándolo sólo.

- Gracias.- murmuró a media voz sin ser escuchado.

Sintiendo las exclamaciones de fuera, se colocó bien la bufanda que le protegería del frío casi invernal, y se ajustó los guantes para, tras un par de profundas inspiraciones, ir directo hacia el campo donde una gran multitud gritó entusiasta, entre vítores y ánimos, al equipo.

- ¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quiddich de la temporada a Hogwarts! Dad la bienvenida a los dos equipos combatientes. Por un lado, Slytherin, con Draco Malfoy como capitán.- presentó a todos los jugadores y dejó que aplausos y vítores de la misma casa les aludieran, para seguir con las presentaciones.- ¡Y, como opositor, Gryffindor, con Harry Potter de capitán! Weasley, Weasley, Illan, Streford, Thomas, Macget y Potter.- los gritos y aplausos resonaron tres veces más fuerte que en el anterior tiempo, aunque los abucheos también se hicieron sentir.

Lejos de todos aquellos gritos, los dos jóvenes capitanes se miraban impasibles a los ojos con una sonrisa alegre y orgullosa en sus rostros.

- Capitanes, encajen.- dijo una atenta señora Hooch. A sus órdenes, ambos se dieron la mano pero, en vez de dedicar fuerza y empeño en destrozar la mano del contrincante, un encaje de reconocimiento y pacto deportivo se fundó entre ellos.- Quiero un juego limpio, señores.- hizo una pausa para mirarlos con atención, y añadió con voz más elevada.- Bien, pueden montar sus escobas.

Ambos, sin dejar de mirarse, dieron una patada al suelo que les impulsó hacia el cielo con velocidad.

- ¿Listos?- gritó por encima el público. Dejó ir a las bludgers y la snich dorada, para, tras un pitido, lanzar la quafle al aire.

Desviando su mirada, prestó atención al partido donde la pelota principal era tomada por Slytherin con una bonita finta. _"Bien, parece ser que tu entrenamiento no ha estado mal… Buen trabajo."_ pensó sonriente. Aquello prometía. _"Pero yo también he estado trabajando, Malfoy."_

Amy Illan, cazadora de Gryffindor, logró colarse entre dos de los gruesos gorilas y robar la bola para, con una perfecta coordinación, pasarla a Ginny quien consiguió marcar los primeros diez puntos para su equipo con una gran explosión de alegría.

- ¡Diez a cero a favor de Gryffindor¡Genial la menor de los Weasley!- celebró Arnold Carlook, el comentarista del partido desde su privilegiado puesto.- Así empiezan éstos magníficos jugadores su temporada que ya nos promete ser llena de victorias.- el abucheo, no solo por parte de las serpientes, sino también de las otras casas, se hizo presente con furia.

Pero, lejos de los gritos e indignaciones del público, el partido seguía adelante con ambos equipos dispuestos a ganar.

Un par de bolas intentaron entrar a la percha de los leones, pero, con unas paradas francamente espectaculares, su portero las detuvo con firmeza haciendo que el marcador permaneciese igual durante una reñida hora, donde la pelota iba de un lado a otro, con las bludgers golpeando a los jugadores, y las posiciones flotando en el aire.

Ambos buscadores se movían con lentitud, escudriñando cada rincón, analizando cada destello, en una concentrada búsqueda de la pequeña y valiosa snich. En realidad no les hacía falta preocuparse por el desarrollo del partido, ya habían dado su parte con las órdenes, así que su función se limitaba en conseguir la victoria final.

Estar tanto tiempo concentrado en un mismo objetivo era peligroso pues sabía que cada vez se haría más difícil encontrarla. Debía dejar de buscar aún cuando fueran unos minutos, o lo único que lograría sería distraerse con mayor facilidad. Pero, de igual forma, también debería vigilar los movimientos de su contrincante a por miedo que él diera con ella antes de poder intervenir. Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba a pensar que debía reposar su objetivo por un tiempo, un destello dorado le paralizó haciendo que el mismo vacío se materializase a su alrededor. ¡La snich dorada! Estaba a unos seis u ocho metros a su derecha, rozando una de las torres, medio escondida en la sombra proyectada. Y, al parecer, Malfoy no había dado con ella…

Con un brusco movimiento, se lanzó directo hacia su presa que, al notar el aire cortarse, aleteó frenética pendiente abajo. Los dos buscadores, uno más avanzado que el otro, se lanzaron al vacío en su captura sintiendo que el aire les tapaba sus oídos haciendo que un ruidoso silencio les prensara los pulmones y nublara la visión.

Podía ver la mano de Malfoy alcanzarle y temía que no estuviera yendo lo suficiente deprisa como para lograrlo, así que decidió apurar aún más su velocidad llegando a verse como dos proyectiles cayendo directos al suelo. Y, cuando pensaba que ya casi era suya, la mano que le había hecho correr en competición, se retiró. Todo sucedía en unos segundos, pero aún así pudo reaccionar en respuesta. Por lo que, intrigado, se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás de reojo para ver que un rapidísimo Malfoy corría a mucha más velocidad que hasta entonces hacia el centro del campo. Volvió la mirada hacia la veloz esfera dorada cuando se dio cuenta que ésta ya había desaparecido. ¿Es que había cambiado de dirección al último momento¿Iba Malfoy tras ella?

Alarmado, miró hacia él para ver como muchos de sus jugadores iban directos hacia el chico quien, de repente, había frenado su vuelo. Incluso Hooch se dirigía hacia allí. Así que, sin saber lo que ocurría, se dirigió hacia el centro de la multitud oyendo, de fondo, un murmuro que no supo identificar pues aún tenía los oídos algo tapados.

- ¿Está bien?- preguntaba una preocupada Susan a sus compañeros.

- ¡Aparten, aparten! Déjenme ver, por favor.- decía la señora Hooch haciéndolos a un lado. Le miró el pulso y su respiración para, después, invocar una cama mientras una chica de Ravenclaw se acercaba con una pequeña maleta.- No creo que sea nada, ahora sólo está inconsciente. Martha, llévala a la enfermaría, por favor.

- Ahora mismo.- respondió apuntando con su varita a la camilla flotante y yendo directa hacia la salida donde otra chica la esperaba con una maletita verde más.

- Tiempo muerto de diez minutos.- declaró con un pitido.

Harry llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Ginny era llevada directa hacia el castillo mientras un ceñudo Malfoy regresaba con su equipo posado ya sobre el césped. Al cruzarse con él ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Dean desde el grupo.

Sin decirse nada, siguieron con su camino.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado.

- Ginny se ha caído de la escoba.

- ¿Cómo?

- Una bludger le ha dado en un despiste.- dijo David encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Ha sido expresamente¡Malditos tramposos!- bramó Ron.

- Ron, las bludgers están para golpear a los cazadores, y los bateadores para lanzarlas contra ellos.- dijo cortante.- Que Ginny haya tenido un despiste no significa que hayan hecho trampas.- _"¡Maldita sea¡Ahora somos uno menos!"_ pensó con enojo, algo que fue malinterpretado por los demás quienes pensaron que quería vengarse del otro equipo.

- Ahora somos uno menos…

- Lo sé.- dijo a media voz.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Nada.- decidió tras pensar en las opciones e inconvenientes.

- ¿Nada!- exclamó un sorprendido Ron.

- Así es, nada. Seguiremos como hasta ahora. Solo que con un miembro menos. Ya hemos practicado con solo dos cazadores y no ha habido ningún problema.- hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano y pasó la pierna por encima la escoba, dispuesto a regresar al aire.- Escuchad, no podemos permitirnos ninguna otra baja¡así que poned atención¡Venga, a machacar!

Decididos, volvieron inmediatamente al aire, todos menos un confundido Ron quien, tras unos segundos, decidió regresar junto a las perchas con la conversación aún fresca en su cabeza.

_"¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpida¡Por su culpa ahora el partido pende de un hilo! Con un cazador menos… espero que al menos los demás sirvan para algo y hagan lo que ya les dije… ¡Maldición¡Y encima he perdido el rastro de la snich! Debo dar con ella antes de que nos marquen demasiados puntos."_ Estaba furioso, realmente enfadado. Aún cuando habían practicado una situación como ésa, el resultado había sido precario. Además, Ginny era quien llevaba a los otros dos cazadores, era su capitán de vuelo, su guía, y la principal marcadora del equipo. ¿Cómo se suponía que lograrían más puntos? Era imposible. ¡Maldita tonta! Que perdieran a Illan aún podían permitírselo, o incluso a Streford, pues las dos chicas coordinaban mejor que ellos dos juntos¡pero no a la pequeña Weasley! El equipo funcionaba bien JUNTO, por lo que si les fallaba un miembro todo se desmoronaba. Así pues, todo parecía resolverse al mismo punto: debía coger la snich y terminar el partido cuanto antes.

Al oír que Slytherin hacía ya el primer gol con sólo dos minutos de reiniciar el juego, giró furiosamente la escoba y ascendió un par de metros. Conseguir ganar iba a resultar más difícil de lo que planeó. Esperaba que, al menos, los bateadores pudieran mantener a raya a los cazadores rivales, aunque con Susan… _"Mejor no dejarles el resultado en sus manos…"_ pensó sarcásticamente al recordar los gritos que tuvo que hacerle a la chica para que hiciera algo de su agrado.

- Siento haberte dejado sólo antes, Potter.- dijo alguien a su espalda.

- Da igual, de todas formas no hubiera servido para nada.- respondió con indiferencia virando hacia él.- ¿Fuiste para cogerla?- dijo con tono pícaro que fue respondido con un bufido de neutralidad.

- Iba a caer.

- Muy galante.

Malfoy, al oírle, se echó a reír aunque con un tono amargo que pasó inadvertido al desinteresado chico. Unas exclamaciones les hicieron bajar la mirada hacia el campo, donde los dos cazadores Gryffindor se estaban discutiendo con el portero y otro jugador con la intervención de Hooch ante lo que decían que había sido una entrada de la quaffle. Mientras, los dos bateadores de las serpientes iban pasándose una bludger como si el juego no fuera más que un cuadro añadido.

- Menudo par de inútiles.- gruñó Malfoy con desprecio mirando hacia aquellos dos gorilas encima las escobas que iban golpeando la enojada pelota.- Aún no sé como logran volar.

- Bueno, al menos consiguen darle a la pelota.

- No ha sido fácil. Tienen cerebro de trol.- dijo entre risas.

- Penalización para Slytherin y Gryffindor. El lanzamiento de Illan ha sido declarado nulo.- comentó Arnold con diplomacia.- Ahora los dos cazadores se preparan para marcar… primer turno de Gryffindor.

Amy cogió la quafle y la lanzó hacia una de las perchas, pero no marcó. Y lo mismo sucedió con Slytherin, por lo que los marcadores quedaron diez a diez en una electrizante línea de rivalidad eterna. Mientras, en el aire los dos capitanes miraban con un momentáneo interés los lanzamientos de sus respectivos jugadores.

- Esto ya no es lo que era…- murmuró Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Incompetentes.- siseó el otro capitán pensando en que tanto si ganaban como si perdían les iba a dar un merecido castigo.

Volvieron a levantar sus miradas cuando un objeto pequeño y deslumbrante se puso justo en medio de ellas, haciendo que durante unos segundos ambos se quedaran sin respirar, hipnotizados por aquella diminuta esfera alada que se suspendía en el aire con perfecta armonía. Y de repente, con la misma rapidez que había llegado hasta ellos, volvió a desaparecer ascendiendo a increíble velocidad.

Reaccionando, se lanzaron a su carrera con la adrenalina golpeándoles las orejas y todos sus sentidos concentrados en su único objetivo.

Todo sucedió con una increíble rapidez para aquellos que observaban boquiabiertos la dura carrera de los dos capitanes y buscadores. Ambos, ascendieron veloces metros y metros, cada vez más altos y lejos del suelo, haciendo que, al fin, una nube les cubriera al completo imposibilitando verles. Tardaron un par de agonizantes minutos donde el juego se detuvo junto a todas sus respiraciones, incapaces de saber qué ocurría en las alturas o hasta donde habían llegado. Finalmente, y en una velocidad alarmante, ambos traspasaron la gran nube lanzándose al vacío haciendo que saltasen gritos de terror, temiendo que no pudiesen controlar la caída, lejos de cualquier ayuda posible.

Los profesores, alarmados y realmente preocupados, se levantaron de inmediato sacando las varitas de sus túnicas y sin estar muy seguros de qué poder hacer. Hasta que fue McGonagall, con su sabiduría en transfiguraciones, quien transfiguró la tierra y el césped en un profundo pozo de agua haciendo un lago de unos diez metros de diámetro justo enfrente los chicos de tal manera que su impacto sería contra el agua y no la tierra, con muchas más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Pero los chicos seguían con su caída, lejos de cualquier alerta o grito, en una dimensión muy distinta a la terrenal, una lucha con la gravedad traspasando el denso aire, cortándolo como un cuchillo corta la mantequilla.

Cuando solo faltan un par de metros, uno de los chicos logró dominar su escoba y rectificar el vuelo dejando atrás al otro capitán quien, durante una diminuta porción de segundo, siguió descendiendo para, con poco más de medio metro de la superficie cristalina del reciente lago, consiguió levantarse con una perfecta maniobra y volver con la ascensión. Tenía la mano derecha levantada y una sincera sonrisa de victoria en la cara, pero hasta unos segundos después, no recibió los gritos eufóricos y alucinados del público quien aún no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

La adrenalina aún circulaba ansiosa por su cuerpo, sus sentidos aún estaban desorientados tras la fuerte caída que acababa de pasar, pero el recuerdo era magnífico. El solo hecho de pensar en como habían ascendido él y Malfoy hasta mucho más allá de su límite para, después, lanzarse siguiendo a la mariposa dorada quien volvía al campo en un descenso completamente horizontal. Y también recordaba sentirse codo con codo con su rival, concentrados en controlar las escobas, lo único que les permitía una salida de vida a aquél vacío. Se sorprendió al girar la mirada hacia el campo una vez capturado su objetivo y levantarlo con triunfo, sobretodo al ver un pequeño lago profundo y sin fin a sus pies, pero tampoco le dio importancia cuando el equipo se lanzó encima con gritos eufóricos, cuando las graderías gritaban en desconcierto, cuando miles de voces se levantaban sin sentido ni comprensión, pero con un único sentimiento alegre en su pensamiento. Y, a pesar de todo, el recuerdo no desapareció.

Tras lograr que todas aquellas manos dejaran de felicitarle y la gran multitud regresara al castillo, algunos de ellos preparando ya su fiesta privada, volvió a subir en su escoba y se mantuvo flotando en el aire dejando que la suave brisa que soplaba revolviese su pelo, mucho más largo que al terminar el curso pasado. Se apartó un flequillo y pensó que quizás debería cortárselo ya.

- Mi más sincera enhorabuena.- dijo alguien yendo hacia él.- La verdad es que eres bueno.

Reconociendo la voz pero algo impactado por encontrarle allí y, aún más, al recibir sus felicitaciones, le miró con sorpresa nada disimulada.

- Tú también.

- No te quites méritos ahora, Potter.- dijo apoyándose en la escoba.- ¿No vas a celebrar tu victoria?

- No me apetece.- y, aunque era la verdad, eso le recordó que ya hacía dos cursos que no lo hacía, como si lo único que le interesara fuera el juego y no el motivo.

- ¿Un par de vueltas, pues?- preguntó con una sonrisa provocante a sabiendas que no rechazaría la oferta.

Harry, divertido por la proposición, agarró con las dos manos el mango de su Saeta de Fuego y se impulsó con fuerza sintiendo que su compañero hacía igual. Ni siquiera le hizo falta comprobar que le seguía, aceleró con jovialidad y rió alegremente al descubrirse compitiendo en una carrera de escobas con aquél que en más de una vez había maldecido hasta la muerte, su archienemigo Malfoy. Pero era feliz, volar le hacía feliz, haciendo que todos los problemas desaparecieran desplazándose en un segundo plano de su mente, como si fueran temas sin importancia.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron volando por el cielo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su creciente hambre pues ésta desaparecía con aquella sensación de libertad. Y si no llega a ser por Malfoy, aún seguiría en el aire, lejos de todo lo demás, sólo con su escoba bailando libre en el reino celestial. Pero, viendo que ya llevaban demasiado rato, ambos decidieron regresar para comer, aún cuando se encontrasen el Gran Comedor casi vacío.

Pero erraron en sus cálculos, y el salón estaba aún repleto de alumnos que comían entre risas y gritos, restos de la alegría del partido que hacía poco había terminado. Así, cuando ambos entraron, el ruido les encubrió, pero no su presencia, la cual fue seguida por decenas de ojos tanto en las dos casas a las que pertenecían, como en la principal, la mesa de los profesores.

Sin dar importancia alguna, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia sus sitios donde, inmediatamente, empezaron a comer con avidez. Hasta entonces no se habían dado cuenta del hambre que tenían.

Tomó casi la mitad de un pollo asado, patatas fritas, algo de lechuga con tomate, y se lanzó directo al ataque, cansado del régimen que le impedía todo aquello. De hecho, haber cogido la verdura era sólo como compensación, como si aquello sirviera para contentar la furiosa vocecilla de su cabeza que le regañaba por su canibalismo. Pensó alegre que aquello parecía poco para aplacar toda su hambre, y siguió comiendo, como si le fuera la vida en ello. _"Aunque el cordero era mucho mejor…"_ sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en las primeras comidas con el dragón. _"Me pregunto cuándo regresará… Hace ya más de mes y medio."_ Se acercó el jarrón de agua y bebió tres vasos antes de seguir despedazando aquella poca carne que había conseguido pactar con su conciencia.

Shelyak, dragón y compañero, había vuelto a iniciar otro de sus largos viajes hacía ya un tiempo sin decirle ni hacia donde iba ni cuando regresaría. Pero como imaginaba que el aburrimiento del dragón debía ser aún mayor que el suyo al estar todo el día echado en el bosque, no le recriminó su escapada nocturna. Es más, la sensación de libertad se acentuó con su salida, como si al alejarse de él pudiera despedirse de otra vigilancia más.

- ¡Harry, Harry!

- Hola, Colin.- dijo sin molestarse a mirarlo.

- Menudo partido¿eh¡Habéis estado geniales!- bufó para sus adentros con indignación. _"¿"Habéis"?"_ - Os he hecho un montón de fotos y las pondré en el diario escolar…

- Muy bien.

- Incluso tengo la de Ginny. Menuda caída¿eh?

- Supongo.- dijo serenándose.- ¿Ha salido ya de la enfermería?

- Sí, se ha ido a descansar poco antes de que tú llegases.

- ¡Eh, Colin!- gritó un chico de pelo rubio desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, debía hacer cuarto por sus facciones aún juveniles y la situación en la larga mesa.

- Bueno¡nos vemos, Harry!- dijo sonriente.

Harry le respondió con la mano levantada y regresó a su plato, su único compañero de mesa aún cuando tenía a muchos más deseosos de hablar con él. Pero en vistas de su mirada que indicaba indiferencia y lejanía, pocos eran los que decidían decir algo.

_"¡"Habéis"! Dirá "HE" estado genial. ¿Encima van a tomarse el mérito¿Quién ha hecho ganar a ésta panda de inútiles¡Yo¿Y se dicen que ha sido gracias a ellos?"_ Tomó un panecillo y lo partió por la mitad con un mordisco. _"¿Pero qué se han creido?"_

La joven y esbelta figura de Tonks entró en el comedor con una seria mirada en sus ojos, dirigiéndolos directos hacia el viejo director. Se encaminó sin desviarlos ni entretenerse, y llegó junto a él para hablarle a media voz con seriedad. Nadie había reparado en ello excepto, quizá, aquellos cuyos conocimientos llegaban hasta la existencia del grupo secreto de Dumbledore. Pero Harry, aún sentir la presencia de la bella aurora pasarle por detrás y aún verle de reojo que ni siquiera se había quitado la negra capa de viaje que le cubría los hombros y toda su espalda hasta los tobillos, no quiso desviar su mirada hacia ellos. Sólo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo, tomar un par de manzanas, y levantarse dispuesto a salir del Gran Comedor. Dumbledore hacía lo suyo y él, él también haría lo que creía mejor. Pues si el poderoso director aún decidía que no podía integrarlo en sus planes de forma efectiva, él se dedicaría a resolverlo por su cuenta creando sus propias fuerzas.

Salió al pasillo y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras comía una de las sabrosas manzanas y miraba a los curiosos cuadros. Le impresionó mucho uno de ellos donde se representaba a un magnífico paisaje del mar en una puesta de sol. Y, aún haber pasado por allí montones de veces, nunca se paró a contemplar aquella preciosa pintura. Aunque eso también se podía deber a la gran multitud de cuadros y cuadros que casi hacían una segunda piel de la pared.

-¡AHA¡Maldito bribón, preséntate si no quieres ser atravesado por mi poderosa espada!- gritó un violento caballero dentro la pintura saliendo de repente de detrás el marco. Vestía una gran armadura que gruñía con sus movimientos, como si le faltara un buen repaso.

Harry dejó que su corazón regresara a la velocidad normal antes de decidir responder al airado caballero.

- Buenos días, Sir Cadogan. ¿No os acordáis de mí? Soy Harry Potter, señor.- dijo con una sonrisa al imaginar la respuesta.

- Por bien o desventura¿habéis venido a estorbar el reposo de éste grandioso caballero?

- ¿Estáis de vacaciones?

- ¡Vacaciones! Un caballero nunca descansa de su deber. No os burléis de mi ni manchéis mi honor, maldito¡o os mataré antes de que podáis pedir clemencia!- con un arriesgado y ampuloso movimiento, alzó su espada cayéndole estrepitosamente encima la arena.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó con cautela, pero solo unos bufidos y maldiciones le vinieron a él desde el marco inferior del cuadro.

- Maldita espada del demonio¡alguien la ha hechizado en mi contra¡Guerra!

- En fin, mucho gusto de volverle a ver, Sir Cadogan.

- ¡Esperad…! Esperad joven mozo¿acaso no queréis escuchar el magnífico y divino canto de la bella dama del mar?

- ¿Una sirena?

- La diosa de la belleza, dueña de las aguas, la más grandiosa y sublime dama que mis ojos han podido contemplar jamás.- recitó soñador.

- Quizá otro día…

- ¡Ah! Desconocedor de lo divino, no temáis a su esplendorosa belleza…- pero antes de poder seguir, una voz, semejante a las cuerdas de un laúd nacido entre la rosada del alba, empezó a cantar en el horizonte haciendo que el pequeño caballero quedara absorto por su melodía.

Harry, sonriendo y pensando en las extravagancias del alocado hombrecillo, decidió continuar su camino hacia su sala común, deseoso de dejarse caer en una de las mullidas butacas que presidían enfrente el cálido fuego.

Extraño personaje, el caballero loco. Se preguntó quien había sido el demente de dedicarle un retrato y, lo más interesante de toda la historia, el porqué. Realmente, si hubiera sido como muestra de gratitud, como ocurría en la mayoría de las veces, le habría sorprendido pues nada daba a indicarle que hubiese sido un gran hombre digno de enormes gestas y proezas de los más sublimes caballeros. Quizá parecía más probable ser parte de un cuadro pictórico, como un animalejo que se había colado en la pintura.

- _Ranas cantantes_.- dijo al retrato de la Dama Gorda que le permitía la entrada.

- ¿Por qué escogéis éstas contraseñas tan raras?- exclamó indignada.

Harry se encogió de hombros y pasó por el agujero que se abría ante él llegando a la agradable sala de los Gryffindor, situada en una de las torres.

Iba directo la soñada butaca cuando pensó que mejor sería irse a cambiar antes, pues aún llevaba el equipo de Quiddich y, de paso, dejaría la escoba en su cofre. No le gustaba dejarla a la mano de cualquiera, y estaba satisfecho de haberla encontrado envuelta al día de su vuelta, como muestra de que nadie había puesto las manos encima.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera puerta donde había el letrero "Séptimo" encima un cartel de madera.

Orgulloso al recordarse que ya había llegado al fin de la escuela, tomó el pomo y lo giró, entrando en la desierta habitación. No había nadie, ni esperaba que lo hubiese pues todos estaban aún en el comedor o, en el mejor de los casos, fuera los jardines, disfrutando de un bonito día de noviembre. No siempre hacía aquél sol…

Dejó la escoba encima la cama y recogió su uniforme. No tardó mucho en cambiarse. Tan pronto como estuvo, cogió la preciada escoba y la empaquetó de nuevo para dejarla bajo la cama con un hechizo de sujeción que la mantendría inmovible hasta que él la desencantara.

No pudo evitar dejarse caer en la mullida cama. ¡Oh, cuánto adoraba aquella cama! Nunca hubiera pensado aquello pero, después de haber dormido encima incómodas ramas, almohadas de hojas o sobre el duro suelo helado, aquel mueble no era más que una bendición. Quizá era mejor la que tuvo en el templo aquél verano, pero una cama era siempre una cama, y nunca la cambiaría por nada. Es más, si le preguntasen qué se llevaría en una isla desierta, su pregunta sería inmediata.

Un minúsculo destello plateado le llamó la atención.

Incómodo, se levantó con los sentidos atentos, demasiado entrenado como para bajar la guardia aún cuando supiese que estaba en Hogwarts, protegido de los peligros.

Miró a su alrededor en busca del causante de aquella alerta. Sabía que no había sido más que "algo", no sabía qué, pero sí que había pasado. Y fue entonces cuando vio que su cajón estaba medio abierto aún cuando había puesto el hechizo de cerrar. Y eso solo podía significar algo: alguien lo había abierto.

Cauteloso, miró en su interior para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Pero había algo que no estaba tal y como debiera. El pensadero, SU pensadero, estaba activado.

No le hizo falta asegurarse de nada más porqué estaba seguro que el destello pertenecía a aquél objeto. Las aguas plateadas, de costumbre quietas y apagadas como un océano en la noche, ahora brillaban cubiertas de una niebla clara y medio difusa.

Se acercó a la piedra que le había regalado Remus y que había usado durante los últimos dos meses para despejar su llena memoria, y observó el recuerdo que estaba siendo revisado: su regreso a Hogwarts tras la escapada con Malfoy e Irid.

Enfurecido al ver que el mismo que había abierto el cajón y activado el pensadero estaba ahora viendo todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos, tomó la varita con aplomo y la acercó a la brillante piedra. Fuera quien fuera no se lo iba a personar.

Poco a poco y cada vez con más velocidad, fue cayendo directo hacia la clara noche de setiembre, hacia las afueras del castillo donde una suave brisa movía el cuidado césped y las hojas de los árboles con ternura.

Dos figuras, oscuras y medio camufladas en la noche, estaban quietas observando la gran figura del castillo en silencio, como si reflexionaran sobre lo que estaban viendo. Y, siguiendo sus propios pensamientos, un grupo de emociones se le echaron encima como si fueran las suyas propias. Él sabía que así era, pues se trataba de sus recuerdos y los de nadie más.

Tocó el suelo cuando vio otra figura que no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Sin dudarlo, le apuntó la varita a la espalda y, con la voz cargada de rabia y odio, dijo:

- ¿Viajando un poco?

La forma que estaba enfrente se sobresaltó con un repentino grito que rápidamente cubrió.

Puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo y, apretando con fuerza, se obligó a regresar junto con el intruso. Así, todo lo que los rodeaba se volvió difuso y lejano, y lo que antes le había rodeado volvió a hacerse tangible, como si fuera expulsado de la piedra y regresara a la realidad. Ésta, apagó repentinamente su luz interior y quedó solitaria en el cajón.

- Di algo sobre esto, y te mato.- siseó amenazadoramente.

Con más fuerza de la que pretendía, obligó al intruso a darse la vuelta para ver su identidad. Mas, cuando la vio, todo él se quedó estático, inmóvil y sin poder moverse.

Por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, unos segundos que parecían ser eternos, incapaces de detenerse. La figura, que había perdido el equilibrio al girarse, volvió a ponerse en pie con flaqueza, tambaleante, sin fuerzas que pudieran ayudarla.

- Harry… yo… lo siento…- dijo a media voz en un susurro casi inaudible.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones impactaron en él desconcertándole y aturdiéndole, haciendo que fuera incapaz de reaccionar o pensar. No podía enfocarla con la mirada, era imposible centrar su visión en su figura. Habría gritado de frustración si hubiera podido, pero parecía que las palabras no existían en aquél momento. En vez de esto, un creciente ardor en las venas le taponó los oídos y todo razonamiento, permitiendo que sólo la furia y el odio entrasen en él.

- Perdona… lo siento mucho… sólo quería saber…- dijo mientras le miraba aterrada intentando recular ante sus ojos penetrantes.- No diré nada, lo prometo.

- Vete.- dijo tajante.

- Espera, puedo explicarlo…- suplicó lanzándose hacia él.

- ¡Vete!- con un gesto, la alejó, pero pareció no ser suficiente.

- Harry…

- ¡Maldita seas, FUERA!

Con el último grito terminó saliendo, cubierta de lágrimas, precipitadamente de la habitación.

Necesitó unos segundos más antes de reaccionar. Pero al hacerlo tomó entre sus manos la pequeña piedra plateada y la lanzó con ferocidad contra la pared, haciendo que el pensadero se rompiese en miles de pequeños pedazos de cristal oscuro, opaco y lejos de todo aquél antiguo mar brillante y tan atrayente.

- ¡MALDITA SEA!

Dejándose caer de rodillas, se agarró el pelo con las manos mientras tiraba de él, como si el dolor pudiera templar sus nervios. Estaba furioso, repleto de rabia y descontrolada desesperación, pero, a la vez, sentía una profunda tristeza.

_"Hermione…"_


	15. Hogsmeade

Bueno, como he recibido los reviews pedidos (suerte k pedí dos y no más), pues aquí va el 15.  
Reviews! Pocos pero los mejores!

**Lladruc:** juas, merci per anar-te passant per akí!No havia actualitzat per la falta de temps, em va ser impossible, realment agobiant. Pro en fi… sé k he tardat, pro tot i k escriure el 14 no em va ser difícil pq ho vaig fer mentre no tenia res més a fer, aquest m'ha estat més complicat. A més, era molt important pel fic, així que m'ha costat déu i ajuda per acabar-lo. Sincerament, no saps com m'he arribat a complicar, el volia tornar a començar pq no era com ho havia planejat en un inici, però al final he acabat cedint. No era la forma d'escriure la k no m'agradava, sinó com havia fet anar les coses. He preferit deixar-ho així que desgraciar-ho pq quan no surt no surt. A lo k preguntes... a veure, ho ha mirat pq volia saber. (Ella mateixa diu això, tot i k no concreta res més, pro suposo que et pots fer més o menys a la idea del k significa aquesta necessitat) Apa noi, ens veiem!

**Marc:** bones! Vaja, m'alegro que t'agradessin tot i k no sóc de la mateixa opinió... Pro com sé k mai m'acabaran agradant pq sempre ho trobo fluix, doncs ho deixo estar. He arribat a la conclusió que el meu criteri en això no compta. Si vols et doncs el msn, tot i k no sóc constant entrant-hi. Tan puc estar dies seguits a totes hores, com ser una desapareguda. Apa, ens veiem! (PD: T'agrego, ok?)

Weno, veamos... _Freetalk_? Quizá deba hacer un poco... (total, tampoco nadie va a leerlo)  
Me he enganchado a una serie que, sinceramente, me parece genial. Se llama Bleach, alguien la conoce? La verdad es que empecé con el manga por consejos de una amiga, y he terminado bajándome el anime mientras espero la continuación. No tengo palabras. Aún cuando FullMetal Alchemist continúa siendo la mejor, Bleach me tiene con insomnio. Dios, es que es genial! En fin, soy una friki 100 con estas dos series.  
Qué más….? Ah! Sip, weno, soy un año más vieja…. Y un poco más cerca de la muerte por agobio. A pesar de estar en vacaciones. XD  
Desearía escribir más, pero necesito un gelocatil con urgencia pq mi cabeza parece hecha de plomo, así que las ganas de continuar son muuuy bajas. Total, k no estoy para dar más cuerda, lo siento.  
Bueno, a ver cuando puedo subir el 16… ¡NOS VEMOS!  
-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Hogsmeade**

Con lentitud, iba sorbiendo la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla de madame Rosmerta, dejando que descendiera lentamente hasta llegar a su estómago, intentando degustar al completo aquella exquisitez como si descubrir todos sus sabores fuera lo más importante que tuviera entre manos.

Hacía ya una hora que había entrado en la taberna junto con Hagrid quien, tras muchas súplicas, había logrado que Harry fuera con él en la salida a Hogsmeade. La verdad es que de no haber sido por él habría renunciado a ir, cansado de ver a los alumnos correteando por aquí y allí alegres al salir de la escuela. Y no era que no le agradase aquél lugar, más bien el contrario, pero no hacía más de un día del descubrimiento de la intromisión de su mejor amiga en sus recuerdos y lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos instantes era ver a alguien; más bien deseaba quedarse sólo y sin nadie que le rodease.

Le resultaba duro y difícil de creer ver como estaban las cosas. ¡Por Merlín, lo había visto todo, absolutamente TODO¿Qué debía hacer? Aún haber dicho que no diría nada, y sabía que no lo haría, estaba su cara… llena de terror, temor, hacia él. Le temía.

Suspiró.

Le temía… Hermione le tenía miedo. Había visto todo lo que había tenido que pasar, pero no era suficiente, también conocía sus emociones, sus PENSAMIENTOS. Y sabía que había aquellos que más le confundían y, aún no comprenderlos, estaba seguro que ella sí había logrado hacerlo.

De nuevo, suspiró resignado. _"No debí regresar… Éste no es mi sitio."_ pensó con tristeza.

- ¡Mira Harry!- dijo alguien acercándose.- ¡Mira a quien he encontrado!

Un enorme Hagrid se abría paso por entre la multitud a grandes pasos y sin ningún problema y, tras él, una figura mucho más menuda, iba siguiéndole con una gran sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro.

- Buenos días, Harry.- dijo haciéndole un caluroso abrazo.

- Hola, profesora Padmess.

- ¡Oh, no, Harry! No me llames así, por favor.- dijo con rubor.- Ya no soy tu maestra¿recuerdas?

- Perdón.

- La he encontrado en la entrada. ¡Deberías ver la de gente que hay!

- Debía ir a por un par de recados y, como ha empezado a llover, pues he tenido que entrar.- dijo tras pedir un té de ala de mariposa, la especialidad de la casa.- ¿Qué tal te va? Tonks os hace Defensa¿no?

- Sí.

- Es muy buena aurora, seguro que aprendéis mucho con ella. Gracias Rosmerta.- agradeció cuando se lo llevó.

- De nada, cariño.

- La verdad es que son una clase excelente. Aunque admito que un poco traviesos.- dijo el semigigante guiñándole un ojo.

- En eso tienes razón, Hagrid. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de haberles hecho clase, aunque solo fuera por un año. La verdad es que habiendo conocido a tu padre y sus amistades, imaginaba que serías su fiel retrato. Me alegra ver que el juicio de tu madre también está patente en ti.- dijo con una risita de complejidad.

Harry se alegró al oírla hablar de sus padres, aunque solo fuese nombrándoles, pues hacía que dejara de pensar en todos sus problemas para escucharla con renovado interés.

- ¡Oh, ya lo creo! La pequeña Lily… Una alumna modelo.

- Resultó impactante cuando salieron juntos, pero hacían tan buena pareja…

- ¿En qué trabajaban mis padres?- preguntó al desconocer la vida de sus padres tras la escuela.

- Veamos…- dijo Hilda con el semblante distraído.- James se hizo de las Fuerzas Mágicas de Asalto junto con Sirius. Las FMA son el grupo especial del cuerpo de aurores. Cuando algo se pone peliagudo o afecta a partes internas del Ministerio, los de asalto intervienen. Actualmente no existen puesto que teóricamente nos encontramos en tiempo de paz.- dijo con un suspiro enojado.- En realidad, ahora mismo los aurores desempeñan los dos papeles.- sonrió al mirarle a sabiendas de cuál era su deseo.- Y en cuanto a tu madre… Trabajó en el puesto de Relaciones Intermuggles.

- ¿Relaciones qué?

- Intermuggles. Éste también es un puesto que ha desaparecido.- dijo con pesar.- Antes, existía un departamento dedicado a una abierta relación con los muggles, no sólo del país, sino de todo el mundo. Había una colaboración con los otros departamentos mágicos con la finalidad de conseguir una coordinación frente al secretismo mágico que existía hacia la sociedad no-mágica. Es como el departamento de Arthur, solo que más grande e importante. Ambos eran muy buenos en su trabajo. Aunque el trabajo de tu padre sacaba de sus casillas a Lily.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué casi siempre estaba trabajando.- intervino Hagrid con seriedad.- En aquellos años, Quien-tú-sabes luchaba por el poder, así que eran frecuentes las intervenciones de las fuerzas de asalto.

- Como los pocos integrantes aún con vida han sido los mismos entrenadores de los actuales aurores, éstos son mucho mejores que antes. Murri es uno de ellos.

- ¿Ojoloco?- dijo antes de darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Sí, Alastor Murri o Ojoloco, como lo has llamado, era uno de los integrantes de las fuerzas de asalto. En realidad, ambas fuerzas, los aurores y los de la FMA, actuaban juntas ante las situaciones difíciles así que se conocían entre ellos, por lo que al terminar con la Era de Terror, casi todos los restantes se integraron en el cuerpo instruyendo a los nuevos y viejos.

- ¿Pero por qué se disolvió el cuerpo de asalto¿Acaso ya no era útil?

- Según Fudge no.- dijo Hilda.- Cuando Voldemort desapareció…- dijo a media voz sin hacer caso a su propio escalofrío.- … Fudge fue nombrado Primer Ministro en vez de Mauch, el principal candidato al puesto. Su política, en un inicio beneficiosa para la sociedad, fue eliminando aquello que consideró innecesario. Creía que debían deshacerse de aquello que recordaba los malos tiempos y empezar de nuevo. Claro que fue un buen avance, pero también supuso un retiro de muchos hombres y mujeres que habían dado sus vidas por dar aquella paz. Murri, por ejemplo, tuvo que retirarse.

- Entonces Fudge fue considerado el avance hacia la paz. Pero ahora no es más que una sucia rata…

- Hagrid…- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pero no comprendo por qué no vuelven a poner al cuerpo en activo…- dijo intentando cortar la mirada reprochadora de Hilda.

- ¿De qué serviría?- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Pues para hacer una fuerza mayor…!

- Harry, los aurores han sido entrenados por los mismos integrantes de la vieja FMA. Ahora son casi tan efectivos como ellos. Quizá les falte experiencia, pero son buenos.

Pero Harry seguía pensando que era una ridiculez. Las FMA se habían creado como un grupo de ataque especializado… en realidad tenía mucho en común con el mundo muggle. Había visto, si bien en películas, que existían varias fuerzas de orden en la sociedad no-mágica. Por ejemplo, en América, no era lo mismo el cuerpo de policía que la CIA, aún cuando ambos se dedicaban al servicio del orden y la justicia. ¿Cómo entonces podían decir que un auror era lo mismo que un miembro de las fuerzas de asalto? Era como comparar un maestro con un profesor universitario¿no? Por más empeño que hubiera por entrenar al cuerpo de aurores, nunca éstos serían iguales o mejores que sus maestros pues su finalidad era distinta.

- Sea como sea, no hay nada más.- dijo el chico a media voz.

- Bueno…- susurró Hilda con una sonrisa.- Aún existe el Fénix…

Con una sonrisa amarga, Harry correspondió a su guiño. La verdad es que tenía razón, pero él no creía que el grupo de Dumbledore fuera capaz de enfrentarse a toda una amenaza.

Sorbió un poco de la cerveza que aún mantenía entre las manos y dejó que la conversación ahora trivial entre Hagrid y Hilda siguiera lejos de su atención. Hasta que un grito lejano seguido de una fuerte explosión hizo que todo se silenciara de golpe para seguir con histéricos gritos de temor.

- ¿Pero qué…?- exclamó tras el impacto inicial.

La gente, antes alegre y sonriente, ahora se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos, agachada en el suelo o debajo las mesas mientras una pequeña lluvia de polvo caía del techo de la taberna.

Fuera, lejos de la protección del edificio, decenas de personas corrían aterrorizadas por las calles escapando de algo que no lograba ver. De fondo, otras explosiones resonaban en el aire iluminadas por luces de colores. Todo aquello no hacía sino que aumentar el pánico entre los inquilinos que temblaban entre la creciente oscuridad.

- ¡Iré a ver qué sucede…!- gritó Hilda por encima del ruido.- ¡Hagrid, vamos!

Harry, intrigado por lo que sucedía, temeroso de que fuera un ataque al pacífico pueblo, hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero fue detenido.

- ¡No! Harry, quédate aquí.

- ¿Por qué¡Yo también puedo…!- gritó con enojo.

- ¡He dicho que te quedes aquí!

- ¡Pero…!

- Escucha.- dijo con una sonrisa que quería aparentar calma.- Debes quedarte. Eres el único que puede protegerlos¿de acuerdo? Por favor…

El chico, cerrando la boca con el entrecejo fruncido, la miró sin decir nada.

- No te preocupes. Enseguida volvemos.- dijo con un guiño.

Hilda, agarrando con fuerza su varita, salió del tembloroso local seguida por un ceñudo Hagrid quien, siguiendo sus órdenes, cerró la puerta tras él.

_"Genial."_ pensó con rabia. ¿Por qué siempre era tratado como un niño¡Sabía luchar, maldita sea!

Con cuidado, se acercó a la ventana para ver, con sorpresa, una gran y terrorífica marca en el cielo. La calavera y la serpiente. _"¡Voldemort!"_

- ¡Por Merlín!- gritó ahogadamente una voz a su espalda. A sabiendas que el descubrimiento de la señal crearía una oleada de pánico, se giró hacia su descubridor.

- Señora Rosmerta…

Una nueva explosión les hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Oiga!- dijo cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo para hacerla despertar. Ella no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en aquella horripilante marca en el cielo, demasiado impactada para apartarla de allí. Sin embargo, la fuerza del chico la hizo reaccionar.- ¿Hay algún sótano en la taberna¡Debemos esconder a toda esta gente…!

- Sí… sí, hay un almacén…

- ¿Es muy hondo¡Rosmerta!- gritó con fuerza para hacerse oír.- ¿Es muy hondo¡Debe guiar a la gente hasta allí!

- Yo… de-de acuerdo.- con dificultad, la mujer se puso en pie.- ¡Yen¡Yen¡Hacia el almacén!

- ¡De prisa!- bramó.- ¡Vamos, muévanse, todos hacia abajo!

Los clientes, medio agachados, iban dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que conducía a la cocina donde, escondida tras una montaña de cajas, había una tabla de madera que cubría una pequeña escalera de piedra.

Harry, aún ir ayudando a la gente a levantarse y seguir a los demás, no se apartaba de la puerta, incapaz de dejar de mirar, de reojo, aquella gran cicatriz forjada en el tempestuoso cielo cada vez más negro.

- ¡Harry!- gritó una voz entre el tumulto.

Directos hacia él, un grupo de cinco chicos salieron de entre los demás con los rostros pálidos y asustados.

- ¡Dean¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo al reconocerlos. Seamus, Dean, David Streford y dos chicos más de la misma casa se congregaron a su alrededor.

- Tomábamos algo. ¿Qué está pasando?

- No estoy seguro…- como toda respuesta les indicó a la Marca Tenebrosa haciendo que contuvieran, aterrados, el aliento.- Deberíais ir con los demás. Esto no es seguro.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Seamus.

Otra explosión hizo temblar a toda la taberna haciendo que un par de vigas cedieran y las ventanas se rompieran. Asustados, la gente se lanzó alocadamente hacia el refugio improvisado haciendo que algunos fueran heridos.

Por suerte los había empujado justo a tiempo antes de recibir la caída de una de las vigas de madera. Durante unos diminutos segundos, el ruido desapareció haciendo que un doloroso silencio taponara sus oídos. Se sentía molido, como si algo hubiera pasado por encima dejándolo completamente destrozado. El polvo cubría casi toda su vista, y el suelo era peligroso por los pequeños cristales que amenazaban en clavarse en todo aquél que se atreviera a pisarlos. Aquella pequeña y cálida taberna era ahora un cúmulo de escombros. Así, con cuidado, intentó ponerse en pie intentando evitar los peligrosos cristales de colores.

- ¿Estáis bien?- dijo entre toses.

Con una mueca de dolor, se quitó un pequeño fragmento clavado en la palma de su mano derecha, e improvisó un vendaje con un pañuelo blanco que por suerte llevaba encima.

- ¿Dean, Seamus?- decía una voz que identificó como a su cazador David.

- ¡Aquí!

- Nos ha dado de lleno.- jadeó otro.

- Estamos vivos. De habernos dado ahora ni siquiera respiraríais.- sentenció Harry.

Tras comprobar que todos estaban bien a pesar del polvo que ensuciaba sus ropas y daba a los rostros una expresión de soldados de guerra, se dirigió con urgencia hacia la cocina. Con alivio vio que aún estaba medianamente intacta. Abrió la trampilla y vio como Rosmerta le miraba desde abajo.

- Quédense ahí, estarán bien.

- ¿Queda alguien¿Y tú, muchacho?

- No se preocupe. Vosotros, bajad.- dijo con severidad hacia los chicos.

- ¡Ni hablar!- protestó Seamus.

- He dicho que adentro, allí estaréis seguros.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

- Buscar a los demás.

- Te acompañamos.

- No.

- ¡Somos del ED! Nos enseñaste, trabajamos en equipo…

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó perdiendo los estribos. Las explosiones seguían, aunque los gritos de pánico habían cesado.- Dejad ya lo del ED¡no es más que un juego al que decidimos jugar! Esto es la realidad¿no lo veis?

- No, eres tú quien no lo ve.- dijo con seriedad Seamus.- Nos apuntamos para aprender, y lo hicimos. Tú nos enseñaste bien. Saldremos, con o sin ti.

- No os dejaré…

- ¿Qué harás, castigarnos? Tú mismo has dicho que fue un juego, por ello no nos puedes mandar.

- ¡Muy bien! Vosotros tres, abajo.- les dijo a los demás y, a pesar de sus protestas, enseguida cesaron con su peligrosa mirada que les advertía de la falta de paciencia.- Cerrad desde dentro, así nadie podrá entrar.

Tomó un pote de mermelada que había en el suelo y dibujó tres runas encima la madera. Al ver satisfactoriamente el resultado, se levantó, aplicó un hechizo de permanencia, y encaminó hacia la salida lamiéndose los dedos. Era realmente buena.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó sin disimular su intriga un curioso Dean.

- Runas de protección. No es que sean muy poderosas, pero al menos harán algo.

- No sabía que hacías Runas…

- Lo aprendí de un libro.- apartó un par de piedras y, enfilándose sobre ellas, consiguió salir a la calle.

La calle estaba desolada. Se veían las fachadas algo maltrechas, algunas más que otras, pero nadie por allí. Sin embargo, el paisaje ruinoso se veía por doquier. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, decidió empujar el miedo para obligarse a andar.

La lluvia hacía que, al caer, levantara el polvo de las ruinas haciendo que una sucia niebla limitara su visión reduciéndola y dándoles la sensación de soledad. Incluso las ruidosas explosiones habían dejado de retronar en el aire dejando, sólo, una escalofriante sensación de frío y perturbadora paz. _"Al menos, ellos están a salvo…"_ pensó con un pequeño alivio, no sólo por haberlos salvado, sino también por no faltar a la confianza que había depositado en él Hilda al dejarlos a su cargo.

_"Parece mentira que todos ellos sean magos…"_ se dijo con enojo tras el suspiro inicial. En verdad, se había quedado estupefacto al ver la fragilidad de toda aquella gente¿tan rápido abandonaban? Eran realmente patéticos. Y, aún cuando le costara confesar, se sentía orgulloso de los dos chicos que le seguían. Habían defendido su postura recordándole que él había sido su tutor… Odiaba que sus vidas estuvieran ahora en su conciencia, pero, aún así, estaba orgulloso.

- Está bien. Actuaremos como un equipo.- dijo tras indicarles que se escondieran tras unas macetas enormes que había frente una tienda llamada "La flor Cantarina".- Vosotros dos iréis por ésa calle y yo por ésta. Si sucediera algo lanzad chispas rojas…- susurró tras acordarse del método utilizado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto.- Id con mucho cuidado.

- Descuida.

- Nos vemos aquí dentro de… quince minutos.

Ambos afirmaron y se fueron internándose en aquella húmeda cortina de polvo dejándolo sólo.

Inspiró un par de veces buscando su templanza, y salió del escondite con los sentidos en alerta y la varita en alto.

_"Bueno, un problema menos."_ pensó mientras avanzaba con cautela. Había enviado a los dos chicos fuera de peligro. Y, de igual forma, él se había destinado el camino correcto hacia el punto de la batalla. No podía decir como lo sabía, sólo comprendía que la energía fluía hacia aquella dirección, y, al estar atado al flujo, podía presentir su punto más fuerte.

Podía sentir como la adrenalina le extasiaba haciendo que aumentara el ritmo de avance. Sus dos preocupaciones principales habían sido desechadas: la gente asegurada y los chicos fuera del mayor peligro. Hubiera querido asegurarse dejándoles a la taberna, pero ellos mismos lo habían pedido así que, a menos de peligros inferiores, estaba seguro que no les iba a suceder nada. Las runas, las más simples y de las pocas que conocía al encontrarlas en la mayoría de los libros viejos, y su instrucción hecha por él mismo, garantían sus dos responsabilidades.

Un par de enormes explosiones de energía que sólo él pudo sentir, hizo que su disimulado paso se convirtiera en una frenética carrera para llegar hasta el mismo centro de todo.

Estaba seguro… ÉL estaba allí.

Un rayo de chispas azules impactó contra el balcón que tenía justo encima haciendo que se derrumbara sobre él. Así que, con un precipitado _protego_, consiguió crear una burbuja de aire que le protegió de ser aplastado. Pero no pudo evitar el duro golpe al caer por la presión que le dejó inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un gruñido de dolor, se puso la mano en su temple derecha para encontrarse con el tacto de una herida. Un pequeño reguero de sangre caía por su rostro, pero aquello no era lo que le mareaba. Palpó a su alrededor para ver que estaba dentro de un extraño iglú de hierro, piedras y cristales, que se sostenía sin comprender el cómo. Sin embargo, las ruinas que le cubrían eran demasiado pesadas para apartarlas por sus propias manos, y cada vez podía respirar menos entre todo el polvo que le rodeaba. Sentía escozor en sus ojos haciendo que le llorasen incontroladamente, y la presión en el pecho no hacía sino aumentar. ¡Se estaba asfixiando! Y, por más que lo intentara, el sentimiento de clastofóbia incapacitaba todo razonamiento.

Empezó a dar patadas contra las piedras sin resultado. Las golpeó, empujó y gritó sin conseguir nada más que ensuciar aún más sus pulmones y herirse inútilmente. Pero, al sentir la falta de aire limpio, su cuerpo empezó a decaer sumiéndole en la tranquilidad, permitiendo que, tras el impulso instintivo, su razonamiento tuviera unos segundos de libre acción.

- _Ex-Expeliarmus_…- dijo con voz ahogada, pero nada más que un par de chispas rojas salieron de la punta de su varita.- _Expeliar_… _mus_… _Expeliarmus_…

Otro ataque de tos hizo que tuviera que detenerse entre jadeos y náuseas. Estaba realmente mareado.

- Maldita sea…- susurró con amargor.- Ni siquiera… he podido… Vold…

Cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. El polvo estaba pegado a su piel, impregnado en el aire y en la ropa.

Estaba perdido. Con desmesurado trabajo conseguía tragar algo de aire antes de que los mareos le apurasen demasiado para poder abrir de nuevo los ojos aún cuando no había nada por ver.

Estaba helado, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto hacía frío. Su capa se había quedado en la destrozada taberna, y encima la lluvia no había dejado de caer por lo que, además de la baja temperatura del mes, el hecho de estar mojado no hacía sino empeorar.

Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. ¡No podía caer allí! No _iba_ a caer allí. Él era un gran mago, no permitiría que algo como aquello le derrotara.

Entre temblores, se quitó el yérsey y se cubrió la cara con él, haciendo que el aire fuera más respirable. Así, tras un agradecido tiempo, pudo volver a encararse a aquello que tanto le había hecho peligrar. No necesitó de palabras, ni de ningún hechizo que conociera. Apuntó con su varita hacia delante y dejó que la energía fluyera por sí misma, tal y como ya había hecho una vez.

Tras la gran explosión que prosiguió a su magia, Harry cayó al suelo agonizante. Jadeando, intentaba recuperar el aliento entre toses cargados y el decreciente mareo. Aún cuando se obligaba a respirar controladamente, el mero hecho de poder inspirar el aire limpio, o mucho mejor que el anterior, hacía que sus pulmones se expandieran y contrajeran ávidos de más oxígeno. Poco a poco pudo dejar de sentir aquella sensación mareante pasando a la normalidad, donde su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y la humedad. La lluvia, incesante, le pareció deliciosa.

_"Por qué poco…"_ pensó mientras su respiración parecía recuperar su control.

No tuvo tiempo a descansar que un helor, muy diferente al frío atmosférico, empezó a acercarse a él clavándose en su mojada piel. Eran como estacas de hielo, frías y puntiagudas, que le rozaban y arañaban cada vez más profundamente. Un chirrido, penetrante y escalofriante, empezó a oírse silenciando todo lo demás. Era incapaz de sentir o escuchar otra cosa. Como si alguien hubiera cubierto sus orejas con telas de seda y sus ojos con una mancha de algodón.

Su cerebro, adormecido por la falta de oxígeno, empezaba a trabajar con frenética rapidez, instigado por la alarma y el peligro que de repente comprendió correr.

Deméntores.

No podía contar cuantos eran, algunos se escondían entre las sombras, otros, aparecían rodeándole. Apenas había podido levantar la cabeza para verlos, eran muchos. Demasiados. Y él sólo era uno.

Pero lucharía. No había salido de aquél cascarón para esconderse ahora.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, se puso en pie agarrando fuertemente la varita. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar recaer en otro ataque de tos que le hostigaba desde los pulmones. Pero, debía resistir pues aquello le haría perder unos peligrosos segundos que darían el tiempo necesario para que aquellos horribles seres se lanzaran hacia él.

Los negros espectros, oscuros seres de la muerte, se iban acercando lentamente, como si quisieran darle un último suspiro antes de cazarlo, sabedores de que no escaparía a ningún lugar pues no había sitio para huir.

Harry podía sentir el frío sudor recorrerle por el cuerpo, la visión nublándose y unos gritos lejanos resonando en la lejanía medio difusos entre risas afiladas y sin compasión. Movió la cabeza intentando aclararla, y levantó la varita. Debía despejar cualquier duda y centrarse en lo que haría a continuación, esperando el momento oportuno para pasar a la acción. Aún así, sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor era su situación. Sus reflejos disminuían y su resistencia mental era cada vez menor.

Una explosión no muy lejos de él pero lo suficiente para estar fuera su vista, le dio la señal de inicio.

- ¡_Expectro Patronum_!- gritó por encima el ruido que se destapaba ante él.

Los deméntores que habían saltado al ver que su presa atacaba, ahora se difuminaban ante un majestuoso y brillante ciervo. El animal, reluciente como una estrella, emprendió el ataque embistiéndolos uno a uno con su gran corona, alejándolos del chico quien no había podido reprimir más la tos que su cuerpo le obligaba a sacar.

El precioso patronus iba de un lado a otro cubriendo a su creador, etéreo como una nube en invierno y resplandeciente en su grandeza. La invocación no cesaba de luchar contra los deméntores y, aún con la ayuda de Harry intentándoles repeler, los seres seguían yendo hacia ellos deseosos de capturar a su presa. Pero por más que conseguían, otros venían detrás sin tregua como si se multiplicasen. No sabía cuantos se había llevado ya, pero los deméntores seguían y seguían, como si estuviese en medio de un nido de ellos. ¿De dónde habían salido tantos?

- ¡_Expectro Patronum_!

No muy lejos, unas voces gritaron el hechizo haciendo que pequeñas luces brillaran entre la lluvia, apartando a los deméntores y obligándoles a esconderse de nuevo entre las oscuras sombras.

- ¡Harry!- gritó una voz en la distancia.

Un precioso pájaro sobrevoló su cabeza navegando en el aire con sus alas plateadas. Su patronus, alzándose sobre sus dos patas traseras, emprendió una furiosa carrera atravesando todo el grueso de los espectros seguido por aquella majestuosa ave quien, a su galope, se lanzó en picado contra los seres en una desenfrenada lucha.

El chico, siguiendo el camino que iba abriendo su ciervo, pudo escapar de aquella trampa letal.

- ¡Aquí!- indicó un chico tras un pilar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia allí. Dos chicos más le cubrieron las espaldas con sus dos pequeños patronus a su lado.

Cruzaron a toda prisa por una estrecha calle, y giraron hacia su derecha escondiéndose dentro una casa desierta. Otros estaban también allí.

Dean, Lavender, Parvati y Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Collin Creevey y su hermano, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot. Neville iba enfrente y era quien le había guiado hasta allí y, tras suyo, Seamus y Ron cerraban la comitiva.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- tartamudeó sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas del equipo que tú mismo fundaste?- dijo con sarcasmo Ginny apareciendo en la entrada desde dentro el edificio.

- ¿Aún seguís con eso?- murmuró desesperado. ¿Cómo podían seguir hablando de lo mismo¡Por el amor de Dios, aquello era la realidad, no un estúpido juego de niños!

- Quizá tú hayas olvidado la causa, pero nosotros no.

Harry dejó el asunto, era imposible razonar con ellos y, sinceramente, en ésos momentos no tenía la energía suficiente para entablar una larga discusión. Así que, decidiendo que estaba demasiado agotado para ello, prefirió callar.

Se sentó en una pequeña silla con un gruñido e invocó un par de vendas que cubrieron sus heridas.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Los deméntores no se han ido…- dijo Hermione entrando en la sala.- Debemos salir de aquí.

- Detrás hay una salida al jardín.- secundó Ernie Macmillan tras la chica.

Al verle, su mirada decayó centrándose en sus zapatos, perdiendo la voz como si un soplido se la hubiese llevado. Nadie se percató de ello, excepto Harry. _"Me teme…"_ pensó desalentado.

No quería llamar más la atención, es más, hubiera deseado que ninguno de ellos estuviera allí… ¡No quería ser responsable de ellos! Pero, en vez de decirlo con voz malhumorada y gritos de rabia, esperó a que dejaran las discusiones y se adelantó tomando una de las capas colgadas en el perchero.

Fuera estaban otros cuatro alumnos más: Alice Seaggle, Will Taylor, Sheila Glamen y Joseph Estreth, todos ellos compañeros suyos en Magia Antigua. Estaban silenciosos en el jardín, con las varitas en sus manos y sus rostros entre atemorizados y valerosos. Solo Alice se mantenía con una templada calma, recostada en uno de los bordes destrozados del muro, en una tranquila espera.

Harry la miró con una ceja levantada, como preguntándole qué hacía allí.

- Que sea de Slytherin no significa que comparta ésa opinión.- dijo con una indicación de cabeza hacia la marca que seguía brillando.

- Corres peligro. Más que ellos.- murmuró a media voz al pararse a su lado mientras los demás se organizaban.

- También escondida.- se encogió de hombros y, aún aparentar tranquilidad, Harry supo que por dentro la chica estaba realmente aterrorizada.

Encabezando el grupo sin necesidad de pactarlo con nadie, Harry se adelantó a ellos cruzando la pared derruida para llegar hasta el otro jardín de la casa de enfrente. Con firmeza, entró por la puerta trasera hacia la cocina y, haciendo acoplo de su valentía, cruzó la casa en silencio y la varita en alto con todos sus sentidos en alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

Abrió levemente la puerta de entrada y aseguró, con la mirada, la desierta calle. Nada parecía rondar por allí. Sin embargo, podía sentir los gritos y explosiones no muy lejos de él, reflejados en la oscuridad con destellos de luces de colores.

Sin esperar a nadie, empezó a correr directo hacia el final de la calle donde, tras un recodo, sabía que estaba el auténtico combate. No le importaba que le siguieran o no, el único pensamiento que tenía era ir hacia allí, debía llegar. _Necesitaba_ llegar. No lo comprendía, era más fuerte que él, como si una fuerza forjada en el destino le impulsara a ir hacia allí, fuera de cualquier razonamiento o lógica común.

Los sonidos dejaron de existir, el frío y el mismo suelo desapareció, incluso el aire que le retenía se difuminó haciendo que nada más que aquella sensación existiera en su mente, en su cuerpo.

Una explosión de luz se presentó ante él con una escena increíble.

Entre rayos y destellos, dos fuerzas combatían justo al centro mientras, a su alrededor, dos vistas se dividían entre ellos. Varios cuerpos estaban repartidos por toda la gran plaza, desde figuras cubiertas por capas de todos los colores, hasta individuos enmascarados con caras de metal y ropas negras. Pero tanto los que descansaban echados al suelo, como los que se mantenían aún en pie, iban cubiertos de heridas y barro, como si aquella cruenta batalla que estaba viendo hubiese cobrado ya algunas víctimas, suficientes.

Tras él, los chicos fueron llegando. Todos, sin excepción, se quedaron mudos al ver lo que acontecía, impactados por la violencia que estaba presenciando el lugar.

Pero su llegada no pasó desapercibida.

Un par de ojos se desvió hasta encontrarle haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

"_Bienvenido… Potter._" susurró una voz en su mente. Tarde, se dio cuenta que no había levantado sus barreras destrozadas tras su encierro entre ruinas. Y aún cuando aquello le alarmó haciendo que volviera a levantarlas con urgencia, ÉL ya le había visto. Su llegada había sido anunciada.

Quiso dar un paso hacia el combate, cuando la presencia de los deméntores llegó hasta ellos haciendo que se giraran olvidando aquello que ahora les daba la espalda. Su propia lucha estaba a punto de empezar. Pero Harry no iba a participar en ella.

El chico, sin pararse a hacer frente a la amenaza que les cortaba la retirada, decidió seguir hacia delante. Un par de hechizos le hicieron reaccionar lanzándose hacia un lado. Se levantó con rapidez del suelo, y contraatacó a su atacante con un potente _expeliarmus_. No consiguió desarmarlo, pero su intención hizo efecto permitiendo que, tras su respuesta, tuviera el tiempo necesario para levantarse y encararse preparado al desconocido mortífago. El hombre no era muy alto, tampoco demasiado bajo, apenas le pasaba un dedo a Harry. Y aquello le alentó eliminando sus miedos, tampoco era tan grande. Aún a pesar de tener una presencia terrorífica que le imponía respeto y poder, el chico ya no los veía como individuos superiores o capaces de matarle con un solo golpe. Quizá por haber crecido, quizá por ser más poderoso, pero Harry ya no sentía aquél terror, sino que, aún el miedo, la euforia de la lucha hacía que perdiese el temor hacia su enemigo viéndolo mucho más cerca que nunca hasta entonces. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un hombre.

Agarró con fuerza su varita sin hacer el menor caso a la herida de su mano, y se lanzó directo hacia un sorprendido mortífago que, a pesar de la sorpresa que le supuso ver que aquél muchacho no salía corriendo al verle, no dejó que aquello afectara a sus reflejos. Sus hechizos y maldiciones se unieron con los demás en una orquestra de luces y explosiones.

Harry enseguida vio que aquél rival tampoco era tan difícil. No sabía si por sus entrenamientos o por el mero hecho de haberle perdido aquél miedo casi irracional hacia aquellas máscaras de hierro frías y reflectantes. Lo que sí supo con solo empezar fue que no iba a perder aquél combate.

- ¡_Desmaius_!- gritó tras esquivar un _Avada_ cubriéndose con una pared medio derruida.

El hombre, incapaz de reaccionar con la misma rapidez, cayó inconsciente al suelo con un golpe sordo. Harry se levantó de lo que ahora no era más que ruina pulverizada y que le había salvado la vida, y se apartó un mojado flequillo que le caía encima el ojo dejando completamente a la vista su famosa cicatriz.

Una explosión a su espalda le hizo tambalearse hacia delante. No se había dado cuenta de un ataque que iba directo hacia él. Sin embargo, éste fue detenido a casi dos palmos de él.

- ¡Potter¿Se puede saber qué haces?- gritó una voz por detrás. Una mano nudosa y dura, le obligó a agacharse.- ¡Guardia permanente¡Nada de despistarse!

- Gracias.- dijo a media voz antes de cerrar instintivamente los ojos cuando el hombre lanzó un potente rayo rojo hacia su atacante.

- ¡Nada de gracias¡GUARDIA PERMANENTE!- gritó con convicción.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Es que no te habían dicho que te mantuvieras a resguardo?

Al centro, los dos hombres seguían enviándose hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Parecía que nada pudiera interrumpir aquella lucha, excepto un objetivo común. Un objetivo que se había delatado no solo con su llegada, sino ahora también con su exacta posición.

- ¡Harry…!- exclamó con una sorpresa que se transformó en miedo.

Aprovechando que el viejo hombre se percataba por vez primera de su presencia, lanzó un poderoso hechizo que le lanzaría lejos de allí, incapacitándole y dejándole fuera de combate por un tiempo. Sabía que el _Avada_ requería de mucha energía pues su nivel era considerable, por lo que aquello le supuso el remedio más sencillo. Antes debía terminar con alguien más.

Sin embargo, el viejo reaccionó más rápido de lo que esperaba desviando su ataque e impidiéndole escapar.

- Vamos, Tom… No querrás irte ya¿verdad?

Mosqueado por su absurda insistencia, se lanzó con odio hacia el viejo hombre.

El ataque, descuidado por los hombres que luchaban, fue directo hacia otro de los combates que tenían lugar impactando con fuerza contra una mujer que fue lanzada hacia atrás hasta golpearla de espaldas contra una pared.

Harry, horrorizado, vio como todo aquello pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incapaz de hacer nada. Solo pudo levantarse llevado por la urgencia hacia la mujer que ahora resbalaba hacia el suelo inconsciente. Un mortífago se lanzó directo hacia él, pero el chico ni siquiera reparó en su ataque, solo la silueta ensangrentada y rota de la chica ocupaba su visión. Algo o alguien detuvo al atacante de Harry, no miró hacia atrás, pero más tarde supuso que Ojoloco había reemprendido otra lucha.

- ¡Hilda!- gritó un hombre que corría junto a ella.

Remus Lupin bramó con locura al ser frenado por otro enmascarado. Como si la rabia le hubiese poseído, empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro reduciendo a todo aquél que se interponía en su camino.

Se agachó a su lado y comprobó su pulso. Aún ser débil, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Sin embargo su aspecto era realmente preocupante, y, aún los esfuerzos de Remus por llegar hasta allí, nadie parecía poder llegar hasta ellos para poder socorrerla. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus conocimientos de curación eran prácticamente nulos. Lo único que sabía era crear unas vendas y realizar un par de pociones de desintoxicación. ¿De qué le servía?

Temblando de preocupación, decidió hacer lo único que sabía cubriendo sus heridas con limpias vendas blancas. Pero se detuvo al ver una fea mancha oscura cubriendo el hombro derecho y parte del pecho. La ropa que debería haberla cubierto estaba quemada. ¿Era aquello el impacto del hechizo? Era escalofriante. Su piel, antes suave y delicada, era ahora una zona seca y oscurecida, parecía una quemada, pero su perfección en los definidos bordes la delataba.

Levantó la mirada buscando a Remus con urgencia, pero lo único que vio fue como otro hechizo era lanzado fuera del círculo de combate que había en el centro e impactaba contra un grupo de magos que se debatían cerca de donde el hombre lobo luchaba por hacerse camino. Con indiferencia de quienes fueran y el bando que ocupaban, todos cayeron al suelo sin llegar a percatarse de lo acontecido. Algunos de los que se encontraban cerca miraron aterridos hacia los dos magos. Parecía que nada era capaz de parar aquella lucha y, antes de que llegara a su fin, lo más seguro era que todos los allí presentes caerían víctimas de la magia de los dos titanes sin que esto perturbara en lo más mínimo.

Un hombre pasó por delante lanzando un hechizo a su espalda que fue respondido con otro desde detrás. Ambos detuvieron su carrera a cuatro pasos del chico y reiniciaron su combate. Un combate que duró poco. El mortífago rápidamente lo eliminó con un _Avada_ antes de ser interceptado por otro mago que, al ver como moría su compañero, se lanzó sobre el enemigo con puños y patadas. Pero, poco después de tirarse encima cayendo los dos al suelo, la fachada de la casa que tenían a su espalda se derrumbó sepultándolos a ambos. El desprendimiento había sido causado por un hechizo de otros dos que no repararon en ellos ni tampoco les importó demasiado absortos en sus propios movimientos.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, toda aquella matanza… Muchos de los caídos habían sido por negligencias de los demás o suyas propias, ingenuos a lo que les rodeaba, sin importarles lo que sus acciones podían conllevar. Aquella no era una honorable batalla, sino una estúpida lucha cuyos participantes no eran más que malditos individuos sin razón. ¿Acaso no veían lo que estaba pasando¿No se daban cuenta de que muchos morían por su culpa? Decían defender la libertad o el poder, luchar por el Bien o el Mal, llegar hasta lo más alto en un estúpido camino que sólo les llevaría hacia uno mismo y su propia destrucción. ¿Es que no lo veían¡Malditos ingenuos¿A dónde les llevaba todo aquello? _"A la muerte."_ pensó con furia. _"Imbéciles. ¿Cómo pueden decir que lo hacen por el bien cuando esto sólo les lleva a la muerte? Por su culpa muchos más morirán. ¿Y para qué¿Por qué¿Cómo pueden tomarse la vida tan a la ligera¿Con qué derecho!"_ Miró con rabia contenida hacia la chica que descansaba inconsciente al suelo, entre polvo y agua, con sus facciones flácidas aún cuando el dolor debía ser impresionante. No lo comprendió, no podía hacerlo.

_"¿CON QUÉ DERECHO!"_ se dijo con un grito de odio.

Cerró los puños con fuerza haciendo que sus uñas se clavasen en la piel y se levantó echando a correr cada vez con más velocidad sin importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lejos de cualquier mirada horrorizada o desesperada que pudiese dirigirse hacia él en un mudo grito de alarma.

- ¡MALDITOS SEAIS!- gritó por encima de las explosiones.

Una áurea roja cubrió el chico. Sentía que su sangre bullía con una furia que le nublaba todo razonamiento. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera era capaz de percatarse de lo que hacía, sólo corría desesperado hacia los dos hombres que, al oírle, detuvieron su combate.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar.

Cegado por el odio y la rabia, Harry lanzó el brazo derecho con el que sujetaba la varita hacia delante sin pensar en lo que hacía ni pasaría, dejándose llevar por la furia que taponaba sus oídos y nublaba su visión.

Una potente explosión impactó al centro de la plaza haciendo que todo el pueblo temblase por su magnitud amenazando en derrumbarse. El impacto fue tal, que el aire desapareció de los pulmones de todo aquél que había a su redonda, sus corazones dejaron de funcionar y, lo que no fue más que un par de agonizantes segundos, les horrorizó.

Poco a poco, la húmeda nube que cubría toda la plaza fue disipándose dejando un sorprendente espectáculo.

Decenas de cuerpos estaban echados al suelo, la mayoría inconscientes, los demás sangrando y demasiado impactados para reaccionar. La plaza estaba completamente destruida. Los edificios más próximos se habían derrumbado quedando poco más que restos de muebles y paredes. Era realmente increíble que el resto del pueblo aún se mantuviera en pie aún todo por lo que había tenido que aguantar.

Al centro, un par de figuras se levantaban rodeadas por un par de extraños escudos. Tan pronto como pudieron ver, quedaron mudos al ver a su alrededor. La explosión había hecho un pequeño cráter justo debajo sus pies, y sólo ellos se levantaban intactos del impacto.

Cerca de ellos, un chico los miraba con odio. Jadeaba y se mantenía en pie apoyándose con las manos encima sus rodillas, pero, a pesar de su fatiga y decreciente fuerza, seguía mirándolos con el mismo sentimiento. Y era éste el que lograba mantenerlo derecho, el odio irradiaba de él con fuerza aún cuando toda su energía hubiese sido expulsada. Ni siquiera era consciente de su estado, sólo seguía mirándolos, imponente e inflexible, sin parpadear. Hasta que su cansancio le arrebató la conciencia sumiéndole en una perturbadora paz.

Voldemort había sonreído.


	16. Dudas I Atado a la muerte

¡Capítulo 16! No he tardado tanto¿verdad? Aunque he de admitir que he dedicado mucho tiempo para éste capítulo, pero de hecho pensé que mejor os lo dejaba ya hecho y así me sacaba un peso de encima. Seguramente no podré volver a ponerme a escribir hasta dentro de unas semanas, concretamente hasta la segunda de setiembre. Espero que después de los exámenes (ojalá me los quite ya!) pueda volver a meterme con el fic pues llega lo más emocionante y que tantas ganas tengo de escribir. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Lolo:** espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes… Por cierto, no pensé que eras chica por el nick que llevas (lo digo al ver que te dices en femenino). Bueno¿no te gusta que se encuentre solo? Uy, pues me vas a detestar. XD Cuando Hermione se mete en el pensadero ve TODOS, y repito, TODOS los recuerdos. Allí lo ha metido absolutamente todo lo que puede recordar, y ella lo ha visto todo. La razón es simple, dije que para poder proteger la mente debía ordenar sus recuerdos. Y una forma fácil y sencilla de hacerlo es así puesto que puede ir revisándolos uno tras otro. (Así mismo lo hace Dumbledore.) ¿Y te gusta el dragón? Mejor, pq yo lo adoro. Y debes saber que tiene un papel muy importante, en éste capítulo se destapa gran parte de él. Aunque no toda ;) Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, me halaga que me digas eso, sobretodo que soy la única k recibe tus reviews… Sinceramente, me enorgullece que lo digas. Gracias! Intento seguir con el fic, no te preocupes, solo que es realmente difícil sobretodo si careces de tiempo y, porqué no, ganas. Nos vemos!

**Blackcat:** gracias, black :) Pues trankila, aquí va el siguiente con nada menos que 18 págs. Espero que te guste tanto como a mí (no es broma, ésta vez he quedado satisfecha, aunque veo que al final me he apresurado un poco por terminar y ponerme ya con la faena, parece mentira lo rápido que va el tiempo!) En fin, a ver si nos vemos! Y, sí, lo has escrito bien. Fins aviat, maca.

**Ginger:** jajajajajaja¿te gustan las muertes, eh? Pues no dejes de seguir leyendo! Hasta pronto y gracias por pasarte por aquí :)

Bueno, éste capítulo tiene 18 páginas enteras. Como lo he escrito a ratos, se nota mucho lo que he hecho seguido y lo que no, además añadiré que lo que creo que mejor me ha quedado es el final. He tenido que apresurar la escritura pq ya estamos a mediados de agosto y dentro de muy poco tengo las recuperaciones. Y, aún cuando tengo muy poco para recuperar, se me va la carrera en ello. ¡No tengo más oportunidades! Sí, bueno, siempre hay una materia que se te atraviesa¿no? Pues yo sólo tengo una, una entre trece que hago por curso, pero una que me ensucia el expediente. _Collons_! K le vamos a hacer… Paciencia y sangre fría.  
Pues ale, nos vemos dentro de un mes. Espero no haceros esperar mucho, pero ya advierto que hasta la segunda semana de setiembre no voy a poder ponerme de nuevo. Así que… ¡Que os vaya todo bien y hasta pronto!

-Ithae-

PD: Sed buenos y dejadme reviews, que eso alegra el día. ¿Y quién tiene buen día tras un examen que ha repetido ya no se cuantas veces? Gracias :)

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Dudas I. Atado a la muerte**

El cielo gris se reflejaba en su mirada.

Llevaba ya tres días allí, descansando en la mullida cama blanca de la enfermería de Hogwarts y empezaba a odiar aquél lugar. En todo aquél tiempo no había hecho más que mirar a través de los cristales como caía la lluvia y el movimiento de las nubes cargadas de agua.

No había recibido visitas. Ninguna. Exceptuando los continuos análisis de la señora Promfrey quien sólo veía cuando le llevaba la comida y le revisaba. A parte de eso, estaba completamente solo.

Recordaba haberle preguntado al primer día de haber despertado, pero lo único que obtuvo fue saber que había permanecido inconsciente unas 18 horas desde lo acontecido. Después de aquello, su silencio se hizo permanente. Se sentía débil y exhausto, demasiado cansado para hacer nada o intentar nada.

Terminó de beber el té y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A tientas, buscó sus gafas y el reloj encima la mesita y se sorprendió al ver que había dormido cuatro horas.

Bostezó. ¡Era increíble el sueño que tenía!

Enojado con sólo ver las sábanas que le tapaban, el chico decidió dejar de descansar de una buena vez y levantarse. Necesitó unos minutos para poder llamar la magia que le sostenía, era extraño pues se había convertido en un acto inconsciente. Pero, tras sentir que aquella brisa mágica cubría sus piernas haciendo temblar las sábanas, sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. Sin embargo, sólo aguantó un segundo antes de caer con un golpe sordo al suelo.

Un punzante dolor atravesó su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace!- gritó Promfrey saliendo deprisa de su despacho al oír la caída.- ¡No puede moverse!

La mujer le ayudó a regresar a la cama con duro trabajo. Pero Harry no era capaz de escucharla. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sabía que la magia había ido a él, como siempre¿por qué entonces había desaparecido tan pronto como se había puesto de pie¿Por qué aún ahora que seguía llamándola no regresaba?

- Haga el favor de quedarse aquí.- dijo cubriéndole de nuevo.- Como vuelva a hacer esto le ato en la cama.- fue hacia uno de los armarios y sacó una pequeña botella rellena de un líquido rojo. Puso un poco en un vaso y volvió hacia el chico.- Tenga, bébase esto.

- ¿Qué es?- murmuró sin mucho interés.

- Un revitalizante.- y, sin más, salió de la sala dejándolo solo.

De un golpe se bebió toda la poción con gusto a frambuesa, y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Se alegró que, por una vez, la medicina tuviera buen gusto.

"¿Qué me ocurre¿Por qué de repente no puedo sentir nada de magia en mí?" pensó desalentado. Pero había algo más preocupante aún… "¿Por qué la imagen de mi alrededor se difumina así?" Miró sus manos pero eran perfectamente visibles, podía mirarse mil veces que él se veía perfectamente. En cambio… las paredes, los muebles, incluso la señora Promfrey, todo tenía cierto matiz difuminado, como si algo los distorsionara en sus ojos.

Movió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, pero todo siguió igual. ¿Quizá era la poción? "No, esto ya me pasaba antes de tomármela. Aunque no tan… distorsionado. ¿Qué querrá decir todo esto?" Inquieto, se palpó la rodilla al recordar el dolor de la caída, pero no sintió nada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo! Estaba seguro que las había sentido… sus piernas… aquél dolor¿no había sido real?

Tomó la varita con convicción, y apuntó a un jarrón al otro lado de la habitación.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pero, aún toda su concentración y la perfecta pronunciación del hechizo, nada pasó. El jarrón, estático y tranquilo en su pedestal, permaneció quieto y sin inmutarse. En realidad, sólo las flores se movieron levemente como si una débil brisa les hubiese acariciado. Sorprendido, vio como la imagen se volvió un poco más borrosa, como si el hecho de haber rozado los finos pétalos de las plantas hubiera empeorado más la situación.

- ¡Maldita sea¿Pero qué me ocurre?- se dijo desesperado.- ¡_Accio_ jarrón!

No ocurrió nada excepto que lo que le rodeaba se volvía más y más distorsionado con cada nuevo intento.

- ¡_Diffindo_¡_Engorgio_¡_Incendio_…!- nada parecía perturbar la habitación, ninguna magia, ningún poder.- ¡_Lumos_!- gritó con voz ahogada.

Nada, ni siquiera el más sencillo de los hechizos funcionó.

- _Reducto_…- susurró.

La desesperación se transformó en rabia. Furioso, lanzó la varita contra el jarrón haciéndole caer para romperse en pequeños pedazos.

"_Vamos, para ya."_ dijo una voz grave en su mente.

Tozudo, extendió ambos brazos y, con fuerza, se obligó a concentrar toda su magia. No sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente, pero la razón dejó de funcionar pasando a la persistencia. Sabía que no lograría nada, pero se negaba a aceptarlo forzando todo su cuerpo a lograr lo que quería, a reunir la fuerza de donde fuera aún cuando aquello hacía que un extraño dolor de cabeza empezase a hacer presencia en él.

"_He dicho que te detengas."_ Pero Harry lo ignoró. _"¡Detente, estúpido!"_

-.-.-.-.-_  
_

Un golpe lo lanzó contra las almohadas dejándolo inconsciente al acto.

- Serás imbécil¿acaso pretendías matarte?- dijo aquella voz.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Pero en vez de encontrarse echado en la enfermería, estaba en un espacio enteramente blanco, sin suelo ni techo, que se extendía hasta más allá de su vista.

Enfrente, un malhumorado dragón le miraba con enojo.

- Maldito crío. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

- ¿Qué lugar es éste¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Es que parece un lugar real?

- ¿Cómo?- el animal gruñó y bufó.

- Estás en un plano mental, idiota.

- ¿Un plano…¿Y qué coño hago aquí¿Por qué me has traído?- exclamó con enojo.

- Te he reducido antes de que te hicieras más daño, estúpido. ¿Para qué tienes la cabeza¿Acaso no escuchas cuando te digo que pares!

- ¿Qué pare¡Necesitaba comprender…!

- ¿Comprender¡No hay nada que comprender! No esperes salir bien parado tras liberar toda aquella energía¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo¡No se puede dominar el flujo! Estúpido humano¡no eres más que un pequeño e insensato mocoso¿Es que no te das cuenta?

- ¡No, no me doy cuenta!- gritó. Estaba harto, harto de todo aquello, necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas¡odiaba no saber!- No entiendo porqué no puedo usar la magia, no entiendo porqué parece que todo escape de mi alrededor, no entiendo porqué todo desaparece a mis pies, los recuerdos, pensamientos… ¡No lo comprendo! Y lo que menos entiendo, Shelyak, es todo el interés que tienes en mí. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé lo que es el Pacto del que me hablaste una vez! No sé porqué he sido elegido, no comprendo porqué parece que todo se reduzca a mí¿por qué parece que sea la salida del mundo¡Dímelo de una buena vez!

El dragón, antes sulfurado y agresivo, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras tras evaluarlo unos segundos, y permaneció en silencio. Harry iba a insistir, pero su voz le hizo callar.

- No puedes usar la magia porqué has agotado tu cuerpo. Para usar el flujo de aquella forma tuviste que concentrar gran cantidad de energía… ¿aún recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la pureza de la energía?- no hizo falta que el chico se lo afirmara, su silencio se lo confirmó.- Ahora mismo, no tienes absolutamente nada de energía más que la vital. El hecho de que puedas estar en el mundo mágico es debido a que un mago tiene un poco más de energía que un no-mágico.- hizo una pausa y, con un suspiro, continuó.- La energía vital no es suficiente como para realizar un hechizo, no tiene suficiente poder, por lo que si la fuerzas… puedes acabar matándote. Normalmente es imposible de hacer, pero… tú eres una excepción. Tu fuerza vital es mucho mayor que la de los demás puesto que tu base mágica se refuerza en la absorción del flujo. Si la instas a salir te autodestruirías.

- Pero si cojo la externa…

- Para hacerlo debes usar la tuya.- negó con la cabeza y añadió.- El hecho de perder la visión de tu mundo es una prueba clara hasta qué punto de desgaste has llegado. Hogwarts está protegido con hechizos para los no-mágicos. Todo aquél que no tenga poder suficiente es incapaz de ver el castillo como tal…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso…?- preguntó sorprendido.

- He visto tus recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo¡Maldita sea, fuiste tú¡Tú me robaste los pensamientos!- bramó con furia al comprenderlo. Ahora entendía… la última vez había podido ofrecer resistencia aún cuando perdió. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación de vacío hizo que intentara descubrir la razón y, al buscar en sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta que éstos no existían. Una extraña e inalcanzable manta blanca los cubría haciendo que su acceso fuera imposible.

- Era necesario.

- ¡Necesario¿Por qué!

El dragón se puso en pie mirándolo con una intensidad que habría hecho retroceder a más de uno. Pero a Harry no. Ésta vez no.

- Eran demasiado peligrosos.

Se dio la vuelta y lo que antes había sido blanco se transformó en negro.

- La Onda es la energía que fluye en todos los seres vivos sin importar su naturaleza.- mientras hablaba, una delgada línea azul se formó entre ellos.- Todos estamos atados a ella…- de repente empezó a fluctuar arriba y abajo con una perfección matemática.- Siempre ha existido ésta fluctuación. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo, éste equilibrio entre ambos hemisferios desaparece.

- ¿Por qué?

- El Bien y el Mal son dos caras de una misma moneda. Los dos deben existir para perdurar el equilibrio. Pero, tampoco pueden permanecer igual. A veces, la balanza se desequilibra hacia una parte haciendo que, para volver a la estabilidad, la otra deba crecer en consecuencia.

La perfecta simetría se vio rota al aumentar la curva descendente que se coloreó roja. Inmediatamente, al subir la ascendente creció rivalizando con la otra. Así, tras unos cuantos subir y bajar, la onda fue regresando a su curvatura inicial hasta acercarse a una línea casi recta.

- La Onda se corrige a sí misma. No es estable, es un continuo flujo de desequilibrios que debe buscar su opuesto para regresar a la constante.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

- La Leyenda del Dragón. Cada quinientos años nace uno como yo… eso te dije.- de nuevo silencio. Sólo aquella fina línea iba moviéndose caprichosa en un baile sin fin.- Nosotros no somos más que una corrección de ésta Onda. Nacemos y vivimos solo con éste fin, restaurar el equilibrio.  
Mi función reside en eliminar la fluctuación negativa para regresar a la armonía.

- Sigo sin comprender…

- Al igual que yo resido en una fuerza de la balanza, existe mi opuesto en la otra parte. Ambos somos contrarios.

- Creaciones de la Onda para corregirse.

- Exacto. Cada vez que ésta amenazaba en desequilibrarse decayendo hacia un hemisferio, ha nacido otro opuesto para regularla. Pero para hacerlo, su magnitud debía ser superior.

- No tiene sentido. En éste caso el remedio no cura la enfermedad, sino que la empeora.

- No. Nosotros somos creados como una respuesta, el desequilibrio es anterior.

- ¿Anterior?

- La inestabilidad es constante, pero no su magnitud. A veces es menor, pero ésta siempre acaba llevando a una mayor. Para que lo comprendas. La paz es el resultado de un tambaleo a favor del Bien, por lo que no perdura.

- Entonces el Mal tampoco puede permanecer…

- Es distinto. El Mal crea desequilibrio, el Bien es su búsqueda. El hecho de que el flujo se decante hacia la oscuridad puede llevar a la destrucción del equilibrio y, por tanto, de la Onda. Pero tampoco puede dejar de existir. Ésta es la paradoja de la vida.- dijo con sarcasmo.- El hecho de que yo esté aquí es que la Onda ha llegado al límite de oscilación y debe ser regulada. Aquí entra el Pacto de Unión. Aún cuando todos somos seres unidos al flujo, corresponde a los mismos proporcionar el equilibrio.

- ¿Cómo¿No se corrige a sí misma?

- El Todo es Uno; el Uno es Todo.- Harry no lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía él que ver¿De dónde había salido el desequilibrio, no había dicho que venía de antes?- Tú has nacido para corregir el flujo.

- ¿Yo!- exclamó.- No¿yo¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. No fue un error que te encontrara al despertar. Durante milenios, el Pacto de Unión se ha hecho como un ritual que permitiera reunir el poder necesario para restaurar la estabilidad. Lo mismo hicimos nosotros, aunque tú no fueras consciente de ello.

- ¿Y por qué se hace?

- Para aumentar la fuerza de la balanza. Te he dicho que no soy más que una corrección, no me corresponde decidir el resultado. Proporciono la fuerza necesaria, lo demás reside en la otra parte del Pacto. En éste caso tú. Tú eres el elegido para encabezar la fuerza oponente al desequilibrio.

- ¡Pero yo no lo escogí, al igual que tampoco elegí tener aquella profecía!

- Naciste con el don, y fuiste correspondido.

- ¡No lo pedí!

- Aceptaste. Escogiste salvarme y cerraste el Pacto. Todo cuanto has hecho te ha definido tal y como eres ahora. Y, de la misma forma, te ha dado tu propio destino.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Yo no puedo escoger, NO HE TENIDO ELECCIÓN! Todo cuanto ha sucedido ha sido sin poder hacer nada. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que podía elegir¿Quizá crees que deseaba esto¡Joder¿eso crees!

- ¿Acaso yo he tenido opción?- murmuró con amargor haciendo que Harry callara.- No podemos evitarlo, cada cual tiene su camino y, con o sin gusto, debe aceptarlo. Y yo lo he hecho.

- ¡PUES YO NO¡Me niego!

- ¿Y qué harás?

Harry quedó en silencio. No quería responder, no podía.

- Piénsalo.- dijo el dragón antes de desaparecer.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró otra vez en la cama. Le pesaban los párpados y, aún cuando no quería dormir, su cuerpo le obligó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminó de vestirse y se levantó con lentitud, asegurándose que la magia no escaparía ésa vez. Por suerte, ésta logró sostenerlo, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho.

- ¿Adónde cree que va?- exclamó Promfrey alarmada.

- Me voy. Estoy harto de estar aquí.

- ¡Espere!- pero el chico siguió caminando.- Le he dicho… ¡Potter!

Con aplomo, salió de la enfermería y fue directo hacia las escaleras donde empezó a subirlas con pesadez. Aún cuando podía invocar la energía necesaria para moverse, ésta era débil e inconstante por lo que si no vigilaba podría perderla.

¡Al fin había salido! Después de cinco monótonos días en aquél lugar por fin logró escapar de allí. Nunca antes había encontrado tan agradable el aire del castillo, fuera del olor a analgésico y el aburrido color blanco.

Sabía que gracias a sus dos días de completo descanso había logrado restablecer parte de su magia. Volvía a ver Hogwarts en su totalidad, sin interrupciones, y aquello lo alegró. Temía haber llegado demasiado lejos, pero por suerte era fuerte, aunque debía dar gracias a las pociones de la señora Promfrey. No pensó que tuvieran efecto aparente, sin embargo resultaron una ayuda perfecta a su recuperación. Y quizá hubiera necesitado un par de días más de reposo, pero con sólo pensarlo le entraba un fuerte mareo. No lo hubiera resistido.

Como si los años le pasaran factura, necesitó sentarse un poco antes de continuar con su ascenso. Estaba agotado.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes intentando no pensar en nada. Aquello mismo había hecho tras despertar de la charla con Shelyak. No quería volver a vivir aquella conversación, sabía que debería hacerlo, algo le decía que escondido en ella había más, algo realmente importante que no había mencionado el dragón pero que él sabía.

Unas voces no muy lejos de él, en la planta baja, le hicieron reaccionar.

No le hizo falta saber lo que decían, fuera lo que fuera no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, estar solo y poder ordenar su confusa mente. Algo no iba bien.

Se levantó con cuidado asegurándose que podía hacerlo, y volvió a subir sin detenerse para mirar atrás. Enseguida supo que alguien venía detrás y no sólo uno, sino varios con mucha más rapidez y urgencia que la que él llevaba. Así, no tuvo otro remedio que apurar su marcha.

- Yo miraré esta planta.- dijo uno de ellos.

- Está bien, nosotros nos ocupamos de las otras.

Los pasos siguieron su camino escaleras arriba. Pero Harry, en vez de pararse a descansar, apresuró el paso entre jadeos pues ahora sí estaba seguro. Iban tras él. "Maldición…" pensó con enojo. ¡No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo¡Tenía diecisiete años, por Merlín¿Es que pensaban seguir tratándolo igual? "Muy bien. ¿A éstas jugamos? Pues a ver si me cogéis."

Primera, segunda, tercera… las plantas iban pasando cada vez con más rapidez. Sentía como cada paso le costaba más y más, pero no iba a dejarse coger. ¿Querían encontrarlo¡Pues que buscasen! Él no se lo pondría nada fácil.

- ¡Señor Potter¡Deténgase ahora mismo!- gritó McGonagall una planta por debajo.

- Sí, sí… ahora mismo.- murmuró con sarcasmo.

Salió de la escalera principal y empezó a correr por uno de los pasillos de la quinta planta. Un par de alumnos quedaron sorprendidos al verle pasar a toda velocidad por enfrente. Cruzó a su derecha y se metió en una pequeña aula llena de polvo. Fue directo hacia la otra puerta que llevaba al despacho del profesor aún cuando la sala parecía estar ya en desuso, y no se sorprendió al ver otra salida que daba a unas escaleras de caracol que descendían un piso. Las bajó tropezando peligrosamente en ellas, y salió por otra aula completamente distinta a la anterior.

Se acercó cauteloso a la puerta y comprobó que nadie había fuera excepto un pequeño grupo de chicos jugando a las ranas explosivas. Con toda la calma que pudo, fue hacia ellos y se mezcló con los que observaban el juego.

Siguiendo sus pasos, uno de sus seguidores salió de la sala donde poco antes Harry había pasado. Y, tras una veloz mirada hacia los chicos, decidió seguir pasillo adelante pensando que no se le escaparía.

Harry sonrió al ver como se alejaba y, tras esperar un par de minutos, reemprendió su fugaz huída. Sabía que no duraría mucho. El castillo no era infinito y tarde o temprano debería dar la cara, pero, antes, se lo pondría un poco difícil. Aquello le divertía.

Cruzó toda la planta y se dirigió a otras escaleras que le llevarían hacia uno de los torreones. Se coló tras un gran tapiz abriendo una pequeña puerta de madera con un sencillo _alohomora_ y subió los empinados peldaños hasta llegar a otra puerta. La abrió y un frío aire hibernal llenó sus pulmones.

El pequeño saliente no tenía ningún techo que le protegiera de la lluvia que amenazaba en volver a caer tras la pausa de unas horas. El frío suelo de piedra estaba todo mojado y resbaladizo y nada había que le detuviera la caída de unas decenas de metros hacia el fangoso suelo. Aún todo aquello y el helor que hacía, Harry adoraba aquél lugar. Un sitio alejado, desconocido y solitario que le proporcionaba la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba. Nadie daría con él allí, nadie le encontraría a menos que decidiese regresar. Y no lo iba a hacer tan pronto.

Se sentó bajo el portal en la única zona donde el suelo aún permanecía medianamente seco, y dejó que su cuerpo descansara tras todo el desgaste que le había hecho pasar. Alejó de él la magia y el frío le impactó al entrar en su cuerpo haciendo que todo él temblase. Se acurrucó cubriéndose con la capa, los guantes y la bufanda, y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared en un suspiro de alivio.

Respiraba con rapidez, como si hubiese recorrido kilómetros a toda velocidad aún cuando sólo había ido a paso ligero. Se sentía morir. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado, pero estar allí lo compensaba. El helado aire despejaba su mente y le relajaba mucho más que estar echado en una cama horas y horas enteras sin nada más que hacer excepto leer un par de gruesos libros que había pedido llevar. Y, irónicamente, había logrado leer casi todo el pesado libro _Historia de Hogwarts_, algo que nunca imaginó hacer. El otro que no duró más que seis horas casi seguidas había sido enteramente de encantamientos y conjuros varios que, a pesar de no poderlos probar en la práctica, había resultado ser bastante interesante. Con todo, tampoco se pudo quejar de desaprovechar aquél tiempo de reposo.

A pesar del frío debía decir que le gustaba aquél tiempo, como si le pegase más a su mundo interior. Odiaba ver el cielo despejado, sin ninguna nube, con un radiante sol que a todo el mundo le gustaba. Aquél era mucho mejor. Las masas grises y blancas iban moviéndose llevadas por el viento viendo todo a sus pies con indiferencia, cada una era distinta y siempre estaban en constante cambio, lejos de lo terrenal, más allá de cualquier voluntad mortal. Adoraba la lluvia al caer, la nieve helada descendiendo lentamente desde las alturas con sus perfectas formas cristalinas. El agua, un don de la naturaleza, era el único al que se le permitía aquél derecho, el derecho de unir el cielo y la tierra.

Miró hacia la lejanía, donde las nubes eran oscuras como la noche alertando de una tormenta cada vez más cercana. Y quiso imaginarse lejos, muy lejos, fuera de aquellas murallas de piedra, donde nadie le conociera, sin importarle nada, un lujar donde su existencia no fuera compleja, sino constante y sencilla, sin preocupaciones. Pero no pudo hacerlo… porqué sabía que era imposible. El mero deseo no existía.

Nunca pensó que su vida daría aquél giro tan radical. Siete años atrás era un chico huérfano, adoptado por su familia, viviendo entre amenazas y malos tratos, viviendo en situaciones difíciles y a veces alarmantes, pero era un chico medianamente normal. O eso quería creer.

Pero sabía que no era así.

Con sólo nacer ya había sido marcado. Marcado por un destino que no había pedido, que de haber decidido habría renunciado sin pensarlo, un destino impuesto. Era su esclavo, un sujeto sin voluntad que se movía como un títere bajo las manos de su artesano. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

Vencido, escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

Absolutamente nada…

Viviría y moriría haciendo lo que el destino quisiera, sin poder decidir sobre él. ¿Por qué¿Acaso su vida no le pertenecía¿Era sólo un instrumento? _"Nosotros no somos más que una corrección de ésta Onda. Nacemos y vivimos solo con éste fin, restaurar el equilibrio."_ Las palabras del dragón volvieron a él con perfecta nitidez.

"Una creación… para regular." se dijo. ¿Era él igual¿Una creación con un único objetivo¿Un único fin? "¿Es que soy una solución? Mi existencia… ¿sólo es para los demás¿Para… equilibrar el flujo?" No podía ser que su vida existiera sólo para eso. ¡No quería creerlo¿Por qué entonces había pasado por todo aquello? Los años junto a los Dursley, los golpes, los gritos… ¿Y qué pasaba con sus amistades en Hogwarts¿Era aquello también parte del destino¿Había sido todo planeado de antemano? La muerte de sus padres, su soledad, el sufrimiento de las muertes a su alrededor, las luchas contra Voldemort… "¿Es él también un desequilibrio de la Onda?" Estaba seguro que él había logrado tener su propia vida¡había hecho lo que quiso con ella¿Verdad¿Entonces por qué él no!

- ¿Por qué!- murmuró indignado.

La puerta que le cubría parte de su cuerpo se abrió con lentitud haciendo que reacomodara su peso hacia el otro lado para no caer.

- Vamos.- dijo alguien desde la sombra.

Harry no tuvo tiempo a preguntar pues los pasos alejándose escaleras abajo le indicaron que su descubridor había dado media vuelta. ¿No debía asegurarse que el chico le siguiera? Aunque, al parecer, tampoco hizo falta. No se hubiera quedado mucho más allí, empezaba a sentirse entumecido por el frío.

Pesadamente, se puso de nuevo en pie y, tras asegurar su estabilidad, cerró la salida del torreón sintiendo como una pequeña oleada de calor reanimaba sus extremidades pasando del helor a un hirviente calor. No tuvo otro remedio que quitarse la ropa sobrante.

Llegó a la puerta tras el tapiz y volvió a dejarla tal y como estaba. La luz de las antorchas le mostró la delgada figura oscura de Snape quien, en una espera paciente, le miró con serenidad antes de reanudar su marcha.

Hubiera querido hacerle preguntas. Adónde iban, qué castigo recibiría, qué ocurriría… pero el silencio del hombre le hizo retroceder haciendo que caminase sin levantar palabra, concentrado en su primera prioridad: andar. Sin embargo, se cansaba con rapidez. No pudo evitar esconder su debilidad ante aquél hombre que parecía ver mucho más allá pues al ver su retraso, disminuyó su paso para adecuarlo al agotado muchacho. Ya no se movía por necesidad, sino por orgullo. Estaba seguro que a Snape le agradaba verle inferior, saber cosas que él ignoraba, mostrarse por encima de él haciendo que se sintiera un inútil. Así sucedía en Duelo… y así sería siempre. Pero Harry no se dejó intimidar, continuó obligándose a moverse con soltura y rapidez, simulando que no ocurría nada, cuando en realidad parecer aquello le agotaba aún más.

Su aguante fue de verdadero elogio.

Tras descender por todas y cada una de las escaleras, cruzaron medio castillo más hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

- ¿Adónde vamos, señor?- dijo recordándose a sí mismo llamarle con respeto.

- A mi despacho.

Harry suspiró con alivio. Al menos, no iba al del director…

Disciplinadamente, le abrió la puerta dándole el paso y cerró tras él.

- Siéntase.

Obediente, hizo lo pedido sin objetar. Su mirada estaba enfrente, quieta, todo él esperando. Sabía que Snape estaba analizándole, podía sentir el cosquilleo en su nuca. El hombre no había dado ningún paso tras cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, aún cuando había aprendido que lo mejor era mostrarse tranquilo, Harry hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener su respiración lenta y sus movimientos pausados. Todo su cuerpo le pedía más aire, como si el esfuerzo le hubiera pedido más de lo normal, como si lo que para algunos no fuera más que una caminada tranquila para él era una larga carrera. No podía regularizar sus ansias de aire pues se mareaba, así que no tuvo otro remedio que mostrar su condición al hombre. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Tras moverse por la habitación rebuscando entre armarios y cajones, Snape dejó caer una botella de cristal oscuro con un líquido transparente en el interior.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una poción. Tres gotas durante tres días. Ni una más.- le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el débil fuego que escalfaba con timidez la fría habitación.

Snape tomó una bolsa de piel y vació una pizca de su contenido en el fuego. Éste creció en respuesta con una explosión de luz, y, tras decir unas palabras que Harry no pudo oír, volvió a su tamaño anterior.

- Disculpe pero¿puedo irme ya, señor?- preguntó intentando mantener clara su mente. El mareo iba en aumento, aún no tenía náuseas, pero poco le faltaba. Lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era regresar a su habitación y hacer una larga cabezada.

- Si lo he llevado aquí…- dijo yendo lentamente hacia su mesa y guardando la bolsa en uno de los cajones.- …ha sido porque supuse que lo que menos quería era encontrarse con una gran recibida. No debería haberse escapado si aún no está del todo repuesto, Potter.

Harry iba a protestar cuando unos rasguños contra la puerta seguidos de golpes y ladridos hizo que Snape dejase ir un buen matojo de maldiciones y se dirigiera directo hacia la entrada con pasos rápidos y malhumorados. Con solo abrir, un inmenso perro negro entró escabulléndose por entre sus piernas y lanzándose encima un sorprendido chico que apenas pudo percatarse de todo aquél movimiento.

- ¡Black, ni se te ocurra…!- exclamó el hombre al ver como la cola del gran animal barría toda la mesa lanzando pergaminos, velas y varias hierbas y pociones por el suelo.- ¡Maldita sea, sal de aquí!

Entre exclamaciones enojadas y ladridos de alegría, Harry no pudo diferenciar nada excepto un gran potaje de gritos, patas y manos.

- Vamos, Sirius, para ya… Estás destrozando todo el despacho…- dijo una voz desde la entrada apenas audible entre todo el ruido.

- ¡Maldito¡Deja mi túnica¡BLACK!- gritó rayando el histericismo.

- Calma… calma… Sirius, por favor.

- ¡_Expeliarmus_!- bramó.

El perro, con un experto salto, esquivó el hechizo, giró sobre sus patas traseras y evitó otro furioso ataque. Harry era incapaz enterarse de todo lo que pasaba, se sentía en medio de un gran torbellino y era incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía.

- ¡Mira mi túnica¡Está toda babeada!- dijo con rabia.

Los ladridos se convirtieron en unas risas alegres que inundaron toda la habitación. De repente, los hechizos dejaron de volar por el aire dejando que sus voces fueran las únicas que se escucharan, uno furioso y el otro divertido.

- Basta. Ambos, dejadlo ya.- sentenció otro hombre con autoridad.

Los dos callaron al instante sin dejar de mirarse amenazadoramente. El que antes era un precioso perro ahora se dirigió hacia el chico levantándose con facilidad. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises, alegres y brillantes. Llevaba unos tejanos grises y un yérsey negro de cuello alto. Y aún cuando no iba vestido con elegancia, se veía realmente bien.

- ¿Qué tal, pequeño?- dijo removiéndole el pelo con cariño.- ¿Oye, te encuentras bien?

- Seguro que peor que antes de tu entrada.- gruñó Snape.

El despacho hacía pena. Muchos recipientes estaban rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, algunos de ellos contenedores de complicadas pociones. Por suerte, las más difíciles de realizar estaban bien guardadas en uno de los armarios, protegidas de hechizos y golpes. Aún así el aspecto de la sala era realmente deprimente, como si un tornado se hubiera presentado y en unos todo hubiera sido destruido.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes.- y, aunque intentó sonreír con confianza, el frío sudor recorriéndole por la espalda le obligó a relajarse. Estaba pálido, lo sabía, pero más le valía mantenerse firme y seguro si no quería regresar a la enfermería.

- Bien, en este caso, os iréis ahora mismo.- dijo el anciano director llegando hasta ellos.- Pasarás el resto de la semana fuera. Suficiente para que las cosas se calmen un poco.

Harry miró hacia Dumbledore con la sorpresa nada disimulada. ¿Irse¿Dónde? El hombre le miraba con amabilidad y calidez, aunque con un rastro de duda y tristeza. Vestía una larga túnica de color rubí sin más adorno que unas finas tiras doradas en los bordes.

- ¿Ya lo tienes todo, Severus?

- ¿Cómo¿Snape también viene?

- No creas que tengo ganas de hacerlo, Black. Lo que menos me apetece es ir de niñera.

- Como si yo quisiera que vinieras.

- No empecéis de nuevo.- dijo con un tono de alerta.- Iréis los dos _juntos_. Madurad de una buena vez, chicos. Ya no estáis en la escuela.

- ¡Me niego!- exclamó Sirius entrecruzando los brazos.

El chico no los escuchaba. ¿Snape debía venir¿Era aquello más protección¿Por qué!

- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.- murmuró con amargor.

¡Maldita sea, podía cuidarse de sí mismo¿No lo había demostrado ya en Hogsmeade¿Qué más debía hacer para que se dieran cuenta de una buena vez que ya no era un crío! Cerró los ojos con un suspiro e intentó calmarse. No podía evitar enojarse. ¡Odiaba que escogieran por él sin tener en cuenta su opinión! Era suficiente mayor para decidir por sí mismo. Al menos, podrían comentarle qué le parecía… ¡ni que fuera decirle lo que querían hacer! Pero no. Su criterio no contaba, no tenía importancia. ¿Acaso no era ÉL quien debía derrotar a Voldemort¿Por qué seguían manipulando su vida como si les perteneciera!

Fastidiado, se levantó dispuesto a irse con o sin ellos. Si querían seguirle que lo hicieran. No iba a ser él quien dejara que le guiasen.

- ¡Espera!- exclamó Sirius dejando la disputa de golpe.

No hizo ademán de detenerle, sino que siguió sus pasos en silencio, lo mismo que Snape al llegar junto a ellos. Como si fueran sus dos guardaespaldas, los hombres caminaron sin levantar palabra tras suyo, cuidando su paso y adecuándolo al del chico. Dumbledore no les siguió. Tampoco le importó a Harry. Siguió su paso hasta llegar a la gran puerta que daba al exterior y esperó a que ambos llegasen junto a él.

- Vamos.- dijo Snape con rigor.

Se equipó bien protegido del frío exterior, y empezó a andar tras el severo profesor dejando que Sirius cerrase la comitiva.

Una gota cayó sobre su nariz. Estaba fría.

- Suerte que al final lo cogí…- murmuró su padrino deteniéndose.- Toma.- le dio un pequeño paquete de plástico amarillo y otro de azul eléctrico a Snape, aunque con una mueca de desagrado.- Es una capa impermeable. Un invento muggle muy útil que usamos de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando llevar paraguas resulta un engorro.- se puso otra azul encima y, apuntando la varita hacia él mismo, repasó los bordes del accesorio como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera invisible.- Quien iba a decir que harían algo bueno…

Snape, tras cerrar la capa de Harry, reanudó la marcha en silencio.

El suelo estaba fangoso. Resultaba difícil andar por aquel camino mientras la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza. Aún cuando el chubasquero impedía que el agua le mojara, el frío no era detenido y pronto vinieron los temblores. No comprendía como podía sentir aquel helor tan temprano, era como si su debilidad mágica se aplicara también a la resistencia física. Fuere como fuera, se sentía completamente entumecido. Y ni siquiera habían hecho más que unos metros.

Y encima no había luz. La tormenta era fuerte pues el cielo en vez de mostrar los reflejos del sol por entre las nubes e iluminando levemente la tierra, una noche casi completa hacía que su visión fuera insuficiente. En aquél momento habría deseado quedarse en el castillo, echado cómodamente en una cama, la que fuera, y dormir horas y horas en medio de un agradable calor.

Siguieron andando hasta traspasar las puertas de los jardines de Hogwarts y se detuvieron. A la lejanía podía entrever la gran construcción reinando entre cortinas de agua. Parecía solitaria en un desierto, débil y desamparada, pero el sentimiento que llegaba a él era completamente opuesto.

- Yo iré delante.- dijo Sirius con una seriedad y madurez que sorprendió al chico. Era totalmente distinto a aquél hombre alegre y alocado que huía de la razón.- Nos vemos al punto cero.

El profesor tomó una piedra del suelo y la tendió ante él.

- _Portus_.- susurró con un toque de varita.- Venga.

Harry alargó los dedos hacia la pequeña roca encantada y, segundos después de tocarla, un tirón le envió entre un torbellino de colores. Cerró los ojos a sabiendas del mareo que podía ocasionar, y esperó a que el nuevo suelo se posara bajo sus pies.

Dejó que su cabeza dejara de rodar y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Estaban en un bosque donde también llovía aunque no con tanta intensidad. Sirius estaba enfrente con la varita en alto y su vista recorriendo todo a su alrededor. El hombre que le había acompañado apartó la piedra de él y le dio otro golpe con la varita haciendo que el resplandor que la rodeaba desapareciese. La guardó debajo su capa y miró pacientemente su reloj.

- ¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó Sirius.

- Norte.

Mientras él continuaba observando la pequeña máquina en su muñeca, su compañero de trabajo inspeccionaba con atención los árboles y el suelo en busca de algo que el chico desconocía.

- Ahora.- dijo al cabo.

Un brillo se vislumbró entre las hojas de un arbusto.

- Lo tengo.

Con rapidez, regresó junto a ellos con una lata sucia y desgastada entre las manos. A simple vista parecía una porquería más lanzada en el bosque por aquellos cuya descripción era una: puercos. Sin embargo, el brillo que la rodeaba la desvelaba. Era un traslador.

Los tres la cogieron con fuerza y otro tirón les llevó lejos de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó rodeado de calor. No deseaba abrir los ojos; podía sentir la mullida almohada bajo su cabeza, las cálidas sábanas con olor a lavanda y un ligero edredón que le protegía del frío. Estuviera donde estuviese, se sentía en un sueño. Le parecía imposible poder sentir cualquier otra cosa excepto paz y tranquilidad, como si todo lo demás no pudiera ser capaz de existir.

Un ruido de voces se escuchaba levemente provinente de fuera. Así que, a pesar de desear seguir así, no tuvo otro remedio que empezar a ser consciente de su situación.

Estaba en una habitación que tenía cierto matiz familiar. Tenía una forma rectangular y parecía grande y espaciosa. Un armario, una cajonera, un par de estanterías, una larga mesa con luz al lado de la puerta que daba a un balcón y que ahora estaba cerrada con la persiana bajada, la cama donde estaba echado y una pequeña mesita de noche. Los muebles parecían normales, nada de antigüedades ni objetos extraños, todo perfectamente normal. Lo único que daba la impresión de estar fuera de lugar era el enorme baúl que permanecía estático a sus pies.

Despierto, se levantó con cuidado sintiendo como un escalofrío entraba en él al dejar la protección cálida que le daba la cama. Antes de desear coger un buen resfriado, fue directo hacia la silla de enfrente la mesa y tomó la ropa que había, toda ella plegada con cura. Al verse vestido con el pijama se preguntó quien le había cambiado haciendo que un repentino rojo subiese por su cara. Se moría de vergüenza con solo pensarlo.

Tras ponerse unas cómodas zapatillas, abrió la puerta. Enseguida supo donde estaba. No le hizo falta regresar la mirada hacia la habitación que durante un verano había ocupado, ahora sí recordaba aquél lugar. Estaba en casa de Marla. La distribución y los materiales eran muggles, enteramente muggles.

Aún cuando seguramente haría frío en el exterior, allí se estaba perfectamente. Llevaba sólo una camiseta de manga larga y unos tejanos negros, y era más que suficiente. No tenía ni frío ni calor, ni siquiera se sentía agotado. Ignoraba lo que había pasado, pero estaba convencido que no tardaría en saberlo.

Al comprobar que las voces venían de la cocina, fue directo hacia allí. Marla y otra chica que enseguida supo que era Tonks, estaban hablando.

- Hola.- dijo al llegar junto a ellas. Ambas se giraron en respuesta.

- Buenos días, Harry. Me alegro que ya hayas despertado.- preguntó su madrina al llegar junto a él y hacerle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Perfectamente. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Caíste agotado al llegar con el segundo traslador. ¿Tienes hambre? Los demás ya hemos desayunado, pero no tardo ni un minuto.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las doce.- secundó la chica mientras Marla preparaba la comida.- Te queda mucho mejor ésta camiseta. El uniforme no te hace tan atractivo.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en la pequeña mesa.

Harry se sorprendió al reír a gusto con el comentario en vez de sonrojarse en silencio. Aquella Tonks era quien conocía, completamente distinta a la profesora que había tenido con lo que llevaba de curso.

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo _look_?- preguntó tocándose el pelo rojo. Iba vestida con una camiseta ajustada blanca, unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Llevaba la melena con un corte desigual, la mayoría del pelo recogido en un matojo y otros cayendo ondulados en desorden. Sólo los de alrededor de la cara parecían controlados guiados hacia los lados en una raya desequilibrada. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con alegría mientras el chico la inspeccionaba completamente alucinado.

- Es… es…

- ¿Diferente?

- Genial.- confesó con una sonrisa.- La verdad es que no te reconocí a la escuela, estabas completamente cambiada. Así quedas mucho mejor.

- Yo también lo creo. Pero Dumbledore me pidió "profesionalidad y seriedad", así que creí que debía ir un poco más discreta.- Harry pensó que la _profesora Tonks_, aún verse con aquellas dos calidades, no tenía nada de discreto pues mostraba una belleza sobrecogedora. Aunque, admitió, que la chica había logrado dar una imagen profesional lejos de lo que le caracterizaba.

- Toma.- dijo Marla dándole un plato con un par de huevos fritos, un trozo de beicon y tres tostadas con mermelada.- ¿Zumo o leche¿O quizá un café?

- Zumo va bien.

- Incluso me sorprendiste a mí, Tonks. No te creí capaz de lograr lo que hiciste.

- Cuando me lo propongo lo hago bien.- dijo con orgullo.

- Pues deberías hacerlo siempre, pequeña.

- Marla, no me trates de pequeña. Aunque sea prima de Sirius no significa que sea una muchacha. ¡Solo tengo once años menos que él!

- Ya quisiera yo tener éstos años de menos…- murmuró con un suspiro.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y la voz de un hombre quejándose hizo que detuvieran la conversación.

- Bueno, ya está todo listo…- al verle, sonrió.- Buenos días, pequeñajo.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó con horror.- ¿Es que no ves como estás dejando la casa!

El hombre había dejado todo un rastro de barro y hierbas desde la entrada, además del agua que caía de los bordes de la ropa.

- Vaya… perdón.

- ¡Límpialo¡Ahora!

- Pero si tampoco es para tanto… Con un par de hechizos…

- ¡Nada de magia!

- Ni hablar. No pienso hacerlo al estilo muggle.

- Pues parece ser que es la única manera con la que funcionas. ¡Cada vez igual! Lo tengo todo limpio y tú vas y lo ensucias.

- En el menor de los casos…- susurró Tonks a Harry.- Ayer rompió una cosa muy extraña, muggle, que Marla usa para ver programas. Salen personas cortadas por la mitad… Muy raro.

- ¿Un televisor?- respondió intentando evitar reír.

- Lo que sea. Pero el lío que montó fue excepcional. Supongo que ésta bronca aún viene de ayer.

- Inténtalo.- dijo con un siseo peligroso.- Un solo hechizo… _uno_ sólo, y duermes fuera.

- Pero si no es más que un poco…

- Empieza.- sentenció señalándole la escalera.

Entre maldiciones y protestas a media voz, Sirius volvió a salir por la puerta sin intentar ensuciar más. Harry no pudo creer lo que había ocurrido. Sirius era indomable, siempre se victoreó de aquello, en cambio, con Marla parecía ser más dócil que un cordero. Aunque, debía admitirlo, la mujer era temible y Harry no dudaba que incluso él haría todo lo que le pidiese a con miedo de ser convertido en una cucaracha y aplastado por su mismo pie.

- Mejor intento ayudarlo, o no terminará nunca.- dijo intentando que no le escuchara.

Tonks se excusó y subió las escaleras. Pero Harry sabía que pronto volvería a bajarlas bajo algún hechizo de camuflaje.

El chico no tardó en terminar. Así que pudo, se fue directo hacia la sala de estar donde Snape estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con '_El Profeta_' abierto en sus manos. Leía con tranquilidad, ajeno a todo el movimiento de la casa. Harry pensó que ni siquiera se dignaría a mirarlo por lo que, al sentarse y tomar un periódico muggle de encima la mesa de centro, se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en él.

- ¿Se ha tomado la poción que le di?

- ¿Ahora?

- Siempre a la misma hora.

El profesor volvió a centrarse en el periódico dejando la atención que poco antes había tenido en él. No le hicieron falta sus respuestas, enseguida dedujo que le había dado la poción aún estar inconsciente. Comprendió su mejora.

Una hora después, Sirius se acercó preparado para salir. Vestía enteramente de negro, y, en vez de mostrar aquella sonrisa alegre y desenfadada, sus facciones estaban tensas, con una sombra de tristeza. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió con confianza.

- Ponte los zapatos, nos vamos.

- ¿Adónde?- dijo intrigado.

- Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Harry, sin saber qué planeaba, hizo lo pedido. Se puso un yérsey, los zapatos y tomó la varita. No había insistido, tampoco le pareció necesario. Daba igual a donde lo llevaran, confiaba en él. Además, su padrino se veía distinto… agotado, dudaba que debido a la limpieza de las escaleras, pero sí mentalmente. O, al menos, eso creyó ver.

- ¿Vamos a ir todos?- preguntó al verlos a todos preparados con sus capas.

- Sí, aunque iremos por separado. Tú vendrás con nosotros.- le hizo un gesto hacia él y su otro guardaespaldas quien torció una mueca de desagrado, y se adelantaron a ellas.- Bien. Pues entonces andando. Nos vemos allí.- dijo hacia las dos mujeres quienes cerraron la puerta.

La lluvia no había dejado de caer. Se ajustó bien el impermeable y tembló al sentir el aire frío contra su cara. Era un día realmente deprimente. Las nubes cubrían enteramente el cielo haciendo que fuera casi imposible distinguir entre mañana y tarde. Un oscuro gris amenazaba constantemente en descargar encima de ellos una fuerte tormenta. Harry pensó que no era una buena idea salir con aquél tiempo, parecía que pronto iba a caer un buen chubasco y el pensamiento de estar a la intemperie no era muy consolador. Sin embargo, la firme postura de su padrino y su expresión dura y severa, como si aquello le costase toda su voluntad, hizo que silenciara sus protestas.

Caminaron un trecho bosque hacia dentro, y se detuvieron tras unos mullidos matorrales. Tomó un plato que el chico identificó como una pieza de la vajilla de Marla, y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Los dos lo tocaron y, al instante, fueron trasladados.

Gracias a un ligero sustento de su profesor, consiguió no perder el equilibrio al salir del poderoso torbellino mágico.

Sorprendido, vio que se encontraban justo enfrente de un precioso portal y, tras él, un pequeño y acogedor pueblo se levantaba entre las cortinas de lluvia. No pudo observar la belleza del lugar, el agua caía con demasiada violencia y, a pesar de llevar la capa de plástico, sus gafas estaban completamente empapadas dificultando su visión.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras el hombre guardaba el ahora reducido plato entre su ropa.

- Venga.- dijo Snape con sequedad.

Harry se sentía extraño. No tenía nada que ver con los mareos pues éstos habían desaparecido, pero aquél lugar… Aún cuando la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad las casas que le rodeaban, debía prestar más atención al suelo evitando los charcos que se esparcían por toda la calle. El suelo era de adoquines, la irregularidad hacía peligrar su estabilidad, pero permitía mejor filtración del agua. De reojo pudo ver algunas entradas de edificios decoradas con macetas y plantas.

Giraron hacia la derecha cruzando una pequeña callejuela, y volvieron a virar. Se estaban internando en el pueblo, lo sabía al ver que aquellas calles daban a casas particulares, lejos de los adornos de la calle por donde habían entrado. Pudo ver un par de figuras caminando medio agachadas protegiéndose con un gran paraguas violeta. Algo más lejos, un niño salía corriendo de una casa perseguido por una mujer que le gritaba con enfado. Más allá, dos hombres estaban sentados en un portal jugando encima una mesita. A pesar de la furiosa lluvia que caía, el pueblo estaba lleno de vida mirara donde mirara.

Tras un par de recodos, llegaron a una pequeña plaza con una preciosa fuente justo en medio. Un gran árbol, seguramente milenario, se levantaba majestuoso protegiendo todo a su redonda con sus gruesas ramas. A sus pies, diminutas flores de piedra se sostenían en su tronco y, entre ellas, pequeñas hadas con cuencos dejaban caer finos regueros de agua. Harry se detuvo maravillado. Dejó a los dos hombres detrás y, con cautela, se acercó al imponente árbol. Un cuidado césped rodeaba la plaza, repleto de flores adormecidas que descansaban a la espera de los cálidos rayos de sol. Cruzó el camino de piedras que le llevaba directo hacia la fuente y se alejó de los bancos que proporcionaban un lugar de descanso y tranquilidad a todo aquél que quisiera disfrutar de él.

Con timidez, extendió la mano hasta tocar una de aquellas pequeñas muchachas de piedra blanca que parecían danzar entre las flores eternas. La imagen de unas manos haciendo cuenco le vino en mente. Asustado, se apartó con un resorte, como si el fugaz recuerdo le hubiera causado algún tipo de escozor.

Algo atrajo su atención enfocando su mirada más allá del gran árbol. Con lentitud, como si un hilo invisible le guiara hacia allí, siguió sus pasos cruzando la plaza. Una gran mansión se levantaba al otro lado de la calle. Era medio difusa, escondida bajo las gruesas gotas al caer, deformada por aquella incesante cortina de agua. Otra imagen vino a él. Más bien parecía un grupo de recuerdos, difusos entre sentimientos y reflejos. El ruido de sonrisas, el roce de una caricia, el sonido de alguien llamándole con cariño, el sol brillante y el cielo azul, el olor a rosas… No llegaba a comprenderlo, pero cuanto más cerca se encontraba, más fuertes eran ésos instantes.

La verja, antes plateada y resplandeciente, estaba oxidada y oscurecida. Los sinuosos hierros que se levantaban construyendo delicadas hojas habían sido rotos. El muro que rodeaba al gran portal parecía viejo y ruinoso, incluso las plantas que antaño habían rodeado la entrada ahora no eran más que esqueletos sin vida. Y, más allá, una oscura mansión agotada bajo la lluvia.

- El Valle Godric…- susurró sin prestar atención a sus propias palabras.- ¿Estoy en casa…?

Dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, abrió las puertas con un resorte. No se dio cuenta de la cadena que las cerraba. Ésta cayó sin oponerse a su voluntad. Con la misma lentitud, caminó por el camino que le guiaba hasta la casa. El césped que había cubierto los jardines de la construcción estaba ahora muerto. Las malas hierbas cubrían el suelo y huecos de tierra desierta se abrían paso por doquier. Pero el sonido de las risas y gritos de felicidad no habían desaparecido. En su mente, confusas voces revivían en desorden.

Las ventanas estaban rotas, al igual que la barandilla. La puerta, sin embargo, aún se mantenía en pie. Era de madera con detalles de hierro negro que dibujaban tortuosas plantas en los bordes. Empujó con delicadeza y el olor a cerrado llenó su nariz. El recuerdo de la suave fragancia lavanda difuminó la realidad.

La imagen del comedor le estremeció. Estaba completamente destruido

_- ¡Lily, coge a Harry y huye¡Es él¡Corre! Yo lo retendré… _

_- Pero… ¡No me iré sin ti!_

_- No hay tiempo¡vete!_

Llevado por una urgencia reflejada en el pasado, Harry empezó a subir las escaleras con rapidez, como si su vida fuera en ello. Podía sentir su respiración, pesada y angustiada. Cruzó a toda prisa el pasadizo hasta dar con una puerta abierta de par en par.

_- ¡Harry! Harry__… __despierta…_

El ruido de unas explosiones lejanas hizo que la voz de la mujer temblara. Sintió sus manos abrazándole con delicadeza y amor, un amor que inundó su corazón.

_- Vamos, dámelo._

_- ¡No!_

_- Dámelo, estúpida._

Un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz le hizo doblarse cayendo de rodillas y cerrando los ojos, como si aquella dolorosa luz verde pudiera desaparecer con ello. Se abrazó con fuerza intentando apartar el grito agudo que perforaba sus tímpanos. "No, basta…" se dijo con un hilo de voz. "Basta, por favor. Basta." sentía su cuerpo frío y solo, solo en medio de todo aquél sufrimiento. Tan solo…

El tacto de unas cálidas manos a su espalda hizo que abriera los ojos con dificultad. Pero no encontró a nadie más que un silencio estremecedor.

Con nostalgia, rozó el quemado suelo con sus dedos. El tacto era rugoso, lejos de la suavidad que antes tenía, la madera fina y resplandeciente cubierta por una suave alfombra azul. La habitación había sido destruida. Casi toda la pared había cedido por la explosión que tuvo lugar años antes, los muebles ya no existían y lo único que quedaba de ellos era restos de madera chamuscada.

- No debieron morir. Nada de esto debió de haber pasado.

La profecía guió a Voldemort hasta allí, la profecía había hecho que tuvieran que esconderse, la profecía les llevó a protegerle… Todo empezó por aquella profecía que jamás debió de ser anunciada. "Una profecía que Dumbledore escuchó…" se dijo con enojo. Su vida había sido manipulada por una estúpida profecía, un grupo de palabras de una maldita bruja que pronunció mientras deliraba. ¿Por su culpa había sucedido todo aquello¿Por su culpa su vida no era suya?

- Si la profecía no hubiera existido… Si nada de aquello hubiera sido dicho…- dijo entre dientes.- Dumbledore… ¡Dumbledore habría terminado con él!

Se detuvo.

"Dumbledore… ¿es más poderoso que Voldemort?" su cerebro se había detenido, como si de repente algo no encajara, como si hubiera encontrado aquello que faltaba. "¿Acaso no teme Voldemort a Dumbledore?" ¿Qué sucedía¿Por qué entonces no lo había derrotado cuando tuvo oportunidad¿Por qué le había dejado aquello a él? Él, que había sido marcado por una profecía. ¿Por qué no lo había terminado cuando podía?

_La irregularidad era anterior_… Dumbledore había luchado antes contra el Mal, encabezando la fuerza opuesta. Recordó la primera vez que le había visto, en aquel cromo… ¿Qué decía de él? Un mago poderoso… director de Hogwarts… ¿Qué era exactamente? Lo tenía a la punta de la lengua, se lo sabía de memoria puesto que tampoco hacía tanto que había vuelto a dar con él, pero…

Relajándose, esperó a que su mente pudiera recordar los detalles con precisión.

"_Albus Dumbledore… director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…"_ "Piensa… ¡piensa!" se dijo intentando calmarse. _" Es famoso… por descubrir los doce usos de la sangre del dragón…"_ "No, antes de eso."

"_Albus Dumbledore es considerado el mago más poderoso de la actualidad. Actualmente, es el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es famoso por derrotar al mago oscuro Grindelwald en 1945, por descubrir los doce usos de la sangre del dragón y por trabajar en la alquimia junto a su amigo Nicolás Flamel."_

¡Grindelwald!

De un resorte se levantó. ¡La Onda no se había equilibrado! Al vencer a Grindelwald, pudo recuperar su equilibrio, pero al permanecer la fuerza opuesta, el flujo se decantó peligrosamente hacia uno de los hemisferios. Y la respuesta fue Voldemort.

Voldemort… era el resultado de la permanencia de Dumbledore… ¿Pero como podía ser éste más débil? Si era su resultado… ¿no debería ser más poderoso para contrarrestarlo? Pero aquello no era lo más preocupante. Había algo más, algo que, al darse cuenta de su obviedad, hizo que Harry se tambalease.

- ¿Estoy… atado a la muerte?- susurró con desaliento.

Para equilibrar el flujo, Dumbledore debería haber muerto tras derrotar al Mal. Pero, al no hacerlo, apareció otra reacción. Voldemort.

¿Asesino o víctima¡Era para echarse a reír!

Shelyak ya se lo había dicho, la Onda estaba en su punto culminante, no habría otra vuelta, ninguna otra jugada. Debía derrotar a Voldemort y, después, morir. De no ser así, no habría marcha atrás para recuperar el equilibrio y todo desaparecería barrido por la Onda. Si perdía, moriría bajo las manos del Mal dejando que la destrucción terminara con todo. Y si ganaba, debería perecer para mantener la estabilidad del flujo. Así, daba igual lo que hiciera, sólo cambiaba el destino de los demás… El suyo estaba ya escrito. Todo daba a una misma solución, un mismo camino.

Su destino fue forjado allí, en aquella habitación… Allí nació, y allí murió.


	17. Nuevas amistades

¡Buenas! Ufff… Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste, aún cuando advierto que no es tan largo como de costumbre (sólo tiene 8 págs de word), así que, por favor, no se me os quejéis, al fin y al cabo, hay gente que hace capis de 3 páginas…¡Reviews!

**Blackcat:** hola! Jajajajaja, no me des tantos méritos que no soy nada especial y no los merezco. K tal te va todo? No voy a hacer grandes respuestas pues son las 10 de la noche, acabo de llegar de la universidad y estoy reventada. Casi se puede hacer una tortilla con mi cerebro… Y yo que deseaba que éste curso fuera más relajado…. Pero, en fin, qué le vamos a hacer! Masoquista yo por querer hacer la carrera, juas! Anda chica, te dejo k aún debo hacer la cena. Nos vemos!

**al:** saludos! Bueno, me alegro que te hayas pasado por aquí. La verdad es que pocos dicen nada y no sé si es pq ya no entran o pq no lo leen. Sea como sea, mientras tenga a alguien seguiré, es lo mínimo que puede hacer un escritor (o aficionado a la escritura) para sus lectores… Así que, espero que siguas por aquí un poco más. Bye!

No voy a explayarme mucho, estoy realmente agotada… ¿Qué decir? Bueno, he aprobado todo lo que tenía por lo que estoy haciendo 4to limpia (sí sí, además me ducho toooooodos los días XD) K más…. ¡AH! A finales de mes se hace el 'Saló del Manga' a l'Hospitalet, por lo que voy a viciarme a ver si encuentro algo que merezca la pena. En realidad sólo hay dos series por las k pagaría por el manga: Fullmetal Alchemist y Chrno Crusade (os las recomiendo). Además¿os dije k estaba viendo-leyendo Inuyasha? Otra más que recomiendo efusivamente.  
A parte de todo esto y en relación al capítulo de hoy, advierto que… bueno, no voy a advertir. Sólo os diré que su estructura es necesaria para la continuación. No me matéis. Seáis respetuosos y, por encima de todo… Me muero de sueño. XD

Hasta pronto!

-Ithae-

PD: Si no es mucho pedir... Dejad reviews. Si no recibo no sé si alguien lo sigue y, por qué no, me da aliciento para seguir. Arigatou ne!

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Nuevas amistades**

- Como dice el artículo 105 de la Ley Mágica de Derechos Civiles, ningún mago o ciudadano de la sociedad mágica británica está obligado a tomar partido de ningún acto jurisdiccional a menos que se cumpla el apartado seis de la normativa civil de Protección y Derechos Mágicos de 1572. La violación de esta ley conlleva la aplicación de la sanción descrita en el tratado de Woldsbright en 1120.

Los alumnos escribían frenéticos sobre sus pergaminos intentando no olvidar ninguna de sus palabras, demasiado ocupados para detenerse a pensar en el significado de todas aquellas leyes sin sentido. Había intentado prestar atención desde el primer día, pero lo único que logró fue terminar con un agudo dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo podían ser tan complejas las normativas de su sociedad? De un artículo a otro, era todo un galimatías sin sentido, como si quien lo hubiese escrito no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Eran realmente molestas.

Apuntó el nombre de las leyes que había nombrado en su larga lista, y desvió de nuevo su atención. Sabía que por más que lo intentara intentar comprender algo de todo aquello era demasiado para él, así que se limitaba a apuntar lo que más adelante significaría horas en la biblioteca rebuscando entre gruesos libros de leyes y dejaba el resto para los demás. Al parecer, sus manos agotadas aún tenían energía para una hora más. Con sólo pensar que después tendría dos horas de transfiguración le entraba un persistente sueño.

Miró con aburrimiento hacia la ventana observando las nubes moverse por el cielo gris. Nunca imaginó que todo aquello pudiera ser tan agotador. Era frustrante… ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano y suspiró tras acordarse de apuntar otra ley más.

Aún tenía en mente su excusión al Valle Godric, un viaje que hubiera deseado no hacer. Había descubierto, se había dado cuenta de la verdad… del verdadero rumbo de su vida. De su auténtico destino. Pero allí estaba él. Desperdiciando un tiempo que sabía que no volvería a tener. ¿Para qué¿Con qué propósito¿De qué le estaba sirviendo gastar aquellas horas de aburrimiento, acaso aprendía algo¿Algo que pudiera darle… la vida?

Harto de permanecer sentado haciendo ver que escuchaba algo, cerró el libro con un golpe seco y se apartó del pupitre pero, por bien o desgracia, el timbre de cambio de clases apagó su ruido de disgusto.

No quería ir a la siguiente clase.

Decidiendo que no valía la pena, se apartó del flujo de los alumnos y enfiló las escaleras dispuesto a ir a la sala común. Al menos, allí estaría tranquilo.

- ¿No tienes más clases?- dijo una voz sorprendida a su espalda.

- No merecen la pena.- respondió a sabiendas de quien era.

- Aburridas¿verdad? Son una pérdida de tiempo…

Harry se recostó contra la pared con un gesto de indiferencia. Aunque no tuviera ganas de hablar con nadie, parecía que aquella necesidad de soledad desapareciera con él, como si fuera capaz de comprender lo que sentía, como si el mero hecho de su presencia no perturbara su tranquilidad.

- ¿Entonces por qué volviste?

- Yo también me lo pregunto.- susurró a media voz.- Mejor vete de aquí, si te ven te van a echar la bronca. No querrás estropear tu reputación¿verdad? Después de lo de Hogsmeade eres todo un héroe.

Sonrió con sarcasmo. ¿Un héroe? Claro… el gran _salvador_. La salida a Hogsmeade había llevado a un ambiente silencioso y calmado en la escuela. Había aún alumnos que no habían regresado, en realidad, ninguno de los chicos que encontró en aquella batalla había vuelto aún de su ingreso en el hospital San Mungo. Al menos, eso les habían dicho durante el almuerzo. Incluso _El Profeta_ informaba de ello: _'Enfrentamiento en Hogsmeade'_. Nunca creyó posible ver lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser¿que Dumbledore les había salvado¡Bah! Enojado, intentó controlar la furia que empezaba a arder en su sangre.

- Veo que no te hace mucha gracia… Tanto mejor. No te pega la imagen.- movió con indiferencia la mano y se recostó en la barandilla con una sonrisa altiva.

- ¿No vas a ir a clase?- dijo algo más calmado sin ser capaz de comprender cómo la actitud del joven Slytherin llegaba a hacer aquél efecto sobre él.

- ¡Pff! Para lo que me sirve…

- Dime, Malfoy¿te apetece un duelo?

La mirada del chico cambió en un instante pasando de un gris apagado a un fuego recién encendido. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Malfoy reaccionaba como si hubiera recibido una pequeña descarga poniendo todas sus extremidades en atención. Y no era el único. Harry también se moría de ganas. Adoraba la adrenalina del combate, la extrema atención y la alerta en todos sus sentidos, el mero hecho de mantenerse en una incesante guardia y el permitir que su cerebro trabajara a gran velocidad haciendo que todo su cuerpo rebozase de energía y fuerza. Y lo mejor, deseaba sentir el poder rodeándole, llenando sus movimientos. Anhelaba el combate.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que aquí es donde os escondíais en vuestros entrenamientos del ED…- dijo impresionado.- Es realmente espectacular. ¿Y no pueden dar con nosotros?

- Mientras estemos dentro no.

- ¿Ni siquiera aquellos que conocen de su existencia?

- Me he encargado de esconder bien la puerta.

- Genial.- se acercó a un espejo donde nada se reflejaba con la curiosidad a flor de piel.- Resulta irónico. ¿Quién iba a decir que algún día entraría…? Estaba realmente impresionado¿sabes? Y la estúpida de Umbridge buscando como una loca¡Ja!

- Me sorprende que fueras capaz de ir con aquel sapo.- dijo apartando un grupo de almohadas.

- No veo porqué. Si ella quería echarte era una buena aliada, a pesar de ser una completa inútil. ¿Has olvidado quien soy?- dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Oh, cómo iba a olvidarlo!- exclamó con dramatismo.- ¡El gran Draco Malfoy! Dudo que haya alguien que no te conozca.

- ¿Ves? Los títulos lo dicen todo.- le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo y sonriendo añadió:- Potter… no esperaba menos de ti. ¿Empezamos?

Varitas en alto, los dos se sumergieron en un concentrado silencio, a la espera del primer paso.

Podía sentir el roce de la magia centrada en sus piernas, su sensibilidad era nula, sin embargo, sabía que estaba allí. La energía, activa en su cuerpo y mente, le rodeó acariciándole la piel con delicadeza, como si quisiera demostrar su presencia, a su lado, lista para pasar a la acción. Le agradó el cosquilleo en sus brazos, cálido y divertido, como si jugase con él en un apoyo silencioso.

El golpe de una gota en la única ventana de la habitación les dio la salida haciendo que ambos se lanzaran decididos al enfrentamiento.

Nunca pensó que aquella intensa hora de duro combate lograría animarle tanto hasta el punto de que la lucha se convirtió en su único propósito durante el tiempo que duró el duelo. El sabor del peligro había activado sus sentidos haciéndole sentir vivo, mucho más vivo que lo que había sido durante las últimas semanas en la escuela. Pero no era el único.

Los hechizos y maldiciones llenaron el aire con extraños olores y colores, destruyendo casi todo a su alrededor, haciendo que libros, objetos y las mismas estanterías, volaran por los aires antes de ser aplastadas contra el techo o lanzadas contra el contrincante. Pero no importaba, aquello sólo hacía más interesante la reyerta. Sin embargo, al final solo sus respiraciones pesadas y aceleradas se escucharon en la habitación ahora silenciosa.

Ambos estaban echados al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y los rostros en paz. El cansancio les impedía mantenerse en pie. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, sudor y quemadas, al igual que su desbaratado pelo. Pero poco les importó. El desorden era un añadido más, una muestra del caos que poco antes había tenido lugar alrededor de los dos chicos.

Estaba tranquilo, sereno y calmado, mucho más relajado que antes. Le había gustado poder descargar todo lo que llevaba encima, aún cuando aquello había supuesto un riesgo por su rival quien se había sorprendido al ver la ferocidad de sus ataques aunque no por ello retrocedió. Harry respiraba aceleradamente pero con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

- Dime, Potter…

- Harry.- corrigió reincorporándose.

Malfoy, levantándose, le miró con sorpresa.

- Harry…- aunque el mero hecho de llamarlo por su nombre de pila se le hacía raro sobretodo al ser una petición expresa del chico, cambió su expresión de sorpresa por otra de sincera serenidad.- ¿Qué pasó?

La pregunta le tomó completamente por sorpresa. No le hizo falta pensar sobre qué iba, lo sabía, pero no esperaba que le preguntara sobre aquello, y menos de forma tan directa… Impactado, le miró directamente a los ojos, intentando buscar una respuesta en ellos. Pero sólo encontró un sentimiento de curiosidad y… ¿preocupación?

No lo comprendía¿por qué le preguntaba aquello? Podía ser una trampa, una jugada… ¿pero de qué¿Para qué? En su mirada sólo había verdad, una verdad que le sobresaltó. Receloso, apartó sus ojos de los del chico. ¿Qué buscaba?

- Cuando traspasamos la barrera y caíste al suelo, la primera vez no lo comprendí, pero al saber que era un punto de anulación empecé a sospechar. Además, el veneno de los vampiros anuló nuestros poderes… y no tenías ninguna herida en las piernas. Incluso la vieja loca no vio nada. Así que sólo me cabe pensar que te estás ayudando con magia.- aunque Harry no le miraba, podía sentir su voz con toda claridad, sin ningún rastro de malicia ni burla. Era como si…- Aunque debe ser una magia muy poderosa…

Un tenso silencio ocupó la sala, haciendo la lluvia del exterior fuera ahora el único ruido, un ruido que poco antes había sido imposible de escuchar.

- Me acerqué al Sol y me quemé, eso es todo.

- ¿Todo?- exclamó incrédulo.- ¡Y una mierda!

De nuevo silencio.

¿Por qué estaba hablando de ello con él¡Justamente ÉL¿Pero qué le pasaba? Había confesado sus suposiciones¡acababa de dar su debilidad en bandeja de plata al enemigo¿A qué estaba jugando? Pero, sin comprenderlo, en vez de sentir miedo sólo consiguió sentir enojo, enojo por su fragilidad.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien?- preguntó con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué¿Planeas decírselo a tu señor?- dijo con una burla amarga.

- No seas idiota.- escupió con furia.

Harry no comprendió nada. Pero tampoco quiso preguntar. Ahora que su secreto había sido descubierto se sintió más ligero. Lo que pasara de entonces en adelante estaba ya fuera de su mano… además, con sorpresa se alegró que hubiera sido Malfoy y no otro quien lo hubiera hecho. Sin saber muy bien el cómo o el porqué, la sensación de seguridad no había desaparecido.

Con un gesto lento y fatigado, el joven Slytherin se levantó.

- Dentro de poco terminarán las clases y lo que menos deseo es encontrarme a la McGonagall ésa echando fuego por la boca con un castigo listo para repartir.- dio unos toques de varita en su túnica y la guardó.- ¿Vamos?

El chico lo miró con intriga. ¿De dónde salía toda aquella tranquilidad¡Por Merlín, ahora estaba en sus manos! Pero el comportamiento de Malfoy lo desconcertaba hasta el punto que llegaba a cuestionarse si realmente habían tenido aquella breve conversación. Aunque… ¿qué más daba?

Despreocupado, se levantó siguiendo los mismos pasos que su acompañante y dejó que el hechizo limpiara su aspecto.

Con pasos tranquilos, ambos salieron de la sala asegurándose de que nadie se movía por alrededor. No se preocuparon al dirigirse hacia el gran comedor, les importaba poco que alguien les viera allí, y mucho menos caminando juntos. En realidad, aún cuando no mediaron palabras, su mutua compañía les bastaba. Los dos se sentían bien, seguros y, sobretodo, no estaban solos.

- Bueno… que aproveche.- dijo justo a la entrada.

- ¿Mañana volvemos a repetir?

- Por supuesto.- respondió con un guiño de complejidad.

Sin mirar atrás, los chicos fueron directos hacia sus respectivas mesas, sin importar las miradas que obtuvieron con su entrada ni los entrecejos fruncidos por su nueva recién descubierta amistad. En realidad, nada de ello tenía la menor importancia para Harry quien, con sólo sentarse, empezó a servirse con afán sintiendo que su estómago terminaría por rugir a grito vivo.

La sala estaba medio llena. Y, aún desear pasar desapercibido por su falta, el hecho de estar solo en la región de los de séptimo no le ayudó mucho. Por suerte, pronto llegarían los alumnos de sexto haciendo que el vacío de la mesa rápidamente fuera cubierto. Aunque debía admitirlo, ser el único Gryffindor de su edad en la escuela no mejoraba mucho su camuflaje. No tenía salida, pronto llegaría una sulfurada McGonagall con las comisuras de los labios en una fina línea y los ojos en ascuas. Le iba a castigar. Pero, pensó, al menos aquél castigo merecería la pena.

Se sirvió de todo cuanto se abría enfrente y degustó un dulce zumo de melocotón antes de regresar con un humeante plato de verduras cocidas. Quizá el verde no era tan atrayente como el rojo de la carne, pero su hambre le impedía discriminar los gustos imponiendo la necesidad de calmar el apetito antes de nada. No tardó en sentir la punzante mirada de la severa profesora clavada en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que de haber podido, le habría hecho un grito ensordecedor capaz de hacer caer hasta los más resistentes cimientos. Agradeció al cielo que su disciplina y modales se lo impidieran hacer aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor morir bajo sus manos, al menos el destino habría perdido a su presa.

Unas voces a la entrada y los rumores que inundaron el salón hicieron que desviase la atención hacia las grandes puertas viendo a un pequeño grupo de gente cubiertos por capas algo mojadas y las túnicas con los bodes cubiertos de barro. Entrando hacia el gran salón, los recién llegados se descubrieron las capas despertando exclamaciones en las tres mesas más vacías del comedor. Harry los reconoció al acto. Sonrientes y alegres, los chicos enseguida fueron rodeados por sus compañeros entre risas de felicidad.

Un suspiro se escuchó en su interior, como si una de sus preocupaciones hubiera desaparecido liberándole del peso sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, el hecho de verlos rodeados entre sonrisas y gestos amistosos como si fueran héroes de una batalla que regresaban de la guerra tras la victoria no hizo sino mosquearle.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó un sonriente Dean apartándose de la multitud.- No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Qué tal?

Al igual que los demás, aún tenía rasguños y moratones por el cuerpo, con algunas fracturas ya leves y con poca importancia. En realidad, casi todos presentaban el mismo aspecto, algunos con restos de heridas más espectaculares que otros, pero todos de pie. Incluso el alegre Collin quien iba con la pierna enyesada se movía de un lado para otro saludando a sus compañeros de curso.

- ¿Os han dado el alta?- preguntó aparentando naturalidad.

- Hoy mismo. Supongo que los demás no tardarán en salir… Además, Seamus estaba histérico por irse, me parece que odia las agujas…- comentó sin esconder una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Has hecho que le mantuvieran allí más tiempo, no?- dijo Parvati al llegar junto a ellos.

- La vida es un tesoro.- respondió con un suspiro teatral.

- Te va a matar.

- No digas eso.- con lentitud se sentó junto a Harry quien mordía una sabrosa manzana roja.- Si no llega a ser por mí se hubiera escapado ya unas cuantas veces. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, necesita algo más de reposo.- se desabrochó la capa y, mirando a su alrededor, empezó a servirse.- Al fin algo de comida sana.

- ¿De qué te quejas? La que nos dieron estaba muy buena…

- ¡Arg¡Ernie me va a volver loca!- exclamó Lavender con histericismo.- ¡Ya está otra vez con lo de los cacahuetes!

- ¿Eh?- con intriga, Dean miró a la chica sin dejar de comer.

- ¡Te juro que si encuentro el hechizo lo convierto en uno!

- Quizá Hermione sepa alguno.- dijo con indiferencia su amiga.- Por cierto¿ya has visto a Robin? Ésta mañana no ha venido y tampoco estaba en revisión.

- ¿Quién es Robin?- preguntó el afamado chico.

- Un chico que trabaja en el hospital. Lavender se ha enamorado de él.

- ¡Pav!

Enojada, Lavender empezó a reprender a su compañera mientras ésta no podía evitar sonreír al ver la cara sorprendida de Dean a sabiendas de que aquella noticia no tardaría en llegar a oídos de un sulfurado Seamus.

Harry, indiferente a la guerra que estaba teniendo a su lado, acercó un par de manzanas más con un ligero movimiento de muñeca y, sin importar el escándalo que aún reinaba en el salón, salió con la cartera colgando en su espalda. No cruzó palabra con nadie, tampoco nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, por lo que sumergido en la más absoluta tranquilidad, salió del castillo dirección a su inminente clase de Herbología.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin poderlo reprimir, un exagerado bostezo le hizo saltar un par de lágrimas.

- Si le parece demasiado aburrido puede dejar la clase, señor Potter.- dijo una voz a su espalda.

No se sobresaltó a diferencia de las anteriores veces, sino que mantuvo su compostura de claro aburrimiento. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha iba tomando notas de la lectura que debía hacer. Pero, deteniéndose al escucharle, decidió dejar la pluma para encararse al profesor con la misma expresión de indiferencia.

La mirada vieja y experimentada del hombre le sondeó, sabía que estaba haciéndolo, aunque no por ello mostró ningún cambio. Su mente estaba perfectamente protegida, nadie era capaz de entrar en ella, así que no debía preocuparse por ello, es más, el orgullo de sentirse superior hizo que una mueca de burla se reflejara en sus ojos verdes.

_"Bien, se acabó. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo."_ se dijo poniendo fin al tema. Giró sobre sí mismo y guardó todas sus cosas. Ni siquiera se dignó a devolver ni una palabra, como si hubiera escogido mucho antes. _"No merece la pena que esté aquí."_

En silencio y con la cabeza alta, Harry salió de la pequeña clase decidido a no mirar atrás.

Bostezó estirando todo su agarrotado cuerpo y dejó que el alivio y la libertad airearan su mente. ¡Al fin había salido! Tras el encuentro del día anterior con Snape en la clase de Duelo y la lucha con Malfoy, la inactividad le destrozó. En realidad, el mero hecho de sentarse en una silla e intentar leer le parecía la muerte. ¿Cómo esperaban que aprendiera algo de aquella forma? Si seguía asistiendo a clase era sólo por la ilusión de llegar a fin de día para empezar una nueva lucha. ¡Y hoy no había tenido ninguna! Dejarla por ir a Magia Antigua… ¡bah! Al menos ahora disponía de mucho más tiempo libre.

Miró el reloj. Las seis y media. Si cenaba rápido… aún tendría un par de horas. _"¿Querrá venir Draco? Entrenar solo es realmente aburrido…"_ pensó mientras descendía las escaleras.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, observó a un grupo de alumnos hablando al final del pasillo donde dos de ellos destacaban por sus facciones blancas y sus postes fornidos. _"Durmstrang… Es verdad, sólo los de Beauxbeatons han regresado a su país."_ pensó con sorpresa. No se acordaba de los viejos inquilinos, incluso cuando uno de ellos estaba en su misma habitación.

Descendió las últimas escaleras y giró hacia el gran comedor. Sentado en su mesa, Malfoy leía un pequeño libro mientras Crabbe y Goyle comían con desazón cerca de él. La sala estaba casi vacía, no había ningún profesor, y los pocos que se sentaban en los bancos estaban enfrascados en sus propios asuntos. Así, como si fuera algo común, Harry fue directo hacia el joven Slytherin sin hacer el menor caso a las sorprendidas miradas que despertó su acción.

Como si la tensión hubiera despertado su interés, el chico desvió su mirada con intriga.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo sorprendido de verlo allí.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó ignorando el creciente ambiento de malestar y recelo que le rodeaba.

- Claro.

Cerrando el libro con naturalidad, siguió el chico hacia la entrada.

- ¿No me dijiste que tenías clase?

- Ya no.

- ¿Otra vez?- dijo entrecruzando los brazos con una sonrisa burlona.- Al final conseguirás que te castiguen.

- ¡Bah! Como si me importara.

- Quizá a ti no, pero esto no va a llevarte a ningún sitio. Escucha…, el viejo loco terminará por meterse en medio…

- Que lo haga. Tampoco le pedí que me diera éste horario.

- ¿Horario¿Qué horario?- dijo con verdadera intriga. Harry, con un suspiro enojado, le entregó un pequeño trozo de pergamino arrugado guardado en su maleta. El repentino interés del chico le sorprendió despertándole curiosidad.- Así que te ha dado esto…- murmuró pensativamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno…- dijo algo inquieto. Observó a su alrededor mirando si había alguien más y añadió:- ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar?

- ¿Por qué, ocurre algo?

- Calla y ven.

Draco, agarrándole de la manga, tiró de él hasta llegar a las escaleras que les llevarían a las mazmorras. El frío penetró en él como agujas afiladas, haciendo que un ligero temblor le obligara a fregarse los brazos en busca de calor.

- Di.- exigió malhumorado intentando evitar que sus dientes castañearan.

- ¿Es que no tienes ojos?- dijo incrédulo.- ¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore te ha puesto éstas clases de más?

- Está claro, para entrenarme…

- Por Merlín, no puede ser que seas tan incrédulo…

- ¡Oye!

- No, Harry. Si te ha dado éste entrenamiento no ha sido más que para ganarse su favor. Estoy convencido que tu actitud ha despertado recelo, así que no me extraña en lo más mínimo que intente simpatizar contigo.

- ¿Pero qué dices¿Simpatizar¿Conmigo?- exclamó con furia.- ¿Y por qué coño iba a hacerlo!

- Venga, hombre. ¿Vas a decirme que ésta pocilga de "entrenamiento" te ha servido para algo? Lo que has estado haciendo… ¿No crees que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo?- dijo con seriedad.- Si lo has dejado ha sido por algo¿no?

- Porqué me parece demasiado…

- ¿Básico? Harry¿qué hiciste al regresar de Hogsmeade?

- ¿Y qué tiene esto que ver?

- Responde.

- Esto es una gilipollez.- sentenció dando por acabada la conversación.

No podía creer que estuviera hablando de esto con Draco. ¿Draco¡Pero qué decía¡Estaba dudando de Dumbledore con las palabras de _Malfoy_¡Malfoy, un mortífago! Un mortífago… ¡Heh! Y él que creía que al fin había alguien que podía estar a su lado… _"Todo esto… ¿Voldemort, verdad? Claro… No soy más que una marioneta, una marioneta usada por todos…"_

- Harry.- su voz frenó sus pensamientos.- Oye, no sé qué es lo que quieres, lo que pretendes o a quien crees. La verdad es que tampoco espero que puedas confiar en mí, mi reputación no es del todo… en fin…- Harry le miraba inseguro, incapaz de comprender, realmente perdido y desorientado, sin saber qué debía hacer… pero seguía escuchándole. Podía verle con toda claridad, sus ojos grises con un deje de vida que hacía poco había aparecido, un resto de luz que abría su alma entre un matojo de selva oscura. Había algo…- pero…

El chico esperó a que siguiera, sabía que había algo realmente importante que quería decir, pero no comprendía qué. Sintió la necesitad de confiar, de permitir que todas sus dudas se disiparan, de dejar que sus miedos desaparecieran para dar paso a la tranquilidad de la seguridad. Pero, sin comprenderlo, encontró la solución. Allí estaba, era débil, confusa y realmente aterradora, pero _existía_.

- ¿Realmente crees…¿Realmente crees que Dumbledore quiere conseguir mi confianza?- dijo inseguro.

- Creo que quiere usarte como arma para ganar su guerra, sí.- su voz era calmada, segura y sincera. No vio ningún rastro en ella que le hiciera dudar.

- Aún cuando esto implique mi muerte…- susurró con desaliento.

- ¿Qué…?

- Comprendo.- dijo con resolución. Decidido, con firmeza y resolución, Harry se encaró a él con un poste que nunca antes había tenido. Todo él inspiraba fuerza, poder… y rabia. Una rabia controlada pero que traspiraba con su mirada, estricta e impecable.- Dime, Draco… ¿Qué debo hacer para unirme a Voldemort?


	18. La marca de hierro

¡Vaya! He quedado realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews que ha despertado la revelación del capítulo anterior. XD (De haberlo sabido lo pongo antes, juas!) Bueno, viejos y nuevos visitantes… ¡REVIEWS!

**Elementh Reload**: jajajajajajaja! Sí, bueno, así es. No voy a decir "me temo" porqué al fin y al cabo lo he decidido yo Tu nick no me suena, así que supongo que eres nuevo/a dejándome respuesta. Gracias por hacerlo!

**Agos Malfoy:** gracias¿Te gustan los dark Harry, eh? Bueno, no eres la única, pero debo ir con cuidado pq mi intención (aunque seguramente no lo logre) es que el fic se asemeje a Rowling. Pero, claro, también cabe decir que es mi historia, así k… ;) Me alegra que leas mi historia, espero que siguas aquí! Bye!

**al:** buenas! Gracias por seguir aquí, de veras que te lo agradezco. ¿Dices que no te lo esperabas? Pues personalmente pensaba que no iba a tomar por sorpresa ésta declaración (aclaro: no estoy afirmando nada, sólo hablo de lo ya puesto) teniendo en cuenta el curso de las cosas. Pero bueno, vamos a ver como sigue… Hasta pronto!

**Blackcat:** por Merlín, chica¿qué te has tomado? Sé que te gusta su imagen de mortífago, pero relájate. ' Por cierto, miré aquella serie que me aconsejaste, pero no ha terminado de gustarme… ¿Dijiste que te gustaba Stargate, verdad? Tengo unos cuantos capis, mejor dicho, conozco a quien los tiene, así que si los quieres ya sabes. Dime algo¿ok? Besos, amiga!

**lolo:** muy buenas, chica! Espero que no te apures mucho con el trabajo, mejor tómatelo con calma (o con toda la calma que de deje) y gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de dejarme un review, de verdad que me alegra mucho. En cuanto al fic… bueno, personalmente soy de la opinión que JKR también ve éste destino para Harry (creo que es el mejor final para este magnífico personaje, pero, claro, es una opinión). Sin embargo, esto no tiene pq ser así en el fic. La amistad con Malfoy es tal y como dices. La veo como dos personas con "amigos" interesados, guiados por su fama y renombre (al menos en la historia oficial). Así que de mis sensaciones en los libros creo el fic. Me agrada la idea que tienes de Draco (cuando leas el capi lo entenderás). Y en cuanto a los demás… me temo que no va a salir en éste capítulo, y para la conversación aún te espera algún tiempo más, lo siento. Venga, chica, hasta pronto y que todo te vaya bien!

**Marc:** aquest cop has estat breu i concís, eh? Jejejeje, weno, espero que em diguis que et semblen els següents. Fins aviat!

**Lladruc:** jejejejeje, trankil, quan un problema entra en vénen més, ho sé. T'ho esperaves? Mmm… de moment només ha estat una afirmació d'en Harry, encara falta veure com es desenvolupa tot, si ho acaba fent o no, i què passa després. Espero que segueixis per aquí. K vagi bé, noi!

El capítulo de hoy es algo extraño. Lo empecé antes incluso de colgar el 17 pues me quedé sin línea durante unos días, así que el inicio es fiel al esquema que tengo planteado. Sin embargo, la segunda parte es completamente nueva, fruto de un día aburrido y sin nada más que hacer. Incluso he cambiado el título. Se podría decir que tiene algo de relleno, pero después he visto que no va a ser así. El nuevo desarrollo me servirá para explicar mejor algo que vendrá más adelante (o no, quien sabe), así que por ello lo he dejado y he preferido colgarlo ahora que no continuar páginas y páginas eliminando importancia a elementos clave.  
¿Qué quiero decir con todo esto? Pues que lo único que vais a comprender con lo que os he contado de historia será el inicio, lo demás son repercusiones futuras (no tan lejanas, cabe decir).  
Total, que a leer y se acabó. Nos vemos, gente!

-Ithae-

PD: Seguid con los reviews! (¿debo pedirlo en cada capítulo? sniff...) Merci beaucoup!

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – La marca de hierro**

- ¿Cómo?

Tardó un poco a reaccionar. Aún le parecía que todo había sido cosa de su imaginación, era imposible que lo hubiera dicho. Pero su mirada seguía igual, imperturbable, firme y resuelta, como si la decisión ya hubiera sido hecha, como si nada pudiera hacerlo retroceder. ¿Había escuchado bien? La fatiga y las dudas que le habían seguido las últimas semanas debían haberle debilitado más de lo que creyó posible. Incluso ahora oía estupideces.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- repitió cautelosamente.

- Lo que has oído: voy a unirme a Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer qué?

- No creo que sea necesario decirlo otra vez, Draco.- dijo entrecruzando los brazos.

- Vamos, hombre¿pero qué idiotez estás diciendo¿Que vas a hacerte un mortífago¿Tú?

- Sí, yo. ¿Algún problema con esto?- dijo desafiante.- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Eres un mortífago, tu señor me quiere vivo o muerto, y encima que me ofrezco y te doy la posibilidad de recibir galardones por ello… parece que no estés conforme. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Estás majara! Aquí el único que no está bien eres tú, imbécil. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- exclamó alarmado y casi fuera de sus casillas, algo que impactó a Harry.

- Por supuesto. No te lo diría si fuera una broma.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué quieres hacerlo, a qué viene todo esto¿Acaso es un plan…?

- No es ningún plan, lo he decidido por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿Entonces…?

Dejando toda su firmeza y dureza, Harry se desarmó mostrando una debilidad que el chico nunca había visto en él. Aún cuando no podía verle la cara podía sentir su temor, un miedo casi irracional hacia algo que no comprendió. Le parecía verle al completo, como si hubiera dejado caer la máscara que hasta entonces le había protegido escondiendo sus sentimientos tras una caja de acero.

- Harry… Esto no va a ser fácil. Vivir como un mortífago no sólo es llevar máscaras y trajes negros. Te verás obligado a hacer cosas… cosas que no desearás hacer.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer! Yo…- _"Yo quiero vivir… ¡Quiero sobrevivir!"_ se dijo con desesperación.- Dijiste que hay cosas que sólo se pueden conseguir con un camino. Yo también tengo un sueño… no voy a permitir que mi vida sea decidida por un destino que no me pertenece. Voy a construir mi propio futuro.

- Pero… ¿Estás dispuesto a todo¿Incluso a matar?

Harry le miró con intensidad. _"Matar o ser matado…"_

- Sólo _yo_ decidiré esto.- dijo con seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde aquél día había pasado ya una semana. Una larga semana sin ninguna respuesta, y la navidad empezaba a inundar el ambiente del castillo haciendo que un calor de felicidad e ilusión inundara los corazones de los alumnos. Aunque no todos se sentían igual.

Harry estaba echado en la cama, en silencio, mirando más allá del techo y sin nada en qué pensar. Al menos, nada relacionado con el examen de Defensa que tenía dentro de dos días, esto no era más que un punto sin importancia.

Aún cuando había coincidido con Draco en varias ocasiones, éste apenas le había dirigido una sola palabra. No lo comprendía.

_"No lo he tomado a la ligera…"_ se dijo buscando un alivio. ¿Acaso pensaba que era una trampa? O quizá había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba loco. Bueno, en éste caso quizá estaba en lo cierto.

"Asesino o víctima"

_"No."_ sentenció con resolución. La única salida a éste pozo era la muerte. Una muerte prematura y sin sentido. Un _sacrificio_. Y no iba a consentirlo, no iba a permitir que su vida fuera un objeto de los demás. ¿Estaba solo?

El Bien… luchar por él le llevaría a la muerte hiciera lo que hiciera. Pero… había una salida a ella, una escapatoria, un camino que le llevaría a forjar su propio destino, su propio futuro y, por encima de todo, le daría la _vida_. Eso era todo cuanto ansiaba.

_"Voldemort… Si para Dumbledore soy un arma muy preciada, estoy seguro que para él también lo seré. Y sobreviviré."_ pensó con una alegría enfermiza. Se había terminado sufrir, pensar que su existencia no le pertenecía, se había terminado el miedo. Si el Bien le causaba la muerte, el Mal le daría la vida.

"¿Estás dispuesto a matar?" Las palabras de Malfoy rodaron por su cabeza. Matar… ¿Mataría incluso a sus amigos¿Por sobrevivir? "Sólo yo lo decidiré" ¿Iba a ser tan fácil?

Suspiró.

Pero ellos… A ellos no les importaba si moría, les daba igual sacrificar su vida mientras pudieran sobrevivir…

Cerró los ojos y se recostó de lado con las mandíbulas cerradas con fuerza.

_"¡No soy más que un sacrificio que les llevará a la libertad!"_ Estaba enojado. ¿Por qué debía sufrir tanto¿Por qué pensar un poco en su propio bienestar debía hacerle sentir tan mal? No era justo. ¿Por qué por una vez no podía ser egoísta y mirar por sí mismo!

- Basta.- dijo levantándose y disipando todas sus dudas.- Esta vez yo voy a decidir.

El rumor de voces en la sala común frenó sus pasos. Los alumnos se habían concentrado alrededor de la tabla de anuncios hablando sin cesar, entre risas y juegos. Harry, aunque en un primer momento no quiso darle importancia, al final se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse dirigir sus pasos hacia la multitud con un pose de clara indiferencia.

- ¿A qué viene toda ésta concentración?- preguntó al primero que vio.

- Han suspendido la salida a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Y por esto tanto jaleo?

- No. Es que van a hacer un baile de navidad.- exclamó una chica a su lado, cosa que hizo bufar con desagrado al muchacho de tercero que le respondía.

- ¿Un baile?- dijo incrédulo.

- Es obligatoria la asistencia…

- ¿Alguien sabe una fórmula incurable para enfermar?- dijo inclemente un muchacho de entre el grupo.

- ¿Alguien sabe como morir temporalmente?- secundó otro con desesperación.

Los chicos, a diferencia de las chicas, lucían caras de susto y agudo pesimismo, como si se encontrasen al borde mismo de la vida. Aunque también había quienes se lo tomaron con mucha más diversión que otros.

- ¿Crees que Madame Promfrey puede curar un brazo roto en menos de un día?

- Mejor rómpete dos, por si acaso.

- ¡Sólo diez días¿Cómo quieren que nos preparemos con tan poco tiempo?- gritó con histericismo una chica de quinto.

Divertido al ver la exaltación que había despertado entre los alumnos aquella noticia, siguió su trayectoria hacia fuera de la torre.

Un baile… No es que le viniese mucho de gusto, la última vez había sido desastroso, pero… Bueno, podía ser interesante. ¿Qué podía perder?

Se echó hacia atrás los mechones que le caían por la cara y se preguntó si no era hora ya de hacerse un buen corte. Era tal su longitud que podía hacerse una pequeña coleta de haber querido. Y debía admitir que no le desagradaba la idea.

Saltó los últimos escalones y se detuvo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Fuera hacía demasiado frío, y la verdad es que lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos era pasar temblores y resfriados. No tenía especialmente ganas de comer nada, aún cuando apenas había merendado. Y tampoco quería regresar a la sala común estando tan llena de gente como estaba. Así que sólo le quedaba un lugar, la biblioteca. A no ser, claro, que cogiera un libro y se pusiera a leer en el comedor. Ahora estaría casi vacío…

Suspiró. Debió de haberlo pensado antes.

Decidido a no volver a recorrer el mismo camino, sacó la varita e invocó el libro de hechizos que había sacado de la biblioteca hacía poco más de dos días. _Hechizos avanzados II_. Lo que podía llegar a hacer el aburrimiento…

Distraído, y mientras esperaba a que llegase aún cuando no fueran más que unos segundos, desvió su mirada hacia el techo con las manos en sus bolsillos y la espalda recostada en la pared. _"Quizá sea el último…"_ se dijo mientras pensaba que pocas veces se habían vivido bailes en aquél castillo. Quería a aquella escuela, realmente la amaba. No iba a permitir que nada la dañase. Al menos, era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Cogió el libro justo en el momento que llegaba a él y se incorporó. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar que podía ser castigado por haber usado magia fuera de aulas.

Entró en la gran sala y se sentó al extremo de la mesa Gryffindor con el libro entre sus manos. Un par de velas se encendieron al sentarse dándole luz. Afuera era ya oscuro y el ambiente era realmente acogedor.

- Un café con leche, por favor.- dijo a media voz.

Un par de minutos después una taza humeante aparecía enfrente. Echó una cucharada de azúcar y sorbió un poco de aquella relajante bebida. ¡Ah, cuánto le gustaba aquel momento! Adoraba la tranquilidad que inundaba el comedor, sentirse relajado y en paz, sin nada que pensar, en silencio… Y aún haber poco más de quince alumnos en la sala, todos ellos parecían disfrutar igual de aquellos instantes.

Abrió el libro por la página 211 y empezó a leer.

Pasaron los minutos sin darse cuenta. El tiempo iba pasando lejos de él, en otra dimensión, como si no fuera algo importante. La misma concepción de espacio desaparecía. Las letras iban fluyendo hacia él, impregnando sus ojos con suavidad, acariciando los conocimientos y su propio pensamiento. No era capaz de comprender el cómo o el porqué, pero los trazos se descomponían sobre las páginas para, tras ser absorbidos por su mirada, recompilarse en su cerebro, tomando la forma correcta en su memoria.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro!- refunfuñó alguien a su espalda. No tuvo necesidad de girarse pues su interlocutor enseguida ocupó un lugar a su lado.

- Pensaba que no existía…- murmuró algo molesto sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No ha sido fácil, he estado bastante ocupado.

- ¿Tanto cómo para desviar la mirada?

- Debía mantener distancias, Harry. Quizá tú no te has dado cuenta de ello, pero tu espalda ha estado más vigilada que de costumbre.

- ¿Más que de costumbre? Esto ya es decir mucho…- dijo con ironía.

- Supongo.- se encogió de hombros y cambió su postura por otra de total seriedad y confidencialidad.- Bromas aparte. ¿Aún deseas seguir?

A Harry no le hizo falta pensarlo más de una vez, su decisión era absoluta. Así, al ver su completa resolución, soltó un suspiro de resignación y negó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien.- con una fugaz mirada se aseguró que nadie más prestara atención a su reunión, algo no muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que los pocos que permanecían en el lugar estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus cuestiones como para preocuparse por otras más.- La anulación a Hogsmeade ha eliminado una oportunidad fácil… sin embargo tenemos otra que a pesar de complicar un tanto las cosas, puede ser eficaz.- cerró unos instantes los ojos y pareció buscar la mejor forma de describirlo.- Durante el baile nos colaremos fuera de la escuela. Debemos ser discretos, no será sencillo teniendo en cuenta que vas a ser el punto de vista principal. Así que mejor vete buscando una buena pareja, asistirás al baile.

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó incrédulo, algo que recibió una mirada de reproche por parte del chico.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?- dijo con irritación. Al ver que Harry cerraba la boca en acuerdo, decidió continuar.- Usaremos un traslador. La mansión está protegida, pero se abrirá por un tiempo limitado, después volverá a ser inaccesible. No podemos perder tiempo.- calló unos instantes rumiando en algo, y en un susurro más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado añadió:- El viejo no lo pondrá fácil.

- ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

- Prohibir la salida al pueblo no ha sido sólo debido al último incidente…

- ¿Y entonces por qué hacer el baile?

- La mayoría de los alumnos se quedarán por navidad. Ha sido un recurso necesario.

- Habrá vigilancia.

- No dudo de ello. Pero esto es algo que nosotros debemos solucionar.- dijo pensativamente.- Hagamos lo que hagamos debemos conseguir escapar de aquí, no vamos a tener ninguna protección hasta llegar.

- Habrás pensado en una solución¿no?

- Esperaba que me ayudaras con esto. Al fin y al cabo tú eres el experto en pasar inadvertido…- puntualizó con picardía.

El chico apartó la mirada pensando sobre ello. ¿Cómo lo iban a hacer? Debían conseguir escabullirse de la fiesta sin que sospecharan, pasar por encima de toda la guardia… No iba a ser fácil.

- Cuando lleguemos te presentarás ante mi señor- dijo algo incómodo.- y realizarás el acto de entrada.

- ¿Y qué deberé hacer?

- Te lo explicaré al llegar.- se levantó del asiento y, sin mirarlo, añadió:- Ve pensando en la solución. Nos vemos mañana.- le palmó la espalda a modo despedida y se fue por donde había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba solo, sintiendo como el gélido aire de la mañana impactaba contra su cara helándole la piel y enrojeciendo la nariz, incluso le dolía la garganta al respirar aquél soplo cortante. Pero a pesar de aquello seguía disfrutando del vuelo.

La sesión de entrenamiento hacía días que había sido suspendida por falta de jugadores disponibles, así que aquello se había convertido en algo solitario, perfecto para desahogarse y sentirse, si bien un poco, libre.

Viró la escoba con perfecta sincronización y dejó que fuera ella la que guiara el vuelo. Era algo extraño. Sabía que la escoba no tenía vida, que era algo sin existencia espiritual ni voz para decidir, pero no era ella la que gobernaba e impulsaba su vuelo, sino la magia. La voluntad de la magia le movía, incesante, salvaje, libre, llevada por una corriente invisible hacia un punto que estaba más allá de su comprensión. Sólo… se dejaba guiar.

Miró todo lo que se extendía a sus pies y sintió un ligero sentimiento de tristeza. Pero enseguida lo desechó al tomar rienda de la escoba y obligarla a ascender internándose entre las húmedas nubes, lejos de la vista que ofrecía un navideño Hogwarts. Siguió subiendo hasta que lo único que podía ver eran las cimas nevadas de las montañas vecinas, se detuvo donde los rayos del sol traspasaban tímidamente las densas nubes blancas, allí estaba bien. El aire era casi irrespirable, pero le sentaba bien, el frío lo despertaba disipando todos sus pensamientos, endureciéndole y preparándole en su decisión. Estaba listo.

Invocó la magia a su alrededor protegiéndole dentro de un pequeño capullo de calor. No necesitó más. Inspiró un par de veces entrecerrando los ojos y se lanzó al vacío en una caída completamente vertical, donde la gravedad distorsionaba el espacio y el tiempo, donde sólo existía un absoluto vacío.

Con un perfecto control, la peligrosa caída se convirtió en un vuelo a ras de suelo donde la adrenalina se neutralizaba relajando su respiración acelerada. No le hacía falta forzar la escoba, la magia estaba perfectamente acompasada con su mente, de tal forma que el instinto reflejaba sus actos ampliando su campo de reacción, tanto física como mágicamente.

La escoba dio un par de vueltas más por el campo a poca velocidad, y se elevó escapando de los límites del terreno de juego.

La nieve cubría las ahora escondidas hojas verdes del césped bien cuidado dando una visión paradójicamente cálida al paisaje, infundiendo un sentimiento de festividad y alegría, invitando al alma a relajarse junto a un cálido fuego y una cómoda butaca de piel. No había nadie que pudiera resistir a aquél sentimiento, que pudiera ignorarlo. Era Navidad.

La salida matutina le había ido bien. Ya no tenía dudas al respeto, todas habían desaparecido al igual que la lluvia arrastra los restos de sangre del suelo. Estaba preparado, listo. Mañana todo iba a terminar, todo iba a empezar. Mañana…

Desmontó la escoba y la miró una última vez. Reluciente, perfecta, fiel… una de sus más preciadas adquisiciones. Realmente la iba a echar en falta.

Cruzó la entrada expulsándose la nieve de encima sus hombros y encaminó directo hacia las escaleras. El calor empezaba a deshacer el hielo convirtiéndolo en agua que empapaba sus ropas. Pero tampoco era importante, iba a darse una merecida ducha que lo reanimaría mucho más que un vaso de leche caliente. Aunque, por supuesto, esto venía después.

Un grupo de chicas se cruzaron con él entre risitas de complejidad y miradas disimuladas, frenando su avance hacia el comedor en busca del desayuno, observándole con enrojecido interés. La sensación que le produjo le sorprendió. Se sintió bien, realmente bien, incapaz de esconder una altiva sonrisa y un gesto medio inconsciente al retirarse el mechón que le caía en la cara. Incluso él disminuyó la velocidad dando tiempo a que siguieran mirándole mientras destacaba su escoba y la ropa mojada por la ya fundida nieve. Y no fue hasta doblar a la derecha saliendo de su campo de visión cuando se percató realmente de sus movimientos. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así? Aunque tampoco había estado tan mal… estaba complacido.

Subir las escaleras hasta su torre nunca había sido tan divertido y gustoso. Sólo con ver que el interés que despertaba su imagen ya no era de compasión o respetuosa reverencia e incluso desprecio, le animó elevando su autoestima, haciéndole ver que no sólo era famoso, sino también atractivo. Era atractivo. Le gustó.

Cruzó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda con un "Navidad de miel" y siguió su camino hasta la habitación. El buen humor le permitió corresponder con una seductora sonrisa a las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino y un asentimiento de cabeza a aquellos que le saludaban al verle. Así era, se sentía bien.

Dejando las cosas encima la cama y cogiendo lo que necesitaba, entró en la ducha con el corazón alegre. No sin antes hacer una rápida ojeada a su reflejo. Un joven chico de diecisiete años le correspondió con una expresión de absoluta confianza, autosuficiente, dueño de sus propios actos, poderoso y seguro de sí mismo. Un chico en todos los aspectos perfecto. Incluso la cicatriz que le identificaba parecía atractiva.

El agua cayó dulcemente por su cara, resbalando por todo su cuerpo, templándolo y transmitiéndole el calor que poco antes sólo la magia le había proporcionado. Cerró los ojos con placer y dejó que el líquido le masajeara.

Había cambiado… ya no era el de antes, como si el haber podido decidir le hubiera transformado en otro Harry, uno de muy distinto. Un Harry dispuesto a todo, con perfecto control sobre su destino, porqué éste ahora ya no era el mismo. Pero… ¿hasta qué punto había cambiado? Quizá había encontrado su camino¿pero era éste el que deseaba? Debía admitir que siempre había deseado con aquella nueva imagen… ¿pero era ésta consecuencia a su nueva vida¿Iba a ser real? _"Bueno¿qué más da?"_ se dijo poniendo fin a aquellos absurdos pensamientos. No tenía sentido preguntarse todo aquello, era realmente absurdo. ÉSE era el nuevo Harry, a él le gustaba, lo quería. Y quien no estuviera conforme… en fin, era su problema.

A conciencia, se enjabonó el pelo hasta que el negro desapareció bajo una masa esponjosa blanca que olía a menta. Dejó correr el agua y frotó hasta que toda la espuma hubo desaparecido para, después, dejar un par de minutos más sintiendo como el paso de las gotas estimulaban su piel con placenteros cosquilleos. Quizá la ducha era más rápida e incómoda al estar de pie, pero el tacto con el agua era mucho más intenso, como si ésta pudiera relajarle con su paso.

La gran toalla blanca colgaba en la puerta tras el pequeño biombo que impedía escampar agua por doquier. La tomó y se secó la cara cubriéndola con ella, sintiendo su tacto suave y peludo con perfume a lavanda. Y de no haber sido por el hambre que llevaba encima pues iba en ayunas, se habría quedado unos minutos más. Pero tenía trabajo por hacer.

Despierto, se vistió con rapidez y se apresuró en bajar las escaleras hacia el gran comedor donde muchos estaban ya disfrutando de un alegre desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días, Harry!- exclamó un inquieto Collin. Hacía poco que le habían quitado el yeso de la pierna por lo que, si antes había estado en incansable movimiento, ahora era peor. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que tenía agujas en el trasero.

- Buenos días, Collin.- respondió, más por mecanismo que por sentir realmente gracia en hacerlo. Sin embargo, el humor aún no había desaparecido. Un par de alumnas de Ravenclaw desviaron sus miradas al oírle y enseguida sonrieron. El efecto que producía le resultó estimulante.

- ¡Al fin Navidad¿Ya tienes pareja?- dijo entre saltos. Casi todos a su alrededor le oyeron, aunque en realidad fueron las chicas quienes prestaron total atención.

Harry, sin sentirse intimidado por la situación ni nada que anteriormente hubiera podido sentir, sonrió con suficiencia y un deje de rebeldía.

- No.- en realidad, aunque acababa de comprobar que ésta vez podría tener a la chica que quisiera como pareja sin tener que pedirlo entrecortadamente, la mera idea no terminaba de complacerle, como si no hubiera ninguna que pudiera llegar a sus objetivos.

- ¿No vas a ir al baile?- preguntó con más confidencialidad Dean.

- ¿Crees que me lo perdería?

En su tono había seguridad y un tanto de insolencia, una confianza que sorprendió a su compañero y cortó las preguntas que el entusiasta Collin tenía preparadas para hacer. En su mirada, un desdén calló a los dos chicos.

Sonrió con burla para sus adentros.

Mordió con gusto su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa y sorbió un poco de leche. Nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso¿o era quizá que nuca hasta entonces se había sentido igual? Fuera como fuere estaba contento y feliz, realmente alegre.

- Chicos, apresuraos a terminar.- dijo Parvati dejando a un lado la toalla.- Hoy vamos a tener trabajo…

- ¿Y qué nos han dado ésta vez?- preguntó sin demasiado interés.

- Debemos limpiar y lubricar todas las armaduras.

- ¿Todas!- exclamó con horror su compañero.

- Eso es, TODAS.- algo sulfurada, la otra estudiante del curso remarcó la palabra dando a entender que no estaba nada de acuerdo.- Parece que no se dan cuenta que somos sólo cinco, y encima Héctor está enfermo… ¿Cómo podemos hacer todo esto en un sólo día?

- Bueno, ayer nos tocó la torre este, y aunque sólo era una aula, nos llevó horas terminar. Además, no hay tantas¿verdad?- dijo Dean en modo conciliador.

- Trescientas cincuenta y seis.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- ¿A quién crees que le ha dado el horario de tareas McGonagall?- declaró con orgullo.

Derrotado, el chico dejó caer la cabeza encima la mesa apartando la comida de enfrente.

- Esto no son vacaciones…- murmuró con pereza.

Harry no dio importancia al asunto. No era que le gustase dedicarse a tareas por el castillo, pero poder utilizar la magia como ayuda era realmente entretenido y divertido, mucho más que pasarse horas y horas sin saber qué hacer.

La mañana siguiente de empezar las vacaciones navideñas les dieron la noticia del baile en medio de la cena. Pero no sólo eso, sino también sus nuevas obligaciones. Como todos los alumnos se quedaban en la escuela por orden expresa del Ministerio dentro de las medidas de seguridad pues temían un nuevo ataque por aquellas fechas con el regreso de los pequeños en las casas, la escuela había empezado un horario "festivo". Todos los alumnos participarían en el arreglo del castillo. Así, divididos por cursos y colaborando entre las casas en busca de una mayor unión, los jóvenes magos se vieron sumergidos en las largas tareas de limpieza y ornamentación. Aunque debían admitir que no resultó ser tan aburrido y tedioso como imaginaron en un inicio. Aquello les proporcionó la oportunidad de usar pequeños trucos mágicos del hogar y de ampliar su lista de amistades con la colaboración de equipo. Sin embargo, los más grandes tenían distintas órdenes.

Cada curso de séptimo, con sus propios integrantes, tenían la obligación de realizar tareas en solitario, independientes de las demás casas y grupos, lejos de cualquier colaboración. No se cuestionaron aquello, el trabajo encomendado les mantenía demasiado ocupados como para poder tener tiempo a quejarse, pero aquello no evitó que Harry sintiese la extraña sensación de ser manipulado. Por un lado debían potenciar la unión entre casas y evitar así la creciente división que había separado la escuela en los últimos años… pero por otro, no podían permitir que se juntara aún más con Slytherin, más concretamente con Draco. Y percatarse de aquella jugada, una jugada en la que él era el principal jugador, no hacía sino hacer crecer su rencor hacia aquellos que antaño había considerado amigos y confidentes. Aquellos por los que habría dado su vida sin llegar a cuestionarse su acción. Pero ya no.

Los cuatro, Parvati, Lavender, Dean y él, se equiparon con unas batas grisáceas manchadas con tacas de colores y restos de polvo, las mismas que habían usado el día anterior, y se encaminaron hacia el último piso al que se podía acceder con las escaleras principales.

Debía reconocer que trabajar los cinco en una misma sala, pues entonces Héctor les ayudó, había sido realmente divertido. La torre este estaba lejos de ser como las otras. Tras hacer la mayor parte de ella con poco más de tres horas, tuvieron que internarse en una antigua clase llena de viejos objetos y libros repletos de polvo y telarañas. No les pareció que les ocuparía mucho, no debía ser más grande que el comedor de la casa de los Dursley… Los pupitres estaban apretujados, resultaba increíble creer que allí habían permanecido durante largas horas dedicados alumnos inmersos en los estudios. ¿Cómo podía sentarse uno con nada más que un par de palmos de distancia entre su pupitre y el de atrás? Aunque, tras observar mejor la estancia, llegaron a la acertada conclusión de que la magia había hecho un gran trabajo en aquél lugar.

Tuvieron que luchar contra libros que mordían, volaban, se encogían y engrandaban y otros que cambiaban de textura o hasta se convertían en animales correteando por toda la clase. La pizarra se ponía a escribir sola, las sillas, al igual que las mesas, parecían ser de plomo de forma que era casi imposible moverlas incluso con la magia. Los animales que habitaban en el lugar se enfurecían clavando sus colmillos, intentando inyectarles veneno e incluso duplicándose de forma que resultaba imposible cogerlos a todos hasta que atrapabas al auténtico.

El resultado de aquello fue un chico en la enfermería con un brazo lleno de escamas, las dos muchachas con el pelo chamuscado y un Dean creyéndose un ratón. El único que consiguió salir ileso exceptuando un par de rasguños y manchas, fue Harry. Y la verdad era que, a pesar de todas las maldiciones que tuvo que soltar al escaparse su presa, se había entretenido a gusto.

- Las armaduras no querrán luchar contra nosotros¿verdad? No podría soportar trescientos y tantos combates…- susurró Dean algo molesto.

Lavender suspiró con resignación y se repartieron el castillo por zonas. Harry escogió el norte a sabiendas que era ahí donde había más concentración de armaduras. Acordaron ir deteniéndose planta a planta y cuidar así de que ninguno tuviera problemas, y se despidieron.

Trescientas cincuenta y seis armaduras en todo el castillo. Según _Hogwarts, la historia_, cada una de ellas representaba un día del año, y según los días que lo componían, aparecía o desaparecía una de éstas. Y Harry sabía donde estaban las más agresivas, aquellas con más significado al corresponder a días especiales, conocía su posición. Se alegró de haber leído el grueso libro, iba a pasar un rato entretenido.

Aún cuando hacía poco más de tres años de su última limpieza, aquellas masas de hierro volvían a estar deslustradas y envejecidas.

- _Dispersa_.- dijo apuntando al bote de aceite que reposaba a su lado y que momentos antes había cargado.

Todo el líquido desapareció. Dirigió su varita hacia la larga hilera de armaduras y concentró su punto un par de centímetros por encima de sus cascos. Una extraña y alargada nube dorada tomó forma en el aire.

- ¡_Aqua eriscio_!

Como si una pequeña tormenta hubiera entrado en aquél estrecho pasadizo, diminutas gotas empezaron a descender desde la mágica nube resbalando por los metálicos cuerpos sin vida bañándoles con perlas de oro.

Harry esperó a que la nube desapareciera por completo. Sin poderlo reprimir, un estornudo le hizo cerrar los ojos buscando desesperadamente un pañuelo. El olor a lubricante resultaba un tan molesto. Tan pronto se recuperó, volvió a mover la varita recuperando todo el aceite sobrante tanto del suelo como de la superficie de las armaduras rellenando de nuevo el bote.

Cubriéndose la nariz con la manga, hechizó los trapos viejos y amarillentos, y les ordenó el completo lavado de aquellas extrañas estatuas. No esperó mucho a buscar un pañuelo para cubrirse la cara en medida de seguridad, lo menos que deseaba era intoxicarse.

Entre ruidos de limpieza, Harry fue caminando disciplinadamente por el extenso pasadizo evaluando el trabajo. Con un sentimiento gratificador, sonrió orgulloso de su labor, contento con los resultados que estaba viendo. Los trapos se movían frenéticos lustrando y abrillantando las armaduras hasta dejarlas más relucientes incluso que cuando fueron creadas. Los que habían terminado regresaban a su punto de partida, inmóviles al lado del renovado aceite.

Se recostó en la pared frente a un precioso tapiz y lo observó distraídamente mientras esperaba. Había sido labrado con cura y precisión, relatando las riquezas de algún poderoso rey del pasado con sus tierras y su castillo. Caballos galopando por las praderas, gente trabajando en el campo, y doncellas descansando bajo un árbol entre risas y comodidades, lejos de las tediosas labores de los campesinos. Algún apuesto caballero jurando fidelidad y servidumbre a su señor… Las riquezas descritas mostraban una época de fantasías épicas, con grandes historias de héroes y princesas, de dragones y proezas. Un par de altos candelabros custodiaban el gran tejido, o lo habían hecho pues su llama permanecía apagada bajo una capa de polvo.

Escuchó un último movimiento y volvió la vista para ver como un solitario trozo de tela volaba junto con los demás.

Tomó el bote y los paños, y encaminó de regreso a la escalera a esperar a los demás. A sabiendas que aún tardarían algún tiempo más, decidió sentarse en los peldaños para descansar. No era que realizar aquella magia le hubiera cansado, pero si aún le quedaban algo más de cien armaduras por limpiar era mejor que aprovechara aquellos instantes para aliviar el desgaste que le suponía mantenerse en pie. Al menos, así lograría terminar el día mucho más ligero.

A pesar de encontrarse medio dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, enseguida se recuperó al ver como Lavender y Dean se acercaban a él sucios y algo cansados. Y sólo habían hecho el primer piso…

- ¿Hace mucho que has terminado?- preguntó Dean mirándole con sorpresa.

Harry observó el reloj viendo que hacía casi una hora que llevaba esperándolos.

- No mucho.- respondió bostezando con pereza.

- ¿Pav aún no está aquí?- dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor.- Si que tarda…

- Id a echarle una mano, ya me ocupo yo del quinto piso.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo todo tú solo?- exclamó maravillada.

Se encogió de hombros y alejó sus pasos de ellos. De haberlo sabido hubiera empezado antes… Volvió a bostezar y se rascó la cabeza inconscientemente. Quizá podía montar un pequeño juego ésta vez… Seguro que terminaba antes de que los demás llegaran hasta él. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro nivel. No era como ellos, hacía ya mucho que había dejado de serlo. Por un lado le pareció atemorizador, pero por otro, se sintió fuerte, poderoso… invencible.

Siguiendo el mismo proceso, rápidamente terminó con el ala este y oeste, la sur le retrasó un poco más, pero la más interesante era sin duda la que había escogido y la que dejó para el final. Ésta vez sólo habían una veintena de armaduras, sin embargo eran las más especiales de todas y, entre ellas, la destinada a Todos los Santos, el día de los muertos.

Su aspecto era de pura reverencia. Joyas de oro y diamantes, una larga capa de seda roja con trazados dorados, cubierta de vetas de plata y un grueso baño de esmalte negro que la hacía parecer una perla oscura, reluciente entre la oscuridad. Los relieves dibujaban sinuosas formas por su estructura, dibujos hechos por manos artesanas, grabados en el metal que hacían por sí solos de joyas incrustadas. Sujetaba una gran espada con la escritura de las runas inscrita en ella a lo largo de la larga hoja y alrededor de la empuñadura de piel y esmeraldas. Harry quedó absorto por aquella belleza, incluso los cuernos incrustados en los cascos y las puntiagudas hombreras la hacían parecer aún más majestuosa a sus ojos, aunque muy seguramente habría sido el único que se emocionase ante ella pues toda su imagen parecía emitir un sentimiento de oscuro poder y crueldad.

A su lado, otras armaduras se levantaban majestuosas, ninguna como aquella, pero todas ellas distintas a sus congéneres instaladas por doquier.

Sonrió al pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Encantó la sala dónde estaba insonorizándola y cerró las salidas de forma que nadie pudiera entrar, ni tampoco salir. Ahora estaba solo.

- Bien… ¿qué tal una pequeña lucha?- dijo mirando directamente hacia la gran armadura negra que tanto le había hipnotizado.

Se acercó a ella y, sin comprender el cómo o el porqué, alargó la mano a la espada agarrándola por el filo, cortándose con él y permitiendo que un fino reguero de sangre manchara la plateada hoja. Las runas se iluminaron con un leve resplandor verduzco y la mano que la empuñaba cobró vida.

Apartándose sin entender lo sucedido pero sin más importancia para él, Harry observó maravillado como la gran mole de hierro salía de su pedestal espada en mano, directa hacia él. Sus movimientos, aunque nacieron lentos, empezaron a cobrar vida con cada paso.

Cerró la mano derecha haciendo caso omiso al dolor del corte, y flexionó ligeramente sus piernas preparado para la acción que sabía que no iba a tardar en tener. Había aprendido lo suficiente en duelo como para saber que delante un combate la rigidez frenaba los movimientos. Y ésta vez iba a ser distinto. Su contrincante carecía de sentimientos, no conocía dolor o derrota, no tenía corazón, no tenía la palabra piedad en su mente pues ésta no existía.

La armadura usaba fuerza física, ningún tipo de magia excepto aquella que la movía con una falsa vida. Y Harry luchaba de forma completamente opuesta. No tenía tiempo para vacilar. Debía pasar a la acción manteniendo la distancia, era el único modo de hacer frente a los golpes directos. Así, como si fuera un experto luchador, extendió la varita hacia delante con un sencillo pero potente _expelliarmus_ capaz de hacer caer hasta el más grande titán. Pero, en vez de estrellarse contra la imponente armadura, el hechizo desapareció poco antes de dar con ella. Confuso, Harry no comprendió qué había podido pasar. ¿Quizá no había apuntado bien? Esquivando un peligroso mandoble, se lanzó rodando por el suelo y contraatacó con otro hechizo. De nuevo, se desvaneció.

Estático, miró incrédulo a la gran mole que seguía encaminándose hacia él. ¿Qué sucedía? Estaba seguro que la magia había fluido de él hacia su objetivo…

Los reflejos le apartaron a tiempo de recibir un golpe directo en su cabeza capaz de destrozar hasta el más grueso muro. Viendo con sorpresa como aquél grupo de piezas de hierro cada vez se movía con más agilidad y rapidez, no se percató de que la espada cada vez resplandecía con más fuerza, como si la sangre que poco antes había probado ahora fuera su fuente de energía. Otra estocada mortal se ciñó encima de él. Inconscientemente, recurrió a la magia creando un escudo irrompible. Al menos, así debería haber sido. Pero tan pronto como la espada tocó el áurea azul que le rodeaba, éste desapareció. Y ahora lo había visto. Había visto como las runas se encendían con un fuerte fulgor blanco absorbiendo al instante la energía que había invocado, incrementando su propio brillo tras ello.

- Maldita sea…- gruñó al rodar hacia su derecha al tiempo que el mandoble se clavaba en el suelo con un irritante golpe sordo.- ¿Pero qué es ésta cosa?

Lo que debería haber sido un combate entretenido se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. No se sentía apurado, siempre era capaz de detenerlo anulando la magia de la habitación. Aquello le dejaría sin fuerzas, incapacitado, pero al menos lo detendría. Sabía que si las cosas se torcían no iba a tener otro remedio, sin embargo no quería llegar hasta tal extremo.

Invocó unas cuerdas que inmovilizaron los pies de la misteriosa armadura y que le hicieron caer al suelo con gran estruendo, y se maldijo al cubrirse las orejas por el ruido que había provocado. ¡Si no hubiera aislado aquél lugar lo habría oído toda la escuela!

Levantándose con un gruñido, aún le dolía el hombro izquierdo por la caída, hechizó otras cuerdas que terminaron de atarlo teniendo bien en cuenta de no tocar a la brillante espada. Estaba convencido de que era ésta la que hacía desaparecer sus hechizos.

La armadura permaneció inmóvil, la espada, al igual que la mano que la empuñaba, se había estrellado lejos del cuerpo ahora atado. Seguía refulgiendo con la misma intensidad que antes, quizá más, y a Harry no le hizo la menor gracia tener que acercarse a ella. Pero había encontrado algo interesante, aquellas runas, fueran las que fuesen, _eran_ interesantes.

Con la curiosidad en alza, el chico se acercó al arma con los sentidos alerta, cuidando sus pasos y los movimientos, procurando evitar gestos bruscos que pudieran activar aquella misteriosa fuerza.

Los trazos estaban iluminados por una débil luz de tonos verdosos. Lo que él había creído ser runas ahora no parecían tal. Aunque compartían la misma forma, su significado era completamente distinto, como si quien las hubiera inscrito fuera de otro lugar, de otra cultura… No sabía como decirlo, era como saber la escritura pero carecer de la lengua. ¿Podía ser posible?

Intentó leerlas, pero aquél cambio se lo impedía. ¿Acaso tiene significado "el perro vuela de color aceite"? Intrigado, se agachó para observar mejor la espada. Su filo era perfecto, se veía en magníficas condiciones, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo para él, como si nunca hubiera sido usado. La hueca mano seguía agarrando la empuñadura sin aflojar su fuerza en ella a pesar de estar lejos del brazo que debía blandirla. Resultaba un tan incómodo todo aquello.

Se disponía a dejarlo cuando los trazos cobraron vida delante de sus ojos. Impactado, se dio cuenta que era capaz de leerlos sin ningún problema, como si fuera algo natural, algo innato. Pero, aunque intentó leerlos, le resultó imposible. Si no fuese porqué parecía imposible, hubiera dicho que las runas se negaban a ser pronunciadas, incluso dentro de su mente. De ellas irradiaba poder, una fuerza familiar y conocida, pero que no supo identificar.

Medio hipnotizado por aquellas formas extrañas y tan atrayentes, empezó a reseguirlas con el dedo, con la misma mano que se había cortado, haciendo que unas gotas de su propia sangre cayesen manchando el frío hierro. Unas palabras inteligibles salieron de sus labios, una suave y gélida brisa se arremolinó entorno a él, removiendo su pelo, haciendo que el helor penetrara en él. Pero el chico estaba muy lejos de allí, sumergido en un tiempo lejano, congelado en el espacio-tiempo, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Las runas explotaron con una fuerte onda de luz inundando toda la estancia de blanco, un blanco frío y perturbador que enseguida se apagó sumiendo el tiempo en una profunda oscuridad.

Y un ruido… metálico…

De golpe, se despertó.

Estaba echado al suelo, con la mejilla encima la dura e irregular piedra, todo él impregnado de un líquido frío que le hacía castañear. Hasta que no se reincorporó no vio que se trataba de su propio sudor.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo de forma violenta. Era incapaz de controlarla, ni siquiera se veía capaz de ponerse en pie. ¿Qué había pasado? Como si acabase de recordar lo que estaba haciendo, miró ansioso a su alrededor. Estaba en la sala donde había entrado antes, rodeado de unas cuantas armaduras, unas veinte, y una de ellas… Con los ojos como platos, vio aquella impresionante estatua de hierro encima su pedestal, completa, entera, con la espada reposando entre sus manos, indiscutiblemente intacta. No había ningún rastro de las cuerdas que antes la habían sujetado, ningún rastro de lucha en aquella habitación, nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Lo había soñado?

Permitió que el temblor remitiera lo suficiente como para poderse levantar, y se situó justo enfrente de ella con el entrecejo fruncido. No se había equivocado, la armadura negra estaba igual que como la había encontrado al entrar.

Por un momento se preguntó si se lo había imaginado.

Parpadeó intentando asegurarse de que lo que veía era real.

La espada no tenía ninguna runa grabada. Nada. Estaba completamente limpia. Su hoja, lisa y resplandeciente, brillaba con la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala. Las gemas ya no emitían aquellos destellos atrayentes, ahora no eran más que piedras viejas medio ennegrecidas por el tiempo. Toda la magia que había habido, si es que en algún momento había tenido alguna, había desaparecido.

Medio mareado, decidió que había perdido demasiado tiempo allí. Era hora de salir y continuar con su trabajo. Las armaduras, sin comprender muy bien el cómo, estaban limpias y en perfecto estado, así que no parecía que necesitaran más limpieza.

Cerró las puertas tras él y fue directo hacia la escalera, intentando respirar profundamente deseando normalizar su imagen. Pasándose el revés de la mano en un intento de secarse las pequeñas gotas que brillaban en su frente, se dio cuenta, con perturbada sorpresa, que una cicatriz más había aparecido en su cuerpo.

En su mano derecha, la marca de un corte cruzaba buena parte de la palma.


	19. Huída en Navidad

KONNICHI WA!

**Agos Malfoy:** hola! K tal? Bueno, espero que te guste éste capítulo pues empezamos con otra etapa. Siento haber tardado tanto (al menos algo más que el anterior), pero aquí está! En cuanto a la cicatriz… bueno, sí significará algo, no tardarás mucho en verlo. Pero de mientras, paciencia y a seguir. Nos vemos, chica!

**Marla:** mmmmm… no voy a responder nada de lo que me has pedido para que así puedas seguir leyendo con tranquilidad. Cuando termines ya me dirás algo, aunque sea gritarme o aplaudirme. Y con lo de caminar, sip, sólo lo saben Draco y Hermione, bueno, y el dragón claro. En cuánto a decírselo a los demás… ambos tienen sus razones. Muajajajjaja! Nos vemos en los reviews!

**FFMania:** para responder a tus reviews antes debo mentalizarme, aunque veo que BlackCat ha tomado muchas de tus paranoias… ¿No vas a dejar lo de las piernas? incluso sigues con esto en el msn. ¡Para de una vez! Ya tengo preparado el desenlace de esto así que calma, mujer. (y no estoy diciendo si sigue inmóvil o no) A ver si te gusta tanto éste capítulo como los anteriores… Besos, wapa.

**Marc:** jejejeje, no m'has matat pro… a veure k passa, juas! La meva visió d'en Harry és un tant peculiar, més aviat pq no sóc de la opinió que existeixi un blanc o un negre, sinó que tot té el seu motiu i sempre hi ha variants. I sobretot adoro la visió del heroi grec, un personatge que ha de lluitar contra el destí. Ara, que el guanyi o no ja és una altra cosa! Vinga noi, a veure què opines d'aquest capítol. Fins aviat !

**Lladruc:** responent a la teva primera pregunta et diré que no exactament. Però ja ho veuràs, no crec que tardi molts capítols a surtir (potser un parell o així). A la segona: doncs sí, una mica sí. Vaja, que a l'edat de 17 ja és ben capaç de veure's atractiu, no? Les hormones no tarden tant a surtir i en Harry, vulguis que no, és un noi jove en plenes facultats (a pesar de tot el k pugui tenir). I lo dels capítols…. doncs no ho sé. XD Si posem el cas que stic prop de la meitat… mmmm…. Havia contat que potser em durien unes 500 pàg de word (ara mateix en duc 230), tot i k depèn. Això d'escriure tant cansa! I tp sé si molts stan disposats a seguir-lo fins al final. Així que dependrà de com vagi tirant. Ens veiem!

**Paty:** bienvenida! He visto que también has dejado review al anterior fic, me alegra que te guste! Espero que sigas por aquí y vayas opinando sobre la marcha. Ayuda mucho ir viendo distintos puntos de vista. (Y alegra ver que el trabajo vale la pena) Gracias por leer y que aproveche el nuevo capítulo! Bye!

Sección _freetalk_:  
Sólo un par de cosas a comentar… Mmmm… ¿Alguien ha ido al Saló del Manga de l'Hospitalet? Me hubiera gustado ir, pero en vez de esto he ido de excursión unos días cerca del Pedraforca, una preciosa montaña situada en la Serra del Cadí (Catalunya). Diox, un paisaje magnífico. Lo único que me ha 'destrozado' el viaje ha sido los desgraciados que iban por la carretera. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil? Vamos a ver, si te quieres matar hazlo, pero hazlo solo! Resulta increíble ver como subnormales arriesgan tanto por la carretera poniendo en peligro la vida de los demás que ni siquiera le conocen de nada. La verdad, me pone enferma. Tuve que frenar hasta 3 veces seguidas para evitar tener un accidente pq un desgraciado quería adelantar a tres coches a la vez aún cuando le venían otros de cara. Pero claro, que se aparten los demás! Serán ! En fin…  
Mmmm… A parte de que hace algo más de un mes que no miro las noticias para evitar lanzar la televisión por la ventana en un arrebato de enojo, creo que puedo cerrar el _freetalk_ por hoy. Dudo que tengáis muchas más ganas de seguir leyendo esto (si es que lo hacéis, de ser así os aplaudo).

Capítulo 19 UP! A pesar de muchos desacuerdos (adoro que me digáis vuestra opinión y criterio), he decidido seguir con mis planteamientos iniciales que pueden o no concordar con los gustos de cada cuál. Pero, en fin, este es un fic! Que la imaginación guíe vuestros pasos hacia las estrellas!  
Hasta el prox capítulo!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Huída en Navidad**

No había pasado una buena noche.

La última limpieza le había dejado agotado y sin fuerzas, apenas había sido capaz de llegar a fin de día en pie. Controlar la magia que debía sostenerlo le resultó toda una prueba de voluntad, casi no lograba mantenerse con los ojos abiertos por el desgaste. Pero debía resistir, debía evitar mostrar su debilidad ante los demás, ante sí mismo.

Y conciliar el sueño no fue difícil. Nada más dejarse caer en la cama cayó dormido. Sin embargo, no era el descanso relajante y recuperador que debería haber tenido, una fase de restauración física y mental vital para el cuerpo y que le renovaría para afrontar la mañana siguiente. Lo que tuvo fue un perturbador reposo. La voz que había escuchado y después olvidado en la sala de armaduras volvió a él desde el inconsciente, taladrando su mente en lo más profundo, impidiendo el sueño. No supo qué era, no tenía ni idea ni tampoco recordaba nada de aquello, pero un extraño y molesto sentimiento le incomodaba, como si algo le estuviera usando durante aquél tiempo de descanso.

Así, viendo que dormir iba a ser imposible, enojado al ver que el cansancio no había desaparecido, no tuvo otro remedio que levantarse y salir.

Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, nadie iba a estar despierto a aquellas horas, y seguramente aún tardarían a hacerlo. Le hubiera gustado poder descansar, aquél día iba a ser agotador, pero… en fin, quizá los nervios estaban jugándole una mala pasada.

Se había pasado las horas con los ojos cerrados, intentando relajarse en la cómoda butaca, pero de nada había servido. Cada vez que lograba caer en un ligero sueño volvía a despejarse con un gruñido de frustración. Algo le impedía dormir.

Con infinita paciencia y muchos libros en sus manos, se estaba convirtiendo en un gran estudiante, consiguió aguantar hasta que los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a bañar el cielo de tonos rojizos, cálidos, embelleciendo las blancas montañas con brisas de oro. Lanzó un último tronco al fuego y miró por última vez las llamas tan reconfortantes que le habían acompañado en su desvelo. Se ciñó la bata con un suspiro frustrado y subió nuevamente las escaleras dispuesto a cambiarse para desayunar. Al menos, ya podía hacer algo más que sentarse y esperar.

La comida no le ayudó en nada más que reponerle durante unos minutos para, después, volver a sentir el agotamiento y un extraño helor que le penetraba hasta los huesos. Aquel malestar le irritaba empeorando su humor, enojándole.

Los demás empezaron a bajar entre risas y juegos, emocionados por el día que les aguardaba. Harry también debió sentirse igual, para él también iba a ser un gran día… pero, extrañamente, en vez de alegrarse la incomodidad se apoderó de él. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la magia. No era que huyera de entre sus dedos pues al contrario, se sentía lleno de ella, pero… era como si se descontrolara, como si no pudiera retenerla en la forma que deseaba extenuándolo aún más. Desgastándolo.

Una punzada en el corazón le entrecortó la respiración. Por un momento, se quedó sin aire, inmerso en un tiempo en detención, en un mundo gris y sin movimiento. Todo a su alrededor se dilató. Y, aunque no llegó al segundo, para Harry resultó toda una eternidad, una dolorosa eternidad.

El aire volvió a sus pulmones con dolorosa rapidez.

Mareado, a punto de vomitar y desmayarse, el chico se plegó sacando el estómago por la boca y empezó a respirar con ansia. Un temblor invadió su cuerpo y la palidez sumió sus facciones dándole un color anormal que enseguida desapareció.

Sólo fueron unos instantes, pero para Harry fue toda una eternidad.

El colgante del dragón brilló bajo la camisa entreabierta, rozando su piel con calidez y confort. Medio escondido, el dragón dorado seguía reluciendo con toda su intensidad. Poderoso, magnífico, bello y salvaje. Harry se agarró a él como si le fuese la vida. Había sido un acto reflejo, un gesto de necesidad, como si aquella pequeña joya pudiera dar el apoyo que tanto deseaba su atormentada alma. Con un resorte y una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor, apartó la mano tan rápido como pudo.

El colgante le había quemado.

De su mano derecha salía un par de hileras de vapor aún caliente. No había sufrido ninguna quemada, había sido más un calor mágico que fuego real, como si el contacto con su piel hubiera hecho reaccionar a la joya dorada. Ésta, igual de brillante que antes, resplandecía ahora con intensidad enfriándose al contacto con el aire de invierno.

Miró a su alrededor preocupado por si alguien más había escuchado su grito, pero, al parecer, la euforia había amortiguado su voz. De nuevo, volvió la mirada a su mano cerrándola y abriéndola como si pudiera aliviar el doloroso escozor. La cicatriz era lo único que destacaba en la palma, emblanquecida y clara. Con el entrecejo fruncido, alargó un dedo y resiguió su forma cerrando con fuerza las mandíbulas reprimiendo un temblor. Su tacto era frío, helado.

Una voz que reconoció en la distancia hizo que se apresurara a esconder de nuevo el colgante con cuidado a no tocarlo, más tarde buscaría la explicación a todo aquello.

- ¡Eh, Harry!- dijo Draco golpeándole amistosamente la espalda.

El chico, tras asegurarse de parecer medianamente alegre, se giró con una sonrisa de aburrimiento y un gesto de altivez. No quería mostrar a nadie la debilidad que atenazaba su cuerpo, los mareos que amenazaban en engullirlo y el creciente frío que le hacía tiritar. Y, por encima de todo, el persistente agotamiento.

- Te presento a Fiora Gaterway.- a su lado, una chica le sonrió. Tenía el pelo castaño, tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con unos ojos azules penetrantes y una bonita sonrisa blanca con labios rojos.- ¿Qué tal llevas lo de la pareja?- dijo con un intenso brillo en los ojos, entre burlón y severo.

Harry se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta y, al ver la penetrante mirada que recibía, decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo. No iba a encontrar a nadie más, no porqué no hubieran sino porqué tampoco quería, y el tiempo se le echaba encima. Estaba obligado a ir con alguien. Quien fuera. Aquél era el plan.

- Harry Potter.- dijo presentándose a modo de aceptación.

La chica, una alumna de quinto de Slytherin, sonrió con una caída de ojos que hizo suspirar de aburrimiento a Harry en su interior. Pero debería reprimirse.

- Sé quien eres.- respondió son una risita que le irritó. Draco levantó una ceja y sostuvo en reírse a carcajadas al imaginar acertadamente lo que debía estar pensando en aquellos momentos el chico.- ¿A las ocho en el hall? Iré de rojo.

- De acuerdo.

Fiora le dedicó otra caída de ojos que habría cautivado a más de uno, y se fue con elegancia y belleza. Harry tuvo que reconocer su atractivo, era realmente hermosa. Demasiado_ hermosa."_ se dijo con otro bufido. Se abstuvo de dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa para girarse hacia Malfoy con una mirada interrogante, a lo que el chico no le dio ninguna importancia.

- Dé gracias que no sea Bullstrode.

Viendo que realmente podía estar agradecido, volvió a encararse a la mesa.

- Oye¿has dormido?- preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación aunque intentó disimularla con un gesto de indiferencia.

- ¿Está todo preparado, verdad?

- Sí…- dijo sin pasar por alto su evasión.

- Entonces bien.

Se levantó sin devolverle la mirada y salió del salón esquivando a los alumnos que iban entrando. No miró a Draco, sabía que le había visto débil, frágil y enfermizo, y no quería que se preocupara. Mejor dicho, no quería que viera su verdadero estado. Él era Harry Potter, poderoso, fuerte, invencible. No iba a desfallecer por aquellas pequeñas molestias sin importancia.

Sin embargo, aunque pudiera esconder su debilidad, no podría ocultar el agotamiento que le perseguía. Y menos aquél día. Debía prepararse, sabía que iba a hacer algo difícil, realmente difícil, y debía estar en forma, lleno en facultades. No tenía otro remedio, debía encontrar una solución.

Quizá si salía un poco a tomar el aire…

Se acercó a la puerta retirándose casi al instante al ver entrar a una masa peluda medio blanca medio negra. El rastro de su paso era un pequeño camino de nieve que no tardó en fundirse remojando el limpio suelo.

- Cuidado… apartaos…- dijo "la cosa" tras cruzar la gran puerta.

Con gran estruendo dejó caer el enorme árbol que cargaba y se expulsó toda la nieve simulando a un perro, lanzando aquí y allá copos de nieve. Un grupo de alumnos se alejaron alarmados al recibir una helada ducha de agua, y otros más se acercaron al gran bienvenido. Éste, haciendo caso omiso del revuelo que había causado, se apartó unas grandes y viejas gafas de aviador dejando a la vista un par de ojos negros que brillaban como escarabajos entre todo un matojo de salvaje pelo.

- ¡Macmillan!- bramó al umbral.- ¿Dónde se habrá puesto ése zopenco?

Durante unos instantes miró al exterior intentando ver algo entre la densa niebla de la mañana, hasta que recordó que el frío estaba entrando al castillo.

- ¡Vosotros, al comedor, venga!- ordenó al grupo. Fue entonces cuando le vio.- Vaya, Harry. ¿Qué tal, muchacho?

- Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí.- dijo con media sonrisa.- ¿Volverás a las clases?

- Supongo.- respondió con evasiva.

- ¡Hagrid!

Una chica venía corriendo tras sus pasos, siguiendo las profundas huellas como guía del camino a falta de visión. Al llegar a la entrada, tuvo que respaldarse en la puerta a fin de tomar algo de aire.

- Abbott¿dónde están los demás? Os dije que no os entretuvierais…- dijo a modo de repimienda.

- ¡Matt… Matt ha caído… al lago!- exclamó a duras penas.

Alarmado y sin detenerse a pensar más que para lanzar unas maldiciones al aire, el semigigante salió rápidamente hacia la niebla seguido por la chica y los que habían visto la escena. Harry no se movió.

Se había quedado solo en la entrada, junto con el árbol caído al suelo. Podía sentir las risas y charlas de los alumnos en el comedor, sentía el frío entrando desde el exterior mientras que el calor escapaba por la entrada. No siguió a los demás¿para qué? Afuera hacía frío¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía suficiente con el suyo y, además, Hagrid era perfectamente capaz de solucionar aquello por su propia mano, no debía preocuparse por nada.

Un temblor le hizo flaquear. Estaba tan exhausto… quizá sería mejor que fuera a la sala común otra vez, aunque esto significara horas y horas de aburrimiento hasta llegar la noche. Total, tampoco tenía nada más que hacer. Y, lo más importante, debía sino bien recuperar, guardar todas sus energías.

Rodeó el árbol con lentitud, deseando que la debilidad cesara. Pero, de nuevo, otro espasmo, ésta vez mucho más violento, le hizo perder el equilibrio. Reaccionando, se agarró al tronco equilibrándose con él. Y de pronto, sin saber cómo, el agotamiento empezó a retroceder. El dolor que le atenazaba desapareció. Se mantuvo estático, con la rodilla al suelo, una mano al pecho y otra en contacto con el árbol, sin atreverse a mover hasta estar completamente seguro de que podría mantenerse en pie.

Inseguro, se reincorporó. Para su sorpresa, no sentía ningún cansancio.

No comprendía nada… ¿pero qué le pasaba?

Dio un paso hacia la escalera con la intención de irse cuando su vista captó, de reojo, la gran e imponente figura del árbol. Con poco interés, observó al gran macizo y se congeló a medio andar al ver como las ramas antes llenas de hojas verdes y nieve medio fundida eran ahora unos brazos secos y nudosos con estranguladas hojas ennegrecidas. El árbol estaba muerto.

Impactado dio un paso atrás, incrédulo e incapaz de comprender qué había sucedido con lo que poco antes había sido un magnífico abeto lleno de vida y juventud y que ahora se mostraba como un seco tronco cuyas ramas apenas lograban sujetarse a él. ¡No entendía nada, absolutamente nada! Y un miedo irracional se apoderó de él. Sin comprender, temía que todo aquello estuviese relacionado con él.

Las voces de risas y algunos gruñidos medio enojados medio divertidos se escucharon en el exterior inundándole de pánico.

Debía hacer algo. Cuando entraran y vieran aquello le verían también a él, y no tardarían en acusarle de lo sucedido. Los que estaban en el comedor saldrían curiosos y encontrarían toda la escena, los profesores intervendrían, Dumbledore vendría… Y lo peor era que seguiría sin comprender.

Escapar. Era necesario que saliera de allí, que hiciera algo con el árbol y se escondiera.

Imponiéndose al miedo paralizante, Harry hizo desaparecer el cuerpo muerto del árbol y limpió con prisas los restos de hojas, nieve y barro que ensuciaban la gran entrada para, después, subir las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar fuera de ahí antes de que llegaran.

Con atención, tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de la vista de los que regresaban al castillo, intentó regular la respiración en un intento de escuchar algún indicio de alarma. Sin embargo, para su más gran alivio, parecía que nadie había reparado en ello. Más tarde le pareció increíble que no se hubieran percatado de la falta de un enorme árbol en la entrada pero, al parecer, las risas y la alegría habían sofocado cualquier tema anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que en un principio prometió ser horas y horas de aburrimiento frente el fuego de su sala común, al final terminaron siendo horas y horas de enojo y maldiciones entre libros en la biblioteca. Sus propias divagaciones no habían logrado explicarle lo que había sucedido, lo único que consiguió fue dar con un inicio: la marca en la mano derecha. Todo había empezado por allí.

- ¡Maldita sea!- murmuró con furia apartando otro libro del montón.

Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta en el libro de la historia de la escuela sobre aquella misteriosa armadura y su espada, se obligó a recordar las runas grabadas en la hoja sin obtener ningún resultado. Al parecer, las había olvidado por completo. Buscó hechizos, maldiciones, enfermedades, animales… y nada. Llevaba ya todo el día, eran casi las seis y aún seguía allí, gruñendo y pasando páginas con deseos de quemar la biblioteca entera. Incluso había pedido un par de libros de la sección prohibida, con una desconfiada y penetrante mirada de la bibliotecaria, y tampoco en ellos había dado con nada.

Una tos intencionada le indicó que ya era hora de ir cerrando.

Harry se armó de paciencia para evitar lanzarle uno de aquellos estúpidos libros en su cara fea. ¡Debía haber algo! Pero por más que lo intentara no conseguía dar con ello, estuviera donde estuviese. Eso claro, si es que realmente había allí una explicación, cada vez dudaba más de que las respuestas se escondieran en aquellas paredes.

_"No puede ser cierto… ¿Qué tipo de broma es ésta?"_ pensó mientras observaba el montón de volúmenes.

La tos se repitió.

Cerró los puños con fuerza e inspiró y expiró con lentitud. Sin nada que recoger, el chico encaminó hacia la salida. La puerta se cerró con un golpe detrás de él. Bien, tampoco le importaba ya. ¿Qué más daba? Si no había dado con la explicación quizá era porqué no estaba allí¿así que de qué le servía seguir insistiendo? Daba igual. Había llegado en un punto en que poco importaba todo aquello. Dentro de pocas horas se iba, dejaba la escuela… Una pequeña punzada de tristeza le refrenó sus pasos, pero enseguida la ignoró. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación sólo eran tres, las otras camas estaban limpias y ordenadas, al igual que durante los últimos días.

El chico estaba echado en la cama, mirando hacia el dosel de madera, contemplando hacia ningún lugar, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, ajeno a todo el movimiento que sufría su casa, con las carreras por las escaleras y algunos que otros gritos de histericismo y emoción. Su corazón latía con fuerza, era capaz de sentirlo incluso sin tocarlo. Temblaba, no sólo de frío, sino también de nervios.

Los dos chicos regresaron a la habitación tras su última visita al lavabo, ambos vestidos y listos para empezar la fiesta.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Héctor a Dean.

- Sí, sí, espera que dejo esto.- dijo abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche. Sacó de ella un pequeño paquete envuelto con un lazo y lo guardó bajo la túnica con rapidez.- Ya.- se giró y le vio observándole. Por la expresión que hacía no supo si le había visto o no.- ¿Harry?

- Id, nos vemos después.- respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Esperó a que se fueran y suspiró. Girando un poco la cabeza pudo ver la hora que marcaba el reloj: las siete y doce. Mejor se iba preparando ya.

Levantándose con calma, se masajeó levemente el cuello para aliviar la tensión que entumecía sus músculos, y tomó la túnica que descansaba a los pies de la cama. A sabiendas que su pareja vestiría de rojo tal y como muy bien le había informado, Harry cambió el color de la prenda por el negro dejando entrever el antiguo verde botella con el reflejo de la luz. Hacía un curioso y atrayente efecto sobre la ropa, dándole más belleza de lo que había podido lucir antes. Se cuidó bien de vestirse con ropa de abrigo, no quería helarse a medio camino, por lo que se vio obligado a tomar una gruesa bufanda verde y una segunda capa de lana, ambas bien guardadas bajo un hechizo reductor.

No se apresuró en vestirse, se tomó todo el tiempo que consideró oportuno. ¿Para qué correr? Hizo un leve intento de ordenar el revuelto pelo y se observó. No estaba mal. La túnica escondía su cuerpo pero, aún así, sus ojos, verdes y desafiantes, destacaban por encima de todo haciendo que brillara de fuerza y poder. A diferencia de muchos otros, a Harry no le seducía la idea de llamar la atención, prefería ser sigiloso y discreto, a escondidas de las miradas pero siendo visible. Deseaba dejarse ver sin ser visto, lo suficiente para saber que estaba pero sin permanecer a la vista. No necesitaba de un gran traje. Haría lo que debía hacer y se iría. Eso era todo.

Sonrió con amargor a su propio reflejo y le dio la espalda.

Su cama, tras arreglar las arrugas que acababa de hacer, parecía otra más, deshabitada, sin dueño. Se encargó de guardar todas las cosas en el baúl, asegurándose que nada quedaba fuera. La escoba, la capa de su padre, los uniformes, los libros, cartera, regalos… todas sus pertenencias. El Libro de los Sabios permanecía bien oculto, no iba a encontrarlo nadie pues su magia se encargaba de esconderlo, a él y al pensadero que ahora estaba vacío. Sólo la jaula de su lechuza permanecía solitaria al lado del gran cofre. No se había despedido de Hedwig.

Con un remordimiento de culpabilidad y pesar, desvió la mirada y abrió la puerta para, tras volver a mirar por última vez la habitación intentando memorizar aquél lugar e inmortalizarlo en su frágil memoria, cerrarla con firmeza.

Decenas de alumnos iban descendiendo las escaleras, algunos en grupos y otros en parejas, todos entre sonrisas alegres y vestidos de fiesta.

Harry olía el aroma de Navidad.

Una falsa nieve de purpurina caía suavemente por el ojo de la escalera principal, los cuadros cantaban y reían, la luz que iluminaba todo el castillo era tenue y cálida. Le sorprendió ver el magnífico trabajo que habían hecho durante aquella semana, era realmente espectacular.

Descendió los últimos escalones y se recostó en la pared con los brazos entrecruzados y la mirada baja, a la espera de su acompañante.

Aislado dentro una cúpula de soledad, Harry se mantenía aparte del ambiente festivo de su alrededor. Pero no le importaba, para él estaba bien. Se sentía a gusto en aquél silencio, un silencio que sólo él podía oír y que le calmaba y acunaba. Era gratificante. Aún cuando aquél mundo propio iba acompañado de una profunda oscuridad y del reciente y omnipresente frío, era allí donde ningún problema parecía torturarle, donde todo era claro y sencillo, donde nada tenía importancia pues no había nada importante. Un espacio propio, _su_ propio espacio.

Un suave olor invadió su mente despertándole de la letanía del no-pensar.

Sorprendido, sin saber a qué se debía aquella repentina obsesión, miró con avidez y desesperación por toda la entrada, en busca de algo desconocido pero tan próximo. No se detuvo a preguntarse qué era o qué representaba que sucedía, sólo siguió observando inquieto, alejándose del rincón dónde se había encerrado. Pero por más que buscaba no conseguía dar con su objetivo. El hall era un baile de cabezas, olores, voces… era imposible encontrarlo, fuera lo que fuera. ¿Entonces cómo había logrado sentir aquél perfume de entre tantos, cómo era que sólo era capaz de oler aquél?

Con lentitud, giró la mirada hacia su derecha.

Cerca de la entrada, rodeada de multitud, una figura descubría su moldeada silueta apartando una gruesa capa negra. Un matojo de finas y vaporosas sedas de verde esmeralda quedaron a la vista. Y aunque le daba la espalda, pudo apreciar su esbelta imagen, frágil y fuerte, joven y bella. El pelo le caía en cascada por la espalda, haciendo que diminutos reflejos dorados brillasen con timidez.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo reaccionar girando bruscamente la cabeza y con los nervios en tensión. Suavizó sus músculos al ver a Draco junto a él, vestido con una elegante e imponente túnica negra con delicados hilos de plata gravados en ella en extrañas formas. Por su mirada comprendió que se preguntaba su estado. Hacía poco había estado buscando con obsesión y desconcierto, debió parecer medio loco.

Antes de responder nada, volvió la mirada hacia la hipnotizante figura pero, para su decepción, ésta ya no estaba.

En vista de que no iba a sacar nada de él, el joven Malfoy suspiró con resignación y se preparó para soportar lo que iba a ser una noche larga y difícil.

Una resplandeciente Fiora apareció de entre la multitud acompañada por Pansy Parkinson, ambas orgullosas e importantes. Pero a Harry le pareció más un par de pavos reales que verdaderas reinas. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitirlo, eran bellas.

Pansy vestía un largo vestido azul marino con un precioso escote. El vestido resplandecía con miles de diminutas joyas sujetadas a él con hilos invisibles. Su pelo flotaba libre por su espalda, brillante, perfectamente peinado y tratado, manteniéndose dejos de la cara como si una constante mano lo apartase con delicadeza. Siguiendo su paso seguro y altivo, fue directa hacia Malfoy. Harry no pasó por alto la tensión del chico al verla ir hacia él. Se preguntó porqué.

Su acompañante, algo más atrasada, no apresuró sus pasos, dejando que el momento de contemplación fuera el adecuado. Iba de rojo, un rojo rubí. El traje le caía suavemente por su cuerpo adaptándose a él. Se parecía mucho a los vestidos medievales por su amplitud de mangas, aunque la abertura de la espalda rompía con el esquema. Finas tiras de seda creaban una rejilla de terciopelo de un rojo sangre, casi envinado. Su pelo había sido recogido generosamente, dejando caer mechones al azar, dándole un aire de recién despertar, de desenfado intencionado, que le hacía aún más hermosa.

Harry decidió hacer su papel y avanzó resueltamente hacia ella.

- Estás preciosa.- dijo con una sonrisa que intentó parecer de sincera devoción.

- Gracias.

Dejó caer las pestañas con un movimiento sensual y aceptó su mano con lentitud. De no haber estado aún bajo la imagen de aquella figura, Harry habría caído en su encanto para toda la noche. Pero el reflejo de aquél aroma le sumergía en sus propios pensamientos, lejos de la constante sonrisa perfecta y el susurrante hablar.

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor siguiendo a aquellos que, tras la reunión, emprendían el camino hacia la fiesta.

La sala estaba resplandeciente.

Siguiendo la táctica de la última vez, pequeñas mesitas se repartían por doquier, cada una de ellas con su propia iluminación. La gran mesa de los profesores estaba ahora repleta de copas de cristal y bebidas varias. Incluso se sorprendió al ver un matojo de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Wisky de fuego?- susurro incrédulo.- Pero si hay menores…

¿Al fin le habían saltado los casquillos al viejo?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos allí?- dijo su pareja con suavidad.

Sin motivos en contra, los cuatro decidieron ocupar una de las mesas que anteriormente había ocupado el espacio Slytherin. Pero aquello era irrelevante, nadie parecía darle importancia a las zonas de cada casa dejando de lado los prejuicios y sentándose adonde más les apetecía. Y lo mismo pensaron ellos, al menos, los dos chicos.

Las dos muchachas enseguida se pusieron a hablar mientras ellos se sumergían en un entrecortado silencio. La fiesta no era más que una excusa.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que los profesores entraran en la sala con Dumbledore en cabeza. Todos vestían con túnicas elegantes, lejos de la imagen profesional que siempre lucían.

- Buenas noches, alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts. Me alegra veros a todos aquí reunidos. No cabe decir que es todo un placer observar vuestras caras, mucho más alegres que de costumbre. ¿Habéis sufrido mucho esperando la Navidad?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.- Antes de dejaros devorar la suculenta cena que os espera, voy a dar la bienvenida a los invitados de ésta noche tan especial…

Las puertas del comedor, cerradas tras su reunión, se abrieron ahora con cientos de ojos esperando, ansiosos, quienes eran los recién llegados. Exclamaciones y risas de sorpresa y alegría explotaron en la gran sala. Un tumulto de gente, todos ellos trajeados y relucientes para la ocasión, se presentaron al umbral.

Harry quedó impactado al verlos. Ahora que reparaba en ello, habían aún muchas mesas vacías en el comedor… ya comprendía porqué. Alumnos de la reconstruida Beauxbatons sonreían con júbilo, contentos de volver a estar allí, la escuela que les había aguardado durante el curso pasado. Y, junto a ellos, algunos de sus profesores miraban con añoranza y curiosidad aquellas paredes de piedra que, aún ser frías, resultaban tan cálidas.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó alguien acercándose a él.

Los alumnos se habían levantado de sus mesas saludando eufóricamente a sus excompañeros. De entre la multitud, un par de figuras fueron directas a dónde él estaba. Su expresión era de completa incredulidad.

Una chica alta y delgada, con una larga cabellera plateada y los ojos de azul celeste, se lanzó a su cuello dándole un beso en cada mejilla con verdadera alegría. Su vestido, blanco y plateado, deslumbró a Harry resplandeciendo como la mismísima luna. Su sonrisa blanca y perfecta lució en su suave cara.

- ¿Qué tal¡Cuánto tiempo!- tenía un ligero acento francés que la delataba, aunque debió admitir que había mejorado mucho desde la última vez.

- ¡Fleur!- exclamó con verdadera sorpresa.- ¿Víctor?- añadió al adelantarse un joven de gruesos hombros y unas cejas pobladas. Vestía una túnica negra con unas cintas doradas que iban del pecho hasta el brazo izquierdo. Alargó la mano y sonrió amistosamente.

- Hola.- dijo a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- aún no terminaba de creerse que la mano que estrechaba era realmente la de aquél famoso Víctor Krum. Viejo rival y posterior amigo, actual jugador favorito en la lista de Quiddich europeo.

- Bueno… Como antiguos paladines y miembgos honogagios de ésta escuela, no podíamos pegdegnos éste gran baile.- dijo con un gesto divertido.

- ¿Ha venido también Madame Maxime?

- ¡Pog supuesto! Aún es la digectoga de la escuela¿cómo no iba a venig?- sonrió coquetamente.

- El castillo está muy herrmoso… mucho más que durrante el torrneo. Habéis hecho un buen trrabajo.

- ¿Aún no se ha reparado Drumstrang?- preguntó de repente.

- No.- dijo con sequedad.

- ¡Ehem!

Una fingida tos recordó a Harry que no había ido solo. Sintiéndose incómodo y algo molesto al acordarse de sus acompañantes, se giró para ver como Fiona estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de cortesía. Detrás, Draco mantenía una mirada sombría observando con repentino interés el estrellado techo de la sala.

- Perdón.- dijo apartándose para presentarlos.- Fleur Delacour, Víctor Krum, ellos son Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y Fiora Gaterway.

Las dos chicas se lanzaron hacia el muchacho dándole un par de besos sin importarle su expresión embarazosa, a diferencia de Draco quien se mantuvo en su sitio con solemnidad, haciendo un leve asentamiento de cabeza como salutación.

La voz pidiendo orden de Dumbledore les hizo alejarse hacia unas mesas cubiertas de su mirada. Volvió a tomar asiento haciendo caso omiso de las sonrisas de júbilo de las dos chicas, y desvió su atención al hombre quien aún sonreía con afabilidad. A su lado, una arreglada Madame Maxime miraba a los alumnos con los ojos brillantes.

- Bien, bien. Después de éste caluroso recibimiento, pasemos ya a la cena. ¡Que aproveche!

Aquellos que habían asistido al último baile no esperaron y enseguida empezaron a pedir carta en mano, sus deseos del menú. Al instante, platos blancos con ribetes de oro aparecían enfrente con la comida caliente y lista.

Comió sin ningún contratiempo, con tranquilidad y calma. Reprimió un ligero temblor al beber un poco de agua fresca y enseguida la cambió por otra de natural. Las conversaciones eran esporádicas, aunque continuas entre las dos chicas. Pero tampoco tenía ninguna necesidad de hablar¿qué iba a decir? Su otro compañero de mesa se mantenía alejado y solitario, y aún mantener una expresión serena, podía sentir cierto estremecimiento en su interior, como si su cabeza estuviera trabajando a toda velocidad sin afectar en su poste. Por un momento pensó que dirigía toda atención a él, sin embargo tan pronto como le devolvió la mirada ésta ya había sido apartada.

Poco a poco, todos fueron terminando. Le resultó increíble la rapidez con la que pasaban las horas. No hacía ni dos segundos que había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y ya se encontraba en un salón medio iluminado con las mesas arrinconadas a los lados dejando una gran pista de baile al centro.

Entre gritos de entusiasmo, un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas aparecieron bajo la luz de los faros mágicos. Vestían ropas extrañas en lo que parecía una nueva moda, con los pelos de colores y peinados extravagantes. Incluso su maquillaje les daba aún más un aire roquero y de rebelde juventud.

_Las botas de Merlín_, así se llamaban, hicieron unos gritos de ánimo y empezaron a tocar con buen ritmo alentando a la gente a apuntarse al baile.

Los cuatro se levantaron, Draco renegando por lo bajo, y se unieron al tumulto moviéndose al son de la música. Harry nunca pensó que la magia que le ayudaba a sostenerse serviría también para mejorar sus pases en la pista consiguiendo un buen compás. Se sorprendió al verse rodeado de otras dos chicas que se movían con él. Por un momento, dejó de lado la razón de todo aquello y disfrutó del ritmo de la canción, sintiéndose relajado, divirtiéndose.

La animosidad fue calmándose lentamente, inundando el salón con sonidos mucho más tranquilos y relajantes, más suaves, más íntimos.

Parejas se congregaban al centro de la pista mientras a su alrededor la gente hablaba con calma y felicidad, en un perfecto ambiente. Algunos se congregaban alrededor de un par de mesas, otros iban en busca de bebida, algunos incluso deseaban comer algo de galletas y pastel. Y, entre todos aquellos, habían los que se mantenían aún bajo el son de la música, bailando con sentimiento.

Harry seguía unos pasos sencillos, dejando de lado todo el ritmo para pasar a un reposo en movimiento, aunque tampoco había tanta diferencia al dejar a la magia al mando de su imagen danzarina. Fiora estaba cogida a él con una sonrisa medio escondida, contenta de ser quien era en aquellos momentos, feliz de estar donde estaba. Su mano derecha estaba cogida a la de él, mientras la otra reposaba encima su musculoso hombro. Estaba admirada de su pareja, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado… sin embargo, podía verle algo lejano, como si su compañía no fuera tal y como habría deseado. Pero ¿qué más daba? Orgullosa, rió por sí misma.

La canción estaba terminando… iba a dejar caer su cabeza encima del pecho del chico, con suavidad, con timidez…

- Disculpa¿me lo prestas un momento?- dijo una voz tan pronto como sus pasos cesaron al finalizar la música.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, una mano se agarró fuertemente a la muñeca de su acompañante y lo arrastró lejos de allí. ¡Había perdido la oportunidad!

Apenas había logrado percatarse del repentino tirón cuando se vio caminando con rapidez hacia el centro mismo de la pista. La chica que lo había "secuestrado" ahora le guiaba las manos dejándolas en su posición para el baile e, de inmediato, inició la nueva canción, algo más rápida que la anterior.

- No has sido tan difícil de encontrar… sobretodo con aquella sanguijuela por pareja. ¡Dudo que haya alguien en el salón que no la haya visto!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Deja de hacer ésta cara de bobo!- dijo riendo.- ¿Tan cambiada estoy que no me reconoces?

- Pues…- no sabía que responder, seguía mirándola completamente perdido.

- ¡Soy Luna, tonto!

Harry cerró la boca que hasta entonces había tenido entreabierta de golpe¡no la había identificado! Llevaba el pelo peinado y brillante recogido en una gran trenza con lazos azules entrelazados. Un largo vestido del mismo color azul noche con finos volantes sedosos le cubría su figura. No llevaba mucho ornamento. Un par de pendientes con una piedra parecida al zafiro y un collar recordatorio de plata, era lo único que brillaba a parte de toda su belleza. Se movía con gracia y elegancia. Para nada le recordaba a aquella Luna Lovegood que había conocido en quinto tan extravagante y misteriosa, aunque sus aires intrigantes aún la rodeaban con un aroma exótico.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? Cómo estoy, por ejemplo.

- Mmm…- era extraño, toda aquella altivez parecía desaparecer al estar cerca de ella, como si fuera capaz de hacerle ver lo invisible, como si todo tuviera una sencilla explicación y solución y todo lo demás no fueran más que añadidos sin importancia.- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo al fin con una sincera sonrisa de disculpa.

- Bien.- dieron una vuelta y volvieron a quedar de frente.- No hemos recibido ninguna carta tuya. ¿Acaso no te importaba cómo estábamos?

El chico dio un paso atrás, apartó su mano de la cintura y la obligó a rodar sobre sí misma antes de volver a sujetarla con suavidad.

- ¿No vas a decirle nada?

- ¿Eh¿Decirle a quién?

- ¿A quién va a ser?- exclamó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.- A Hermione¿quién si no?

- ¿Debería hacerlo?- susurró a media voz apartando sus ojos de los de ella. No comprendía el porqué pero mirarlos era como verse reflejado en un espejo, viéndose a sí mismo en su verdadera forma. Y no le gustaba lo que veía.

- ¿Has estado muy entretenido éstos días?

Mantuvo silencio.

Un hormigueo en la nuca hizo que hiciera un disimulado vistazo hacia la mesa que había ocupado. Draco le miraba con ímpetu.

- Espera.- dijo ella reteniéndole al ver que se apartaba.- Al menos permíteme terminar éste baile…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Luna?- preguntó con voz ronca, sin estar muy seguro de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

- Te vas a ir… ¿verdad?- sus ojos despedían un brillo que nunca antes había visto, su intensidad le paralizó.- ¿Crees que es lo correcto¿Crees que conseguirás algo con esto?

- No sé a qué te refieres…

De nuevo, el baile se detuvo entre aplausos y vítores, con gente que volvía a sus asientos y otros nuevos que decidían salir entre sonrisas nerviosas y manos sudorosas.

- Díselo.

La chica le miraba sin parpadear, estática. Detrás de ella, como si alguien los hubiera apartado con un murmuro invisible, un profundo pasadizo se abrió ante su mirada. Justo en medio de todos ellos, como una estrella sola ante la oscura noche, una chica se mantenía sentada medio cabizbaja sujetando una copa de cristal vacía del ponche que poco antes había habido. Y entonces, como antes, aquél aroma volvió a él. Los temores desaparecieron, la gente se esfumó, todo en aquél lugar desapareció. Sólo ella ocupaba su visión, nada más.

Lentamente, quizás por una inexistente brisa o por palabras susurradas de los ángeles, levantó la cabeza. Muy lentamente.

Durante una fracción de segundo que le pareció infinita, sus ojos se encontraron.

Un frío recorrió por su cuerpo sacudiéndole, electrizándole. En ellos vio sorpresa, una incrédula sorpresa que enseguida cambió a emocionada felicidad. Pero, con la misma rapidez, un temor y una tristeza brillaron en ellos.

Despertó.

El tumulto volvió a tapar la visión, a cubrirla sumiéndola en un vacío oscuro y olvidado.

Dio media vuelta sin decir nada ni recibir ninguna palabra que le retuviera, y salió del salón asegurándose de cubrirse mezclándose entre la multitud.

Draco le esperaba medio escondido entre las sombras, al lado de la gran puerta con la capa cubriéndole y un grueso pañuelo alrededor del cuello. Al verle se enderezó encaminando hacia el exterior, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra ni gesto, sumido en un tenso silencio. Harry tampoco esperaba nada. Ya se habían dicho todo lo necesario, abrir la boca habría sido en vano.

Sin detenerse, se cubrió con las dos capas, los guantes y la bufanda, preparándose para enfrentar la gélida noche, mentalizando cada parte de su cuerpo y eliminando cualquier reticencia. Haría frío, incluso ahora estaba helado, pero no por ello iba a retroceder.

Unos pasos tras él le hicieron apresurar el ritmo sin atreverse a girar la mirada hasta que no sintió la nieve bajo sus pies y la puerta a pocos centímetros de cerrarse. Con un destello vio a una apresurada McGonagall casi corriendo bajo su camino bruscamente cortado por un imponente Dumbledore. No logró ver más pues la puerta enseguida se cerró con un amortiguado golpe, pero por sus gestos imaginó que la mujer debía debatirse por algo que parecía estar relacionado con él.

- ¿A qué esperas¡Vamos!- susurró con impaciencia su compañero.

Apartó la mano de la gran puerta y se apresuró a seguir al guía. Era una noche sin luna, sin ninguna iluminación más que la que traspiraba el castillo convirtiéndose en un mágico faro en medio de la oscuridad. No se atrevían a encender sus varitas, cosa que les habría permitido acelerar su marcha, así que sólo podían guiarse según sus recuerdos y memoria.

La nieve, fría y húmeda, entumecía sus pies. Debía agradecer que su sensibilidad fuera nula, de no haber sido así habría caído rendido por el intenso helor que le atenazaba. Y el cortante viento que golpeaba sus cuerpos no ayudaba mucho. _"Aún así, ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba."_ pensó mientras recurría a todo su poder para incitar a la magia a seguir con su función. Le resultaba realmente difícil controlarla. Evitó que un desnivel le hiciera perder el poco control que aún tenía, y siguió andando entre huecos y piedras.

Tuvieron que recorrer un buen trecho antes de poder llegar hasta el límite de los terrenos, junto el gran bosque.

Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas intentando detener el castañeo y los espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, y disipó todos los temores para enfrentarse al matojo de siniestros árboles que se levantaban ante él. A su lado, Draco debía recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para obligar sus piernas a obedecer sus órdenes pues parecían reticentes a entrar allí. Sin embargo no tenía otra opción. De nuevo.

Tan pronto como la imagen de Hogwarts quedó escondida por el espesor del bosque, se apresuraron a iluminar el camino con una tenue luz. No deseaban llamar la atención, ya no sólo del castillo, sino también de aquellos seres que habitaban aquél lugar.

La mortecina iluminación daba un aire siniestro y malévolo al lugar y, aunque sólo estaban en su inicio, a los chicos les pareció encontrarse al centro mismo del territorio. Intentaban evitar mirar las deformes sombras que proyectaban los nudosos troncos, sombras que dibujaban imágenes de extraños seres de la noche. El simple ruido de la nieve al caer les hacía retroceder con espanto. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, siguieron andando con débil convicción.

Draco le indicó un mullido matojo de matorrales cubierto de hielo y desviaron su rumbo hacia allí. Traspasar el obstáculo no les resultó fácil. Las ramas eran espinosas y, sin sus hojas, resultaban peligrosamente pegajosas al entrelazarse con sus piernas y brazos, inmovilizándolos durante agonizantes segundos. Al otro lado, un pequeño claro de rocas y troncos caídos se les reveló a la luz de su magia.

Se arrancó una retorcida rama que se negaba a soltarse de su capa y recolocó la caída bufanda.

El chico desabrochó el reloj de su muñeca y comprobó la hora. Aún les quedaban unos minutos. Se sentó en una de las piedras mirando abstraídamente a su alrededor, sin prestar importancia a Harry quien imitó su gesto. El muchacho hacía duros esfuerzos para mantener su compostura, el frío le resultaba agonizante. Apenas lograba respirar con normalidad, le parecía estar ahogándose.

Un ruido, muy distinto al que hasta entonces les había rodeado, se les echó encima en forma de una inmensa y oscura forma negra. Una fuerza sobrehumana le impactó lanzándole a toda velocidad contra el suelo, extrayendo el poco aire que tenía de un sólo golpe. El rugido resonó por toda la noche.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gruñó una voz grave con ferocidad.

Harry apenas había logrado hacer su primera bocanada de aire tras la caída cuando sintió un gran peso comprimiéndole el pecho haciendo que un gemido saliera de sus cortados labios. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y tensó los nervios al ver a una gigantesca cabeza con escamas rojas y puntiagudos colmillos asomándose frente a él. Dos ojos, dorados y brillantes, le miraban con intensidad.

- Shel… Shelyak…- susurró a duras penas.

El dragón había aparecido en medio del claro con asombrosa rapidez. Su gran cuerpo había dejado un rastro de árboles arrancados de raíz y tierra levantada, resultaba aterrador ver la destructora huella de su llegada. Una gran garra, capaz de partir elefantes como si no fueran más que mantequilla, apresaba al chico contra el suelo incapacitándole.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó el chico con alarma.

Un poderoso rugido taponó sus oídos con dolor. Harry, al ver que el animal giraba la enorme cabeza hacia él, se alarmó al comprender que la rabia y ferocidad que había en la bestia cambiaba de rumbo hacia el sorprendido Malfoy.

- ¡Draco, vete!- gritó por encima de la presión que aún le prensaba.

La cola, rápida y letal, se levantó dirigiéndose directa hacia su objetivo. El chico, olvidando su posición, invocó una apresurada barrera que, aunque no era lo suficiente fuerte para detener al completo el ataque, al menos reduciría sus mortíferos efectos.

Malfoy, sin llegar a reaccionar, fue lanzado contra un árbol cayendo medio inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Basta, Shelyak!

Medio enloquecido, el dragón rugió golpeando la cola por doquier, llevándose árboles, rocas y tierra, nada parecía ser capaz de detener su descontrolada furia.

- ¡Detente!- exclamó reuniendo la fuerza suficiente para liberarse de la poderosa pata del reptil. Consiguió controlar la delirante magia que rodeaba sin control en su confusa mente, y la expulsó empujando al dragón de él.

Respiraba aceleradamente, sus temblores le hacían imposible aguantarse con sus manos pues apenas conseguía dominar su propio cuerpo, y un terrible dolor de cabeza le hacía tambalearse. Todo él lucía una imagen débil y enfermiza, sus rasgos estaban pálidos y su piel fría.

Shelyak mantenía el cuerpo en tensión, se había apartado de él, pero toda su figura mostraba alerta y recelo, como si estuviera preparado para atacar, listo para alcanzar a su presa. Y Harry, a pesar de saber con certeza de que aquello se presentaba como una pelea, no se veía con suficientes fuerzas para encararse a ella. Ni siquiera conseguía dominar la energía suficiente para mantenerlo en pie. Su poste, aún haber logrado levantarse, era renqueante y desprotegido.

- ¿Qué te propones?- dijo con dureza el dragón.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Si estás aquí es porqué lo sabes¿no?

- Deseo que tú me lo confirmes.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó desafiadoramente.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo. Un pequeño reguero de sangre caía por su frente, la pierna derecha le hacía un extraño ángulo, Harry enseguida supo que estaba rota. Incluso se sorprendía de que pudiera mantenerse aún despierto, más de uno habría perdido la conciencia. El chico no podría cubrirle y aunque hubiera estado en todas sus facultades tampoco habría servido de mucho. Y su condición no era de mucho desear, no aguantaría otro asalto y el dragón lo sabía. Mirara como lo mirase la victoria era inalcanzable. Sólo había una salida…

De espaldas al chico, escondió la mano izquierda detrás y dejó a la vista tres dedos. Esperaba que lo hubiera comprendido.

- Si vas a detenerme, hazlo.- retó tensando sus músculos y deseando que su cuerpo dejase de temblar, mantener firme la varita le resultaba agotador.

- Insensato.- susurró amenazadoramente mientras bajaba su cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos.

Esforzándose tanto como pudo, Harry se lanzó en un ataque feroz por su propio autocontrol, agarrando con desesperación los lazos de magia que volaban sueltos por su mente invocó los primeros hechizos que logró comprender entre el matojo de nudos. Puso todo el empeño en ello, toda su voluntad, una voluntad que en aquellos momentos parecía ser lo único capaz de controlar. Aún así, aquello no fue suficiente para detener al dragón. Lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Pero no necesitaba más, con sólo lograr obtener unos segundos de margen ya era bastante.

Se lanzó desesperado hacia un malherido Malfoy mientras esquivaba un coletazo directo a su cabeza y agarró el reloj que le extendía entre los bordes del desfallecimiento.

La sensación del transporte le hizo suspirar con desasosiego. El traslador había funcionado a tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La impresión de estar rodeado hizo que volviera la mirada con rapidez mientras ponía todo su empeño en reincorporarse. A su lado, Draco empezaba a levantarse a pesar del dolor de la pierna rota.

La tierra húmeda y fría se aposentaba bajo su cuerpo. Harry levantó la mirada encajando el dolor que había aparecido en su cicatriz cegándole y mareándole. Sentía como todas sus fuerzas desaparecían, estaba medio desfallecido por el cansancio y era incapaz de enfocar las siluetas que se levantaban enfrente. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ello, el siseo de la voz y el helor de su tono, frío y siniestro, le permitió saber dónde y con quien se encontraba.

- Bienvenido.- dijo una voz por encima su cabeza.


	20. Dragón Negro

Sé que he sido extremadamente rápida a actualizar, algo poco común en mí, pero aprovechando un día casi entero y k además estaba inspirada, he decidido colgarlo sin retocar nada más. No es muy largo, pero no deseaba añadir más a con miedo de que se adjuntaran temas que quería mantener alejados. :)

**Agos Malfoy:** no te me quejerás que he tardad, verdad? Gracias por tu comprensión, la verdad es que se agradece. En lo que preguntas sobre el fic… Sí, el dragón sabía lo que se proponía. Cómo? Pues debido en gran medida al Pacto que hicieron, esto les permite comunicarse mentalmente (por si no te acordabas ya). Es Harry quien aprende a cerrar la mente, pero eso no quita que en momentos de debilidad o descuido, pueda dejar su mente desprotegida… Nos vemos!

**Paty:** en el prox capítulo se aclarará la duda del árbol y muchas otras que estoy convencida que tenéis sobre acontecimientos recientes, pero de momento a esperar. Aún no he empezado con su realización… A lo de los interrogantes y preguntas que me has hecho, sólo decirte que son respuestas en éste capítulo, así que tranquila. ;) Pero sigue preguntando! Chao!

**GaRrY:** ufff, tan seguido casi no me he enterado de tus dudas… XD Pero bueno, igualmente no las voy a poder responder por ahora (espero haberlas entendido bien), así que mejor sigue por aquí y a ver si se te aclaran en el futuro. Por cierto, bienvenido de nuevo!

Pos ale, os dejo que sigáis con la lectura del fic. Como he tardado tan poco (no os lo toméis como una costumbre), no voy a rallaros con _freetalks_. Así que… HASTA OTRA!

-Ithae-

PD: Dedicado a Christoper (no recuerdo el apellido), cuyo fic me impactó por captar la idea que tenía de Harry.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Dragón Negro**

Un mullido grupo de capas negras se cerraba a su alrededor y, frente a todas ellas, una alta y esbelta silueta destacaba por emanar una terrible y despiadada fuerza.

A Harry le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantener la mirada en alto por lo que, al recibir un suave roce en el flanco derecho, se apresuró a bajar la cabeza con sumisión, siguiendo el encajado gesto de Malfoy quien apretaba las mandíbulas con dolor.

- Le traigo a Harry Potter, mi señor.- dijo a duras penas.

El hombre, bien cubierto entre la oscuridad sólo alejada por la iluminación de las varitas de las demás sombras negras que se mantenían firmes y aterradoras, se acercó con lentitud, como si quisiera gozar del momento, de aquél magnífico regalo que se presentaba ante él con sumisión y obediencia. El chico debía hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no chillar de agonía. A cada paso más cerca, peor parecía el tormento.

- Levántate.- siseó con júbilo contenido.

Haciendo acoplo de la poca fuerza que aún tenía, Harry se puso en pie con firmeza, manteniendo la mirada aún centrada en el suelo, al menos así la presión parecía ser menor.

- ¿Deseas unirte a mis filas, Harry?- susurró con suavidad.- ¿A mí?

- Sí… señor.- dijo sosteniendo un jadeo.

Las figuras se movieron, no sabía si incómodas o con malicia suspendida, pero tampoco llegó a importarle. Demasiado tenía ya intentando no desfallecer. El agotamiento y el dolor se entremezclaban consumiendo todas sus energías.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. Durante unos segundos, su mirada no dejó de presionarle, indagando, y aunque sabía que aquello no era ningún análisis, para él le pareció una tortura. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Levantó la varita con resolución, y apuntó a la angulosa pierna del muchacho haciendo que un débil rayo de luz blanca le envolviera.

- Buen trabajo, mi joven Malfoy.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Draco, con la pierna miraculosamente intacta, le agarró por un brazo y susurró un "acompáñame" guiándole tras el imperioso Lord Voldemort. Los mortífagos cerraron la comitiva a su paso, como sombras que obstruían la oscuridad.

A medida que se alejaban, pudo volver a razonar con claridad. La presión que poco antes había apretujado su cráneo ahora había disminuido, sus ojos habían dejado de escocer y la respiración volvía a él con más normalidad, aún cuando el cansancio no había dejado de estar en él. Miró cautelosamente a su alrededor y se sorprendió al recordar con horrorosa nitidez el lugar. Frente a ellos, la mansión Riddle se levantaba con tortuosidad en medio de la yerma maldad.

Ningún copo de nieve caía del cielo, la finca se hallaba completamente seca, oscura, lejos de la realidad del mundo, como si la magia que la cubría la mantuviera en otro espacio, en otro tiempo. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un temblor al observar los pocos matojos creciendo sin hojas, espinosos, una maraña de ramas sin color que se enredaban a su propio alrededor.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. La imagen que ofrecía, a pesar de encontrarse al centro del estéril territorio, era de imponente y regio poste. Su puerta, de vieja madera, se sostenía por unos gruesos cierres de hierro. Pero más sorprendente fue cuando cruzó el oscuro umbral. Una enorme mansión ricamente decorada con mármol y madera se abrió ante su perpleja mirada. El suelo, lustroso y encerado, estaba cubierto por una larga alfombra roja que se perdía más allá del pasillo al que se encontraba. Aquella era una casa muy distinta a la que había visto una vez en sus sueños.

El chico viró bruscamente hacia la derecha haciéndole entrar en una pequeña habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Alejándose de los demás.

- Te voy a explicar las normas.- dijo acercándose a un alto armario.

Harry miraba atento la sala. Ahora que se había separado de Voldemort, el dolor había remitido. Curioso, observó que se encontraban en una sencilla habitación con armarios, un par de sillas y un biombo. El mármol no decoraba la estancia, en vez de esto, las paredes blancas y el suelo de baldosas convertían el lugar en algo más relajante, menos intimidante. Un gran y largo espejo le reflejaba bajo la tenue luz de las velas, a su lado, un escudo de plata con una serpiente gravada en él brillaba atractivamente.

- Quítate toda la ropa y ponte esto.- le dio una larga túnica negra y le indicó el oscuro biombo.

- ¿Toda la ropa?- exclamó medio alarmado. Se helaría de frío…

- Toda.- se sentó en una de las sillas y entrecruzó los brazos con una ligera mueca divertida.

Harry remugó por lo bajo y, con una mirada fulminante, se escondió despojándose de todas sus prendas. Los temblores le hicieron gruñir con creciente enojo.

- Dijiste que ibas a contarme las normas. ¿Y bien?- gruñó.

El mortífago echó un último vistazo a su curada pierna, y torció el gesto al observarse en el espejo que colgaba justo enfrente. Aquellas negras ropas volvían a cubrir su cuerpo, otra vez. Quizá era cosa del destino, quizá su sino era vivir entre aquellos muros… Sonrió con amargor.

- A partir de ahora, deberás cuidar tus palabras y gestos frente al maestro. Cualquier enfrentamiento, aunque sea en el pensamiento, es duramente castigado, y casi siempre con la muerte. Durante el ritual de aceptación y unión, deberás abrir tu mente al señor oscuro para que compruebe tus verdaderas intenciones. Y te recomiendo que no te resistas ni intentes engañarlo, de lo contrario no dudará en matarte.- dijo con voz ronca.

Harry salió completamente desnudo, sólo la ligera ropa negra le cubría.

- Los zapatos fuera.

- Ni hablar.- protestó con rotundidad.

- Quítatelos. Ahora.

Estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y dejarlo inconsciente al acto, pero enseguida recapacitó. El mal humor debido al frío y agotamiento le nublaba la razón, por unos momentos olvidaba a qué se debía todo aquello y dejaba que la ferocidad guiara sus actos. Pero aquél no era él… era como si alguien o algo le intentara manipular, como si intentara anular su conciencia. Controló su cuerpo y mente tanto como pudo y, con otro gruñido, hizo lo que le pedía.

- La varita.- el chico lo miró con creciente recelo, pero antes de que pudiera volver a protestar, añadió:- Te la devolveré cuando todo termine.

Suspiró con resignación y se la entregó.

- Bien. Ahora vamos.- le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta que le devolvía nuevamente al pasadizo central.- Cuando termine la inspección, si has pasado la prueba, te aceptará. Tras esto te unirás a la hermandad con un juramento de fidelidad y sumisión.

- ¿Y qué deberé hacer?

- Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás.- se paró frente una puerta y, sin mirarle, la abrió dejándole el primer paso.

Decenas de ojos, bastantes más que los que le habían mirado en la otra ocasión que pisó aquél lugar tras la jugada del falso Ojoloco, le observaban silenciosos entre envidia, desconfianza y admiración. El paso de Harry flaqueó durante unos instantes, mientras el camino de capas negras le guiaba hacia un pequeño trono de madera negra donde un poderoso hombre de piel blanca y ojos rojos le miraba con voracidad. Por un momento, como si hubiera despertado de un encantamiento, paseó la mirada a su alrededor, desfalleciendo al verse rodeado de mortífagos, del Mal. Pero la atención y presión que permanecía al frente volvió a capturarlo hipotizadoramente, haciendo que su tembloroso y débil paso volviera a reemprender la marcha, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que volvía a atenazarle desde la frente.

Había dudado, era cierto. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, de hasta dónde había llegado, una duda había aparecido en su determinación. Intentó negarla, ignorarla, pero la claridad de su mirada le impedía olvidar. Agradeció que los temores desaparecieran con el roce de aquella fuerza, haciendo que su valor regresara a él con fuerza, ahogando toda cavilación.

Con una genuflexión de respeto y sumisión, Harry se mantuvo con una rodilla al suelo y la cabeza inclinada, esperando. El largo cabello le cubría la visión, sintiéndose protegido dentro de aquella oscuridad. El silencio, sólo roto por la respiración de los anónimos individuos, permanecía estático en la sala, esperando a que fuera roto por el poderoso señor de la oscuridad.

- Mírame, Harry Potter, y desvela tu mente ante mí.- dijo con severidad.

Harry levantó la mirada a su orden y redujo todas sus defensas. El dolor de la cicatriz impedía que se relajara, sentía todos sus nervios a flor de piel, preparados para actuar frente a cualquier intrusión. No podía evitarlo, le era una reacción inconsciente y que no podía controlar. Puso todo su empeño en ello, pero justo cuando sintió que la afilada navaja se colaba en su mente, todo su ser se volcó en repelerla. En respuesta, el dolor se volvió insoportable, apenas consiguió evitar gritar a pleno pulmón.

Reprimiendo el bramido de sufrimiento, el chico se mordió el labio inferior mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Un gusto metálico de sangre llenó su sentido del sabor.

El cuchillo buscó durante lo que le parecieron años enteros, indagando por entre sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos. Harry se sintió indefenso. Podía ver como la memoria mostraba imágenes que había decidido olvidar, demasiado dolorosas o deshonrosas. No pudo evitarlo, su inconsciente luchaba por resistirse, todo él pedía a gritos que se detuviera, pero el conocimiento de los acontecimientos conseguían refrenar a sus impulsos.

Finalmente, con el semblante de satisfacción, Voldemort se apartó de la mente del chico haciendo que, en un acto irreflexivo, suspirase con alivio.

- Nos hemos reunido para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro en nuestra hermandad.- anunció dirigiéndose a todos los allí presentes. Las dudas que antes habían permanecido en las miradas de los integrantes se habían vuelto en caras de estupefacción e incredulidad. Fuera la razón que fuera que había llevado a Potter junto a ellos, no era ninguna trampa. ¡Nadie podía esconder sus pensamientos frente al Lord Voldemort!

Dos mortífagos cubiertos enteramente por unas capas negras y con las caras escondidas bajo las sombras de la capucha, se acercaron a ellos. Uno llevaba una copa de plata con una serpiente que se enroscaba a ella a lo largo y ancho. Y el otro una navaja con el puñal con el mismo reptil de cuyas fauces abiertas salía una hoja negra como el carbón. Con un gesto de humildad y servidumbre, se aproximaron al hombre quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus facciones sin desviar su mirada de Harry, y, a su señal, empezaron con el ritual en silencio.

Una serpiente se deslizó hasta el lado del señor oscuro hasta posar su escamosa y plana cabeza encima su mano derecha. Él la acarició con un gesto inconsciente, y siguió observando, interesado, con el acto de investidura.

El hombre murmuró unas silenciosas palabras al puñal para, después, apartar la manga del antebrazo izquierdo del joven. Con un movimiento preciso y rápido, un reguero de sangre emanó del corte. Enseguida pusieron la copa bajo la herida llenando poco a poco el cáliz de plata. Harry apartó la mirada. Ya estaba bastante debilitado como además perder sangre, y, no iba a negarlo, verla le mareaba.

Apartaron la taza de él y la llevaron junto al Lord quien tomó la daga entre sus manos y cortó su palma con ella. Los que observaban el ritual aguantaron la respiración. La serpiente, como impulsada a ello, se levantó con majestuosidad y acercó sus afilados colmillos hacia la copa. Era la primera vez que sucedía algo semejante.

Los ojos rojos brillaron con avidez. Devolvió la copa al mortífago quien agachó la cabeza mientras la aceptaba, y éste se acercó de nuevo al chico ofreciéndosela con el mismo respeto en el gesto.

Harry, aún con la sangre recorriendo el brazo, la recibió con ambas manos.

- Bebe, únete a la hermandad y abraza nuestra gran familia al igual que ésta te abraza a ti.- dijo con suavidad abriendo los brazos a modo de bienvenida.

El chico miró la copa que reposaba entre sus manos y cuya sangre suya se mezclaba con la de Lord Voldemort y el veneno de su serpiente. Se sorprendió al ver que en vez de tratarse de un líquido rojo éste era negro con tonos violetas. ¿Podía beber aquello? Llevaba veneno…¿y si quería matarlo?

Sólo tardó una fracción de segundo a escoger su elección.

- _¡Detente!- _bramó una voz en su mente deteniéndolo justo a unos centímetros de rozar el líquido con sus labios.

_-_ _Vete._- pensó cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareado, tenía frío y apenas podía ya mantenerse en pie. Lo único que deseaba era poder descansar de una vez por todas.

- _Déjame en paz, Shelyak._

_- Lo que estás haciendo es una estupidez. ¿No te das cuenta?_

_- ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío!_

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry?- susurró Voldemort.

Perdido, el chico levantó la vista hacia el hombre y volvió a cerrar los ojos con un gemido al sentir una dolorosa punzada en la cicatriz.

- _¡Estúpido¿Crees que uniéndote a él conseguirás algo?_- insistió con fiereza el dragón desde sus pensamientos.

- _¡Sobreviviré!_

- ¿Con quién estás hablando?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con peligrosidad.

- Con… con nadie…- jadeó apresurándose a llevarse la copa en la boca.

- _¿Nadie¡No te metas en esto, maldita serpiente!-_ rugió silenciando todos los demás pensamientos del chico.

- Basta…- suplicó en un murmuro que sólo el lord pudo oír.

- Harry¿de qué dudas? Nadie tiene derecho a decidir tu destino.- siseó con complacencia.- Yo puedo darte poder, fama, dinero, todo lo que cualquier mortal desearía. Y lo que tú tanto deseas, Harry, puedo darte la vida. Dime¿no es esto lo que ansías?

- _¡Vivirás matando a todos los demás! Ingenuo… ¿Crees que el Mal te dejará hacer esto? Cuando haya conseguido eliminar la única oportunidad para el Bien te destruirá¡no va a dejarte libre¿Vas a permitir que el desequilibrio destruya todo cuanto has conocido?_

- No, yo…

- Has sufrido mucho, demasiado. Es la hora de que tus deseos se cumplan…

- _¿Vas a permitir que el Mal se perpetúe¡La vida desaparecerá!_

- _¡Pero yo también tengo el derecho a vivir!_- se dijo con desesperación.

- _Tu egoísmo va a destruir el mundo._

- El destino no ha sido justo contigo. Ven conmigo Harry, te enseñaré qué es la libertad…

- _Eso es, humano¡ve con él! Ve y destrúyete a ti mismo._

- …te enseñaré qué es vivir.

- Vivir…- gimió sujetándose a aquella palabra.

Vivir, él quería vivir. Lo deseaba. Ansiaba ser libre al destino, poder decidir sobre su futuro. El suyo, de nadie más.

Sin pensarlo, dejó que el oscuro líquido bajara por su garganta. Reprimió las ascas que le causó aquél gusto de sangre oxidada, y sintió como todos sus pensamientos se calmaban. La voz del dragón había desaparecido tras un potente rugido que casi le hace caer inconsciente, y el persistente dolor en la cicatriz volvió a remitir, ésta vez enfriándose y alejando de él la llama que momentos antes le había abrasado. Separó los labios del cáliz y suspiró con una sonrisa cansada.

El Lord Oscuro sonreía abiertamente.

- Yo, Lord Voldemort, me complace presentar a nuestro nuevo camarada Harry Potter.- entre gritos de euforia, sin comprender ni importar lo que minutos antes había sido una silenciosa conversación entre su señor y el nuevo, los mortífagos se exclamaron siguiendo la alegría de su amo.

Levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y prosiguió.

- Draco.- dijo desviando por primera vez su mirada de Harry quien se veía extremadamente pálido.- Bien sabes que tu señor paga siempre sus deudas. Pide lo que deseas y te será concedido.

El chico, inclinándose con respeto, tardó unos segundos a responder con su petición.

- Si me permitís, mi señor, desearía ser el hermano guía de Potter.

Durante unos minutos, el hombre pareció reflexionar sobre aquello haciendo que todos se mantuvieran estáticos y expectantes. Malfoy seguía inclinado, sin moverse ni un centímetro, mostrando el máximo respeto y obediencia.

- Muy bien, si éste es tu deseo que así sea.

Un grito de dolor les detuvo entre sus celebraciones.

Harry estaba jadeando y temblando con violencia. A gatas encima el pulido mármol negro, la sangre del antebrazo seguía deslizándose por entre sus dedos manchando el suelo. Un sudor frío cubría su piel incrementando el helor que atenazaba sus extremidades, se sentía morir, y la fiebre no hacía sino empeorar los espasmos que sacudían con fuerza todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Llevad gruesas mantas!- ordenó con imperiosidad el hombre.

Draco se había agachado al lado de su nuevo hermano preocupado por su estado. Temeroso, se preguntaba si el veneno de la serpiente había causado aquello¿iba esto a matarlo? Su señor se aproximó a él y cogió al enfermizo chico por la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no parecía estar muy conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Señor…- susurró Malfoy entre alarmado y intrigado.

Voldemort observó donde le indicaba su subordinado y mantuvo estático su rostro al comprobar que donde habría de haber la Marca Oscura que le identificara como mortífago no había sino que el corte que le habían hecho durante el ritual. Una agitación removió su interior. Aquello no era común. Al igual que el hecho de que Nagini hubiera decidido incorporar su veneno en el líquido tampoco era algo corriente. ¿Tenía eso que ver con su verdadera identidad?

El reflejo de un colgante le llamó la atención.

La silueta de un dragón en pleno vuelo colgaba de su cuello. Enseguida lo identificó, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver que el dragón era negro.

Sonrió.

Tan pronto como llevaron las mantas que había pedido, se reincorporó.

- Llevadle a su habitación.- instruyó a algunos hombres.- Draco, permanece con él e infórmame de cualquier cambio.

- Sí, mi señor.- dijo reverente.

Entre dos hombres cargaron al ahora inconsciente Harry mientras un silencioso y reservado Malfoy les seguía con la cabeza en alto.

Aparte, la fiesta inundó la sala llenándola de suculentos platos con gran cantidad de bebida para sus integrantes. Distanciado de ellos, observándoles con una mirada lejana y acariciando nuevamente a la escamosa cabeza de la serpiente, Voldemort seguía analizando lo sucedido en aquella noche.

Satisfecho, volvió a sonreír.

Había sido una buena noche.


	21. Al otro lado de la Onda

¡Feliz Navidad! Buff… llevo ya más de un año con este fic… Bastante¿no creéis? A pesar de esto aún sigo aquí (algo realmente increíble teniendo en cuenta lo tentador que resulta la idea de dejarlo ya de una vez, pero, tan pronto como vuelvo a meterme con él vuelvo a engancharme… soy rara) Reviews!

**Paty: **espero que tengas ya uñas… estate tranquila, en éste capítulo no vas a mordértelas, aunque aún no voy a responder tus respuestas, para ello aún queda. Feliz navidad, chica!

**GaRrY:** leí su historia un par de veces (el primer fic), pero no lo guardé. Si llego a saber que lo borra lo hago, pq el primero le quedó genial! En fin, ojalá pudiera, aunque fuera en una infinitésima parte, hacer algo que pudiera ser llamado bueno. Que tengas un buen año nuevo! Nos vemos.

**al:** buenas! Si no te respondí es k no me llegó el review… bueno, espero que sigas por aquí! Feliz Navidad!

**FFMania:** jejejejeje, menudas ansias mujer! Pues ya lo verás, aunque no estoy muy animada con el fic. Estoy empezando a montar la estructura de una historia y me gustaría realizarla a la larga, sobretodo ahora que he visto que puedo aguantar más de un año con una historia que no es mía. Me gustaría llegar a escribirla, pero… tampoco puedo considerarme muy buena. (Aunque tomar un fic como referencia tp es de mucho puesto que debes jugar con algo ya predeterminado) Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que se ha puesto de moda esto de escribir siendo joven, quizá… algún día. Aún no me atrevo… Feliz navidad, amiga mía.

**Lladruc:** uooo, sí k vais deixar a la gent intrigada! XD Pos, com he dit als altres, encara hauràs d'esperar una mica més. Que tinguis un molt bon any i els reis et duguin moles regals! Ah! I si fas tió, que et cagui moltes coses!

Bueno, después de mes y medio he decidido colgar el cap 21. No estoy nada orgullosa de él, pero por más que releyera y retocara no he conseguido salir de éste ciclo vicioso, así que he optado por subir esto y pediros que no lo tengáis mucho en cuenta (dentro de mis ránkings de penoso creo k éste se lleva el premio). Así que… bueno, espero que el prox cap merezca mucho más de vuestra atención pues pienso entrar otra vez en acción. Aunque teniendo en cuenta donde tengo la cabeza últimamente…. Quizá antes logro que los patos hablen XD  
_Freetalk_… estoy tan cansada y destrozada (no os imagináis hasta k punto) k lo dejo para otro día. Sólo diré que, para aquellos que hayan seguido mis consejos (gente sabia y con dos dedos de frente los que no lo han hecho) y hayan visto la serie Fullmetal Alchemist, he visto ya su película y sólo me cabe aplaudir. Es la mejor serie de la historia (no quito DB, siempre será el padre del anime). Venga chicos/as, nos vemos!  
_Feliç Nadal i Bon Any 2006!_

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Al otro lado de la Onda**

Medio ahogándose por algo que prensaba sus pulmones, se despertó.

Algo le oscurecía la visión. Con un cansado movimiento apartó el húmedo trapo de su frente que había descendido hasta cubrirle los párpados. Y, aún cuando la luz volvía a sus ojos, ésta no parecía clara para su cerebro siéndole imposible identificar lo que le rodeaba.

Una mano acercó a él un objeto extraño y difuminado que no tardó en reconocerlo como sus gafas.

- ¿Mejor?- dijo su acompañante.

El chico movió la cabeza y vio a un sombrío Draco a su lado.

- ¿Dónde…?- susurró con trabajo.

- En tu nueva habitación.

Una montaña de mantas se levantaba encima de él comprimiéndole como si fuera una prensa de papel. Apenas podía respirar sin jadear, pero enseguida comprobó que la mano que había sacado al exterior regresaba misteriosamente helada. Incluso estando dentro de aquella cumbre de ropa su temperatura corporal no era muy alta.

- Tómate esto.- le dio un vaso con lo que parecía una infusión de alguna exótica planta.

Malfoy le ayudó a incorporarse y esperó pacientemente junto a él, en la misma silla en la que había permanecido durante todas aquellas horas, en una vigila constante y sin descanso.

- ¿Me desmayé?- preguntó con timidez.

El líquido tenía gusto a un potaje de especies con un regusto de menta. No tardó ni un minuto en comprobar los efectos. El frío se suavizó, y en vez de sentirse como si estuviera en medio de la Antártica, le pareció más un helor de frío invierno.

- No tienes la marca…- dijo Malfoy tras afirmarle con un seco movimiento de cabeza.- ¿sabes a qué se debe?

Harry, sorprendido, levantó el brazo izquierdo y, con un escalofrío, observó una fina costra que ocupaba el trazo del corte que le habían hecho durante el ritual. No había ningún rastro de la Marca Tenebrosa.

- No… lo comprendo…- murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido.

El joven mortífago suspiró resignado.

- Bueno, tampoco es trabajo nuestro saberlo.- se levantó con resolución y se fue hacia una silla al lado del armario que ocupaba parte de la pared de enfrente.- ¿Puedes andar?

Sabía a qué se refería.

Con un temblor de frío, el chico apartó las pesadas sábanas hacia un lado y deslizó las piernas medio ayudándose medio con magia, hacia el borde de la cama. El ligero pijama que cubría su cuerpo no era suficiente para abrigarle, la fina seda negra con bordes plateados, aún cuando su tacto era agradable y complaciente, sólo conseguía que el frío se arrapara más a su cuerpo.

Concentrándose, invocó con fuerza a la magia y se preparó para mantenerse en pie. No sabía si aún sería capaz de controlarla adecuadamente… Para su horror, la magia que conocía había desaparecido. La sensación de bienestar, calidez y reconocimiento que siempre había tenido al sentirla rozar junto a él había muerto. Y, en su lugar, una feroz y despiadada energía le removió con tal intensidad, que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar que le sumergiera bajo su control.

Ambos pies tocaron suelo. Harry podía sentir como unos furiosos torbellinos se arremolinaban alrededor de sus piernas, mantenerlos bajo su voluntad requería de toda la concentración. Su fuerza y poder eran tales que dejar espacio en su mente resultaba peligroso.

Viendo que mantener aquella energía en un sólo punto era demasiado arriesgado, decidió enviar parte de ella a su contorno, creando una segunda piel que le mantendría caliente en su constante flujo.

- Aquí tienes tu ropa.- siguió.- Ésta puerta da a mi habitación.- indicó a la derecha del gran mueble.- Nuestro lavabo está justo enfrente. Te esperaré fuera, cuando termines iremos a comer.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las cuatro.

Observó su nueva vestimenta y empezó a despojarse mientras iba analizando la estancia con mayor detalle. Ahora que el frío iba remitiendo su humor mejoraba, y las ansias de conocer aumentaban.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero le pareció cómoda. Allí disponía de todo lo necesario: una buena cama, un gran armario, una butaca enfrente la única ventana y una mesa justo debajo de ésta, un par de sillas, un espejo y un baúl-banco a los pies del lecho. Y, a pesar de la funcionalidad del mobiliario de la sala, había cierto lujo en sus figuras, con telas de seda verde y plateada, una gran alfombra negra y muebles de cerezo.

Se limpió la sudada cara con el lavamanos, le agradó al ver que se trataba de un sencillo conjunto de jarrón, palangana y espejo, y se reflejó en el espejo.

Vestía completamente de negro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa del mismo color, y una larga túnica con un par de cortes en cada lado atada con una cinta de seda blanca.

Al salir, Draco le esperaba observando por una ventana. Le miró con ojo crítico y, una vez aprobada su imagen, echó a andar. Giraron por un recodo y se encontraron en el mismo pasadizo que había visto la primera vez, aunque ahora estaban en la punta opuesta. Allí había más movimiento.

Un revoltijo de capas y voces se congregaban a la entrada de la mansión en lo que parecía un intento de orden. De entre ellos, una cabeza se giró hacia los dos chicos, les observó durante unos segundos y, tras lo que pareció un reconocimiento, fue directo hacia ellos.

- Malfoy¿cuándo has vuelto?- preguntó mientras volvía a recolocarse la capa.

- Ayer. Te presento a Conrad Eddhar.- dijo a Harry.- Y él es Potter, nuestro nuevo integrante.

- ¡Harry Potter!- suspiró con admiración. El chico, algo más grande que ellos, tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, los ojos azul cielo y una tez extremadamente blanca. Por su acento y rasgos, no habría sido capaz de decir su procedencia.- Un placer.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Estabas en misión?- dijo Draco con naturalidad.

- Sí, he llegado ésta mañana y ahora vuelvo a irme.

- ¿Adónde vais ésta vez?

- Lakselv, en Noruega. No me preguntes porqué, ni siquiera yo lo sé.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Eddhar, nos vamos!- alertó uno de entre el grupo que, al parecer, habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo.

- Bueno chicos, ya nos veremos.

- Suerte.

Guiñó el ojo y se cubrió con la capa siguiendo a los demás. El cierre de la puerta los dejó en una silenciosa calma.

- ¿Qué hay en Lak-comosellame?

- En la mayoría de misiones se desconoce el objetivo hasta que se llega. Esto evita posibles filtraciones.

- Pero antes no era así¿verdad?- dijo pensando en la traición de Snape.

- No.

Se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar donde había habido el ritual y donde ahora se mostraba como el comedor, y se sentaron en dos sillas conjuntas. Un par de elfos domésticos aparecieron sumisos con su comida en bandeja, humeante y deliciosa.

La sala era grande y, aunque disponía de dos fuegos que la calentaban, no le dio ninguna sensación de calidez. El suelo, del mismo mármol negro que el pasadizo, las paredes, cubiertas con lujosas cortinas de terciopelo negro y seda verde, las sillas y la gran mesa de madera de cedro. Todo daba un aire de poder y ostentosa riqueza, limpio y bien cuidado a manos de los eficientes elfos. Y, encima de todo aquello, la constante imagen de la serpiente gravada en doquier. Incluso en el suelo había dibujada aquella esbelta e hipnotizante criatura con increíble exquisitez.

Los platos eran de fina porcelana, con deliciosos hilos de oro y plata bailando por el contorno, y las copas de auténtico cristal. A Harry le horrorizó la posibilidad de que una de aquellas piezas se rompiera, y temió al imaginar la furia de su señor ante el desastre.

Les llevaron un suculento plato de verduras y carne, con un primer apetito de sopa de ternera y una cesta de frutas para el postre. Se acercaron con una jarra de atrayente vino, pero ambos desistieron con fervor pidiendo agua en su lugar. No tardaron mucho en devorar los humeantes platos.

- Aquí nos regimos por una jerarquía de puestos y familias.- dijo mientras hacía un alto entre cuchara y cuchara.- Cuando un nuevo entra acostumbra a ser adoptado por otro de más experimentado que desee ser su guía. Él se encarga de enseñar y adiestrar al novato, llevándole a sus primeras misiones. Si algo sucediera, el guía sería el encargado de responder en su nombre teniendo la prioridad de actuar según su criterio y el de nuestro señor.

- ¿Quién es el mío?

- Yo.- respondió con sequedad.- Normalmente entrarías a la lista de integrantes de un grupo para pasar a tu primera misión, pero debido a tu importancia y potencial, vas a ser instruido directamente por el maestro. Y yo te acompañaré.

- ¿ÉL me enseñará?- dijo con incredulidad.

- Así lo ha decretado. Cuando terminemos iremos a verle.

Harry mantuvo silencio.

Continuaron comiendo concentrados en sus platos, lejos de las preocupaciones que les inundarían después. Entonces tuvo una pregunta.

- ¿Dónde están los demás mortífagos? Avery, Nott, Dolohov, Lestrange…

- Seguramente siguiendo alguna orden. Los primeros mortífagos son considerados los más leales y poderosos. En el grupo que hemos visto antes seguramente había alguno de ellos. Se encargan de capitanear las misiones, y cuando se trata de alguna importante, sólo asisten ellos por encargo expreso del maestro. En realidad no ha sido hasta los últimos dos años que nuestras fuerzas han vuelto a agrandarse incorporando a nuevos aprendices.

- Tú eres uno de ellos…

- Sí. Eddhar, el chico que has visto antes, entró poco antes que yo. Pero la mayoría de los nuevos casi nunca están por aquí, los únicos que residimos en la mansión son los más influyentes e importantes y cuya imagen ya es conocida por las autoridades. Como casi todos los capitanes fueron identificados y son buscados, ahora se mantienen aquí y sólo salen cuando el objetivo es significativo. Tú y yo vamos a ser los únicos aprendices de nuestro señor, en realidad me parece que no ha tenido más que dos. Uno de ellos era Snape.

- ¿Y el otro?

- Lucius Malfoy.- dijo medio escupiendo las palabras.

- ¿Tu padre?

- ¿Has terminado ya?- gruñó cortante.

Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó una naranja del cesto. La forma con la que Draco había mencionado el nombre de su padre y la furia que emanó de sus palabras le habían inquietado. Algo había sucedido, pero preguntarle por ello no habría hecho sino que enfurecerle aún más, y lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos era que su único amigo en aquél lugar se riñera con él.

Cuando terminó, se limpiaron las manos con unas toallas al vapor que les llevaron los sirvientes elfos, y siguió a un tenso Malfoy hacia la puerta al otro lado de la sala, cerca del "trono" que había usado el Lord la noche anterior.

Otro pasadizo, mucho más decorado y exquisito que el anterior, se abría ante sus pasos iluminado por candelabros de oro colgados en las paredes. Al fondo, sólo una puerta se levantaba majestuosa protegida por dos hombres con poste firme. Draco se levantó la manga mostrando su marca y se apartaron dejando paso.

La puerta se abrió.

Una gran sala iluminada por una chimenea se presentó ante ellos. La habitación carecía de decoración. Las paredes, de fría piedra, y el suelo de madera. Reflejos de armas plateadas colgaban en los duros muros. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas negras, y sólo la mesa con dos sillas y una butaca, y las estanterías repletas de libros y objetos extraños se mostraban como el mobiliario del lugar.

Harry, al igual que Draco, sintió un escalofrío al sentir una temperatura desigual penetrando por su cuerpo.

- Gracias Draco, puedes retirarte.- dijo una voz siseante desde las sombras.

Sin decir palabra y tras su correspondiente reverencia, abandonó la sala dejándolo solo. A su orden silenciosa, Harry se sentó en una de las sillas sin abrir la boca. Estaba nervioso, extremadamente nervioso, y los minutos que tuvo que mantenerse en aquél tenso silencio no le ayudaron en nada.

- Supongo que Draco te habrá puesto un poco al corriente sobre como se funciona aquí.- un hombre, vestido enteramente de negro, apareció ante su mirada.- Pero, comprenderás, tú no eres como los demás.- con un gesto que parecía una sonrisa, se sentó entrecruzando los dedos y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el chico.- La marca que tienes en la mano… ¿sabes qué es, Harry?

- No… señor.- reconoció sorprendido.

- Debo reconocer que me quedé realmente sorprendido al verla, pero, claro¿qué podía esperar de ti?- el chico estaba completamente descolocado, no le parecía que el hombre estuviera hablando con él. Centró su mirada hacia el medallón que se entreveía por encima la camisa y debajo la túnica, y sonrió.- ¿Sabes qué es la magia negra?

Sus ojos rojos brillaron sumergidos en la oscuridad, haciendo que sus nervios crisparan con temor.

- Ésta cicatriz no es más que un reconocimiento de ésta energía, una señal de aceptación como maestro. Muy pocos consiguen su poder.- siseó.

- Pero… ¿aquella armadura… me dio su poder?- preguntó medio incrédulo. Una mirada peligrosa hizo que callara de golpe tensando todos sus músculos.

- No seas ingenuo, aquello no fue más que un objeto que usó como intermediario.- dijo cortante. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio entrecerrando aquellas dos gemas rojas, y, tras una breve meditación, volvió a hablar suavizando su voz.- Te enseñaré a controlar ésta energía.

- Señor…- preguntó intentando superar el temor que le imponía aquella mirada.- Puedo preguntarle… ¿tiene esto que ver con el frío?

- En cierta forma.- dijo tras una ligera cavilación.

De un brusco movimiento, el hombre se levantó irguiéndose con majestuosidad y andando hacia el resplandeciente fuego que crispaba en un continuo flujo de calor.

- Draco te informará de tu entrenamiento. Puedes retirarte.

Harry, siguiendo sus órdenes y aún cuando no le miraba, se puso en pie haciendo una respetuosa inclinación, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La magia negra requiere de una gran cantidad de energía. Usarla implica desgastar la tuya. Para evitarlo deberás absorber la de tu alrededor.

Los dos chicos permanecían en una sala no muy grande, uno sentado frente una mesa con libros a su alrededor, y el otro en pie atento a su maestro quien, custodiado por otro hombre bajito y maloliente, iba hablándole desde una butaca bien acomodada.

Estaba en su segunda lección del día y, a pesar de que hacía apenas 24 horas desde que se había levantado en su nueva cama, Harry ya empezaba a sentirse de nuevo inmerso en duras lecciones. Sin embargo, esta vez parecían mostrarse mucho más interesantes y provechosas.

- No te va a resultar difícil, ya lo hiciste una vez.- dijo deteniéndose unos instantes con la mirada clavada en sus ojos penetrando nuevamente en su mente. El chico intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, no era la primera vez que le hacía aquello con lo que llevaba allí, pero la verdad era que con cada intromisión más difícil se le hacía relajarse. Quizá se debía a la poca costumbre de dejarse leer los pensamientos, lo único que deseaba era acostumbrarse y así poderse dejar con tranquilidad.- El libro, levántalo.- ordenó de repente.

Harry, siguiendo sus órdenes y sin dejar tiempo para pensar, apuntó la varita hacia uno de los libros depositados encima una de las mesas y se concentró el hacer lo pedido.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.- susurró a media voz. Pero, para su sorpresa, nada pasó.

- ¿De veras creías que ibas a lograr algo con éste pequeño hechizo?- siseó sonriendo con suficiencia.- Ahora posees la magia negra, ésta no va a actuar con palabras débiles y carecientes de poder. Otra vez.

El chico levantó la varita y se dispuso a cambiar las palabras del hechizo. Si aquellas que había pronunciado eran demasiado débiles, debería usar otras más decentes. ¿Pero cuáles? Sabía que el Maestro estaba poniéndole a prueba, quería ver hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar… Pero ignoraba cómo llegar hasta él.

- _Levitae fig_…

- ¡No!- bramó dando un golpe al sillón con furia. El viejo hombre que le custodiaba se encogió ante su cólera, al igual que Draco aunque éste puso todo su empeño por mantener su poste impasible.- ¡Debes controlar la magia, dominarla¡Otra vez!

Intento tras intento, el joven mortífago iba rebanándose los sesos pensando en cómo debía hacerlo. Su señor se enfurecía más y más con cada fracaso y temía llegar hasta su límite, límite que parecía ser muy cercano. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía conseguirlo si no se lo explicaba?

Cansado, confuso y temeroso, decidió detenerse durante unos segundos para recapacitar antes de volver a fastidiarla y sobrepasar la reducida paciencia del Lord.

Por lo que había logrado entender entre lo poco que le había dicho su Maestro y lo que terminó por deducir, la magia negra no era más que la energía de la Onda que la hacía fluctuar hacia el otro hemisferio, el opuesto al que hasta entonces había ocupado. Aquello podía ser la razón por la que le era imposible usar aquel poder que antes le había acariciado. Ambas energías eran opuestas y, aunque una sin la otra no podía existir, su cooperación era imposible. Ahora usaba un nuevo poder, el antiguo estaba ya fuera de su alcance. Así pues, su uso también debía ser distinto.

"Dominar y controlar"

Era posible que ninguna de aquellas palabras sirviera. ¿Acaso la energía que ahora le mantenía en pie y bajo una manta cálida actuaba bajo palabras mortales? En realidad todo se basaba en una relación de dominante y dominado, y él debía luchar por mantener el control. Por lo que, de la misma forma y sabiendo que la magia que ahora le rodeaba era la misma que debía usar para levitar el libro, la respuesta residía en la misma fórmula. Dominar y controlar.

Inspiró y expiró en silencio intentando serenarse. Tan pronto como obvió todo el ruido que le rodeaba, pudo sentir aquella energía tan distinta a él. Le impactó al darse cuenta de su fuerza y cantidad¿cómo podía ser que hasta entonces no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello? El poder, a diferencia del otro, no se encontraba en el aire, sino dentro de él, todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado de ésa magia tan poderosa y feroz. Sus torbellinos, su presencia, era realmente fascinante.

Extendió de nuevo el brazo con el que empuñaba la varita y, poniendo toda su voluntad en ello, enfocó aquella energía hacia el libro. El objeto, como si un poderoso brazo le agarrara, se levantó en el aire con un resorte.

- Esto está mejor.- siseó con una sonrisa.

Harry tenía el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener aquél objeto estático. La energía le golpeaba con violencia, saliendo de él casi a trompicones e impactando impetuosa contra el libro. Mantener el flujo constante empezaba a hacérsele difícil, hasta el punto que su pulso cada vez temblaba más. No tardó mucho antes de que una oleada saliera de él lanzándose directa hacia el objeto y haciéndole arder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Enseguida cerró la conexión relajando el brazo y respirando entre jadeos, apenas era capaz de mantener firmes sus piernas. Temblaba. Y el frío había vuelto a cruzar por su cuerpo ahora con más fuerza que antes.

A una señal del hombre, el roñoso mortífago se acercó a él llevando consigo una pequeña roca plateada. Con su mano parecida a una seca garra, le agarró la muñeca derecha y, arrancándole la varita de ella, le dio la piedra cerrándole los dedos a su alrededor.

La misma sensación que había sentido aquella vez junto al árbol, volvió a él. La energía fluyó reconstituyéndole, calmando su agitada respiración y proporcionándole la fuerza necesaria para volver a levantar aquella doble piel tan cálida y reconfortante.

- Por hoy ya es suficiente.

Malfoy dejó todo lo que había estado haciendo y fue a su lado. Hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Ya en el pasillo, Harry suspiró con alivio.

- Es sorprendente que lo hayas logrado en tu primera vez.- dijo Draco mientras andaba a su lado.- Que yo sepa, sólo el Maestro es capaz de usar la magia negra en su pureza.

- ¿Acaso tú no puedes?

- Debo usar hechizos. Hacerlo a voluntad no es algo muy común.

- ¿Qué era aquella piedra?- preguntó de repente.

- Alkur, tiene propiedades mágicas. Se usa como centro de focalización de energía, aunque no es muy estable.- bostezó con pereza y se rascó la cabeza con indiferencia.- Menudo aburrimiento…

- ¿Es que todo te parece aburrido o qué?- dijo con sorna.

- Casi. No es fácil encontrar algo entretenido. Además, tú estabas haciendo algo, yo no he tenido otro remedio que leer. ¿Te parece entretenido tener que memorizar palabras sin sentido?

- Más que levantar un libro.

- Pues te ha llevado un rato…- respondió sarcásticamente. Pareció que durante un rato pensaba en algo cuando añadió:- ¿Quieres hacer un duelo?

Harry se detuvo casi en seco. ¿Le tomaba el pelo? Su hermano sonreía con altivez, retándole con la mirada. No parecía que fuera ninguna broma, sus ojos, brillantes y divertidos, le miraban inquisitivamente, como si a pesar de no poder leerle los pensamientos, sí fuera capaz de comprender sus emociones.

- Ja-ja-ja.- rió negando con la cabeza, como si quisiera tomarle el pelo.- ¿Te has vuelto majara?

- Te lo he dicho: me aburro. Un buen combate no estaría mal…

- ¿Podemos hacerlo? Quiero decir… ¿está permitido?

- ¡Vamos Harry!- exclamó divertido.- ¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti esto? Te has pasado los cursos saltándote todas y cada una de las reglas¿y ahora te preocupas por ellas?

- Esto no es Hogwarts.- murmuró con seriedad.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo a media voz.- ¡El gran Harry Potter está asustado!

- ¡No estoy asustado, Malfoy!

- ¿Entonces?

El chico le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Era verdad que no estaban en la escuela, en realidad no le preocupaban las normas, pero había algo que le hacía retener, como si tuviera miedo de algo haciendo que cuidara sus movimientos. ¿Pero qué decía? Sólo era un duelo, un simple y pequeño reto¿qué mal podía haber en ello? Quizá se preocupaba demasiado por cosas que no tenían sentido… ¿no?

Miró casualmente a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírles y, tras comprobar que estaban completamente solos, volvió a mirarle entre desconfiado y divertido.

- ¿Y bien?

- Vas a morder el polvo.

Sonriendo a placer, echó a andar con aplomo por un pequeño pasadizo aparte que nunca antes había visto. A pesar de ser una ramificación del principal, la ornamentación desapareció tras cruzar una de las puertas que se abrían en la larga pared cada vez más oscura. Se encontraron en un una pequeña sala algo abandonada y destrozada, las únicas estanterías apenas tenían un par de libros por nivel y un kilo de polvo de compañía.

El joven Malfoy dejó la túnica encima una silla medio rota, se aseguró de silenciar la habitación y se arremangó las mangas preparándose para combatir. Su contrincante no se hizo esperar. Siguiendo su ejemplo, el chico se puso en guardia varita en alto y mente despierta.

- Creía que habías aprendido la lección… ¿aún crees que puedes derrotarme?

- ¿Un Slytherin? Sé realista, soy mejor que tú.

- ¡Ja!

Sus cuerpos se tensaron, midiendo sus miradas en un exhaustivo análisis a la búsqueda de un punto débil al que atacar. Harry, dejando aparte los métodos de control, se lanzó directo preparando su primer ataque que ya brillaba a la punta de su varita, ataque que fue correspondido con una altiva sonrisa de Malfoy. Sabía que iba a hacer eso, había visto en sus ojos la determinación, sin embargo no llegó a imaginar la estrategia del chico.

Invocando un potente hechizo desarmador, el joven mortífago no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ante el amago y posterior ataque del contrincante. Había hecho una buena jugada, tras ser enviado con fuerza hacia atrás y caer de espalda al suelo con un gemido de dolor, reconoció, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su ingenuidad, del ataque de Harry. Pero aquello no significaba su rendición. Con un rugido animoso y retador, se levantó dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

Harry había conseguido esconder su ataque con un movimiento falso, pero el cómo había logrado lanzar aquella energía lo desconocía. Parecía que, entrado el combate, le resultaba mucho más sencillo expulsarla, sin llegar a aquél desgaste casi extremo que momentos antes había sufrido con una tarea mucho más sencilla. Despreocupado y con el único objetivo en la cabeza que el de ganar aquella batalla amistosa, dejaba que la energía saliera de él sin importar la forma u resultado, centrándose en protegerse y atacar. Iba a ganar.

Luces rojas, blancas, azules y alguna que otra negra, iban resplandeciendo por la sala en un interminable baile de chispas y humo.

Draco lanzó la mesa que terminó de romperse hacia él en busca de una distracción, aunque fueran unos segundos. El primer hechizo le había dejado mucho más débil de lo que había creído, aunque quizá se podía deber al origen de aquella magia… Por un momento, temió de sus ataques. No eran los que él conocía… y aquello podía ser arriesgado. ¿Y si se les iba de las manos? Agrandó un libro sirviéndose de escudo y se permitió un leve suspiro al sentir la fuerte explosión contra las duras tapas de piel. No se dio tiempo para descansar lanzándose rodando por el suelo fuera de la protección. Lanzó un precipitado paralizante y volvió a esquivar otra respuesta, ésta vez por los pelos. El vote que hizo la estantería al recibir el impacto puso sus pelos de punta.

- ¡Oye¿Quieres matarme o qué?- gritó por encima el ruido.

- ¿Demasiado fuerte?- casi se pone a reír a carcajadas por la respuesta intrigada de su hermano.

- ¡Casi me vuelas la cabeza!

- No será para tanto…

Lentamente, sacudiéndose la ropa sucia y llena de polvo, se levantó sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- Míralo tú mismo.

Las estanterías habían caído, los libros estaban completamente destrozados y el mismo mueble parecía a punto de desmoronarse con un movimiento final. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Pero lo has esquivado. Bien hecho.

- Suerte de ello, o ahora no sería más que un conjunto sangriento de miembros.

Ambos callaron. Dirigieron sus miradas al viejo mueble y volvieron a mirarse para, tras unos segundos más en silencio, echarse a reír con estruendosas carcajadas apartando cualquier preocupación, relajándose por primera vez en muchos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un potente golpe en el estómago le hizo plegarse de dolor.

¡Maldita sea! pensó reprimiendo un gemido. El maldito no le daba ni un respiro, golpeándole sin cesar, esperando que alguno de aquellos ataques fuera parado por el magullado chico. Aunque Harry más que esperar creía que el hombre disfrutaba haciendo aquello, como si todo fuera una demostración a su señor sobre la debilidad de Potter.

Otro golpe, ésta vez en su espalda, le lanzó con fuerza hacia el suelo haciendo que se golpeara la cara contra el colchón y, aunque seguramente evitó que se rompiera la nariz y algún que otro diente, no pudo impedir que sus gafas terminaran por destrozarse.

Sintiendo el gusto metálico en la boca al morderse el labio, estaba seguro que se lo había partido, giró hacia un lado presintiendo un nuevo ataque. Mantuvo los brazos frente su cara y estómago y una rodilla levantada deteniendo una patada de su "adiestrador". El desgraciado no jugaba limpio… ¡Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para levantarse que ya volvía a recibir un lote de puños y pies!

Medio atontado, dejó de un lado todos sus pensamientos y enfocó aquella estúpida clase de Ataque y Defensa Cuerpo a Cuerpo hacia una nueva perspectiva. Dejó de ver aquél hombre como un hombre y pasó a ser un enemigo, alguien a quien abatir.

La imagen de Shelyak voló por unos instantes por su mente.

Esquivó una patada con otro desliz por el suelo y aprovechó la misma inercia para levantarse. Ahora volvía a estar en pie.

Se agachó a tiempo de recibir un golpe directo en su nariz, rodó sobre sí mismo y lanzó una patada al aire en busca de su objetivo. Aún cuando las gafas apenas lograban mantenerse en su sitio, era más su instinto y costumbre quien guiaba sus nuevos movimientos que la vista ahora tan confusa. El contacto con algo parecido a un brazo le indicó que allí estaba el blanco. Iba a retirar la pierna para volver al ataque pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió agarrándola al tiempo que lo lanzaba con una fuerza casi sobrehumana hacia la derecha. Harry, aún cuando sabía que iba a caer, no dudó en levantar la otra para, al menos, devolverle el futuro golpe. Pero la falta de vista le impidió enfocar su contraataque, por lo que enseguida fue detenido.

Ésta vez, el golpe contra el suelo no evitó que se le escapara un grito de dolor. Se había dislocado el hombro derecho.

Jadeando, bufando con dolor, consiguió medio levantarse aún a sabiendas que había perdido aquél combate.

- ¿Ya te rindes?- dijo burlonamente su "instructor".

Llevaba la cabeza rapada haciendo que sus pobladas cejas, sus ojos negros, sus facciones duras y la perilla bien cuidada resaltaran en su imagen. Su condición física era envidiable, su cuerpo perfectamente cuidado, sin nada de grasa ni exceso de músculos. Vestía unos pantalones negros de seda, la única prenda que cubría su atlético cuerpo. Y, a pesar de no ser de gran estatura, sus movimientos eran perfectamente cuidados y entrenados, en una disciplina rígida y sin fallos. Harry no se equivocó con su primera impresión: era duro, e increíblemente eficaz.

El chico, cerrando con fuerza las mandíbulas, se agarró el hombro y, de un movimiento brusco, consiguió situarlo de nuevo. Se había preparado para el dolor, pero las magulladuras que había recibido y el cansancio que le asediaba hacía que le costase mantener el equilibrio.

Johan Rietstap, el hombre que le miraba con una afirmación en sus ojos al ver la determinación del chico, esperó a que el joven aprendiz bufara un par de veces intentando aclararse la visión, y volvió al ataque. El hecho de que hubiera tenido aquella cortesía no era otra que su aprobación. Potter, aún cuando no era más que un mocoso, estaba demostrando tener agallas, y aquello era de apreciar. Sin embargo, aquello iba a terminar ahí. No estaba mal para llevar algo más de cinco clases con él.

El puño fue detenido casi por milagro, pero no el segundo, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

No tardó en despertarse.

Draco, con la nariz sangrando y un rasguño en su mejilla, estaba a su lado recostado en la pared.

Gruñó al incorporarse, sintiendo como unas náuseas subían por su garganta con el movimiento. Con un reflejo, se cogió el lado izquierdo mientras, aún cuando el dolor le mareaba, intentaba ponerse medianamente sentado.

- Espera, no te muevas.- dijo su compañero sin siquiera mirarle.

Una chica alta y delgada, casi tan delgada que parecía un esqueleto viviente, se acercaba a ellos ataviada con vendas y botellitas varias. Era Rossette, la nueva incorporación de la hermandad, una sanadora francesa que había huido de su país para unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro. Su devoción era absoluta. Para el Lord, aquello había sido todo un golpe de suerte puesto que carecía de buenos curanderos y ella provenía de entre los mejores.

Con su largísima melena morena recogida en una trenza y sus ojos marrones con vetas verdes mirando detrás de unas gafas plateadas, la muchacha de unos veinte-y-cinco años dejó el maletín al lado de un destrozado Harry y apoyó su mano en el hombro adolorido. El chico gimió al su tacto haciendo que apartara enseguida su huesuda mano.

- Déjame ver.- ayudó al joven a levantarse a pesar del increíble dolor que aquello le ocasionó, y le sentó en una silla que había acercado desmoronándose casi al instante.

Rossette Claire, como buena profesional en su trabajo, se acercó a él con el entrecejo fruncido, no sin poder evitar un vuelco al corazón al tener que examinarlo, y empezó a revisar sus gestos y los gestos del chico frente al dolor. Por su postura y el agarre al lado casi como si sujetase su vida en ello, enseguida pudo saber qué le sucedía.

Le apartó la mano reprimiendo sus temblores de nerviosismo, y le tocó decidida al lado para, con un gruñido, recibir una ligera maldición del muchacho.

- Tienes una costilla rota, quizá dos.- se agachó buscando sus instrumentos, y añadió:- Quítate la camisa.

Harry, aún cuando aquello le habría hecho enrojecer meses antes, ahora ni siquiera dudó de la orden. Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando intentó hacer aquello, como si un cuchillo se le clavara en cada respiración y con el mínimo movimiento, apenas era capaz de mover levemente el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Para mañana estará listo?- preguntó Rietstap acercándose a ellos.

- Si hoy se mantiene estático y en reposo sí.

- Bien.- giró hacia el chico con pose inflexible y dijo:- Mañana seguimos.

Dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los tres a solas.

Enseguida se puso al trabajo. Vendando su torso con experiencia y decisión, sin aminorar su fuerza a pesar del punzante dolor que aquello ocasionaba a Harry, fue cubriéndole con la tela blanca hasta que hubo gastado por lo menos la mitad de la reserva. Después le ayudó a ponerse la camisa. Atendió a Draco poniéndole una apestosa pomada al puente de la nariz y cubriéndola con lo que parecía una tirita gigante que le llegaba hasta casi cubrir sus ojos.

- Ahora iros de inmediato a vuestras camas. Debéis tomaros esto y descansar al menos doce horas seguidas. Quizá con una sencilla poción de sueño… pero que no lleve flor de pomelo.- les dio un par de pequeños sobres y cerró el maletín. Se aseguró las gafas con un movimiento mecánico, y les sonrió.- Os han dado a base de bien.

- Bueno… al menos estamos mejor que ayer.- gruñó Draco palpándose un chichón en la cabeza.

- Aún tenéis aquella crema¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, de no ser por ella hoy sería un mapa morado.

- Gracias por tus curas, Rossette. De no ser por ti no seríamos ni capaces de andar.- agradeció con una sonrisa algo forzada, Harry; apenas era capaz de hablar.

Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa y casi huyó de su lado excusándose por el trabajo. Aunque, de todas formas, mañana volverían a verla. Sólo deseaban poder estar conscientes en su encuentro ya diario.

- ¡Maldita sea…! Aunque hoy no esté tan mal como ayer, esto no quita que me hayan machacado a conciencia. Maldito Hamann… ¿no has visto como reía el muy canalla? Cabrón…

- ¿Le hiciste algo? Parece que os conocéis.

- Ridiculicé a su protegido.

- ¿Quién?

- Uno llamado Christian Gaunt, un estúpido de no sé donde. El muy idiota me retó en un duelo y perdió frente a todos. Hamann aún cree que hice trampas.

- ¿Y las hiciste?

- ¿Por Gaunt¿Me tomas por idiota? Es un maldito crío que apenas sabe sostener una varita…- se rascó distraídamente la cabeza para, con un grito de dolor, apartar la mano con un resorte.- ¡Joder! Mañana voy a patearle el culo…

- Eso mismo dijiste ayer…

- Ayer no tenía un chichón en la cabeza. Esto no hay quien me lo quite.

- Ponte la crema.

- ¿Y levantarme con la cabeza verde? No, gracias.

Harry se encogió de hombros, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.


	22. Jaque

¡Bienvenidos al 2006! Reviews….

**Cristopher Jacques:** me ha sorprendido muchísimo encontrarme con tu review, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba… ¡incluso me he puesto colorada! XD Gracias por pasarte por aquí. Pues sí, realmente parece cierto que nos guste torturarlo, pero creo que un personaje debe tener una multitud de puntos de vista para ser considerado una buena creación y si hay algo que adoro es la multiplicidad y complejidad de los personajes redondos, que te permiten insertarlos en distintos contextos y siguen creciendo adaptándose y aprendiendo. Me agrada ver hasta dónde puedo llevar un carácter, hasta qué punto se define o hasta dónde llega a puntualizar. Soy algo rarita¿no? En fin… espero que tengas un buen año y, algún día si es que te apetece (cosa que no creo k hagas teniendo en cuenta que ya ha salido el 6to), vuelvas a continuar con tu fic. O bien que empieces otro, seguro que será muy bueno. Y si no es así, pues suerte! Bones festes!

**Paty:** buenas! Te gusta que vaya de negro¿eh? Pues mejor para ti, pq yo también lo adoro así, lo encuentro tan sexy… aunque sea todo imaginado XD En lo referente a la marca, Voldemort, Rossette…. ya se irá viendo. Venga, que acabes de pasar una buena Navidad y disfrutes mucho del nuevo año!

**FFMania:** ¿qué haría yo sin ti? Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! A ver, en cuanto al capi… pues no, no fallaste. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, me da la impresión de que va a entendrecerte… XD Buen año 2006, amiga!

**Lladruc:** jajajajajjajaja, gràcies per aquests reviews tan alegres (esbogerrats seria una paraula millor?) No ets amant d'un Harry dolent o d'un Harry Cavaller de la Mort? La veritat és que personalment m'atrau molt la idea (ja es deu notar), però, en fi, sobre gustos no hi ha res escrit! Tot i així espero que segueixis llegint-me, no saps com m'agrada saber que tb és seguit per gent d'aquí! Que tinguis uns bons reis i un any amb molta sort! Fins aviat!

**al:** pues yo también me alegro que te siga gustando… mmm, veamos… Harry aún necesita "algo más" para regresar. Bueno, no quiero decirte mucho, en éste capítulo ya digo bastante, aún así, ten la seguridad que no tardaré mucho en terminar de aclarar todo este asunto que a algunos os empieza a impacientar. Quizá unos… dos o tres capítulos, no creo que mucho más (aunque viendo el tiempo que tardo para cada uno, no sé si esto ayuda mucho) Que tengas un buen año! Y hasta pronto.

**lolo:** jejejejejejjee, hola! Sí, sé que tampoco eres amante de un Harry mortífago (acabo de darme cuenta que sólo hay dos que siguen el fic y que les gusta así) pero me temo que de momento no vas a tener otro remedio que seguir esperando a ver qué pasa. Bueno, veamos tus preguntas… ¿Quién es el hombre que le golpea? Me pareció dejarlo claro… Johan Rietstap es su instructor en Ataque y Defensa Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Draco tiene otro, por supuesto: Erick Hamann (no dice el nombre, sólo el apellido). En el porqué le cuesta… Voldemort le dice (de lo poco que dice) que la magia negra es distinta. Así, mientras que una forma parte de la energía de un lado de la Onda, la otra es su opuesto. Por ello, debe aprender que cada una tiene su propio funcionamiento. También se dice en el capi que, mientras que la anterior era una relación estable, la nueva energía pide un control, un estado de fuerza entre dominado y dominante, es más un uso que un trabajo en equipo, por así decirlo. ¿Se entiende? A ver qué tal te parece éste capítulo! Que acabes de pasar unas buenas fiestas (si es que en donde vives aún seguís con la Navidad, en España sí) y tengas un buen año 2006.

Uff… una página entera de respuestas! (sólo 6 mensajes, pero…)  
¿K tal las fiestas, habéis pasado un buen fin de año? Puedo decir que para mí ha sido el más inesperado y fantástico que he tenido en mi vida. En el fin de año va y se nos muere la tele diez minutos antes, así que ya me veis buscando desesperada una cadena de radio donde dieran las campanadas en directo (lo mejor es que no encontraba ninguna) mientras ocho personas estaban chillando detrás de mi k si ir a los vecinos a pedirles ir para comer las uvas (en Catalunya se comen uvas para cada campanada), k si nos íbamos todos a la calle a escucharlo dentro de un coche (algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta k no encontrábamos ninguna cadena), otros tres k si desmontar la tele… en fin, un cachondeo. Al final di con una a lo k faltaba poco menos de tres minutos… una cadena teletaxi XD Terminé encerrándome en la cocina para evitar reír y terminar las uvas (no sirvió de nada). De doce creo que sólo 3 consiguieron terminar a tiempo. Después nos metimos a jugar entre el "strategic", el "uno", al "poker", a uno de la xbox donde bailas (o algo así) y al "twister". Hasta las ocho no terminamos. Y entonces, de regreso a casa… suerte que estábamos despiertos y sobrios, o nadie sale de aquella casa XD  
(Vaya… al final me ha ocupado página y media…) Pues eso! Que os vaya muy bien todo, que tengáis un buen 2006 y disfrutéis de todo cuanto podáis, que de vida sólo hay una y se ha de disfrutar! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Jaque**

Los días en la mansión pasaban con lentitud. Las horas frente a libros, practicando con la magia y entre golpes y claves de defensa eran todo cuanto hacía y, a pesar de convertirse en una tediosa rutina, reconoció que sus habilidades aumentaban a medida que iba pasando el tiempo de duro entrenamiento. Tras cerca de un mes aislado en aquella casa, su maestría con la magia negra era casi reverente. Tenía control absoluto sobre la energía que le rodeaba, era capaz de realizar casi cualquier hechizo, aquellos que antes había hecho con el antiguo poder ahora eran controlados con aquella energía duplicando sus efectos hasta rallar al insuperable. Era tal su destreza que, sumado a su creciente fuerza física, se estaba convirtiendo en un enemigo a tener en cuenta.

Como cualquier mañana, Harry se ciñó la sedosa cinta blanca y apartó las greñas que caían en su cara con un movimiento descarado. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña cola. Sus gafas habían sido apartadas, la magia se encargaba de corregir su vista hasta la perfección. Sonrió altivamente a su reflejo y salió de la habitación. Su hermano debía estar esperándolo en el comedor.

Bajó tranquilamente los últimos escalones sin mirar a ningún lugar en especial, sin prestar la menor atención a los demás inquilinos que iban y venían.

Se sirvió un cargado tazón con cereales y leche caliente, y empezó a almorzar tras saludar con una sonrisa a su amigo, quien estaba concentrado en un pequeño libro de poco más de sesenta páginas.

Sin apresurarse, tranquilamente y con movimientos pausados, iba acompañando la cuchara del tazón hasta la boca y de nuevo de regreso a él. Remojaba en un juego incansable los cereales de chocolate y miel, observaba ausente sus formas redondas y cuadradas. La caja, un objeto de cartón con unos absurdos dibujos que se movían por toda su superficie y unas letras que simulaban ser de neón, permanecía estática frente al chico, intentando captar su atención con sus animaciones mágicas. Harry quedó sorprendido la primera vez que vio aquello, pero tras semanas comiendo aquella combinación sana y equilibrada por las mañanas, había llegado a acostumbrarse. Y, al parecer, no era el único que tomaba cereales a buena mañana. Augustus Rookwood, uno de los mortífagos de mejor rango que habitaba la casa, era otro de los fieles amantes de un desayuno equilibrado. A diferencia de lo que había imaginado Harry, Rookwood resultó ser un hombre de unos cuarenta años cuya pasión era el cuidado de su cuerpo y la abusiva preocupación por su imagen. A primera vista, no le sorprendió que pudiera ser un espía tan bien camuflado dentro el Ministerio, toda su imagen era limpia y serena, infundía una sensación de cultura y conocimiento. ¿Cómo había parado en aquél lugar?

Sangre Pura. Una y otra vez era siempre lo mismo. En realidad estaba casi convencido de que todos los que se habían unido a la Hermandad era por la misma razón: sus ideales de la preservación de la sangre pura. Unos ideales que no compartía. Pero¿acaso importaba? Su razón era distinta, y con aquello le bastaba. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, le parecía una eternidad, había sido capaz de descansar sin temor a la muerte. Aquello, luchar por aquello, le parecía suficiente.

Volvió a tragar otra cucharada. De reojo observó a su compañero y hermano, su único amigo dentro aquella casa oscura. Observó como leía impertérrito, sin prestar la menor atención a su alrededor… aunque también sabía que pensar aquello era un error, un grave error. Draco, aún cuando estaba centrado en la lectura, era capaz de reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento desviando repentinamente su atención. Y, no sólo él, sino todos aquellos que habían logrado sobrevivir más de dos meses entre misión y misión. _"Si todos fueran iguales, serían un ejército invencible."_ pensó desviando de nuevo la mirada.

- ¡Malfoy!- dijo un hombre que no conocía dirigiéndose hacia ellos.- Reunión. Ahora. Tú y Potter.

El chico, dejando todo cuanto hacía, se levantó dirigiendo una severa mirada Harry quien, intrigado y con un último sorbo, le imitó. Ambos, siguiendo al recién llegado y alejándose del comedor a paso rápido, se mantuvieron en un disciplinado silencio.

Cruzaron un par de puertas custodiadas por lúgubres antorchas hasta llegar a una tercera medio abierta. Tan pronto como entraron en la habitación, ésta se cerró.

Estaban en una sala no muy grande, quizá antaño había sido una habitación de descanso aunque por su tamaño más se asemejaba a una pequeña biblioteca con ahora una única alfombra negra y un grupo de velas esparcidas a lo largo de cada pared. Harry se dio cuenta que, a su alrededor, cinco hombres cubiertos por negras capas le miraban desde la oscuridad. Se sintió algo inquieto por la fiereza que había tras aquellos ojos invisibles, no le preocupaban, pero no podía evitar que sus nervios se tensaran manteniendo sus sentidos alerta. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tensión del ambiente, todos se inclinaron y arrinconaron al aparecer una solitaria figura desde la otra punta de la sala. Los dos chicos no tardaron en imitarlos.

- Bienvenidos.- dijo con un susurro perfectamente audible.- Mis fieles mortífagos, descubríos ante vuestro señor.

Todos, sin excepción, dejaron caer la negra ropa que escondía sus identidades y levantaron la mirada hacia su amo. Harry no tardó en reconocer a tres de ellos: Dolohov, Rookwood y Nott. Había otro que tenía cierto aire familiar, pero no lograba…

- Bien, ahora entremos al tema.- los hombres se reincorporaron con expresiones firmes y resueltas.- Pero antes…- dirigió su mirada hacia los dos chicos y simuló lo que parecía una sonrisa. Agarró su varita y, con un susurro, invocó una pequeña araña que más tarde agrandó. El bicho, una creación mágica, se mantenía estático bajo la fuerza del Lord, obedientemente posado en su mano.- Mátala.

Harry, con una oleada de horror, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Se mantuvo estático, a pesar de que podía sentir todas las miradas clavadas en él sin piedad alguna, los ojos de su señor, rojos e inclementes, le apremiaban y fustigaban, instándole a hacer lo que le había ordenado.

Temeroso, guiado por una poderosa fuerza que le obligaba a coger la varita entre los pliegues de su ropa, apuntó a la araña sin conseguir despegar la vista de ella. Era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras a pesar de conocerlas tan bien. No era capaz de abrir la boca, demasiado asustado, demasiado horrorizado.

- ¿A qué esperas?- siseó con una nota de advertencia.- Mátala.

Todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron dejándole inmerso en un océano oscuro, sin salida, sin escapatoria. Un escalofrío le sacudió haciendo que su pulso temblara. Era incapaz.

"Vamos" imaginó que estaba diciéndole en silencio su hermano. "Vamos, no dudes". Cerró unos instantes los ojos intentando recuperar el control, pero las palabras tan cercanas y lejanas a la vez parecían ser rechazadas incluso por su mente, como si no quisiera recordarlas, como si todo su cuerpo intentara alejarlas de él usando hasta el último recurso. Sin embargo, el peligro de aquella rebelión podía llevarle en una situación mucho peor, además… no era más que una araña, un insecto… ¡ni siquiera era real! Sólo una creación de la magia… sólo una existencia ficticia…

- ¡_Avada Kedabra_!- gritó en un acto reflejo, como si de aquello dependiera su vida, como si no tuviera otra salida.

La criatura, impulsada por una fuerza maligna, nacida de la muerte, cayó inerte hacia atrás con un sordo golpe en el suelo, estática…

El Lord sonrió complacido.

- Los dos estaréis bajo el mando de Jugson. Salís dentro de una hora, así que preparaos.

Draco, tras una última reverencia, agarró al chico quien apenas era capaz de reaccionar, y le arrastró fuera la habitación a sabiendas que con su partida empezarían a preparar los planes de salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta.

Sin pararse a observar a su joven hermano, se apresuró a abrir el armario y empezar a escoger la ropa oportuna. No le hizo falta echarle un vistazo, no lo había hecho en todo su recorrido, su silencio y ausencia en el paso había sido suficiente. Maldito fuera… ¿acaso no había sido ése su deseo¡¿Por qué debía preocuparse ahora por él! Él lo había decidido, lo había querido… ¡él se lo había buscado!

Escogió el mismo conjunto que había cogido antes en su habitación, y lo lanzó encima la cama.

Harry permanecía estático al lado de la puerta, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Pálido, con una expresión que parecía el rastro del terror…

- Maldito seas…- susurró mientras agarraba furiosamente su vestimenta y salía de la habitación. Le era imposible vestirse con alguien en ése estado a su lado.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y se quedó unos instantes estático al otro lado de la entrada.

Podía verse reflejado en el espejo, con aquella ropa de nuevo entre sus dedos… Sintió asco.

- ¿Qué haces, Draco¿Por qué has vuelto?- se dijo a media voz.

Bajó la mirada hacia la suave tela negra. Pantalones negros, camisa negra, túnica negra… incluso las botas eran negras. No había nada que fuera de color, nada que no fuera aquél no-color, todo oscuridad. La máscara, plateada y fría, un falso rostro de la muerte que avecinaba a la víctima su destino, su horrible final.

Sonrió con amargor.

- Está bien…

El joven mortífago restaba inmóvil, en el mismo lugar. Carraspeó al mirarle.

- Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grupo de unos veinte hombres se acumulaba en la entrada, terminando con los últimos retoques.

Draco estaba terminando de pintar a su hermano. Con un lápiz de ojos negro, dibujó una fina línea alrededor del ojo, y Harry terminó de recogerse el pelo en su ya acostumbrada coleta. Junto a ellos, un par de hombres terminaban de colocarse la túnica y asegurarse las varitas, el elemento más importante.

- Suerte que ya no llevas gafas…- dijo terminando de perfilar el ojo izquierdo. Observó con mirada crítica su trabajo y, tras su aprobación, cambió el lápiz por dos máscaras de reluciente acero.

- ¿Estáis listos?- preguntó el hombre llamado Jugson que Harry ya recordaba haberle visto en el Ministerio en quinto cuando él y sus ami… y los otros habían ido en una misión estúpida. Se sorprendió al verle completamente recuperado¿y la cabeza de bebé? Pero, al parecer, el hombre sí le recordaba.- Andando.

Todos los que antes habían permanecido en la entrada hablando y moviéndose, tras recibir el aviso de su dirigente, se pusieron en marcha hacia el exterior de la casa en grupos de cinco.

- Nuestro destino es el Callejón Diagón.- dijo mientras andaban ordenadamente por el yermo campo.

Draco le pasó la máscara y, siguiendo sus movimientos, se la colocó haciendo que su tacto frío le hiciera castañear. Terminó de sujetarla con la capa y se aseguró que ésta le cubría al completo.

- Las condiciones del terreno van a ser de nieve y bajas temperaturas. Además, nos han alertado de densa niebla, así que no os confiéis demasiado.- siguió explicando al igual que los demás jefes de grupo.- Entraremos por el extremo norte. Nuestra misión es de distracción y refuerzo.

Dejando atrás a la mansión, los grupos se internaron en el vástago bosque cuyas ramas, tortuosas y oscuras, poco a poco se iban cubriendo con un frío hielo que, cuanto más adentro, más grueso se convertía hasta que la nieve se agrupaba a él, cubriendo unos árboles más verdes y vivos.

- Coordenadas: 2 puntos al norte y 1,5º sur. A mi señal.- dijo haciendo una silenciosa señal a los demás grupos.- ¡Ahora!

Harry, al igual que los demás que le rodeaban, se centró en la imagen del Callejón Diagón. No era capaz de entreverlo con el aire navideño, todo cubierto de blanca nieve y aromas de pan recién hecho, sin embargo su esencia enseguida le cubrió como una manta cálida y agradable. Se aseguró de añadir las coordinadas que le había dado su superior, y se dejó llevar por las cálidas llamas que le rodearon con una vitalidad que le sobrecogió.

Apareció rodeado por furiosas llamaradas rojas y naranjas, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo, como un fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas. Sólo Draco se mantuvo inalterable a su lado, con su poste firme y seguro, aunque sonrió al ver la reacción de los demás ante la impresionante de Harry. ¿Sabía su hermano que sólo él y su señor tenían aquella impactante aparición?

Jugson, tras recuperar su mando, les hizo una señal silenciosa a sus cuatro subordinados, y encaminó silenciosamente hacia un recodo escondido entre las sombras. No le había gustado que Potter estuviera bajo su cuidado, el nuevo juguete de su señor, pero ahora que había visto aquella increíble aparición había sonreído para sí mismo. El pequeño, aunque no había olvidado la treta que le había hecho junto con aquellos otros asquerosos mocosos, era poderoso… empezaba a ver el plan de su señor.

Durante siete minutos, permanecieron silenciosos escondidos en el estrecho callejón sin salida. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a abrir la boca, tan siquiera para preguntar, estáticos y a cubierto de cualquier mirada. La temperatura resultó ser mucho más baja de lo que habían pensado. No debían ser más de las diez y seguramente no llegaban a los dos grados bajo cero que aún empeoraba más con aquella húmeda niebla y la helada nieve que cubría sus botas de piel entumeciéndoles los pies. Harry tuvo que agradecer que la magia lo protegiera con tanta efectividad, de no ser por ella ya haría rato que hubiese muerto de congelación.

- Es la hora.- dijo al cabo Jugson tras sentir un pequeño escozor en el antebrazo, escozor compartido por todos menos el joven mortífago.

Los tres hombres les adelantaron con su jefe en cabeza, dejando la retaguardia a los dos chicos quienes avanzaron siguiendo sus pasos.

- No te separes de mí. Pase lo que pase.- susurró Draco agarrándole del brazo con fuerza.

Jugson levantó el brazo con la varita y apuntó a una tienda que había al otro lado de la calle. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que antes había sido un agradable establecimiento con flores y plantas adornado con velas de colores, de repente se convirtió en un furioso torbellino de llamas y humo. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar.

Todos agarraron las varitas y fueron directos hacia al medio de la calle, donde la gente, en lo que antes había sido un movimiento de socorro y ayuda, ahora empezó a correr y chillar asustada por su tenebrosa presencia. Los hombres rieron ante el miedo que inspiraban, sintiendo el poder que les otorgaba el terror. Risas que no fueron compartidas por los dos chicos, uno asqueado y el otro demasiado impactado como para terminar de comprender lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Lo que antes había sido una calle tranquila y navideña ahora se levantaba como un mar de fuego y terror, la destrucción escampándose por doquier como una plaga infecciosa que provoca ruina con su presencia.

Draco, tenso e inflexible, agarró la manga de su pupilo y lo arrastró hasta la calle principal.

- Oye… ¡Harry, escúchame!- exclamó Draco por encima el ruido zarandeándole con violencia.

Los gritos parecían un sonido ajeno a ellos, un añadido grotesco a toda aquella función. El chico miraba impactado todo aquél revoltijo de gritos, miedo, explosiones y, algo más lejanas, risas absurdas que se levantaban junto con un mar de chillidos incomprensibles. Por un momento pensó en huir, en escapar de allí. Pero la voz de Draco consiguió hacerle regresar de entre aquél caos, convirtiéndose en lo único inalterable y estable, lo único que parecía ser capaz de detener aquella locura.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!- bramó indicándole a los tres hombres quienes entraban ahora en una pequeña cafetería en aquellas horas llena de gente.

- ¡Les van a matar!- gritó alarmado echando a correr.

- ¡Espera, detente!

El chico corría desesperado, impulsado por algo más allá de sus deseos, por una fuerza nacida del horror… el horror a la sangre. ¿Por qué? Con sólo ver el color rojo y la textura de las salpicaduras en el suelo su cuerpo se erizaba con repugnancia. Aquello no era lo que buscaba… ¡aquello no era lo que él quería! Se había jurado… se había prometido a sí mismo que sería él quien escogería su destino, quien decidiría sus actos, sus cometidos… pero ahora todo se estaba escapando de control, removiéndose en un caótico torbellino de muerte y destrucción. ¿Qué podía hacer? Correr desesperado hacia aquellos tres hombres con la mente confundida y sin saber muy bien qué hacer no era la mejor solución. Sin embargo…

_"Hay gente inocente… gente que no tiene nada que ver…"_ se dijo angustiado. Pero su propio razonamiento le contradijo¿gente que no tiene nada que ver? Él tampoco tenía porqué estar sufriendo por los demás¿por qué entonces eran ellos distintos¿Por qué morir él era lo correcto¿Por qué el destino lo había decidido así, por qué los demás sí tenían derecho a vivir?

Detuvo su carrera en la puerta. La gente que poco antes había estado tranquilamente sentada en la cálida estancia ahora se mantenía asustada en un rincón, padres protegiendo a sus hijos, niños llorando… algunos habían caído ya, la mayoría desmayados. Los tres hombres reían lanzando mesas por el aire, quemando cortinas, derrumbando estanterías, riéndose cruelmente y sin remordimiento alguno del miedo reflectado en aquellas caras pálidas y sudorosas. Al parecer, los más atrevidos y valientes se habían arriesgado enfrentándose a los intrusos, sin embargo lo único que consiguieron no fue más que caer presa de la crueldad.

Uno de los tres, impulsado en un resorte de salvaje diversión, se acercó al reducido grupo con la varita en alto, riendo ferozmente al verse reflejado en los acuosos ojos de un pequeño niño medio escondido bajo el abrazo de su madre. La mujer, con un grito desesperado al sentir como la magia arrebataba a su hijo de su lado, se lanzó amenazadoramente contra el hombre, siguiendo sus mismos trucos de magia. Aún así, a Harry no le hizo falta saber el resultado de aquella insignificante batalla. La bruja estaba haciendo un último acto de supervivencia, lo tenía todo por perder, nada que ganar. Si conseguía derrotar a su agresor, los otros dos se lanzarían igual contra ella, no iba a salir viva de allí. En cambio, el hombre lo tenía todo a ganar, nada que perder, nada que proteger…

Cerró los ojos apartando la cabeza a un lado.

- ¡_Cruciatus_!- exclamó eufóricamente el mortífago entre el ruido.

El grito de la mujer arrancó ruidosos gritos del pequeño quien, a pesar de que otro muchacho había intentado retenerlo, fue directo hacia su torturada madre. Otro de los hombres lo retuvo levantándolo del suelo y haciéndolo levitar sin piedad. Los que se habían mantenido estáticos se levantaron temblorosos dispuestos a luchar. Pero no eran más que niños y mujeres de avanzada edad que apenas conseguirían otro asalto. Jugson rió al presentársele la ocasión.

- ¡Basta!

Harry abrió repentinamente los ojos. El bramido había venido de detrás.

Malfoy apretaba los puños con fuerza, la mirada era feroz y salvaje, muy lejos de la que él conocía, una mirada indiferente y fría, casi incapaz de sentir nada por nadie, incapaz de sentir compasión por nadie. El grito, a pesar de que él había podido escucharlo con perfecta nitidez, apenas había conseguido sobrepasar el ruido que inundaba el caos. El chico ni siquiera le miró, decidido, llevado por una rabia que no alcanzaba a comprender, empezó a andar resueltamente y con rapidez hacia los alocados hombres quienes parecían estar cegados por una euforia enfermiza.

Una explosión detuvo sus pasos y la diversión de los hombres. La pared con ventanas que daba al exterior había desaparecido bajo una montaña de escombros. Al otro lado unas imponentes figuras cubiertas por capas se levantaban impecables como verdugos justicieros.

- Bien… eso promete…- dijo Jugson desviando su atención con una forzada sonrisa.

Los dos hombres dejaron lo que hacían por encararse a los bienvenidos con las varitas en alto y aquella loca alegría a flor de piel.

Las cuatro figuras entraron decididas en la destrozada cafetería. Vestían largas túnicas que cubrían sus rostros e identidad. La que llevaba una reluciente capa rojo vino se acercó a Jugson y empezó su lucha sin esperar a su señal. Los otros, como si hubiesen recibido su contraseña de inicio, se lanzaron feroces al combate, haciendo temblar los derruidos cimientos.

Harry, siguiendo sus desarrollados reflejos, se protegió con un precipitado escudo de su contrincante quien se lanzó con ferocidad contra los dos chicos. Apenas sin tiempo para pensar, el atacante volvió a arremeter contra él con un potente _stupeffy_ que con suerte esquivó. Con el reflejo de la explosión del otro combate que se había resguardado en la destrozada tienda, el chico entrevió un par de ojos azules que brillaban ferozmente entre mechones de un rubio plateado.

- ¡_Apprego_!- exclamó el individuo durante los breves momentos en que se había mantenido estático.

Una mano le obligó a lanzarse contra el suelo.

- ¡_Stupeffy_!- respondió su aliado.- ¡Sal de aquí!

A su lado, Draco se incorporaba con un resorte enviando de nuevo otro hechizo que obligó a refugiar al enemigo tras un par de mesas volcadas.

- ¡Puedo luchar…!

- ¡No! La magia negra no va a salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. ¡Vete!

- ¡Ni hablar!- bramó levantándose resueltamente.

- ¡Harry…!- exclamó en un vano intento de agarrar al chico.

Harry levantó la varita con fuerza mientras, con el mismo movimiento, esquivaba un hechizo desarmador lanzado desde la otra punta de la estancia. Dejó que la energía fluyera por su cuerpo con vitalidad y la expulsó con fuerza hacia aquella escurridiza figura. El impacto hizo que lo que quedaba del edificio terminara por saltar por los aires con una poderosa explosión.

A duras penas, ayudándose con los escombros y tosiendo por el polvo que levitaba aún en el aire, el chico logró incorporarse sucio y magullado. Se maldijo a sí mismo por el resultado, si no hubiera estado tan confundido y nervioso… había gastado más energía de la necesaria.

Tras él, Draco volvía en sí. Observó a su alrededor y sólo encontró las miradas sorprendidas y maravilladas de sus compañeros. Quiso sonreír, se sentía fuerte, impresionante… pero los gritos que siguieron a la quietud le helaron. A su redonda un círculo de destrucción se había levantado en una ola de pánico y desesperación.

- ¡Fleur!- exclamó uno de los desconocidos encapuchados lanzándose desesperado hacia la figura que permanecía inconsciente justo donde momentos antes se había refugiado su contrincante.

_"¿Fleur…?"_ repitió para sí mismo. El individuo se descubrió la cabeza dejando a la vista un reluciente pelo cobrizo… Pelo rojo… ojos azules, un pendiente en forma de colmillo… _"No puede ser…"_

El chico, de unos veinte-y-seis años, se levantó con la cara helada, inexpresiva, completamente endurecida. Sus ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento u emoción, sus facciones, firmes y bien proporcionadas, se contrajeron en una terrible mueca de odio y rabia mirando fijamente a Harry, quien había enmudecido de repente, incapaz de reaccionar ante la situación.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó a él agarrándole del brazo, diciéndole algo que no logró escuchar.

- ¡Bill!- gritó al ver que, con un bramido de cólera, el chico se lanzaba directo contra el joven mortífago.

Draco, en un impulso, apartó a Harry con un codazo y obligó al desesperado Weasley a entablar la lucha con él, alejando a su compañero de la terrible batalla que se desencadenaba y la cual por su falta de reacción enseguida supo que no iba a ganar. Recordaba el nombre, Fleur… la chica de Beauxbatons, la misma que había participado en cuarto en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la misma que había saludado a Potter en aquella Navidad. ¡Maldito fuera el destino! Sólo le faltaba aquello…

Un grupo de encapuchados se acercaron a ellos rodeándoles, todos ellos con el mismo dibujo gravado en la capa, una "A" roja dentro de un rombo plateado bordada en la parte derecha, encima del corazón.

La onda expansiva del hechizo desarmador desvió su atención hacia su izquierda. Draco, con un corte encima la ceja que le imposibilitaba ver con el ojo zurdo, respiraba agitadamente.

- ¡Maldito cabrón!- bramó Bill apuntando ahora a Harry.- ¡La has matado!

Harry le miró sin ser capaz de reconocerlo, sin llegar a reconocer nada de lo que le rodeaba, demasiado confuso y descolocado como para llegar a imaginar de qué iba todo aquello, como si no fuera más que una grotesca comedia de una pesadilla, una larga y tediosa pesadilla.

- ¡_Avada_…!- gruñó con odio.

- ¡No, Bill!

- ¡…Keda…!

- ¡_Stupeffy_!- exclamó Malfoy quedamente.

Los hombres que permanecían con las varitas en alto reaccionaron en un único grito unísono y perforador que apagó las voces de los otros individuos que habían ocupado anteriormente la cafetería en misión de rescate.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera alentado, Harry observó como decenas de rayos rojos salían de las varitas directos hacia ellos con un color abrasador. Draco apenas era capaz de reaccionar tras haber lanzado el hechizo que dejó inconsciente al enfurecido Weasley. Los tres hombres empezaron a crear un escudo que apenas conseguiría algún efecto contra tantos ataques conjuntos. Mirara como lo mirara, el futuro de aquello estaba ya definido: iban a caer.

Por un momento, Harry apartó de él todo pensamiento para dejar lugar al instinto de autoprotección, un instinto que no diferenciaba amigo de enemigo, compañero de desconocido… sólo existía él y el peligro.

Extendió las manos hacia los lados lentamente, siguiendo la misma velocidad que el tiempo, dejando que sus dedos se extendieran hacia el infinito, captando cada partícula del aire, cada molécula. Cerró los ojos y, de nuevo, se dejó llevar. Podía sentir la salvaje magia que le rodeaba, la fiereza y brutalidad que impactaba contra él cada vez que reducía su concentración, su control sobre ella, podía captar el júbilo y regocijo que provocaba su debilitamiento en aquella fuerza, como si aquello supusiera una victoria sobre su domador, su maestro, una oportunidad para escapar y aplastar, para destruir. Y eso Harry no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, mantenerla cautiva también era arriesgado, así que había encontrado la solución. No debía controlar su forma ni su flujo, sólo liberarlo cuando necesitara de él, dejarle fluir hasta tener suficiente y, entonces, cortar la salida volviendo a encerrarlo en cautividad.

Una inmensa fuerza se expandió más allá de su carne, más allá de sus dedos extendidos, comprimiendo todo aquello que se encontrara en una rotonda de más de cien metros y aplastándolo contra el suelo con tal intensidad que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. A tiempo consiguió percatarse del nuevo giro de la situación advirtiendo, a tiempo, que aquella energía también afectaría a sus compañeros de equipo y, aunque en aquellos instantes ninguno de ellos le pareció que mereciera de su cuidado, terminó por imponer su voluntad en la magia, debilitándose al hacerlo, obligando al poder a dejar impunes a aquellos que se mantenían afines a su condición.

El tiempo volvió a moverse con normalidad. Aquellos que momentos antes apuntaban inclementemente hacia el reducido grupo de mortífagos ahora restaban inconscientes al suelo, incapaces de comprender qué había sucedido, incapaces de comprender la fuerza que les había vencido cruzando las fronteras del espacio y el tiempo.

- Increíble…- dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a uno de los caídos, moviéndole con la punta del pie.

Harry suspiró con cansancio. Un escalofrío endureció sus facciones al percatarse de la débil capa cálida que ahora le protegía del frío. Si no hubiera protegido a aquellos inútiles ahora no se encontraría tan bajo de reservas. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que haberlos dejado caer hubiera servido para algo más que su satisfacción. Quizá sólo uno merecía de su preocupación…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó endureciendo tanto como pudo su voz aunque debía hacer todo los posible por evitar expresar sus emociones que afloraban con intensidad. Sentía una profunda desesperación y tristeza al recordar lo último sucedido, había atacado a personas que conocía, que apreciaba… pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía eufórico. Eufórico por el poder que acababa de usar, por la fuerza que había demostrado tener, por el placer que le causaba haber sido capaz de derrotar a una veintena de aurores de un solo movimiento. ¡Era poderoso¡Nadie podía detenerle, ahora!

- No son más que aurores…- gruñó el otro apuntando con la varita a uno de los caídos.

- Detente.- ordenó cortante el chico.

El hombre giró la gran cabeza hacia Harry, intrigado. El chico le miraba con helor y superioridad, con una ira que se reflejaba en sus ojos y, aunque todos pudieron percatarse de la tensión, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de abrir la boca en contra. Nadie excepto el mismo que seguía retándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Es una orden?- gruñó con grosería.

- Una amenaza.

- Dock, contrólate, no estamos aquí para entretenernos con nenazas.- secundó Jugson cortando las miradas de los dos mortífagos. Se sorprendió al sentir respeto y precaución en sus palabras y movimientos, como si aquél mocoso pudiera llegar a infundirle algún tipo de temor. No había sido capaz de ver muy claramente lo que acababa de suceder, lo que un segundo antes parecía una derrota se había convertido en una aplastante victoria y, el centro y causante de todo aquello no era más que la nueva incorporación: Potter. Debía ir con cuidado, algo le decía que no debía jugar con él, era peligroso. Estaba convencido que de haber querido el chico los hubiera dejado caer como los demás, sin embargo, por algo que no alcanzaba comprender, había optado por protegerles. ¿Afinidad? Lo dudaba. Fuera como fuese, el chico los había salvado y, por algún motivo, su instinto le decía que el poder que había demostrado no era más que una pequeña parte del total. De no ser imposible, hubiera jurado que llegaba a la altura de su señor…

Jugson echó a andar expulsándose el polvo que cubría su túnica, pasando al lado de los derrotados aurores con cuidado a no pisar ni un solo pelo. Potter había demostrado tener cierto interés y preocupación por aquellos que acababa de aplastar, así que mejor era no probar hasta qué punto podía llegar su interés. El otro hombre, tras recoger su varita, siguió a su jefe no sin antes dar una buena colleja al llamado Dock, quien gruñó en respuesta.

Harry esperó a que Draco pudiera ponerse en pie, sin decir palabra, silencioso y paciente, escondido tras una máscara de frío poder y susceptible ira. No le ofreció ayuda, sabía que no la iba a aceptar. En vez de esto, tan pronto como pudo empezar a moverse, siguió los pasos de los demás por entre los cuerpos y las ruinas.

Matar o ser matado, allí estaba la respuesta. Se juró, al terminar de cruzar la frontera de cuerpos, que nunca más volvería a dudar. No iba a ser matado, se protegería, iba a sobrevivir… pero, de la misma forma, no iba a matar. Nunca más. Mientras estuviera en su mano, entre sus posibilidades, no permitiría que nadie más muriese frente a él. Había escogido su camino. Él, y sólo él, decidiría qué y cómo actuaría. Si conseguir aquél grial significaba herir, lo haría, sin dudar, sin pensar. Era Harry Potter, un mortífago por necesidad, un poderoso mago por voluntad. Era un superviviente.


	23. Guardar un secreto

¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Reviews:

**Paty:** no, recuerda que Harry llevaba la máscara puesta y, aunque sus ojos sí fueran visibles, con la capa y toda la vestimenta (y tb teniendo en cuenta la situación), tanto Bill como los demás no pudieron identificarlo. De ser tan simple, siempre habrían podido saber quienes se escondían tras las máscaras¿no te parece? (al menos, aquellos con quienes tenían más contacto en la vida diaria). Jejejejejeje, bueno… su filosofía sigue siendo muy ingenua e infantil. Proteger a la gente desde su posición… es una utopía. Sin embargo, así he definido a mi Harry, así que poco a poco irá comprendiendo su propio código y actuará según él. Bueno, a ver qué me dices de éste capítulo! Nos vemos, chica!

**garry:** feliz año a ti también! Hasta pronto!

**Blackcat:** pues no te enamores mucho de él pq es mío! XDDD Me alegra ver tu review, ya lo sabes. No es lo mismo hablar contigo k ver tu mensaje por aquí… Gracias, amiga! Venga, hasta pronto!

**FFMania:** ale, la otra! Una a por Harry y la otra a por Draco… ¿y yo k? En fin… besos, chica, y ya nos veremos. ;)

**Lladruc:** sembla k tothom vagi estressat, per akestes èpoques, eh? Jo demà tinc un examen i aquí estic XDDD Realment com un llum. Però volia penjar el capi abans, o sinó no hi ha forma posible de treure-m'ho del cap! Ais… i sí, tinc algo preparat. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Apa, ja ens veurem! Bye!

**Nigriv Guilmain:** anda, hola! Cuanto tiempo! No creas que me he olvidado de ti, sólo que escribir el fic es lo único que puedo hacer de vicio (bueno, leer mangas y ver anime aparte). Qué tal todo? Pareces algo estresada (como todo el mundo XDD), pero oye, tómate algo de tiempo para respirar, que la tensión sólo lleva dolores de cabeza donde no los hay. A tus preguntas (diox, no son pocas):  
Harry sí, está inválido. Sólo que gracias a la magia es capaz de moverse con normalidad aparente, aunque esto significa un gran desgaste de energía a fin de día. Aún así, cada vez va perfeccionando mejor su control de forma que puede realizar casi cualquier movimiento como si estuviera al 100 x 100 de sus facultades físicas.  
Bueno… Harry a veces actúa siguiendo su instinto, o incluso sin ser consciente de él. A lo largo del fic se han ido viendo situaciones donde actúa por impulsos inconscientes, de forma que para él pasa un tanto desapercibido. El hecho de que haya llevado consigo a Malfoy, además del razonamiento que puse en el capítulo, también se ve aquí. (que conste que no está puesto expresamente en éste capítulo)  
Lo de la varita, bueno, como bien has dicho, Draco sin ella está "indefenso" (supongo que ya habrás visto que no es del todo cierto), así que para Harry esto supone una oportunidad para tomar riendas y jugar sobre seguro. Ten en cuenta que aún no confía en él.  
Lo de la poción multilengua… no creas que es un error, en realidad tiene un porqué. Sin embargo, no esperaba ponerlo hasta más adelante, pero debo decir que no es algo importante sino más bien un pequeño punto casi insignificante. Así que no afecta en la resolución de la historia el hecho que te lo diga ahora: la cantidad de poción que se toma (al menos en el caso de la multilengua) influye en la duración de ésta. Es decir, si se toma tres, su acción será menor que con cuatro. Con esto, Harry se asegura de que Malfoy necesitará de él cuando todo termine, no es más que un seguro o precaución.  
A lo del título… verás, me gusta que los nombres de los capítulos (osease sus títulos) tengan referencia en el contenido. Bueno, supongo que es algo obligatorio. Aún así, no estoy de acuerdo en que el nombre se identifique en el principio de la historia, así que prefiero jugar con él moviéndolo tanto por el inicio como en el final. Y si te fijas bien, verás que no es hasta la última frase casi, cuando ambos llegan en los territorios de la escuela, escondidos bajo la noche, viendo la sombra de Hogwarts. He aquí el nombre. ;)  
Bueno, no recuerdo si habías preguntado más, la verdad es que leí tus dos reviews (muy emocionada, cabe decir) cuando se publicaron. Así que hace ya un tiempo. Sin embargo, responderte era lo menos que podía hacer por ti viendo tus preguntas tan largas y elaboradas. Espero que te haya quedado un poco más claro todo éste tema.  
Ojalá puedas seguir leyéndome, me hace muy contenta. Me habría gustado seguirte, pero he tenido que dejar todas mis lecturas de fics tanto por tiempo (o escribo o leo (y aunque te parezca mentira, tardo más leyendo que lo otro debido a que me engancho con más de uno a la vez)) como a por miedo de que me espoleen o influyan en mi propio fic. Quizá, cuando lo termine, vuelva a ponerme de lleno en lectura… En fin… gracias por pasarte por aquí! Que te vaya todo muy bien, chica! Bye.

Uff uff… Esta vez no voy a poner _freetalk_. Mañana tengo un examen, aún no he hecho la comida, y tengo la cama sin hacer. Así que, si me disculpáis, me despido de vosotros por hoy y os deseo una buena lectura. :)  
Suerte con los exámenes!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Guardar un secreto**

- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, mis queridos hermanos.- dijo entre exclamaciones.- ¡Y aquí tenéis la recompensa!

Los gritos retumbaron por entre las cuatro paredes al unísono al ver la sorpresa que se presentó al abrirse las puertas del comedor.

Chicas.

Quince bellezas entraron en el salón todas ellas vestidas con trajes de seda roja, escotes profusos y bonitos collares de perlas negras. Sus melenas caían como cascadas de colores sobre sus hombros, realzando su esbelta figura y sus temblorosos y delicados cuerpos. Parecían afroditas en medio de una manada de lobos hambrientos. Y frente a todas ellas, su reina. Una despampanante Bellatrix brillaba con el orgullo de los Black. Vestía un magnífico vestido de seda negro largo que casi rozaba el suelo. El escote apenas era capaz de esconder sus bien moldeados pechos, incluso su espalda quedaba a la vista llegando justo al final de la columna, insinuando un trasero tieso y perfecto.

Con una seductora sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de respeto y adoración a su señor, dio la señal a sus pupilas para que entrasen en la sala dispuestas a hacer disfrutar de aquella fiesta de lujuria.

Harry ignoró el odio que había nacido con sólo verla y, moviéndose entre la multitud, consiguió escapar de allí.

El ruido de la fiesta que justo ahora empezaba iba ahogándose entre el silencio de la mansión.

Bostezó.

Estaba cansado. Había hecho un gran trabajo durante la misión, y aquello había terminado por desgastarle. Incluso la cena le había parecido agotadora, comiendo lo poco que su estómago era capaz de engullir. No iba a disfrutar de la "magnífica" compañía que le esperaba en el salón, como los otros cinco que hacían guardia alrededor de la mansión, Harry había decidido que había tenido suficiente por aquél día. Además… siendo sincero consigo mismo, le ruborizaba la idea de quedarse para ver los futuros desnudos que iban a jugar aquellas chicas.

Llegó frente a su habitación, entró, y cerró la puerta tras él. No dudó en cambiarse y meterse de inmediato en la mullida y agradable cama.

De un salto, giró sobre sí mismo vomitando lo poco que tenía en su estómago al suelo. Incapaz de detener aquellos dolorosos espasmos, dejó que su cuerpo expulsara todo cuanto tenía contrayéndose en agonía.

Temblaba violentamente.

Sus facciones, ahora pálidas y con un deje amarillento, estaban sudadas y tensas. Acurrucado en la cama contra la pared, como un niño que despierta de una pesadilla, Harry se agarraba con una fuerza desesperada, abrazándose y acunándose, solo entre las tinieblas. Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y no evitó que un torrente de lágrimas descontroladas salieran con dolor.

Le dolía el corazón. Sentía como todos sus músculos se agarrotaban y tensaban con las convulsiones, como sus latidos se volvían irregulares. Todo su ser se estremecía entre el sufrimiento más cruel y despiadado: la conciencia.

- Fleur… Fleur… Fleur…- su nombre salía de entre sus labios con agonía y dolor, como si llamándola pudiera provocarle algún tipo de calma o bienestar.

Así pasó toda la noche, compadeciéndose de sí mismo, internándose en un mar de dudas y agitaciones, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mantenía sus facciones duras y frías, sin que fueran capaces de mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, cerradas tras un fuerte muro de plomo y hormigón. Ningún rastro había en él que diera a pensar sobre lo ocurrido durante aquellas noches.

Llevaba ya tres días sin dormir. Pasando el reposo en vela, agachado en un rincón de la habitación, repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen del asesinato. Y, por la mañana, volvía a levantarse como si nada, cubierto por aquella imagen que había terminado por adoptar, una imagen de fuerza y poder, imperturbable.

Encajó el golpe de su instructor y volvió al ataque.

Paso a la derecha, amago hacia la izquierda, defensa, defensa y patada. Voltereta, defensa, agacharse, defensa, puño y remate. Mal, un golpe en los gemelos se lo indicó, había abierto demasiado pronto su defensa. No se dio tiempo a protestar.

Puño, defensa, patada derecha, giro, patada izquierda, giro, defensa y puño con voltereta.

La velocidad del combate se aceleró haciendo que su memoria de los pasos se volviera algo imposible, ahora sólo los instintos podían defenderlo.

Giró sobre sí mismo a tiempo de recibir un poderoso golpe en el estómago, se defendió con el antebrazo derecho a la vez que devolvía el ataque con una arriesgada patada con la izquierda con el objetivo centrado en la cabeza. No llegó a darle. Siguiendo sus sentidos, se lanzó hacia atrás haciendo una controlada voltereta, y volvió a girar para, acto seguido, lanzar el puño contra su cara. De nuevo fue detenido. Rietstap sonrió viendo la victoria, iba a golpearle ahora que sus defensas eran bajas y su reacción sería demasiado lenta, pero no esperó a que el chico se lanzara con todo su peso contra el hombre en un ataque improvisado. El impacto contra el suelo le expulsó todo el aire de los pulmones, incapaz de contraatacar durante un par de segundos.

Harry se hizo a un lado preparado para el violento ataque que recibiría y que, al final, no llegó.

- Bonita improvisación, Potter.- dijo el hombre levantándose con la mueca de una sonrisa algo forzada.- Hemos terminado por hoy.

El chico hizo una respetuosa inclinación y se alejó del área de lucha, una zona de poco más de once metros cuadrados con una fina colchoneta que apenas servía para amortiguar las caídas. Se puso los calcetines y zapatos, y aguardó a que Draco terminara con su instrucción.

Le fascinaba el modo de lucha de su compañero. A diferencia de él, Draco se movía con mucho más sigilo y precisión, actuando como un experto felino frente a una presa. Sus movimientos, serenos y calculados, se mostraban pacientes esperando la perfecta ocasión. Golpeando sin usar toda su fuerza bruta en ello y saltando para esquivar los ataques, el chico evitaba los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo actuando sólo cuando aquello le representaba una clara ventaja. Harry, en cambio, usaba su resistencia como punto principal de defensa, y su fuerza como ataque.

Observó una controlada finta del chico y el amago del ataque que terminó en empate, y giró su atención hacia la chica que seguía el combate con atención.

- Rossette… ¿puedo pedirte algo?- dijo al cabo.

La chica, con un ligero sobresalto, le miró tímidamente a los ojos.

- Claro.

- Necesitaría… algo de poción para no soñar… ¿Tienes?- preguntó entrecortadamente, intentando sonar natural y despreocupado.

- No, pero tengo algo mucho mejor.- abrió la maleta que descansaba en su regazo, y rebuscó entre potes y vendajes hasta dar con una pequeña botellita con un líquido transparente en su interior.- Tómate esto. Es una invención mía: poción de olvido parcial. Un par de gotas antes de ir a dormir y te olvidarás de lo que quieras.

- ¿Funciona?

- ¡Por supuesto!- respondió con orgullo.- Sólo piensa en aquello que desees olvidar y tómate la ración, verás como funciona. Volverás a recuperar los recuerdos pasadas las 24 horas. ¡Ah! Empecerás a tener un escalofrío, pero no es más que un pequeño efecto secundario, pasa de inmediato.- le alargó la botella y sonrió.- Puedes quedártela.

- Gracias.- respondió agradecido.

Con una poderosa patada apenas detenida por el hombre, Draco envió a su profesor al suelo dando por terminada la sesión. Al fin, había logrado su objetivo, superarle.

Sin esconder su orgullosa sonrisa, el chico se acercó a ellos sin prestar lamedor atención a su hombro dolorido, los moratones que pintaban su cuerpo, ni a la lesión de su rodilla en la pasada clase. En realidad, todo aquello no era más que pequeñas heridas sin importancia que no merecían de su atención porque lo único que importaba era que ya no debería volver a luchar contra aquél hombre como discípulo, sino de igual a igual.

- ¿De qué habláis?- preguntó sonriente al llegar junto a ellos.

- De que deberías disimular mejor tu euforia. No creo que quieras tenerlo como enemigo…

- Uno más, uno menos…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, iré a verle. Hasta mañana, chicos.- se despidió con una rápida sonrisa y, cogiendo con ella todas sus cosas, se apresuró a ir junto al hombre quien aún no se había levantado del suelo.

- No bromees con esto, Draco.- murmuró mientras salían de la sala.- No te conviene hacer enemistades aquí dentro, es peligroso.

Harry le miraba con severidad. Temía por el comportamiento de su compañero, tan libertino y desafiante, como si nada le importase, como si no fuera capaz de ver lo arriesgado que suponía hacer aquello¿no se daba cuenta?

- No eres quien para decirme esto.- escupió con furia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- agarrándole del brazo, lo alejó del pasadizo encerrándose dentro la primera puerta que había encontrado y se aseguró de lanzar un hechizo insonorizador.

- ¡Basta! Esto debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Qué coño te ocurre, en qué estás pensando¡Mírate!- deshaciéndose de su mano, le empujó contra la pared con violencia.- ¡Mírate, maldita sea¿Crees que por llevar ésta ropa y esconderte bajo una máscara de hierro has cambiado¿Crees que por estar aquí eres distinto?

- Detente.

- ¡No! Si tú no vas a escucharte a ti mismo, al menos me escucharás a mí.

- Cállate.

- Me das asco.

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó golpeándole con el puño y lanzándole al suelo.

Draco sintió el gusto de la sangre en el labio roto, pero no por aquello se detuvo. Cegado por la rabia, se lanzó de cabeza contra el chico, dejando aparte cualquier técnica de combate, cualquier reglamento de lucha. Sus cerebros alejaron el razonamiento para abandonarse a la locura del momento, haciendo que sus cuerpos se movieran automáticamente lanzando puños y patadas, atacando con dientes y uñas al contrincante, esperando hacer el máximo daño posible al otro. Ni siquiera la amistad que había nacido entre ellos parecía ser capaz de detenerlos. Como dos leones luchando por un reino, ambos fueron golpeándose salvajemente.

Era incapaz de pensar. Todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses se aglutinaba dolorosamente en su cerebro, ahogándole en una locura que sólo ahora parecía desaparecer. Cada golpe que recibía conseguía hacer algo que las palabras nunca hubieran conseguido, le liberaban. Dar y recibir. El dolor en su cuerpo ni siquiera era capaz de apagar el que sostenía su corazón, sin embargo, al menos conseguía reducir su carga.

Ambos, entre maldiciones y soplidos, rodaron por el suelo agarrados por la violencia, incapaces de levantarse. No sabían el tiempo que llevaban así¿diez minutos, una hora, un día? Al final fueron sus fuerzas quienes les dijeron basta, haciendo que, separándose cada uno a una punta de la habitación, pudieran recuperar el aliento relajando la adrenalina que hasta entonces les había mantenido ciegos al dolor.

La salita donde estaban no era muy grande. Más bien parecía un pequeño almacén de unos tres metros cuadrados que una habitación para huéspedes. Sólo un armario y un montón de estanterías ocupaban el lugar, además de ellos dos.

Con un gruñido, se pasó el revés de la mano apartando la sangre que caía por encima el párpado y le imposibilitaba ver. Se maldijo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, su voz era áspera. En su interior sólo reinaba la confusión, una terrible y caótica confusión que le arrastraba hacia la locura.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Sus ojos no se apartaron del otro, fijos, tensos, desconfiados… como si se conocieran por primera vez, analizándose ferozmente en un vano intento de conquistar los pensamientos. ¿En qué pensaba¿Cuál eran sus planes, sus intenciones, su meta?

- ¿Ibas a dejar que mataran a aquella mujer?- su pregunta lo tomó completamente desprevenido.- ¡Respóndeme¿Habrías dejado…?

- ¡No!- dijo cortante.- No, maldita sea…

Guardó silencio, a la espera de que siguiera. Mas, al ver que no iba a justificarse, decidió volver a preguntar.

- ¿Entonces por qué…?

- Una vez me dijiste que habías escogido éste camino porqué tenías algo que hacer. Escogiste… Yo nunca he podido elegir mi destino, mi vida.- había desviado la mirada hacia sus manos observándolas en un punto infinito, más allá de su existencia material. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, con quien fuera… pero tenía miedo, un miedo atroz.- ¿Sabes? Te envidio… Has podido conocer a tus padres, has tenido una vida lujosa y cómoda, nunca has temido durante noches enteras sobre tu muerte, sobre tu sombra… Hubiera deseado ser alguien como tú, alguien normal. No me importa si mago o muggle, la verdad es que da igual… estés donde estés, la paz es ficticia, un cuento de niños soñado por los adultos.

"¿Qué harías si conocieras tu destino? Si supieras que hagas lo que hagas vas a morir… que tu vida no es tuya, no eres más que un muñeco usado por los demás. ¿Qué harías si supieras que todo el sufrimiento que te ha seguido durante tu corta vida ha sido por la marca del destino? Un destino que destruye todo a tu alrededor porqué no puedes amar, porqué no puedes tener nada que querer, en una existencia dedicada a los demás.

"¿Crees que deseo esto?- murmuró con amargor.- ¿Crees que si estoy aquí es porqué realmente lo quiero?- sonrió- No he tenido elección. De nuevo no he podido escoger… Matar o ser matado. ¡Yo¿Debo morir por los demás, para aquellos que ni siquiera me conocen, que no les importo más que para burlarse de mi? Deseaba vivir, aunque eso significase dar la espalda al mundo, aunque para ello debiera vivir entre oscuridad. ¡La luz me da muerte! Yo… quería sobrevivir…

Calló.

Su respiración, algo más acelerada de lo normal, era lo único que vibraba en sus tímpanos, rivalizando con los latidos de su corazón. No le parecía estar allí, era como si se hubiera sumergido en un espacio oscuro e infinito, la soledad que había elegido con su nuevo camino, el ahora hogar. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del joven mortífago. Sentía que debía hablar, era como si hacer aquello consiguiera expulsar toda aquella opresión que le impedía pensar, comprimido debajo un enorme peso de dudas y confusión, perdido en el infinito y sin camino de regreso.

- Y has elegido.

- Me he convertido en un mortífago, he atacado a gente, he… he matado… ya no tengo vuelta atrás… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo único que buscaba era salvarme, tener mi propia vida… Pero por más que lo intento… aunque ponga todo mi empeño en ello… ¿por qué no puedo vivir como los demás¿Por qué parece que la muerte me persiga? Incluso ahora la culpa…

- Porqué no hay nadie que pueda eludir a la muerte, Harry.- dijo una voz muy lejana a él con un tono de pesar.- Tarde o temprano, el encuentro es inevitable.

- Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que renuncie a la vida, que me deje morir?

- No. Lo que digo es que vivas la vida, esconderte en una falsa vida a con miedo a la muerte es de cobardes.

Cobarde… eso era lo que era, un cobarde. Se había refugiado en su propio mundo, escondiéndose de los demás, incluso de su propia sombra. Desechando la conciencia para ampararse en la ingenuidad. Pero… tenía tanto miedo.

- Yo también he sido un cobarde.- dijo en un murmuro.- Fui un cobarde al dejar que fuera mi padre quien decidiera mi vida, cuando creí que podría conseguir lo que quisiera, protegido de cualquier mal, intocable… No eres el único que buscó un escondite. Pensé que así conseguiría realizar mis sueños, mis ambiciones… aunque tarde me di cuenta que éstas no me pertenecían. Fue entonces cuando deseé que, al menos, fuera capaz de conseguir algo con éste camino. Si era capaz de subir, de convertirme en alguien fuerte y poderoso, también podría obtener lo que deseaba. Qué estúpido…- su voz se cargó de amargor y rencor.- ¿Dices que soy afortunado? Mi vida no me pertenece, debo pagar por unos errores que no he cometido, por unas elecciones que no he deseado… y ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar mi propio destino… Ya ves, tampoco somos tan distintos.

Harry levantó la mirada sin aquella coraza que hasta entonces le había protegido. Había visto una mano y había terminado por tirar de ella, agarrándose con desesperación, esperando que le sacase de aquella oscuridad a la que tanto temía.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Aún estaba confuso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía, no tenía nada claro, necesitaba más tiempo. Sin embargo, sí había algo que ya había decidido.

- No lo sé aún. Voy a ser dueño de mi vida, no dejaré que nadie haga uso de ella.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no eres más que el arma del Lord.

- No voy a matar a nadie, tampoco dejaré que nadie más muera delante de mí.

- Es una ridiculez.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Quizá, pero de momento me vale.

Draco suspiró con cansancio. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y relajó la cabeza en la pared. ¿Y él, qué iba a hacer¿Tendría el valor?

- Debo pedirte un favor…

Sus ojos, siempre fríos e insensibles, ahora mostraban un rastro de temor y duda, como si lo que se proponía fuera algo que iba más allá de sus posibilidades, como si la elección fuera a colgar en él una gran cruz que sostendría el resto de su vida.

- Di.

- Necesito que me enseñes Oclumencia.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces, incrédulo¿había oído bien?

- ¿Oclumencia? Pero si ya sabes…

- No es suficiente frente al Maestro.

- ¿Qué…?- se detuvo a media frase. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? Entrecerró los ojos con recelo.- ¿Qué quieres esconderle, una traición?

El chico no se movió, estático. Y, aunque sus facciones eran más pálidas de lo normal, pudo ver cierto brillo tras aquella mirada que logró inquietarle.

- Por Merlín, Draco…- dijo en un suspiro agotado.

Otra vez con aquello… y ahora empezaba a preocuparle de verdad. ¿Cómo podía pensar en hacer tal cosa? Se arriesgaba mucho… Y no sólo él, si Harry decidía ayudarle se convertiría en un traidor como él. ¿Se daba cuenta de lo que le pedía, de lo que implicaba su favor? Había visto al Lord enfadado, hacía ya mucho tiempo, y no tenía ningún deseo de presenciarlo en primera persona. Además… ¿quién iba a sacarlos de allí? Ahora estaban solos.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Casi se hecha a reír a carcajadas.

- Lo haré.- dijo al fin.

Draco no pudo evitar expulsar el aire que hasta entonces había sostenido a la espera de su respuesta.

- Gracias, hermano.- susurró con una sonrisa que buscaba encontrar algo de valor.

Su compañero se levantó con dolor y algún que otro gemido, y se apoyó en la pared intentando mantener el equilibrio. No podía salir fuera de aquella forma, llamaría demasiado la atención. Así que, con un par de movimientos, se limpió la ropa de toda la sangre y el polvo, vendó las heridas y se aseguró que todo aquél inexperto trabajo de sanador servía lo suficiente como para mantenerlo en pie.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Draco.- dijo mirándole con seriedad.- O ninguno de los dos va a vivir lo suficiente como para contarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andaba con paso resuelto por el pasillo, seguro de sí mismo y de sus movimientos, imperturbable. Debajo el brazo cargaba un pesado volumen que había conseguido sacar de la biblioteca tras mostrarlo frente a su señor con humildad y servidumbre. De momento, no parecía que hiciera nada sospechoso… sin embargo por unos segundos, mientras el maestro indagaba por su mirada desinteresado en el reciente interés del chico por las plantas acuáticas del mar Egeo, temió que un ligero temblor en su mano izquierda llegara a delatarlo.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, algo que hacía de forma casi constante en sus ratos libres, y cerró la puerta con el nuevo candado mágico que había aprendido a hacer. En caso de que alguien se acercara a la puerta, una silenciosa alarma le advertiría sobre el intruso con un margen de diez segundos. Suficiente para esconder lo que tuviera que esconder. Apuntó con la varita hacia la puerta que comunicaba con Draco, y envió un par de chispas rojas como señal de su llegada. El chico no tardó en asomarse por la puerta tras responderle con una única luz blanca.

- ¿Lo tienes?

- Sí.- dijo alargándole el libro.

- ¿Ha sospechado algo?

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Si Shelyak no es capaz de leerme la mente¿cómo crees que va a poder él?- respondió con indiferencia, sin pararse a pensar sobre aquél nombre que hacía ya tanto que no mencionaba.

- ¿Plantas acuáticas del mar Egeo?

- Debes admitir que resultan de lo más fascinantes.

Tomó la varita y, con un ligero golpe encima la tapa azulada con el relieve de una concha, deshizo el hechizo que mantenía a cubierto el contenido. Frente a sus sorprendidos ojos, lo que antes eran largas investigaciones sobre estructuras biológicas y entornos marinos, se convirtieron en intrincadas fórmulas de pociones.

- Tu magia debe ser muy poderosa para poder esconder éste cambio al Lord…- murmuró mientras pasaba las cargosas páginas una tras otra.

- Lo es.- Draco levantó la ceja y sostuvo el impulso de reír ante tal afirmación.- Pero no he usado tanto poder para hacer esto. Con una pequeña transformación con apenas magia impresa, pasarlo desapercibido resultaba mucho más fácil.

- ¿Y si te hubiera descubierto…?

- Ahora no estaría aquí.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros aparentemente despreocupado. Le miró interrogante esperando su aprobación.- Era este¿no?

Le afirmó con un seco movimiento de cabeza, y se sentó en el pequeño sillón sin dejar de pasar absorto las páginas.

Harry bostezó con aburrimiento y se lanzó sobre la mullida cama cerrando los ojos en busca de un descanso que sabía que no tendría. No tardó en volverlos a abrir, temeroso de la oscuridad que le esperaba tras el apagón de su sentido visual.

- Aún no me has dicho el porqué querías el libro.- dijo medio incorporándose.

- Busco algo en concreto…- respondió sin dejar de revisar las páginas con interés.- Hace tiempo, Snape me habló de una poción prohibida que permite establecer comunicación con alguien mediante imágenes.

- ¿Y por qué es prohibida?

- Porqué se necesita magia negra para hacerla.- susurró un par de palabras deteniéndose en su explicación y, tras comprobar que no era aquello que buscaba, prosiguió.- No necesita muchos ingredientes, y es simple de hacer. Pero la magia que debe moverla es extremadamente compleja… además de que hay pocos capaces de usarla.- levantó por un momento la mirada para levantar la ceja en un gesto de complicidad y volvió en la lectura.

- ¿Snape sabía esto? Debe ser capaz de usar la magia negra, entonces…

- No. Ya te dije que sólo tú y el Lord sois maestros en ella, los demás apenas conseguimos un destello de este poder. Y sólo mediante la marca del antebrazo…

- ¿La marca?

- Ya me has visto usarla antes¿no?- retrocedió un par de páginas y las releyó concentrado.

El chico se esforzó por recordar. Le había visto hacer proezas con ella, sí¿pero cuándo…? La primera vez que le vio mortífago fue… con el rescate de Snape. La traición de Snape… _"Irónico… esto justamente estoy haciendo yo. ¿Y quién va a sacarme de aquí, esta vez?"_ Había cogido a Malfoy con él siguiendo las insistencias del hombre…

- Cuando vine a por Snape… me pidió que te sacara de aquí.- dijo de repente deteniendo la lectura de Draco.- ¿Sabes por qué?

Durante unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, con la vista fija en el último párrafo que había empezado.

- ¿Puede tener algo que ver con tu padre?- preguntó pausadamente, atento a su reacción.

- Mi padre…- gruñó tensando los músculos, sintiendo como la rabia y el odio crecía en su interior, imparable.- Yo no tengo ningún padre…- se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos en busca de calma, pero no lo consiguió, como si aquello pugnara por salir sin importar el qué.- Desapareció cuando murió mi madre.

Harry iba a preguntar al reaparecer de nuevo el silencio, curioso por saber la verdadera razón de su hermano, su auténtico yo, un pasado que estaba escondiendo y que le había llevado a aquella desesperante y arriesgada situación. Pero parecía que el chico no tenía nada más a decir, aparentemente demasiado concentrado en el libro como para seguir con aquella conversación. Aunque a Harry no se le escapó ver como los ojos releían una y otra vez el mismo párrafo.

- Cierra la mente.

Apenas terminó de decirlo que se lanzó directo hacia los pensamientos del chico sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Un par de imágenes borrosas llegaron a él antes de que las demás fueran detenidas tras un muro que acababa de levantarse frente a él.

Sonrió.

Aunque su defensa había sido lenta, su compañero no había permitido que el primer desliz afectara en su resolución. La barrera a la que se enfrentaba era resistente, lo sabía, sin embargo también sabía que las prisas sobre las que había tenido que actuar habían dejado brechas en el muro, unas brechas que segundo a segundo se iban reforzando para completar la defensa, pero que de momento se presentaban a él como una perfecta ocasión para evadir su protección.

Indagó buscando el punto más débil, y aplicó toda su concentración en desbaratar su estructura defensiva. Necesitó un buen par de minutos antes de conseguir entrever algún que otro resultado. El entonces diminuto hueco que se había mostrado como una entrada, ahora era ya un gran agujero por el que podía pasar sin problemas. Podía sentir la presión de Malfoy sobre la obertura, poniendo todo su empeño en cerrar el ataque, pero allí dentro, Harry era mucho más fuerte.

Tan pronto como su pie rozó el "suelo" del otro lado del muro, todo a su alrededor cambió.

Se encontraba en el marco de una puerta, entre una cocina y un gran jardín cuyos límites se perdían en el oscuro atardecer. Unas voces empezaron a hacerse oíbles, unas figuras empezaron a tomar forma a su alrededor, dos siluetas. Era incapaz de comprenderlas, sus tonos, a pesar de que las palabras parecían descompuestas en un absurdo ruido que le taladraba los tímpanos con dolor, eran furiosos, llenos de rabia y desacuerdo. ¿Qué decían? Sus cuerpos, borrosos como si alguien los hubiera desenfocado desdibujándolos, se movían con violencia y brusquedad. Harry tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con las manos, sintiendo como todo su ser le gritaba que saliera de allí. No sólo era el doloroso ruido el que le dañaba, sino sus movimientos, los sentimientos que fluían hacia él con intensidad, con salvajismo, desgarrando su carne.

Un golpe le sacó de allí haciendo que gimiera con dolor.

Draco se había medio-incorporado, mantenía el puño con el que le había golpeado aún enfrente, con una mirada salvaje, horrible y despiadada. El chico, sosteniéndose con apenas fuerzas, no se dejó intimidar. Sabía que había hecho mal. Había visto algo que, al parecer, Malfoy no quería que supiera. ¿Qué era? La confusión y el sentimiento de traición se confundían. A pesar de que no era asunto suyo, aunque aquello no le incumbiera… estaba arriesgando la vida con él¿acaso no tenía el derecho a saber?

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Harry aguantó su mirada devolviéndole su rabia, una rabia que pareció penetrar en el joven mortífago, haciendo que, poco a poco, bajara el puño y que, con un gesto derrotado, se dejara caer en el sillón con vencimiento.

- Yo… la adoraba.- dijo de repente.- A pesar de casarse con un Malfoy, continuó conservando su orgullo Black, nadie fue capaz de arrebatárselo. Ella era realmente fuerte…- sonrió.- Recuerdo cuando decidieron que iría a Hogwarts en lugar de Drumstang… fue ella quien logró superar la determinación de mi padre. Nunca logró intimidar su orgullo y decisión.- de pronto, su expresión se volvió oscura y feroz.- Pero un día… me dijo que iría ante el Lord para convertirme en mortífago y ocupar el lugar que según él me correspondía. Ella se negó. Debí haberlo hecho, haberme negado, pero le temía… siempre le he temido… Supongo… supongo que en esto no he heredado nada de los Black.- dijo con voz ronca, melancólica. Suspiró.- Soy débil.

Calló.

Harry no se había movido de su lugar, escuchando en mudo silencio, respetuoso y atento.

- A pesar de sus protestas, mi padre siguió con su plan.- se detuvo. Esperó un par de minutos más, y, tomando aire, siguió ahora aumentando el volumen y la velocidad.- Ella se interpuso, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, me quería demasiado como para permitir que me llevara con él. No le gustaba el Lord y, a pesar de saber que estaba casada con un hombre afín a sus ideales, nunca se opuso a su camino. Nunca… excepto aquella vez. Los dos empezaron a discutir, cada vez con más violencia. No sabía qué hacer… temía a mi padre, pero quería a mi madre. ¡Maldita sea, si no hubiera sido tan débil…!- con furia, golpeó el libro.- Se la llevó dentro la casa dejándome fuera. Intenté chillar, golpeé la puerta… ¡ni siquiera llevaba la varita conmigo! Si hubiera sabido… si lo hubiera pensado… ¡no habría dejado que aquél cabrón se la llevara consigo!

"La mató. La asesinó a sangre fría¡a su propia mujer!- se agarró el pelo arrastrando consigo un terrible dolor, una agonía que le suplicaba chillar pero que retenía siguiendo su código de orgullo.- Cuando volví a verlo tenía la mirada de un loco. Me arrastró hacia aquí y me obligó a realizar el ritual de entrada. Por culpa de mi estúpido miedo… no hice nada¡nada!

_"Draco… nunca ha sido un mortífago. Snape lo sabía, y por eso me pidió que lo sacara de aquí. Él nunca…"_ se dijo con tristeza. _"Draco… ¿en qué destino te debates?"_ Ahora, después de todos aquellos meses, empezaba a comprender el comportamiento de su hermano, de su amigo. Y, todo cuanto podía sentir era pena, pena por él, por verle de aquella forma, derrotado. Había tenido que soportar tanto… ¿y qué había hecho Harry para ayudarlo? Había vuelto a sumergirle en aquél mundo, el mundo del que terminaba de huir.

- ¿Entonces por qué…¿Por qué me ayudaste a entrar?

El chico levantó la mirada, ahora ojerosa y cansada, con el claro rastro del peso que cargaba, de la culpa que le roía cada noche. ¿Y él había pensado que las pesadillas eran horribles?

- No lo sé.- confesó tras unos instantes de silencio.- Creía… Pensé que, si te llevaba frente al Lord, podría cumplir mi deseo. Aunque, en realidad… bueno, eras Potter, te odiaba… tanto…- sus palabras eran entrecortadas, caóticas y confusas en su mente.- Pero, por primera vez en mi vida, no vi a un enemigo. Tú te debatías con algo, buscabas una salida… y escogiste ésta. Y…- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa lejana.- …si te hubiera dejado solo no habrías durado ni dos minutos.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mí?- preguntó con burla.

- No lo tomes como un cumplido.- su sarcasmo volvió a aflorar en él, volviendo a mostrarle como el Draco Malfoy que él conocía y con el que había nacido una extraña y acérrima amistad.- En realidad has sido todo un problema, molesto y doloroso, como un grano en el culo. De saberlo me lo habría pensado un par de veces.

Un cojín impactó de lleno en su cara. Sonrió para sus adentros y devolvió el golpe. Quizá no era mucho, un simple gesto infantil, un juego que no iba más allá de la fantasía, donde todo se reducía en un dar y recibir de plumas blancas. Aún así, aquello les dio mucho más de lo que esperaban. Su situación era difícil, se enfrentaban como verdaderos adultos, pero seguían siendo dos muchachos de diecisiete años con la sangre juvenil en sus venas.


	24. Salazar Slytherin

Al fin de vuelta… ya tenía ganas de volver a publicar. ¡Reviews!

**Paty:** bueno, pues una más al grupo ;) Me alegro de que te haya gustado, de verdad. Temía que no fuera muy bien recibido el capítulo por su parte un tanto de recuerdo y confusión (y advierto que sus idas y venidas aún van a existir por un tiempo más en Harry (no así con Draco, quien parece que ya ha encontrado su objetivo real)). Espero verte en el próximo capítulo, hasta pronto!

**FFMania:** me has puesto colorada con tus elogios… Gracias! Pues sip, tb siento una afinidad especial por Draco (al menos el mío), creo que el destino no ha sido justo con él. Besos!

**Lladruc:** hola! Weno, això de fer-se bons… tb depèn des de quina perspectiva es miri, però en tot cas llegeix aquest nou capítol per acabar-ho d'entendre. Gràcies per seguir llegint, fins aviat!

**al:** no he tenido muchos reviews, pero aún así habéis conseguido ponerme roja. Muchísimas gracias! Bueno, no te preocupes si no puedes pasarte por aquí tan a menudo como querrías, con sólo saber que seguís leyendo me basta para seguir escribiendo yo también, así que te lo agradezco. Que te vaya todo bien, nos vemos!

Dos cosas: he sido realmente corta con los reviews (perdonad) y el capítulo tampoco destaca por ser extremadamente largo. Razón 1: estoy agotada, tengo el cuello agarrotado, un dolor de cabeza impresionante y dentro de poco debo salir directa hacia la universidad. Razón 2: quería subir el capítulo cuanto antes y no estaba segura de si alargarlo más o cortarlo por la mitad (he terminado por tomar la segunda opción), además, ahora voy a poder disponer de algún tiempo más antes de obligarme a volver a subir.  
Al 23 de éste mes sale ya el 6º libro (no inglés)! Como siempre lo leeré en catalán, soy de la opinión que cuando se empieza algo en un idioma es mejor terminarlo con el mismo. Estoy ansiosa por tenerlo pues ésta vez me he abstenido de leerlo por traducciones en internet. Lo que me preocupa que influya en mi fic. Pienso seguir escribiendo si veo que realmente sigue siendo seguido por vosotros, al fin y al cabo es una historia alternativa y libre. ;)  
Eso es todo de momento (no me acuerdo de más ahora mismo). Así que buena suerte a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

-Ithae-

PD: Ya vamos por el 24! (realmente me estoy superando al anterior fic XD) FELICIDADES A TODOS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ!  
PPD: Si el nombre "Salazar Slytherin" no es correcto, por favor, decídmelo, pq ahora mismo tengo un gran cacao cerebral entre éste y "Sírpentin Slytherin".

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Salazar Slytherin**

- Debes buscar la paz, encontrar algo que sea capaz de alejarte de la realidad refugiándote en un contorno seguro. ¿Estás listo?

El chico asintió con las facciones tensas y su cuerpo casi agarrotado por el esfuerzo que hacer aquello le suponía. Tuvo que admitir que no resultaba un maestro compasivo. Pero todo fuera por conseguir su difícil meta.

Apuntó la varita hacia su aprendiz, y susurró unas palabras que terminaron por tensar al muchacho quien apenas conseguía mover un sólo músculo. Expiró lentamente el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, y se preparó para afrontar la prueba que volvía a presentársele por doceava vez en aquella tarde. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que la intromisión mental fuera aún peor. Puso todo su empeño en concentrar sus pensamientos en algo trivial, sin importancia: una pelusa encima su manga. Sin embargo pronto desvió su atención al intruso que se movía impunemente por sus recuerdos, sintiendo como una dolorosa punzada en el cráneo le arrancaba un gemido de entre sus labios sellados.

- ¡Mal!- exclamó con furia su mentor.- ¿En qué estás pensando? Te he dicho que no prestes atención a mi presencia¡ni siquiera has preparado un buen camuflaje!

- Maldita sea…- gruñó masajeándose las sientes.

- Draco, debes ocultar la presencia de _ésos_ secretos para que no sospeche. Cuando empiece a indagar por tu mente, no va a entretenerse con los recuerdos lejanos, sino con los más recientes. ¡No puedes dejarlos a la vista como los demás!

- ¡Joder, es fácil decirlo!

- ¡No! Lo que te estoy intentando enseñar es que los ocultes, no que los destruyas. Sólo debes entremezclarlos con antiguos recuerdos sin importancia, disimularlos mediante códigos que sólo tú seas capaz de descodificar. ¡Vamos! Deja de quejarte tanto y pon más atención.

De no saber que tenía toda la razón y que estaba realmente preocupado, Draco habría terminado por abandonar.

Hacía sólo doce horas, les habían comunicado la preparación de una gran misión. El hecho de que hubieran sido alertados con tanta antelación era algo que les preocupaba, seguramente las dimensiones de aquello debían compararse al de un ataque a gran escala. Tan pronto como pudieron alejarse del tumulto, se apresuraron a tomar todas y cada una de las medidas necesarias. Pero había un problema…

A pesar de llevar ya un mes desde su pacto, Draco aún no era capaz de proteger debidamente su mente ante un análisis exhaustivo del Lord. Habían tenido suerte de no recibir ninguna inspección desde entonces, pero ahora estaban completamente convencidos de que no tardaría en llegar. Aquello les apresuró.

No habían logrado terminar la poción, estaban incomunicados con el exterior y todos sus planes de deserción se definían con una sola palabra: suicido. Sin apoyo, sin nadie con quien contactar ante el fracaso o con quien buscar ayuda, sus acciones sólo les llevarían hacia su propia destrucción en el caso de que algo saliera mal. ¿Qué podían hacer? Estaban ya demasiado adentro como para hacerse atrás. Además, según Harry, su hermano no iba a cambiar de opinión, estaba seguro que antes prefería morir que volver a donde estaba. Pero… ¿y él¿Realmente aceptaría la muerte si aquello no terminaba bien? Y en el caso de que todo tuviera resultado… ¿admitiría su propia defunción para el bien de todos¿Era aquella la verdadera solución? Al final había terminado por ceder. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si iba a morir… bueno, así sería. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco iba a conseguir nada. Sólo había algo que le impulsaba a seguir, a arriesgarse… su hermano. Iba a luchar con él, junto a él, para él. Se había sumergido de nuevo en aquél mundo por Harry¿qué menos podía hacer como compensación?

Les habían llamado para dentro de hora y media, así que no tenían tiempo que perder, Draco debía dominar el arte del secretismo mental antes de ir frente al Lord. De eso dependía su primera victoria.

Una y otra vez, Harry fue presionando sobre el exhausto Draco. Por unos momentos temió que aquello empeorara aún más las probabilidades de éxito frente al Maestro, quizá el agotamiento terminara por poner las cartas aún más a la vista. Pero aún tenía un as en la manga, sólo esperaba no tener que usarlo, aquello terminaría por condenarlos.

Finalmente, con un encogimiento al corazón, los dos se levantaron y se prepararon para comparecer en su presencia.

Mientras andaban, Harry podía sentir su corazón latiendo alocadamente, todos sus nervios a flor de piel, mucho más tenso de lo que debería. Si seguía así, ni siquiera él estaría preparado para defenderse adecuadamente.

Pronto llegaron al gran comedor, donde nadie más que un hombre custodiaba la puerta que daba a las dependencias del gran Lord. Al verlos, cuadró con la mirada severa y adiestrada, y les ordenó esperar. No tardaron mucho antes de que Bellatrix, con una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones, traspasara el umbral directa hacia ellos.

- Entra.- ordenó melosamente a Draco.- No, Potter, tú deberás esperar.

El chico se encogió de hombros con el parecido indiferente, y se acercó a ella sin vacilar. Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que su mirada centelleara entre odio y alerta. Ahora le iba a ser imposible ayudarle…

El hombre acompañó a Draco cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos y dejando al joven mortífago con la única compañía de aquella despampanante mujer.

Retirándose la larga cabellera negra y con un gesto provocativo y sensual, Bellatrix se sentó en una de las sillas sin dejar de mirarlo con un deje de burla.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas? Quizá tarde un poco en llamarte.

Harry no le prestó la menor intención. No le gustaba aquella mujer, nunca lo había hecho, aún tenía presente su encuentro en el Ministerio donde hirió y condenó a su padrino, a su propio primo. Odiaba su perfume, un perfume cargante y obsesivo. Y a pesar de su odio, había hecho todo cuando pudo por contenerse en su presencia, ahora no iba a hacer menos.

- El pequeño Potter… ¿quién iba a decir que terminarías uniéndote a nosotros?- con pasos pausados, felinos, se acercó a él, haciendo que tensara sus músculos en silencio, atento a cualquier movimiento de la mujer.- Aunque… ¿realmente eres uno de los nuestros… Potter…?- susurró al lado de su oreja.

Harry giró su cabeza con brusquedad. Su mirada era fría, despiadada, controlada por la fría razón, disimulada por una faceta neutral, indiferente. La mujer se apartó un par de pasos con lentitud, como si la fuerza que salía del muchacho la hubiera hecho retroceder, manteniendo la misma distancia que con su señor y amo, temerosa de aventurarse más allá del límite de su poder.

- Te aconsejo que no te me acerques, Bella.- respondió con severidad, con una voz helada, lejos de la suya propia.

La mujer cerró las mandíbulas con fuerza, llena de un odio y una furia más allá del razonamiento. No le gustó que la llamara de aquella forma, sólo su amo podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, la fuerza que emanaba del muchacho era terrorífica, asfixiante, inmensa, casi como… no, si no fuera por la tirria que sentía hacia él, hubiera dicho que era como la de su señor.

Dio media vuelta reservando todo lo que tenía pensado decirle, y se fue del comedor con el paso altivo y orgulloso, sin dejar que aquella momentánea intimidación le afectara en sus movimientos. No iba a dejar que un maldito mocoso se creyera superior a ella, no le gustaba.

Tan pronto como vio cerrarse la puerta con un golpe sordo, Harry expulsó el aire relajándose por unos segundos. Había estado a punto de perder el temple. Se acercó a una silla y se dejó caer con cansancio. Necesitó un tiempo entre inspiraciones y expiraciones antes de lograr la serenidad. Debía relajarse para estar completamente listo. Pero el temor por la suerte de Draco impidió que consiguiera llegar al estado de imperturbabilidad necesario. Había confiado en estar presente durante su inspección para, así, reforzar sus inexpertas defensas, para extraer los secretos de su mente entre sigilo y precisión. Sin embargo, su plan de refuerzo se había esfumado dejando que toda su esperanza recayera en la aptitud del aprendiz.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, los minutos inconcebibles. Apenas logró ser capaz de tener la menor noción del tiempo en su larga y asfixiante espera¿por qué tardaban tanto? Temiendo lo peor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la reaparición del hombre al margen de la puerta hasta que éste le llamó algo irritado por la falta de atención.

Harry, intentando recuperar todo el aplomo del que podía ser capaz de reunir, se levantó disipando todas sus preocupaciones y mentalizándose para su prueba más inmediata.

Siguió el recorrido que ya antes había hecho, y se presentó en la habitación donde un grupo de mortífagos permanecían con la cabeza agachada y la rodilla al suelo en una respetuosa y sumisa genuflexión. Conocía a todos los allí presentes por ser los más antiguos y poderosos de la hermandad, aquellos que habían aparecido en la resurrección de su señor tres años atrás. A su turno, tan pronto como el hombre se retiró a una silenciosa orden, el chico realizó una ligera inclinación, ni demasiado pronunciada ni muy informal.

- Mírame.- siseó su maestro con severidad.

El joven no se opuso a su orden. Con fría calma, levantó sus ojos hasta encontrar los de su señor. Una ligera presión impactó en su mente, rápidamente difusa como una neblina en un amanecer primaveral. Dejó que aquella extraña fuerza indagara con completa libertad por sus pensamientos, observando hasta el más pequeño rincón, dispuesta a sonsacar cada uno de sus secretos. Y, a pesar de la tensión del aire, el chico no mostró ninguna vacilación, ninguna preocupación o inquietud en su sereno e indiferente rostro, tan inexpresivo que parecía ser de frío mármol.

El tiempo que esmeró el gran Lord para indagar en su última y más valiosa adquisición llegó a inquietar a los demás presentes, temiendo que algo malo sucediera.

Algo le llamó la atención.

Harry, enseguida sintió como aquella fuerza parecía inquietarse, esmerándose en un punto y restando impasible como si algo fallara. No permitió que su angustia le desbaratara todos sus esfuerzos, debía dar con una solución con eficiencia y rapidez. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba, lo que hacía dudar a su señor? Enseguida supo que debía dejar a la vista un sentimiento, un único pensamiento que tomara forma con poderosa fuerza y violencia, que le sacudiera con tal intensidad que su prueba frente al Lord quedara satisfecha. El odio.

Como una taca negra que contaminara todo aquello que tocara, lo que antes había sido perfecto orden y deliberada serenidad, ahora se convirtió en un opresivo sentimiento capaz de sumir el orden en el más absoluto y destructivo caos.

El odio hacia los que le habían condenado a muerte, sus verdugos, lejanas y frías caras sin rostro que flotaban en un oscuro mar de terror. Odio hacia aquellos que le obligaban a encaminar hacia su propia desaparición, hacia su propia destrucción, en una súplica de egoísta salvación.

Y el deseo. Un acérrimo y desesperado deseo de sobrevivir, de existir.

Harry contrajo sus facciones en un salvaje y terrorífico sentimiento de odio, furia y rabia contenida. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, endureciendo su rostro en una expresión tan llena de resentimiento y rencor, que alertó a los que habían levantado sus ojos para observar el largo análisis. Lo que antes había sido un mutuo sentimiento de incredulidad y maldad contenida, ahora se volvió en un feroz y angustioso temor hacia el joven mortífago.

La inspección terminó con una satisfecha sonrisa del Lord Oscuro, retirándose de la mente de su mayor promesa sintiendo que ahora más que nunca le iba a ser fiel. Por un momento había dudado con su primera entrada, todo demasiado pulido y ordenado, demasiado _limpio_ para no esconder nada. Pero ahora no importaba, no le interesaba si el chico había dominado sus pensamientos a propósito, si era aquello el efecto de la poción que Rossette le había prestado y de la cual estaba enterado, o si todo residía en una propia protección de la identidad frente al caos que le asediaban los verdaderos pensamientos. Fuera como fuere, ahora estaba satisfecho.

Esperó que el chico se arrodillase a sus pies al igual que los demás, y se acercó al pequeño trono donde su poder reinaba sobre todos los demás en un frío dominio de sus mentes y cuerpos.

- Levantaos, mis fieles mortífagos, vamos a exponer aquí y ahora el gran ataque que derrocará a Dumbledore de una vez por todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta.

Tan pronto como supo que nadie podía verle, se dejó caer al suelo con vencida debilidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Justo terminaban de definir los planos cuando había tenido la primera oportunidad de regresar a su habitación para meditar sobre todo lo acontecido. Y los resultados, aún cuando había logrado evadir el exhaustivo y peligroso análisis, no eran nada prometedores.

Fracasar, iban a fracasar. Y lo peor de todo es que con ello muchísimos más caerían también, conocidos, amigos… ¿Qué iban a hacer!

Por unos preciosos instantes se dejó llevar por la desesperación, sintiéndose llevar por una corriente incontrolable, sintiendo que, por una vez, su decisión resultaba del todo insignificante. A pesar del terror y desolación que esto ocasionaba, pudo sentir como el peso que cargaba encima desaparecía por unos segundos, perdidos en la angustia y la desorientación. Hubiera deseado que aquella dualidad durara más tiempo, como si esperara que un ente superior pudiera resolver sus problemas adoptando su papel en la decisión de sus acciones, escogiéndole un destino sin pedir de su opinión, conduciéndole como un pastor conduce a sus ovejas.

La amarga realidad le despertó haciendo que, de nuevo, volviera a entrar en su papel, adoptando la fría racionalidad con la revisión de todo lo sucedido. Draco golpeó la puerta tras la señal codificada y pidió la entrada que fue respondida con un gruñido.

¿Merecía la pena el riesgo? La tentación de un camino fácil y seguro se le presentó con gran atracción. Pero aquella mirada que ya le conocía tan bien le alejó de aquellas divagaciones golpeándole con dura severidad. ¡Ah…, cuánto odiaba que tuviera razón!

- No tenemos tiempo para desmoronarnos, así que levántate. Hay trabajo por hacer.- dijo pragmáticamente.

- ¿Estás del todo seguro, Draco?- murmuró sin mirarle directamente, temía aquella mirada que conseguía conocer sus más profundos sentimientos, unos pensamientos que no sabía controlar frente a los ojos del joven Malfoy.- No va a resultar fácil… y nadie sabe a qué bando jugamos. Estaremos solos.

- ¿Ya sabes por qué luchas?- preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que defiendes, Harry?

- No.- reconoció. Su hermano no respondió siguiendo con la mirada fijada en él, sin desviar su atención ni un ápice, esperando una respuesta que creía existir pero que ni él mismo sabía poseer.

- ¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

- Ya lo dije, porqué no quiero que nadie…

- Esto no es más que una excusa.- dijo cortante.- Siempre hay otra razón. Alguien querido, amado, preciado… incluso unos ideales pueden mover a una persona en sus acciones, pero nunca hasta tan lejos. La muerte no es nada comparada con la pérdida y la soledad.- se disponía a añadir algo más cuando se detuvo. Meditó durante unos segundos las palabras más adecuadas hasta que terminó por decir:- Piensa la respuesta o no podrás continuar. La duda te corroerá y ofuscará tus acciones, serás vulnerable, influenciable, y dejarás de distinguir el Bien del Mal.

Dio media vuelta, y regresó a su habitación para prepararse. Lo mismo debía hacer él, pero en vez de levantarse, continuó en su misma posición, con sus palabras resonando por su mente en un infinito eco de sabiduría. Aquellas palabras… no parecían pertenecer al Draco con quien estaba vinculado en aquella arriesgada aventura, como si alguien hubiera manipulado su cuerpo para transmitir aquél inquietante mensaje. Quizá había sido algo inconsciente, irreflexivo, unos pensamientos profundos escondidos debajo de interminables horas de reflexión. No lo sabía… pero un buen efecto había tenido en él, alejándole del pensamiento pesimista y catastrofista para refugiarse en la serena razón de la lógica y el frío análisis.

Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo un replanteamiento de sus convicciones y motivos podría sacarlo del callejón de desesperación con el que se había encontrado.

¿Por qué luchaba?

Por Draco, para sacarle de allí con vida, para ayudarlo a realizar su deseo, para crearle un destino del que pudiera considerarse amo y señor… ¿Por él? No. No luchaba para sí mismo. ¿Para los demás¿Para sus amigos, los conocidos y por conocer? No iba a arriesgar su vida por alguien que no conocía¿quién lo haría? Los conocidos… no sería vanidoso, tampoco lo hacía por ellos¿para qué? No habían entrado en su vida más que en presentaciones o miradas formales, lejanas¿les debía acaso algo? Y en cuanto a sus amigos… ¿qué eran para él, qué significaban, que les debía? Le habían dado compañía… apoyo… felicidad… y aunque podía llegar a preguntarse hasta qué punto eran sentimientos reales, no podría negar de su existencia. Así pues¿también podía luchar por ellos?

¿Qué defendía?

La vida… ¿pero la suya? Deseaba vivir, era todo cuanto ansiaba. Sin embargo… parecía que su vida no estaba atada a la de los demás, o uno o lo otro, nada podía mantenerse en un mismo punto de la balanza. ¿Merecía defender la vida de los demás, de sus amigos¿Tenían ellos derecho a vivir? Si lo miraba con frialdad, tenían el mismo derecho que él, pero… ¿pero acaso no luchaba por ellos? Si era así, estaba afirmando pues su posición, una posición que le convertía en un arma para protegerlos a todos, a aquellos realmente importantes, estaba aceptando su destino de sacrificio, un destino atado a la muerte. ¿Era aquello lo que quería¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por aquél ideal, aquél deseo?

La lucha por lo correcto, la protección por la paz… no eran más que palabras, conceptos, fugaces y banales, sin ninguna base real. Eran falsos.

¿Iba a luchar por defender las vidas de sus amigos¿Era ese su grial?

No.

La respuesta aún era demasiado extensa, demasiado efímera y poco sólida como para convertirse en su régimen, su códice. Sin embargo, aquello bastaba para permitirle un sustento moral a sus acciones. De momento, era suficiente.

Se puso en pie. Directamente, sin cuestionar ni reflexionar, dejando que todo aquello que ocupaba en su mente se dispersara, fue hacia el armario y recogió la ropa que debería llevar para la nueva y última misión que iba a cumplir como mortífago.

Como si de un complejo y profundo ritual se tratara, se fue vistiendo a conciencia, con lentitud y precisión. La camisa de seda con largas y amplias mangas, los pantalones de piel, las botas de cuero, el chaleco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo atado con una vaporosa cinta alrededor de la cintura, y la larga túnica por encima de todo el atavío. Absolutamente todo de color negro. Además, como distintivo, un fino relieve perfilaba las mangas con hilos de plata, algo que sólo él iba a llevar, regalo del Lord ante la primera y única aparición frente la sociedad hasta ahora.

Tomó la varita y se apuntó los ojos con ella. Una perfilada y perfecta línea se dibujó al contorno de sus ojos, resaltando aún más aquellas dos esmeraldas entre todo el negro, como si no fuera más que un felino, un agudo y sigiloso vigilante observando entre las tinieblas.

Estaba listo.

Agarró la máscara tras guardar la varita dentro de su manga, y observó el cielo al otro lado de la ventana. Oscuro. Las nubes habían cubierto el cielo por completo, sumiéndole en una perturbadora penumbra, a pesar de que eran ya casi las nueve de la noche. No tardarían en marchar.

Llamó a la puerta de su hermano y salió al pasillo, acomodándose contra la pared, con la cabeza ligeramente cabizbaja y los ojos entrecerrados en un estado de paciente espera.

No tardó en presentarse también preparado entre telas negras. Sin mediar ninguna palabra ni siquiera una ligera mirada que mostrase sus sentimientos, emprendió la marcha hacia la entrada de la mansión, con su compañero a la altura del hombro. Los dos, sumidos en un disciplinado silencio, mantenían sus propias cavilaciones dentro de los refugios mentales, calculando, apreciando y desechando planes y posibilidades, conscientes de la inminente acción.

Una decena de hombres esperaban al exterior. Tan pronto como les vieron, uno de ellos hizo una señal y, junto con tres más, se acercaron al joven par. Draco se despidió con una fugaz mirada antes de ir junto los demás que restaban impasibles mientras el que parecía el caudillo del grupo iba hablando con autoridad. Al llegar, se colocó a su lado y restó en silencio.

Cerró todas sus defensas mentales, y levantó un par de mágicas alrededor de él capaces de reducir o anular los efectos de los hechizos más débiles.

Echó a andar.

Tras él, los hombres emprendieron la marcha sin gruñir por la autoridad y suficiencia del chico. Todos conocían su misión.

Llegaron al límite del agonizante y tortuoso bosque cuando se detuvieron. Harry, al igual que los demás junto a él, agarró las coordinadas con fuerza en su mente y se concentró en llegar allí. Con una explosión de llamas, desapareció.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró en un pequeño nivel de roca. A su alrededor, sólo la noche y las luces del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade permanecían perceptibles. Las tres figuras se materializaron a su lado. Hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza, y empezó a ascender entre la piedra por la empinada montaña, con cuidado a no resbalar hacia un largo escarpado casi mortal.

Conocía a los hombres que le acompañaban: Rookwood y Lynch, ambos fuertes y saludables. Y el tercer hombre, uno que Harry conocía muy bien, Colagusano. Andaba con la cabeza medio gacha y mirada inquieta, sus manos, escondidas bajo las largas mangas, parecían nerviosas incluso tapadas con todo el matojo de ropa. Su calva, mucho más pronunciada de lo que recordaba, brillaba por el sudor. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad por evitar pensar demasiado en ello, temeroso de distraerse y arruinar su cometido. Pero resultaba imposible ocultar su odio y repulsión, quizá fuera por aquello que el encorvado hombre se mantenía lejos de su mirada y percepción, escondido por el más joven de los tres, Lynch, quien seguía disciplinadamente los pasos de Harry.

Apartó de su mente toda la furia, y siguió escalando el empinado muro. Se sentía algo exhausto, quizá fuera por todo el movimiento del día, apenas había logrado descansar un par de horas suficientes para restaurar su energía. Esperaba que la entrada no estuviera mucho más lejos.

La luna se entreveía por las nubes livianas que correteaban por el cielo, movidas por el viento a kilómetros de altura, lejos de toda presencia humana. Parecía una enorme sonrisa celestial, como si estuviera riéndose de él, de toda su confusión y su lucha imposible, como si supiera el destino que le esperaba y se riese al ver su inútil reyerta para su propio autocontrol. Agarró con tanta fuerza una roca que terminó por dañarse la palma de la mano. Con una muda maldición, apartó el dolor de su mente y siguió adelante. Si todo fuera tan fácil de ignorar…

Pronto llegó a otro pequeño nivel. Este se extendía hacia el interior de la gran roca, alejando de ellos las vistas del pequeño pueblo, unas vistas que, no pasó por alto, aún conservaban una pequeña mancha negra al centro del pueblo, como si un gran cráter hubiera apagado de vida el lugar.

Internándose en la oscuridad por entre unos punzantes matorrales, llegaron a la otra cada de la montaña, donde la ruta se dividía en dos vertientes: una ascendente y otra descendente. Tomaron el segundo y más peligroso camino, cuya envergadura se reducía al paso de un solo individuo sorteando entre engañosas rocas a con riesgo de perderse precipicio abajo.

De pronto, se detuvo. Y, sin ninguna señal, se lanzó hacia abajo.

Utilizando la magia para suavizar su caída, aterrizó un par de metros por debajo en un saliente escondido entre rocas y matojos espinosos. Frente a él, una pequeña obertura circular se abría hacia el interior de la montaña.

No esperó a que los demás descendieran, en su lugar, se agachó y, con el vientre rozando la superficie fría, se arrastró hacia el interior. Tan pronto como la poca iluminación de la noche fue apagada por la oscuridad, agarró la varita hacia el frente y susurró el hechizo que crearía la luz con su magia.

Sacando una pequeña botella escondida debajo los pliegues de su túnica, la observó durante unos instantes. El líquido negro resplandeció bajo la luz mágica con un brillo estremecedor. Tuvo que hacer fuerte su corazón para mentalizarse sobre ello, debía bebérselo, y rápido ahora que disponía de unos breves segundos de completa privacidad. Sintiendo la extraña poción descender por su garganta, deseó que fuera aquello el aspecto real del potaje, sólo le faltaba que el resultado se hubiera convertido en un brebaje mortal. La presencia de Lynch le indicó que ya habían llegado. Siguió adelante.

La obertura no debía hacer más de medio metro de diámetro, pero su largada parecía infinita. El aire era rancio y estancado, podía sentir su pulso en la temple mientras su respiración se volvía más rápida por la falta de oxígeno. Estaba seguro que aquello se presentaba como una trampa mortal para cualquier que accediera en ella, pero no para Harry.

Una anomalía en el relieve de la roca llamó su atención.

El gravado de una serpiente encorvada hasta formar una espiral se dibujaba en la parte inferior de su derecha. La había encontrado.

- Ábrete.- ordenó en una lengua que no se asemejaba en la que siempre salía por sus labios.

Siguiendo su dictamen, la serpiente desapareció dejando un diminuto agujero que no tardó en ampliarse lo suficiente como para dejar una abertura que se internaba hacia las tinieblas. Harry se lanzó de cabeza por ella, seguido por los demás.

Un largo y sinuoso tobogán se fue abriendo paso frente a su mirada. Podía sentir la lisa superficie bajo su cuerpo, en una posición vulnerable que le exponía a cualquier herida por una pequeña prominencia, por más insignificante que resultara. Temía que terminara por romperse la cabeza al llegar hasta el final del túnel, quizá debería haber intentado lanzarse con los pies por delante. Pero algo le había dado a entender que avanzar, aunque fuese medio metro más, le habría ocasionado la muerte.

Después de lo que le pareció un minuto entero de recodos y caída continua, la pendiente empezó a suavizarse hasta convertirse en un suave descenso. La superficie se alisó al salir de la cañería abriéndose en medio de una sala iluminada ahora por el chico. Con resolución y conocimiento, se apresuró a despejar la salida y resguardó el lugar desde el sucio suelo, sintiendo como su estómago aún permanecía encerrado en la montaña rusa.

La estancia tenía cierto aire familiar… Las paredes estaban húmedas y viscosas, con cientos de hongos verdes adheridos al muro, amantes de la oscuridad y el aire de los viejos andares.

Los hombres salieron uno tras otro, todos siguiendo la misma posición con la que el chico había estado momentos antes. Al verle, se apresuraron a levantarse no sin antes tomarse unos agradecidos segundos para recomponerse. Harry seguía observando el lugar con creciente aprehensión. Al parecer, estaban en lo que parecía un viejo pozo. En ningún lugar podía entrever una salida y lo que debería haber sido el techo permanecía fuera de su mirada.

- Buscad un relieve con forma de serpiente.- les dijo con un susurro que resultó perfectamente audible.

Movió la varita con ligereza haciendo que la magia limpiara un poco el lugar, era imposible poder ver algo entre toda aquella suciedad. No esperó que su hechizo activara la siguiente puerta. Con un resplandor verdusco, el nuevo relieve se delató frente al chico.

- Divídete.- mandó de nuevo en el mismo siseo.

Como si un rayo hubiera descendido de las nubes, el relieve, junto con toda la pared, se partió en dos.

La tierra tembló como si unos invisibles engranajes se empezaran a mover tras siglos en desuso. Una enorme puerta se abrió delante de los sorprendidos hombres, abriendo una abertura de más de cinco metros de altura por dos de anchor. Al otro lado, un par de columnas con forma de serpientes con las fauces abiertas se presentaron para dar paso a la gran sala que ahora ya identificó como la gran Cámara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

12


	25. Traición

Ésta vez debo decir que me he sentido un poco mal al recibir tan pocos reviews, en realidad tan sólo uno, pero bueno… supongo que debéis estar colapsados de trabajo o bien demasiado entretenidos leyendo el libro oficial, así que…

**Paty:** bueno, aquí tienes la continuación! Gracias por haberme escrito, aunque sea por decir alguna que otra chorrada, pero la verdad es que ayuda, y mucho. Espero que el capi nuevo te guste, pues te lo dedico a ti. Nos vemos!

Es casi la una de la madrugada pero, teniendo en cuenta que recién he terminado de escribir el capítulo y que he tenido una semana de inspiración nocturna, he decidido colgarlo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué? Pues, básicamente, pq el finde no voy a poder, y tb pq quizá tarde un poco más a poder volver a subir el siguiente cap debido a que ahora me van a matar con trabajo. Además, voy a empezar el PFC (Proyecto de Fin de Carrera) ya, así que… en fin! Intentaré seguir cuanto antes, lo único que pido a cambio, y que me parece que no es mucho, es que me dejéis algún que otro review, aunque sea por decirme que no os gusta o que "hola, adiós". Ayuda ver que seguís aquí, o que os importa ni que sea un pokito, lo suficiente como para clicar en "go" y dejarme esas dos palabras.;)  
Ale, nos vemos!

-Ithae-

PD: Por cierto, el sexto… realmente no puedo decir que me ha gustado mucho, ha sido uno que, bueno… no es el más largo, ni el de mejor contenido (por escoger me quedo con el 3 o el 5). El romance para mí sobraba, y se ha pasado con lo del pasado de Tod. Y, bueno, qué decir sobre el final… me ha parecido un poco rápido. Otro día seguiré hablándoos más, pq ahora tengo el cuello agarrotado (cómo no), aunque agradecería vuestra opinión al respecto. Aunque seguro k nadie me dice nada pues ya os pregunté lo de Salazar y aún estoy esperando…

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Traición**

Los tres hombres anduvieron cautelosamente detrás del chico quien, a diferencia de ellos, se mostraba resuelto y altivo, sin ningún miedo aparente al lugar. Pero no podía engañarse. Aún cuando no sentía temor, algo de lo que incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo, podía notar la humedad calándose en su cuerpo a pesar de la magia que obligaba a protegerle con un cálido manto. Tuvo que cerrar con fuerza sus puños para evitar temblar por aquella saturación del ambiente, odiaba pensar que los demás pudieran verle en un acto de semejante debilidad por más natural que pareciera. Pero aquello no era lo único que podía sentir en el aire.

Una fuerte presión les dificultaba el paso e impedía que respiraran con normalidad, como si hubieran subido a más de tres mil metros de altitud, donde el corazón late más deprisa para llevar el vital aire a todas las partes del cuerpo en un afán de supervivencia.

Se encontraban en un recodo medio escondido tras un par de columnas que llevaban directas hacia la gran estatua del oscuro fundador. Y, aunque sólo fueran capaces de entrever sus pies al completo, la escultura en piedra conseguía infundirles un respeto y temor reverencial que les obligaba a ser cautos con todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Ninguno de ellos había entrado antes allí, se podían considerar afortunados de ver la obra de su ídolo más preciado.

Harry se adelantó a los demás andando por el pasillo dando la espalda a la gran figura eterna. Intentaron seguirle, pero una fuerza más allá de su poder les retuvo. El chico no le hizo falta sentir su exclamación de sorpresa y frustración para comprender que acababan de topar con la barrera que antaño invocó en un deseo de protección. Ningún mortífago u mago del mal podría traspasar nunca su muro, aunque él era una clara excepción. Él y Malfoy. No había pensado mucho en la causa de que su hermano pudiera eludir aquél poderoso hechizo capaz de detener al mismísimo Lord Oscuro, pero supuso que si él era su creador, cualquier afín sería capaz de cruzar la barrera. ¿O era por qué él había dado su aceptación? No importaba, fuera como fuere, ahora debería eliminarla.

Había algo distinto ésta vez. Mientras que antes le había recibido con calidez y reconocimiento, ahora todos aquellos sentimientos no aparecieron. En vez de todo esto, un malestar permaneció en él, como si su nueva posición junto a las tinieblas hubiera hecho que apareciera una duda y desconfianza en la magia que rodeaba la zona, como si fuera un individuo con una inteligencia y moral, como si se debatiera entre su razón de existencia y su lealtad al creador.

Sin poderlo evitar, pensando en aquella última posibilidad y apartando de él las sensaciones molestas que invadían su cuerpo, Harry sonrió con amargor.

- Bien pequeña…- murmuró con suavidad, lejos de los demás que le miraban inquisidoramente.- …nos volvemos a encontrar. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas un poco?

Extendió las manos enfrente y cerró los ojos alejando de él toda imagen, todo pensamiento. No quería crear oscuridad a aquellos que pudieran estar viendo lo que él mismo veía, pero no tenía otra opción, le resultaba imposible concentrarse en lo que debía hacer sin provocar aquella pequeña interrupción, sólo esperaba que no durase mucho. Se centró en la imagen que deseaba y pronto captó aquella conocida energía rodeando sus dedos extendidos en reconocimiento. Le agradó su contacto.

Al igual que si estuviera con los ojos completamente abiertos, Harry podía verse dentro de una enorme burbuja dorada que iba más allá de aquellos muros fríos y sucios de piedra, cubriendo al completo el espacio, tanto en el aire como bajo tierra. Se sintió orgulloso de su creación por su efectividad y belleza, aún recordaba como había alejado al maestro en el verano anterior, hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo. Tener que destruirla le entristeció. Sin saber si aquella sensación de curiosidad que de pronto emanaba hacia él era o no de la magia, empezó a hacer planes con frenesí, buscando una salida a todo aquello capaz de ayudarlo a solucionar el embrollo en el que andaba metido. Era verdad que habían entrado en aquella aventura alocadamente, sin tomar ningún seguro o nada que les asegurara una salida medianamente aceptable, al igual que también era cierto que no tenían ningún plan previsto o una visualización de cómo terminaría toda aquella misión, pero… si al menos pudiera encontrar algo que asegurara que todos sus intentos no terminarían por ser inútiles… si consiguiera algo, lo que fuera, que le asegurara que su riesgo había valido para algo…

_"Pequeña… necesito tu ayuda."_ se dijo esperando que su plan funcionara.

Volcando sus deseos y pensamientos, se dispuso a trabajar con la magia que componía aquella fortificación. Sin embargo, impresionado se dio cuenta de que nada podía modificar con su fuerza pues, mientras que la energía que le rodeaba despedía una confortante luz entre dorado y mil colores, su magia era negra. Estilizados y harmoniosos hilos oscuros salían de él y enseguida desaparecían entre todo aquel ambiente de pureza y resplandor. Temió que al final lo único que pudiera hacer fuera destruirlo, le dolería obligarse a hacerlo además de agotarlo expulsando casi todas sus fuerzas.

Por unos instantes se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer o como seguir.

_"Vamos… ayúdame un poco…"_ imploró deseando que sus pensamientos pudieran ser escuchados. Y, al parecer, así fue.

Al principio parecía que dudaba pero, tras una corta indecisión, aquella energía que antaño le había rodeado formando parte de su propio cuerpo ahora empezó a modificarse frente al agradecido chico siguiendo todas sus órdenes.

La hasta ahora visible esfera dorada empezó a perder consistencia, como si alguien hubiera disminuido su fuente energética. Pero a Harry no le pasó por alto comprobar, dentro de aquél estado de percepción, como las capas superiores ganaban dureza al concentrar toda su fuerza en ellas.

_"Gracias, princesa."_

Suspiró agradecido al abrir de nuevo los ojos. La sensación de incomodidad desapareció por completo, aligerándole también de la presión que había estado comprimiéndole hasta entonces.

Sin dirigir ninguna palabra a los demás, volvió a reemprender la marcha.

Recordaba todo el camino como si fuese ayer la última vez que había pasado por allí. Era una sensación extraña. Las puertas se iban abriendo a sus órdenes dando lugar a un nuevo espacio, cada uno distinto y similar a la vez del anterior. Pronto, mucho más rápido de lo que le parecía recordar, llegaron a la tubería que llevaba hacia los lavabos donde residía Myrtle. Se detuvo.

- ¿Es ésta la entrada?- preguntó Rookwood al llegar junto a él, quien afirmó con un cortante gesto de cabeza.- Colagusano, te toca.- dijo al hombre más rezagado de todos.

Con un sonido similar a un latigazo en el aire, el encorvado hombre desapareció bajo los ropajes negros saliendo de bajo ellos en forma de rata con una de las patas plateadas. Harry le miró con clara repugnancia y se apresuró a apartar la mirada a con miedo de que su odio pudiera ser percibido por los demás creando una oleada de desconfianza y duda.

- ¡_Serpensortia_!- murmuró moviendo la varita. De la punta, una preciosa y estilizada serpiente negra se deslizó hasta el suelo, donde quedó estática de frente a él.- _Vigílale. Y si hace algo extraño, mátale._

De un salto, la rata se apartó del silencioso reptil.

- Te ayudará si ocurriera algo.- dijo cortante en modo de explicación.

Tras un chillido leve que mostraba su miedo al animal sin patas, la rata emprendió su frenética carrera hacia la gran tubería por donde ambos terminaron desapareciendo.

Los restantes, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a sus manos. Harry les imitó. Exclamaron al unísono el hechizo que les transformaría los dedos en acochadas almohadillas capaces de pegarse sobre cualquier superficie. Y, uno tras otro, empezaron a escalar por el interior del canal donde segundos antes habían desaparecido los dos animales. Debían hacer un gran esfuerzo por levantar todo el peso del cuerpo con sólo sus brazos, hasta que no decidió ayudarse impulsándose con las piernas extendidas a los lados haciendo de tope, Harry tuvo que rebufar un par de veces lamentándose su baja fuerza física.

- ¿Potter, ves algo ya?- dijo Lynch debajo de él, y aunque apenas fue un susurro, Harry pudo sentirlo con perfecta claridad.

- No aún.- remugó haciendo fuerza hacia arriba.

Le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo, estuvo tentado de quitarse la máscara de encima pues no hacía sino que empeorar elevando el calor que sentía, pero se abstuvo sabiendo que aquello era lo que menos podía hacer. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita salida?

Diez, quince… hasta que no llevaban cerca de veinte minutos escalando, no consiguió ver lo que tanto ansiaba. Una nueva cañería se abría a su derecha, apartándose de la ramificación principal.

Con un último esfuerzo, se introdujo por ella lanzándose en un agradable ascenso. Habría gritado de alegría al sentir el aire frío, sin importar el olor a cerrado, que removía sus ropas enfriándole el cuerpo mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su corazón. En poco menos de un minuto llegaron al final, donde volvía con un nuevo ascenso, ésta vez mucho menos pronunciado.

La subida terminó en una gruesa tapa metálica que cubría la salida. Harry volvió a ordenar su abertura, y, como un reloj al que dan cuerda tras siglos sin usar, los engranajes empezaron a rodar apartando la pesada losa de encima de sus cabezas. Al otro lado, un enorme espacio oscuro se mostró frente a ellos. El suelo, húmedo y lleno de hojas caídas, y los enormes y tortuosos troncos, les presentaron un bosque en tinieblas.

- Dónde coño…- gruñó Rookwood levantando su varita.

El ruido del viento moviendo tétricamente las hojas de los traicioneros arbustos y las ramas de los altos árboles, proporcionó a Harry su oportunidad. Se agachó con rapidez y, antes de que fueran capaces de reaccionar, les dejó a ambos inconscientes sin que llegaran a percatarse de lo que había sucedido. Sus cuerpos se desplomaron al suelo dejando caer la oscuridad con su derrumbamiento.

Sin moverse, intentando escuchar los ruidos del bosque, el chico se mantuvo estático buscando sus respiraciones, constantes y lentas.

Invocó un par de cuerdas y se aseguró de que quedaran bien maniatados. Así, tras guardar sus varitas bajo la túnica, removió la magia que impregnaba el lugar deshaciendo la ilusión que permanecía a su alrededor. Lo que antes era un gran y tenebroso bosque, ahora se mostraba como una gran pradera de hierba. Detrás mismo, la muralla del castillo se levantaba con majestuosidad. Tuvo que lanzarles un hechizo de camuflaje para que nadie pudiera ver los dos cuerpos atados e inconscientes junto a la fachada de piedra.

No esperó ni un segundo. No tenía ningún remordimiento por aquellos dos hombres, ningún sentimiento que le hiciera vacilar, nada que entrometiera sus pensamientos que le llevaban a una acción inminente. No había tiempo que perder.

Sigilosamente, dejando sólo una brisa tras su veloz paso, fue acelerando sus movimientos por el cómodo terreno. El césped amortizaba sus pasos confundiéndole con un susurro del viento. Como un felino negro de ojos verdes acechando en la oscuridad, Harry consiguió llegar hasta la gran puerta que daba la entrada al castillo. Estaba abierta, como ya suponía. Podía incluso sentir unas explosiones en su interior y, encima de todos aquellos torreones, bailando más reluciente incluso que las estrellas, la estremecedora Marca Oscura danzaba con sorna y conquista, alegre de por fin poder brillar sobre Hogwarts, su más preciada presa.

Se detuvo.

Lentamente, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, Harry se introdujo en la gran entrada, donde un aire de destrucción rodeaba la gran puerta que daba al interior del comedor. Por el estado, supuso que la lucha se había iniciado al interior de la sala, donde los intrusos habían irrumpido la tranquilidad del lugar. Sintió un par de maldiciones seguidas por unos gritos y, de nuevo, silencio.

Conservando la calma en la fría lógica, se detuvo a analizar la situación.

Sabía que dentro del Gran Comedor había gran parte de los hombres además de su señor. Además, según el movimiento y las secuelas que habían dejado en la estructura del castillo, supuso que las fuerzas de contraataque y defensa de la escuela se encontraban también en aquella estancia. ¿Suponía eso que Dumbledore, principal opositor, estaría también allí? Por el silencio y el poco movimiento que de pronto inundaba el ambiente, podía ser que estuviera en lo cierto. Sin embargo, no podía actuar con suposiciones si quería evitar el fracaso, o al menos, la muerte. Conocía parte de los planos del Maestro… habrían también otros hombres repartidos por el castillo, guardando a los alumnos en sus casas… no podía hacer nada por ellos. Si realmente habían captado algo de lo que les había mostrado, deberían también haber puesto buenas defensas en los puntos más débiles, los alumnos.

Tomando la decisión con un suspiro de relajación y aplomo, decidió salir de entre las sombras para dejarse iluminar por el interior de la sala.

Creía que cualquier cosa que viera le iba a dejar indiferente, se había asegurado de que así fuera. Pero, con sólo entrever levemente el escenario antes de que nadie pudiera percatarse de su presencia, se sobresaltó al ver el nuevo aspecto del comedor.

Las mesas habían sido destruidas casi al completo, las paredes presentaban grietas y golpes por doquier, víctimas de violentas explosiones y ataques. Incluso el gran techo siempre reflejo del cielo exterior, ahora se mostraba como un grupo de arcadas de piedra algunas de ellas medio derruidas. Bloques de roca que antes vivían en las alturas reposaban ahora encima de bancos troceados y partidos. Y, al centro de toda aquella destrucción, un grupo de víctimas yacían inertes al suelo, esparcidas por la sala.

Harry se dio un par de segundos para recuperarse antes de entrar finalmente, haciendo que numerosas miradas se clavaran en él. Algunas aterrorizadas y otras indiferentes, sólo un par de ojos rojos sonrieron al reconocer su presencia.

Andaba con paso resuelto, sin vacilar. Y aún la aparente concentración hacia el hombre que gobernaba al grupo, analizó todos los elementos que participaban en aquella partida por el momento tan desigual. Un grupo de chicos estaban atados y arrinconados a un lado del comedor, mientras sus guardianes vigilaban, entre risas y golpes, que allí seguirían sin causar ningún otro problema. Evitó detenerse en identificar cada uno de los individuos, pero no le pasó por alto autentificar a Draco entre aquellos cuyas máscaras les cubrían el rostro.

Llegó junto a su señor, quien sonreía abiertamente al chico con creciente diversión mientras seguía apuntando a alguien a quien Harry no miró aún saber su nombre.

- Señor…- dijo inclinado con una reverencia. Sabía que no iba a preguntarle por sus otros compañeros pues tenían órdenes directas de dedicarse a guardar el castillo de posibles refuerzos.

- Has abandonado tu puesto.- dijo en un susurro.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, mi señor.- su voz, sumisa y serena, carecía de sentimientos, perfectamente modelada y controlada.- Sólo deseaba estar presente en la afrenta.

El Lord hizo el gesto de levantar una ceja con incredulidad, aunque en sus facciones blancas no había ningún rastro de pelo. Sabía que, a pesar de que estaba eufórico por el momento y la ocasión que se le presentaba ante él, debía ir con extremo cuidado con sus palabras y movimientos para evitar levantar la menor duda.

- En éste caso… ¿por qué no te quitas la máscara… Harry?

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al sentir su nombre.

Por un momento dudó. Había visto un temblor en la mano del hombre que permanecía en silencio bajo la magia de Voldemort, como si al sentir el nombre del muchacho hubiera hecho desfallecer su fuerza y voluntad. Observar aquello le estremeció. Sabía que, tan pronto como hiciera lo que le había ordenado, la fuerza que hasta ahora mantenía firme al hombre se desvanecería al verle, como si el sólo hecho de confirmar de primera mano lo que ya sabía tuviera que llevarle a su propia muerte.

Exclamaciones, lloriqueos, susurros y maldiciones se oyeron desde aquellos que permanecían cautivos, seguidos por carcajadas y ataques de sus agresores. Una oleada de cólera y tristeza se expandió por sus caras, haciendo que, mientras en unos crecía fuerza, en otros naciera la desesperación.

- Como habrá visto, mi querido Dumbledore, su fiel Harry Potter ha dejado de servirle para unirse a mí. Seguro que ya lo sabía pero… ahora que lo ha visto con sus propios ojos dígame… ¿qué se siente al saber que será tu fiel subordinado quien acabe contigo?

Después de lo que le parecían años, Harry volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos azules que brillaban tras las gafas de media luna. A diferencia de antaño, carecían de aquella vida y alegría que tanto le habían sorprendido, ahora eran tristes, cansados, apagados y con un sentimiento de súplica que impregnaba su mirada.

Harry no estaba preparado. Lo comprendió al sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, como sus nervios se tensaban y su aplomo y decisión se venía abajo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Aunque su plan original era llegar hasta Dumbledore para poder crear una buena defensa y regresar junto a las filas de la hermandad para atacar desde el interior, haber retardado tanto su ascenso le había llevado a una demora que le obligaba a replantear sus movimientos. Pero… ¿es que habían llegado a tener algún plan? Si hubieran conseguido llegar junto al profesor, convencerlo hubiera sido un reto, y más sin llegar a ser descubiertos. Y en caso de no lograrlo, sólo su propia rebelión habría conseguido desequilibrar las fuerzas permitiendo que la entrada de los defensores fuera efectiva.

Pero ahora no estaban en ninguna de las dos situaciones. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si atacaba a Dumbledore iba a terminar con la única esperanza de victoria para Hogwarts, y si no lo hacía, todos ellos iban a morir. Así pues, hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograría nada…

- Adelante, Harry… mátalo.- el chico levantó la varita apuntando al viejo hombre.- Mátalo para sobrevivir…- susurró a su oído.

El silencio era asfixiante.

_"Ya no puedo sobrevivir… no hay marcha atrás. He atacado a dos hombres, he planeado el fracaso de ésta misión dando información al enemigo… he traicionado al maestro…"_ Mirara como lo mirara, la muerte se había vuelto de nuevo su compañera. Pero… ¿iba a verla tan pronto?

- ¿A qué esperas?- siseó con impaciencia entrecerrando los ojos.- ¡Mátalo!

Peligro. Todos sus músculos se tensaron al reconocer el peligro que aquella mirada roja le advertía. Ya no importaba lo que hiciera, sino que se apresurara.

¿Qué hacer?

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del exterior detuvo cualquier pensamiento de los que residían en la sala, mirando alrededor tras un leve temblor de las paredes y el mismo suelo. Nadie movió ni un músculo. Pero, de nuevo, el trueno retumbó ésta vez con más violencia, haciendo desprender alguno que otro pequeño pedrusco de la estructura rota.

- ¿Pero qué…?- exclamó uno de los hombres.

El estallido de rocas saltando por los aires al explotar la pared que daba al exterior les obligó a reaccionar cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos como medianamente pudieron. Harry no tuvo tiempo para intentar ver entre la nube de polvo cuando un poderoso bramido retronó en sus oídos taladrando los sensibles tímpanos hasta el punto de que pensó que iban a desgarrarse de dolor.

Un resplandor creció entre la espesa niebla abrasando el aire que le rodeaba, un poderoso rayo de fuego nacido de las fauces mismas de un ardiente volcán, un proyectil mágico letal cuya velocidad daba poco margen al razonamiento. Así, en un instinto natural perfeccionado con los años de continua lucha y entrenamiento, los dos hombres que permanecían silenciosos aunque estupefactos a su lado se apresuraron a invocar sus propias defensas: uno desapareció del lugar que antes ocupaba por algunos metros más allá mientras que el otro se protegía tras una burbuja blanca. Harry no hizo nada de aquello. Como si ya fuera algo ensayado, se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando el candente ataque por los pelos, cayendo con la varita enfocando justo de donde provenía aquella fuerza destructiva, y se mantuvo medio agachado preparado para levantarse y correr.

El rugido que respondió a la explosión tras su espalda que abrió un nuevo hueco en la sala, le ensombreció sus facciones.

Una criatura feroz y salvaje se lanzó directa hacia el chico sin importar las miradas incrédulas y horrorizadas de la mayoría de los que aún permanecían en una estúpida pose de protección. Como si se hubiera vuelto loca, empezó a lanzar coletazos y potentes zarpazos sin tregua alguna, haciendo que los movimientos del muchacho se volvieran frenéticos y casi imperceptibles, parecía mentira que fuera capaz de esquivarlos todos. Pero así era. Al igual que un experto espadachín frente un combate, Harry se movía con concentración y precisión alrededor del animal, saltando, esquivando, defendiendo y, en el menor de las veces, atacando sin muchos resultados. Las ruinas le proporcionaban valiosos escondites, pero también le dificultaban sus movimientos haciendo que algunas veces se convirtieran en esquivos fallidos, recibiendo algún que otro arañazo cuyo escozor le hacía castañear los dientes con dolor.

- ¡Detente¡Detente, maldita lagartija!- exclamó en aquella lengua reptiliana que sólo él y su maestro pudieron comprender.

Pero el enorme dragón siguió atacando alocadamente, sin prestar el menor caso a sus palabras. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera capaz de escuchar o razonar, parecía que una ciega locura le hubiera poseído alejándole de él cualquier razón. Y lo peor de todo era que, si seguía así, terminaría por derrumbar al completo el gran comedor, enterrando bajo su destrucción a todos aquellos que aún permanecían cautivos bajo sus captores. Así pues, dejando por un momento sus objetivos, no vio otra salida que apartar aquella gran bestia del castillo, alejándola de nuevo al exterior. El cómo conseguiría reducirla, tarea nada fácil pues hasta entonces nunca había logrado más que algún que otro rasguño en sus lustrosas escamas, era cosa de otro cantar.

Dispuesto a apartarla de allí, se lanzó al suelo esquivando unos afilados colmillos que frisaban por arrancarle la cabeza con un solo mordisco, y apuntó al vientre del animal a sabiendas que, aún cuando su dureza era la misma, sus reacciones eran inferiores provocándole un punto ciego en su defensa.

- ¡_Levitae Ascend_!- dijo recordando la variable de aquél hechizo.

Bramando, el animal se levantó al movimiento de la varita del chico quien, entre jadeos, terminó por lanzarla lejos de allí. Se dio un par de segundos de respiro e intentó volverse a poner en pie a pesar de su agotamiento que ahora empezaba a hacerse cada vez más y más tangible.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó alguien no muy lejos.

Giró la mirada con dificultad y de pronto todo el aire escapó de su alrededor.

Un grupo de ruinas caía impune hacia el suelo amenazando en aplastar a un aterrorizado grupo de alumnos atados y heridos. No iba a estar a tiempo de detener aquellas pesadas rocas para salvarlos… Pero un par de hechizos se materializaron al aire creando un disco de luz que detuvo y desvió los peñascos que se precipitaban desde las alturas salvando a unos incrédulos jóvenes. Miró hacia uno de los mortífagos que mantenía levantada su varita apuntándoles y quien no tardó en deshacerse de la máscara que cubría sus facciones revelando a un serio Draco Malfoy quien mantenía alerta sus sentidos a sabiendas del ataque inminente que iba a recibir por aquél acto.

- ¡Traidor!- exclamó uno de los enmascarados al ver como desataba a algunos de los rehenes. Éste, junto con todos los demás, se lanzaron furiosos contra el joven quien cruzó una rápida mirada a su hermano antes de entablarse en una desigual lucha.

Ninguno de ellos tenía su varita, pero aún así se lanzaron ferozmente contra sus enemigos arremetiendo con puños y dientes, adueñándose de sus varitas con cada victoria. Sabía que aquella batalla no podía ser ganada si no iba en su ayuda, pero no lanzarse hacia la lucha que le pertenecía podía provocar la muerte de todos.

No se detuvo a observar como Dumbledore, quien había reaccionado junto a Draco, y su maestro regresaban de nuevo a su escaramuza mágica, sino que en vez de esto se lanzó por el agujero hacia los oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts donde el poderoso dragón se reincorporaba con lentitud atento a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Nos volvemos a ver… Shelyak.- dijo con calma.- ¿No vas a saludarme? Tu recibimiento no ha sido muy cortés…

Una bola de fuego fue la respuesta que recibió. La hubiera esquivado de encontrarse en otro lugar, pero hacerlo habría sido exponer de nuevo la muralla del castillo lo que habría terminado por terminar con la ahora peligrosa existencia del comedor. Así pues, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, concentró su energía para desviar la trayectoria del diminuto sol hacia el cielo nocturno.

- Has mejorado.- gruñó al fin.

- Así es.

- Pero no has escogido bien tu camino.

- No, quizá no.- murmuró a media voz.

- ¿Y ahora pretendes volver?

Harry no respondió. Por unos instantes se mantuvo en silencio, medio cabizbajo pero sin desviar la atención del dragón.

- No.- dijo al fin.- No pretendo volver.

- Entonces, no hay más que decir.

El dragón entrecerró los ojos, agachando levemente la cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo se flexionaba al igual que un felino preparándose para saltar.

- ¿Vas a matarme, Shelyak?- preguntó serenamente.

- Has decidido.

- Sí, lo he hecho. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a decidir.

- Tú no.

Con un salto, desplegó sus enormes alas y se lanzó en picado hacia el chico quien no se entretuvo a pensar, transportándose justo donde segundos antes había permanecido increíble animal.

- ¿Yo no, dices? Menuda excusa más ignorante.

Extendió los dedos, y expulsó una poderosa onda mágica que retuvo el avance del dragón lanzándole hacia atrás.

- ¡Deja de usar ésa maldita magia!- bramó con furia volviendo hacia él.

De nuevo, Harry lo volvió a repeler. Sin embargo el rugido de volvió cada vez más fuerte y feroz, arremetiendo con una locura salvaje, irracional, contra el sorprendido chico. No lo comprendía, de pronto, el animal parecía fuera de control y empeoraba con cada nueva embestida.

Harry sentía como sus fuerzas iban menguando, al igual que Shelyak. Aquello no era ya una batalla, sino una estúpida lucha sin ningún sentido, con el último objetivo de vivir antes que el otro. ¿Por qué¿Por qué debía terminar así? Él no quería dañarlo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, debía reconocer que se sentía apegado a aquél animal. Quizá por sus enseñanzas, quizá por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, o podía ser por el pacto mágico que los unía. No lo sabía, pero no deseaba su muerte, ni tampoco enfrentarse a él…

Una gota cayó en su mejilla. Apartó por enésima vez al dragón de él, y tomó un breve respiro antes de volver a protegerse. Sus movimientos habían perdido aquella vigorosidad volviéndose más cansados y pesados, dejándose caer casi por el mismo peso. Con un rápido movimiento, se quitó la pizca de agua que aún se mantenía en su cara, y le extrañó que no resbalara por su piel. Intrigado por el tacto del líquido que ahora tenía entre los dedos, Harry desvió su atención por primera vez.

Era sangre.

Alarmado, levantó la vista hacia el dragón que volvía a atacar desde las alturas, ésta vez casi en caída libre, como si hubiera dejado de controlar su vuelo. Tuvo que poner toda su voluntad para obligar a la magia a maniobrar, exigiéndole una vez más aquella infalible protección.

El dragón impactó otra vez, pero ahora soltando un gruñido con el golpe y cayendo inerte al llegar al suelo.

- ¡Shelyak… estás herido!- exclamó acercándose a él.

- ¡Vete!

- Pero… es sangre, estás sangrando… Déjame verte…

- ¡VETE!- su rugido, a pesar de impactar contra sus tímpanos con dolor, no le hizo recular.

- ¡No! Antes pienso echar un vistazo a la herida, con o sin tu consentimiento.- gruñó con furia.

Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose. No le importaban los ruidos que aún resonaban en la noche, restos de un combate que seguía desarrollándose detrás de las ruinosas murallas, en aquél momento, lo único que le parecía de más atención era el estado del dragón. Así pues, resuelto a mirar el tamaño de sus heridas, se acercó a él andando con resolución a pesar de encontrarse exhausto y casi ni fuerzas siquiera para andar.

Coletazos y gruñidos intentaron persuadirle de su retiro, pero no se dejó intimidar. Sabía que el animal estaba agotado e incapaz de golpear como poco antes había hecho.

Lo rodeó con cuidado a esquivar los débiles intentos de alejarlo, y se acercó junto a la ala derecha, cuyo ángulo al cerrarse no era normal. Tuvo que obligarle a extender mínimamente la extremidad para poder comprobar el estado de la herida. La membrana estaba desgarrada como si fuera una costura mal cortada. Pero no era lo único. Una fea y horrorosa mancha negra se extendía por su cuerpo como si fuera una gangrena que hubiera empezado por alguna pequeña herida sin curar.

- Shelyak…- susurró aterrado ante aquello.

Sus escamas, antes rojas y doradas, brillantes, enlustradas, pequeños espejos hechos con espejos de la luna, estaban ahora oscurecidas por aquella extensión de obsidiana negra robándoles toda su belleza. Toda su pata trasera, parte del vientre y del muslo superior estaban en el mismo estado, como una enfermedad en medio de su extensión por el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

El dragón no respondió. Ya no ofrecía ninguna fuerza, al igual que tampoco parecía importarle oponer resistencia, demasiado exhausto para seguir con la lucha. Iba a poner la palma de la mano encima aquella extrañilla superficie cuando el ruido de los combates le recordó que había algo más que debía hacer.

- Ahora vuelvo.- dio una ligera palmadita en la pata delantera que aún se mantenía en buenas condiciones y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar, se encaminó renqueante hacia el agujero que adornaba al comedor.

Gritos y explosiones seguían teniendo lugar, aunque ahora en menos cantidad pues muchos de los luchadores se encontraban inconscientes o demasiado exhaustos para seguir, a pesar de haber quien seguía mostrando combate con menguadas fuerzas físicas. Y, tal y como entrevió al salir, los dos magos seguían con su legendaria lucha, mostrando pequeños pero efectivos hechizos los cuales, utilizando poco poder mágico, conseguían resultados realmente increíbles.

El Lord, al igual que su rival, enseguida captaron su presencia. No les hizo falta las exclamaciones ni maldiciones que pudieran intentar lanzarle, su áurea era suficiente para delatarse con su propia percepción.

Harry levantó la varita hacia ambos y dejó que la energía fluyera interponiéndose entre los dos hombres. Dumbledore no respondió a la magia, cosa que permitió al Señor Oscuro una oportunidad para atacarle a traición, lanzándolo violentamente contra una de las paredes, donde resbaló hasta quedar medio tendido al suelo. Aquella acción permitió unos momentos de distracción para los demás quien, mediante hechizos ruines, consiguieron reducir a sus contrincantes.

- ¿Ya has terminado con el dragón?- susurró complacido aunque con un deje de sorna hacia el chico quien, sin inmutarse ante aquella victoria tan inesperada, se inclinó frente a su señor.

- No, maestro. Aún sigue vivo, pero su estado es lamentable.

- Entonces, termina con él.

- ¿Es necesario, mi señor?- preguntó con una penetrante mirada.- Hacerlo supondría mi propia muerte, si no me equivoco.

- Vamos, Harry, sabes que esto no son más que conjeturas.

- Al igual que vos, señor…- señaló con una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Yo también tengo un pacto que me une a ésa criatura. Matarla, al igual que matar a su serpiente, significa nuestra propia destrucción. No es ninguna conjetura, mi señor.

- No…- rectificó el Lord con una amplia sonrisa.- Ya veo que no lo es…

Abrió los brazos abarcando a todo el castillo con ellos en unas garras violentas, sangrantes.

- Míranos, Harry. Hogwarts… ¡Hogwarts! Al fin nuestra, después de tanto tiempo… Y Dumbledore derrotado, gracias a ti.- sus ojos, rojos y brillantes, le miraban con euforia y maldad, esperando el momento que al fin se presentaba ante él.- Celebraremos ésta magnífica y dulce victoria, pero antes… antes…- se giró hacia el viejo hombre quien empezaba a despertar, y rió con una risa estridente, fría e inhumana.- Vamos a darle una merecida despedida.

Apuntó la varita hacia el malherido profesor, haciendo caso omiso a las exclamaciones de los pocos que aún restaban conscientes, a la desesperación de sus miradas, a sus súplicas. Aquél era el momento que tanto había codiciado, por el que tanto había arriesgado.

- _Avada_… ¡_Kedavra_!

Conocía aquella luz verde, aquella presencia letal, maligna, aterradora. La conocía desde que tenía un solo año, desde que su madre, al igual que su padre, había caído bajo aquella maldición de la muerte.

- ¡No!

Extendió el brazo lanzando todo cuanto tenía, toda la energía que aún conservaba, lo poco que era capaz de utilizar. Sabía que su agotamiento podía ponerlo en peligro, apenas era capaz de dominar aquella magia que le ayudaba a mantenerse. Pero era la única esperanza, la única salida, lo único que podía hacer.

Sintió como todas sus energías escapaban de él y se lanzaban directas contra aquella luz, compitiendo en una frenética carrera por el aire. Sus fuerzas quedaron reducidas a nada, podía entender el sentimiento que experimentaba, como si alguien estuviera succionando su alma, toda su esencia hasta el punto que apenas quedaba más que la materia física, su cuerpo de huesos y carne. Pero, aún así, siguió expandiendo aquella energía lanzándola con urgencia hacia el punto de encuentro.

Ambas magias se encontraron. Por unos instantes, no supo muy bien como pues todo se confundía en un mar de color, le pareció ver como, en un poco distancia de fuerza, su ataque conseguía arrancar la trayectoria del hechizo letal haciéndole impactar contra la pared, destruyendo, así el último muro de piedra que aún se mantenía en pie.

_"Ahora."_

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad.


	26. El precio del poder

Increíble… me que quedado realmente sorprendida al ver tantos reviews…

**geLu:** sí, sí me acuerdo de ti (bueno, cuando he leído el anterior nick, claro). Pues la verdad es que el final no está cerca aún, pero sí más que antes, por supuesto. Me alegra que hayas dejado el review (casi por obligación, verdad?) y de saber que sigues aquí pq, sinceramente, creía que ya no seguías el fic. Comprenderéis que no soy adivina, si no decís nada es imposible que sepa nada de vosotros ;) Venga pues, espero que continúes leyendo y, de vez en cuanto, ve diciendo algo al menos para saber qué te parece y demás. Nos vemos!

**Paty:** jajajajaja, pues la verdad es que escribí el final en carrera. Escuchando la BSO de _The Bourne Supremacy_, os recomiendo ambas películas y su banda sonora, me empezó a dar caña. Por eso terminé tan pronto. Os habréis fijado con algunas faltas de ortografía (se ven que son de prisas), incluso sale el número de la pág del word XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como a mí pensarlo. A ver qué me dices de éste capítulo… Hasta pronto, chica!

**Agos Malfoy:** vaya, cuánto tiempo! Me estoy llevando una gran sorpresa al ver ya a dos lectoras que no creía que siguieran por aquí. Bueno, tú tranquila, saber que aún no te has hartado de mí ya me vale XD. En cuanto al dragón… mmm… creo que deberás esperar un poco más para saberlo (lo sé, soy mala, despiadada y cruel). Bueno, gracias por no abandonarme aún y hasta la próxima, que espero que no sea dentro de mucho ;) Bye!

**jim:** no importa, el gesto ya es de apreciar. Gracias por leer el fic y dejar un review para saber que lo haces (y que existes, tb dicho). Espero que continúes por aquí, bye!

**Lilita L2:** vols un final al·lucinant? Jajajajajaja, mmm… doncs espero que el que tinc pensat sigui prou gran com per deixar-vos a tots ben servits. Clar que no només preval la idea, sinó que també haig de ser capaç de narrar-ho amb fidelitat… espero aconseguir-ho! Mmm… d'això… no creus k llegir-ho tot amb dos dies és un tant exagerat? Jo he intentat tornar a rellegir-ho des del principi i haig de dir que m'he escandalitzat al fer-ho. O he evolucionat mentalment, o he millorat en redacció (les dues serien possibles) XD Doncs apa, et deixo per avui o no penjo el capítol. M'ha agradat trobar-me a una més d'akí (ja no llegeixo fics per falta de temps, pro quan ho feia hi havien bastants escriptors catalans per aquí, tot i que seguia històries indiscriminadament), amb en Marc i en Lladruc ja en sou tres. Així que… fins aviat!

**pedro:** me quedé un poco impactada al leer tu review, supongo que porqué parece un telegrama por su continuidad. ¡No te lo tomes a mal, por favor! Es sólo que me ha sorprendido ;) Pero estoy gratamente agradecida de que hayas dejado un mensaje, aunque sea para saludar, así que muchas gracias!

**lolo:** aix… echaba en falta tus reviews, chica. No es por nada, pero hay unos cuantos que (supongo que pq sois más constantes o bien habláis más) conseguís hacerme sonreír con vuestros mensajes. Ver preguntas y comentarios agrada¿sabéis? Jejejeje Vamos a ver con tu rr… ¿Ya empiezas a cogerle cariño, eh? Si es que Draco es Draco… XDD Pero, admitámoslo, como el dragón no hay nadie JAJAJAJAJAJA Mmm… veamos, Hogwarts… no, en realidad no se sabe del cierto hasta que digo explícitamente que están frente Salazar Slytherin describiéndote la Cámara Secreta. Es entonces cuando el verdadero objetivo toma forma. ¿Y lo de desertar no te habías dado cuenta? Pero si lo hablan… (capítulo 23 y adelante) En lo de la herida del dragón (uff… adoro esa criatura) pues no voy a revelártelo aún, pero tranquila que tampoco voy a haceros pasar más que uno o dos capítulos de espera. Sí, sí, los acontecimientos que sucedieron fuera de la propia lucha de Harry se revelarán en el siguiente capítulo. La esfera…. Bueno, creí que había dejado claro lo que hizo Harry en la Cámara cuando adelantó a los demás mortífagos (quienes no podían pasar la barrera). Allí cuento un poco lo que hace, pero no he dicho nada más sobre después, claro. ¡Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, no creo que los merezca… Pero, en fin, estate tranquila que de momento la musa da por más tiempo y, aunque el trabajo me está empezando a acosar, he decidido escribir cuando me venga en gana (y pueda, claro) pues aguantarme sólo consigue desconcentrarme más, voy el santo día pensando en la continuación! Así que, después de explayarme con tu review (cosa que me ha gustado mucho), me despido como siempre esperando verte pronto por aquí. Chao!

Uff… jajajajajaja, si os dijera que llevo cerca de una hora respondiendo los reviews no me creerías¿verdad? Pero no voy a negarlo, me ha encantado… tanto, que me parece que aún ser tarde, voy a meterme con el siguiente capítulo parando sólo para ir a cenar XDD (eso se describe como enfermedad mental).  
Bueno… antes de nada¡POR FAVOR, no me matéis! El capítulo es corto, lo sé. Lo he escrito dos veces entero, incluso el título ha cambiado. No creáis que es pq me apetecía (la verdad es que de haber quedado satisfecha a la primera ya estaría terminando el 27), si lo he hecho ha sido pq no había forma humana de que saliera como quería. He tenido que cortar aquí para poder separar las partes correctamente, de otra forma habría quitado importante a hechos que quiero que se mantengan en un status. Así que, a pesar de sus 7 páginas de word (8 contando los rr), casi todo es narración por lo que no quita que tenga mucho contenido. Espero que os guste pues es una de las partes que más me está costando narrar por su fragilidad (sería más fácil decirlo todo con 3 frases, poner todo acción, diálogos y fuera, pero entonces sería una chapuza de tres al cuarto). Decidme opiniones y preguntad en caso de no comprender algo (pero de lo que estoy contando, si pedís de más adelante no podré responder).  
Venga pues, a leer y hasta la próxima! Y muchísimas gracias a todos :)

-Ithae-

PD: Otra vez dejo el comentario del 6to para el prox capítulo XDD  
PPD: Miri, por favor, no me mates. (Lo mismo va para los demás!) ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – El precio del poder**

Voces, lejanas y confusas, hacían eco en su inconsciencia, martilleándole en una insistente llamada a la realidad. No importaba cuan cansado y exhausto se encontrara, como si mosquitos hubieran entrado en su cabeza, los ruidos siguieron azuzándole hasta que, con un gemido, empezó a mover los ojos bajo los pesados párpados. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguir mover aunque fuera un milímetro, distancia suficiente para que la apagada luz entrara por sus dilatadas pupilas obligándole a cerrar de nuevo la coraza ocular.

El ruido, como si se tratara de una radio mal sintonizada, iba y venía sin mejorar un ápice su entendimiento. De no parecer extraño, hubiera jurado que el emisor de voz carecía de suficiente energía.

Volvió a intentar observar el exterior cuando hubo un alto en el rumor, silenciándose de repente. Realmente intrigado por saber a qué venía todo aquello y reviviendo los últimos instantes que aún recordaba, Harry terminó por entreabrir los ojos.

Una inmensa losa cubría por completo su visión. Tosió al sentir el polvo entrar por su garganta en un intento de levantar la voz. Incluso tuvo que tomarse un tiempo antes de poder situarse, incapaz de terminar de comprender qué podía haber pasado.

_"¡Maestro!"_ pensó abriendo de repente los ojos de par en par. No le hizo falta pensar en nada más, ni siquiera se detuvo a reflexionar. Como si un relámpago le hubiera traspasado, el chico se puso en pie con rapidez, listo y en tensión, atento a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Ni el mareo ni el agotamiento le hicieron flaquear el poste mientras analizaba cada elemento, cada pulgada de suelo, incluso las diminutas motas de polvo que aún flotaban en el aire no escaparon de su atención. Pasó un buen rato antes de que cambiara su percepción de batalla a una de razonamiento. Algo no iba como debía.

- Pero…

No había rastro del castillo.

Estaba en medio de paredes derruidas, grandes rocas esparcidas por el suelo, antiguos componentes de lo que en otro tiempo debió ser una estructura fuerte y majestuosa. Incluso la hierba crecía bajo sus pies.

Sorprendido, reculó un par de pasas hasta topar con otra enorme piedra, gastada y ahora sin forma. ¿Dónde estaba? Era incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Y Hogwarts, y todos los demás? Le resultaba imposible entender lo que su mirada afirmaba¿qué pasaba? No había duda, en su memoria. ¡Estaba en Hogwarts, luchando! Entonces… ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Tras el impacto inicial, aún sin ser capaz de comprender nada, sobrepuso su sorpresa avanzando unos pasos hacia donde terminaba de despertar. La losa que antes había cubierto su vista seguro que debía tener alguna pista que le ayudara a comprender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo era posible?

_"¿Y si he sido trasportado? No recuerdo haber tocado ningún traslador…"_ se dijo agachándose frente a la gran roca. Pero incluso su tacto era real, completamente real.

Una pequeña cenefa desvió su mirada. Gravada en ella, los restos de una gárgola sobresalían entre toda la superficie lisa y, aún no ser más que la mitad del cráneo, a Harry le pareció ser capaz de identificar aquella roca como uno de los desprendimientos que había sufrido el Gran Comedor en la lucha que hacía poco había presenciado. Pero la hierba que pisaba no era ficticia… era como si el tiempo hubiera acelerado su marcha en aquél lugar, llevando junto a la naturaleza el recuerdo de un mundo pasado.

En alerta, agarró con fuerza su varita, confiando toda su vida en ella, y se arriesgó a examinar el lugar. Pero pronto detuvo su exploración. Aterrado, miraba a aquél instrumento mágico con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y la confusión. El frío agarrotaba sus músculos, aún cuando había intentado evadir aquél helor pensando en la impávida noche que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, ahora que había caído en aquella siniestra realidad y que todo parecía aclararse en su mente iluminándose como una única conclusión, era incapaz de esquivar lo que se le presentaba. La sensación que siempre le había acompañado con el contacto de su varita había desaparecido de repente, dejando nada más que el tacto simple de la madera.

Su corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que un escalofriante sudor empapó su espalda dando puerta abierta al arrogante frío. No sintió las dolorosas agujas heladas clavársele a la piel, al igual que no sintió las renovadas voces caóticas que volvieron a llenar el lugar pasando, tras un par de segundos, a otro silencio sólo roto por el aullido del viento.

Una mano, salida de la nada, le agarró el hombro sobresaltándole. A su lado, un hombre de pelo castaño algo canoso y con los ojos escondidos tras unos surcos de sueño que impedían ver sus reflejos dorados, le miraba entre sonriente e intrigado.

- ¡Harry!- aún decir su nombre con alegría, una inquietud se escondía tras su voz serena y firme.

Sin comprender de donde había salido, el chico siguió mirándolo confuso. Le resultaba imposible analizar lo que ocurría pues nada parecía tener sentido.

- Harry…- dijo ahora preocupado al no ver una reacción.- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado…

Parpadeando, intentó reafirmar lo que se suponía que estaba viendo. ¿Era Remus Lupin quien estaba junto a él? Volviendo a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, retrocedió con cautela, demasiado confundido para conseguir explicar lo que sucedía. ¿De dónde había salido? Aquello no era el castillo… al menos, no el mismo en donde había asaltado en combate.

- Oye… espera, tranquilo…

Pero Harry no era capaz de razonar con claridad, incluso la voz del hombre no parecía real entre todo aquél caos que inundaba ahora su mente.

Tropezó con otra pequeña ruina cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Apenas consiguió detener el golpe de la cabeza contra el resto de un llano suelo de roca, cuando advirtió que donde segundos antes había estado el hombre ahora no existía más que el aire.

Un grupo de voces volvió a él golpeando contra su cabeza con dolor. Les hubiera gritado que callaran si no fuera que toda la situación era demasiado confusa como para poder conseguir detenerse a pensar en nada más que no fuera el mismísimo caos irracional.

- ¿Estás bien?- de nuevo, alguien apareció del vacío agarrándole por las axilas e intentando ayudarle a reincorporarse.

El hombre que ahora le sostenía le miraba con verdadera ansiedad en su rostro. De tez oscura y mirada seria, auxilió al chico junto con Remus, quien volvió a aparecer a su otro lado, haciendo fuerza con el hombre que le parecía tan familiar. Tan pronto como volvió a estar de pie y el tipo dejó de sujetarlo, desapareció quedando ya sólo su ex profesor.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo!- exclamó fuera de sí.- ¿Qué es eso, una trampa del señor¡¿Qué pasa!

Remus le miraba ahora entre sorprendido y confuso, incapaz de comprender lo que decía, pensando, quizá, que los sucesos por los que había pasado habían terminado por agitarle más de lo que nunca había estado. No estuvo a tiempo de detener al muchacho en un brusco gesto por deshacerse de su contacto. Con una exclamación y apuntando la varita directa hacia el hombre que ahora no podía ver, Harry tensó todo su cuerpo con los nervios crispados en locura.

Ávido, observaba con salvajismo a su alrededor, blandiendo la varita de un lado a otro como si de una espada se tratase. Pero seguía sin ser capaz de ver a nadie más que a sí mismo entre toda aquella ruina, restos de una antigua construcción. Las voces que volvieron tras la pausa le hicieron gruñir con consternación, haciéndole huir del lugar medio a tropezones, sin importarle nada más que escapar de allí. No sabía qué buscaba, ni lo que deseaba encontrar en aquella fuga, ahora ya no disponía de un lugar al que llamar hogar… lo único que ocupaba su mente era el deseo de desaparecer, esconderse del mundo, de todo aquello que conocía. Porque lo cierto era que le temía.

Su flaqueza no le impidió seguir corriendo más allá de los desgastados muros, directo hacia un profundo y salvaje bosque. Y, aunque realmente no comprendía el motivo por el que huía espavorido de aquél lugar aún no ser más que un conjunto de restos históricos, algo le decía que debía salir de allí, alejarse.

Resbalando, consiguió llegar frente a los primeros árboles. Otro miedo se sobrepuso a él deteniendo su frenética carrera. El bosque que se abría ante él le impedía su entrada, como si una fuerza superior le impidiera entrar en busca de refugio o una escapatoria. No sabía qué, pero… ¿por qué el sólo hecho de dar un paso hacia allí le hacía temblar con violencia y anulaba toda su voluntad? Se hubiera quedado allí, estático frente a la barrera que le impedía seguir pero también regresar, cuando sintió el doloroso ruido acercársele por detrás, acelerando su respiración en audibles jadeos de pánico.

No lo dudó más. Haciendo acoplo de valor, se lanzó directo hacia el interior del bosque, adentrándose entre la espesura de los enormes gigantes que apenas dejaban pasar una pequeña brizna de luz lunar. Y no sólo ellos, gozadores del poder de las alturas donde todo lo veían, sino también las espinosas plantas cuyas ramas se extendían como tentáculos intentando cazarle en un abrazo letal.

Harry no se volvió a detener, demasiado asustado para detener aquella arriesgada travesía cuyo final no lograba visualizar. Hasta que, en un descuido, tropezó con una de las muchas raíces que sobresalían por el suelo como enormes puentes vivos y cayó de bruces al suelo. Medio a tientas, intentó reincorporarse a pesar de sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Se agachó con rapidez entre un hueco de uno de los milenarios titanes, y aguardó silencioso atento a cualquier sonido. Tras unos minutos, descansó la tensión que le mantenía aún en pie y se permitió un leve suspiro que pronto transformó en un gruñido al comprobar que la nariz sangraba con avidez. El dolor que le provocaba el simple movimiento le indicó que quizá estuviera rota. Así pues, haciendo un improvisado arreglo, se procuró un par de harapos que usó para detener el flujo rojo que manchaba su túnica.

Acurrucado con las rodillas contra su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol, Harry se sumió en una oscura soledad.

Se sentía perdido, derrotado, con la esperanza consumida en una opresiva desesperación y el corazón esclavizado por su propio temor. Y lo peor de todo era que su mente no lograba salir de aquellas tinieblas que la encarcelaban, ofuscando cualquier deseo de escapatoria. El frío, acusándole inclemente, le obligó a agarrarse con fuerza, con una ferocidad que demostraba hasta qué punto el fracaso había penetrado en él. Sus gestos, desesperados, tenían impresos el punto de bestialidad que domina ante el hostigo de la muerte. No estaba preparado para afrontar aquella pérdida, la pérdida de uno mismo.

Vio frustración. Frustración porqué tras su sacrificio, después de todo lo que había hecho por aquella arriesgada locura, no había conseguido nada. Ahora estaba perdido, sin ningún tipo de poder… no le hacía falta a nadie para que verificase lo que sus temores y la razón le confirmaban: ya no había magia en él. Lo había perdido todo. ¡Todo! _"¿Y para qué?"_ No había futuro, no había refugio, la única salvación había desaparecido con su elección. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía si había merecido la pena!

Soledad.

El frío y la soledad hacían una magnífica pareja, eliminando a su presa bajo un asfixiante sentimiento de mediocridad. Debilitándola en su propio desespero, convulsa entre espasmos de sufrimiento y terror. Y entonces, cuando los pantanosos mares de la desesperación dejaban ya sin fuerzas para resistir, un estremecimiento de ira y odio hacían temblar hasta la más férrea creencia de fe, volviendo la certeza en duda, el amor en rencor, la vida en muerte.

Aún cuando sabía que debía ofrecer resistencia a aquél pesimismo que le invadía con implacable efecto, su razón de lucha fue disipándose hasta desaparecer, ahogándose repentinamente entre las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perezosamente, casi a desgana, abrió los ojos. Deseó, aunque fuera en un pedido milagroso e imposible, que al abrirlos aquella realidad cruel en la que se encontraba no fuera más que una pesadilla lejana. Pero, como bien sabía, aquello no era más que un fantástico y absurdo sueño por el que no merecía la pena llorar. ¿Para qué engañarse?

El helor entumecía sus extremidades haciendo que un ligero movimiento fuera suficiente para causarle un agónico sufrimiento. Con una mueca salvaje y casi bestial, sonrió al recordar una situación no muy alejada bastante similar. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para evitar echarse a reír con demencia. Maldita su suerte, era realmente odiosa. Aunque¿por qué no dejaba de mentirse a sí mismo? Estaba asustado, aterrorizado, más espantado de lo que nunca en su vida había estado. Y la neblina que empezaba a cubrir el aire no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, dando un aire mucho más tétrico y espeluznante al lugar.

El inquietante conocimiento de que algo se acercaba tensó sus músculos.

Intentó moverse aguantando las ganas de rendirse bajo el dolor que le ocasionaba la acción, pero no consiguió nada más que crispar sus tendones al deshacerse del ovillo en el que había permanecido. La urgencia alentó sus movimientos, incitándoles a reaccionar, aún cuando el frío le hubiera paralizado por completo, dejándole en completa desprotección.

Cerrando las mandíbulas con fuerza, decidió ocultarse del peligro obstruyendo al sentido visual en un impulso primitivo. Una brisa glacial capaz de convertir el calor en roca, le rodeó con asombrosa rapidez. Harry, siguiendo el instinto de conservación, aguantó el aire en sus pulmones para evitar que se helaran con el contacto de aquél suspiro de la muerte.

Al igual que antes pero ahora rodeado de un silencio sepulcral, el chico pudo sentir el chirrido de unas respiraciones inhumanas, aterradoras. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por aquella intangible presencia. Una imperiosa necesidad de llenar de nuevo su cuerpo con aire nuevo le sacudió con violencia, pero su mente seguía resistiéndose a ello, más allá de la razón. Sin embargo, conocía sus límites.

Los suspiros, extasiados, crecieron en número y volumen, llenando cualquier espacio vacío que antes pudiera haber existido. Y, al fin, tuvo que abrir su protección para renovar sus agotadas existencias de aire.

Apenas hubo inspirado la primera bocanada de oxígeno, cuando un grito taladró su mente dejándolo casi inconsciente. Era agudo, profundo, eterno, como si alguien estuviera chillando a pleno pulmón dejándose su voz en ello, preso de un indescriptible dolor más allá de toda concepción. Harry ahogó un terrible aullido de agonía mientras, echado en el húmedo suelo de hojas y tierra, se contraía entre violentas agitaciones.

El constante grito era enloquecedor. Su mente perdía el sentido del razonamiento con cada segundo que pasaba, como si muriese una parte de él bajo una creciente perturbación que le sumergía en la demencia más absoluta.

Quiso cubrirse las orejas, gritar, patalear, escapar, suplicar… pero de nada serviría pues era en su interior donde la tortura estaba teniendo lugar. El peor lugar de todos, impidiéndole cualquier refugio donde descansar, sufocando cualquier resistencia que hubiera podido poseer.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó arqueando su espalda en una visión de maquiavélica crueldad, en una curvatura grotesca. Pero era incapaz de percatarse de aquello, anulado por el desvarío que colapsaba sus pensamientos y trastornaba sus sentidos. Ni siquiera fue capaz de desear el fin de aquel tormento porque el mero hecho de pensar iba más allá del incesante grito.

Ya fuera por la recién llegada suerte o porqué aquellos seres invisibles se habían cansado de su desgastado juguete, el martirio se cesó tan de pronto como había llegado. Sólo una leve variación en su tonalidad final había terminado por permanecer el la destrozada mente de Harry. Pero poco importaba ya. Su fin estaba cerca… pronto dejaría de sufrir.

El tiempo se detuvo. Nada de ruido, nada de dolor, ningún pensamiento o recuerdo volaría por su mente haciéndole cavilar durante largas horas de reflexión. Ya nada le afectaba, como si todo se hubiera quedado estático en un mundo oscuro, repleto de formas borrosas que se movían al compás de la respiración. Su corazón, al igual que todo el cuerpo, dejó de moverse, de palpitar con vida, congelado en su último estertor. No había amor, compañía, tampoco soledad. Era como un personaje gris, sin voz, nada más que un decorado apagado por el pasado, apartado al igual que un libro escondido en una biblioteca esperando que alguien, algún día, decidiera volver a abrirlo para darle vida. No pensaría, no sonreiría, no conocería… su vida, como una vela frente a un vendaval, ya no ofrecía resistencia.

Más allá de toda esperanza, como si los dioses hubiesen reescrito su camino dándole una segunda oportunidad alejándolo del descanso de la lucha, una luz blanca se propagó por el bosque retirando las tinieblas que se congregaban en un ritual de muerte. Las sombras desaparecieron, el dolor murió, el terror se diseminó. Y el tiempo, caprichoso en su eterna carrera, volvió a respirar.

Una nueva bocanada de aire se extendió por su cuerpo revitalizándolo. Su columna descansó en la mullida tierra que ahora parecía emanar algo más de calor, al igual que sus agarrotadas extremidades cuyos músculos relajaron la tensión dejándose caer sin resistencia alguna. El color, aún no volver a teñir su piel, pareció rodear a la extenuada figura. Respiraba con avidez, como si quisiera acumular tanto oxígeno como pudiera a con miedo de volver a perderlo. Su corazón, exhausto y enfermo, continuó con sus latidos inconstantes pero seguidos. Sin embargo, aún cuando todas sus funciones físicas volvieran a él, el dolor inflingido aquella noche superaba toda capacidad. Ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo.


	27. El terror de un nombre

¡Y aquí subo el 27! Sin embargo, antes voy a por los reviews.

**FFMania:** …me das miedo… mira que hablamos, pero chica, sigues dándome miedo. Y más ahora porqué sé que me vas a matar tras toda ésta espera y el resultado que os paso. Mejor conéctate y me chillas (suerte que son letras), no te preocupes que voy a hacer un hueco de dos o tres horas para leer tus quejas y reclamaciones. XD Aps, y no, Isa hace como un par de semanas que está desaparecida, me dijo que se iba unos días a Londres (menuda suerte). Supongo que no tardará en volver. Venga, amiga, un besazo!

**Jim: **gracias, pues la verdad es que que te digan que es un buen fic tras las amenazas de la loca que ha escrito antes que tú resulta de lo más gratificante :) Sigue por aquí!

**lolo: **bueno…. otra más que me odia XD ¿Terminaréis por montar un club que planea asesinarme? Jajajajajaja ;) Por Merlín, chica, me has dejado completamente alucinada. Creí que nadie comprendería nada del anterior capítulo aunque, para serte sincera, tampoco era tan difícil (o sí). Pero tú lo has acertado todo! En el capítulo no voy a entrar en detalles, odio repetir las cosas o explicar algo que ya se ha hecho aunque fuera desde otro punto de vista. Así, aclaro lo que sucedió pero sin llegar a esmerarme con muchas páginas pues Harry ya ayuda a llevar su punto de vista con la experiencia. Aunque… admitiré que un Harry loco no me desagrada… MUAJAJAJAJAJA! (Estate tranquila, no creo que algo así termine por suceder) Pues ala, aquí tienes la actualización del fic! Nos vemos, chica!

**pedro: **vaya, pues entonces gracias por adelantado por el review XD ¿No te ha quedado claro? No te preocupes, con sólo comprender las sensaciones que he intentado transmitir y la breve explicación de ahora, creo que te quedará todo claro. Aunque, por supuesto, aún hay cosas que se mantienen sin saber¿dónde estaría la intriga sino? Bye!

**Paty: **esto… ehem! Bueno… mmmm… yo no es que quiera, pero… jajajaja, tu lee el capítulo y dime si te dejo con tanta ansiedad, igual o más. XD No voy a decirte más a por miedo de delatarte algo, así que hasta pronto!

**Phanter:** ¿un/a nuevo/a lector/a? Me ha gustado tu observación, es algo que utilizo a menudo para comprobar mis pasos, o terminaría por desviarme demasiado afectada por las demás historias (incluso la oficial). A ver si sigues leyendo el fic, me interesará saber tus posturas frente a lo que vaya haciendo. ;) Dew!

**al: **jejejejeje, tómate tu tiempo (te lo digo yo que demasiado apurada voy últimamente para tan siquiera saber el día en que estoy). Lee el capítulo y, si aún tienes muchas dudas al respecto, pregunta e intentaré responder. Al fin y al cabo, sólo soy una aficionada que escribe por placer :)

Juer… no sé cómo lo hago, pero las respuestas me ocupan un montón…  
¡Hola a todos! Al parecer no soy la única que va ahogada con trabajo¿verdad? Me sorprendo a mí misma al ver que estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo con apenas un mes desde la última vez. A éste ritmo, no creo que llegue entera a los 30… ¡me matará un ataque antes! No podéis ni imaginar hasta qué punto voy estresada, en realidad creo que de no ser por el fic (escribir, vaya), habría terminado por tomar antiestresantes o algo parecido… será que no tengo a compañeros que están así. Insomnio, psiquiatra o pastillas, pocos somos los que vamos medianamente sanos XD (Sí, en esto me he puesto a estudiar. Soy idiota, lo sé). Y, bueno… si no me mata esto terminaréis por hacerlo antes vosotros, jajajajajaja! Como siempre, os advertiré un poco. El capítulo es algo más largo que los más recientes debido en gran parte al diálogo (18 pàg en tota, para quien desee saberlo). Me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, quizá por cómo voy o por la parte en la que me encuentro, no lo sé… sólo os pediré compasión. Agradecería que me dijerais si es correcto o algo flojo, si no lo habéis comprendido o no he entrado demasiado en cuestión (aunque también puede ser que sea algo hecho aposta).  
Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente (sobretodo pq sé que me pegaríais si lo hiciera), pero la verdad es que no aseguro nada. Tanto puedo estar llena de inspiración y me salto todo el trabajo desahogándome con esto, como puedo pasar días intentando escribir algo demasiado colapsada para dejar algo medianamente aceptable. La carrera me está pidiendo mucho y apenas logro a terminarlo todo y tener tiempo para respirar¡ni siquiera tengo los finde para hacerlo¿Sabéis lo que es estar los 7 días de la semana, 4 semanas cada mes, cerrada o en casa trabajando, o en la universidad estudiando/trabajando, o en el tren muriéndote de asco? Pues así estoy yo XD  
…Mejor dejamos mis penas… TOTAL! Que os quiero mucho y que si tardo no es pq lo deje, sino pq carezco de tiempo de dedicación. Así que… que os vaya todo muy bien y que disfrutéis de la vida ahora que podéis pq más adelante todo se reducirá a una monotonía de trabajo. (Vale ya con mi catastrofismo¡cómo estoy hoy!) ¡Venga, disfrutad del capítulo!

-Ithae-

PD: Vale, me parece que terminaré por dedicar un par de páginas la próxima vez para comentar el 7, pq paso de seguir postergándolo más. XD  
PPD: Uala… ya llevo casi tres años escribiendo por aquí… OO ¡Soy de las viejas!

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – El terror de un nombre**

Despertó envuelto en suaves sábanas que le cubrían con pulcritud, cubierto por la oscura noche sólo rota por tímidos rayos de luna que se reflejaban en el aire. Los pocos muebles se dibujaban con siluetas grises que apenas dejaban entrever su auténtica forma. Nada parecía ser capaz de romper aquella quietud en el viento, como si estuviera solo en la desconocida habitación, pero un silencioso ruido se mantenía estable golpeando cuidadosamente en sus oídos.

Ladeó la cabeza intentando observar con más detalle su alrededor, pero poco más logró averiguar entre las imágenes borrosas que se presentaban ante él. Se sentía demasiado cansado para permanecer consciente. Así, antes siquiera de conseguir ver más que pequeñas luces verdes y rojas parpadear entre la oscuridad, volvió a sumirse en un sueño reparador sin mundos fantásticos ni pesadillas que perturbaran las horas de descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El suave golpe de la puerta al cerrarse consiguió regresarlo a la conciencia, donde la luz diurna ahora debía inundar más allá de sus párpados, lejos del negror nocturno que entrevió la última vez.

La imagen ahora clara de una habitación se presentó frente a él.

Abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse al deslumbramiento de aquella luz. Se encontró echado en una cómoda cama con un par de barandillas metálicas que le protegían en los extremos superiores para evitar que cayera entre otras funciones mucho más importantes. Las sábanas, blancas y suaves, acariciaban su cuerpo que ahora vio cubierto por un pijama de un azul pálido que no era suyo. La habitación olía a analgésico algo disimulado por un perfume que, a pesar de ser débil, no escapó de su olfato por su familiaridad.

Intentó incorporarse, pero gruñó al sentir una punzada de dolor en su brazo. Intrigado, miró el antebrazo izquierdo donde una aguja se clavaba en su piel con un tubo transparente que transportaba lo que parecía un líquido sin color.

- No te muevas.- dijo alguien a su derecha.- No comprendo la medicina de los muggles, pero estoy seguro de que ésas agujas deben doler.

Sentado en una pequeña butaca que daba frente a la única ventana de la sala, había un chico sentado con un libro en su regazo que se giró al captar su mirada. Tenía un brazo inmovilizado con un pañuelo y un par de cortes por la cara que le medio sonreía en bienvenida. Vestía con unos tejanos azules, un yérsey negro y los zapatos también oscuros de piel. Su pelo rubio platino había perdido el toque de gomina para un pose más casual. Y su mirada, antes fría y calculadora, ahora tenía cierto matiz de calidez, algo que nunca antes había visto en ella.

- ¿Has dicho… muggles?- preguntó algo atontado. La cabeza parecía mucho más liviana de lo que había creído, sus pensamientos eran confusos y no conseguían permanecer coherentes en un mismo punto.

Una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años entró en la habitación con una carpeta en sus manos. Al verle despierto le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Me alegra que haya despertado, señor Evans. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?- preguntó dejando el dossier encima uno de los numerosos aparatos que parpadeaban a su lado.

- Pues… supongo que bien.

- Veamos…

Dejándose guiar por sus manos expertas, Harry dejó que la simpática enfermera le tomara la fiebre, comprobara su presión ocular y sanguínea, y verificara las indicaciones de los extraños aparatos, apagando un par de ellos tras el recuento.

- Parece que va mejorando… aunque deberá esperar un poco más antes de hacer un buen bocado.- tomó un par de apuntes más y añadió, antes de irse de nuevo:- Vendré a hacerle otra revisión dentro de un par de horas. Si necesita algo, lo que sea, descuelgue el teléfono y enseguida vendré. Mi nombre es Eleanor Cleaney¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, gracias.- respondió con educación.

- Descanse.

Cerró la puerta tras ella dejando de nuevo a los dos chicos solos.

- Simpática¿verdad?

- ¿Señor Evans?

- No te quejes, yo me llamo Wesson. A saber de donde habrá sacado ése estúpido nombre…- se levantó de la silla haciendo un par de vuelta para despejar sus piernas, y se quedó frente la ventana observando el día gris que amenazaba en romperse al otro lado del cristal.

- ¿No vas a decirme qué ha pasado¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo tras el silencio que había provocado al darle la espalda.

Draco se mantenía estático con la mirada más allá de la habitación, lejos de los pocos muebles que la llenaban, todos ellos perfectamente limpios y cuidados. Levantó el brazo derecho acariciando el tejido suave de las cortinas blancas que reposaban en cada lado de la ventana. Su gesto, mecánico y constante, terminó por un agarre casi salvaje como si fueran su único punto de apoyo.

- Esperaba que pudieras explicarme algo… ¿Es verdad que has perdido el poder?

Harry bajó la mirada hasta sus manos con el entrecejo fruncido. Sí, había perdido toda la magia que había en él, era incapaz de sentir nada de aquella energía que antes ostentó. Le parecía estar viendo un cuerpo vacío, sin vitalidad, un conjunto de huesos y carne que se movía como una marioneta se mueve bajo hilos invisibles. Se sentía sin alma…

Pero, si algo había conseguido con aquella preciada pérdida, era recuperar su entera movilidad. Aunque… ¿había valido la pena? Fuera como fuera allí estaba, un chico completamente normal, perfectamente común. ¿No era algo que deseaba con fervor?

- ¿Y qué si así fuera? No tiene ninguna importancia…

La fuerza con la que agarraba la ropa se detuvo repentinamente. Lentamente, como si le hubiera abandonado, dejó caer la mano dejándola colgar inerte. Si hubiera visto su rostro lo habría descubierto mucho más pálido y demacrado que nunca.

- Doce de cuarto, uno de quinto y tres de séptimo, entre ellos Patil y McMillan, que creo que conocías. Además de tres aurores y el viejo Moody.

- ¿Qué…?

- No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió. Una fuerte explosión impactó en el salón deteniendo todas las luchas. Sólo conseguí verte caer antes de que una enorme presión me lanzara de bruces al suelo casi matándome. Respirar me era imposible, y apenas lograba ver u oír nada de lo que pasaba. Lo que sucedió después es aún más confuso.- se sentó de nuevo en la butaca y le miró con curiosidad.- Al levantarte empezaste a actuar como un desequilibrado, mirando estúpidamente a tu alrededor y sorprendiéndote con ver a Lupin. Y entonces, sin entender el porqué, te pusiste a correr como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Pensé que te habías vuelto loco.

- Pero yo no estaba en Hogwarts…

- Ya lo creo que sí. Todos estábamos allí viéndote medio ido.

- No, aquello no era Hogwarts.

- Harry, si no llega a ser por Granger, los deméntores te habrían hecho el beso.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo ahora descolocado.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?

- Ella fue quien te encontró.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Según dijo, un unicornio le había llevado hasta ti. Como si aquellos borregos pudieran pensar…- gruñó irritado.

- No vas a tener celos de un caballo…- murmuró con inocencia.

Sin pensar, Draco cogió el libro y se lo lanzó enfadado en la cara, dándole en medio de la nariz.

- ¡Augh!

- Vaya, creía que ibas a esquivarlo…

El golpe le había hecho saltar un par de lágrimas de dolor, sintiendo como su cabeza se resentía por el impacto.

- ¡Joder, Draco, eso duele!

- Después de eso, Dumbledore te envió aquí diciendo que era el mejor lugar para esconderte.

- ¿En un hospital muggle?

- Míralo así: no tienes magia alguna, por lo que puedes pasar por un muggle perfectamente normal…- dijo pragmáticamente.- y nadie sabe que puedas estar aquí, menos aún si escondes tu nombre. Las únicas heridas que tienes son físicas, incluso se han creído que has tenido un accidente con… ¿cómo se dice?

- ¿Un coche?

- ¡Bah! Muggles…- exclamó moviendo la mano sana con desprecio.- No son capaces de ver la magia ni aunque se lo pongas enfrente la nariz.

- No deberías ser tan arrogante, Draco. Los muggles a quienes tan desprecias pueden ser mucho más fuertes de lo que los magos creen. Y ese menosprecio es el que terminará por echar a perder todo lo que el mundo mágico tanto protege.

Cerró el libro en su regazo y pasó la mano inconscientemente por las tapas leyendo el título _La hierba y el poder_.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? No creo que sea por gusto, has dejado claro que aborreces a la gente normal.- no quería seguir llamándolos muggles pues, haciéndolo, se sentía como si estuviera insultando a su propio yo.

- ¿Así que ahora yo soy el anormal?- comentó con amargor, a sabiendas de lo que significaba para Harry haber usado aquella palabra.- Bueno… no tengo hogar al que regresar ni familia con la que volver… y, además, soy un traidor tanto por los mortífagos como por el ministerio, así que dudo que ninguno de los dos quiera recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Vagabundear no es algo que me atraiga especialmente. Y, en fin, el único que ha despertado en un lugar similar eres tú, así que…

- Has decidido quedarte conmigo¿no?- finalizó.

- Algo así, sí.

Harry sonrió entre sorna i gratitud, sintiendo como una diminuta llama se encendía en su corazón volviéndole más liviano de lo que antes era. Era como sentirse, si no bien querido, sí necesitado. O quizá fuera más un sentimiento de proximidad y comprensión, de aceptación.

- No es verdad que no tengas familia.- dijo de pronto recordando algo.- Sirius era el primo de tu madre¿verdad?

- Sí, he hablado ya con Black.- murmuró ahora con timidez.

- ¿Has visto a Sirius?- no pudo evitarlo, por poco no salta de la cama para agarrarlo y obligarlo a hablar.- ¿Dónde, cuándo?

Justo iba a responder cuando alguien más entró en la habitación, como si su nombre le hubiera invocado rompiendo el espacio y el tiempo. Su mirada, gris y brillante, se iluminó al ver al chico despierto en aquella extraña cama que parecía tan incómoda. Vestía de forma casual, con una camisa de un platino oscuro, una americana abierta y los pantalones negros, todo él con aquel aire de misterio y sensualidad que le daban un toque de irresistible atracción.

- ¡Pero si ya estás despierto!- exclamó con jovialidad al verle.- ¡Pequeñajo, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Harry se dejó estrujar entre aquellos brazos que tanto había echado de menos sintiendo aquella sensación de cuando un padre abraza a un hijo prometiéndole eterna protección. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por resistir que alguna lágrima cayera mejilla abajo, temía mostrar sus verdaderas emociones como si hacer aquello pudiera dejarle completamente indefenso.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó alguien entrando poco después del hombre y cerrando con un rabioso golpe la puerta.- ¡Siri…! Quiero decir… ¡James¡¿Se puede saber qué ha querido decir aquél comportamiento en…!- se detuvo a media frase al entrever a Harry entre el hombre, quien no hacía ni caso de sus gritos.- ¡Harry!

Dio una potente colleja al hombre y lo lanzó a un lado sin ningún miramiento mientras se lanzaba hacia el muchacho quien apenas era capaz de comprender todo aquel amasijo de manos y gritos.

- Oh, Harry, cariño…- dijo mientras le estreñía en un abrazo mucho más maternal. Le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla y le sujetó la cabeza con calidez entre sus dos manos.- ¿Cómo te encuentras, estás bien?

- ¿Cómo quieres que se encuentre bien con tus apretujones?

Marla, con un gruñido, le lanzó el libro a la cabeza. De nuevo, la dureza del objeto hizo soltar un aullido de dolor al objetivo.

- Estaba tan preocupada…- volvió a envolverle con sus brazos mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos en una mezcla de tristeza y alivio.

- Vamos, Marla, déjalo ya… ¡Me has roto la cabeza! Por cierto… ¿qué es este libro?

- Es mío.- dijo Draco acercándose a él con lentitud.

- Ya veo que te gustan las pociones.- afirmó analizando con recelo el libro.- Nunca ha sido algo que me atrajera, aunque se me dieran bien.

- No le hagas caso, Draco. Ése hombre nunca ha sido bueno en pociones, le tenía una tirria especial.- comentó la mujer tras dejar un poco de aire a Harry.

El chico, que hubiera deseado estar algo más de tiempo acurrucado junto a su madrina, agradeció que la atención de todos se centrara en Sirius quien empezaba a recomponerse con la ayuda del joven Malfoy para evitar que sus ojos vidriosos le delataran. Su corazón latía con violencia, sintiendo como todo su ser se había convulsionado tras aquél recibimiento tan similar al del amor de unos padres.

- ¿Hace mucho que te has recuperado?- preguntó sonriéndole con cariño.

- No…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó de repente.- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo¡Nada-de-eso!

Sirius apenas había conseguido quitar más que una tercera parte de su varita de debajo la chaqueta que la mujer ya había entrevisto sus intenciones.

- Pero es que las sillas son muy incomodas… sólo será un poquito, nadie se va a enterar.

- No otra vez…- suspiró resignada.- ¿Y qué explicación darás a la enfermera o el doctor si entran?

- ¿Para qué está el _obliviate_, Marla?

- No me llames así.

- No voy a llamarte Alice. Ya me parece bastante vergonzoso el apellido.

- ¿Os habéis cambiado el nombre entero?- dijo por primera vez el paciente que parecía divertido por el espectáculo que le rodeaba.

- Sí. "Sirius" no es un nombre muy común entre los muggles. Ahora nos llamamos James y Alice Wesson, y él es nuestro hijo Harold. Y tú eres nuestro querido sobrinito.- sentenció divertida al ver sus caras.- Aunque me hubiera gustado tener a dos niños…

- ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó fuera de sus casillas. Harry supuso que aquello venía de un tema mucho más profundo al que su padrino negaba con fiera rotundidad.

- Oh, tienes un tío realmente tozudo…

- Yo soy un alma libre…

Marla levantó una de sus cejas con incredulidad y le miró con malicia.

- Seguro. Anda, ve a buscar un par de sillas.

- ¿Vais a tener un niño?- preguntó realmente sorprendido.

La reacción de cada uno de ellos fue tan repentina que cualquiera hubiera dicho que realmente eran una familia. Draco ahogó una carcajada en forma de una oportuna tos mientras giraba la cabeza para evitar que se viera su expresión contorsionada por el esfuerzo. Marla, a su vez, le miró son una sorpresa que enseguida se convirtió en una expresión de vergüenza y confusión conjunta. Mientras que Sirius se golpeó contra la puerta del armario creyendo que era la que daba al pasadizo.

- ¡Me alegro!

- No, espera…- dijo apurada su madrina.

El hombre terminó por corregir sus pasos mientras renegaba por el golpe consiguiendo salir por la puerta acertada. Ahora que hacía cuentas, ambos no debían tener más de treinta-y-ocho años, quizá ya era hora de que pusieran un poco de orden en sus difíciles vidas.

- ¿Ya sabéis el nombre?

- No, no vamos a tener ningún niño, Harry. Ha sido un malentendido…

- No deberíais pensarlo tanto, la vida es demasiado corta para eso.- terminó casi en un susurro.

- Por cierto¿dónde está Dumbledore?- preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio.

Harry cambió su mirada con tanta rapidez que los sorprendió a todos. Al darse cuenta de su transformación intentó suavizar su expresión, pero sus emociones ya habían sido captadas por los demás, demasiado tarde para disimularlas.

- ¿Está aquí?- dijo a media voz intentando calmar la tensión que había aparecido en su cuerpo.

- Sí…- Marla, con una mirada preocupada, le observaba con atención, analizando sus gestos y expresiones en una tentativa por comprender lo que terminaba de pasar.- No tardará en llegar. En realidad estaba hablando con Arabella.

- ¿También ha venido la señora Figg?

- Claro.- secundó Sirius regresando con un par de sillas plegables. Las desmontó y se sentó en una de ellas cerca de la ventana, mientras Draco ocupaba la otra algo más alejada de los demás a los pies de la cama, cediendo el puesto de la butaca a la chica quien sonrió complacida por su galantería.

Entrando en una conversación banal, Marla iba charlando tranquilamente con el hombre. Lejos de las palabras, su "primo" volvió a la lectura en silencio, dejando que el ambiente se relajara tras aquella premisa un tanto teatral.

Harry decidió mirar más allá de la ventana, como momentos antes había hecho el otro chico, observando el movimiento lento de las nubes, mucho más concentrado en relajarse y olvidar pensar que no en contemplar el tiempo del exterior, ajeno a él dentro aquella habitación.

No le había pasado por alto aquel extraño encuentro. Era incapaz de definirlo con otra palabra que la de "falso". No podía comprender aquél comportamiento de ambos adultos, realmente lejos del que había recibido por parte de Draco. Él había hablado abiertamente, sin censuras, sin importar su estado o lo que era correcto y lo que no, pero en cambio ellos… amables, cariñosos, alegres y inusitadamente serenos. ¿Dónde estaba la mirada recriminatoria¿Dónde estaba la decepción en aquellas caras tranquilas, en aquellos rostros felices? Se había convertido en un mortífago, había ido junto al Lord Oscuro, había atacado, matado… era un traidor. ¿Y dónde estaban aquellos gritos de desengaño y furia? Él mismo se sentía mal al ver aquella comedia rodeándole como una manta ilusoria. Les hubiese gritado si con eso conseguía que sacaran todos sus pensamientos al exterior. Pero se detuvo desengañado con ellos. Se sentía realmente enfurecido, nunca hubiera esperado aquél absurdo comportamiento por parte de Marla, y mucho menos de Sirius. ¿Acaso no les había defraudado!

- ¿Por qué no lo decís?- murmuró al fin deteniendo el frívolo diálogo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry?

Suportar aquello era peor que sentir las miradas acusadoras en él¿a qué jugaban¡Era un traidor!

- Sí.- dijo dirigiendo desafiadoramente la mirada hacia ellos.- ¡Decidlo¡Soy un sucio traidor, un mortífago! Me he aliado con la muerte¡incluso he matado¿Por qué no me gritáis en cara lo que he hecho, acaso creéis que aún soy un niño¡Sé perfectamente lo que he hecho!

- Basta.- gruñó calmadamente Sirius mientras la mujer fruncía el entrecejo con gravedad.

- ¡Maldita sea, dejad de tratarme como a un crío!

- He dicho que suficiente, Harry.

- No.- dijo ahora con una mirada furiosa y agarrante.- No soporto más ésta tontería. Soy un mortífago¿comprendéis eso o debo deletreároslo¡Soy vuestro enemigo!

- ¡Cállate!- gritó al fin Marla tras darle una bofetada en la mejilla con cólera.

Harry la miraba ahora sorprendido. Su expresión, antes amable y cariñosa, se había convertido en algo completamente distinto. Le miraba con severidad, rigidez y una inexplicable ira. A su lado, Sirius seguía estático en su silla a pesar de tener los puños cerrados con fuerza, ni siquiera el chico había hecho un pequeño movimiento tras el cambio del ambiente, siguiendo escondido tras su libro.

Sintiendo una oleada de rabia y odio que crecía en su interior, Harry se arrancó la aguja ajeno al dolor que aquello le ocasionó, y se puso en pie dispuesto a irse de allí sin importarle que ahora aquél muchacho acabara de levantarse dispuesto a detenerle.

- ¡Os odio!- bramó completamente exaltado.

Podía sentir la sangre golpeándole los tímpanos con fuerza, el corazón desbocado y la respiración acelerada. No le importaba que su visión se estuviera nublando y sintiera un mareo creciente, como si las veces que había pasado ya por aquello le hubieran vuelto insensible a sus efectos. Quería salir de allí, alejarse de aquellas caras, de aquellos nombres. Dolían. Dolían demasiado para permanecer tan cerca.

- Te considero un hermano, Harry, pero no me obligues.- dijo a media voz con increíble calma.

El chico apenas era capaz de razonar. La desesperación al ver aquellas miradas compasivas, llenas de un amor que no merecía, aún cuando todo fuera una mentira… había roto su muralla. Les odiaba, pero no sólo a ellos, sino también a sí mismo. Era débil, demasiado débil. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, más valiente, si no hubiera actuado como un cobarde, nunca habría pasado aquello. Pero dar marcha atrás era imposible, lo sabía, y sabía que ellos lo sabían. ¿Por qué entonces seguían intentando regresar a un pasado muerto en los recuerdos?

Un nuevo bienvenido rompió la tensión de sus gestos y pensamientos centrándose en el recién llegado. Un hombre vestido con una capa verde y un gorro puntiagudo apareció acompañado por una chica mucho más joven que contrastaba enormemente con el viejo señor. Sus ojos, azules, quedaron incrédulos ante la situación que se presentaba frente a ellos. Un chico vestido con una bata azul pálido estaba en pie descalzo en medio de la habitación con una mirada enrojecida y las facciones pálidas y enfermizas. Tras él otro muchacho, éste rubio y con mejor aspecto, agarraba una varita con el brazo que aún podía mover. En cuanto a los dos adultos, la mujer permanecía levantada con la respiración apresurada y el hombre aún sentado con el rostro contorsionado en dolor.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó el señor agravando su expresión al observar a cada uno de ellos. La chica que le acompañaba que aún sujetaba una plata con los cafés que había ido a buscar, se mantuvo estática un par de pasos por detrás.- Harry, deberías estar descansando.

Al sentir su nombre pareció reaccionar. Se enderezó con una sonrisa burlona, y le miró maliciosamente a los ojos.

- Dumbledore… ¡menuda sorpresa! Ha llegado en el mejor momento.- ironizó.

- Sí, eso parece.- respondió con serenidad sin abandonar su expresión.

- ¿Sabe? Me preguntaba cuándo le vería… Hace ya tiempo¿verdad?

- Dos meses aproximadamente, si mis cálculos no son erróneos.

- ¡Dos meses!- rió con amargor.

- ¿Qué te parece si vuelves a la cama y conversamos más tranquilamente? Ésa herida no tiene muy buena pinta.

Con completa tranquilidad, Dumbledore terminó de entrar en la habitación yendo directo hacia donde estaba Harry quien no dudó en echarse a un lado con cautela. El hombre no se inmutó por su rechazo siguiendo con su objetivo, se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Había tenido razón al decirle lo de la herida que se había provocado al arrancarse la aguja, pero él siguió ignorando el dolor de la sangre al escapar de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabe? Creo que debería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle mi más sincera gratitud?

- Eres muy amable, pero antes acuéstate.

- ¡No me venga con estupideces!- escupió harto del juego, pero pronto volvió a recuperar su frío odio.- Vamos, vamos… ¿No sabe qué es lo que tanto le debo, Dumbledore?

- La verdad es que no.

El chico, medio desquiciado en una lúcida locura, dejó que unas dolorosas carcajadas rompieran su cara en un gesto mucho más similar al sufrimiento que a una verdadera alegría. Nadie consiguió mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera el poderoso director quien, a pesar de mantener una expresión serena frente a toda aquella tensión, volvió a hablar deteniendo aquellos espasmos dementes.

- ¿Qué hace tanta gracia, Harry?

- ¡La vida!- exclamó con jovialidad.- Le debo la vida, mi querido profesor. _Ésta_ vida. ¡Oh, no sabe hasta qué punto debo gratificarle lo que me ha dado! Aunque… ¿qué le parece darle eso que me ha regalado para compensar? Dígame, Dumbledore¿desea mi vida como ofrenda? No es una mala oferta¿eh?

- No, no lo es.- murmuró tras un monstruoso silencio que congeló sus corazones. Su mirada dejó aquella calma por una preocupación que no emocionó al chico en lo más mínimo, cegado por sus propias emociones.

- ¿Sabe qué he estado haciendo éstos últimos meses? Vamos, seguro que ha venido justamente para esto. Usted quiere saber, Dumbledore, no lo niegue. En más de una ocasión me ha hecho contarle hasta la más aterradora pesadilla para que pudiera saber, conocer, siempre por encima de los demás. ¡Nunca le ha importado el horror que esto podía ocasionarme!- terminó con un grito desgarrador.- ¿Recuerda a Grindelwald, verdad? Claro que sí, usted terminó con él. Pero cometió un error, Dumbledore… un inmenso y terrible error…

Jadeó moviendo la cabeza intentando aclarar la vista y, tan pronto como le pareció que mejoraba, siguió.

- Debió morir tras su enfrentamiento… la Onda no se reguló… y cómo respuesta nació el Lord Oscuro…

- Voldemort, Harry. Lord Voldemo…

- ¡No diga su nombre!- chilló aterrado.- ¡De haber muerto, él nunca hubiera existido, nunca hubiera amenazado éste mundo…! Si hubiese desaparecido… ¡nada de esto habría pasado! Toda ésa gente¡mis padres! Ninguno de ellos tenía que haber muerto… ¡Yo no hubiera tenido que morir! Pero usted… _usted_… ¡Fue un cobarde! Conocía las consecuencias, creyó que podría hacer frente a la nueva amenaza… ¡Maldito cobarde!

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Marla escandalizada.

- ¡No se enfrentó a la muerte, Y AHORA ME ENVÍA A MÍ!- terminó con odio.

Nadie fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. Harry respiraba con dificultad, con la vista salvajemente clavada en el viejo hombre que ahora parecía mucho mayor que antes, como si toda su vitalidad terminara por escapar de entre sus dedos dejándole nada más que su envejecido y arrugado cuerpo demasiado cansado para sostenerse por su propio pie. El chico, que seguía crispado sobre el frío y duro suelo, apenas era consciente de su enfermo estado. Podía sentir un constante martilleo en las sienes que le hacía trastabillar, como si algo estuviera estrujando su cráneo con una fuerza inhumana. Sólo había algo que seguía en su lugar, imperturbable, perfectamente visible, algo que no había forma de hacer desaparecer: aquellos ojos azules que seguían mirándolo a pesar de no captar ninguna de las emociones que afloraban en aquél viejo rostro.

- Entonces… ¿por qué detuviste a Voldemort en Hogwarts?- preguntó con un hilo de voz que fue roto por el bramido alocado del chico.

- ¡QUE NO DIGA ESE NOMBRE!

En un grito desgarrador, Harry se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

Al igual que en el despertar del sueño, Sirius se aproximó hacia el muchacho con urgencia, como llevado por la necesidad de ayudar a sabiendas de que algo no iba bien, de que algo sucedía que no debía pasar.

No llegó a tocarle el hombro que un espasmo sacudió el cuerpo del chico seguido por una fría risa que poco a poco fue subiendo de tonalidad hasta conseguir que sus dientes castañearan con un miedo más allá de la comprensión. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, alejando de él a Sirius, arrastrándolo lejos del joven que ahora volvía a incorporarse con el pelo cubriéndole aún las facciones. Con un movimiento de cabeza, se apartó los mechones de la cara dirigiendo la vista hacia el techo.

Bajando la cabeza con lentitud y deteniendo la estruendosa carcajada para observar mejor a su alrededor, Harry miró a cada uno de los presentes con una inhumana sonrisa en su rostro que acrecentaba la expresión de brutal júbilo.

- Vaya, vaya… No creí que llegara a encontrarle… menuda sorpresa.- repasó a los tres individuos frente a él hasta detenerse en el cuarto y más valioso de ellos.- ¡Dumbledore!

- Tom, no deberías estar aquí.- respondió recobrando parte de su compostura.

- No veo porqué no. Al fin y al cabo, si ahora puedo verte es gracias a ti.- dijo regocijado.- Gracias por mostrarme donde estaba escondido Harry, me ha sido de gran ayuda. No creías que fuera capaz de encontrarle¿verdad? Tiendes a subestimarme, Dumbledore…

- La verdad es que has progresado, sí. Aunque seguramente se debe a vuestro vínculo¿me equivoco?

- No, estás en lo cierto. Ahora que es como un muggle resulta ridículamente fácil de manipular, ni siquiera puede percatarse de nada. Es una pena… resulta decepcionante ver como uno de tus mejores rivales termina por reducirse en un insignificante y molesto recuerdo pasado.

- Nunca formó parte de tus filas, Tom.- dijo sin inmutarse. Sin embargo, aquella afirmación arrancó un matojo de estridentes risas del chico quien le miraba con la misma mirada que le había acompañado desde que había despertado con la nueva personalidad.

- Qué equivocado estás, Dumbledore.- canturreó con burla.- Deberías ver más allá de tus viejas gafas.

- No, Tom. Ambos estamos equivocados.- murmuró más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado.

- ¡Esto sí que es un buen regalo! Sirius Black… al parecer Bella no terminó contigo¿eh? El amor familiar resulta conmovedor…- Marla, en un impulso, agarró la temblorosa mano del hombre quien apenas conseguía seguir en pie.- Que pena que te equivocaras de lugar, Black… alguien de tu sangre habría sido poderoso.- sonrió con malicia y dirigió su mirada a la mujer con renovado regocijo. Iba a hablar cuando de reojo pudo ver al chico quien se mantenía firme a pesar de sus facciones pálidas y tensas.- ¡Y aquí tenemos al joven Malfoy!- exclamó un gozo frío y aterrador.- Mocoso insensato… ¿de verdad creías que no sabía de tu traición?- sus ojos, rojos y entrecerrados, brillaron de satisfacción al sentir el silencioso gemido de dolor.- ¿Duele?

Draco, en un acto involuntario, se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza, apretando furiosamente las mandíbulas para evitar gritar por el dolor que le provocaba la abrasadora marca.

Su mirada, fija y penetrante, no se desvió del muchacho observando el incremento de sufrimiento que estaba experimentando su ingrato servidor. Quería verle chillar de dolor, lanzándose a sus pies con súplica clemencia, arrastrarse por el suelo entre agonía y desconsuelo.

- Ya basta, Tom.- ordenó con severidad el hombre rompiendo su mirada al cruzarse frente al debilitado chico quien, ahora fuera de sus aterradores ojos, jadeaba y temblaba con descontrol, exhausto por el esfuerzo que terminaba de hacer.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Dumbledore? Quizá yo no tenga magia en este cuerpo, pero tú no te atreverás a hacer daño al joven Potter, sigue siendo demasiado importante para ti. Ya te lo dije, el amor rompe el corazón.- dijo sonriendo perversamente.

Al ver que el viejo director mantenía sus facciones estáticas y en silencio, rió con escándalo e, inesperadamente, se lanzó enfrente en un movimiento salvaje y feroz directo hacia el ahora atónito hombre quien apenas reaccionó hasta tenerlo casi encima. A tiempo creó una barrera que lo detuvo a unos centímetros de su cuello.

- ¿Tienes miedo, viejo?- susurró en su oído.- Muere bajo las manos de tu aprendiz o mátalo. Si lo haces, también yo moriré…- terminó en tono burlón.

Tenía ambas manos alrededor del pescuezo, luchando con furia por estrangularle sin importar la magia que le impedía cerrar más en su abrazo letal. Tras él, unos gritos le llamaron con insistencia y urgencia, escandalizados y asustados por la situación, incapaces de saber como reaccionar aún cuando el hombre les ordenó mantenerse al margen.

Realmente temía hacer nada¿cómo podía salvar aquella situación sin dañar al muchacho? Estaba paralizado, hacía ya tiempo que no le sucedía nada similar, siempre dispuesto a encontrar una solución por más imposible que ésta pareciera. Pero ahora… si lo detenía perjudicaría a Harry, y si no hacía nada éste terminaría por hacerse daño a sí mismo bajo el control de Voldemort. Ya podía ver sus manos empezando a cortarse al mantener el contacto con aquella protección. Hiciera lo que hiciese, debía alejarlo de él para evitar que siguiera igual. Así, convirtiendo aquél primer paso en su preferencia, lanzó un mudo hechizo repeledor que lanzó al muchacho hacia atrás haciéndole impactar de espaldas contra el grupo de instrumentos que restaban al lado de la cama.

- ¡Harry…!- exclamó la chica preocupada al verle caer malherido al suelo.

- ¡Detente, Hermione!

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Levantándose al sentir su nombre, el chico se lanzó precipitadamente con una varilla en mano empuñada como si fuera una navaja hacia la sorprendida chica. Ella, a diferencia del hombre con el anterior ataque, no consiguió más que dejar caer lo que llevaba con estruendo.

Su expresión, antes autosuficiente e irónica, ahora era una mueca de completo odio que le aterró. Tenía la mirada completamente concentrada en ella, como si no le importara nada más, incluso su boca se torcía en un gesto de asco.

Todos sacaron sus varitas apuntando al muchacho, pero aunque hubieran terminado por llamar el hechizo, no habrían estado a tiempo para detener la embestida. Sin embargo, en contra de todo lo posible, se volvió a detener a escasos milímetros de ella, rozando su ropa con el arma. Nadie había hecho nada.

Durante unos segundos, incluso el tiempo se detuvo en un profundo silencio.

Harry permanecía en la misma postura. Agarraba con fuerza el puntiagudo objeto dispuesto a clavárselo en el corazón de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro, una demasiado horrorizada y el otro en un mudo combate. Sus facciones eran tensas y rígidas.

Aquella mirada, aquella voz… habían logrado traspasar los barrotes de su prisión haciéndole despertar del sin-sueño en el que había permanecido. Ahora incluso aunque no fuera capaz de controlar nada, podía ver entre las brechas de la muralla que le retenían. Miraba asombrado aquél lugar sin ser capaz de comprender qué había pasado o qué hacía allí, recordando la conversación con Dumbledore en último lugar antes de la _nada_. Pero algo había logrado captar su atención en aquel corto tiempo desde su regreso, algo que le había incitado a golpear las duras murallas aunque dejara su piel en ello, dañándose con cada golpe que hacía y sin conseguir nada más que apremiarse ante la proximidad de la nueva muerte que caería bajo sus manos con el fracaso.

Gritando desesperado, consiguió detener aquella mano tan parecida a la suya y tan distinta a la vez. La muralla, aunque no se había derrumbado con sus intentos, había recibido una brecha dándole una nueva esperanza.

Siguió golpeando, cada vez con más insistencia, deseando derrumbar la fría prisión que le encarcelaba y que le alejaba de la realidad que le pertenecía. Pero, a pesar de que el primer intento había conseguido rasgar aquella gruesa roca, no parecía que los nuevos intentos tuvieran el mismo efecto. Y cada vez se cansaba más.

Draco, como todos los demás, se mantenía estático demasiado impactado para reaccionar. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de aproximarse a Granger quien aún permanecía estática como si la fuerza del horror la mantuviera cautiva. Ignoró los gritos de los demás y las órdenes imperativas del viejo director, mucho más interesado en algo que acababa de ver y que empezaba a comprender.

Harry se había detenido justo a tiempo antes de llegar a matarla, pero tenía la sensación que aquella posición no iba a durar mucho más. Veía los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de su hermano y se preocupó al ver que su recorrido letal aumentaba unos milímetros más hasta ahora pinchar la piel de la muchacha quien gimió intentando alejarse inútilmente del abrazo del terror.

Unas cuerdas se materializaron alrededor del chico haciéndole retroceder dañando su cuerpo en el intento de alejarlo de allí, pero, aún cuando consiguieron su objetivo, no por ello impidió que dejara de luchar por deshacerse. Su anterior afán por detener sus movimientos volvió a desaparecer tras un grito triunfal que les puso en alerta. Marla se apresuró en lanzarse junto a la inmovilizada chica para sacarla de su punto de mira a con miedo de que volviera a ser atacada. Pero las cintas mágicas que aprisionaban al chico no disminuyeron su presión ni un ápice incrementando la fuerza con cada movimiento aún cuando aquello podía terminar destrozándole.

Desató el brazo sin detenerse a pensar en el dolor que aquello le ocasionó y extendió los dedos mientras que con la otra mano lo agarraba fuertemente evitando que temblara por la debilidad que aún le atenazaba.

Deseando que no se equivocara haciendo lo que se proponía, Draco se centró en la magia que manchaba su alma desde que había aceptado aquella maldición. Ya había hecho aquello otras veces, casi todas frente a su hermano, y esperaba que ésta vez, al igual que antes, pudiera ayudar para escapar del fracaso. Resultaba irónico ver como algo creado con el único fin de servir a las tinieblas, se volvía en una poderosa arma para salvarlos de ellas.

Una luz verdosa rodeó su antebrazo izquierdo como si de una serpiente de niebla se tratara. No le gustaba aquella sensación, pero tuvo que cerrar fuertemente las mandíbulas para evitar gruñir con desagrado. Controlar aquella energía era extremadamente difícil, no necesitaba ver a Harry haciéndolo para saberlo, había tenido que experimentarlo por sí mismo en más de una ocasión. Pero no podía engañarse. Él, a diferencia del chico, no era capaz de ir más allá. Todo cuanto podía hacer era liberar la magia y dejar que arrasara todo cuanto tenía por delante. Hacer aquello allí podía denominarse como una insensatez, pero en aquellos momentos quizá podía convertirse en la única ayuda para su hermano.

El aire se heló repentinamente tomando de improviso a todos ellos, ahora mucho más confundidos que antes. Al ver como aquella sensación letal salía del joven muchacho quien miraba concentrado a Harry y se dirigía directa hacia él, se alarmaron comprendiendo la peligrosidad de la situación. Pero ningún grito habría servido para detener su letal avance. Ni siquiera aunque se hubieran lanzado con su propio cuerpo para interceptar su camino.

Incapaz de sentir ningún poder desde aquél cuerpo, el chico no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que la magia le atrapó rodeándole en un frío espacio sin aire.

Sus extremidades crujieron a pesar de que las cuerdas habían desaparecido al impactar contra él aquella violenta energía. Sintió como su cuerpo se comprimía y temblaba incapacitado sin oxígeno, prensado bajo cientos de tonas, zarandeado por un salvaje tornado. Intentar comprender cómo se sentía era imposible. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, sintió como las murallas que hasta ahora le encerraban ahora empezaban a debilitarse y a tambalearse. No dudó en lanzarse contra ellas aún cuando se encontraba completamente exhausto.

La energía se arremolinaba a su alrededor con un interminable remolino sin fin, girando velozmente en vez de destrozarle tal y como debió suceder. Era como si estuviera succionando aquel poder, impregnándose con él. Y, misteriosamente, otra vez volvió a sentir el cuerpo bajo su control, ahora mezclando todas las sensaciones en un único punto como si la energía y su carne fueran uno sólo.

De nuevo, su voz volvió a tener fuerza.

- No… no dejaré que lo hagas…- susurró con su voz. Suya y de nadie más.

- Morirás. Has decidido abandonar, no debiste dejarme.- dijo la otra desde su mente, ahora relegada en otra posición aún cuando su poder sobre el cuerpo no había desaparecido.

Haciendo un titánico esfuerzo levantó la varilla que aún empuñaba y, en una lucha de voluntades, combatió salvajemente por imponer su deseo sobre el cuerpo que le pertenecía consiguiendo que la punta del metal cambiara de dirección apuntando ahora hacia él.

- Quizá yo muera… pero usted también vendrá, Maestro.

En un último impulso, hundió el metal en su cuerpo sintiendo un agónico dolor al traspasar el báculo con la letal arma. Sonrió con victoria cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía mareado, adolorido, tan confuso que nada parecía ser real. Sólo había una cosa que veía frente a su agonía: la muerte de su señor, Lord Voldemort.

- Te equivocas, mi joven muchacho.- siseó tras unos agónicos segundos en los que no había sido capaz de hablar, demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo. ¿Quién iba a esperar que aquél insignificante muggle terminaría por recuperar el control y arremeter en su propio suicidio?- Vas a morir… solo…

Quitándole lo único que le quedaba, el intruso desapareció de su cuerpo dejándole solo en lo último que le restaba de vida, haciendo que su sacrificio fuera ahora en vano y sin ningún sentido. Iba a morir, podía sentir como la sangre escapaba de él por la irreparable herida que se había ocasionado. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió fracasado.


	28. Dudas II Acuerdos de fuerza

He decidido subir ya el capítulo pues sé que voy a tardar bastante en poderlo seguir, aunque admitiré que el motivo de mi retraso ha estado básicamente por culpa de mi musa (maldito engendro de imaginación). Reviews:

**jim:** siento el retraso, pero aquí va la continuación. Que aproveche y hasta pronto!

**Paty:** buenas! Pues aquí tienes la continuación. No voy a extenderme mucho hoy pues entre estresada, cansada y algo harta del capítulo por lo que me ha costado hacer, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas ni tiempo de enrollarme, perdón. Venga, espero que éste no te deje tan mal como en el anterior. Nos vemos, chica!

**al:** uis, siento haberos dejado tanto tiempo con angustia… :S Ahora voy a sentirme mal y todo, jajajaja! Venga, chico, a ver que tal éste capítulo… Suerte y hasta pronto!

**Lladruc:** jejejeje, pel k veig no has actualitzat no? Weno, agafa't el temps k calgui noi, k com més presses pitjor. Vinga, doncs, merci per deixar-me review i fins una altra!

**Paty:** esta vez no voy a pasarme con los reviews, lo siento… así que voy directa a tus preguntas ;) Lo de la rabia de Harry era suya, no de Voldemort. Lo que lo, podríamos decir 'invocó', fue el hecho de que le estaba buscando además de que Harry no tenía ningún tipo de protección y era fácilmente manipulable. Al igual que Harry ha sido capaz de detectar los estados más fuertes de ánimo de Voldemort en el libro oficial, aquí sucede lo mismo pero a la inversa. Y si encima está el hecho de que no tiene protección ninguna, pues… Ah, y está en un hospital, sí, pero muggle. Lo único que sirve de la situación son los magos, aunque una herida de ese tamaño también es aplicable para los muggles… Venga, besos y hasta pronto!

Como he dicho con algunos, hoy no voy a enrollarme básicamente por falta de tiempo. Solo diré, y pq comprendáis la calidad del capítulo (sí, vuelvo a las andadas de lo malo), que he repetido las primeras ocho páginas tres veces al completo, además de estar un mes sin ser capaz de escribir absolutamente nada. No os sorprendáis si le falta algo de salsa literaria… :(  
En cuanto a lo demás… bueno, he empezado un par de series (no tengo tiempo por el trabajo, pero cuanto más faena, menos ganas): Black Lagoon y Ki-ba. Por no hablar que estoy ansiosa esperando que acaben de una buena vez los fillers de Naruto… Y, bueno… el jueves me voy a Lisboa hasta el domingo (es el único incentivo que tengo para terminar el maldito curso). No desconecto del trabajo desde fin de año…. Y eso que solo fue una noche…  
Ala, nos vemos! (Quizá tarde un poco, tened compasión….)

-Ithae-

PD: No seáis malos y dejadme reviews, que eso ayuda...

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Dudas II. Acuerdos de fuerza**

Absorto, miraba más allá de la ventana sin hacer menor caso al aire que le removía el pelo con frescor. El sol, brillante y alegre en el cielo azul, resplandecía por encima las verdes praderas que creían por doquier haciendo que pareciesen verdaderos campos de esmeraldas con reflejos dorados.

El carruaje seguía impasible su recorrido por el camino de piedras y tierra que seguía hasta llegar frente al gran castillo. Los caballos, negros y veloces, seguían su trayectoria con disciplina, sin desviarse ni un ápice del sendero a andar. Ajenos a las dos personalidades que trajinaban en el modesto transporte.

Harry estaba disfrutando del relajante viaje, alejando de él cualquier preocupación o reflexión que pudiera romper con aquella paz de la que disponía en lo que creía que sería una breve pausa de tiempo. Así pues, disipándose con la armonía del paisaje, dejó que su mente descansara en medio de perfumes de primavera. Ver aquella maravilla le pareció increíble.

Apenas hacía un par de horas que había dejado el hospital con la conciliadora sonrisa de su enfermera, que ya había puesto destino a su siguiente paso. Un destino que fue acordado y pactado con el viejo director Dumbledore en una entrevista que esperaba desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

- Ya estamos llegando.- alertó su acompañante.

El chico no respondió, tampoco hacía falta hacerlo. Los dos eran conscientes de lo que volver a ver a aquella escuela significaba. Ésta sería ya la tercera vez en el curso que se enfrentaban de nuevo con su magnífica figura en recibida, y en las tres veces les parecía que aquella iba a ser una mirada completamente distinta. Ya no era un refugio, tampoco iba a ser un punto de batalla… ahora volvía a presentarse frente a ellos como un hogar. Pero, más aún que esto, para Harry ahora se volvería en su principio y su fin, el inicio que daría paso a su gran y última aventura. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, saber aquello no le infundía ningún temor, ni siquiera rabia u odio para con el destino, sino un profundo y angustiante sentimiento de melancolía.

El coche siguió más allá de las puertas que les habrían de dar la bienvenida de nuevo para rodear la gran estructura de roca hacia el campo de Quiddich que se levantaba cercado por las montañas aún nevadas. Dejándolos justo enfrente de la entrada a los vestidores, ambos chicos bajaron yendo directos hacia el verde césped del interior. Antes, pero, Harry se acercó a los mágicos animales que les habían llevado hasta allí y cuya imagen permanecía inalcanzable para todo aquél que no hubiera conocido a la muerte de cerca. Pero aquello no era su caso pues ambos podían verlos con perfecta claridad. Les dio unas palmaditas en la crin y dejó que se fueran hasta desaparecer de la vista. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos, y entró.

Cruzaron los vestidores directos hacia el campo. Allí al centro, un festival de gente se congregaba alrededor de algo más grande que se movía rítmicamente. Decidido, caminó con desenvoltura y aplomo hacia donde el grupo de una docena de personas hablaban y se movían al compás del viento.

Al verlos, un par de siluetas se avanzaron a todas las demás quienes quedaron atentas a su encuentro.

Un chico vestido con una camisa de cuadros algo sucia y desgarrada y unos pantalones de pana marrones, se adelantó a la mujer que casi corría hacia ellos. No necesitó de presentación, incluso a la distancia lo identificó como el más grande de los Weasley, quien le sonreía con clara animosidad.

- ¡Hola Harry!- exclamó al llegar a su altura.- Tienes buena pinta¿cómo estás?

La mujer no tardó en juntarse a la bienvenida casi lanzándose encima un sonrojado muchacho algo apurado por la situación.

- Ey, ey, Tonks…- dijo ruborizado.- Yo también me alegro de verte.

- Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo a saludarle.- protestó Charlie con alegría.

- Perdón.- alejándose, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que se agrandó al verle tan avergonzado sobretodo después de haberle besado en la mejilla tras el recibimiento.

- Ni que hiciera años que no os vierais…

- Buenos días, señor Malfoy.- saludó algo más cordial a su acompañante.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? Dumbledore me dijo que te encargabas del dragón, pero de esto a que hubiera un regimiento vigilándole…

- Bueno, no nos lo ha puesto fácil, la verdad…- los cuatro, tras las salutaciones, echaron a andar hacia donde todos permanecían estáticos esperándolos.- Para llevarlo hasta aquí nos hicieron falta más de siete magos experimentados, y con el trayecto ya tuvimos dos bajas. Nos ha dado bastante guerra a pesar de su grave estado. Apenas he podido curarle las alas, no nos ha dejado acercarnos más.

- Me habrías sorprendido de lo contrario.- dijo con una sonrisa amarga a sabiendas del humor y orgullo del poderoso animal.- Cuánto hace que estáis aquí.

- El mismo que tú llevas fuera: catorce días, más o menos. Pero a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, sigue sin mejorar… Es una pena, nunca había visto una especie tan impresionante, es una criatura majestuosa.

- Sí.

Pronto llegaron junto al atendido animal.

El dragón dormitaba con la respiración mucho más acelerada de lo normal, roncando con unos gemidos que al chico no le gustaron en lo más mínimo. Había descansado demasiadas veces junto al animal como para saber que aquellos ruidos no eran buena señal.

- Deberé pediros que os marchéis.- pidió al chico quien negó rotundamente con la cabeza.- No va a ser fácil hacer lo que debo, y menos aún con toda ésta gente alrededor.

- Cristian, llévate a todo el equipo de aquí.- ordenó a uno de los chicos que permaneció a su lado. Éste, recibiendo sus palabras, se giró hacia los demás exigiéndoles abandonar el lugar a pesar de los murmullos de desacuerdo y curiosidad.

- Tú también, Charlie.

- Ni hablar.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo y miró a Draco y Tonks quienes aún permanecían allí sin abrir la boca, con la expresión de clara negación.

- Como queráis, pues.- suspiró al fin.- Pero al menos alejaros unos metros de aquí.

Tan pronto como supo que estaban suficiente lejos, suspiró desalentado, y se mentalizó por lo que ahora se proponía hacer.

Lentamente, se acercó al dragón mientras iba inspeccionándolo con cada paso que daba. Tal y como le había dicho Weasley, las alas estaban repletas de vendas que le cubrían casi al completo. Pero, a parte de esto, no habían logrado acercarse más al dañado cuerpo del animal y, por lo que supuso al ver a sus deslustradas escamas, seguramente habrían hecho de todo por lograrlo. Aunque no debía engañarse, a pesar de la resistencia que habría ofrecido Shelyak, su estado era realmente preocupante. Recordaba las heridas de las alas y le parecía increíble que no estuvieran ya recuperadas conocedor de la rápida capacidad de regeneración del animal.

El dragón abrió repentinamente los ojos a sólo dos pasos de llegar a él.

- Siento haber tardado.- dijo en una lengua que nadie habría comprendido de haber estado junto a él.

No recibió respuesta. En vez de esto, un leve gruñido se coló por la garganta del dragón. Intentó moverse y, aunque Harry esperó paciente a que terminara, terminó por volver a gruñir ahora con dolor.

- Ahora… ¿vas a dejar que te mire o seguirás negándote?

Sabía que el orgulloso animal nunca admitiría su debilidad y que la mejor solución era que viera por él mismo en qué estado se encontraba.

La verdad era que no sabía qué haría ni como lo curaría. A pesar de que Draco le había contado lo ocurrido en el hospital donde su capacidad para absorber energía le salvó la vida tanto a él como a Hermione, no estaba convencido de su actual capacidad. No había sido capaz de ver Hogwarts más que un conjunto de runas y el conocido sentimiento de temor que le instaba a alejarse de allí, incluso Draco había desaparecido momentáneamente al llegar junto a las puertas. Y si lograba ver el campo de Quiddich con todos los demás no era sino porqué las defensas ilusorias aleja-muggles estaban desactivadas. Lo único que logró hacer, y había sido realmente increíble, era ver a los Threstals. El cómo aún lo ignoraba.

Así pues… ¿conseguiría lanzar algún tipo de magia capaz de curar al animal?

- Ésta herida…- susurró mirando su lado ennegrecido que cada vez era mayor.- ¿Te la he hecho yo, verdad?

- ¿A qué has venido?- dijo al fin.

- Te lo he dicho, a curarte.

Shelyak expulsó una bocanada de aire caliente que rodeó al chico amenazándole con quemarle. Pero, a diferencia de la tensión de los observadores, Harry no se movió manteniendo una fría calma casi exasperante. Incluso se permitió cambiar su estado de alerta por otro de observación y curiosidad. Estaba convencido de que el dragón había intentado expulsar fuego y no aire…

- Vete, _humano_. O te mataré.

El escuchar la denominación y el tono que había usado con él le afectó más de lo que quería admitir, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al corazón y un arrebato de la poca energía que ahora disponía, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo en su interior, un lazo que le unía a aquella criatura mágica alejándolo del mismo mundo que ocupaba.

- No. Por las buenas o las malas, no me importa.

Se apartó al ver como una garra se acercaba a él dispuesta a partirlo en dos en un único golpe. De haber estado en plenitud de condiciones le habría resultado imposible evadirla por su estado de debilidad, pero el animal también estaba extenuado, incluso más que él mismo. Pero ni siquiera el rugido de ferocidad consiguió reducir su obstinación, volviendo a ponerse en pie con dignidad, en un gesto de ruda serenidad.

- Y, por última vez, mi nombre es Harry Potter. No vuelvas a llamarme así nunca más.

Lanzándose casi salvajemente contra el dragón sin otra arma que sus manos, apartó toda precaución para encararse al encabritado animal entre su agonía.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó el joven Weasley al verle corriendo insensatamente contra lo que sería su propia muerte.

Harry no prestó la menor atención a ellos, nada más que un objetivo se mantenía enfrente de su camino y no iba a abandonar hasta que hubiera conseguido llegar a su meta. Agachándose y girando sobre sí mismo para evadir otro intento de ataque, el chico consiguió situarse en el lado más magullado del dragón, donde la taca negra impedía que las reflectantes escamas brillasen con la majestuosidad de antaño.

- ¡Vamos¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, estúpida lagartija?- gritó con sorna.

Arriesgándose, el animal olvidó el dolor que le impedía moverse y, con un atronador rugido de rabia, abrió sus magulladas alas levantando todo su cuerpo sobre las patas traseras. Su silueta, hipnotizadora y letal, se lanzó con fuerza contra el chico en todo su peso y poder. Las garras, afiladas como espadas, cayeron sobre el muchacho quien tampoco se movió para impedirlo mientras sonreía con orgullo. Ni siquiera la agonía de la muerte había conseguido hacerle menguar la voluntad de aquella criatura.

Esperó, con fría serenidad, a que el impulso llevara a la criatura hasta el punto sin retorno para, justo cuando parecía que no podría escapar del ataque, lanzarse hacia un lado apartándose de la enorme mole que descendió imparable hacia el suelo.

Un gemido del dragón tras la caída le hizo levantarse ahora con cansancio.

- ¿No ibas a matarme?- dijo enojado.

La maniobra le había costado una torcedura en la muñeca derecha y ahora le dolía a los mil demonios. Pero estaba convencido de que el estado de Shelyak era mucho peor. En vez de caer en equilibrio, la enfermedad le había debilitado de tal forma que apenas consiguió detener la caída con el soporte de las patas. Por ello, ahora yacía de lado con el ala izquierda en un ángulo que le indujo su rotura por el peso del cuerpo.

- Mírate… ¿decías que yo daba pena? Pues tu estado no es mucho mejor…

Remugó por lo bajo y se alejó medio renqueante de él sin hacer el menor caso a los gruñidos del animal.

- Draco, ven un segundo.- dijo al chico mientras se sujetaba la extremidad herida.- ¿Puedes hacerme un corte en la palma de la mano?- preguntó como quien va de compras.

- ¿Pero qué dices?- secundó Tonks.- ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? El animal está aún peor que antes.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará.- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

Abrió la mano derecha que aún sujetaba con dolor, y expuso la palma al chico esperando que acatara a su petición. Éste, a diferencia de los demás, no se entretuvo a cuestionar a su hermano haciendo justo lo que le pedía. Así, con un controlado movimiento, consiguió hacer un perfecto corte haciendo que la sangre empezara a emanar de él.

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé.- contestó volviendo sobre sus pasos.

El dragón ya no se movía, incapaz de volverse a levantar, ni siquiera para encontrar una posición más cómoda para su cuerpo débil. La verdad era que verle en tal estado le encogía el corazón, pero para intentar lo que iba a hacer debía debilitarlo aún más dejándole en una situación de completa vulnerabilidad pues dudaba que el animal accediera a realizar lo que planeaba.

Se acercó al ala que aún permanecía movible aunque sus fuerzas le imposibilitaban cualquier esfuerzo, y apartó el grueso de vendas que envolvía la rota membrana. Al ver la sangre coagulada y pegajosa rodeando las heridas que cubrían el fino y reluciente tejido que había visto resplandecer como espejos bajo la luz del sol, se detuvo. La magnitud de las contusiones era tal que por poco no vomita al primer impacto, eran realmente escalofriantes. Tuvo que hacer fuerte el corazón para apartar aquella imagen de su mente y relegar los escalofríos que le sacudían en su interior como fuertes terremotos de sufrimiento sintiendo el dolor en él.

- Sé que no te va a gustar, pero no voy a dejar que mueras.- murmuró con dureza.

Descansó la mano ensangrentada sobre una de las incontables heridas mientras con la otra extendía los dedos rozando el verde césped que creía bajo sus pies. No necesitó más tiempo de preguntas, nada ya tenía que cuestionar… en aquél momento sólo había algo que ocupaba su mente, el mismo deseo que le había llevado hasta allí: salvarle.

Cerrando los ojos, relajó su respiración y disipó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera entorpecer a su percepción. Le habría sorprendido sentir como aquella entidad que antes había rodeado al chico mostrándole un mundo distinto se había apagado para él, pero el conocimiento de su desaparición no hizo más que inundarle con un sentimiento de tristeza. Realmente amaba la magia.

Su corazón empezó a retumbar en sus oídos junto con miles de sonidos más, ruidos que normalmente pasaban desapercibidos por la pequeñez de su existencia. Pájaros cantando en la lejanía, el soplido del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles, más allá incluso que las tarimas que cerraban el campo. Incluso las inadvertidas olas que rompían el lago se hicieron perceptibles en él, dejándole la huella de su existencia, el conocimiento de que allí estaban, escondidas de todo aquél que no quisiera escucharlas. Y, por encima de todo aquello, el latido débil e irregular del dragón. Sus notas eran graves, persistentes, como tambores en la oscuridad, mostrándole un camino dibujado por percusiones que creaba un universo entre el negror de la noche.

Un latido… dos latidos… tres latidos…

Todo lo demás desapareció para centrarse solamente en él. Escuchaba con hipnotizadora atención el patrón que describía, adecuando su propio corazón al ritmo del firme tambor.

Trece… catorce… quince…

Cada vez le parecía que iba más y más lento, como si perdiera la fuerza que le impulsaba. Su ritmo estaba despuntando, adelantándose al del dragón, alejándose de él con mayor rapidez tras cada nota. Se alarmó. Su corazón empezó a latir a más velocidad, asustado ante lo que parecía inevitable… ¡no podía seguir su ritmo! Y lo peor era que no sabía como detener el decreciente avance de aquél gran motor.

- ¡Shelyak!- exclamó aún sin abrir los ojos.- ¡Vamos, despierta¡Maldita sea, despierta!

Magia, necesitaba magia.

Enterrando los dedos casi con fiereza en el suelo, siguió llamando el nombre del animal, el apodo que, mediante acuerdo, había terminado por ser su identidad.

_"¡Ven a mí¡Por favor! Por favor…"_ suplicó presionando aún más la tierra como si mediante la fuerza pudiera obtener lo que deseaba. Pero lo necesitaba, aunque la vida le fuera en ello… estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por lograr recuperarla, cualquier cosa… incluso su vida.

Sin embargo, incluso con todas sus súplicas y juramentos, el ruido terminó por apagarse encerrándose en un silencio sepulcral, como si todo se hubiera detenido junto con sus latidos agonizantes.

- ¡NO!- bramó abriendo repentinamente los ojos con desesperación.- ¡No, NO¡No te vayas…¡Shelyak!

Ningún movimiento, ninguna señal que le indicara que era oído.

- ¡Draco¡Draco, ven, te necesito!- exclamó fuera de sí levantándose con ímpetu.- ¡La marca, necesito su magia!

- ¿La marca?

- La necesito¡ahora!

- ¿Estás loco¡La otra vez casi te mata!- protestó receloso.

- ¡No importa, tú sólo hazlo¡VAMOS!- gruñó agarrándole del brazo con fuerza.

No lo comprendía, sentía una extraña opresión al pecho lejos de cualquier sensación anterior, como si una parte de él estuviera muriendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero no era eso lo que le hacía actuar ya sin razón o lógica, sino el hecho de haber sido incapaz de hacer algo por aquél a quien había dañado hasta causarle la muerte. Alguien que, aún quererlo negar, se había convertido en una parte misma de él desde la primera vez que le vio rodeado de esplendor dorado.

- No.

- ¡Por favor, no hay tiempo!

Y aunque iba a negarse de nuevo, el tambaleo de su hermano le hizo abandonar su postura para preocuparse ahora de su estado. Nunca le había visto tan alterado, nunca. Temía por él… ¿debía hacer lo que le pedía con tanto énfasis?

Harry había dejado de hablar tan de repente que sorprendió a su amigo quien ahora le miraba con alarma. Pero no pudo responder nada. En vez de esto, giró su cabeza hacia el cuerpo del gran animal que descansaba encima el césped y se dirigió a él a trompicones, cayendo de rodillas al llegar junto con las deslustradas escamas. Derrotado, dejó caer ambas manos manchando el suelo con su sangre, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin saber muy bien el porqué. ¿Acaso era ese animal tan importante para él? Si pudiera haber hecho algo… lo que fuera… aún a costa de su vida… Su vida.

"_¿Tu vida?_" sintió en el más profundo de su ser. No era ninguna voz, en realidad dudaba que tuviera algún tipo de sonido, más bien parecía que fueran las palabras, mudas, quienes se formaban en su interior. "_¿Darías tu vida por recuperar aquello que has perdido?_"

_"Lo que he perdido…"_ pensó en trance, sintiéndose flotar en el aire, lejos de aquél espacio detenido en el tiempo y renegado del universo. _"¿Puedo remediar lo que he hecho? Yo solo… solo buscaba sobrevivir… ¿Por qué parece ser que no pueda tener éste único deseo? Todo… todo menos eso… justamente eso, lo que más deseaba…"_

"_¿Y qué deseas ahora?_"

_"Proteger."_

Una única palabra, un único mote que designaba su deseo, el más profundo y sincero deseo que poseía y que le instaba a continuar. Deseaba proteger a aquellos que más quería, aquellos que componían su corazón, su propia persona. Se había dado cuenta que, sin ellos, él tampoco existía. Así pues¿qué significaba sobrevivir si estaba sólo? Al fin, después de tanto tiempo empezaba a comprender… La muerte… sí, moriría, al igual que todos los demás. No podía cambiar esto. Sin embargo sí había algo que podía cambiar, que era suyo y de nadie más: su vida, el cómo vivía. Lo había dicho antes y volvería a decirlo… Ya no era un esclavo del destino, una marioneta del poder… Decidiría por sí mismo, escogería su propio camino. Y, sin dudarlo siquiera, les protegería a todos porque ellos eran él, y él era ellos.

"_Lo has comprendido…_" dijo aquella voz sin dueño.

La calidez volvió a él, como una manta de ternura que cubre al más amado con sólo una mirada. Dejó de temblar con su único tacto, sintiendo como aquella comprensión benévola, más allá de cualquier sentimiento mortal, aplacaba todos sus temores, sus pesadillas, sus miedos. En su lugar, una ilimitada paz relajó a su cuerpo y lama, aliviándole de todo cuanto le torturaba. Hubiera negado aquél cariño divino de haber podido pensando que no merecía de su merced pues se sentía sucio y pequeño, un niño al que la travesura ha terminado por temer escondiéndose del castigo paternal. Pero, lejos de su propia conciencia, la bondad le impregnó susurrando palabras de afecto que silenciaron toda tortura.

_"¿Quién eres?"_ preguntó en silencio. La respuesta le sobresaltó despertándolo repentinamente.

"_Una amiga._"

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo erizándole la piel en su juego. Por sus movimientos, era como si algo suave y etéreo estuviera brincando a su alrededor, correteando alegre por todo su cuerpo. Y, por doquier donde pasaba, se sentía renacer. Sus músculos perdieron la tensión, sus facciones perdieron el enfermizo y cansado estado que hasta hacía ya meses venía luciendo, incluso su mente perdió todo aquello que le impedía pensar en absoluta y fría lucidez, viendo como ahora todo parecía ser más claro de lo que antes habría podido ver.

- ¡Ey, Harry…!- decía alguien a su lado con un tono de alarma.

El chico, aunque sorprendido y sin saber muy bien lo sucedido, enseguida pudo empezar a trabajar con la nueva visión lógica, observando con otra mirada su situación y el lugar que ahora ocupaba.

- Tranquilo, todo va bien.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa al levantar la mirada hacia el desgarrado cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil frente a él.

Descansó su mano en el brazo del muchacho tranquilizadoramente y se levantó con serenidad. Se sentía nuevo, completamente diferente a lo que nunca antes hubiera estado… pero no solo eso, sino también podía ver su entorno de una forma completamente distinta. Ya no eran simples colores y formas, sino distintos seres vivientes, distintas fuentes de energía que se movían rítmicamente al compás de una única melodía… la melodía de la vida.

Volvió a tocar las duras escamas del fallecido animal con calma y volvió a sonreír, ésta vez con un toque de tristeza.

- Sí… ahora comprendo…- susurró.

Realizando el mismo gesto que ya antes había hecho con la esperanza de lograr algún milagro, relajó la mano aún ensangrentada sobre el ala dañada y suspiró con serenidad. No le hacía falta nada más que el conocimiento del que ahora disponía para conseguir su propósito, ni siquiera necesitó sentir como la energía que le rodeaba se dirigía hacia él en un baile de colores. Todo cuanto había, hasta el más pequeño insecto, estaba dando una parte de él. Harry no iba a desaprovecharlo. Concentrando su voluntad en el cuerpo frío que yacía bajo las yemas de sus dedos, envió todo cuanto había recibido en un único deseo: recuperar lo que había perdido.

Allí estaba, una vez más. La perfecta imagen del dragón venía envuelta por una intensa luz dorada que le rodeaba dándole un aire místico y de poder. Pero, a diferencia de la otra vez, su silueta no le hablaba, ni siquiera miraba, observando en un punto más allá de su propia figura dentro de aquél mundo etéreo.

No iba a rendirse, no estando tan cerca. Extendió su mano hacia él en un intento de alcanzarle y, aunque le pareció que sus ojos dorados le miraban durante unos segundos, no dejó de tensar tanto como pudo su brazo, esperando que aquella figura volviera a mirarle, hablarle, aún cuando fuera para reñirle por su insensatez.

- ¡Shelyak!- gritó al fin.- ¿A qué esperas¡Ven!- siguió en vano.- ¡Shelyak!

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el dragón seguía lejano, ausente, demasiado distante como para poder escucharle.

- ¡Está bien! Está bien…- dijo deteniendo su súplica a pesar de continuar con los intentos de aproximarse a él.- ¡Tú tenías razón! Tuviste razón al decirme que estaba siendo un mocoso egoísta, tenías razón cuando me llamaste estúpido… ¡pero te equivocaste al decir que no podía volver! Lo he hecho¿ves¡Aquí estoy, a tu lado, intentando volver a recuperarte…! Pero tú… tú sigues alejándote de mí…- murmuró con tristeza.- No era cierto que no te necesitara… en realidad te necesito más que a nada en éste mundo. A ti… a los demás…

Decir todo aquello no le resultó fácil, confesar su error, su ceguera, no había resultado sencillo. Hasta entonces, Harry se había guiado siempre por sus convicciones y creencias, pensando en lo que él creía mejor aunque esto supusiera vender su alma al diablo. Y, al fin, después de luchar por lo que creyó un derecho denegado, había terminado por comprender. Pero aquello no parecía suficiente para el dragón… ¿pedir perdón no era bastante?

Sus palabras habían sido sinceras, de corazón. No iba a excusarse, no iba a esconderse ni tampoco suplicaría por algo que ya no era necesario, todo eso era de cobardes. Había aceptado su culpa. Lamentarse no iba a ser la solución.

- Voy a morir, sí… pero lo haré llevándome a cuantos pueda por delante, asegurándome de que he hecho cuánto he podido, de que no he sido ningún cobarde. Y voy a luchar, Shelyak, lucharé porque debo proteger a lo que quiero y deseo, porque aunque éste sea mi destino, también es mi decisión. Lucharé… con o sin ti.

No iba a rendirse, ésta vez no.

- ¡Shelyak¡Una vez más, solo una más…! Por favor, vuelve a mi lado una vez más… y ayúdame a ganar ésta guerra.- exclamó con seguridad.

Como despertando de un sueño, Harry volvió a encontrarse de nuevo encima el mullido césped, respirando el suave aroma de la primavera en el aire, sintiendo la brisa remover su pelo. No necesitó observar su mano para cerciorarse de que la herida había desaparecido, al igual que asegurarse de que el cuerpo del animal aún permanecía echado al suelo tampoco resultó necesario. Pero sabía, de la misma forma que conocía sus nuevos objetivos, que el dragón ahora estaba sin ningún rasguño, como el primer día que le conoció, lejos del peligroso encuentro.

- ¿Vendrás?- preguntó reincorporándose con la mirada en las grandes murallas de madera que les rodeaban con telas de colores.

Un rugido de ferocidad que avecinaba la lucha retumbó por el aire expandiéndose más allá de aquellos terrenos mágicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Nubes de menta_.- dijo Tonks al llegar frente la gárgola que les llevaría al despacho del director.

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras de caracol en silencio. Desde su salida del campo de Quiddich donde pidió al dragón que permaneciera escondido en el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos de la escuela, Harry, junto con los demás, permaneció en un reservado mutismo. Imaginó que todos ellos guardaban gran cantidad de preguntas que ansiaban hacer, pero por respeto o conocimiento, las reservarían para más tarde.

Agarrando el brazo de Malfoy para detener su avance, el chico consiguió retrasarse de los demás dejándoles unos segundos de completa intimidad. Su hermano, aún cuando no dijo nada por aquella parada, le miró interrogante a la espera de las palabras que iba a decir.

- Sabes qué voy a hacer ahora¿verdad?- preguntó con el rostro severo. No le hizo falta ninguna respuesta, el único movimiento de cabeza afirmó a su pregunta.- No quiero meterte en un lugar donde no va a haber marcha atrás.

- Hace tiempo que escogí.

- Me refiero a que…

- Sé lo que quieres decir.- cortó con dureza.

- No voy a luchar para Dumbledore.- sentenció con convicción.

- Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras, Potter.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- Bueno, al menos… ya tienes un aliado…

Dedicándole una mirada cómplice, siguió con el camino dejando al chico con un sentimiento de agradecimiento que inundó su corazón.

Shelyak… y ahora Draco. Quizá podría conseguir algo, quizá… no estaba sólo…

Al llegar al límite de las escaleras encontró la puerta entreabierta. Harry, dirigiendo una vez más la mirada hacia su hermano y ahora también aliado, tomó aire con solemnidad y, recuperando todo su aplomo, empujó la puerta con compostura, con una mirada que nunca hasta ahora había lucido en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Todos los residentes en la habitación centraron sus miradas en los recién llegados, silenciando sus voces en un tenso ambiente que no hacía sino aumentar el malestar del chico. En una rápida mirada pudo contar el número exacto de aquellos que seguían en pie, al igual que los identificó a casi todos ellos. Sirius, Marla, la señora Weasley, Snape, el director y McGonagall, aquellos que les habían acompañado hasta allí y, junto con los demás, alguien que no reconoció.

- Buenos días, Harry. Señor Malfoy… Por favor, tomen asiento.- indicó a los nuevos invitados con una cálida sonrisa. Esperó a que todos hicieran lo mismo antes de iniciar lo que sería una larga conversación, unas palabras que hacía ya tiempo tenían por decirse entre ellos.- Si no me equivoco, no conocéis a Mark Skaprovskij.- señaló con educación presentando al hombre que no había logrado identificar. De tez pálida, pelo rubio y ojos azules, vestía una capa algo desgastada de un amarillo apagado.- Ha ayudado mucho a la orden en los últimos dos años con sus conocimientos en criaturas mágicas. En verdad la gran mayoría de progresos han sido gracias a él y Hagrid que, por cierto, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

Pero vayamos al grano, no creo que hayáis venido solo para charlar.

Cambiando completamente su expresión anterior y centrando su atención al chico que permanecía en silencio frente a él, se inclinó hacia delante con los codos encima la mesa y los dedos tocándose entre ellos, una posición que todos identificaron como el momento de seriedad. Habían terminado las presentaciones, a pesar de su brevedad.

- ¿Cuál va a ser tu postura de ahora en adelante, Harry?

El chico lo miró con intensidad. Comprendía el significado de aquella pregunta, mucho más allá de cualquier semántica. No esperó en responder, luciendo una mirada que sorprendió al viejo director, viendo en ella mucha más resolución y madurez de la que nunca antes había podido ver.

- Voy a serle sincero, profesor. No tengo intención de unirme a la Orden ni a ninguna de sus filas. En realidad, si he decidido venir no ha sido siquiera para ofrecerme como antaño. Lo he hecho como una fuerza independiente.- dijo con voz clara y segura.- Vengo a proponer una alianza.

Si antes habían permanecido en silencio, ahora apenas respiraban. Ni siquiera Draco pestañeó tras escuchar a su hermano. A pesar de saber sus intenciones y de formar parte en ello, las palabras de Harry habían logrado impactarle tanto como a los demás.

- ¿Una alianza?- exclamó McGonagall confusa.

- Así es.- respondió.- Nuestros conocimientos de las filas y fuerzas de Voldemort son mucho más amplios y certeros que los suyos.- aún no podía evitar entrecerrar los puños reprimiendo un ligero temblor al sentir aquél nombre resonando en su interior.- Además, disponemos de aliados poderosos que están dispuestos a luchar. Yo he conseguido todo eso, profesora… no voy a desaprovecharlo.

- ¿Quienes son?- secundó Snape a media voz. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo al sentirle. Él, al igual que Draco y él mismo, eran los únicos con la capacidad suficiente para comprender el tamaño de tal amenaza. Aunque Dumbledore parecía ser conocedor de los peligros que, a pesar de no ser confirmados, podían llegar a asechar.

- Seguro que tienen conocimiento sobre el reclutamiento de un grupo de seres a las filas del Lord. Imagino que fue usted mismo quien informó de ellos. ¿Pero hasta qué punto llega su información?- expuso con el entrecejo fruncido.- Vampiros, repudiados de su propia especie, han pactado con Voldemort para luchar contra sus enemigos ancestrales…

- Los hombres lobo.- dijo con un murmuro Sirius a su espalda.

- Exacto. Hemos visto donde se esconden un grupo de ellos, sabemos su fuerza. Y también conocemos a sus contrarios naturales. Establecimos contacto con ellos y nos ganamos su apoyo. Los tres clanes participarán en la lucha.

- Increíble…- suspiró incrédula Tonks.

- Además, están los basiliscos… el Lord tiene una especial facilidad con ésos reptiles, seguro que entiende lo que quiero decir, señor Potter.

- Por supuesto. Pero también he contado con ello, esos son el menor de los problemas.

- ¿El menor?- volvió a preguntar McGonagall.

- Bueno, están los deméntores, trols, gigantes, góblins, banshees, sin olvidar a sus mortífagos… al menos ha aumentado sus filas hasta tener cerca de tres o cuatro mil magos. Y seguramente muchas más criaturas estarán bajo su control. ¿Decid, tenéis suficientes fuerzas para contrarrestarlos a todos?- terminó con tono mordaz.

- No deberías subestimarnos tanto, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore en tono conciliador a pesar de entender la razón de aquella ironía. Era cierto, Voldemort había conseguido mucho mientras que ellos apenas habían logrado un par de grupos aliados. Y encima recibían continua presión por parte del Ministerio… había sido un verdadero milagro conseguir lo que tenían.- Nuestras filas también han aumentado, si bien no tanto como las de Voldemort, disponemos de muchos más magos dispuestos a luchar férreamente por la victoria.

- Lo mismo piensan sus hombres, profesor. Si cree que con ésa motivación van a derrotarles, están bien equivocados. He visto a sus fieles y puedo jurarle que la gran mayoría daría la vida por su señor. No se asustarán por ver a unos cuantos niños jugando con la varita…

- ¡Harry!- se sorprendió Molly.

- Vamos, seamos realistas. ¿Cuánta experiencia tienen en combate real? Me duplican en edad y he luchado mucho más que ellos. Podríamos hacer una prueba si aún no me creen. Son demasiado pocos los que realmente pueden designarse como buenos fuertes, los demás no son más que relleno. Darán imagen a las filas, nada más. Este, siento decirlo, no es el caso del enemigo.

- Comprendo.- concluyó el sabio hombre recostándose en su butaca.- Tendremos que modificar algunos planes pues.- decidido, se levantó de la silla con resolución y digirió toda su atención al chico quien, como los demás, se había levantado tras él.- Me parece que ya es hora de contar contigo como a un igual.- alargó la mano con una sonrisa y, al sentir como era correspondido, rió con júbilo.- ¡Bien, pues manos a la obra! Necesitaré que nos hagas un listado exacto de lo que sabes sobre sus filas, así podremos balancear sus fuerzas con las nuestras.

- Si me permite, señor…

- Albus, Harry. Llámame Albus, ya no soy tu superior.


	29. El error del conocimiento

¡Por Merlín! Menudo curso me espera… Cuando os lo cuente no os lo vais a creer. Pero antes… Reviews! Que hace ya demasiado que no os respondo (también que no cuelgo, pero eso es otra cosa)

**jim:** bueno, pues aquí tienes el 29… ésta vez no he actualizado muy pronto¿verdad? Perdona la ironía, no era para ofender, pero ciertamente me río de mí misma. En fin, no sé si aún estás por aquí o si vas a leer el capi, en todo caso, espero que te guste!

**pedro:** gracias por tus dos reviews, y sobretodo por tu espera e interés! Si he continuado a pesar de la dificultad, ha sido básicamente por vuestras muestras de apoyo (no creía que hubiera quienes realmente se interesaran, aunque fuera un poco, por éste fic). Nos vemos!

**Dum:** jejejeeje, pues ojalá haya estado a tiempo al subir el nuevo capi para evitar que desaparezcas de ésta lectura… Siento no escribirte más, y sobretodo después de lo que has hecho leyendo todo esto, pero sino no termino. Y a no ser que suba pronto, voy a tardar 3 días más antes de poder volver a intentarlo (básicamente pq no tendré tiempo). Gracias por tu apoyo, hasta pronto!

**Paty:** me alegro que te gustara! A ver qué opinas de éste… aunque después de todo este tiempo, debo decir que me ha sido realmente difícil volver. Venga chica, nos vemos! (espero que ésta vez sea pronto…)

**Claudia2:** jajajajajajjaja! Pues la verdad es que llevo tanto tiempo sin poderme enganchar con los fics por falta de tiempo, que ya ni lo intento. Aunque agradezco que hayas tenido la paciencia de pasarte por aquí a avisarme. Pero me parece que tampoco yo voy a poder seguir con tu lectura, apenas si puedo actualizar mi fic…

**Lilita L2:** doncs sí, encara que et facis creus, des del febrer que no he pogut escriure res de res. La musa em va abandonar! I a sobre he tingut un temps d'estrès de l'òstia. No hi ha hagut forma humana de posar-m'hi, i quan vaig tornar a pensar en tornar-hi, vaig caure en la idea de k potser ja no el seguia ningú. Per això vaig pujar el cap 29, per saber si algú ho seguia o si mereixia la pena continuar. Vulguis k no, és molt de temps dedicat per escriure. Però, en fi, també és un agraïment personal. Doncs apa, a veure si aquest cop no tardo tant! Aps, per cert, moltes gràcies per donar-me opinió i idees, la veritat és k algunes potser les utilitzo per acabar d'arrodonir una miqueta més ;) Fins aviat, maca!

**Antonio:** no será para tanto! Soy de la opinión de que todos tenemos una gran cantidad de imaginación, sólo hace falta saberla expresar. Y no tiene pq ser mediante la escritura! Venga, gracias por el apoyo y por responder a mi petición!

**osma pafdez:** otra nueva (al menos que yo supiera que siguiera el fic). Gracias por seguir aquí! Espero que te guste. Nos vemos!

**al:** hombre! Bueno, no importa si siempre posteas o no, al menos me alegra ver que sigues el fic, sabes que tus saludos y opiniones siempre serán bien recibidos por mi parte. Hasta pronto!

**Sandokan:** jjajajaja, mi destino… más bien parece que sea mi obligación ;) Tranquilo, aquí sigo, escribiendo mientras mi musa me deje. Gracias por tu apoyo, me ha gustado mucho! Bye!

**Lolo:** ¿también has pasado por esto? Uff… agobia. Pero, en fin, es algo que tarde o temprano debemos llegar, el mundo laboral es todo un reto! Me ha alegrado muchísimo ver tu review, de verdad. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo (y yo escribiendo), y que me vayas dejando tus comentarios. Los adoro. Venga, chao y nos vemos!

**Selene:** gracias, la verdad es que entre todos estoy como un tomate! No te preocupes, como ves, aún sigo queriendo continuar. Es como una cruz que llevo encima, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, aunque no nos engañemos, si uno no obtiene la satisfacción o recompensa que espera (en mi caso es ver que agrada a alguien), pues no se sigue haciendo. Pero, en fin, que de momento seguimos! Venga chica, espero que continuemos viéndonos!

AL FIIIIIN! Y lo pongo en mayúsculas porque realmente ha sido difícil regresar. Estudiar, trabajar a jornada completa y dormir (al menos 4 horas). Y ahora añado el fic! Mi vida social tp puede quedarse por el suelo, aunque tampoco destaco por una frenética actividad, claro. Total! Que voy ahogada. Aún me sorprendo al ver que he podido acabar éste capítulo de una buena vez con todo éste ajetreo. Y es que encima soy tonta… tenía 6 páginas escritas, MIS 6 PRIMERAS PÁGINAS EN MESES, y va y elimino el archivo……… sí… soy un verdadero fiasco. Pero es que olvidé que había modificado (al fin) el dichoso archivo Word, y como quería formatear el pc… ARG! Así pues tardé dos semanas más antes de poder volver a escribir, me quedé realmente hundida pq me había costado mucho empezar. Pero bueno, lo conseguí! Y aquí tenéis el capítulo 29, sin poderlo revisar muchas veces pq sino no lo cuelgo hasta dentro de mucho, pero he hecho lo que he podido. No os escandalicéis ni enfadéis mucho conmigo si no es lo que esperabais o os defraude… repito que me ha supuesto mucho… (tiempo: nulo, y ganas tras el accidente: ninguna) Así pues y después de ésta caluroso elogio a mi preciado trabajo, me despido por unos días más. Ojalá no vuelva a alargarse a meses! (de momento la musa va haciendo… así que a ver)Venga pues, hasta pronto, chicos!

-Ithae-

PD: Debía ser más largo, pero o cortaba o no os veía hasta fin de año XD

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – El error del conocimiento**

Empezaba a irritarse. Sus emociones, a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerlas bajo un frío control, parecían querer escapar de su prisión, demasiado alteradas para permanecer más en él.

Llevaban cerca de una hora en aquél lugar, sin poder hacer nada más que intentar controlarse a pesar de sentir como la situación les estaba sacando de quicio. Una larga y tediosa hora… aún el tiempo, las flechas seguían firmes y amenazadoras escondidas pero visibles entre los tupidos matojos de ramas espinosas. ¿Acaso no se cansaban de apuntarles? Debían reconocerlo, les sorprendía aquella capacidad de aguante. Quizá, a pesar de su testarudez, podían conseguir unos fuertes aliados…

- Las estrellas han hablado.- dictaminó por enésima vez en nada más que diez minutos el orgulloso centauro. Magorian, tomando la voz líder de su manada y raza, se levantaba inclemente frente a los dos chicos quienes en ningún momento bajaron su mirada a sabiendas que, hacer aquello, daría una victoria y satisfacción a sus "anfitriones".

- Y yo también lo he hecho.- dijo con un ligero tono de advertencia. Harry, a pesar de encontrarse con su aspecto algo maltrecho, seguía recto y severo frente a los interlocutores quienes en ningún momento se ofrecieron a sentarse para dialogar. Y la razón de su aspecto no era otra que el acompañante de Magorian: Bane. El centauro, de piel negra y ahora algo chamuscada, le miraba con ferocidad y rencor, dispuesto a terminar con aquella tregua que su derrota frente al joven mago había ocasionado.- Vuestras estrellas os han hablado de lo que sucederá¿vais a dejaros exterminar sólo por no hacer lo que la razón obliga hacer?

- ¡Calla, humano¡Tú no eres quien para mandarnos!- espetó con furia.

_"Maldito imbécil…"_ pensó Draco a su lado. No le gustaba estar con aquella compañía, y aún menos saber que se encontraban rodeados por más de aquellos bichos que les dispararían a la mínima posibilidad. Realmente le parecía imposible que se considerasen a sí mismos seres razonables… ¿ir contra tus propios principios era razonar? Menudos estúpidos… ponían leyes de parlamento que después no querían cumplir. Aún le parecía recordar el cómo su hermano había logrado derrotar a aquella bestia feroz con sólo su fuerza y agilidad física. Lo admitió, ser entrenado como mortífago le había salvado la vida. Pero ahora no lo veía tan bien. Harry nunca había destacado por su paciencia.

- No vamos a interponernos al destino. El futuro ha estado dispuesto, y así deberá cumplirse.

- Oh, vamos…- bufó realmente irritado. Se le había agotado la paciencia.- ¿El destino dices¡Esto sí es gracioso! Si realmente conocéis el destino, también sabéis quien soy¿verdad¿Sabéis cuál es mi destino, no?

- ¿Un humano moribundo dándonos lecciones sobre el destino?- exclamó golpeando el suelo con una pata.- Por supuesto que sabemos lo que las estrellas dicen sobre ti, sabemos que la muerte te espera…

- ¡Entonces también sabéis qué es lo que vais a hacer! Dejaos ya de tanta palabrería. Vuestro deber está unido a la Onda¡ésta es la promesa que debéis cumplir! No me hagáis perder más tiempo.- bramó fuera de sus casillas. Su mirada, antes con una calma controlada, ahora brillaba con un fuego capaz de exterminar todo cuanto allí se encontraba.

- Humano engreído…- pero sus palabras fueron disipadas cuando una gran sombra cubrió los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban traspasando las espesas copas de los altos árboles. El claro de bosque que antes había mantenido una tenue luz, ahora se sumía en una poderosa sombra que pronto volvió a desaparecer para, tras unos instantes de mudo silencio, aparecer una enorme figura que descendía del cielo a rápida velocidad. Con un rugido, el magnífico animal se posó frente a los sorprendidos centauros quienes no tardaron en descender sus cabezas ante su presencia.

Ambos chicos caminaban a buen paso hacia la salida de aquél grupo de árboles que creaban el conocido y temido Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Un precioso dragón rojo con escamas relucientes andaba al lado de su joven jinete con una altiva sonrisa que sólo el chico podía apreciar. En su cabeza, una melodía era tatareada con júbilo mientras sentía que no resistiría mucho más después de todo aquello por lo que terminaba de pasar.

- _¿Te importaría cantar para tus adentros? No necesito que lo hagas en mi cabeza_.- gruñó hablando en su mente.

- _¿Te molesta?- _dijo otra voz con sorna. Sabía que nadie más podía oírlo y que todo se definía en una conversación mental fruto de una peculiar y antigua unión que le ataba a aquella molesta criatura. Y, aunque admitir que era alguien importante para él no entraba en su juicio, a veces pensaba que le habían echado una maldición para torturarle durante toda la eternidad.

- _Un poco._

- _Un poco es menos que mucho, así que puedo seguir._

Profundizó su respiración intentando encontrar la paz interior, e intentó olvidar aquella voz grave cuyo propósito era imitar a un pájaro por la mañana. Dudaba que supiera siquiera alguna canción con fundamento.

Pronto llegaron al final del bosque, donde la gran figura del animal desapareció quedándose resguardada entre los espesos arbustos. Pero no así su presencia, la cual seguía torturándole desde su mente con una irritante alegría que no hacía sino llevarle a una frágil imagen de serenidad.

- Por favor… necesito un descanso…- suspiró pensando tanto por su cansado cuerpo como para su mente. La maldita cancioncita no cesaba…

Su hermano no pudo sino sonreír comprensivo. Aunque desconocía el sufrimiento mental que estaba teniendo por el acoso del dragón en su búsqueda de la tranquilidad donde relajar sus nervios, realmente sentía lástima por su hermano. Debía estar agotado. Aún le costaba asimilar que no hubiera terminado por sacar la varita lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Él apenas había podido controlarse frente a aquellos estúpidos burros con cabeza. Y la presencia de las flechas no había hecho más que empeorar su aguante, tensando todos sus músculos a la espera de la acción.

No llegaron a cruzar más allá de la gran entrada del castillo cuando una inesperada bienvenida les encontró descendiendo por las escaleras en medio de un gran alboroto.

- Cornelius, por última vez… no puedes arrestarlos sin ningún motivo…

- ¿Motivo¡Motivo!- exclamó un hombrecito con un sombrero verde lima.- ¿Qué mejor motivo que su afinidad a las Fuerzas Oscuras, Dumbledore? Un mortífago, un asesino y un traidor. No veo mejor motivo.

- Cometes un error. No voy a dejar que te los lleves sin más.

- ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarte al Ministerio¡Yo diría que no! No ésta vez, Albus…- canturreó con júbilo. Pero, tan pronto como los vieron entrar, todo movimiento cesó. Sin embargo, lo que en un principio fue sorpresa, pronto se convirtió en una exclamación de alegría que hizo reaccionar a todos los presentes.- ¡Vaya¿Pero qué tenemos a aquí¡Si es el joven Potter!- dijo dando palmadas divertidas.- Y su amiguito Malfoy. ¡Menuda suerte la mía¡Arréstenlos!

Obedientes a sus órdenes, los dos hombres que hasta entonces habían permanecido a su lado, se dispersaron colocándose detrás de los chicos. En un momento, ambos estuvieron bajo un poderoso agarre con la amenaza de romperles los brazos en el menor movimiento. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el menor intento de impedírselo, demasiado sorprendidos de lo que allí ocurría y su significado.

- Increíble¡increíble¡Dos mortífagos más!- dijo con júbilo enfermizo.- Y encima está Potter. ¡Me van a aclamar como nunca¡A Azkaban!

- ¡No!- bramó uno de los cautivos con espanto.

- Estate calladito, Black. ¿O quieres que Kingdinier pase el resto de sus días encerrada entre muggles y lejos de aquí? La pobre ya lo ha pasado mal¿verdad? Aunque quizá la encuentres también en prisión… al fin y al cabo, estoy seguro que te ha mantenido escondido durante todo este tiempo. ¡Incluso puede que fuera una de los espías de Quien-tú-sabes!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra meterle una mano encima, maldito cabrón…!- aunque hizo el intento de deshacerse del gorila que le mantenía aferrado y a pesar del dolor que le supuso tal movimiento, un fuerte golpe en el estómago le hizo plegarse con un gruñido de agonía.

- No, no… cuidado con esa boca…

- Ya basta, Cornelius.- cortó Dumbledore cerrando el paso al exterior donde un par de carruajes mantenían la espera.- No voy a tolerar que sigas con esto.

- ¡Recuerda con quien estás hablando, Dumbledore!

- Y tú también, Ministro.- la mirada que siempre lucía era ahora una sombra que apenas se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules. En su lugar, un brillo de advertencia y furia hizo recular casi inconscientemente al pequeño hombrecillo protegiéndose detrás de sus hombres quienes aún seguían aprisionando a los acusados.

- Déjame pasar¡te lo advierto! Has cubierto a delincuentes y te has salido ya demasiadas veces con la tuya. Pero esto va a cambiar aquí y ahora.- su voz, acobardada en un inicio, fue subiendo de tono hasta adquirir un nivel agudo y estridente.- ¡Te ordeno, como Ministro de Magia, que dejes el paso libre para llevar a estos asesinos a dónde les pertenece!

Asesinos…

Harry apenas era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Gritos, gente… demasiado alboroto para su gusto y se sentía exhausto. Había luchado contra un centauro, no sin antes lograr llegar hasta ellos, y había aguantado casi una hora de constante alerta, con los nervios a flor de piel y sus emociones a punto de estallar. Y ahora, cuando llegaba, se encontraba al estúpido Fudge divagando en medio de la entrada diciendo no sabía qué sobre suerte y Azkaban. Se hubiera enfurecido en el primer momento en que aquél hombretón le había puesto sus manos encima forzando su hombro con una postura dolorosa. Se habría librado de él en un instante. Pero la razón le decía que aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así, escuchando por una vez a su consciencia y dejando aparte el maldito canturrear del dragón quien seguía en su guerra, dejó que los hechos pasaran sin desear intervenir. Sin embargo, allí estaba… una palabra, un mote… Asesinos.

- …mortífagos!- exclamó ahora enfadado.

Mortífagos…

- Potter no es más que un traidor, un estafador y un asesino. ¡Un mortífago¡No debería ser libre para ir por allí donde le plazca, es un delincuente!

Y allí estaba otra vez, el mismo mote, la misma palabra: asesino. Era un asesino, un traidor, un mortífago… _"Maldito…"_ pensó con creciente ira. _"Él no sabe… él no conoce… ¿Cómo se atreve?"_ ¿Cómo podía juzgar con tanta libertad, con tanta ingenuidad? Él… lo había dado todo por aquella sociedad, por aquél mundo… estaba arriesgando todo cuanto tenía, lo iba a dar todo… ¿y seguía diciendo aquello¿Con qué derecho?

- Vamos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí. ¡Andando!- sentenció con paso firme aún cuando el viejo mago seguía impasible barrándole el paso.

- ¿Cómo se atreve…?- susurró ahora con los ojos entrecerrados. La cólera, cada vez más fuerte, sacudía sus venas haciendo que la sangre hirviera y sus oídos se taponaran.

Como si el tiempo hubiera acelerado su marcha, una enorme explosión seguida por un agudo grito de terror inundó el gran recibidor. Lo que antes habían sido unos fornidos y silenciosos hombres aprisionando a cinco cautivos, ahora no eran más que bultos inmóviles echados al suelo sin ninguna cura. Pero no habían sido ellos quienes habían chillado, sino el pequeño hombrecillo quien ahora se encontraba preso bajo la poderosa furia del muchacho.

- Maldito imbécil…- murmuró respirando agitadamente.

No escuchó el mudo grito de horror que cruzó la garganta del acobardado mago. Su varita, firme e inflexible, se hundía en su garganta de forma amenazadora, haciendo que el calor que corría por su interior se reflejara en ella lanzando abrasadoras chispas que le hacían temblar aún más. Sin embargo, Harry seguía reteniéndolo bajo sus poderosos brazos, dañándole con su magia desconocedor de lo que la ira estaba provocando. En aquellos momentos, su odio iba más allá del razonamiento, de la lógica o del control.

- Harry, vas a matarlo.- susurró alguien a su lado. Una mano se posó encima su brazo apretándole ligeramente pero con firmeza. Su tacto le despertó.

Relajando su respiración hasta convertirse en una pausa regular aunque forzada, evitó que la energía que estaba expulsando siguiera quemando al desdichado aunque no por ello decreció su fuerza. Cerrando la mano izquierda en su garganta como si se tratara de una poderosa garra capaz de despedazarlo con un solo movimiento, acercó sus labios a la oreja del quejumbroso Fudge.

- Escúcheme bien.- siseó con odio controlado.- No quiero que vuelva a amenazar a quienes considero preciados, ni siquiera se atreva a ponerles un sólo dedo encima. Como vuelva a verle, aunque sea su sombra, le juro que le buscaré. Le buscaré, Fudge… y cuando lo haga, me aseguraré de que muera de la forma más dolorosa posible. Y créeme… Voldemort le parecerá benevolente a mi lado. ¿Me ha entendido?

Con los ojos saliéndose de su sudorosa y sucia cara, emitió un barbullo ahogado entre jadeos en busca de aire. El aumento de fuerza por parte del chico hizo que afirmara con la cabeza tanto como pudo. Dándole un empujón hacia delante haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo, descendió ambos brazos sin dejar de mirarle con intensidad.

- Y ahora desaparezca, no quiero verlo nunca más. O le mataré.

En un último grito aterrorizado y sin volver la mirada hacia atrás de puro miedo, el hombre echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, desapareciendo de su vista. Nunca más nadie sabría de él, creyendo que se había escondido en algún lugar entre la soledad, creyendo que algunos seres mágicos terminaron por matarlo como venganza a las injusticias que había impartido. Al final, Cornelius Fudge desapareció.

Pero Harry no pensaba en eso, sino que aún seguía medio abochornado por los sentimientos abrasadores que aún le sacudían. Su pulso temblaba con violencia, sintiéndose lejos de aquél lugar.

- _Cálmate._- dijo la voz en su cabeza deteniendo el torrente de odio e ira que se estaba apoderando de su mente.

Se hizo el silencio. Sus oídos detuvieron sus funciones, su cerebro dejó de pensar. Para él, todo se detuvo súbitamente. No se dio cuenta del movimiento que estaba teniendo lugar en la sala. Como Dumbledore hechizaba a los pesados cuerpos metiéndolos sin ningún miramiento en los carruajes. Instigando a los animales para que se los llevaran de allí aún con la mirada encendida. Tampoco vio como uno de los hombres que habían sido acusados se despedía del director y McGonagall, quien se había mantenido inflexible a pie de escalera cerrando la retirada, y desaparecía con prisas de la escuela en la máxima efectividad de acción.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó alguien a su lado, el mismo que le había hecho reaccionar en su arrebato de furia.

Levantando la vista vio a Sirius mirándole con preocupación. A pesar de lucir un aspecto cansado y ojeroso, seguía estando allí, a su lado. Y de no haber sido por él, seguramente hubiera cometido otra estupidez. Sintiendo como todo su ser se desmoronaba con su afectuosa mirada, dejó escapar un suspiro que más pareció un bramido de puro sufrimiento, como si fuera su alma quien hubiera gritado de dolor.

- Asesino…- dijo al fin con un hilo de voz mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos.- Soy un asesino… un vulgar y despreciable asesino…

La preocupación del hombre se incrementó. Le miraba incapaz de poder hacer nada aún cuando imaginaba por lo que debía estar pasando. ¿Pero qué decir¿Cómo podía ayudarle en su sufrimiento? Le hubiera gustado poder estar junto a él en los momentos en que más le necesitó, haberle protegido cuando estaba en peligro, haberle aconsejado cuando se sentía confuso… pero no había podido. Se había recriminado por ello, torturándose por sentir como había fallado a sus expectativas, a sus promesas. Se lo había prometido, a ambos. ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí mismo su padrino?

- Un mortífago, un traidor, un asesino…

- Vamos, para ya.- le dijo intentando serenarse, pero su voz pareció más una súplica que un intento de ayuda. Él mismo estaba hundiéndose al verle de aquella forma, sintiendo aún más su inutilidad.

- Es cierto, tiene razón… deberíais odiarme tanto como me odio a mí mismo… Debería ir a prisión, a Azkaban.

- ¡No! Por nada del mundo te dejaría ir allí¡jamás!- exclamó ahora alarmado.- ¡Nunca, nunca lo permitiría!

- ¡Pero he matado¡Soy un asesino!- gritó encarándose a él con la mirada aterrorizada. No podía soportarlo más, aún cuando se había dicho a sí mismo que aquello se convertiría en su cruz y su castigo, le parecía demasiado cruel seguir enfrentándose a aquél echo, aquella muerte que pesaba encima su conciencia.

- Fue un accidente.- secundó Draco a media voz rompiendo su propio silencio. También él se sentía hundido en sus propias emociones. La acusación que había recibido y el trato que le acababan de infundir había abierto una herida aún sin curar en su interior.

- ¡La maté¡Maté a Fleur, la maté!- bramó ahora desesperado.

- ¿Fuiste tú?- aún en las escaleras, un chico empezó a descender los peldaños cada vez con mayor velocidad, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¿Tú atacaste a Fleur!

Agarrándole por los hombros con fuerza y la mirada suplicante pero feroz, Charlie apartó a los demás del lado de Harry aferrándose a él con una fuerza que nunca antes había demostrado.

- Sí yo… yo la, la maté…- sus ojos, hasta entonces asustados, adquirieron una mirada de tristeza y culpa. Sentía que debía excusarse, sentir como lo golpeaban y maldecían por lo que había hecho. No merecía tan siquiera que le tocara, que lo mirara.

- ¡No, no está muerta! Está en San Mungo¡debes venir conmigo!

- ¿Está… viva?- dijo perplejo.- ¿No la maté¿Sigue viva…?

- ¡Sí!

- Pero… la vi caer… Bill dijo que la había muerto…

- Se equivocó. Yo estaba allí y vi lo que sucedió. Créeme, está viva. Pero debes venir conmigo, sólo tú puedes salvarla.

La desesperación que hacía sólo unos instantes había amenazado con engullirlo en la locura, ahora había desaparecido dejando una sensación completamente distinta. Como si algo despertara en él, un mareo subió por su estómago hasta su boca provocándole náuseas. Pero no dejó que le dominara. Controlando aquello que parecía imposible domar, calmó sus aceleradas pulsaciones y llevó a la razón enfrente todo lo que sacudía a su cuerpo. Le miró con toda su fe en él, deseando e implorando que lo que decía fuera verdad. Quería creer en sus palabras… pero sus ojos, azules y brillantes, no albergaban duda alguna.

- Por favor…- imploró aumentando la fuerza con desespero.

- Vamos.- decidió con aplomo su hermano.

- Esperad.- el viejo hombre quien se había mantenido ajeno a ellos, se acercó al reducido grupo que había empezado a andar hacia la salida dispuestos a irse.- Tenemos un problema mucho más urgente.

- Deberá esperar.

- No creo que pueda.- suspiró con cansancio.- Al parecer, Fudge se enteró de la alianza que hizo Voldemort con los Gigantes y decidió enviar a un ejército de aurores para exterminarlos. Sin embargo, para hacerlo ha tenido que destinar aquellos refuerzos que cubrían puntos importantes hacia la contienda. Azkaban es uno de ellos.

- Hay que detenerlos.- dijo McGonagall a su lado.

- Necesito que os ocupéis de Azkaban.

- Después, antes debo solucionar algo.

- Entonces iremos nosotros.- dijo Draco mirándole con serenidad. Él y Snape se mantuvieron fríos en sus postes silenciosos y seguros, como si nada pudiera interrumpir su calma a pesar de todo lo que terminaba de pasar. Pero el chico sabía que todo aquello también les había afectado, aunque desconocía hasta dónde.

- Bien pues…- rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Con una sonrisa de comprensión y aprecio, le tendió una piedra plateada sin pulir cuyo brillo se movía incesante en su interior.- Ten esto. Creo que te servirá.

Tan pronto como la dejó en su palma supo lo que era, una piedra Alkur. La energía que fluyó hacia él le devolvió la vitalidad que había perdido reduciendo su cansancio. De pronto, se dio cuenta del valor de aquella piedra. Habérsela dado era mucho más que un simple acto de confianza.

- Gracias.

El director no se entretuvo más volviendo otra vez a las escaleras con toda rapidez.

- Cuando termine me ocuparé de Azkaban.

- Nos vemos allí.

- Suerte.

Alejándose de ellos, Harry, acompañado por Sirius y Charlie, salió del castillo dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de entrada a los terrenos de la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Este lugar siempre me sorprenderá…- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Aunque te parezca mentira, ésta casa tiene casi doscientos años, y en todo éste tiempo nunca ha cambiado.

Se encontraban en la Madriguera. Charlie, tras coger un par de paquetes de la cocina, se reunió con ellos en el comedor donde les esperaba un viaje con polvos floo. Tomó la pequeña maceta y, cogiendo un grapadito en su mano libre, los lanzó en la chimenea.

- Hospital San Mungo.- dijo una vez dentro.

Con una llamarada, desapareció.

- Nunca me ha gustado viajar así.- murmuró mientras se preparaba para imitarlo.

- A mi tampoco, pero al final te acostumbras.

- No creo que pueda…- sin decir más, dio un paso adelante y se internó dentro las llamas verdes. Asegurándose de que podía hablar sin tragarse nada por el camino, pronunció su destinación y se internó en un violento remolino de colores y magia. Tal y como le había dicho a Sirius, aquella forma de viajar no le gustaba.

Acordándose del golpe que había recibido la primera vez al llegar a su destino, se preparó dando un saltito hacia delante obligándose a mantenerse en pie aún cuando su sentido del equilibrio estaba demasiado trastornado como para sostenerle. Pero para su satisfacción, ésta vez el suelo se mantuvo bajo sus pies.

- Por aquí.- dijo apremiante el pelirrojo tan pronto como el tercer viajante llegó en la sala de recepción.

El olor a analgésico llenó su nariz.

Al salir al pasillo, una muchedumbre se presentó ante ellos. Decenas de magos y magas se aglomeraban en una pequeña sala con pocas sillas donde sentarse. Pequeños niños correteaban de un lado a otro escurriéndose entre la gente, jugando a juegos sin que nadie pudiera regañarlos demasiado ocupados en sus propios quehaceres. Harry quedó sorprendido al ver todo aquél gentío.

- …y todos aquellos muggles…- dijo alguien a su izquierda. Intrigado, se detuvo a escuchar la conversación.

- Una verdadera catástrofe.

- Deberían decírselo.- secundó alguien más.

- ¿A los muggles¿Estás loco? La Ley de Protección de la Identidad Mágica prohíbe que se diga nada sobre hechos mágicos. Podría desatarse un verdadero pánico.

- Además, no lo comprenderían.

- Quizá. Pero yo querría que me lo dijeran, que me dijeran la verdad. Si esto sucediera a mi familia… ¡Han muerto muchos! Y muchos de ellos sólo eran niños…

- Una pena… una pena… Pero tampoco nosotros podemos hacer nada, Walter. Nadie puede hacer nada contra Quien-tu-sabes, excepto Dumbledore, quizá…

- Y el joven Potter.- dijo el que se llamaba Walter.

- ¿Harry Potter¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo?

- Pues…

- Los rumores dicen que se fue junto Quien-tu-sabes el año pasado.- habló casi en un susurro el segundo hombre.- Al parecer participó en el ataque al callejón Diagón y ayudó a los mortífagos a escapar.

- ¿Un mortífago¡Pero si le derrotó cuando era un niño!- gruñó indignado incapaz de creer aquellos extraños rumores.

- Pues se cansaría de ayudar al Ministero.

- No me extrañaría. Yo también le habría dado una buena colleja al inepto de Fudge.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Johan, no olvides que Fudge aún es el Ministro.

- ¡Bah, como si es el mismísimo Merlín!- respondió quitándole importancia.

- Sigo sin poderlo creer… ¿Harry Potter un mortífago? Imposible.

- Pues créelo. Y no sólo eso… hay quienes dicen que…

- Venga¿pasa algo?- dijo Sirius cogiéndole del hombro.

Despertando de la escucha, reanudó sus pasos siguiendo a su guía quien estaba frente a uno de los ascensores.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?- preguntó una vez dentro de la cabina.

- Piso nueve, por favor.- dijo Charlie al hombre de enfrente.- Eso he preguntado. Al parecer ha habido un accidente con un tren muggle.

- ¿Y no se han podido proteger? Aunque haya una ley de control de la magia frente a muggles, en caso de necesidad se puede romper¿no?

- Eso es lo extraño. Y lo que no comprendo es como han podido haber tantas víctimas. Una colisión entre dos trenes… y encima habiendo magos dentro. Supongo que aún lo estarán investigando.

La entrada de más gente en el interior detuvo su conversación. Harry estuvo demasiado preocupado en vigilar no ser aplastado por todos aquellos cuerpos juntos como para pensar más en ello. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar la mirada incrédula de aquel hombre cuyo nombre era Walter al enterarse de que su aclamado Harry Potter era ahora un mortífago más. Se sintió otra vez mal consigo mismo, viéndose como algo sucio que no merecía estar entre todos ellos, rodeado de aquella gente que no había visto la maldad en su verdadera forma, que no había dejado que la corrupción penetrara en su cuerpo y adueñara sus pensamientos.

- Oye, sé que es difícil… pero no pienses mucho en ello¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sirius a su lado. No le miraba, pero tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera. Enseguida supo que había conseguido entender lo que estaba pensando.

- Perdóname.

- No tienes de qué disculparte.- añadió con una sonrisa comprensiva.- Todo el mundo comete errores. A veces, estos errores llevan la tristeza… y otras veces, al conocimiento. Intenta aprender de ellos para no repetirlos. Si lo consigues, no deberás pedir otra vez perdón.

Le guiñó un ojo con simpatía y volvió la atención hacia delante. Con un pequeño estremecimiento, el ascensor llegó a su novena planta. Medio a empujones, los tres consiguieron salir volviendo a la marcha.

- Creía que habían menos plantas…- dijo tras leer el cartel de Cuidados Intensivos.

- No había suficiente espacio. Esta hace sólo medio año que ha sido construida. Ya hemos llegado, la 302.

Al entrar, Harry se encontró en una gran sala medio a oscuras. Decenas de velas flotaban en el aire dando un aspecto misterioso a toda la instalación. Sólo una cama habitaba aquella habitación, rodeada de pequeñas esferas de un azul eléctrico que brillaban con timidez. Éstas, colgadas del techo con largas cadenas de oro, permanecían estáticas e imperturbables, como si no fueran más que meros espectadores entre la oscuridad.

- Bill.- dijo el joven Weasley acercándose a la única silla que había. Un chico con la tez pálida y demacrada levantó la cabeza que hasta entonces había reposado escondida entre sus manos. Se le veía fatigado y enfermo, como si llevara días sin comer ni dormir. Verle de aquella forma le dolió.- Vamos, despierta.

- Charlie…- susurró casi sin fuerzas.

Los tres enmudecieron. Su hermano sabía cuan grande era su sufrimiento, llevaba ya meses viendo como aquél muchacho que había ayudado a crecer se iba dejando cada vez más, incluso llegó a odiar a aquella mujer que ahora descansaba en aquella cama con sábanas blancas por haberle robado su vitalidad. Le había robado a su hermano, a su amigo, y aún medio muerta seguía haciéndolo de una forma mucho más dolorosa. Le había robado su alma.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ni tan siquiera podía culparla de ello. Él conocía el amor que se habían profesado entre los dos… pero verle de aquella forma no hacía sino infundirle el odio hacia aquella esbelta figura de cabellos dorados y piel pálida que seguía llamándolo a pesar de no poder ya hablar. En más de una ocasión había deseado que nunca le hubiera conocido, que nunca se hubieran visto… ¿Pero para qué mentirse? Fleur era quien debía reír junto a su hermano, y deseó que así fuera. Y ahora volvía a existir esa posibilidad. Ahora, quizá, volvería a verlos juntos, en vida.

Harry se acercó a ella. Ver a Bill con aquél aspecto, lejos del atractivo y liberal Weasley lleno de vida, le había inundado de humildad.

Adelantándose a todos los demás, con su mirada enfocada a Fleur, apartó las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la joven chica desvelando un blanco camisón pulcramente limpio y planchado. Pero el color de su piel no le pasó por alto. En vez de ver aquella textura firme y suave, ahora no era más que un tejido oscurecido, casi putrefacto. Sus labios tenían un color azulado, como si realmente estuviera muerta. Pero, como si no tuviera nada que ver con aquél cuadro, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, demasiado lento para ser normal. Era como si estando muerta siguiera respirando.

Puso sus dos dedos en el cuello, junto a la yugular, y esperó a encontrarle el pulso. Débil, lento, silencioso. De no saber que debía estar allí, no lo habría podido escuchar.

- ¿Qué está haciendo¿Quién es?- preguntó débilmente Bill. Y a pesar de mostrar su interés, no hizo el menor acto de levantarse, ni siquiera se resistió.

Tomando la mano derecha entre las suyas, observó su palma. Justo al centro, había una pequeña taca que aún conservaba el aspecto de su antigua piel.

- ¿Sabes cómo curarla?- dijo Sirius con un murmuro a su lado.

- ¿Ves eso?- le indicó su palma mostrándosela y añadió:- Es como con Shelyak. Aún no sé qué era aquello, pero quizá está relacionado con la magia negra… Pero no lo entiendo… Cuando sucedió… utilicé ésta energía. La magia negra es realmente difícil de controlar. Básicamente consiste en una relación entre dominado y dominante. Para controlarla, tú debes ser el dominante. Pero no comprendo esto¿por qué actúa como una infección¿Lo ves? Parece que se haya extendido.

- Quizá porqué ella es la dominada.

- Quizá… pero no es el foco de energía. Además, si fuera la dominada ya estaría muerta. No, debe actuar de otra forma.

_"¿Pero cuál?"_ se preguntó molesto. Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Concentrándose en ella y la mano que descansaba entre las suyas, relajó su cuerpo extendiendo sus sentidos más allá de la piel. Centrándose en un único punto, la magia, dejó que sus pensamientos se profundizaran en el deseo de buscar. Un calambre sacudió todo su cuerpo haciendo que soltara con una exclamación a la mujer.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius alarmado.

- Maldita sea… hay demasiada…- gruñó frotándose el antebrazo izquierdo donde sentía un molesto escozor bajo la piel.

La había visto. Aunque sólo fue una imagen fugaz, pudo ver como una gran cantidad de energía negra como la noche rodeaba el frágil cuerpo. Antes incluso de ser rechazado por su propio cuerpo del contacto de aquella magia, pudo apreciar la verdadera forma de la poderosa energía. Y ahora le parecía saber como combatirla.

Recordaba que cuando Fleur había recibido el ataque, había sido en un acto descontrolado, donde Harry sólo dejó fluir la magia, sin dictaminar la cantidad ni tampoco la potencia. En realidad, no había hecho más que dejarse llevar, sólo que había resultado más un acto instintivo que no un auténtico deseo. Como si su cuerpo hubiera ansiado alejarse de aquella energía, evitándola y expulsándola de él en un rechazo de alivio. Y el resultado había sido un ataque sin finalidad. Si no erraba en sus suposiciones y según la experiencia que ahora tenía, la magia era un resultado de energía guiada por un deseo. Este deseo la obligaba a aparecer bajo una forma determinada, un objetivo por el cual había sido creada y expulsada con el hechizo. Sin embargo, cuando era expulsada sin ningún propósito, no hacía más que estallar al impactar con el blanco. ¿Pero qué sucedía si éste blanco era también una fuente de energía¿Podía penetrar en él de igual forma? Viendo a Fleur, la respuesta parecía ser cierta. Entonces, aquello podía explicar el porqué la energía no había desaparecido y, en vez de esto, seguía residiendo como si se hubiera _pegado_ al nuevo flujo. _"Aunque puede ser que esto sólo ocurra con la magia negra. Es la más agresiva y su fin es el dominio… Así pues¿debo extraerla de nuevo¿Puedo hacerlo con tal cantidad?"_ A pesar de recordar su facultad para absorber la energía del flujo, no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer aquello. Era demasiada. Todo le decía que era como querer coger una espada candente. Se quemaría.

Pero si no lo hacía, Fleur moriría.

No, debía hacerlo. Aunque prefería intentarlo con algo más de probabilidades de sobrevivir. Quizá pudiendo traspasar parte de aquella energía a algo más… si al menos conseguía algo con lo que repartir aquel poder… De pronto recordó algo que descansaba en su bolsillo. Como si sus divagaciones la hubieran despertado, la piedra que Dumbledore le había dado le transmitió la misma sensación que cuando la había tomado por primera vez.

Cogiendo la piedra Alkur con su mano derecha y dejando la otra para Fleur, cerró los ojos preparándose por lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero no había opción. De nuevo debería recurrir a aquella energía que había dicho no volver a utilizar.

Abrió su mente, y observó como aquella capa de terciopelo perfecta que cubría a la blanca figura escondiéndola casi al completo se removía como llevada por una suave brisa hacia él. Era como si una entidad hubiera despertado y se hubiera dignado a mirarle casi con desdén. Y a pesar de sentir como le reconocía, su respuesta fue orgullosa y burlona, negándose a ceder a su petición.

Harry debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltarse. Sabía que debía estar temblando, pero no podía distraerse, su cuerpo debería apañárselas por sí solo.

Unos ojos, traviesos y juguetones, le miraron con soberbia, como preguntándole qué era lo que deseaba aún estar dispuestos a no hacer el menor caso. Pero no podía desplomarse. Aún sentir como sus propias energías decrecían con el mero hecho de estar observándole, debía seguir firme, intentando aparentar una fortaleza y un poder que en aquellos momentos no sentía. Y quizá fue justo eso lo que provocó que un punzante dolor travesara su corazón haciéndole gemir, aquella figura rió con suficiencia y triunfo.

Estaba perdiendo. Por unos instantes, el miedo al sentir que el frío se cogía a su brazo queriendo extenderse también por su cuerpo, le paralizó. Pero el tacto cálido de la piedra el volvió a la realidad.

Alejando de él el temor hacia aquella energía, se encaró desafiante. Dejándose llevar por un poder que no había visto, detuvo el viento que mecía los pequeños pelos de seda y silenció aquella mirada. Sintiéndose como un dios cuando castiga a sus subordinados bajo la amenaza de su furia, Harry golpeó con su voluntad a la entidad oscura haciendo que ahora fuera ella quien se encogiera bajo su cólera. Ahora volvía a ser el dominante.

Aprovechando su posición, le obligó a apartarse del débil cuerpo de la chica regresando a él. Un inclemente frío recorrió su cuerpo forzándole a cerrar con fuerza las mandíbulas. Para conseguir su objetivo, debía ignorar la debilidad que ordenar aquello le imponía, en caso contrario perdería la vida. Estaba convencido de que aquella energía no dudaría ni un instante en revelarse y ahogarle.

Volviendo a respirar tras haber aguantado la tortura que le había supuesto aquel milagro, Harry casi se desplomó al suelo. Apenas era capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

A su lado, Fleur volvía a lucir aquella piel blanca y pálida que ya antes había tenido. Sus labios, ahora algo demasiado rosados, volvían a dibujarse en su suave tez. Toda su figura parecía volver a brillar con la intensidad de antaño, como si nada hubiera acontecido. Y aún hacerlo con algo de anormalidad, su aspecto era de nuevo hermoso.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver que su respiración volvía a ser regular, al igual que su pulso. Y aún más cuando un ligero movimiento bajo sus párpados les indicó que la muchacha había vuelto a la vida.

- ¡Fleur!- exclamó Bill con los ojos brillantes abrazándola con desespero.

- ¡La has curado!- secundó su hermano mirando agradecido a Harry quien respiraba agitadamente con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Harry…?

- Necesita descansar, aún está demasiado débil.- dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa cansada.- No soy médico pero… supongo que dentro de un par de días, quizá tres, volverá a ser la misma.

- Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

- No me las des. He hecho lo que debía hacer, puesto que ha sido mi culpa que estuviera así.

Sirius, sin decir nada más que sonreírle con satisfacción, le cogió por el hombro haciendo que se acomodara en él. Sin resistirse, se dejó llevar.

Dejando a los dos hermanos en la habitación, ambos salieron de nuevo al pasadizo donde la luz los cegó por unos segundos. Tras reponerse, emprendieron la marcha.

- Sé que estás agotado pero…

- Hilda¿verdad?- dijo aún sin abandonar su sonrisa.

- ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

- Con una condición.- deteniéndose de pronto, Harry se apoyó a la pared alejándose del hombre. Con la mirada seria y sin rastro ya de su sonrisa, dijo:- Acompáñame a Azkaban.

Sirius le miró sorprendido. Aunque en un principio le había dejado atónito su petición, pronto cambió su expresión por otra muy distinta. Como si viera su sufrimiento con amargor, torció una mueca de terror oscuro que hacía ya tiempo no veía, como si su cuerpo la hubiera olvidado al redescubrir algo de felicidad.

- No puedes pedirme esto…- susurró casi con una súplica aún cuando desde que lo escuchó en los labios de Fudge supo que otra vez debería regresar allí. Y a pesar de resistirse a la idea, ésta era innegable.

- No te lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario, Sirius. Pero lo cierto es que te necesito conmigo.

- ¿Y la curarás?

- La curaría aunque me dijeras que no.

- Puede matarte.- no era una pregunta, y el chico lo supo.

- Puede matarme.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Creía que tú lo sabías mejor que nadie.- volviendo a sonreír ahora con un afecto que nunca antes había sentido por él, añadió:- Porqué es mi deber.

También su padrino sonrió, aunque ésta vez fue una mueca algo más exhausta que antes. Tenía razón. Y estaba orgulloso de ser quien le había tocado ser. Agradecía a sus mejores amigos por haberle dejado aquél chico a su cargo y protección, por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerle, por haberle permitido aprender de él. Harry, a pesar de su juventud, le había demostrado un valor y un coraje que sólo había visto en las mejores personas. Había errado, sí, pero también había aprendido. Realmente le quería, y no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo de él, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía orgulloso de ser su padrino.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Refulgiendo en su mano derecha, la piedra Alkur seguía brillando aunque ahora de una forma muy distinta, como si dos torbellinos de distintos colores, uno blanco y el otro negro, se enroscaran en una espiral sin fin en un movimiento eterno.

No le hizo andar mucho más lejos. Llegando frente a la habitación 11, Harry recuperó su aplomo y se preparó para pasar. Dentro, la sala ofrecía una imagen muy similar a la anterior, con la diferencia que allí había más gente que antes. Al verlos se acercaron incrédulos de verlos allí.

- ¿Sirius¡Harry¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Marla tras darle un par de besos que le reconfortaron.

- Hemos venido a ver a Hilda. ¿Dónde está Remus?

- Molly ha conseguido llevárselo un rato a la cafetería.- a su lado, Tonks pasaba a saludar al chico con otro afectuoso beso.- Debe salir un poco más, hace mala cara… y encima dentro de poco habrá luna llena…

- Por suerte Severus le ha hecho la poción matalobos.- dijo la chica algo más alegre que los demás.

- Aún así lo está pasando mal.

Harry abandonó su lugar en la conversación para acercarse a quien ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Vestida de la misma forma que Fleur, Hilda descansaba en la mullida cama. Sin embargo, su estado era completamente distinto. Sus labios, al igual que su piel, tenían el color normal. Lo único que destacaba, aún permanecer bajo las capas de ropa y vendas, era aquella mancha que meses antes había visto durante el ataque a Hogsmade.

A pesar de su agotamiento, no dudó en repetir aquello que terminaba de hacer. Pero lo que encontró fue algo muy distinto.

Aquella magia que debería haber permanecido alrededor de la chica utilizándola como una fuente de energía, permanecía en estado latente. No la dañaba, al igual que no mostraba ningún rechazo a su inspección. Sencillamente _estaba_.

Despertando, se encontró mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué ocurría?

- Dumbledore vino a verla, pero no pudo tocarla. No sé la razón, pero parecía reticente a hacerlo, como si algo se interpusiera.- murmuró su padrino llegando detrás de él. Las dos mujeres habían dejado la conversación para mirarlo intrigadas y algo recelosas, como si no supieran muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿No se atrevió a tocarla? Me pregunto porqué…- se dijo en voz alta.

- Cuando le pregunté lo que ocurría, sólo pudo decir que tampoco él lo comprendía. Incluso lo intentó usando algunos cachivaches.

- Y no funcionaron.

- No.- dijo igual de confundido.- Desde entonces que sigue igual, sin ningún cambio.

De no parecerle imposible y casi ridículo, habría jurado que aquello se asemejaba más a un hechizo erróneo que un ataque mágico. ¿Pero qué era? Le parecía saber la respuesta, pero ésta escapaba de él a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Entre cavilaciones, dirigió su mirada hacia la piedra que aún sostenía dejándose hipnotizar en silencio por aquellas formas nebulosas.

Dumbledore no había podido tocarla… seguramente él sabía la razón, pero en aquellos momentos no podía consultárselo, así que debería encontrar la respuesta por él mismo. Y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Era magia negra. Su poder, a pesar de encontrarse sumido en una misteriosa espera, seguía estando latente, y su aura le delataba. Bien, no tenía ninguna duda de su identidad. Al menos, ya sabía algo. Además, estaba el hecho de que había sido invocada por el Lord Oscuro, su Maestro, y al igual que él, era un experto casi innato de ésa energía. También recordó el momento en que creó el ataque. En realidad, había sido una ofensiva contra Dumbledore… así que su objetivo había sido el viejo director. Y aunque falló en su cometido, no dejaba de existir el hecho de que su finalidad se definía en herir o incluso matar. ¿Era esto pues lo que estaba buscando, su respuesta? Quizá no había terminado con su propósito… ¿pero por qué no la había matado al acto, entonces? Un hechizo se definía por unos parámetros globales, y aún más tratándose de aquella magia. El mero hecho de invocarla era difícil, y si encima le obligaba a tener una forma… ¿era posible darle un blanco concreto en aquella situación de rapidez? No. Aún cuando el lord era un maestro con en poder oscuro, someter la voluntad de aquella poderosa energía era algo casi imposible, y aún más si encima debía manifestarse en medio de una lucha sin tregua. Hacerlo requería demasiado tiempo y concentración, y eso en el caso de que se consiguiera.

_"¿Y si no era éste su propósito¿Y si hay algo más?"_ pensó aún sumido en sus pensamientos. _"Algo más sencillo…"_ Pero seguía sin tener una respuesta que le hiciera comprender.

En un nuevo intento, se concentró deseando encontrar algo. Quizá debía buscar más detenidamente…

¡Una trampa! Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Como si despertara de su letanía al aparecer la señal, aquella energía se lanzó feroz contra el sorprendido y desprotegido muchacho quien no esperaba aquella reacción. En un acto instintivo, se apartó de la chica con un salto atrás. Sin embargo, la distancia física no servía de nada frente a un flujo de energía.

Las velas más cercanas se apagaron mientras una suave y fría brisa se manifestaba rodeando a ambos. Al sentir como se acercaban a ellos con alarma, les detuvo casi sin saber lo que decía pues sus palabras parecían motes sordos en sus oídos, demasiado taponados por aquél aplastante silencio.

- ¡No os acerquéis!

A pesar de no sentir su cuerpo como debía, sí podía notar la presencia de aquella piedra aún a su lado. Pero, aún desear que reaccionara de la misma forma que antes, ésta se mantenía inalterable con las dos fuerzas bailando en su interior, como si su capacidad no fuera más allá.

Intentó morderse el labio para evitar gritar, pero su falta de control se lo impidió. Sin embargo, tampoco aquello importaba. El silencio, pesado y aterrador, se había adueñado de su cerebro, impidiendo que ningún sonido pudiera llegar hasta él para sacarlo de aquella visión oscura. Y, como si unas finas manos salieran de entre las sombras negras, se asustó al ver que no detenían su avance deseando arañarle el alma, adueñándose de él. Pero no estaba sólo. Al centro de toda aquella fuerza, el cuerpo menudo y pálido de la mujer permanecía estático e inmóvil, indefenso frente la muerte que se avecinaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Debía hacer algo, lo que fuera. Estaba convencido de que si no conseguía alejar a aquellas bellas garras de él, ambos morirían. Pero su cerebro estaba atrofiado, llegar a aquella conclusión fue lo último que consiguió procesar antes de colapsarse en la única imagen de la cercana muerte.

Un rugido le despertó.

Justo a tiempo, esquivó aquellos finos dedos de falsa porcelana lanzándose de bruces al suelo. No necesitó más tiempo. Agarrando la varita con seguridad, apuntó al cuerpo inconsciente y dejó fluir parte de su energía esperando que aquellos impulsos instintivos fueran los correctos.

Con la misma rapidez que todo había empezado, volvió a desaparecer. Al igual que un sueño se evapora con el ruido del gallo, aquella presencia se desvaneció, el frío se suavizó y las velas volvieron a iluminar dichosas en sus estantes flotantes.

_"¡Shelyak!"_ se dijo asustado al escuchar un nuevo ruido aunque ahora parecido a un gemido de dolor. Una punzada en el lado derecho de su pecho le alarmó mucho más que el hecho de sentir como sus piernas se plegaban bajo su peso dejándose caer sin fuerzas al suelo, o como su cuerpo se quejaba tras aquella nueva sacudida mágica. Tampoco pudo escuchar a su padrino quien le cogió a tiempo antes de golpearse violentamente, ni sintió las exclamaciones de Tonks al comprobar que Hilda empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Sólo había una cosa en su cabeza, un único pensamiento que enturbiaba todos los demás convirtiéndolos en meros hechos sin importancia.

Shelyak estaba en peligro.


	30. La pérdida de Azkaban

No creí que fuera a colgarlo hoy, pero me alegra haberlo terminado (al fin), así que a los tres reviews a los que agradezco y dedico el capi de éste mes.

**jim:** pues bueno, aquí va el 30. ¡Espero que te guste! Hasta pronto.

**al:** sí, yo también creí que debía hacer sufrir más a Fudge, pero no merecía la pena de lo asqueroso y ruin que me parece ese personaje. Jajajajaj! Y en cuanto al estrés… no te diré el que he sufrido éste último mes… diox, ha sido horrible! Pero, en fin… A ver qué tal te parece el nuevo capi, dime algo ;) Nos vemos!

**Paty:** lo siento, perdón por la tardanza (siempre digo lo mismo, verdad?), pero es que apenas consigo tiempo durante la semana… y el poco que tengo deseo hacer algo que me distraiga (escribir lo hace, pero cuando no sale nada aún me estreso más). Ale, a ver cuanto tardo ésta vez… ¡espero que no mucho! Venga chica, hasta pronto!

Al ver los pocos reviews k he recibido me da a imaginar que muchos se han hartado ya de esperar y han terminado por dejar de seguir el fic (no me extrañaría). Sabed que para nada os guardo rencor puesto que yo misma habría dejado de leer un fic cuya autora se presenta tan poco y con capítulos de tan mala calidad. Si es k soy lo peor de lo peor… Deseo que con el próximo no tarde tanto¡ojalá mi musa decida ayudarme un poco más! Así mismo, advierto que ya keda poco por acabar, quizá unos dos o tres capis, quizá cuatro aunque lo dudo. No deberéis sufrir mucho más eso de iros pasando por aquí. Jajajajaja!! Ale pues, gracias a todos los que no me han mandado ya a tomar viento y que disfrutéis de la lectura. Nos vemos!!

-Ithae-

PD: Me he enamorado de otro juego para la PS2 a parte de todos los Final Fantasy, y es el Kingdom Hearts II que, aún cuando jugué a su primera versión, esta segunda me ha parecido genial, a la altura de un FF. Perfectos gráficos, perfecta historia, perfecto trabajo de interacción jugador-juego…. Sencillamente perfecto. UN 10!!

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – La pérdida de Azkaban**

Un fuerte tirón invisible le hizo trastabillar sin poder evitar que un sorprendido gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó su acompañante alarmado.

Sintiendo como algo taponaba su garganta, se obligó a escupir entre ansias de aire.

Parecía que sus pulmones eran incapaces de trabajar cómo deberían, y no lo comprendía. Mucho más preocupado que el hombre que se inclinaba a su lado en su ayuda, observó temeroso como aquello que no debía ser más que una obstrucción mucosa entre sus órganos respiratorios ahora se mostraba como una mancha roja estampada contra el oscuro suelo. Era sangre.

- ¡Maldita sea!- masculló entre dientes.

- Estás herido...

- No soy yo.- gruñó a media voz intentando volver a incorporarse. Odiaba aquél suelo frío y desolador, al igual que todo aquél lugar. Era aterrador. Lo detestaba.

- Esto es una estupidez...- murmuró negando con la cabeza. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haberle seguido la corriente. ¿Pero qué podía haber hecho? El chico le había casi suplicado que le llevara allí, el lugar que siempre había odiado y rogado no volver jamás, aún cuando le fuera la vida en ello. ¡Y allí estaba! Pero tampoco había visto otra opción. Su súplica, el hecho de que depositara toda su confianza en él... ¿cómo olvidarlo? Amaba a aquél muchacho que ahora se ayudaba con su fuerza, sabía que su poder era igual o mayor al suyo, así que aún queriendo, nada habría conseguido negándose. Sin embargo, había en él algo que había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Sus ojos, antes inocentes e ignorantes, desconocedores de lo que la vida podía dar, estaban ahora llenos de una sabiduría y un conocimiento que incluso le superaba. Además… había confiado en él. James también lo había hecho, al igual que Remus y Lili, e incluso Marla. ¿Cómo podía traicionar esa confianza después de todo lo que había hecho por él? Harry ya no era un muchacho, ahora era un joven, un poderoso mago. De igual a igual.

Sólo deseaba que Marla no se hubiera cabreado demasiado.

- Me importa un comino que te parezca ridículo¡no hay tiempo para eso! Debemos dar con Azkaban YA.

- ¡Mírate! No deberíamos habernos ido del hospital¡apenas puedes sostenerte en pie!

- No es nada, pero si no doy con él _sí_ va a ser un problema. Vamos, la prisión no puede estar muy lejos...

De nuevo, el tirón le hizo temblar haciendo que una compulsiva tos se expandiera por su pecho arrancándole un par de lágrimas de dolor. Otra vez, volvió a escupir más sangre.

- Basta, Harry.

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó ahora furioso. Se sentía impotente e inútil. No sabía donde podía estar Shelyak, ni donde estaba Draco o Snape¡ni siquiera sabía donde estaban! A pesar de dejarse guiar por los confusos y tumultuosos recuerdos de un Sirius canino, sólo habían logrado llegar en un espeso y aterrador bosque perdido en algún lugar del planeta. Ignoraban a qué distancia estaban de la prisión, incluso dudaba de que realmente hubieran ido allí. Y aunque estaba furioso y culpaba de su impotencia a su padrino, sabía que tampoco él podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Los recuerdos bajo la forma animal eran realmente difíciles y complicados, apenas consiguió comprender aquel bombardeo de sensaciones y olores, la mayoría de ellas aterradoras. Sin embargo debía hacer algo, lo que fuera...

Intentando controlarse los espasmos, se plegó sobre su estómago tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Debía calmarse.

Pero la certeza de que aquellos con los que había depositado su confianza estaban en un verdadero apuro le obligaba a la acción, por más alocada que fuera. Se sentía culpable de aquello, no debió haberles dejado ir. Fleur, Hilda... podían haber esperado. Y ahora, por culpa de su conciencia, de sus estúpidos sentimientos de culpa, estaba perdiendo a aquellos que había terminado por apreciar. ¡Maldito fuera!

Empeñado a seguir con su cometido se volvió a incorporar a duras penas. Reprimió el impulso a dejarse caer con cansancio, y se apartó del hombre medio a tientas. No iba a quedarse allí lamentándose y odiándose por algo que ya no podía remediar. Poco le importaba si conseguía salir de esa, incluso se despreocupó por su estado. El único temor que inundaba su mente era el peligro que acechaba más allá de aquellos árboles, un peligro que amenazaba en cobrar sus primeras víctimas.

- Debías sacar la tozudez de tu padre¿verdad?- masculló Sirius siguiendo sus pasos hasta situarse a su lado y obligarle a sostenerse en él. Un amago de sonrisa salió de sus labios, realmente complacido de ver la determinación de su ahijado. James habría estado orgulloso de él.- Vamos a ir hacia aquél claro...

- ¿Recuerdas algo?- preguntó deseoso de encontrar una salida a aquella desesperante situación.

- No. Pero al menos vas a descansar un rato...

- ¡He dicho que no hay tiempo!- protestó intentando deshacerse de su apoyo, pero Sirius le sostuvo con fuerza.

- ...mientras yo inspecciono el lugar.- terminó con tranquilidad haciendo oídos sordos a sus protestas.- Quizá mis recuerdos no son demasiado claros vistos por un humano, pero sí lo serán por un perro, así que deja que eche un vistazo mientras reposas un poco.

Comprendiendo, decidió cerrar la boca y hacer cuánto le pedía. En realidad se había avergonzado al escuchar lo que tenía planeado. Era cierto, no había podido comprender aquellas imágenes, pero seguramente todo volvería a cobrar sentido desde el punto de vista en que había sido vivido. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius le había confesado que no había visto nada de la prisión hasta encontrarse frente la fortaleza donde le quitaron las ataduras y la venda que cubría sus ojos impidiendo así que supiera como llegar. Así pues, sus recuerdos sólo resultaban útiles a partir de su fuga en forma de perro, y aún así podían ser más una confusión que una verdadera ayuda pues el debilitado estado y el continuo temor los hacía confusos y caóticos. Sirius estaba haciendo cuanto podía por ayudarle, se preocupaba por él... y Harry sólo era capaz de pensar en sus propias acusaciones, enfureciéndose con los demás porque veía su propia inutilidad. Así, asintiendo sin rechistar, se recostó contra un tronco y se dejó caer al suelo intentando calmar su acelerada respiración.

- Mejor.- dijo al asegurarse de que el chico permanecería un rato más sin moverse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, donde antes había habido un hombre ahora aparecía un enorme perro negro que le miraba alegre. Sin embargo, toda su alegría se esfumó al olisquear aquél nuevo lugar. De pronto, su cola antes bailarina, se escondió entre sus patas mientras el precioso canino se encogía asustado.

- Vamos, Sirius... no me falles ahora.- susurró Harry mirándole con súplica.

Los gemidos lastimosos del animal cesaron al comprender el sentimiento de desesperación que escondían aquellos dos ojos verdes que le miraban con fuerza. Sin más, haciendo acoplo de valor, el perro se enderezó y, tras una última mirada inteligente, empezó a olfatear el aire en busca de un camino oculto hacia los recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía sus manos frías, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y la sensación de que algo estaba tirando de él había pasado de algo casual a un continuo desequilibrio en su paso. Estaba realmente asustado.

Y la imagen no podía ser por menos desoladora.

Sirius temblaba a su lado mientras intentaba en vano sostenerle, casi parecía que era el chico y no él quien no podía mantenerse en pie. Pero poco importaba. Sus miradas, incrédulas y aterradas, observaban la oscura silueta deforme y amenazadora de Azkaban. Sus altos muros de piedra, fríos y malignos, creaban una barrera infranqueable hacia la fortaleza. Podía ver como una permanente neblina cubría sus torreones haciendo que parecieran gigantes eternos, guardianes inflexibles, vigilantes justicieros que gobiernan por encima de los mortales condenados a sus pies hasta el fin de sus vidas. Pero no era eso lo que más le horrorizaba, aquella sensación de continuo terror y maléfico ambiente, sino la cruenta y desequilibrada batalla que se estaba desarrollando.

Cientos, miles de sombras negras sobrevolaban la fortificación como llevadas por un invisible torbellino de sed salvaje. Y, en su centro, un diminuto resplandor intentaba sobrevivir diezmando cada vez más su esperanza frente a la creciente oscuridad.

- No…- susurró sin aliento. Por poco no se deja caer derrotado. Sus piernas flaquearon y dejaron de sostenerle, sólo la fuerza de su acompañante sirvió ahora para mantenerlo entre su desesperación.

- Venga.- dijo sintiendo una serenidad que nunca imaginó tener. Era cierto que aquél lugar había vuelto a engullirlo en un insalvable pesimismo, que incluso creyó que caería lloriqueante y asustado, demasiado horrorizado ante su imagen como para ser capaz de actuar. Sin embargo, había sucedido todo lo contrario. Nada de miedo, nada de terror. Era como si todos sus temores hubieran desaparecido al asumir su regreso obteniendo una increíble calma que le permitía mirar con la razón y no con el corazón, demasiado temeroso como para decidir.

- Es imposible… estamos perdidos… ¡es un suicidio!

- ¡Vamos!- exclamó ahora con severidad.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

- ¡Nosotros somos la ayuda, Harry!

- Nos matarán…

- Y ellos morirán si no hacemos nada. ¿Qué te ocurre? No eres el Harry Potter que yo conozco. Dime¿acaso tienes miedo?

- ¡No!- gritó enfurecido.

- Entonces no hay tiempo para dudas.

Era cierto, no había tiempo para dudar. Tosiendo, se apartó de él medio agachándose con dolor.

- Mejor quédate aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No le culpaba, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera ser un cobarde, en realidad había sido él quien le había hecho abrir los ojos y por ello le estaba agradecido. Pero estaba claro que estaba demasiado débil para seguir, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera.- Dumbledore enviará refuerzos, guíalos hasta nosotros cuando lleguen.

- Pero…

- En tu estado es mejor que te mantengas al margen.- Harry enseguida captó el sentido de sus palabras. Ahora mismo su fuerza y magia estaban lejos de funcionar en su ayuda, yendo solo sería una carga inútil que vigilar. Reprimiendo un nuevo ataque, se medio incorporó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Evita que te maten.

- Tranquilo, no me permití morir en este lugar antes y tampoco voy a permitirlo ahora.- guiñándole un ojo con confianza, se alejó de él corriendo hacia el pequeño puerto de madera dirección a Azkaban.

Sintió una terrible urgencia de ir tras él y detenerlo. Mirar hacia la prisión no hacía sino encogerle el corazón¿cómo podía ayudarles yendo él sólo? Sirius, aún cuando sabía que era un gran mago, no podía hacer milagros, tenía su límite. Volvió la mirada hacia aquél punto luminoso que ahora era más débil y gimió al sentir como un peso enorme se colgaba de sus hombros obligándole a encogerse casi incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

Por unos instantes, el brillo aumentó en fuerza y poder para después ser mucho más frágil que antes.

De rodillas al suelo, rozando sus manos en aquella tierra pedrosa que le llevaba a una playa rocosa con aguas oscuras y frías, Harry vio el final de toda esperanza. Deseó levantarse para seguir a su padrino, seguro de que iba directo hacia su muerte. Deseó conseguir ser capaz de albergar más valentía y poder para así dar una nueva oportunidad a aquellos que se debatían entre sombras, incapaces de ver ninguna salida más que la oscura tumba de la muerte. Incluso deseó morir si con ello podía terminar con aquella agonía tanto propia como la de los demás. Pero, frustrado, sólo era capaz de observar como aquella luz de esperanza iba apagándose con cada segundo pasado hasta convertirse en nada más que un recuerdo de una estrella.

- ¡NO!- exclamó horrorizado.- ¡Shelyak, levanta!

Estaba sólo, sin nadie que pudiera sentir sus gritos enfurecidos, pero aún así, algo le decía que sus palabras no se perdían en la oscuridad.

- ¡Maldita sea, LUCHA!

Un rugido lejano, amortiguado por el espesor del aire que rodeaba el lugar, le obligó a tomar la determinación que necesitaba. No tenía ni un minuto que perder.

Haciendo acoplo de fuerzas, se incorporó entre jadeos. Cogió la varita que aún guardaba en el bolsillo, y la agarró con fuerza, como si fuera su vida en ello. Ni siquiera se dio el lujo de pensar dejándose llevar por sus instintos ahora desbordados.

- ¡_Experto patronum_!- pronunció con resolución.

Nada más que un suave resplandor plateado salió de la punta de su varita. Volvió a intentarlo pero, otra vez, sucedió lo mismo. El cansancio y desgaste le estaban pasando factura. Su perseverancia, aún ser de elogio, no iba a ser suficiente ésta vez. Pero no por ello dejó que la derrota le hiciera recular, en vez de esto, siguió insistiendo con tozuda firmeza pues no podía ni quería dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, debía ser realista, aquél lugar, el ambiente, incluso el aire que entraba por su boca entrecortadamente, resultaba frío y agobiante. Decía el nombre del hechizo alto y claro, pero en su mente nada acompañaba a aquél deseo. Ningún sentimiento de felicidad, ningún recuerdo de alegría. ¿Cómo podía entonces querer invocar a su patronus? La respuesta era simple: ya no era por él, sino por los demás. No podía fallarles, hacerlo supondría su muerte. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

Concentrado en hacer crecer aquella vaporosa nube en un magnífico ciervo plateado, no se percató de la nueva aparición que asomaba por entre los tortuosos árboles del oscuro bosque que crecía a su espalda.

Un par de ojos negros y brillantes, observaban al muchacho quien apuntaba hacia ningún lugar haciendo que una cálida luz saliera del objeto mágico que sostenía. Había algo en aquella cosa que agarraba entre sus manos que relajaba al nuevo bienvenido haciendo que su precaución se calmara hasta pasar a una inusitada curiosidad. Lentamente, evitando alertar al chico de su presencia, avanzó cautelosamente sin dejar de observar a aquella magia que fluía en el aire, una magia que le agradaba y hacía tiempo no había sentido con tal calor en aquél lugar.

Harry se detuvo unos instantes para intentar ordenar su caótica mente en busca del sentimiento que necesitaba. Y, aunque en un principio pareció algo imposible, demasiado alejado de aquella felicidad que necesitaba, de repente algo le golpeó encerrándole en una burbuja de calidez, como si al fin hubiera dado con lo que buscaba. Sin perder un segundo, invocó de nuevo el hechizo que crearía a su patronus. Y, en respuesta, un precioso e imponente ciervo se materializó frente a un sorprendido chico quien al sentir su contacto etéreo y mágico no pudo sino sonreír con gratitud. Iba a darle un par de palmaditas en su crin cuando algo más llamó su atención.

Detrás de él, observándole con serenidad, un reluciente unicornio blanco permanecía estático con su mirada fija en él.

El animal no se movió. Tampoco él lo hizo. En vez de esto, fue el brillante ciervo quien inclinó la cabeza hacia el mágico animal. Harry enseguida le imitó, aún sin ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para replantearse qué más hacer cuando fue el mítico caballo quien se acercó a ellos con paso calmado. Comprendía muy poco, pero la imagen de aquella bella criatura yendo hacia él le estremeció. ¡Un unicornio¿Qué hacía allí? El unicornio, aún cuando se dirigía directo a él, no dejaba de observar atento al otro animal mágico. Aunque… ¿acaso tenía una identidad propia un patronus? Harry sabía que no, sólo era una manifestación del mago bajo un hechizo, un mero deseo de felicidad que le cubriría frente los deméntores.

Mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado para ser capaz de asimilar todos aquellos sucesos que le estaban fustigando desde hacía ya rato, el animal llegó junto a un asustado chico quien imaginaba que no tardaría en atacarle sin saber el porqué. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo que sabía de los unicornios había sido gracias a Hagrid, y aún se acordaba de la clase en que los había visto vivos… Los unicornios no se acercaban a los humanos, menos aún a los hombres. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Qué quería?

Atónito, se vio acercando una temblorosa mano hacia el animal casi esperando que lo mordiera o, en el menor de los casos, que saliera disparado lanzándolo por los aires con un potente y doloroso golpe. Pero, por si no se había quedado ya bastante sorprendido con todo aquello, el animal aceptó su tacto y permitió que se acercara ahora él.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó al unicornio como si fuera capaz de responderle. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Estaba demasiado confuso por entender aquél atípico comportamiento, ni siquiera comprendía qué estaba haciendo allí un unicornio. Pero, para su más desconcierto, el ciervo aún permanecía allí ahora mirando al chico al igual que el animal, como si ambos esperaran a que reaccionara.

Al ver que no deducía lo que sus actos querían transmitirle, el unicornio movió la cabeza indicándole su lomo. Harry casi se desploma del susto.

- ¿Qué te monte?- suspiró con espanto.

El animal relinchó impaciente volviéndole a indicar su lomo dándole un empujoncito al hombro con el morro.

_"¿Genial, un dragón y ahora un unicornio… ¿y después qué¿Una alfombra voladora?"_ pensó con desanimo. A pesar de que aquello le habría parecido emocionante y atractivo, ahora sólo conseguía aterrarlo. Se encontraba demasiado perdido como para ser capaz de afrontar la situación con lógica y razón. Pero, al parecer, el animal sabía mucho mejor que él qué hacer. Así pues, asintiendo con desmayo a su insistente petición, se balanceó para subirse sobre su cabalgadura sintiendo un repentino miedo al comprender que, a diferencia del ancho lomo del dragón, ésta vez se sentaba en un animal mucho más pequeño y rápido que, además, carecía de puntos donde poderse agarrar con seguridad.

El ciervo, sin volver la mirada, empezó a cabalgar directo hacia el oscuro mar seguido por un veloz unicornio. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para agarrarse a su cuello cuando éste empezó a correr detrás del reluciente patronus. Todo era tan irreal, que no pudo llegar a plantearse lo que estaba haciendo.

Como dos estrellas de luz cortando el tiempo, ambos animales saltaron en el aire corriendo veloces por encima el agua como si ésta no fuera más que un suelo cristalino. Rápidos, no tardaron en llegar en la pequeña y rocosa isla que ocupaba la gigantesca prisión.

Apartando de él su desconcierto, intentó observar el presente de forma analítica y objetiva. Debían buscar alguna entrada hacia la prisión, pero en la dirección por la que iban no había nada más que el grueso muro musgoso. Encogiéndose de dolor al intentar mover sus atrofiados músculos del cuello, ignoró la imagen veloz de las oscuras aguas meciéndose bajo aquellas patas blancas que parecían flotar por un segundo suelo por encima del inestable mar. Pero seguía sin poder ver nada por donde pudieran pasar. Quizá si rodeaban un poco la muralla… Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que compartían aquellos dos seres mágicos, concentrados en seguir directos hacia la cada vez más cercana pared.

- Deberíamos rodear la costa en busca de una entrada…- se intentó explicar gritando por encima el aire que taponaba sus oídos. Pero o bien no le había oído o, como más normal le parecía, era incapaz de entenderle.- ¡Gira un poco!- exclamó ahora acercándose al oído del animal.

Gruñendo por su pesadez, removió la cabeza con impaciencia y aceleró la carrera llegando a la altura del ciervo. Su acelerón le tomó tan de repente que casi se cae del susto. Decidió que, fuera lo que fuera que iba a pasar, no tenía otro remedio que esperar a que aquellos que ahora guiaban su vida le dieran permiso para retomar sus riendas. Mientras, lo único que podía hacer era observar, indefenso, cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

Veloces, se dirigían directos hacia la amurallada prisión. Las altas y acorazadas paredes estaban cada vez más cerca, el chico al final había optado por resignarse a que terminaran estrellándose contra el indestructible muro. Quizá aquellas murallas no podían impedir el paso de un ser incorpóreo como era su patronus, e incluso era posible que el unicornio tuviera la facultad mágica de traspasar objetos sólidos… pero Harry no tenía ninguna habilidad que le permitiera aquello. Así pues, y con la velocidad que iba, lo más probable era que terminara estampándose contra la húmeda roca matándose con el impacto. _"Al menos será algo inaudito…"_ pensó con optimismo. Tenía cierto toque de gracia la imagen, y no pudo sino sonreír al imaginarse la situación.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, el cuerno del animal empezó a brillar cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras se lanzaba alocado en una vertical ascensión por un empinado acantilado. De no ser porqué era imposible, Harry habría jurado que el animal era capaz de volar. Pero las alas eran invisibles a su mirada.

De un brinco, los tres saltaron por el aire enfrentándose ahora a una de aquellas paredes fortificadas con toneladas de roca. El brillo del cuerno llegó hasta tal punto, que el chico tuvo que cerrar los ojos medio escondiendo la cabeza.

Una fuerte explosión le sacudió con violencia amenazándole en soltarse. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquello que acababa de suceder que el movimiento cesó y la oscuridad volvió a rodearle con normalidad.

Abriendo temerosamente los ojos, se vio en lo que parecía un gran y desértico patio de piedra guardado por enormes murallas.

Despacio, bajó del suave lomo blanco del animal y observó el gran agujero que se abría tras de sí entre runas recién caídas a su alrededor. Al parecer, la magia del unicornio les había abierto una entrada. Así pues, debían estar en el interior de la fortaleza…

Iba a darle las gracias cuando el patronus se le colocó a su lado mientras el otro animal se tensaba observando a su alrededor y estrechándose más al chico que empezaba a comprender aquella sensación. Resignado y listo para afrontar lo que se les echaba encima, preparó la varita y, con el entrecejo fruncido, miró hacia el cielo donde cientos e incluso miles de sombras se lanzaban directas hacia ellos.

- Genial, parece que hemos llegado en el mejor momento de la fiesta.- murmuró con tono apagado.

Cerrando tanto como pudo su mente, se obligó a apartar aquellos rumores distantes y lejanos de sus oídos centrándose en el movimiento que se estaba acercando cada vez más, como un depredador acorralando a su acorralada presa.

_"Vamos allá."_ se dijo levantando la varita hacia ellos. Su patronus, reluciente entre toda aquella fría oscuridad, se levantó desafiante sobre sus dos patas y, en un impulso, arremetió contra los primeros que celebraban su próxima cena. A su lado, el cuerno del magnífico animal volvió a brillar aunque ahora dándole una luz que se propagó por todo su cuerpo como si fuera algo irreal. El calor de los dos animales le hizo olvidar el helor que asediaba a su corazón lanzándole a una inaudita valentía.

Con un grito de guerra, empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro obligándose a apartarse de sus presencias pues el mero hecho de respirar si quiera el mismo aire le producía náuseas de terror. Sabía que aquello no los haría desaparecer, pero no disponía ya de otra arma. Su patronus, aquello realmente efectivo contra aquellos seres, se encontraba ya de lleno en su lucha mientras el animal que les había acompañado iba acometiendo contra todo aquél que se cruzaba con él. Lo único que podía hacer era procurar que no lo acorralaran y, aunque el hechizo patronus era una poderosa arma frente a los deméntores, mediante ataques también los podía destruir pues, como todo ser, su vida no era inmortal.

Ataque, escapar, rodar por el suelo, hechizo, aguantar la respiración, volver a correr y otra vez atacar. Apenas era capaz de mantener su alma en su cuerpo entre tantos entes queriendo comerla y obligándola a escapar de su armadura de piel. No sabía si cerrando la boca conseguiría protegerse, pero le aterraba la mera idea de que saliera por entre sus labios con inocencia, como si al fin encontrara el descanso flotando en el aire y temerosa de escapar más allá lejos del cascarón que la protegía. Reprimió la tos y, secándose con la manga demasiado ocupado por preocuparse por su estado, siguió con su lucha por la supervivencia. Pero eran demasiados.

Cientos, quizá miles… El resultado estaba ya decidido. Al menos no iba a darles la satisfacción de conseguir lo que más deseaban: su alma.

Como quien no tiene nada que perder, Harry se lanzó feroz contra sus enemigos en un monótono tira y afloja que pronto se convirtió en rutina. Aunque debía admitirlo, estaba exhausto. Hacía poco que se había afrontado a la mismísima magia en un combate por dos vidas, y haberlo logrado ya era un gran decir. Sin embargo ahora se afrontaba a algo mucho mayor, algo que escapaba de toda posibilidad, y más aún con su estado debilitado y enfermo. Si al menos no le atosigara aquella maldita tos ensangrentada…

Sin poder refrenar el nuevo ataque, se plegó con los ojos medio llorosos por el esfuerzo y dolor que pronto le recorrió por toda la tráquea. Le parecía un infierno. Apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar una débil protección en el momento en que un deméntor se lanzaba sediento sobre un indefenso chico. Por suerte fue suficiente rápido pues le hizo rebotar en ella apartándole de él unos saludables metros.

_"Maldita sea…"_ se dijo al ver como una decena de ellos llegaban hasta él ahora con salvajismo, alargando sus huesudos dedos mortecinos en una carrera encarnizada contra su presa, ávidos por alcanzarle. Pero los temblores no cesaban y se sentía realmente mareado, confundiendo una repentina fiebre con voces y el gélido frío de las cadenas enroscándose por su cuerpo. Estaba perdido. Y sólo.

Un rugido violento tronó por el cielo haciendo temblar los cimientos y hasta las revueltas aguas del exterior. Pero, aunque todo su bello se erizó con aquél poder que emanaba del sonido, su corazón pareció salírsele del pecho de pura alegría. De entre las nubes que cubrían más allá de los torreones, una bola de fuego salió disparada cayendo como un gran meteorito en la tierra. Harry apenas pudo cubrirse la cabeza cuando el impacto le hizo perder por completo el equilibrio y quitándole todo rastro de aire en los magullados pulmones. Siguiendo la trayectoria que segundos antes había hecho aquella estrella de fuego, un inmenso dragón rojo se lanzó directo hacia él agarrando a cuántos podía con sus afiladas garras y desgarrándolos en el trayecto.

- ¡Shelyak!- exclamó medio incorporándose. Y aunque la caída le había provocado un doloroso chichón que tardaría en curar, la mera imagen del animal lo hacía insensible, demasiado contento como para reparar en enfados.

El dragón, con otro potente rugido, se posó encima el suelo barriendo a todo aquello que se interponía en la trayectoria de su cola. Su figura, con los alargados colmillos, sus agudizados ojos ahora convertidos en dos gemas doradas con una fina ranura negra, sus poderosas patas con aterradoras garras y su gruesa y ágil cola, era realmente imponente. El chico incluso sintió verdadera alegría de ser su amigo y no enemigo.

En una postura ofensiva y defensiva a la vez, el animal se enroscó alrededor del chico ofreciéndole su cuerpo como protección, mostrando sus afilados colmillos con amenaza para todo aquél que tuviera la insensatez de retarlo.

- ¡¿Estás bien?!- dijo incrédulo a la vez que se encogía cubriéndose la boca entre los espasmos escupiendo más sangre.

- _Mejor que tú._- dijo con ironía. Harry se alegró de escuchar su tono desdeñoso y mordaz, como si no hubiera nada mejor que atender al irritable carácter del animal, una actitud que en más de una ocasión había terminado por hacerle perder la cordura.

- Me alegra oírte, Shelyak.- susurró tomando un pequeño respiro. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo de nuevo cerca le hacía sonreír con infinita gratitud. Hasta entonces no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había preocupado por él.

- _Pues por poco no vuelves a hacerlo. ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no tomes la magia tan a la ligera?!_- gruñó ahora mirándole con severidad. Con otro coletazo apartó a un par de deméntores como si no hubieran sido más que molestas moscas.- _Terminarás matándote._

Harry no protestó. Sabía que tenía razón y, aunque tenía también buenos argumentos a su favor, la mera idea de empezar una larga y airada discusión le parecía demasiado agotadora.

- Lo siento.

- _Mentiroso._- dijo apartando de nuevo su mirada. Pero su silencio le indicó que había comprendido todo cuanto no había dicho. En realidad, se conocían ya demasiado como para saber los motivos y comportamientos del otro sin necesitar de palabras.- _Debemos salir de aquí._

- Pero…

- ¡Harry!- exclamó alguien a la distancia.

En apresurada retirada, dos hombres hacían verdaderos milagros por hacerse camino entre sus perseguidores quienes no dejaban tregua alguna. Apenas podían hacer un par de pasos antes de detenerse para afrontarse valerosamente a otra oleada de deméntores que se les echaban encima.

- ¡Ayúdalos!- gritó a su patronus haciéndose oír por encima de aquel silencio tan ruidoso. El animal se alejó al galope arremetiendo contra cualquiera que se interpusiera, haciendo un nuevo camino libre de sombras que pronto volvió a cubrirse con más enemigos que no dudaron en perseguir a aquella deliciosa estrella brillante.

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir hacia ellos!

- Mejor mira hacia tu derecha, me parece que él necesita más nuestro apoyo que los otros.

Una figura se movía medio tambaleante escapando como podía de la persecución en la que era partícipe. De vez en cuando amenazaba en perder definitivamente el equilibrio pero enseguida se recuperaba demasiado aterrado hacia aquellas oscuras formas encapuchadas que ahora volaban mostrando su deforme cabeza. Entre hechizos y horror, el hombre intentaba correr medio alocado hacia ningún lugar, intentando escapar de aquella pesadilla. Detrás de él, otro hombre le cubría las espaldas con mucho más aplomo y serenidad, rodeado por un extraño patronus que apenas era capaz de identificar. ¿Quiénes debían ser?

Aceptando, se incorporó a duras penas y echó a correr hacia ellos con la imponente presencia del dragón a su lado quien iba repartiendo fogonazos y arañazos por doquier. Le resultaba difícil avanzar, pero la imagen de aquellos dos individuos ser atacados por aquellos horripilantes deméntores quienes ya veían la cena servida, le urgía a seguir. Era como si estuvieran jugando con sus víctimas, dejándoles una escapatoria para después aplastarla con placer. Aunque quizá el patronus podría darles algo más de tiempo.

Ignoró los repentinos ataques de debilidad que precedían tras las llamaradas del dragón y siguió avanzando deseando que algún milagro apareciera pronto o nunca saldrían de allí tal y como habían entrado. Si al menos tuviera la certeza de que la muerte podía ser su otra opción… pero estaba el Beso del deméntor… y eso sería mucho peor que morir. Se apresuró.

- _Agáchate._- dijo de repente su compañero.

Sin cuestionarse nada acató su orden justo cuando un intenso calor le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Un intenso olor a quemado impregnó el aire haciéndole quejarse con repugnancia.

- ¿Querías quemarnos?- preguntó con sarcasmo levantando la mirada del suelo.

No pudo sino sonreír al ver pequeños copos negros flotando en el aire, restos de capas oscuras ahora chamuscadas. Allí donde había llegado el poderoso fuego ahora no era más que aire pesado con aquella ceniza negra esparcida por doquier. Pocos deméntores habían quedado en aquél patio, y todos ellos se habían alejado durante el incandescente ataque del dragón. Sin embargo había una contrapartida a aquella violenta embestida… Harry no podía moverse. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y sin fuerzas. La tos volvió a atosigarle ésta vez sin tregua, debilitándole con cada nuevo espasmo, y la sangre siguió tacando el suelo con gotas rojas.

- _Perdóname.-_ dijo el dragón bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Has hecho un buen trabajo.

- _Pero te he debilitado._

- No comprendo…- murmuró esforzándose en medio incorporarse.

- _Tus heridas, éstas que no ves pero que te dañan… son el resultado de haber abierto los canales entre ambos._

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Eso ha sido increíble…- dijo alguien apareciendo junto a los dos.

El chico no podía verle la cara, y tampoco reconocía la voz de su interlocutor, pero supuso que aquellos que debían socorrer habían conseguido llegar hasta ellos ahora que el camino había sido limpiado por el destructor ataque del animal.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó otra voz mientras unos fornidos brazos le levantaban ayudándole a levantarse el suficiente como para verles las caras.- Creí decirte que te esperaras en la playa.- dijo ahora con una mueca de enfado.

- Y yo creí decirte que tuvieras cuidado.

- Mira quien fue a hablar¿no te has visto? Apenas puedes mantener la cabeza erguida, no creo que seas quien deba darme reprimendas.

Pero pronto su enfado desapareció por mostrar una agradecida sonrisa.

- ¿Y Draco y Snape?- dijo de repente.

- Aquí.- secundó alguien más uniéndose al grupo.

Detrás de él los deméntores volvían a reagruparse ésta vez mostrando mucha más precaución hacia sus presas quienes habían mostrado ser difíciles de capturar. Harry al verlos enseguida supo que el nuevo ataque no sería como los demás pues ahora ya no jugarían con ellos, sino que se lanzarían decididos a terminar cuanto antes con aquellos molestos y apetitosos insectos que no dejaban de incordiar. Sus facciones, pálidas y algo enfermas, se ensombrecieron al comprender la realidad a la que se enfrentaban. Y lo que era peor, tanto él como el dragón habían agotado ya sus fuerzas, y lo mismo parecía al ver a los demás que apenas conseguían mantener su pulso firme, como si aquello fuera lo único que los mantuviera en un falso aplomo.

- ¿Shelyak, puedes volar?- preguntó de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre todos ellos. Sabía que nadie le había entendido excepto el dragón, pero sus siseos hicieron cierto efecto en ellos tensando sus músculos involuntariamente. Le habría gustado evitar emplear el reptilingue, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para establecer una conversación mental con el animal.

- _Supongo._

- ¿Podrías llegar más allá del bosque que se extiende fuera la isla?

- _¿Qué planeas hacer?_

- No podemos quedarnos aquí. Aunque me niegue a decirlo, si nos quedamos estaremos perdidos. Debemos aprovechar ésta calma para escapar. Me temo que Azkaban está perdida…

- _No puedo llevaros a todos._

- Sólo a dos.

- _Bien._- llegando a un acuerdo, el dragón se puso en pie encarándose a las criaturas que aún permanecían estáticas aumentando en número cada vez con mayor rapidez, como si entre ellas pudieran llamarse, saliendo de cualquier sitio y ampliando su reducido grupo a uno mayor.

Temblando, probó de enderezarse. Lo único que consiguió fue quedarse sentado jadeando con avidez, cubriéndose la boca con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiéndose desfallecer. Pero estaba ya tan agotado que la mera idea de terminar cuanto antes con todo aquello le instaba a seguir hasta desfallecer, algo que seguramente no tardaría en pasar.

- Estás demasiado débil…- murmuró su padrino descansando su mano sobre el hombro del chico. El calor que emanaba de ella, a pesar de estar helada, le hizo continuar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás mantener tu patronus?- preguntó al hombre que no conocía mirándole de reojo.

- El necesario.

El animal que descansaba bajo la palma de su mano ahora era visible para el chico. Un león. Su imagen, plateada y luminosa pero perfectamente nítida, daba una inmensa sensación de poder latente que le hacía brillar aún con más intensidad.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- dijo Snape hablando por primera vez sin tan siquiera mirarle, centrado en aquella multitud amenazante cuyo volumen volvía a ser preocupante. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquél lugar estaba infestado de deméntores, como si fuera una gran madriguera de roca.

- Sirius, tú y…

- Yo.- dijo con una sonrisa el viejo hombre.

- Sí… y usted…- terminó algo desconcertado. No sabía el nombre de aquél individuo, pero al parecer tampoco había querido decírselo, cosa que descolocó al chico.- ¿Os veis capaces de desapareceros?

- Azkaban está protegido…

- Ya no.- cortó conteniendo otro ataque.- Podéis desapareceros sin temor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El unicornio ha roto la barrera… al entrar aquí.

De un salto, el ciervo se colocó al lado del dragón agachando amenazadoramente la cabeza, dispuesto a salir a la embestida contra el peligro que estaba acechando a su creador. Cómo él, el mítico caballo que le había acompañado se acercó con paso majestuoso y cauteloso al frente de todos ellos, manteniendo un poste regio e imperturbable.

- _¡Aprisa!-_ urgió el dragón en su mente.

- Vosotros dos os subiréis al dragón.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó incrédulo Sirius.

- ¿Estás loco?- secundó Malfoy creyendo que al fin había sucumbido a la locura.

- ¡A callar!- gritó enfurecido, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver como aquello había vuelto a lanzarlo de nuevo entre convulsiones.- Los patronus nos darán unos segundos. A mi señal, subiréis sobre el lomo de Shelyak y vosotros os desapareceréis.

- ¿Y tú?

- El unicornio me ayudará a escapar.

- Nunca he subido a un dragón.- murmuró ahora con el entrecejo fruncido. Sonriendo por su inusitada franqueza, decidió darle un experimentado consejo.

- Utilizad su pata delantera para impulsaros hacia arriba y tened cuidado con el ala. Pero no os demoréis mucho, no tenemos tanto tiempo.

- _Dirás que se ha acabado el tiempo…-_ gruñó por lo bajo el dragón.

- Vamos allá.

Aún sus reticencias, todos levantaron las varitas a la espera de la señal que daría inicio a la escapada.

- Sirius¿crees que podrás desaparecerte?- susurró a su padrino quien le sujetaba de nuevo convirtiéndose en su fuerte apoyo.

- Hasta dónde.

- Tan lejos como puedas.

- No pienso dejarte atrás.

- Entonces hasta más allá del bosque en el que aparecimos. ¿Sabrás llegar?

El hombre le miró con determinación, como si retara a que le cuestionara de nuevo. Harry sabía que aunque fuera a rastras, su padrino llegaría hasta allí aún le costara la vida en ello. No iba a faltar a su palabra.

- ¡Ahora!- gritó al ver que la masa oscura empezaba a moverse dispuesta a saltar feroz contra aquella pequeña resistencia. Pero no iban a permitírselo.

Los dos patronus salieron disparados contra los deméntores que, al verlos venir, apresuraron su espera entrando en repentino movimiento. El dragón, siguiendo también la señal de su joven jinete, inspiró una bocanada de aire y, al llenar al completo sus pulmones, lo expulsó con otra nueva ráfaga de fuego. Ésta vez Harry no sintió el agotador tirón que le hacía trastabillar.

- ¡Draco!

Ambos exmortífagos se apresuraron a acercarse al dragón quien, tras el letal aliento, se había agachado ofreciéndoles la pata delantera como soporte.

- _Gracias, Shelyak.-_ dijo con agradecimiento.

- _Dámelas cuando salgamos de aquí._

Sin más, el dragón extendió sus enormes alas y, con un poderoso impulso, se lanzó directo hacia el cubierto cielo. Harry no esperó a asegurarse que se había ido para pasar a la acción.

- ¡Iros!

- ¡Tú primero!

- ¡No hay tiempo, vamos!- bramó alejándole de él con un empujón.

El desconocido accedió a su petición con un movimiento seco de cabeza y, agarrando a Sirius del brazo, le obligó a correr hacia donde hacía poco habían aparecido. Agradecido, Harry al fin pudo acercarse medio renqueante hacia el unicornio, quien se había mantenido alejado de los demás. El chico sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de acercarse a él estando los demás cerca, por lo que con mirada suplicante había deseado que su padrino dejara a un lado la preocupación por su salud y confiara en su criterio.

El animal, al ver los esfuerzos de Harry por llegar hasta él, decidió tomar la iniciativa y se acercó sin prestar menor atención al peligro que empezaba a caer sobre ellos.

Los patronus se desvanecieron no sin antes llevarse a unos cuantos más con ellos. Ahora que la magia que los mantenía había dejado de fluir, su luz se difuminó en el aire dejando un temporal muro plateado que mantendría a sus enemigos en una nueva espera.

Viendo que su única protección se desvanecía, se impulsó sobre el lomo del animal y, abandonando ya toda lucha, dejó que fuera su montura la que le llevara lejos de allí, junto a los demás.


	31. La respuesta de la luna

¡Buenas! Antes de nada, empecemos con los reviews:

**FFmania:** uo, menuda sorpresa al ver tu review! No esperaba que dejaras ninguno pq como ya me lo comentas por el msn… Pero me alegro! A ver qué me cuentas de éste capi… ¡Hasta pronto!

**Paty:** ah… chica, eres mi salvadora. Debo decirte que tus reviews me instan a seguir, son la mejor terapia ante la depresión de falta de inspiración. Gracias!!!! Pues mira, aquí te dejo el siguiente cap. Al final, en contra de lo que dije el otro día, puede que se alargue unos cinco capítulos más (espero tener la suficiente paciencia por seguir). Hay demasiadas cosas que aún debo atar. Y, sinceramente, cada vez me lío más con mi propia escritura. Atípico¿verdad? XD Venga, nos vemos!

**jim:** pues aquí va el siguiente. Espero que sigas por aquí un tiempo más. Gracias y hasta pronto :)

**osma pafdez: **¿eres nueva por aquí? Gracias por dejar review y así saber que existes y lees el fic. Bye!

**GeLu:** oye, pues no sabes cuanto me alegro de que, aunque sea solo por una vez, saber que hay más gente que lee (pq si no decís nada, es imposible que sepa de vosotros). En lo que dices sobre los últimos capítulos… tienes toda la razón. Lo sé. Y me maldigo por ello, pero también hay que entender que ando escasísima de tiempo (trabajo a jornada completa y estudio, y encima tengo los deberes familiares y sociales que todo el mundo puede tener). Apenas tengo tiempo por hacer lo que más quiero, que en mi caso una gran parte de ello es escribir. Supongo que todo éste estrés y el pesimismo que pueda tener se refleja en la historia (un ejemplo es que Harry está mucho más maltratado de lo que tenía planeado en un principio). Pero tampoco puedo evitarlo. Al igual que un pintor al realizar una obra, en la escritura se plasma el estado de ánimo del escritor. Y como sólo puedo ponerme a ratos de tiempo, no estoy precisamente animada yendo siempre de culo XD Así que, un poco de comprensión, plis :) Venga chica, gracias de nuevo por decidir dejar un review y hasta otra!

**Pedro I:** wei, hola! Jejejeje, lo de poner el número 1 ¿a qué viene, si puedo preguntar? ;) Me alegra verte aún por aquí, espero que puedas seguir hasta el final. Chao!

Aquí tenéis el cap 31 que, advierto ahora, tiene algo de… paja. Bueno, en realidad casi todo es paja puesto que se podría resumir en un par de frases (a nivel de redacción, unos dos párrafos). Pero alguna vez debe haber uno de éstos¿no? No he tenido más opción que hacerlo así, lo siento. En cuanto a la longitud… unas 14 páginas Word (no está nada mal). También voy a advertir que el título del capi está muy claro desde mi punto de vista, pero no sé si lo comprenderéis igual que yo (llevo mucho más tiempo incidiendo en el contenido). Aps y… el final, aunque parezca un poco rápido, es tal y como deseo que sea (no creáis que era por falta de tiempo, pq ahora mismo voy a seguir escribiendo (weno, quizás no), al parecer hoy dispongo de algo más de tiempo!!) Pues ale, eso es todo por hoy! Nos vemos, gente! (Y por si vuelvo tras Navidades…) BON ANY NOU!!! (Feliz Año Nuevo / Happy New Year)

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – La respuesta de la luna**

Tras una escapada a la fuga, el chico cayó en una continua duermevela, despertando de vez en cuando al trote del unicornio y observando alerta a su alrededor para volver a caer en un sopor de agotamiento. Pronto llegaron más allá de aquellos árboles tortuosos y esqueléticos para pasar a una gran llanura desértica donde, al fin, detuvieron su carrera. No tardaron mucho en ver a los otros quienes, tras llegar, se habían apresurado en desmontar del enorme animal.

Con paso mucho más relajado, su compañero le llevó junto a los demás, dejándole descansar en un estable suelo. Y, aún cuando Harry agradeció el inmovible suelo, también se alegró de poder calmar los nervios sintiendo como aquella fría y nublada noche le sumía en un hipnotizador y apetecible sueño.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver como un considerable grupo de gente se encaminaba hacia ellos desde el otro extremo del claro. De entre ellos, un par se adelantaron dirigiéndose directos hacia ellos mientras los demás proseguían con su contienda adentrándose al bosque por donde hacía poco terminaban de escapar. Para su sorpresa, Draco se sentó en el suelo dejando medio a cubierto sus facciones mientras el hombre misterioso decidía avanzar hacia los recién llegados.

- No te muevas.- le susurró Snape a su lado.

Harry no comprendió aquella orden y pensó que, si se refería a que no querían levantar sospechas, algo que indagó al ver la reacción de su hermano, la vista de un dragón y un unicornio en un grupo de cinco hombres casi todos maltrechos y agotados no era algo del todo común. Pero al dirigir su mirada hacia donde momentos antes había habido sus dos místicos compañeros se sorprendió al ver que no había nada más que aire en su lugar. Shelyak seguramente se habría escondido con su especialidad de camuflaje¿pero y el unicornio? Al verse incapaz de levantarse, se mantuvo con los oídos bien atentos creyendo que ya nada habría en aquella noche que pudiera sorprenderle.

- ¿Sólo sois vosotros?

- No había nadie más.- dijo uno de los desconocidos.- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

- No.- respondió secamente.- Avisé al Ministerio personalmente¿y sólo han podido enviar cuántos…¿Diez?

- Veinte.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó con furia.

- Debo pensar que sois el grupo de reconocimiento que se nos ha informado ha ido a Azkaban para observar la situación¿cierto?

- Sí.

- Dígame su nombre, por favor.

- Oxenford, Albert.

- Bien, señor Oxenford. A partir de aquí nosotros tomaremos el mando. Al parecer su equipo está demasiado debilitado para poder acoplarse a nosotros, así que mejor será que intenten regresar al cuartel para recibir un reconocimiento…

- ¡Pero sois pocos, no podréis con toda ésa plaga…!- gritó ahora airado.

- Señor, su misión aquí ha terminado. Retírese con sus miembros del grupo, si alguien no pudiera, que se espere aquí, regresaremos dentro de un par de horas como mucho.

Sin más, ambos dieron media vuelta y volvieron a alejarse regresando junto al grupo que se había detenido justo a la entrada del bosque.

- Malditos estúpidos…- siseó el profesor con desprecio.

- ¡Se van a matar!- dijo igual de enfadado su padrino hacia el hombre que recién llegaba junto a ellos.- ¿Es que no lo ven?

Le iba a responder cuando un gruñido seguido por la reaparición del dragón les silenció. Harry gimió en su interior pero sin reprimir la tos que aún le acompañaba. Sus estados les acallaron cualquier discusión haciéndoles ver que lo más importante era salir de allí.

- No podemos hacer nada por éstos necios. Si quieren morir allá ellos.- respondió con desdén el exmortífago con calma. Harry imaginó que de no haberse percatado de su estado, Sirius habría saltado furioso contra su rival, eufórico por encontrar una excusa que les llevara a su eterno enfrentamiento.

- Cierto.- le secundó el hombre llamado Albert.- Venga, nos vamos.

Cogiendo un par de piedras del suelo apuntó a una de ellas con su varita y, tras un rápido _portus_, repitió el proceso con la otra.

- ¿Van hacia Azkaban?- consiguió preguntar tomando numerosas bocanadas de aire.

- Han recibido órdenes para hacerlo.- le respondió Albert.- Me parece que el Ministerio no va a aceptar su pérdida tan fácilmente.

- Entonces Sirius tiene razón… no sobrevivirán…

- No es asunto nuestro detenerlos. Lo han decidido ellos.

- ¡Pero van hacia una muerte segura!

- Nosotros iríamos también si los siguiéramos. Además, me temo que por más que insistiéramos acabarían por atacarnos en el percance.

- ¿Pero por qué deberían…?

- No somos muy famosos, precisamente.- dijo con una risa amarga que le confundió.- Tomad el portador. Tú y el dragón os venís conmigo. Me parece que tu amigo está demasiado débil para hacer otro viaje.

Cogiéndole bajo los brazos y obligándole a dejar caer todo su peso en él, el hombre le condujo junto al dragón quien mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración algo más precipitada.

- Albert, no tienen ninguna posibilidad…

- Te lo he dicho: es su elección. Convertirlo en nuestro problema nos conducirá a la muerte.- dijo con tranquilidad aunque sin rastro de emoción en su voz, como si decir aquello sirviera también para convencerle a él mismo.- Y, por cierto, no me llamo Albert.

- Pero usted le dijo…

- No eres muy listo¿verdad?- sin poderlo esconder, un atavismo de cálida sonrisa apareció en su arrugado aspecto, mucho más viejo bajo la oscuridad de la noche sólo rota por la luz lunar que, aunque no era llena, conseguía iluminar gran parte del cielo traspasando algunos claros de nubes.

- _Ni que lo digas…-_ murmuró el dragón con algo de diversión entre su debilidad, algo que arrancó una mueca sarcástica en el chico.

- Mi nombre es Aberforth, Harry.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar ni responder, los tres se vieron arrastrados lejos de allí, entre un frenético torbellino mágico que los transportaba hacia algún lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó rodeado de mullidos cojines con un suave olor a lavanda. La textura de las sábanas acariciaba sus pies con placer, como plumas blancas de cisne. En aquel momento, la idea de levantarse le resultaba imposible, demasiado hipnotizado por aquella tranquilidad como para abandonarla. Pero un cosquilleo en la nuca le obligó a despejar su mente, algo que habría evitado hacer de saber las consecuencias de aquella inocente acción.

- _¡Arriba dormilón!-_ dijo una grave voz en su cabeza.

- Oh, no…- suspiró cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

- _¿Acaso no te cansas de dormir?_

_- No._

_- ¡Pues yo sí, así que arriba!_

_- Pero mira que eres pesado… ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre?_

_- Me aburro._

Completamente sorprendido por aquella franqueza, se puso a reír a carcajada limpia. Atónito se dio cuenta de su estado relajado y calmado, una sensación de paz y felicidad rebozaba por todo su cuerpo sintiéndose con una libertad que hacía mucho no sentía. Le parecía que en aquel momento nada podía haber que mereciera de su preocupación, nada que temer, nada por lo que angustiarse.

_- ¡Ve a jugar, entonces!_

_- Me falta mi juguete favorito…_

_- ¡Anda y que te den!-_ exclamó divertido.

Demasiado despierto ya para seguir en aquella cama, optó por levantarse. Se lavó al lavabo conjunto a la habitación y, una vez más despejado, se puso la única ropa que había para él encima una pequeña y acogedora butaca al lado de la ventana. Vistiéndose unos tejanos, una camiseta y un jersey, se acercó a las cortinas que cubrían la vista hacia el exterior, y las apartó con gesto energético. Detrás de ellas, un día fresco y primaveral se despertaba con el cielo medio nublado. Dejando que el aire pasara hacia la estancia para renovar el que había permanecido durante todo su descanso, salió de la habitación encontrándose en un largo pasadizo blanco suavemente iluminado por grandes ventanales a su largo.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero tampoco pareció preocuparle. En vez de esto, se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar curioseando con cada puerta que encontraba mientras de vez en cuando iba observando la vegetación que se extendía más allá de aquellas paredes con cristales, velas apagadas y espejos y cuadros dorados. Recordaba su escapada a Azkaban, al igual que todo por lo que habían pasado, pero al parecer aquello era ahora algo un tan lejano. No había ni rastro de aquella atosigante tos, al igual que su ropa era completamente nueva, ni siquiera sentía cansancio alguno o dolor en su cuerpo. En vez de ello, una inexplicable armonía le hacía sonreír alegre hacia el nuevo día como si no hubiera nada mejor que el calor de los rayos del sol rozándole la piel en bienvenida.

Una habitación, otra y otra. Cada una de ellas igual que la anterior. La única que había diferido era la que él había utilizado. De nuevo, volvió a abrir otra puerta, la cuarta, cuando lo que en un principio había sido un simple vistazo en su interior carente de interés, se convirtió en pura sorpresa. Al otro lado de la puerta, una chica salía del baño cubierta por nada más que una toalla. Su pelo, mojado y resplandeciente, caía en cascada por su espalda haciendo que toda su figura resaltara con fuerza. Su piel, blanca y suave, se recortaba con la luz que entraba por aquella ventana que hacía poco había abierto oliendo alegremente el aire del día.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sorprendidos y demasiado impactados como para moverse. Pero fue su mirada, impresionada al ver que le estaba observando desde la puerta con lo que llevaba puesto, lo que le hizo reaccionar cerrando de golpe aquella entrada a una sala donde no debió irrumpir.

Atónito y aún incapaz de saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintió como la sangre que se había detenido durante aquellos breves segundos volvía a correr ésta vez haciéndole sonrojar de vergüenza. ¡Por Merlín! Acababa de abrir la puerta de Hermione, había roto su intimidad sin ningún respeto, cogiéndola medio desnuda, saliendo de la ducha y sin apenas secar. Pero si con eso no había sido suficiente, encima la había mirado completamente hipnotizado, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo observándola fijamente. Debió apartar la mirada, pedir perdón… pero en vez de esto sólo había sido capaz de cerrar la puerta escondiéndose detrás de ella. ¡¿Estaba loco?!

Pero su belleza le había fascinado.

¿Y qué hacía allí Hermione? Habría vuelto a abrir la puerta para preguntárselo, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Pero qué le ocurría? Era incapaz de pensar con claridad, como si se hubiera dado un golpe dejándole demasiado atontado como para razonar.

Con torpeza, siguió su camino, aún recordando su imagen y latiéndole con fuerza el corazón con su memoria.

Tras bajar unas lujosas escaleras de mármol, se encontró frente a una gran puerta más allá del enorme recibidor. A su derecha, un par de puertas de cristal se abrían hacia lo que imaginó que sería el comedor. Al llegar, otra inesperada imagen le obligó a dar media vuelta preguntándose bajo qué estrella se había levantado ésta vez. Sin embargo, en vez de turbarse por lo que acababa de ver, una satisfecha sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Y, mucho más contento que antes, se dirigió hacia la estancia de enfrente donde una gran mesa con múltiples sillas se presentaba como el auténtico comedor. Esta vez no había nadie más.

No sabía qué hacía allí ni tampoco lo que buscaba realmente, pero el hambre comenzaba a manifestarse y lo que sí tuvo claro era que necesitaba algo para calmar a su autoritario estómago.

Al otro lado de la sala, una puerta medio escondida al lado de una preciosa chimenea le llamó la atención. Pensó que, con algo de suerte, le llevaría hasta la cocina de aquél castillo repleto de sorpresas. Resuelto, fue directo hacia ella. Un corto pasillo le llevó hacia otra sala sin ninguna entrada que traspasar. A la distancia, se alegró de saber que había acertado en sus suposiciones.

Una gran cocina repleta de múltiples cazuelas y paellas bronceadas y plateadas que colgaban de la pared resplandecía bajo la luz de decenas de velas colgadas de las paredes además de dos grandes ventanas que permitían ver un extenso jardín. La estancia era realmente bonita. Una gran y larga mesa de madera ocupaba todo el lateral de una pared sin intromisiones, mientras frente a ella había otra de mármol con un conjunto de fogones ahora apagados. También pudo ver una ventanilla no muy grande que imaginó que debía ser un horno antiguo. Aquel lugar le hizo degustar deliciosos platos, exquisitos manjares hechos con la mayor delicadeza y experiencia, todo un placer para el paladar.

Una figura de poco más de un metro salió de una oscura estancia cargando un montón de platos con un impresionante equilibrio. Los dejó sobre un taburete que le servía de pequeña mesa a medida, y se apartó ciñéndose las mangas preparado para empezar a trabajar.

- ¿Dobby?- preguntó el chico al reconocer el jersey que vestía y que recordaba habérselo regalado hacía unas cuantas navidades.

- ¿Amo Potter?

El elfo, al percatarse de su presencia y después de unos segundos intentando identificarlo, abrió los ojos como platos lanzándose lagrimoso sobre un alegre Harry.

- ¡Harry Potter!- exclamó con su fea cara medio escondida en su pecho.- ¡Por fin puedo volver a ver al amo Potter!

- Vamos, vamos… Dooby, me estás mojando toda la ropa.

- ¡Oh, perdóneme señor Potter, yo no quería… pero es que…!

- No importa, yo también me alegro de verte.- dijo tras apartarle con suavidad. El elfo, sonriendo pero aún lloroso, se medio desplomó al suelo quedándose sentado con cara de atontado. Harry no tuvo otro remedio que mantenerse agachado.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Se sintió algo estúpido preguntando aquello ya que ni siquiera él sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía que aquél detalle era algo irrelevante.

- ¡Trabajo aquí ahora, amo Potter!

- Dobby, deja de llamarme así, eres libre…

- Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a llamar a mi amo por su nombre.

- ¡No soy tú amo, Dobby!

- Dobby trabaja para usted, amo Potter.- dijo abriendo exageradamente los ojos por lo que aún parecieron más grandes de lo común.- Dumbledore pidió a Dobby el trabajo de venir a la honorable mansión Potter para trabajar a su servicio.

- ¿La mansión Potter¿De qué estás hablando?

- Pero yo creía que usted sabía… ¿no sabía que…¡¿Dobby no debió decir que…?!- chilló alarmado, como si hubiera hablado demasiado desvelando algo que no sabía se trataba de un secreto.

- Sí, sí, no me acordaba.- dijo intentando tranquilizarle, lo último que quería era tener que agarrarlo para evitar que se dañara.- ¿Así que Albus te pidió que vinieras?

- Dobby y Winky han hecho un buen trabajo de limpieza. La mansión tenía muchos años de desuso, pero Dobby es un buen elfo doméstico, Dobby lo hizo por su amigo Harry Potter. ¡Dobby está contento de trabajar para Harry Potter!

- ¿Has dicho que Winky también está aquí?

- ¡Sí, amo Potter! Quiero decir… ¡señor Potter!- rectificó chillando con alegría.- Winky debe estar arreglando las habitaciones¿quiere que la llame?

- No, no hace falta. Pero oye, Dobby¿qué hace Winky aquí? Creía que no quería seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore.

- Ella también quiso venir. Dobby se lo dijo y ella insistió a Dumbledore para que le dejara venir. Ha hecho un gran trabajo. Nosotros somos los dos únicos elfos domésticos aquí.

- ¿Pero por qué quería venir también?

- Le gusta su familia, señor. Los Mauch eran buenos amigos de los Potter.

- Comprendo…- murmuró rumiante. El feroz rugido de su estómago le silenció.- Vaya… esto… ¿no tendrás algo para comer, verdad? Creo que tengo algo de hambre…

- ¡Por supuesto, señor Potter!

Diligente, el pequeño elfo chasqueó sus finos dedos un par de veces haciendo que un plato con bocadillos recién hechos se presentara ante su mirada. Con otro chasquido, un vaso y un jarrón de zumo de naranja aparecieron cerrando el aperitivo.

- ¿Desea más, Harry Potter?

- No, gracias, con esto ya me basta.- cogió uno de los bocadillos de queso que había y, llenándose el vaso, empezó a comer agradeciendo la poderosa magia de aquellos inquietos seres.- ¿Ibas a hacer la comida, Dobby?- preguntó esperando que dejara de mirarle con avidez.

- ¡Oh, sí! Dobby debe preparar la cena para esta noche.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco, señor Potter. ¿Le gusta o quiere más?

- No, suficiente.

- Alguna manzana, golosinas, bizcochos…

- Una manzana va bien, Dobby.

El elfo hizo aparecer una preciosa manzana roja y, con una sonrisa satisfecha, regresó con el trabajo que tenía entre manos. Harry dejó que se centrara en ello mientras terminaba de satisfacer su hambre.

La cocina, limpia aunque algo caótica para él, resultaba un tanto acogedora. No había lugar para que pudiera caber su gran cuerpo entre el par de pequeñas sillas y su conjunta mesa, pero tampoco le importó. Poco a poco, iba asimilando lo que el pequeño amigo acababa de contarle. Al parecer estaba en una gran mansión… _"¿La mansión Potter?"_ pensó intrigado. No recordaba nada que pudiera indicarle que aquel gran palacio le perteneciera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algo como aquello hubiera sido nunca mencionado frente a él. De pronto, se dio cuenta de su ignorancia. ¡Incluso Dobby sabía más de su familia que él mismo! Una mueca amarga cruzó su rostro, de repente había perdido todo apetito.

Dando las gracias con una leve sonrisa, el chico decidió salir por la puerta que daba al exterior cogiendo la manzana que le había ofrecido el atento elfo.

Un precioso jardín medio silvestre se extendía a lo largo y ancho del edificio, rodeándolo a una redonda de unos cien metros, donde después se convertía en un tupido bosque verde. A lo lejos, un serpenteante río resplandecía corriendo entre la verde hierba y las blancas flores. Pero no era lo único que destacaba entre aquella fresca flora. Una pequeña construcción medio cubierta por florecidas enredaderas se presentaba como un lugar ideal por su tranquilidad e intimidad. Pensó que, tal vez, iba a ir un rato para ver mejor aquél increíble lugar. Aún le parecía imposible que fuera algo suyo¿de verdad era un legado de los Potter? Aunque también podía ser que se equivocara y en realidad fueran otros Potter de quien era propiedad… enseguida eliminó aquella posibilidad por su absurdidad. Dobby había dejado claro que trabajaba para él.

Decidió dirigirse hacia aquella apetecible capilla cuando un gruñido apenas audible captó su atención. Había venido de su derecha. Así pues, imaginando su procedencia, decidió dejar aquella visita para más adelante, deseando ante todo una explicación de lo que sucedía.

Con paso resuelto a pesar de no saber hacia dónde iba, se encaminó por un estrecho camino que rodeaba la casa hasta que, al llegar a la esquina, encontró una imagen que no esperaba ver. Alarmado, aceleró su marcha hasta casi correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Estaba loco?

Un hombre se acercaba tranquilo hacia un enorme dragón rojo quien había agachado la cabeza a menos de un metro del suelo. Parecía que iba a atacarle¡¿es que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría?! Pero al parecer a pesar del temor que aquella gigantesca figura dentada y escamada imponía, el individuo seguía aproximando su mano ahora extendida hacia él.

- ¡DETENTE!- gritó horrorizado el chico empezando a desenvainar la varita mientras seguía con su carrera alocada.

No iba a poder detener la primera embestida del animal, pero, al menos, conseguiría retenerlo en su segundo ataque. Sólo deseaba que el hombre sobreviviera al asalto.

Se disponía a formular el primer hechizo que cruzó por su mente cuando un gorgoteo completamente distinto al que habría esperado escuchar resonó en el aire deteniéndole de golpe. Parecía el ruido de un gato al ronronear, sólo que mucho más grave y algo distorsionado, como si fuera un eco rebotando entre altos picos.

El hombre, al escuchar su aviso, se giró con expresión sorprendida. Harry enseguida le identificó. Era el falso Albert. Vestía un conjunto algo viejo y gastado, pantalones grises, jersey de un rojo oscurecido, un chaleco marrón y una chaqueta también gris. Su pelo gris plateado, ahora parecía mucho más cuidado que antes, haciendo resaltar sus ojos de un azul verdoso. Se había llamado Aberforth… ¿Aberforth Dumbledore?

Sostenía la mano bajo la barbilla del animal moviéndola con delicadeza y firmeza. A su lado, la cabeza del dragón se relajaba mientras los ojos se mantenían cerrados. De no parecerle imposible, Harry habría dicho que estaba disfrutando de aquella caricia. ¿Pero no iba a morderle¿A destrozarle? Al parecer se había perdido parte de aquella historia.

- Simpático amigo el tuyo¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico, aún con la varita en la mano, se acercó desconcertado hacia ellos.

- Tiene un poder fascinante…

- Y un carácter de mil demonios…- murmuró recuperando la compostura. El dragón pareció oírle, porque de pronto uno de sus ojos se entreabrió mirándole con una advertencia en ellos.- Lo que es sorprendente es que le haya dejado hacer esto.- dijo ya llegando a su altura e indicándole con la cabeza aún algo receloso.

- Bueno, a todos les gusta.

- Pues no lo sabía.- con un movimiento, lanzó la manzana al aire donde fue cogida por el animal quien tras tragarla sin más, volvió a descender la cabeza esperando más de aquellas cosquilleantes caricias.

_"Traidor"_ pensó con rabia. El hombre, al ver que regresaba a por más, rió a gusto volviendo a rascarle bajo la barbilla.

_- ¿Celoso?-_ susurró Shelyak en su interior con sorna.

- _¿De él?_- espetó ácido.- _No seas absurdo._

- Me dijo que se llamaba Aberforth… ¿Es el hermano de Dumbledore?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó con brusquedad, casi como si le interrogara.- Le vi en la escuela y después apareció en Azkaban. ¿Qué está haciendo?

- No se te pasa una¿verdad?

- ¿Dónde estamos?- conocía demasiado a Dumbledore bajo las preguntas y, bajo el recuerdo de sus respuestas esquivas, quiso evitar darle ventaja sabiendo que, cuanto más preguntara y sin descanso, más difícil le iba a ser sortear sus dudas.

- En tu legado. La antigua mansión Potter.

- Nunca había escuchado de ella.

- Tampoco habías puesto interés en conocerla. ¿Te has interesado siquiera por saber de quién vienes?

- ¿Qué quiere Dumbledore?- no iba a permitir que tomara la delantera.

- _¿Qué te pasa?_- preguntó ahora el dragón emitiendo un silencioso gruñido de alerta.

- Pregúntaselo, yo no soy adivino.

- ¿Por qué me habéis llevado aquí¿Qué esperáis que haga?

- ¿Es que crees que es algún truco?- dijo riendo.- Vamos, Harry… Eres ya mayorcito para esto¿no te parece?

- Que esté aquí sin ninguna explicación no es algo que sea por propia voluntad.

- Bueno… en esto tienes razón.- admitió dejando las caricias por una mirada más atenta aunque no menos alegre.- Veamos… A lo que hago aquí, te diré que lo mismo que tú. Los cuatro, bueno, cinco…- añadió señalando al dragón.- …necesitábamos un descanso y algún tiempo de reposo. Esta era la mejor opción.

- ¿Por q…?

- A lo de qué estoy haciendo…- continuó sin dejarle tiempo a rechistar.- Es algo complicado. En realidad, casi se podría decir que ni siquiera yo mismo comprendo muy bien mis últimos movimientos.

- ¿A qué se refiere? Vi como Fudge le acusaba como a los demás¿por qué¿Qué hizo¿Por qué estaba en Hogwarts¿Y por qué vino después a Azkaban¿Qué significa?

- Uy, uy… detente. No sé si podré responder a tantas a la vez.

- Entonces sólo dígame una cosa. ¿Quién es realmente?

- ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Me llamo…

- Sé cómo se llama.- cortó.

- Entonces también podrás saber quien soy.

Guiñándole un ojo y con una nueva sonrisa, Aberforth dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos, regresando al camino que le conducía hacia la entrada de aquella gran casa.

- _¿A qué ha venido todo eso?_- preguntó el dragón enojado volviendo a incorporar la cabeza a su altura habitual.

- _¿Y a ti qué te importa?-_ espetó echando a andar por donde había venido.

Sentía su sangre caliente rebotándole en las orejas y acelerándole el pulso con rapidez. No podía evitarlo. ¿Quién se había creído que era¿Con qué derecho le echaba en cara su desconocimiento sobre su propia familia¡Como si fuera capaz de comprender por todo lo que había pasado! Apenas había podido conocer algo de su destino¿cómo esperaba que perdiera el tiempo preguntando sobre sus orígenes?

Lo maldijo, pero tenía razón.

Pateando una pequeña piedra que se interpuso en su mirada, gruñó por lo bajo. Con lo bien que había empezado el día…

Decidió que, al menos, iba a refugiarse bajo aquella escondida capilla esperando que el silencio y la tranquilidad del aire le dieran la paz que buscaba. No se entretuvo por el camino, llegando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. El lugar era realmente encantador.

Las plantas se enredaban en una red alrededor de las columnas de piedra. El techo, una cúpula a unos dos metros y medio de altura, estaba cubierta por agujeros con forma de estrellas de distintos colores. Le agradó cuando un haz de luz pasó por entre ellos dibujando sus formas al suelo, le daba un aire místico y, aunque quizá un poco cursi, se sintió fascinado por aquél espacio que tiempo atrás debió ser constantemente utilizado. Pero, al parecer, el tiempo le había pasado factura y ahora las hojas caídas de los árboles que medio escondían la construcción cubrían el suelo algunas de ellas podridas por la humedad. Las plantas que la rodeaban crecían salvajes y sin control por doquier sin importarles las curvas de la cúpula, cubriendo casi toda ella y llegando hasta los bancos de piedra que definían los muros del lugar. Hizo lugar entre toda aquella maleza y se sentó.

Desde allí era capaz de entrever la figura de la gran mansión. No tenía más de tres plantas, pero era realmente grande. Las ventanas que identificó como las del pasillo y habitaciones, brillaban a la luz del sol cada vez más bajo, una de ellas estaba abierta e imaginó que debía ser la suya. Balcones cubrían parte de la fachada superior, mientras que en la primera planta sólo había grandes ventanales y algunos de ellos se convertían en puertas hacia el exterior. Sus paredes, de un blanco ocre, tomaban ahora un tono naranja, mientras que aquella parte cubierta de piedra sólo recibía un cambio de sombras. Se fijó que por la inclinación del tejado y la gran cantidad de plantas viviendo a su alrededor, en invierno debía convertirse en un paisaje de postal. Imaginó a la gran chimenea expulsando una mezcla de vapor y humo por el aire, la gran explanada cubierta por un mano de nieve, el camino reluciente bajo el pálido sol, los árboles como caramelos cubiertos de nata, y sus ventanas, reflectantes, contenedoras del calor de un hogar.

Aquella imagen le dolió.

Apartando con rabia la mirada de la mansión, la dirigió hacia el suelo, dejándose hipnotizar por aquellos dibujos de estrellas de colores medio cubiertos por las sombras de las hojas.

Le habría gustado vivir en aquella fantasía. Con unos padres que le escucharan, que le regañaran cuando hacía algo mal, que le enseñaran como montar en escoba, que le llevaran a la escuela y que velaran por él. Riendo junto a su abuelo, escuchando sus historias de juventud, comiendo la comida de la abuela, dejándose mimar. Sus primos, amigos con quienes jugar en aquellos días de familia, o sus tíos, gente que le sonreiría y acompañaría con cariño durante su infancia. Habría dado todo cuanto tenía por ser capaz de vivir, aunque fuera por un solo día, aquel magnífico sueño cálido.

Sintiendo que se hundía en la desesperación, se obligó a levantarse. Con gesto furioso, se apartó una lágrima que había conseguido salir y, maldiciéndose, volvió a salir.

El bosque estaba justo frente a él.

A paso lento se acercó a los primeros árboles. Sus troncos, delgados y pelados, se extendían hacia la distancia. En las copas, las primeras hojas nuevas empezaban a crecer volviendo a cubrir el cielo de sombras inquietas. Empezaba a bufar el aire frío del atardecer. Por un momento la idea de perderse en el bosque le sedujo pareciéndole tremendamente atractiva, pero el rojizo reflejo del sol le obligó a regresar a la realidad.

Suspirando y resignándose, obligó a su cuerpo a dar la espalda al laberinto que le susurraba palabras de libertad. De pronto, se sentía otra vez cautivo del destino, demasiado atrapado por él como para escapar. La responsabilidad y las obligaciones no dejaban que sus extremidades se movieran como querían hacer, arrastrándolas hacia la dirección opuesta. Era como si unas pesadas cadenas le sujetaran los tobillos mientras alguien las tiraba con mucha más fuerza que la que poseía.

Medio cabizbajo, suspiró en derrota y se dejó llevar. Pero se detuvo al ver un diminuto destello escondido entre aquellos largos troncos. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de que realmente hubiera sido real, quizá había sido sólo su deseo, pero por un momento le pareció que su brillo le cegaba. Así, intrigado, regresó su mirada hacia el bosque escrutando hasta el último rincón. No dejó que aquella fuerza volviera a poseerlo llevándoselo de allí hasta que hubiera saciado su curiosidad. Decidido, se internó rodeando los primeros árboles sin apartar su mirada indagadora.

Como si hubiera despertado con su búsqueda, el destello volvió a cegarlo por unos instantes. Enseguida supo hacia donde dirigirse.

Con paso resuelto, enseguida llegó hasta el origen de aquella extraña señal. Sorprendido, observó como una pequeña burbuja roja y dorada brillaba cubriendo un trozo de tronco. Se acercó más y, alargando la mano hacia ella, comprendió que aquello era el resultado de un hechizo. No llegó a tocarlo cuando identificó la magia que representaba. Era un hechizo, perfectamente creado, de protección y mantenimiento. Y, detrás de él, una marca permanecía intacta grabada en la madera del árbol. Tuvo que mover la cabeza para poderla ver mejor ya que las aguas de aquella medio esfera le entorpecían la imagen.

- No puede ser…- susurró con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Al tronco, dos letras separadas por un corazón perduraban esculpidas como si los años no hubieran pasado, al igual que recién talladas.

"J" y "L". No necesitó plantearse siquiera qué significaban pues los nombres le habían llegado con la misma rapidez que su sorpresa: James y Lily. Sus padres.

Con la mano temblorosa, la acercó ahora más hacia aquella burbuja mágica dejando que descansara sobre su textura cosquilleante. No cabía ninguna duda, aquello lo habían creado sus padres, era suyo. Y el hechizo… debía ser de su madre. Los imaginó allí mismo, justo donde ahora estaba él, gravando aquellos simples trazos que perdurarían en el tiempo llegando hasta él, dejándole aquél pequeño recuerdo que fluía ahora bajo su palma. Incluso pudo identificar que las letras no eran iguales, de distinta caligrafía. La "J" se veía firme y resuelta, perfectamente gravada y sin ninguna duda, con el tallo sin fisuras. En cambio, la "L" era mucho más ligera, medio decantada, con un trazo más fino y, aunque seguro, más delicado. Ambos trazos habían dibujado después el corazón, uniendo dos partes para crear un mismo símbolo. No sólo podía sentir aquellas dos entidades creando un único grabado, sino también el amor que se profesaban en el mismo momento cuya fuerza fluía por el hechizo que aún acariciaba.

- Os queríais tanto…- dijo a media voz.

El sentimiento de soledad se incrementó pero, al mismo tiempo, la sensación de ser escuchado por el viento le hizo levantar la mirada hacia el rojo cielo.

- Me habría gustado conoceros…

Lentamente dejó caer el brazo con un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó frente a la gran entrada el cielo era ya azul con una franja oscura en la distancia que se acercaba cada vez más mientras los últimos rastros de luz desaparecían tras las montañas.

No necesitó llamar, pues la puerta se abrió con sólo empujarla. El calor del interior le cubrió como una cálida manta de amabilidad. Sin comprender muy bien el motivo, se sintió como si estuviera en casa, en un lugar seguro y apetecible cuyas paredes le aseguraban protección y amor. La nueva sensación le relajó arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa que hacía horas no había lucido.

Tenía hambre, pero al ver las puertas del comedor cerradas, optó por ir un rato hacia la sala de enfrente imaginando que aún no sería la hora de cenar. Pero, al contrario del que esperó, dentro ya habían otros inquilinos más.

Sentados en sofás y butacas, un grupo de gente se congregaba alrededor de una apetitosa chimenea cuyo fuego iluminaba la estancia con calidez. Draco y Snape fueron los primeros que se percataron de su presencia levantando sus miradas con atención. Sólo su hermano mantuvo sus ojos en él. Los demás no tardaron en advertir su entrada.

- Vaya, no esperaba que estuvieras ya despierto.- dijo Sirius levantándose hacia él.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí.- respondió con sinceridad.

Sirius, Draco, Snape, Aberforth, un hombre al que enseguida identificó como el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione, y tres hermanos Weasley: Ginny, Fred y George. Los tres últimos no tardaron en levantarse como si una corriente eléctrica les hubiera golpeado, yendo directos hacia él.

- ¡Harry!- exclamaron casi al unísono.

- ¡Pero hombre, cuánto tiempo!- dijo uno de los gemelos golpeándole el hombro con amistad mientras la pequeña hermana se lanzaba a su cuello con alegres risas.

- ¿Acaso no te acordabas de nosotros?- secundó el otro.

Apenas fue capaz de comprender sus palabras demasiado acaparado por aquella animosa bienvenida. Incluso cuando Ginny le dejó respirar aún mirándole con una enorme sonrisa se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándoles completamente descolocado. ¡Casi no les reconocía!

Fred y George lucían un pelo corto bien cortado de color negro que aún hacía resaltar más a sus ojos azules. Las pecas que habían cubierto sus caras habían desaparecido. E incluso sus ropas eran ahora un perfecto calco de vestir muggle. En realidad, si había sido capaz de reconocerlos había sido por mero instinto. Quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado…

Ginny, en cambio, estaba deslumbrante. Su pelo, largo y liso, le caía en cascada por los hombros hasta la altura del pecho. Vestía un sencillo conjunto de tejanos y jersey negro que se moldeaba a su más desarrollado cuerpo. A su vista, la pequeña Weasley empezaba a ser toda una bella mujer. Aunque su cara seguía mostrando aquella imagen de inocente infancia algo más madura que antaño pero sin perder su brillo resplandeciente.

- ¿Os habéis teñido el pelo? Apenas os reconozco.- dijo aún incrédulo.

- Ah, eso…- uno de los dos cogió la varita guardada en el interior de la sudadera y apuntó al otro. Pronunció unas palabras y después las repitió dirigiéndolas hacia él.- ¿Mejor ahora?- el pelo, antes negro, recuperó su color rojizo aunque siguió teniendo el mismo corte.

- Hola, Harry.- saludó Shacklebolt medio levantándose. Harry le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y volvió la atención hacia los tres chicos que se interponían frente a él.

- Antes que se me olvide… Recuerdos de nuestra madre. Nos ha dicho que vendría mañana. Bueno, en realidad quizá decidan venir todos.- dijo el que supuso era Fred.

- ¿Todos?- exclamó asustado.

- Claro.

- No vas a escaquearte otra vez¿verdad?

- George, no le acojones.

- Tampoco es para tanto.

- Vendrá Percy.

- Entonces mejor no estar.

- ¿Aún no os lleváis bien?- preguntó entremetiéndose.

- Sí, pero sigue siendo una carga. Mejor no le preguntes nada sobre coches.

- ¿Coches¿Es que ahora trabaja de mecánico?

- ¡Qué va!- intervino ahora Ginny.- Lo que ocurre es que se encarga del trabajo de papá, y al parecer últimamente ha tenido problemas con esas cosas.

- ¿Y qué hace vuestro padre ahora¿Ya no trabaja al ministerio?

- ¿No lo sabes? Han abierto un canal de comunicación con el ministerio británico muggle, nuestro padre se encarga de ir de un lado para otro informando de todo lo que vaya pasando. Se mantiene en contacto con los dos ministros, al parecer son unos verdaderos coñazos. Uno demasiado quejica y el otro realmente estúpido.

- Imagínate quien es el estúpido.

- ¿Quién es el nuevo ministro?

- Oye, tío, deberías mirar más el Profeta¿sabes?

- Warnold Drug, un viejo hipócrita que apenas se aguanta los…

- George…

- ¿Qué pasa? Es cierto.

- No me suena…- murmuró Harry pensando en aquel extraño nombre.

- Ni lo hará. Menudo sujeto han decidido poner por ministro… ¡Me sorprendería que supiera contar hasta diez sin perderse!

- George, ya basta…

- Vamos Ginny, sabes que tiene razón…

- Si es tan malo¿por qué lo han escogido a él?- volvió a preguntar, interesado.

- No lo sabemos. De pronto se le presentó como ministro, pero nadie sabe quien es, nadie le conoce. Sólo los del parlamento que son quienes le han elegido.

- Lo bueno es que es temporal. No pueden dejarlo mucho tiempo más sin ser elegido por la sociedad mágica.

- Bueno, chicos¿qué tal si dejáis la política por después?

- Cierto. Tengo hambre.

- No lo decía por eso, Fred.

- Ya, bueno, pero acabas de recordármelo.

- ¡Mira, justo a tiempo!- exclamó su hermano viendo como las puertas del comedor se entreabrían dejando a la vista la gran mesa ahora adornada con toda la vajilla.- ¡A cenar!

Los demás no se hicieron esperar. Levantándose y dejando a un lado la lectura que hasta entonces les había entretenido, fueron saliendo de la sala con los estómagos rugiendo apetitosos por la comida que les esperaba en la otra habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban ya a medio cenar cuando Ron entró en el comedor silenciando la conversación que aún mantenía con los dos gemelos quienes le estaban dando toda muestra de detalles sobre su negocio en el reconstruido callejón Diagón. El chico se excusó alegando que acababa de enviar un mensaje a casa, y se sentó entre Sirius y George. No tardó en ponerse a comer casi tan hambriento como sus dos hermanos.

No le miró. Sólo cuando entró le observó instintivamente, pero rápidamente se apartó como si nada hubiera pasado. Y Harry no se lo reprochó. Siguiendo su mismo ejemplo, se encerró entre las conversaciones ajeno a su distanciamiento.

Iban ya por el postre, algunos yogures y fruta, cuando una pequeña explosión parecida a un disparo seguida por un potente flash de luz azul les silenció al instante.

Frente a Harry, un collar de oro blanco con zafiros bellamente trabajados, se materializó flotando suavemente en el aire como si de una blanca pluma se tratara.

- ¡Joder¿pero qué…?!- dijo uno de los Weasley dando un salto hacia atrás.

El chico sin embargo no dijo nada, sólo había necesitado un par de segundos para reconocer aquella joya. Era el colgante que una vez había utilizado como traslador, dotado de una poderosa y antigua magia, la magia de los hombres lobos. ¿Era aquella la señal que los Tres Clanes le enviaba como respuesta a su petición hacía ya mucho tiempo? La mirada cómplice y comprensiva de Draco se lo afirmó. Él también había pensado lo mismo.

- Por fin…- suspiró casi con alivio.

Levantándose, sacó la varita apuntando al brillante colgante. Tenía la extraña impresión de que aún no debía tocarlo. Al menos, mientras no estuviera preparado para emprender el viaje que se le proponía.

- Harry¿qué es esto?

- Una señal.- hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento con la muñeca, y como si una cuerda invisible lo sujetara, el colgante siguió el suave movimiento de su varita.- Me temo que hemos terminado la cena por hoy.

- ¿Una señal de qué?- preguntó para su sorpresa el joven Weasley. Su mirada era fija, casi iracunda. Por un momento pensó en no responder, pero pronto comprendió que no podía seguir escapando como había hecho durante el último año. Quizá ya era hora de volver a confiar… pero eso debería esperar un poco más.

- Lo siento, pero ahora no tenemos tanto tiempo.

- Harry.- enfatizó la pequeña hermana con un tono que no admitía réplica. Sin embargo, eso iba a tener.

- Después.- cortó apartando su mirada de ellos.

- Ahora.- esta vez había sido Hermione quien, levantándose de la mesa, se interpuso a su paso.

Adelantándose a ella sin poderla mirar, decidió salir de la sala. Pero, al llegar a su altura, se detuvo. Algo le prohibía ir más adelante, pero no podía contárselo ahora. Aquella señal era de tiempo limitado, pronto la magia que la había enviado desaparecería. De pronto, se vio oliendo su suave perfume, sintiendo como las dudas se difuminaban y su corazón se aligeraba como un pájaro al empezar a volar.

- Cuando regrese. Te lo prometo.- dijo sin moverse, mirando hacia delante donde su hermano permanecía a su espera.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro.

- Entonces… te estaré esperando.- murmuró con suavidad.

Retomando la marcha, ambos salieron de la sala hacia la salida. Cogieron un par de capas que colgaban en el recibidor y cerraron la puerta tras su paso.

El frío aire nocturno les rodeó haciendo que se acurrucaran dentro de sus capas en busca de calor. Frente a ellos, un enorme dragón se asomaba de entre las sombras del bosque.

- ¿Aún guardas la poción multilengua?- preguntó su hermano recordando aquel fantástico brebaje que les había permitido conocer a aquella extraña gente mitológica.

- Me parece que…- pasó la magia que ataba el colgante a su varita hacia su mano izquierda mientras invocaba aquella pequeña botella que una vez había llenado con la difícil poción en su interior. Recordaba que no había terminado todo su contenido, pero de aquí a que aún lo tuviera…- Acércame tu mano.- dijo a su acompañante.

Dando un par de golpes en su palma, una diminuta botella de cristal rellena de un líquido amarillo apareció con un suave "PLOP". Sin embargo, ahora el líquido restante era mucho menor que antes. Supuso que como mucho sería por un par de gotas cada uno, lo que supondría… _"Dos horas, tres como mucho."_ Bueno, era mejor esto que nada… Además, se recordó que siempre podía duplicar su contenido con otro hechizo. Aunque el resultado nunca sería tan efectivo como el original.

- Tómate dos.

- Ya, porqué tres me matarían¿no?

- No. Eso lo dije por joder, en realidad puedes tomarte tantas como quieras. Calcula que cada gota dura aproximadamente una hora. Pero supongo que con dos cada uno habrá suficiente. Además, tampoco tenemos más.

- Jugaste sucio.

- Lo sé. Pero no podía permitir que me traicionaras. De haberlo hecho, se te habría acabado el tiempo de la poción y no habrías podido ir muy lejos sin nadie que te entendiera.

- Cierto.- aceptó encogiéndose de hombros y tomándose dos de aquellas gotas con un gusto amargo. Al terminar se lo dio.- ¡Arg, qué mal sabe!

Dejando que la poción bajara por su garganta, pensó que tenía toda la razón.

_- Vete. Yo me quedo aquí._

_- Vigila la casa._

_- No soy ningún perro._

- _No, eres un poderoso dragón_.- le dijo intentando disimular su risa. No esperaba aquella comparación.- _Siento que siempre te toque esta faena, amigo mío… pero no confío en nadie más para semejante labor._

- _Bonito. Te ha quedado muy bonito.-_ ironizó dando media vuelta y regresando a las sombras de los árboles.- _Anda, iros ya._

- _Nos vemos._

_- Y vigila tu espalda. Hoy la luna es muy brillante._

Sonriendo con sarcasmo, Harry interpuso el colgante entre él y su acompañante y, con un rápido vistazo al cielo nocturno cubierto por gruesas nubes, pensó que no podían haber escogido peor día.


	32. Lazos

Venga, y otro más! Reviews…

**Paty: **jajja, te gustó el acercamiento? Pues me alegra, la verdad. Si hay algo que me da miedo escribir es el romance (aunque está claro que en todas las historias debe haber algo, por algo el ser humano se caracteriza por ser un ser social…), y la razón es que evitar ser empalagoso es algo realmente difícil porque o bien pones poco y demasiado fugaz o bien lo describes demasiado efusivamente. Para mi es de lo más complicado que hay… pero no te preocupes, porque si eso es lo que te gusta, te diré que quizá en el próximo capítulo o en el 34, va a haber una escena romántica que espero saber tratar como es debido (pista: el epílogo del fic está estrechamente ligado a lo que pasará allí). Bueno, pues nada más por hoy. A ver que tal te parece el capi 32. Nos vemos!

**Pedro I:** pues vas por el camino con lo de Harry… ¡pero no diré más!!! Nada de spoilers!!!! Con lo de tu fic, por ahora voy realmente agobiada por falta de tiempo (no es excusa, créeme), seguro que la tardanza de mis actualizaciones te da una idea… Sin embargo, te prometo que cuando termine con el fic me pasaré por allí aunque sea sólo por una vez para saludar, vale? Pues venga, que vaya bien y ánimos con tu fic. Y sobretodo, no te desanimes, que a veces se puede llegar a desesperar al ver que no hay forma de escribir algo decente (que es lo que me ocurre a mí desde hace ya no se cuánto).

**0Snuffles0:** aunque leí todos tus reviews realmente impresionada por tu exasperación en la historia, ahora mismo me veo incapaz de responderlos a todos debido a la hora y a que estoy agotada (demasiadas horas frente a un ordenador). Aunque sí hay algo con lo que me he quedado de tus comentarios, las faltas. Es cierto, tienes toda la razón. En el primer fic hice muchas faltas. Las relacionadas con las palabras de Rowling fueron básicamente a que yo he leído los libros en catalán (es algo que ya he dicho varias veces, creo) y en la edición en castellano muchas se tradujeron de forma distinta. Por ejemplo el mote 'mortífagos', que en catalán son los 'cavallers de la mort' (caballeros de la muerte). Por otra parte están las faltas gramaticales y con ésas sí que no tengo perdón. Pero, de nuevo, debes comprender que ése fue mi primera historia de larga extensión escrita enteramente en castellano (soy catalanoparlante y toda mi vida diaria es en catalán) y aunque no acostumbro a hacer faltas llamadas 'garrafales', sí es cierto que muchas se pasan por alto (para que veas otro ejemplo, la palabra 'cuanto' 'quant', o la preposición 'y' que en catalán se escribe en 'i' latina). Sin embargo, en lo que te has exclamado e indignado con lo del 'haber' con 'h', te diré que aquí quizá no tengas razón. Como bien te ha respondido Paty en un review, existen dos tipos de 'hecho'/'echo'. Uno es una conjugación del verbo 'haber' que sí lleva 'h', mientras que el otro proviene del verbo 'echar'. También está el verbo compuesto 'echar-se' que tampoco lleva 'h', o la palabra 'echo' de suceso o acción pasada. Ya ves, aunque aún se me cuelan faltas (al principio estuve tiempo con el problema de 'solo' y 'sólo'), intento revisar un poco lo que pongo aunque continúan saltándose algunos errores, básicamente producidos al escribir de soplón y según voy imaginando.  
Uff, te he puesto una respuesta enrome!! (Otro error, lo sé, es el echo de poner nada más que un signo de exclamación/interrogación, pero eso es sólo porque me da pereza, jajajaja). Por tu nick y fics leídos… ¿no eres de España ni Latinoamérica, verdad? Bueno, en todo caso, encantada de saber que sigues aquí leyendo. Espero que no te desesperes mucho con mi demora… Venga, hasta pronto!

Después de algo más de un mes en falta, aquí vuelvo para dejaros el capítulo 32. No es una gran cosa (como siempre), pero la verdad es que me cuesta un montón escribir algo. Y no sólo pq apenas tiene gracia literaria, sino pq ahora mismo tengo un montón de preocupaciones que me rondan por la cabeza y que no dejan que la inspiración salga hacia mis dedos (nada grave, pero realmente molesto, un verdadero quebradero de cabeza). Hay que ver lo complicada que puede ser la vida…  
En fin, no voy a enrollarme más pues ya he hecho bastante por hoy. Decir que agradezco a Paty su review de apoyo que me hizo incluso ruborizar. Tenéis un mejor concepto de mí de lo que yo misma me tengo. Venga, pues, gracias a todos los que habéis dejado vuestra opinión y a los que siguen leyendo a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo ya con esta historia alternativa. Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Lazos**

Se encontraron rodeados por rocas y más rocas, iluminados sólo por una tenue luz fruto de algunas antorchas colgadas en aquellas frías paredes. El aire, impregnado de la humedad de una gruta profunda, llegó a ellos inesperadamente. En ningún momento habrían esperado encontrarse en un lugar como aquél, sin ninguna salida, en medio de una caverna desconocida. Sólo había algo que les resultó familiar.

Apartada a un lado de la gran sala rocosa cuyo techo desaparecía de su mirada, una mujer ataviada con sencillos ropajes de abrigo se adelantó a las sombras que la resguardaban dejando a la vista sus facciones. Su pelo, negro como la más oscura de las noches, y sus ojos grises, brillaron resplandecientes bajo las caprichosas llamas. Dejando caer los brazos a los lados, les dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Me alegro de volver a veros.

- Y nosotros de poderlo hacer.- respondió alegre.

- Vamos. Os están esperando.

Dando media vuelta, la chica los condujo por la única salida del lugar escondida tras las sombras. No se hicieron esperar.

- La verdad es que habéis tardado en responder…

- Han sucedido cosas.

- ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó intrigado por su tono apagado.

- Lo siento.- dijo volviéndose hacia ellos con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Pero no me corresponde a mi responderos.

Cruzando un largo y estrecho pasadizo rocoso cuyas piedras amenazaban en arañarles la piel con el primer paso en falso, pronto llegaron a otra sala mucho más acogedora donde les pidió que esperaran con otra disculpa.

Irid había cambiado.

La mujer licántropa acababa de mostrarles cuál cambio había hecho. Su recibimiento había sido completamente distinto y la verdad es que agradecía aquella bienvenida mucho más calurosa. Sin embargo, su respuesta le tenía preocupado. ¿Qué habría pasado desde su última visita?

Largas estalactitas milenarias colgaban decorando con cierto misticismo el lugar. Piedras cristalinas y el reflejo de un frío río dibujaban misteriosas formas en aquellas paredes de desniveles iluminadas por más fuegos brillantes. Una puerta de hierro cerraba el acceso a lo que debía ser la única salida a aquella red de salas y cavernas.

- Oye Draco.- dijo sin desviar su mirada de la puerta. El chico, prestándole atención, se aproximó a su lado dirigiendo su atención hacia el mismo punto mientras le escuchaba.- ¿Qué sabes de Aberforth?

No esperaba aquella pregunta, en realidad le había salido como un impulso y, aunque no tenía nada que ver en la situación en la que se encontraban, se vio contemplando la tensión que le había hecho al enterarse de la identidad del hombre y la posterior confrontación.

- Poco. Más o menos lo mismo que tú, incluso puede que menos. ¿Por qué¿Acaso dudas de él?

- No me gusta.

- Es el hermano de Dumbledore.

- Lo sé, pero sigue sin gustarme.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No. Aún.- añadió frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Si tanto te preocupa, mejor pregúntale a Sirius sobre él. Me parece que se conocen. Al menos, durante la cena han estado hablando alegremente.

A Harry no se le escapó el modo en que había llamado a su padrino. ¿Desde cuándo Draco hablaba de él con tal familiaridad? Es más, dudaba que, a parte de él, llamara a nadie más por su nombre de pila…

- Lo haré.- dijo apuntándose en la memoria aquella tarea. De pronto, se acordó de algo más que quería comentarle y, aunque quizá no era el mejor momento para hablarlo, pensó que quizá tardaría antes de volver a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Así, sin repensarlo siquiera, no dudó en reanudar la conversación.- Por cierto…- con una expresión más seria de lo que imaginó, se encaró a él haciendo que una expresión de sorpresa e intriga cruzara por su rostro.- No le hagas daño.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó mirándole completamente descolocado tras unos segundos de colapso. ¿A qué venía eso?

- Confío en ti. Te he confiado mi vida y no dudaría en volverlo a hacer, incluso te considero como un hermano pero… Pero si le haces daño, no te lo perdonaré.

- ¿Vas a decirme de qué estás hablando?

- Ginny.- dijo secamente.- Os he visto al comedor. Su mirada no engaña, está enamorada.- espetó mirándole con dureza, esperando ver algo, lo que fuera, en él. Algo que le indicara una emoción, una sensación, incluso un pensamiento. Pero para su mayor desconcierto, sólo pudo ver determinación y serenidad en sus ojos.

- Así que es esto.

- Déjala. No quiero verla sufrir. No es como las otras chicas con las que has estado, Draco. Ella no.

- No voy a hacerle nada.

- No te lo perdonaré.

Su hermano no le respondió, en vez de esto se mantuvo firme, mirándole sin siquiera pestañear, con sus ojos grises fijos en él, intentando transmitirle una seguridad y valor que nunca antes había visto en ellos.

- Nunca le haría daño.

Su expresión cambió por una sincera sonrisa de afecto. No sabía muy bien qué le había llevado a aquel sentimiento de protección hacia la pequeña Weasley, como tampoco la idea de defenderla aunque aquello significara enfrentarse a su propio socio, pero la mera idea de que pudiera ser herida le enfurecía. De alguna manera, sentía el deber de protegerla y, no sólo a ella, sino también a Draco a pesar de tener que combatir contra él para conseguirlo.

- Fue ella quien te hizo cambiar¿no es cierto?- murmuró con una mueca burlona.

- Todo el mundo tiene a alguien.- al comprender su aceptación aún cautelosa, se encogió de hombros en su respuesta. Había acertado por segunda vez, no merecía que le evadiera.

- No voy a negarlo.

Las pesadas bisagras de hierro se movieron con asombrosa facilidad dejando el paso a una energética figura cuyo andar no se detuvo hasta llegar frente a ellos. Un chico, de unos veinte y tantos, les hizo una rápida reverencia y, con voz firme, les pidió que le siguieran. Sin mediar palabra y con las facciones sombrías, no dudaron en reanudar la marcha tras su paso. No sabían el porqué, pero el hecho de que fuera aquel desconocido y no alguno de los Padres cuya presencia esperaban recibir fuera quien se había mostrado ante ellos en su espera, les impactó haciendo que todos sus sentidos se activaran con alerta. Algo les decía que la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que habían podido pensar.

Cubierto por oscuros ropajes y una capa negra magullada, el individuo no esperó a que los invitados siguieran su apresurado paso hasta su destino, sino que siguió dando por supuesto que allí estaban. Pero, en realidad, ambos chicos tuvieron que acelerar su marcha para no perder de vista a su urgente guía, el único que sabía el camino correcto.

Perdiéndose entre pasillos y más pasillos sin ninguna brizna de luz más la que parecía reflectar frente a sus miradas, se dejaron llevar sin saber donde estaban ni lo que les esperaba más allá. Y fue justo cuando pensaron que se habían perdido, que el joven se detuvo repentinamente apartándose a un lado para darles paso a una pequeña y nueva sala. Ésta vez, la madera y algunos muebles para acomodarse se presentaron ante ellos haciendo que una involuntaria sensación de alivio cruzara por sus corazones.

- Bienvenidos.- dijo una mujer levantándose junto a dos hombres más quienes habían permanecido sentados en unas mullidas butacas junto a un cálido y, sospechó Harry, mágico fuego.- Sentaos, por favor. Hay mucho que hacer.

Enseguida reconoció a Kiera y a Jorad. En cambio, el tercero resultaba un tan peculiar. Vestía una larga túnica violeta con destellos rojos a lo largo y ancho del traje, bolas de la mida de una canica unidas a la tela con maña y trabajo. Pero su vestimenta no era lo único excéntrico de aquél personaje. Lucía un pelo largo y desmarañado de color castaño con las puntas blancas, sus ojos caoba brillaban entre sus facciones pálidas, arrugadas y algo demacradas. Sólo la barba, bien recortada y cuidada, lucía favorablemente en aquél carácter tan impactante. Sostenía un largo bastón lleno de nudos y desniveles con su mano vieja y nudosa. De no saber que estaba frente a dos de los poderosos Padres de la raza de los licántropos, Harry habría pensado que aquél viejo loco se había escapado de algún manicomio declarándole, con sólo verlo, un grave peligro para la sociedad. Sin embargo, parecía alguien importante… al menos, quienes le rodeaban _sí_ eran importantes.

- Tal y como dijimos, aceptamos vuestra propuesta de alianza.- empezó Kiera con seriedad. Los cinco estaban sentados unos frente a otros en un círculo que los disponía a todos por igual y sin diferencias. Aquello, razonó el chico, demostraba hasta qué punto había sido aceptada su palabra y no pudo sino suspirar en su interior con gratitud.

- Antes de nada y si me permitís la pregunta… ¿A qué se ha debido vuestra tardanza?

- Hemos tenido bajas.

- ¿Bajas?- murmuró su hermano con extrañeza.

- Poco después de que os marcharais, fuimos atacados por el grupo de renegados que encontrasteis. A pesar de matar a gran cantidad de ellos, algunos consiguieron escapar. Unas semanas después se presentaron con magos y otras criaturas e intentaron destruir el pueblo. Muchos de los nuestros murieron en aquél ataque cobarde.- resumió con furia controlada el joven Padre.

- Mirug fue uno de ellos.- se afanó a decir viendo sus miradas sobre su viejo acompañante.- Os presento a Hravth, el nuevo Padre del Clan de la Luna Roja.

El viejo hizo un leve asentamiento con la cabeza y, tras un corto silencio después de aquella rápida explicación, no dudó en tomar la palabra. Harry, aunque aquella explicación le había sabido a poco, decidió no hurgar más en sus recuerdos pasados a sabiendas que no tenía ningún derecho y sólo sería mera curiosidad.

- Se me ha hablado de vosotros, así que podemos prescindir de las presentaciones. Vayamos al grano, jóvenes.- dijo con una energía que no habría creído capaz en él. Su rigurosidad había despertado tras la presentación, tomando inesperadamente las riendas, algo que a los dos chicos impresionó.- Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

"De los tres clanes, ha sido el de la Luna Roja el que ha quedado más perjudicado al perder a su líder a quien bien recordamos. Sin embargo no nos hemos quedado estos meses sin hacer nada. Ahora mismo tenemos a más de ciento cincuenta lobos experimentados preparados para luchar.

- Nuestro objetivo son los vampiros renegados y aquellos que atacaron nuestra villa.- expuso Jorad con la misma furia y rabia que le había acompañado hasta ahora. Harry imaginó que aquellas bajas eran mucho más numerosas y graves de lo que les habían expuesto.

- ¿Cuál es la situación de batalla?- preguntó Kiera volviendo a tomar el papel de mayor sabiduría y frialdad del grupo.

- El enemigo dispone ya de grandes filas humanas a las que no hay que menospreciar.- repuso con gravedad a sabiendas del menosprecio que aquellos seres demostraban hacia los magos.- Hace poco hemos podido comprobar hasta qué punto ha conseguido desarrollar sus pactos con la oscuridad. Cientos de deméntores, troles… los vampiros, sin embargo, parece ser que han deseado mantenerse al margen reduciéndose sólo a aquellos quienes afrontasteis. Los Antiguos no han hecho ningún movimiento que diera a entender su conformidad.

- Es cierto. Yo misma acordé una tregua hace dos semanas donde repudiaban a los rebeldes expulsándolos de sus derechos en el clan. Pero se niegan a participar en ésta lucha alegando que no es su causa.

- Era de esperar, su estado es casi de la extinción.- murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Por nuestra parte, disponemos ya de la ayuda de algunos gigantes de las cuevas del norte.

- ¿Gigantes?- se sorprendió el joven Jorad.

- El enemigo dispone del favor del Jefe de Piedra, el mayor de la región este, y de la recién creada familia de la Cueva Gris. Unos treinta y dos en total.

- Demasiados. Siento decirlo, pero nuestra fuerza no es suficiente para hacerles frente…

- Por eso hemos conseguido algunos como aliados. Pocos, debo reconocerlo, pero estoy seguro de su fuerza.- dijo confiadamente. Su seguridad en la mirada fue tal, que ninguno objetó en su criterio. Harry confiaba ciegamente en el trabajo de Dumbledore, al igual que el hombre había hecho en él. Quizá tenía sus reticencias y había sus altibajos, pero no dudaba de la capacidad el viejo director. Y aún menos conociendo en primera persona quien era el jefe de aquél pequeño grupo de gigantes. Sonrió para sus adentros.- Trols, deméntores, mortífagos, banshees, basiliscos e incluso algunos Góblins de las Sombras… cada uno de ellos tiene su propio rival. Pero de los vampiros sólo vosotros podéis hacerles frente.

- Así será.- pronunció Kiera con solemnidad levantándose junto a los demás.- Aunque en un principio quizá os subestimamos, habéis logrado abrirnos los ojos. Por dicha hazaña y vuestra valentía bien demostrada, los tres Padres del Clan del Lobo aquí presentes os juramos nuestra fuerza en la batalla y nuestros poderes en la lucha. Nuestras filas caminarán junto a vuestros aliados convirtiéndose también en los nuestros. Juntos, obtendremos la victoria en ésta oscura guerra que se avecina y, aunque perezcamos, afrontaremos unidos el destino que se abra ante nuestras gestas. ¿Aceptáis pues nuestra justa palabra y nos consideráis como a iguales en la fuerza?

- Con sincero afecto aceptamos, señores míos.- dijo levantándose con su compañero quien, a pesar de no abrir boca, también hizo una ligera reverencia en conformidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ha sido una visita más bien fugaz¿no te parece?- susurró con cautela Draco al volver a emprender el camino por entre las frías paredes. Pero no le hizo falta que su hermano se lo recordara, en realidad Harry había tenido la misma impresión. Así que no dudó en decirlo aún cuando su respuesta fuera tajante.

- ¿Hay algo que no nos hayáis dicho, Kiera¿Qué está pasando?

- Hoy es luna llena.- respondió como si con aquello todo quedara resuelto.

- Me he fijado en ello. Y me sorprende, resulta extraño que hayáis elegido ésta noche para llamarnos.

- Cierto.- dijo volviéndose hacia ellos en su paso guía.- Pero no teníamos opción.

- ¿Por qué?

- El pueblo… ha sido destruido.- susurró con voz tambaleante. Irid, a su lado, bajó la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Cómo? Pero… creía que sólo había habido unas pocas bajas…

- No. Han sido más que unas cuantas… apenas han conseguido sobrevivir una veintena de nosotros…

- No es eso lo que se nos ha dicho.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. Sé que no es el mejor paso para forjar una alianza, pero no había motivo para hablar de ello en aquel momento.

- Pues yo creo que sí.- protestó ahora algo enojado. ¿Es que no confiaban en ellos¿No acababan de pedirles su confianza, acaso no acababan de forjar un pacto de amistad y solidaridad, de mutua ayuda? Pues bien empezaban…

- Harry…- volvió a murmurar su hermano ahora con un tono de advertencia.

- Disculpad.- repuso tras unos instantes.- No era mi intención ser grosero, pero debéis comprender que esto afecta a la situación.

- Lo sabemos. Es por eso que hemos hecho lo posible por encontrar a cuantos hemos podido, por reunir las fuerzas, y es por eso que no hemos cesado de prepararnos desde entonces. Nuestras pérdidas han sido enormes, Mirug, uno de los tres Padres ha muerto en batalla… Hemos sufrido nuestra propia guerra. Y, aunque hayamos perdido numerosas vidas, lo daremos todo en ésta lucha.- declaró con severidad. Su mirada, otra vez calmada y amistosa, ahora lucía con unas llamas de furia e ira que no había visto antes.- Aunque esto sea nuestra destrucción.

- No lo permitiremos, mi señora.- dijo ahora con una sonrisa afable.- Por si no lo recordáis, no estáis solos en esta guerra.

- Tenéis razón…- respondió con calidez devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Y ahora que parece que todo está más claro¿qué me decís a eso de la luna¿Por qué hoy? Sois licántropos, y con la luna llena…

- ¿Nos transformamos?- con ánimos renovados, la mujer rió alegre.- No olvidéis que somos la rama principal de los licántropos. No somos iguales a los que han sido mordidos por hombres lobo. Nuestra sangre es pura. Nosotros hemos nacido con el gen lobisome, no es algo que haya sido inyectado e infectado la propia configuración genética. Nuestra transformación, aunque es durante la luna llena, puede ser aplazada si no nos alcanzan los rayos lunares. Además, en nuestra forma lobuna, seguimos manteniendo intacta nuestra conciencia de forma que ésta se convierte en una cualidad y no en una debilidad.

- ¿Conserváis el razonamiento?

- Exacto. Es un gran aliado y para nosotros la transformación es algo ventajoso.

Pronto llegaron en la misma caverna donde habían aparecido minutos antes.

- Aquí nos separamos por un tiempo. Irid vendrá con vosotros para ayudaros en lo que haga falta. Cuando todo esté listo, nos dará la señal e inmediatamente acudiremos a vuestro lado, listos para afrontar nuestros destinos. Iros, amigos míos, y cuidaros. Volveremos a vernos cuando sea la hora.

- Hasta pronto. Y, recordad, no estáis solos.

- Lo recordaremos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres, agarrando el collar que ya antes habían usado, se alejaron de aquella llama brillante cuya portadora sonreía nuevamente al verlos partir, con el corazón más ligero a pesar de la carga que aún soportaba. Pero sus palabras, su apoyo, le habían dado una nueva esperanza.

No tardaron en volver a pisar la húmeda y fría hierba cuyas gotas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna medio cubierta por las nubes.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como fueron capaces de entreabrir los ojos esperando a que su cabeza terminara de dar vueltas, en vez de encontrar a una altiva figura a su lado cuya sonrisa blanca y orgullosa le hacía suspirar con resignación, un precioso lobo enteramente negro le miraba sentado con poste engreído y vanidoso, con sus ojos plateados que reflejaban la luz de la luna.

- ¿Irid?- preguntó incrédulo. Menudo idiota… acababan de hablar sobre la transformación que sufrían aquella misma noche y no se les ocurre otra cosa que aparecerse en un descampado bajo la mismísima luna llena. ¿No podían haberse acercado un poco más a la casa hasta quedar bajo la sombra de sus cimientos¡Idiota!

La que había supuesto que era ella, se puso de cuatro patas dispuesta a seguir con su camino a pesar de no saber hacia donde querían ir.

- Pero tu ropa…- con un gruñido de advertencia y su mirada afilada, tuvo el conocimiento de que mejor era no tocar sus prendas aunque fuera para llevarlas con ellos.-Vale, vale…- repuso siguiendo la marcha hacia lo que sabía que era el camino hacia la casa. El humo que se levantaba a la lejanía les aseguraba la dirección.

- Estoy agotado…- suspiró su compañero tensando sus extremidades con un exagerado bostezo.- ¿Qué hora debe ser?

- Tarde.- respondió coincidiendo con él. También él deseaba irse a la cama para encontrar el sueño que le daría un pequeño respiro y, a pesar de que aquél día había permanecido la mayor parte durmiendo, la sensación de cansancio permanecía en su cuerpo casi como si fuera el reflejo de la hora nocturna.- Vaya hombre…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No me acordaba de la comitiva que espera a nuestro regreso…

_"Ésta va a ser una noche _muy_ larga…"_ pensó sintiendo como su agotamiento aumentaba con la idea.

- Dirás que esperan a TU regreso.- dijo con sorna.

- ¡Ah no! Tú te vienes conmigo.

- Ni hablar.

Distraídos en su discusión ambos fueron avanzando por entre los árboles guiados por los pasos de la loba quien, con elegancia, iba saltando los troncos caídos y esquivando los profusos matojos.

La noche, a pesar de su aire frío, les rodeaba con delicadeza, dejando que sus sombras quedaran difusas bajo la luz de la luna. Incluso las estrellas, brillantes en su cielo, se inclinaban dichosas ante el perfecto espejo divino que iluminaba la tierra dando una atmósfera de serena paz. El aire cuyo soplo no era más que una leve caricia, iba envolviéndoles casi como si, con su tacto, pudiera transmitirles las sensaciones que emitía el propio bosque. Y, a pesar de que su amistosa disputa aún seguía dándoles guerra, se dejaron impregnar por aquella tranquilidad que deseaba calmar sus corazones.

Sin darse cuenta, el calor del fuego les llegó a ellos traspasando cualquier muro, acariciándoles con cariño, llamándoles para darles la bienvenida a un hogar. Pero no así pensó Irid pues, con un animoso gruñido, dio media vuelta regresando de nuevo hacia el silencioso bosque. Tampoco iban a detenerla. Algo les decía que mañana volverían a verla, con su poste altivo y su sonrisa burlona, esperando que una aventura sacudiera su cuerpo y le animara a vivir.

Los dos, a pesar de haber estado negándose a aquello, dejaron sus capas en la entrada para dirigirse derechos hacia el salón donde un brillante fuego les esperaba junto a un grupo de caras interrogantes.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Ginny entrecruzándose de brazos pues nadie parecía querer empezar a exigir.

Harry, con una disimulada sonrisa divertida, miró de reojo a Draco quien ahora permanecía serio, aunque con un toque de burlona altivez. _"Bien… pues vamos allá…"_ pensó acomodándose en una de las dos butacas libres. Mejor iba acomodándose…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaron con asombrosa lentitud. Nunca habría imaginado que le costaría tanto explicar todo cuanto había acontecido durante el último curso cuidando no decir más de lo que el mismo Draco sabía. Y a pesar de que le preguntaron sobre el verano desaparecido, se negó rotundamente a responder. Sabía que sus cambios habían sido debido a su estancia en el Templo junto a Shelyak, pero algo le decía que aquello era algo cuyos sabedores se resumían a él y al dragón. Pero, mientras se negaba a hablar sobre ello, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más que conocía la verdad. Hermione.

La existencia del dragón era algo que ya todos sabían, por lo que no pudo sino confesar que se había convertido en un compañero cuyo destino se había cruzado con el suyo. Shelyak, así les aseguró llamarle, había demostrado ser un animal cuya fuerza era por menos extraordinaria. Y, mediante el reptilingue, se había convertido en un aliado capaz de ayudarle cuando más le necesitó.

Entonces llegó al turno de su paso junto al Lord Oscuro, algo que había temido llegar desde que supo que les debía una extensa explicación.

Sabía que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de comprender su situación, que nadie comprendería su necesidad por vivir, su desesperación por ser capaz de existir, de no morir por una causa que se había visto obligado a encabezar. En realidad, quizá sólo Draco era capaz de vislumbrar aquella desdicha. No les había dicho nada sobre su destino, se negaba a mostrar hasta qué punto había llegado su vida pues lo que menos deseaba era ver pena, compasión e incluso temor en sus miradas. Odiaba ser el centro de sus preocupaciones o de sus cuchicheos, al igual que no soportaba que nadie más se interesara por su destino pues lo consideraba suyo y, de la misma forma, sabía que era él y no los demás, quien debía decidir sobre ello. No, no iba a decirles nada sobre la muerte que le esperaba tras su cometido, tras su lucha a la que no iba tardar en acudir. Se mantuvo impasible y les dijo sólo aquello que necesitaban saber, aquello que afectaba sobre sus vidas y destinos, aquello que les haría decidir sobre el camino a tomar.

Mirando sus caras, se vio sonriendo en su interior al comprobar que todos ellos se comportaban tal y como había supuesto que harían. Snape, apartado junto al fuego y escondido entre las sombras que ofrecía, se mantenía impasible, atento a todos ellos y en nadie en especial. Sirius, sin embargo, le miraba con intensidad, con una fuerza abrumadora, casi como si con ella quisiera transmitirle hasta el último aliento de vida que poseía, y aunque había imaginado que saltaría de la silla directo hacia él, se contuvo manteniendo el poste severo y solemne. En cambio, no estaba muy convencido del comportamiento de sus reencontrados amigos pues, al parecer, todos habían cambiado durante aquellos últimos sucesos.

Aberforth, los gemelos y Hermione mantuvieron sus expresiones estáticas, y aunque no conocía aún demasiado al viejo mago, le sorprendió que ella no demostrara algo más en sus facciones, como si esperara algún tipo de emoción aflorar en sus ojos que le indicaran sus pensamientos. No así fue Ginny quien, a pesar de sonreírle con aceptación, no pudo evitar dirigir su atención hacia el otro Weasley que mantenía la cara medio oculta mirando al suelo, esperando la reacción que realmente aguardaba el joven mago cuya mirada volvió a centrarse en su examigo. Y, aunque quería creer que aquello le había devuelto su confianza, un doloroso pensamiento de irrecuperable pérdida le paralizó el corazón. ¿Podría volver a contar con él? Con su compañero, su amigo, su mejor amigo…

- ¿Por qué no nos has pedido ayuda¿Por qué no has acudido a nosotros¿Acaso no éramos amigos?- murmuró con rencor y, a pesar de no ser más que un susurro, todos pudieron oírlo con perfecta claridad.

- No era tan fácil.- repuso con recelo.

- Pero para esto están los amigos¿no?

- Ron…- susurró su hermana con enojo.- Ya nos ha contado todo cuanto debía y ahora sabemos más que nadie sus motivos. Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es darle nuestro apoyo.

- Siempre ha tenido mi apoyo.- dijo ahora levantando la mirada y clavándola en él. Su intensidad fue tal, que una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era como si quisiera decirle…

- Bien, entonces.- dijo levantándose de golpe. No quería seguir allí, demasiado había hecho abriéndose a ellos, sincerándose con ellos cuando nada más que un sentimiento de lealtad le obligaba a ello. ¿Y qué recibía a cambio? Reproche. Pues no iba a consentirlo. No iba a pedir perdón por algo que no le incumbía. Además¿quién se creía al recriminarle su comportamiento? Ya había pagado por sus actos, se había redimido y estaba haciendo lo posible por eximirse de sus errores dando todo cuanto tenía. Incluso estaba preparado por dar su propia vida para aquellos a quienes había terminado por apreciar más incluso que su existencia.

- ¡No, espera…!- exclamó la pequeña pelirroja al ver que hacía el afán de irse. Furiosa, se giró hacia su hermano mirándole con ira.- ¡Pídele perdón!

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ha sido él quien…

- ¡AHORA!

- No eres quien para…

¡PLAF! Con un gruñido de sorpresa y dolor, Ron se puso la mano en la mejilla ahora roja que acababa de recibir una sonora bofetada de su hermana. Con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de verdadero odio, Ginny respiraba aceleradamente frente a él. La mano que segundos antes le había golpeado, le apuntaba ahora con la varita.

- Maldito crío. ¡Haz el favor de madurar de una vez! Harry ya ha hecho su parte, ha hecho mucho más de lo que podríamos haberle pedido. Y tú sólo… ¿sólo eres capaz de pensar en ti¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Ron?- chilló amenazando en hechizarlo.- ¡Ve a por él y discúlpate!

- No me…

- ¡No hagas que te lo repita!

Gruñendo, se levantó siguiendo las órdenes de su hermana. En aquellos momentos, a pesar de ser más pequeña, le pareció ver a su madre con un cuerpo mucho más joven. Por un momento, se horrorizó ante la idea de que aquella pequeña y llorona Weasley que había crecido entre hombres terminara por ser una versión más peligrosa de señora Weasley. Incluso dudaba que consiguiera alguna vez que alguien se acercara a ella sin temor a ser convertido en un insignificante escarabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró.

Justamente por eso había estado evitando aquella conversación. No quería tener que recordar todo por lo que había pasado, rememorar sus dudas, sus temores, sus errores, ver hasta qué punto había fallado… y, sobretodo, ver las caras de desilusión de sus amigos. En especial la de él. Pero había ocurrido, allí estaba. Y a pesar de haber deseado la posibilidad de que pudiera comprenderlo, de que todo volviera a ser como antes, el sueño había terminado por ser como todo lo demás, una mera ilusión fantástica que nunca se cumpliría.

Cansado, se masajeó las sienes en un intento de aligerar el peso que las comprimía. Siguiendo el instinto de relajación, estiró las extremidades con un bostezo.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar todo así? Él sólo quería… ¡bah! En realidad había sido un iluso¿qué se esperaba? Nunca debió soñar con volver a emprender los días de niñez junto a sus amigos, unos compañeros que había conocido en aquél nuevo mundo mágico que se destapaba frente a sus ojos con maravillosa alegría. Pero ahora… todas aquellas luces, aquellas fantasías, se habían reducido a un inmenso desengaño demasiado doloroso de recordar. Todo había demostrado ser una cruel mentira. Pero daba igual, estaba acostumbrado… la verdad era que ya se había acostumbrado a aquél tipo de decepción.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que sus sentidos se activaran regresando del duermevela que los había desactivado mientras cavilaba en la noche.

La tos del recién llegado le sorprendió pues no esperaba que fuera justamente él el que fuera a encontrarlo. Aún así, no permitió que aquella nueva ilusión se reflejara en su voz. Adoptando una máscara de fría indiferencia que tan bien sabía ya usar, Harry no se dignó siquiera en volver la mirada hacia él, alejando su vista perdida en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin interés.

- Mmm… esto…- murmuró indeciso.- Supongo que… bueno… quizá me he pasado y… en fin… Lo siento.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? Ya te he pedido perdón¿acaso no te parece suficiente?- exclamó furioso.

Harry, sintiendo que se encontraba como antes, decidió callar. No lo comprendía pero en vez de sentirse mejor, se encontraba aún más desilusionado. Era como si, con el mero hecho de decirle aquello, su amistad se hubiera distanciado aún más…

- Eso es todo.- volvió a decir Ron como si con ello diera por zanjada la conversación a su favor. Dispuesto a regresar a la casa, dio media vuelta aunque, por unos segundos, se mantuvo estático en el lugar.

- Si te han pedido que dijeras eso, no hacía falta.

- ¡Claro, ahora hazte la víctima!- gritó enojado volviéndose hacia él. Al escucharlo, Harry se levantó encarándose al chico aunque manteniendo su expresión de indiferencia.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- ¿Que qué me pasa¡Tú eres lo que me pasa¡Todo esto¡Maldito seas, Harry¿Te lo he dicho, no¡¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada¡CREÍA QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS!- chilló ahora rojo de ira.

- Yo también.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No me vengas con esas. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando¡Deja ya ésta máscara!- bramó acusándole con el dedo.- Quizá hayas engañado a los otros, pero no a mi. ¿Desde cuándo te cubres con ella para engañarnos¿No tuviste suficiente por el curso pasado? Creí que habías dicho que confiarías en nosotros¡en mi! Y en vez de esto, vas y te largas junto a Vol… Vol-d-d-mor… ¡Voldemort!- gritó dando un fuerte golpe al suelo. El nombre impactó a Harry, sobretodo porque había sido Ron quien lo había nombrado.- ¡Confiaste más en la serpiente de Malfoy que en nosotros!

- No llames así a Draco.

- ¡¿Draco?!- exclamó fuera de sí.- ¡¿Y ahora le llamas por su nombre de pila?!

- Draco es como un hermano para mí. Ha hecho más de lo que nunca podrás imaginar. De no ser por él, tú y tu familia estaríais muertos, al igual que casi toda la sociedad mágica. De no ser por él, yo ahora estaría muerto.

- De no ser por él… de no ser por él… ¿Y qué ha hecho que le hace tan especial, eh?

- Salvarme.

Por unos instantes, Ron se mantuvo en silencio, impactado por la sinceridad de Harry.

- ¿De qué te salvó?

- Del suicidio. Me tendió la mano cuando no veía ninguna esperanza, ha compartido el mismo dolor que yo y ha vivido lo mismo que yo.- suspirando cerró unos instantes los ojos para, dejando ya aparte la máscara que hasta entonces había utilizado, volver a mirarle ahora con una acumulación de sentimientos que se colapsaban en su mirada.- Me equivoqué al irme junto a Voldemort, pero para mí era la única salida. Una salida al pozo negro que se estaba cerrando a mi alrededor…- susurró con debilidad.- El tiempo que llevé allí… la vida no era fácil… pero él me tendió una mano. Me dio una salida, me enseñó otra opción. Y aunque aquello podía haberle matado, no dudó en ayudarme aún cuando arriesgaba su propia vida.- levantando la mirada hacia él, siguió hablando.- Para mí, Draco es como un hermano.

- ¿Y yo, qué soy para ti¿Un estúpido Weasley que…?

- Eres mi mejor amigo.- cortó con una sonrisa débil.- Porque fuiste tú, Ron, quien me aceptó y enseñó lo bueno de este fantástico mundo mágico. De no ser por ti, nunca habría sido quien soy ahora.

Sin poderlo evitar, el chico sonrió en respuesta.

Un puente, un estrecho pero resistente puente acababa de construirse entre ellos, mucho más fuerte que el que antes había existido. Había algo… quizá fueran aquellas palabras, el hecho de haber mostrado todo cuanto había sucedido, de haberse expresado hasta qué punto habían sufrido en su propio camino, aquello que había terminado por unirles. Aunque también podía ser aquella mágica noche la que había permitido que una vieja amistad regresara de entre la confusión, más brillante aún que en sus inicios, más pura incluso que lo que habrían podido imaginar. Los celos y el recelo no tardaron en desaparecer como si no fuera más que una nube en medio de un extenso prado.

- Perdóname. Por… lo de antes. Ya sabes…- se excusó entrecortadamente.

- También tú.

Como si volvieran a tener 11 años y terminaran de conocerse, ambos rieron sin incomodidades ni vergüenzas, libres de toda tensión. Aquella risa les pareció lo más gratificante del mundo. Sin embargo, Ron no pudo evitar llevarse la mano en la mejilla con un leve gruñido de dolor. Realmente le dolía.


	33. La caída de los Potter

Seguimos… (Hoy no me lanzaré con las respuestas o no podré subirlo)

**Pedro I: **jejejejje, wenas! Pues… bueno, sobre parejas no vamos a entrar en conflicto. Personalmente tengo unas preferencias que se ven con claridad en el fic, pero por nada del mundo me lanzo en batalla defendiéndolas. Son gustos :) Pues eso, que vaya bien con tu fic!! Chao!

**lolo:** ufff, pues lo siento, pero me temo que aún no puedo responderte a todo eso que pediste (aunque sí te digo que quizá en el prox. capítulo tendrás parte de tu merecido). En fin, a ver qué te parece éste capi que, a pesar del retraso, estoy algo satisfecha con él (al menos, comparándolo con lo último hecho). Venga chica, nos vemos!!

**Paty:** pues me alegra que gustara el capi! La verdad es que a mí también me gusta esa hermandad entre ambos (bueno, la que yo he creado, porqué tal y como Rowling trata a Draco…). Aunque entre Ron y Harry, como seguro que habrás visto, su relación es mucho más madura que antes… así que sí, desconcierta. Sobretodo porqué ya no son críos, mi Harry ha tenido que madurar de una forma brutal, mientras que Ron lo ha hecho viviendo dentro de una sociedad dividida y atemorizada. Supongo que eso los divide en formas de ver la guerra y el mundo en general, además hay que tener en cuenta el camino final de ambos… Arg! Ya empiezo yéndome de la lengua! Pues eso, ya me dirás que tal te parece el cap. 33. Hasta pronto!!

**florencia:** jejejeje, pues hola! Mmm… supongo que unos 3 capítulos más aproximadamente. Espero que el tiempo y la inspiración vayan juntos de la mano para poder terminar de una buena vez el fic, porque será que no llevo ya tiempo con él… Así que, paciencia! (eso me digo yo siempre cuando me ahogo de desesperación ante la falta de mi musa). Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Bye!

Aunque el capítulo lo terminé el jueves a la 1 de la madrugada (éstos días tengo inspiración nocturna), no pude ponerme con los reviews, así que me fue imposible subirlo. Debo decir, además, que al iniciar una nueva carrera, estoy llegando a las quinientas en casa, así que, si no tengo suficiente con el trabajo, además estoy en racha literaria. Intentaré aprovechar esa repentina inspiración que me insta en seguir y espero que, en menos de 3 meses (uff, parece una eternidad), tenga terminado el fic. Me he dado cuenta que llevo ya 3 años con él!!!!! ARG! Viva la constancia! Pues eso… paso de hacer _freetalk_ pq lo que ahora deseo es colgarlo de una vez, así que, sin más preámbulos, A LEER!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – La caída de los Potter**

- No puedo más…- exclamó Fred dejándose caer al suelo.

- ¡_Ab surum_!

Con un grito sorprendido, el joven pelirrojo rodó sobre si mismo alejándose de aquél hechizo abrasador cuyo objetivo había sido él.

- ¡Oye, tampoco es para querer matarme!- gruñó enojado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de ello, volvió a levantarse con un grito de guerra volviendo al ataque sin tregua.

Harry se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su propio duelo como para prestar atención al avance de los demás.

Completamente paralizado, permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento de su oponente, a la espera de _algo _que le indicara el inicio de la ofensiva. Y a pesar de no estar muy seguro sobre su estrategia, sí comprendía que aquello iba a suponer una confrontación mucho mayor que un simple entrenamiento.

Mientras permanecía con la mirada centrada en aquel par de gemas doradas, se permitió dejar libre la mente recordando cómo había terminado en aquella situación.

No habían tardado en volver junto a los demás. En realidad, con sólo traspasar el umbral de la entrada, las miradas volvieron a centrarse en él. Recordaba que había sido uno de los Weasleys quien, con una sonrisa pícara, le preguntó "Bien¿y ahora qué?". _"¿Y ahora qué…?"_ se dijo a si mismo, pero la respuesta fue clara. "Ahora, a prepararse." El resultado de aquello había sido un grupo de caras cuya expresión pedía más, interrogantes a la espera de una respuesta mayor. Así pues, dejándoles una mala sensación en el estómago, les envió a la cama alertándoles de que por la mañana deberían madrugar.

Siguiendo el propio entrenamiento que había recibido meses atrás, les restringió el desayuno y, sin admitir réplicas de ningún tipo, ordenó a que empezaran un riguroso adiestramiento para fortalecer su resistencia y fuerza. Y las chicas, aún cuando no estaba muy convencido del nivel de dureza que debían recibir, no hicieron menos. Sumándose a los demás, acataron a su palabra.

Y así estaban ahora.

Tras diez vueltas matutinas alrededor de la mansión y algunos ejercicios más, habían terminado por agruparse por parejas y batirse en duelo. Ron con George, Draco con Fred, Ginny con Hermione, y él contra Shelyak quien, al conocer sus intenciones de entrenarlos, no dudó en hacerle trabajar. Así pues, el resultado era que todos se batían en un incansable combate cuyo objetivo era eliminar al contrario. Pero si algo había dejado claro antes siquiera de que pudieran empezar, fue la prohibición inquebrantable del uso de la magia. Bajo ningún concepto podían hacer uso de las maldiciones imperdonables ni aquellas cuyos efectos pudieran ser irreversibles.

Se estaba acercando el límite de tiempo antes de que hicieran cambio de pareja.

A sabiendas de que no podía permitirse esperar más, decidió ser él quien pasara al ataque, aún cuando aquello habría sido demasiado arriesgado de tratarse de una situación real. El ataque quizá le permitía abrir el combate con fuerza, pero también le obligaba a sacrificar su posición de análisis con lo que sólo podría efectuar una acción con el movimiento, dejando dos al enemigo. Pero pensó que, al menos, iba a hacerle sudar un poco al animal pues suponía que la fiereza con la que atacaría lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Una impresionante explosión impactó contra la escamada figura del dragón. Tal fue la intensidad, que todos los duelos se detuvieron al instante haciendo incluso que algunos cayeran al suelo por la descarga.

- ¡_Graviteam inverta_!- exclamó a media voz aún cubierto por una nube de polvo.

Impulsado por una gravedad mágica que le conducía cada vez con mayor velocidad hacia el cielo, Harry no dejó que el pánico que otra vez había colapsado sus sentidos volviera a invadirlo. Conocía la fórmula que detendría aquella ascensión con calculada antelación.

- ¡_Bue orem crath_!

Deteniendo su avance, el nuevo hechizo lo cubrió como un manto protector haciendo que casi volara por el aire convirtiendo su figura en una ligera pluma flotante.

- ¡Aquí!- gritó con una sonrisa.

El dragón con un gruñido, levantó la cabeza hacia él al mismo tiempo que estrechaba sus pupilas. En un instante, abrió sus enormes alas y, con un salto, se impulsó hacia arriba.

- Vamos a volar… ¡_Accio_, Saeta de Fuego!

- No te daré tiempo.- gruñó el dragón confiadamente.

- Eso lo veremos. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Sin apoyo y debido a la enorme energía que expulsó con el hechizo, salió disparado en una caída descontrolada. Se maldijo pues tampoco esperaba tal impacto, pero si bien debía reconocer que la práctica con aquel hechizo le había vuelto en un verdadero maestro en su uso, también reconoció que tal vez debería moderar un poco más su ímpetu. Si seguía así, no conseguiría terminar la afrenta sin sentirse exhausto… y aún le quedaba todo un día por delante.

El dragón, despreocupándose en esquivar el ataque, puso mayor atención en la nueva situación de su pupilo quien ahora parecía algo sorprendido por su nueva situación. Así, en un acto casi instintivo, se lanzó en picado a su encuentro antes de que terminara por impactar contra el suelo. Pero, con un gruñido entre enojado y orgulloso, cambió su rumbo al comprobar que Harry volvía a ser dueño de su vida cuando la escoba apareció lanzándose justo a su lado. No tuvo más que agarrarla y dejar que su voluntad se uniera con la de la escoba.

Con un grito de júbilo, aceleró su vuelo zigzagueando por el aire seguido por el dragón quien, escupiendo calculadas bolas de fuego, se impulsaba sintiendo la misma euforia que el chico.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la felicidad que recorría por su cuerpo haciendo que temblara de pura emoción, siguió atento a la lucha que aún mantenía. El vuelo, más que un duelo, se convirtió en un juego donde esquivar y responder. Cuando el dragón disparaba una de sus llamaradas, el chico viraba con rapidez y aprovechaba para atacar. Volvía a apartarse de su respuesta y regresaba otra vez con nuevo ímpetu.

El aire impactaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y le taponaba los oídos, las manos estaban entumecidas por el frío y apenas era ya capaz de sentir sus orejas ni su nariz. No tuvo otro remedio que reducir la energía de los ataques para centrarla en su propia supervivencia. Rodeándose de una capa térmica cuyo calor despertó sus sentidos, decidió que quizá era hora de terminar con aquel tira y afloja. Así, ideando un nuevo plan, se puso manos a la obra.

En contra del sentido común con semejante altura y velocidad, viró repentinamente su ruta lanzándose directo hacia el suelo. Sin perder tiempo y en la misma caída, dejó libres las dos manos manteniéndose con sólo las piernas. Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al suelo y, apuntando con la varita mientras seguía con la mirada a la reluciente figura voladora, dejó que gran parte de su magia fluyera desde todo su cuerpo hacia el pequeño trozo de madera que ahora era agarrado por ambas manos.

- ¡_Igni eirum_!- exclamó sordamente.

Una potente llamarada cegadora salió de su varita con tal fuerza, que la tensión y desgaste que le provocó le obligó a soltarse de lo único que aseguraba su caída incrementando, además, la velocidad. Lo que sucedió después apenas consiguió asimilarlo. Viendo el dragón oscurecido por la imagen del fuego mágico que acababa de invocar, se vio impulsado velozmente contra el suelo. Recobrando sus sentidos, entrevió la imagen del bosque cada vez más cerca, una imagen que le alertaba del inminente peligro que acechaba. Volviendo la cara hacia el cielo, buscó la silueta de su escoba cuyo vuelo permanecía estático planeando sin voluntad.

- ¡_Accio_!- gritó con fuerza.

Como si una cuerda hubiera tirado de ella, la Saeta de Fuego se lanzó nuevamente en picado al encuentro de su invocador. Ni siquiera se planteó el fracaso de aquella alocada acrobacia pues la confianza en él y sus habilidades era tal, que el mero hecho de plantearse su juicio era algo inconcebible. Creía en si mismo y en lo que podía llegar a hacer.

Agarrando el mango con urgencia, tiró de él obligándole a reconducir su dirección. Y, a pesar de la inmediatez con la que vio el peligro, consiguió casi en un intento sin retorno, retomar el control volviendo con la ascensión que rápidamente reguló. La adrenalina que había acelerado su corazón había llegado a sus límites.

Sintiendo como temblaban sus piernas al volver a pisar tierra, pensó que ésa vez había arriesgado demasiado. Agotado, se dejó caer al suelo respirando con rapidez.

- ¡¿Estás bien?!- dijo alguien yendo hacia él.

- ¿Es que está loco?

- ¡Increíble¿Lo habéis visto?

- ¡¿Visto¡Maldito sea, casi se mata!

- Sí… ¡ha sido espectacular!

- ¡George, podría haberse matado!

- Igualmente sigue siendo espectacular. ¡Eres todo un genio, Harry!- exclamó alargándole la mano. El chico, a pesar de sentir aún el corazón latiéndole bajo la lengua, se dejó ayudar por el pelirrojo.

Un rugido retumbando por el cielo les silenció repentinamente. La fascinante figura escamosa del dragón descendió de entre las nubes con indiscreto orgullo. Acelerando su vuelo para después frenar con una controlada maniobra, plegó sus alas posándose en el suelo.

_- No ha estado mal para ser un pequeño mocoso._

_- ¡Ja! Maldito engreído… sabes que lo he hecho bien. Te he herido._

Bajo el ala derecha, un círculo ennegrecido oscurecía las brillantes escamas rojas como si fuera una quemadura superficial. Y, a pesar de no parecer nada grave, Harry tenía la completa seguridad que aquello era, en realidad, una diminuta parte del ataque que había hecho. No necesitaba que se lo dijera para conocer los detalles de la situación que segundos antes había afrontado el alado animal. Los daños habían sido mínimos, debido en gran parte a su impresionante poder y defensa y, aún cuando habría hecho todo lo posible por reducir la ofensiva, ésta había demostrado ser más fuerte que su defensa traspasándola e hiriéndole a pesar de no ser más que una insignificante quemadura.

_- ¡Bah…! Lo que ocurre es que me has cogido con la guardia baja._

Alegre al saber que había conseguido romper su defensa, no pudo evitar reír ante la molestia del animal.

- ¡Bien, sigamos!- dijo tras reincorporarse.

- Pero…

- Venga, eso no ha sido nada. Veamos… Hermione, tú con Fred. George, con tu hermano. Y Draco y Ginny… vosotros contra el dragón.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la chica.

- ¡Empezad!

Aún sus reticencias, los chicos no se hicieron esperar y, a su señal, empezaron con el duelo. Sin embargo, no así fue con la pequeña Weasley quien, aún impactada al descubrir quien seria su oponente, permaneció estática frente al chico.

- Ginny, quizá tú no vayas a atacar, pero el dragón sí lo hará. Así que despierta.

- ¿Pero por qué contra él¡Es imposible que consiga hacerle nada!

- No digas chorradas, no vas a luchar sola.- apartándose de su mirada, añadió:- _Adelante._

Con un grito ensordecedor, el animal estrechó sus pupilas y, en una perfecta postura de ataque, permaneció listo para pasar a la acción. Su hermano no esperó a que su compañera hiciera lo propio, preparado para su nueva afrenta, se centró en aquellas dos gemas doradas que le miraban con aterradora ferocidad. Al verlo con aquella mirada, Harry se preguntó, inquieto, si había hecho bien en escoger justamente a Draco. Tenía la sensación que Shelyak aún guardaba cierto rencor hacia el chico.

Los gritos y las explosiones volvieron a inundar el aire dejando un ligero olor a madera quemada. Y, como si aquello fuera completamente normal, Harry decidió dejar aquel tenso espectáculo para dejarse caer bajo uno de aquellos árboles que rodeaban el claro imponiéndose como una barrera natural hacia el bosque.

- Ag imgrad.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

- ¿Eh?- girando sobre si mismo, buscó el dueño de aquellos sonidos. Dejándose ver entre las sombras de las hojas y la protección de los arbustos, una silueta femenina le miraba sonriente.- Ah, Irid. Vaya… un momento.- Recordando aquello que se había obligado guardar, hizo aparecer de nuevo la pequeña botellita con el contenido ámbar y, aunque ahora había apenas por un par de horas, serviría para su propósito.- Ahora mejor.- dijo tras dejar descender aquella milagrosa y práctica poción por su garganta.- Buenos días¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

- El suficiente.- respondió llegando a su altura mientras Harry volvía a ponerse en pie.- Luchas bien.

- Gracias.

- Y parece que conoces al dragón, también.- puntualizó inteligentemente.

- Así es.

- Nunca pensé que pudieran tener… conciencia.

- Ya, bueno… digamos que es un caso aparte.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- ¿Has comido algo?

- Sé cuidar de mí misma.- dijo con orgullo.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Practicar.

- Demasiado jóvenes.- negó con un suspiro cruzándose de brazos.- Mejor sería que no interfirieran, sólo van a ser una carga por la que preocuparse. Creía que tú mejor que nadie sabría esto.

- A ellos les confiaría mi vida.- dijo cortante.- Tienen la misma edad que yo y han luchado valientemente junto a mí en más de una ocasión. Tienen sus motivos de lucha y no voy a ser yo quien les niegue el derecho. Aún les falta práctica, pero sus conocimientos y valentía les basta para conseguir su objetivo.

- Está bien, no volveré a cuestionarlo. Pero no olvides quien es nuestro enemigo, yendo sólo les llevará a la muerte.

- No voy a dejar que nadie muera.

- Que ridiculez…- gruñó con desprecio.- ¿Que no muera nadie, dices? No seas infantil. Esto es una guerra, habrá muertos tanto si lo deseas como si no. Y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto. En la lucha, cada cuál debe velar por su propia vida.

- No. Nadie va a morir.- repitió firme.

Irid permaneció estática mirándolo con altivez y sarcasmo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero el chico no parecía bromear. Su mirada, serena e inflexible, no se apartaba de la de ella, completamente seguro de sus palabras, creyendo resueltamente en sus convicciones sin siquiera dudar de ellas. Era tal su resolución que terminó por desviar sus ojos hacia aquellos chicos que seguían batallando en un feroz duelo aprendiendo, a grandes pasos, la experiencia que se necesitaba años en conseguir. Era una ridiculez…

- Demuéstralo.- dijo de pronto sin apartar la mirada de aquellos jóvenes magos.

- ¿Eh?- murmuró sin comprender.

De pronto, la chica desenvainó una preciosa espada plateada que, increíblemente, había permanecido oculta a su mirada pasando desapercibida. Aunque… ¿en realidad la había estado llevando todo el rato? Su hoja, magníficamente cuidada y afilada, reflejaba todo cuanto veía con perfecta nitidez. Se habría dado cuenta de que llevaba semejante arma cubierta en su funda negra con los bordes de plata y la punta reforzada. A pesar de que debía medir algo más de un metro y su peso debía ser considerable, Irid la mantuvo con harmoniosa facilidad empuñándola por un sencillo mango cubierto de cuero y terminado con una esfera del mismo metal.

Retándolo, levantó la espada hasta apuntar a su corazón, mirándole con una severidad que nunca antes había demostrado.

- Dices que nadie va a morir.- volvió a decir ahora con voz severa.- Demuéstramelo.

De pronto, Harry se encontró inmerso en otra lucha aunque, ésta vez, todo le indicaba que iba a ser completamente distinta.

El grito amortizado de la mujer indicó el inicio de la pelea lanzándose decidida contra él. No pudo sino retroceder. Eliminando rápidamente cualquier esperanza sobre su moderación en sus ataques, iba brandando la espada dando golpes a diestro y siniestro sin siquiera esperar a que el chico tuviera el tiempo suficiente para incorporarse al choque que aquella situación tenía sobre él. ¿Realmente deseaba pelear contra él? Todos sus movimientos indicaban que aquella era su intención. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Nunca hasta entonces se había enfrentado contra nadie blandiendo una espada y cuyos ataques fueran tan minuciosos y certeros. Estaba seguro de que el hecho de poder escapar de cada uno de ellos se debía, en gran parte, a la práctica contra el dragón. Aunque también suponía que la otra parte de suerte no era otra que el mero deseo de prueba de la licántropa quien, casi como si estuviera estudiándole, reducía su velocidad permitiendo una ajustada vía de escape.

Tropezando torpemente con una pequeña piedra, se desequilibró permitiendo que la afilada hoja cortara su ropa hasta llegar a la piel. Del brazo derecho, un punzante dolor le alertó de que había sido herido por lo que, en un impulso de protección, aprovechó la inestabilidad para rodar por el suelo y, medio incorporándose, lanzar un rápido _expelliarmus_ que, al menos, alejaría a la mujer unos metros más allá dándole el tiempo necesario para recuperar el control.

Estaba tan convencido de su movimiento que, aunque fue sólo un par de segundos, se permitió dar la espalda a su contrincante aprovechando para volverse a poner en pie. Sin embargo, un impacto en su espalda que le dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, le lanzó de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Has olvidado que yo también puedo utilizar la magia?- susurró Irid con altivez.- No debiste darme la espalda.

_"Maldición."_ se dijo iracundo. Había cometido un error. Un error que, de estar frente a una batalla real, le habría costado la vida.

El perfecto reflejo de la espada le hizo cerrar los ojos con una mueca. Podía ver el filo plateado de la espada reluciendo frente a su mirada, tranquilamente posado sobre el suelo y rozando, en diagonal, a su desprotegido cuello.

- ¿Por qué no atacaste?- dijo al cabo tras apartarse de él para que pudiera incorporarse.

- Nunca he luchado contra una espada.- gruñó masajeándose el cuello. Temió que, dentro de su orgullo de superioridad, la mujer hubiera podido cortarle aunque sólo fuera con un roce de aquella afilada hoja. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro que lo indicara, por lo que se preocupó más de su espalda que, tras lo que imaginó que había sido un puntapié de Irid, le dolía con intensidad.

- Pero sí contra un dragón.

- Eso es distinto.

- ¿Ah sí?- sosteniendo la espada con la punta hacia el suelo, dejó caer su peso en la pierna opuesta mientras le miraba con dureza.- ¿Alguna vez… has pensado en la varita como algo más que un trozo de madera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras una saludable ducha, se detuvo frente a la ventana observando, distraído, el día que lucía al exterior.

No llevaba más que una toalla y el vendaje recién anudado que cubría el corte recibido por la espada de Irid. Debía admitir que aquél cuchillo afilado era realmente peligroso, el daño que le producía aquél finísimo corte era considerable y le imposibilitaba esconder una mueca de dolor cada vez que tensaba la musculatura. Aunque le parecía que, dentro de aquél pequeño precio, había conseguido algo mucho más importante.

Vistiéndose con unos tejanos y una simple camiseta de manga larga, se puso las zapatillas y, mucho más descansado, salió de la habitación con el pelo aún medio mojado. Apenas se acordó de secárselo un poco más para evitar un resfriado que se encontró con Draco quien, apareciendo por el pasillo en sus mismas condiciones, le sonrió a modo de saludo.

- Te ha dado a base de bien¿eh?- dijo al verle cojear ligeramente.

- Es una buena práctica.

- Quiero que entrenes con él.- declaró tras un tiempo de silencio mientras descendían las escaleras.- Vas a ser un objetivo principal y me temo que no voy a poder cubrirte cuando más lo necesites. Así que…

Comprendiendo lo que quería decirle, le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro y, a modo de despido, se dirigió hacia el comedor. Deteniéndose, Harry no pudo sino sonreír con amargor.

Era cierto. No iba a poder protegerle.

En realidad, no podría proteger a nadie y, comprendiendo aquella cruel verdad, no podía hacer más que, al menos, asegurarse de que irían lo mayor preparados posible. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si bien no quería ni permitiría que nadie que quería muriese¿cómo protegerlos si apenas podría con su propia batalla? La respuesta era simple. Era la misma solución a aquella pregunta lo que le había empeñado en buscar aliados, fuerzas capaces de asegurar su victoria, de permitirles una posibilidad ante la segura muerte. Porque aquella era la verdad. Antes no tenían salida, pero ahora… ahora… Sin embargo, aún les quedaba mucho. Quizá demasiado…

No. Estaban preparados. Tenían los conocimientos necesarios para sobrevivir. Lo único que les faltaba era práctica, experiencia, situaciones que les hicieran comprender el modo para aplicar todo aquello que ya sabían. A pesar de ello había dos quienes le preocupaban puesto que sabía que sus vidas eran objetivos señalados por el Lord. Draco… y Hermione.

Volvió a retomar su paso.

Sabía que no podía evitar el enfrentamiento de su hermano frente a su antiguo pasado. Era algo que había asumido el día en que decidió darle la mano, Harry le estaría eternamente agradecido por aquél gesto porque, gracias a él, le debía la vida. Aún así, aquello le había marcado de por vida, su existencia se vería perseguida hasta que no cerrara con su propia batalla. No, Draco debía luchar por si mismo.

Había también los demás… Estaba convencido de que todos cuantos quería serían puntos de mira, sin embargo el tumulto de la batalla los escondería de aquellos ojos iracundos dejándolos en meros peatones, en piezas de una sangrienta lucha cuyo disfraz les ocultaría hacia un segundo plano. Sirius, Remus, Marla… los Weasley o sus amigos… Snape sería, muy seguramente, una gran sorpresa para sus contrincantes. Pero Hermione…

Unos golpes en la puerta le obligaron a despertar.

No tardó en abrir la gran puerta de robusta madera y hierro que un par de brazos le agarraron llevándoselo hacia una pequeña figura. Con un grito de júbilo, la señora Weasley le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla antes de dejarlo ir.

- ¡Harry, cariño!- exclamó al apartarse del muchacho quien aún no avecinaba a comprender lo sucedido.- ¡Cuánto has crecido! Hacía mucho que no te veía¿cómo estás?

- ¡Señora Weasley!- dijo con sorpresa al reconocerla.

- Molly, querida… ¿Qué tal si primero entramos? Hola, Harry.- saludó con una amplia sonrisa Arthur Weasley.

- ¡Mamá!- pasando a trompicones por la estrecha apertura, Ginny se afanó a lanzarse junto a su madre quien no tardó en besarla con cariño.

- ¡Ey, Harry!- exclamó Charlie por detrás sonriente.

Viendo que cada vez serían más quienes fueran a la recibida, decidió abandonar unos segundos a los recién llegados para abrir las puertas dejando el paso libre.

Las caras sonrientes y festivas de todos aquellos pelirrojos resultaban, en cierto modo, una extraña estampa de felicidad. No pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad al verlos de nuevo allí, alegres, como si nunca el mal hubiera perturbado aquella fascinante familia. La sonrisa se convirtió en carcajadas al ver como los gemelos se unían a la recibida haciendo verdaderas piruetas junto a su madre quien, después de algunas reprimendas en vano, terminó por dejarse llevar riendo junto a los demás. Los gritos y risas resonaban por la mansión dándole una vida que hacía tiempo no había vivido, recobrando la calidez que alguna vez había visto y que terminó por sucumbir con el tiempo y la soledad. De pronto, pensó que aquello era justamente lo que necesitaban. Unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, de verdadero alivio para el corazón, cada vez más compungido rodeado de guerra y muerte.

De entre la multitud, unas manos le agarraron y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como unos labios acariciaban su mejilla con calidez. Con sorpresa, unos azules y sonrientes ojos le miraban con diversión.

- Hola.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡F-Fleur!- exclamó atónito.

La chica, ahora riendo con auténtico placer, estaba resplandeciente. Aún cuando había apartado sus ropas mágicas por otras muggles mucho más casuales, su belleza no dejaba de ser admirable. Apenas era capaz de ver a la misma persona con aquella cuya vida había permanecido pendiente de un hilo. Pero su imagen más muerta que viva no podía desaparecer de su memoria y eso aún le hacía más difícil comprender su auténtica imagen.

- Tenía ganas de vegte, Harry.- apenas se percibía su deformación francesa, algo realmente espectacular.

- Estás…

- ¿Preciosa?- secundó Bill apareciendo junto a él.- Siempre se lo digo. Aunque, ésta vez, es gracias a ti.- pasándole el brazo por encima sus hombros, algo no tan fácil debido a su altura, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.- ¿Qué tal va?

- Bueno…- se sentía incómodo. Hubiera apartado a Bill de él, pero hacerlo le parecía grosero, e incluso incomprensible. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si… como si no mereciera su contacto ni su amistad. Algo de aquello debió entender Fleur con su silencio, pues fue ella quien, tomando su barbilla con aquella mano delicada y armoniosa, le condujo su mirada hasta la de ella.

- Sé lo que ocurrió, y debo dagte las gracias.

- No las merezco.- dijo apartando sus ojos a los de ella. Realmente, se sentía incómodo. No quería que le tocaran, no merecía su calidez, incluso se despreciaba al verse elogiado por ellos puesto que no era capaz de ver nada bueno en sus acciones.

- Clago que sí.- volvió a decir ahora apartando su mano al mismo tiempo que Bill descendía su brazo. Parecía que ambos comprendían su malestar.- De no ser por ti, ahora no estagía aquí.

- Si no te hubiera atacado, no habrías pasado por todo eso.

- De no haberlo hecho tú, otro se habgía encargado y seguramente no habgía salido con vida.- respondió como si fuera obvio. Pero él no pudo evitar pensar que aquello no era más que una estúpida excusa. Aunque, dejando aparte su propio rencor, observó que, en cierta forma, tenía toda la razón. Suerte había tenido de ser él quien había lanzado el hechizo haciéndola parecer muerta, otro mortífago la habría matado y nada hubieran podido hacer por salvarla.

- ¡Vamos, alegra esa cara, Harry!- exclamó Bill divertido.- Mira, te hemos traído algo que seguro que te gustará.

Sonriente, Fleur le tendió un pequeño paquete guardado en el diminuto bolso colgado en su brazo. Tenía el papel plateado con unos extraños símbolos estampados por doquier, unos caracteres llenos de rayas de distintas líneas en vertical y horizontal y, enganchado al envoltorio, una pegatina blanca con un círculo rojo y algunos símbolos más escritos a un lado.

- ¿De Japón?- dijo al imaginar que aquella pegatina representaba la bandera de aquél país lejano.- ¿Habéis ido a Japón?

- Hace dos días.- respondió Bill.- Aunque fue por motivos de trabajo, me tomé unos días libres y así pudimos recorrer el país un poco. Es realmente sorprendente, créeme.

- ¡Déjale que lo abra, anda!

- ¡Ala¿Qué es eso?- preguntó George apareciendo de repente. A su lado, los demás también se habían acercado a ver qué sucedía mientras los señores Weasley conversaban con Aberforth aún en la entrada.

Entre especulaciones del público, Harry decidió abrir lo que suponía que sería un exótico recuerdo de la cultura oriental. No esperaba lo que en realidad era.

Acochado entre pliegos de seda roja, una preciosa perla negra relucía bajo los débiles rayos de luz que conseguían sortear entre el asomo de todas aquellas cabezas. Su redondez y perfección la hacían maravillosa, parecía tan perfecta que el mero hecho de intentar tocarla, aunque fuera con el aliento, resultaba un sacrilegio hacia la eterna belleza.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo expectante esperando alguna respuesta, la que fuera, que le indicara el triunfo de aquella elección.

- Es… increíble…- suspiró aún atónito.

- Se le llama "Lágrima de dragón". Según dice su gente, las perlas son lágrimas de los seres más poderosos de la tierra. Entre ellas, la perla negra es la solidificación de una lágrima de dragón. Creen que da buena suerte y larga vida.

- Bueno, eso es algo que seguro que te hace falta.- exclamó Fred divertido.

Decidiéndose en cogerla, se dio cuenta de que en realidad la perla estaba unida a una vara de plata convirtiéndola en un pendiente.

- Como Charlie me dijo que conocías a un dragón… creímos que quizá te gustaría.

- Bill, no te quites el mérito.- regañó Fleur.- Fue él quien lo encontró y lo quiso comprar para ti. Y creo que tenía razón, la verdad. ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial.- dijo ahora con una sonrisa aún alucinada.- Muchísimas gracias.

- No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que te haga el agujero? No duele, y es un momento.

Apartándose de los demás, Harry dejó que, mediante la varita y su magia, le agujereara la oreja derecha para poderse poner aquel inesperado regalo. Realmente le encantaba. Había deseado un pendiente desde que vio a Bill con su colmillo y su poste de chico revoltoso. En realidad, su apariencia había sido todo un modelo para él y, el hecho de que hubiera sido él y no otro quien le había regalado aquello significó mucho más de lo que quería creer.

Había tenido razón, apenas había sentido dolor alguno.

- Listo.- dijo observándole con una sonrisa.- Pues te queda mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Algo azorado por las miradas de todos centradas en él, Harry dejó que su parte atrevida jugara en su imagen. Sonriendo y permitiendo que todos admiraran aquél pequeño pero radical cambio en sus rasgos, sintió como un agradable calor le inundaba al saber que ya no aparentaba un niño y era tratado como tal, sino como un joven y poderoso mago cuya imagen inspiraba mucho más que fuerza. Aún no poderse ver, se sintió atractivo.

- Vaya, así que era eso.- dijo la señora Weasley llegando hasta ellos junto a los demás.- De Bill debía ser.

- ¡Caray!- exclamó Sirius anteponiéndose a los demás y cogiéndole de los hombros.- ¡Ahora sí que puedo dejarte conducir mi moto!

- ¡Ni hablar! Aún es demasiado joven, Sirius.

Entablando una discusión seguida por risas, ambos retomaron aquellas largas e inevitables reyertas que divertían a todo aquél que les rodeara. Incluso el señor Weasley, reprimiendo las risas contagiosas de los demás, hacía lo posible por calmar a su acalorada esposa.

- Te queda muy bien.- susurró alguien a su lado.

Hermione, con las mejillas encendidas, le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El comedor, vistiendo una estampa que debía de hacer más de 17 años que no lucía, estaba repleto de voces y risas. Toda la gran mesa lucía bajo los manteles y platos, cubierta de comida y bebida suficiente para hacer caer hasta el más comilón. 22 personas cenaban con alegría nada disimulada. Harry contó que, además de los inquilinos originarios y los llegados aquella mañana, 6 personas más se habían presentado por la tarde. Albus Dumbledore, Remus, Marla, Tonks, la profesora McGonagall e, increíblemente, Neville quien, tras hospitalizar a su abuela, Dumbledore había decidido llevarlo con ellos. También Irid se sumó al festín. A pesar de estar en contra y desear marcharse de allí, Harry le había pedido que, tras tomarse la poción multilengua realizada por Snape, permaneciera como embajadora de su raza, papel que, a regañadientes, se vio obligada a aceptar.

Había alguien más a quien le habría gustado invitar: Ojoloco Moody. Sin embargo, y con una punzada al corazón, recordó que había muerto en la lucha en Hogwarts. Aún no le había dado las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Las conversaciones estaban bien repartidas y, algunas incluso, eran realmente peculiares. Harry, como cabecilla de mesa al igual que Dumbledore al otro lado, permanecía en una entretenida conversación sobre los descubrimientos de los gemelos Weasley que iban a ser las próximas novedades en su empresa de bromas. A su lado, Neville seguía atento a la conversación, sonriendo de vez en cuando aún mantenerse callado y reservado. Sirius, Tonks y Aberforth mantenían una interesante charla sobre las nuevas _Harlock Saphiria_, las nuevas apuestas motorísticas del mercado cuyos visitantes no eran otros que deseosos magos amantes de las motos. Remus sonreía a las dos chicas de todo aquél comensal mientras ambas seguían empeñadas en discutir sobre el mejor hechizo para la hipnosis de un animal. En cambio, Albus y Marla, parecían ser quienes más calmadamente hablaban entre todos aquellos grupos, comparando y defendiendo sus posturas sobre los metros de Londres, algo que para el viejo director le parecía, en aquel momento, un tema muy interesante. Los demás, iban pescando pedazos de conversaciones y, a veces, integrándose en ellas. Sólo Charlie e Irid, quienes aún no se conocían, habían iniciado una extraña presentación entre ellos de forma entrecortada y algo confusa.

Fuera como fuera, la cena pasó sin más incidentes. Hablando de temas triviales, o incluso absurdos, y otros un tanto más complicados. La verdad era que ninguno de ellos necesitó buscar otra excusa, contentos de la felicidad que la ingenuidad les daba. En aquel momento, cualquier problema que hubiera habido en el exterior, resultaba de lo más insignificante y lejano, demasiados relajados por una vez como para prestar la menor atención. Aunque, sabían, que aquello sólo sería una pausa pero… ¿qué más daba?

- Oye…- dijo tras mantenerse en silencio durante un rato y desviando su atención hacia el chico que le acompañaba.

- ¿Mm?

- Tu abuela… ¿está bien?

Neville, por unos instantes, no supo qué quería decir, demasiado aislado en sus propios pensamientos. Reaccionando, le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y simpatía.

- Supongo que no es nada.- respondió al cabo.- Hace poco pasó un catarro, pero parece que no lo curó del todo bien. Lleva la última semana empeñada en ordenar el jardín.

- Debería descansar.

- Ya se lo he dicho miles de veces¿crees que hace caso?- dijo soltando un bufido quejumbroso. Harry supuso que, Neville debió de hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por conseguir su atención, pero le parecía que aquella pequeña mujer nunca se iba a dar por vencida. Sonrió al recordarla.

- No te preocupes, seguro que dentro de poco la tendrás de nuevo en casa.

- Sí, pero será porqué los medimagos se hartarán de ella.

Sin pensarlo, rió por la sinceridad del chico, acto que fue seguido por Neville quien, algo más relajado, encontró la forma de eliminar la tensión que había estado cargando.

Tras tomar algún que otro té, leche caliente o incluso un cortado, el ruido de las conversaciones pasó a un tono mucho menor. La mayoría permanecía en silencio o interviniendo de vez en cuando, dejando un par de temas en activo mucho más significativos que los que hasta entonces habían habido. Mientras que unos hablaban del pacto más importante que dos comunidades mágicas habían hecho en la historia y que se haría el próximo sábado en Argelia, otros habían terminado por desviarse hasta el mayor de los temas: el Quiddich. Aunque aquellos dos puntos no fueron los únicos supervivientes, había otra conversación, mucho más apagada, que se había iniciado hacía poco tomando por sorpresa a Harry. Hablaban de la magia.

Aberforth, conduciéndole por aquella conversación desde que la inició, se interesó en comprobar los conocimientos sobre la magia que el chico poseía. Y la verdad es que no eran pocos. Harry sabía, quizá, más sobre la magia y sus principios que los que estaban allí congregados. Aunque, para su perplejidad, comprobó que aquél hombre, haciendo reputación a su conocido apellido, no era menos que un excelente maestro lleno de increíbles y fascinantes conocimientos.

- Entonces…- decía con una sonrisa calmada.- …la Onda afecta también a los muggles y a su percepción sobre la magia¿no es así? Porque en este caso, nos encontraríamos en muggles capaces de conocer de su existencia pero sólo limitándose a una mera impresión. Tal entendimiento podría ser peligroso para el secretismo de la Comunidad Mágica.

- Su percepción es demasiado básica como para que puedan asociarla a una realidad. Lo más probable y seguro es que terminen por definir a ese instinto como algo imaginario y ficticio. Sencillamente, no se lo creen porque les resulta demasiado increíble como para ser cierto.

- Pero¿cómo defines una percepción? Puedes estar rodeado de magia y no saberlo.

- Esto es según la proximidad del mago respecto al flujo.

- Y según tú, nosotros somos capaces de saber si nos encontramos cerca o no.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Al parecer, había llegado al punto que deseaba llegar. Harry, sin comprenderlo, hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

- Bueno…- frunciendo el entrecejo, pensó en si le estaba tomando el pelo.

Pero su sonrisa seguía allí, instándole a probar. Así que, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que buscaba, decidió intentarlo. Alejando de él todas aquellas voces y dejando su mirada fija en la taza aún humeante de té, permitió que sus sentidos se expandieran buscando aquellas finas líneas de calor que debían mostrarle los indicios de magia esparcidos en el aire. Cualquier hechizo, cualquier flujo, todo cuanto poseyera energía podía ser visto por sus sentidos, la respuesta a ello era, simplemente, prestar atención. Tal y como le había dicho, la percepción de la magia era visible incluso para un muggle pues, en la escala hacia la Onda, había quienes, destacando sobre los demás, conseguían acercarse hacia ella más de lo común. Eso provocaba, en la mayoría, el hecho de que pudieran sentir que "algo", sin saber el qué, habitaba cerca de ellos pero que permanecía alejado de su mirada. Lo que sólo la intuición les mostraba, era imperceptible por su cerebro por lo que terminaban tachándolo de fantasía. Pero la verdad era otra. Lo que ellos conseguían por puro instinto, otros debían hacerlo poniendo todo su empeño en ello. Harry, sin embargo, conocía el modo.

Era cierto, habían finas líneas de energía rodeando a cada uno de los allí presentes, pero ninguna fuente especial, nada que le indicara un gran flujo cerca. Algo que, reconoció, hubiera sido realmente peligroso. Iba a darse por satisfecho con su reconocimiento cuando algo más le llamó la atención. Era la misma sensación que había tenido junto al cuerpo de Fleur o de Hilda en San Mungo, una sensación de frío peligro, de fuerza incontrolable destacando por todo lo demás aún cuando su intención era la de ocultarse. Pero allí estaba, y era inconfundible.

Con rapidez, volvió a mirar al hombre quien, con una sonrisa aún mayor, no había dejado de observarle en su estado de trance.

- No puede ser…

- Quizá… vaya siendo hora de que conozcas a los verdaderos Potter.- dijo a media voz de forma que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.- Cómo triunfaron, y cómo cayeron.


	34. Aprendiz de la oscuridad

Antes de nada perdón por el retraso, como siempre multitud de cosas han terminado por demorar la subida del capítulo. Vamos allá: reviews.

**al:** no eres el único que ha tardado en decir algo, así que no te preocupes, yo también me disculpo por la demora. Nos vemos!

**Pedro I:** pues me alegra que te dejara con la intriga. Aquí tienes la continuación para que no te quedes esperando otro mes más. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

**Paty:** qué haría yo sin vuestro entusiasmo… no lo merezco, la verdad. No voy a decirte mucho ésta vez (al igual que los demás), pues parece que el tiempo acompaña a mis ánimos. Venga, nos vemos chica!

**lolo:** sí, Aberforth se refería a la Onda. Perdón por si no quedó del todo claro, pero lo que Harry sintió tiene que ver con lo que Aberforth dijo que le contaría. Espero que lo entiendas con el capítulo, si no es así pregunta, encantada de responderé. Chao!

**jorgemtz88: **no te gusta esa pareja, eh? Bueno, con el tema parejas no me gusta discutir, cada cual tiene sus gustos. Los míos, como ves, los expongo en el fic aunque, por el gusto de muchos, evito convertirlo en algo que guíe el hilo de la historia (que no es un fic amoroso, vaya). Espero verte más por aquí, bye!

Ésta vez he sido bastante rápida con los reviews. Dejando a parte el tiempo del que disponga, la verdad es que hoy especialmente estoy sin ganas de escribir y en un aire completamente pesimista. Así que, lo siento mucho, pero mis críticas por el capítulo son realmente duras. Me he visto obligada a subir lo que tenía hecho porqué me he hartado de tener ese peso en conciencia (os dije que tardaría menos de un mes y me estoy pasando), sin embargo no estoy nada orgullosa de lo que escribí hace una semana (la segunda parte del capítulo). Espero que pase desapercibido y no me dejéis por ese trozo que me parece horrible aunque debía ponerlo de alguna forma.

Pues eso… a ver si mis ánimos mejoran y la racha literaria vuelve a apoderarse de mi imaginación, que ya falta poco por terminar!!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo¡HASTA PRONTO!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Aprendiz de la oscuridad**

Hacía poco que el último de ellos había decidido que la hora de irse a la cama era ya en su límite cuando Harry, alegrándose de que al fin pudieran estar solos de una vez, apartó de él un aburrido libro sobre las aventuras de un excéntrico mago en un pequeño pueblo galés y levantó la mirada hacia el otro hombre que aún permanecía en el salón en paciente espera. Aberforth observaba relajado el crepitar del fuego sin mostrar ninguna prisa ni aprensión por el ansia que inundaba al joven muchacho. Aún así, no hizo falta verle levantarse hacia él ni sentir la energía que seguía acelerando al chico para saber que su espera había llegado al límite. Con una sonrisa entre comprensiva y divertida, dejó que Harry tomara asiento en la butaca junto a la suya antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Tu abuelo Harry era un hombre muy peculiar. Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que le vi, atajado con una polvorienta capa gris y un sombrero de paja.

- ¿Conoció a mi abuelo?

- Demasiado bien. Tenía la absurda costumbre de tomarse el té de las cinco con ridícula puntualidad. En realidad, debo añadir que aquella extraña forma de entender el tiempo era debido a su preciado reloj de oro. Un reloj único, un tesoro de los Potter durante siglos. Lástima que nunca llegara en manos de tu padre, aunque seguramente habría terminado por venderlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca le gustó.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Se diría que funcionaba mediante artes… negras.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No hay porqué alarmarse, muchos objetos mágicos funcionen gracias a ellas y nadie se escandaliza. Además, era una verdadera belleza.

- ¿Y por qué no le gustaba a mi padre?- preguntó curioso.

- Antes de que naciera James, Harry era un hombre riguroso e inflexible. No cesaba ante nada ni nadie, era capaz de alzar armas contra todo aquél que le retara o desobedeciera, y, sobretodo, odiaba que alguien le contradijera. Una vez, tuve que luchar a duelo contra él sólo por negarme a comer un trozo de tarta. Aunque… también debo decir que llegué con una hora y media de retraso.- murmuró distraídamente.- La puntualidad fue algo que le marcó durante toda su vida, no aceptaba los retrasos con facilidad, y tu padre era un experto en ellos. Pero no le culpo. Aquél reloj tenía la peculiaridad de adelantar la hora o atrasarla según le conviniese.

- ¿Acaso era un giratiempos?

- No exactamente. No era capaz de mover el tiempo, lo único que hacía era mover sus agujas según el acontecimiento. Por ejemplo…- dijo al ver que seguía sin comprender.- Si hacías tarde o ibas a llegar demasiado puntual, el reloj se adelantaba unos minutos de forma que, a su mirada, habías llegado con retraso. Y lo mismo sucedía a la inversa. Podrías decir que tenía cierto sentido del humor, aunque éste _humor_ costó a tu padre más de una reprimenda. Pero también tenía su punto bueno. Era increíblemente exacto y sólo indicaba a su dueño Potter la hora verdadera, además de tener una peculiar función: orientar. Salvó a Harry en más de una vez. Si mal no recuerdo, movía sus agujas hacia dónde él quería ir como si fuera una brújula sólo que su indicación era el deseo y la imagen de su dueño y no la fuerza magnética.- sonrió como si recordara algo y, dejando escapar una carcajada, le miró con afectuosidad.- James odiaba aquél cacharro.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el reloj?

- Fue destruido.

- ¿Por quién?

- Por Voldemort.

El nombre se expandió en un repentino silencio que le hizo olvidar la calidez que aquellos recuerdos había despertado en él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se recostó en la butaca y, permitiendo que las emociones que habían navegado en sus recuerdos volvieran a calmarse, entrecerró los ojos decidiendo retomar la explicación que, sin desearlo, había acelerado los hechos.

- ¿Sabías que todos los Potter estudiaron en Hogwarts desde su fundación? Puedes sentirte orgulloso.- dijo dirigiéndole otra sonrisa.- A diferencia de tú o tu padre, Harry consiguió destacar con excelentes notas. Hacía verdaderas maravillas con su varita y era un magnífico hechicero, incluso me atrevería a decir que tanto o mejor que Albus. La Consejería de Windemburg, el actual Ministerio de Magia, le pidió su integración con nada más que 42 años, algo realmente fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta que los magos que lo formaban tenían hasta 65 años el más joven. Pero rechazó la oferta, algo que se creía impensable por su absurdidad, aunque más tarde fue proclamado miembro de honor encabezando la Mesa de los Veinte Sabios.

- ¿Y eso qué es?

- ¿No lo has estudiado en Historia de la Magia?- preguntó con una sorpresa que enseguida se transformó en picardía.- Si escucharas en vez de dormir, sabrías que esa Mesa fue, durante 725 años, una agrupación de los hechiceros más habilidosos del país cuyo objetivo residía en ofrecer la sabiduría y el poder al Consejo frente a acontecimientos de interés superior. Como ves, estas agrupaciones de poder son algo comunes en las sociedades mágicas. Sin embargo, actualmente quizá el Wizengamot sea el único organismo antiguo que aún permanece activo.

"Harry Edward Potter fue un increíble mago. Y, al parecer, su nieto está demostrando ser un auténtico predecesor.- añadió guiñándole el ojo.- Hubiera podido pasar a la historia como el heredero de Merlín… hubiera incluso superado a Albus llenando libros y libros de autobiografía, lo hubiera podido tener todo. ¡Incluso su apellido le habría ayudado a conseguirlo! Pero, en vez de la fama, prefirió dejarse llevar por una vida tranquila y apartada. Los Potter son una familia antigua, rica, bienaventurada, reconocida… un largo linaje de poderosos magos que encontró a su perfecto modelo en tu abuelo y que iba a ser seguido por tu padre. Habían muchas esperanzas puestas en él…- entristecido, suspiró con pesar y dejó que un par de estallidos del fuego llenaran el vacío de su silencio antes de proseguir.- Conocí a tu abuelo en uno de mis viajes… bueno, quizá debería decir que lo conocí en una de mis misiones. Por aquél entonces, Harry apenas tenía los treinta. Al igual que todos los magos cuyos conocimientos mágicos superan a los establecidos, tuvo que salir del país para aprender más allá de los libros y convertirse en un verdadero _genio_. Pero lo que buscaba era algo que iba más allá de lo que podía encontrar en libros, deseaba conocer la fuerza de las artes oscuras. Algo similar a lo que yo buscaba, sólo que, en mi caso, opté por otro camino.

- ¿La magia negra? Mi abuelo…

- Por aquél entonces, la hechicería oscura no era perseguida.- cortó con un tono de advertencia en la voz. Al parecer, no le gustaba la fama que aquella rama mágica había adquirido con el tiempo hasta ser acosada por la autoridad.- ¿Sabes quien es Grindelwald, no?

- Un mago oscuro.

- No sólo eso. Grindelwald fue un verdadero maestro en la magia negra. Consiguió lo que muchos antes que él no habían logrado, su dominio fue tal, que incluso la Consejería, temerosa de su creciente poder, no tuvo otro remedio que decretarlo un peligro para la sociedad mágica. Se enviaron cientos de experimentados magos a su captura, pero ninguno de ellos consiguió más que su propia muerte.

- Debía ser muy poderoso, pues.

- Lo era.- afirmó con una mueca amarga.- Y yo fui su único alumno.

Harry detuvo todos sus pensamientos y reflexiones al escuchar aquella nueva revelación. ¿Qué le había dicho¿Había oído bien? Algo no funcionaba. ¿Alumno de Grindelwald¿Aberforth Dumbledore…, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore, el mismo que había terminado con aquél mago oscuro cuyas gestas estaban llenas de muerte y terror?

- Como te he dicho, yo, al igual que tu abuelo, deseaba conocer la rama oscura de la magia.- repitió lejos del desconcierto del chico.- Me intrigaba y fascinaba, su poder, su fuerza… La magia negra, aún cuando no estaba prohibida, tampoco era muy divulgada entre la sociedad mágica. Lo único que podías aprender era un diminuto destello de ella por lo que, para saber más, sólo podías embarcarte más allá de las fronteras esperando encontrar alguna cosa que te siguiera guiando por sus intrincadas ramas desconocidas. Yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a un fascinante hombre cuyos conocimientos superan incluso a los del mismo Voldemort. No dudé en pedirle su tutoría. Tampoco fue fácil, cabe decir, pero su maestría me ayudó a dominar las bases necesarias para poder usar ese poder.

- ¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!- exclamó levantando la voz que rápidamente controló a duras penas.- ¡Grindelwald fue un mago oscuro, un asesino¿Cómo puede estar hablando de él con tal tranquilidad¿Cómo pudo hacerse su pupilo sólo por saber…?

- No eres el más indicado para recriminarme esto. ¿No has sido tú quien ha ido bajo la sombra de Voldemort para aprender de la magia oscura?- reprendió con dureza.

- No fue por eso…- gruñó entre dientes.

- Aún peor, porque entonces no fue más que un acto cobarde.

- ¡Y tú qué vas a saber!- siseó con ira sin importarle la falta de respeto que estaba mostrando.

- La verdad es que nada, y tampoco me importa.- confesó serenándose.- Pero tachar a la magia oscura como algo malvado sólo por el hecho de haber sido usada con el propósito inadecuado, es algo absurdo. La magia existe, tanto si es negra como si no, y nada puede hacerse por anularla u olvidarla. Nosotros, como sus usuarios, nos corresponde la responsabilidad de utilizarla según nos dicte nuestros valores. Mi meta era comprender y utilizar ese poder, y puedo decir que lo conseguí, o al menos en parte. Y, por lo que me han dicho y he podido comprobar, tú también eres capaz de hacer uso de ella.

- Pero no debe ser usada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es malvada.- respondió como si aquello fuera incuestionable, sin embargo no así pensaba el hombre pues, con una sonrisa sarcástica, no dudó en contraatacar.

- ¿Y quién lo ha dicho?

- Su uso sólo lleva muerte.

- Eso es porque _sólo_ se utiliza para ello. ¿No puede hacer lo mismo la magia blanca? Hechizos de corte, impacto, gravedad, incluso un simple _expelliarmus_, todos ellos pueden tener el mismo efecto que un _Avada_. Normalmente no matarán al acto, cierto, pero su finalidad será la misma.

- La magia negra es incontrolable.- dijo negando con la cabeza. Aunque reconocía la verdad de sus palabras, sabía por experiencia que no tenía razón.- Su relación es la de dominante y dominado, no es una magia que pueda usarse para nada más que por propagar el miedo y el terror.

- ¿No te he dicho que muchos objetos mágicos funcionan mediante artes oscuras? Tú mejor que nadie deberías ser capaz de ver la ayuda que puede ofrecerte su poder.

Harry le miraba como si no comprendiera aquél lenguaje. Aún no era capaz de asimilar su situación actual. Aberforth Dumbledore permanecía con una paciente serenidad en sus gestos, como si estuviera analizando las reacciones del chico, observando sus emociones más allá de las palabras distorsionadas por uno mismo. Pero la verdad era que para él nada de aquello estaba teniendo ningún sentido.

Cierto, no sabía nada de su familia… ni siquiera sus costumbres, raíces, historia… Los Potter no habían sido más que un apellido de origen mágico que le había permitido ingresar en aquél fantástico mundo donde los sueños eran posibles. Pero ahora se había descubierto una parte más de su sangre… y después de desearlo con fervor, se encontraba con algo que, en aquel momento, hubiera preferido no saber.

La magia negra… El recuerdo de la Onda en un constante vaivén le hacía comprender la dualidad de la energía, la realidad de las dos caras de una misma moneda y cuyo destino debía existir en equilibrio. Tachar a las artes oscuras e intentar eliminarlas era ridículo. Además¿qué más daba? Aberforth tenía razón al comprender que era su finalidad aquella que las definía como _maldad_ o _bondad_, al fin y al cabo, eran sus usuarios quienes dictaminaban su uso… ¿Significaba pues que era libre de usar aquella energía que se había negado tocar para conseguir su objetivo?

- Grindelwald mató a muchos magos.

- Es cierto. Grindelwald, a pesar de iniciar su aprendizaje con la única intención de comprender y saber, terminó por corromperse. Como bien has dicho, la magia negra es peligrosa puesto que requiere una fuerte voluntad capaz de dominarla para evitar caer bajo su influjo. No hay que olvidar que su raíz es la cara oculta de la magia.- entrecruzándose de brazos, le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Grindelwald cayó bajo su dominio y eso le perdió. Algo similar a lo que le pasó a Tom Riddle.

- ¿Conoce su nombre?

- Todos los magos, por muy poderosos que sean, son o han sido humanos.- dijo a media voz.- Pero hay una diferencia entre Voldemort y Grindelwald. Mientras que uno buscaba saber, el otro lo único que deseaba era conocimiento que le llevara al poder de la venganza. La naturaleza de esos objetivos son muy distintos, y el deseo que los fuerza a seguir es aquella que determina el vencedor.

- ¿Usted también puede usar esa magia a su merced?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

- No me trates de usted ahora, Harry.- regañó divertido.- Y no, no puedo. Ni siquiera tu abuelo podía.

- ¿Pero no fue un usuario de la magia negra?

- ¿Yo he dicho eso? Nuestro objetivo era saber, nunca nos embarcamos en su uso. Éramos concientes del peligro que suponía indagar en su poder, así que no hicimos más que lo que cualquier mago con algo de voluntad puede llegar a hacer.- sonriendo, le miró indagante.- A Harry le habría encantado conocerte.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?- aquella frase le había dejado completamente fuera de lugar, incapaz de esperar algo igual. ¿A qué venía aquello?

- ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que le conocí en una de mis misiones? Como pupilo de Grindelwald, en más de una ocasión tuve que viajar por pueblos y ciudades buscando libros que se creían desaparecidos, incluso tuve que buscar rumores de usos mágicos. Cualquier información sobre las artes oscuras era necesaria para completar la investigación. Un día, sin embargo, recordé que había oído algo durante mis años en Hogwarts sobre unas runas antiguas perdidas en la antigua _Gallia_ cuyos contenidos eran del año 55 antes de nuestra era. Fue allí donde conocí a Harry, aunque fuera el destino o la suerte, fue gracias a él que conseguí llegar hasta el lugar. Por aquél entonces sus conocimientos eran sorprendentes a pesar de su corta edad, y cuando supo que era el pupilo del gran mago Grindelwald no dudó en ayudarme. Aunque fue una ayuda mutua. Tras un par de meses, conseguimos recolectar la suficiente información como para irnos de allí. No volví a verle hasta tres años más tarde, después de que Grindelwald fuera derrotado y la magia negra se condenara al pozo de la ilegalidad.

- ¿Qué pasó? Quiero decir… Grindelwald era su maestro¿verdad?

- El que yo admiraba murió y en su lugar sólo quedó un hombre sediento de poder.- dijo sin inmutarse.- De no ser por Albus, no habría podido detenerle.

- ¿Usted le derrotó?

- No. Grindelwald pasó de dominar notablemente la magia oscura a ser un maestro en ella. Eso se debió a su derrota frente al poder de esa energía cuyos hilos pasaron a dominarle haciéndole perder su propia voluntad. Pero yo no podría haber hecho nada frente a un maestro como él. Y mi nivel sobre la magia blanca era insuficiente como para conseguir nada.

- Así que Dumbledore le ayudó en la lucha.

- Albus siempre ha tenido facilidad en su uso, casi se podría decir que era la cara opuesta a Grindelwald.

- Ya…- suspiró sabiendo hasta qué punto tenía razón. Desvió la mirada hacia el fuego relajando su mente por unos instantes. Pudo imaginarse la situación sin que el hombre tuviera que darle más detalles que, cabía decirlo, casi parecía que eran arrancados en contra de su voluntad.- Pero entonces¿por qué no le premiaron también por la derrota de Grindelwald?

- La Consejería se enteró de que había sido su discípulo, suerte tuve de que no me encarcelaran en Azkaban.

- ¿Y los rumores de que había lanzado hechizos sobre… una cabra?- preguntó al recordar aquello que una vez le había dicho Dumbledore sobre Aberforth.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- aunque en un principio se quedó estático sin comprender, un par de carcajadas rompieron la quietud acelerando el corazón del chico.- ¡¿Eso¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso no fue más que una excusa del Ministerio. Aunque en un principio el asunto quedó cubierto en secretismo y se juró castigar severamente cualquier comentario, cuando Cornelius Fudge subió al poder consiguió leer, por error, mi caso. Y como quería menguar el poder de Albus frente a la sociedad mágica, decidió divulgar aquella sentencia. Pero un pacto de secretismo se lo impidió, así que optó por intentar ridiculizar el nombre Dumbledore mediante el rumor. ¡Nunca me he reído tanto en toda mi vida!

Por un momento, Harry pensó que, realmente, al hombre le faltaba algo de juicio. Aunque, recordando la primera impresión que tuvo de Dumbledore, tal vez fuera que en aquél apellido la falta de cordura era algo natural.

- ¿Conoció también a mi abuela?- preguntó deseando saber más.

- Por supuesto. Oh, la bellísima Cynthia… era una mujer espectacular como pocas. Nunca supe porqué escogió al rancio y enfurruñado Harry, aunque te diré que tras conocerla, el humor de tu abuelo cambió radicalmente. Ella era hija de una bien acomodada familia maga, la última descendiente del linaje de los Ward. Cuando se casaron, decidió ocuparse de su hijo recién nacido, tu padre. En cambio, tu abuelo siguió investigando hasta que entró a formar parte de la Mesa de los Veinte Sabios. Los tres fuimos grandes amigos…- añadió en un susurro.- ¿Sabías que fui el padrino de James?

- ¿Usted?

- Así es.- afirmó sonriendo al recordar aquél espléndido pasado.

- Antes ha dicho que el reloj de mi abuelo fue destruido por Voldemort. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de repente.

- Bueno… eso es algo que pasó tiempo después.- su expresión, antes tranquila y calmada, cambió oscureciéndose con una mueca entristecida y amarga.- Algo más de un año después de que tu padre ingresara en las Fuerzas Armadas Mágicas, Voldemort inició la caza de los Potter.

- ¿Por la Profecía?- preguntó medio cabizbajo.

- No.- negó con firmeza.- Voldemort era consciente del poder que algunas familias antiguas mágicas habían conseguido acumular, los Potter eran uno de ellos. Sin embargo, aunque en un principio buscó el apoyo de esos magos renombrados, se topó con el desacuerdo de otros. Y no sólo eso, Harry era un poderoso oponente a sus objetivos. Encabezando la Mesa y siendo una poderosa influencia en la sociedad mágica junto a Albus, su presencia hacía recular a muchos posibles seguidores. Aunque cabe decir que esto era sólo una de las razones que impulsó a Voldemort a lanzarse en su captura. La otra era, sin duda, su conocimiento de las artes oscuras. Un conocimiento que Voldemort consideró un peligro frente a su ansia de poder y dominio.

- Pero él es un Maestro de esas artes… ¿por qué iba a considerarlo una amenaza?

- Justamente porque las entendía, podía convertirse en una fuente de información que diera luz a sus enemigos.

- Pero sigue siendo inútil. Si te lanzan un _Avada_…

- …no podrás anularlo, cierto, pero sí podrás evadirlo o tomar las medidas necesarias para escapar de su amenaza. ¿Verdad?- añadió con complicidad.- Harry era, al igual que yo, un peligro para sus objetivos.

- Pero usted no fue perseguido…

- Sí lo fui. ¿Quién crees que fue el primer miembro de la Orden?

La Orden del Fénix… se acordó de que en aquella foto también él aparecía en el grupo. Él, sus padres, Sirius, Remus… era cierto… todo aquello había empezado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Quizá… quizá iba siendo hora de que, al igual que empezó, todo iba a terminar. Él lo iba a terminar.

- Así pues, Voldemort se encargó de eliminar a toda mi familia.- dijo sin importarle ya ni el nombre ni cualquier sentimiento de furia que pudiera haberle colapsado tiempo atrás. Su afirmación, calmada y serena, carecía de ira o siquiera tristeza. Al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo del chico sin ninguna intención más que la de una obviedad inevitable, Aberforth le miró medio de reojo asombrándose de aquella madurez repentina en él.

- No toda, tú sobreviviste.- añadió intencionadamente.

- Sí, nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente a mis padres. De no ser por ellos, nunca hubiera podido seguir el camino que he conseguido.- _"De no ser por ellos, nunca habría podido vengar a los Potter caídos."_ se dijo con un suspiro apenado.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Eres un verdadero Potter.- sonrió con sinceridad.- ¡En fin! Me parece que ya es tarde…- levantándose con gesto cansado, se repuso mirándole nuevamente.- No sé si toda esa perorata te habrá servido para algo aunque espero que sí. Poco más puedo contarte sobre tu familia que incumba en tu camino… sólo creí que debías saber un poco más tus raíces. Conocer nuestra procedencia, aquello que ha marcado parte de nuestra existencia, hace que las decisiones sean mucho más fáciles¿no te parece?

- Gracias por hablarme de ellos.- susurró con afabilidad.- Y siento haber dudado de ust… de ti.

- Olvídalo.- dando media vuelta, se encaminó hacia la puerta mas, deteniéndose nuevamente bajo el marco, decidió hacer una última pregunta.- ¿Vas a utilizar la magia negra?

Harry no respondió. Comprendía el motivo de aquella pregunta, al igual que comprendía los motivos que habían llevado al hombre a contarle una parte de su historia. En el fondo, su objetivo había sido mostrarle la viabilidad de un poder que pudiera ayudarlo en su lucha, una fuerza capaz de llevarle a la victoria.

- Quizá.

- Entonces, si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, yo te ayudaré.- reanudando su marcha, terminó por decir:- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala a medida que los pasos del hombre se alejaban del lugar, ni siquiera el fuego ahora restos de brasas candentes producía ruido. Suspiró.

Aunque sentía que el cansancio del día estaba llegando a él, no podía olvidar todo lo que hacía sólo unos minutos había aprendido de aquella saga llamada Potter. En realidad, se sentía abrumado por aquellos conocimientos. ¿Tan grande había sido aquella familia que incluso el mismísimo Aberforth había confesado ser más poderosa que los hermanos Dumbledore? Los Potter, una familia cuyos integrantes habían conseguido ser una larga y respetable familia mágica, cuya historia se remontaba siglos atrás, cuyo poder había demostrado ser una estrella brillante en la sociedad mágica. Le parecía estar observando una noble saga de magos orgullosos de ser quienes eran, orgullosos de llevar aquél apellido… _"Y todos ellos han ido a Hogwarts…"_ pensó sintiendo un agradable calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Le habría gustado conocer la historia de sus antepasados, las gestas de aquellos Potter tan lejanos que habían iniciado el renombre de la familia. Estaba convencido de que la fama de los Potter era mucho más grande de lo que había podido conocer. Se imaginó en aquella sala, frente al fuego, escuchando las historias de sus ancestros en boca de su abuelo, aquél fantástico hombre que había logrado entrar a la historia como todo un prodigio. ¿Cómo habría sido? Y su abuela… no había aprendido mucho de ella, pero pensó que debió ser una mujer espléndida, digna de ser la esposa del gran Harry Edward Potter. 'Harry'… cuánto más pensaba en él más se daba cuenta de que un sentimiento de orgullo se expandía por su pecho haciendo latir con fuerza su corazón.

- Me habría gustado ver esa vida…- susurró con media sonrisa.

Y allí estaba él, el último de los Potter, intentando recordar todo cuanto sabía de su familia y ansiando identificar aquellas caras que una vez le habían sonreído tras un espejo del corazón como identidades propias, personajes únicos capaces de albergar una historia y una vida cuyo objetivo se perdía en la infinidad de la imaginación. Las caras, sonrientes, comprensivas, cálidas… se entristeció al comprender que, después de todo, seguían siendo caras lejanas vistas en un sueño irreal. No podía engañarse. Nunca les había conocido y, aunque ahora supiera algo más de ellos, seguirían siendo extraños para él.

_"El último de los Potter…"_ se dijo con pesar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No recordaba como había terminado en la cama ni cuándo había terminado por subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, lo único que tenía claro era que su cuerpo no había descansado lo suficiente como para empezar el nuevo día en aquél estado. Se sentía exhausto y los bostezos se estaban convirtiendo en una costumbre aún cuando no llevaba más de dos horas en pie.

- ¿No has dormido bien?- preguntó Ron a su lado intentando disimular su cara de sueño. Apenas había logrado ponerse la ropa en orden cuando se vio obligado a salir de la habitación recordando la hora que era. Su pelo, completamente descontrolado, se enredaba en su cabeza con asombrosa facilidad dándole una apariencia aún más desaliñada.

- Más que eso… diría que he dormido demasiado poco…- murmuró poniendo todo su empeño en llenar la taza con los cereales sin que ninguno de ellos se extraviara de su camino.

Las conversaciones eran reducidas a pesar de ser 8 en la mesa. Los chicos, a diferencia de Irid, hacían lo imposible por instigar a su cuerpo para que despertase. Bostezos, murmuros, cucharas y vasos, incluso algún que otro estornudo. En el aire, el sueño permanecía inscrito en todos sus movimientos casi como si lo convirtiera en una rutina y a pesar de ser casi de las siete de la mañana.

Con un pequeño ¡PLOP! el periódico del día apareció a su derecha haciendo que, dentro de aquél acto que había terminado por ser mecánico, lo abriera sin mucho interés dejándolo a la vista de su otro vecino, algo más despierto que él.

Sólo unos minutos después, empezaban a desfilar hacia el exterior no sin algunos que otros despistes que terminaban en indoloros golpes contra paredes y puertas. Harry estaba terminando un extra de café con leche cuando una imagen en el periódico le hizo escupir todo cuanto tenía en la boca. A su lado, un Draco a medio levantar se detuvo mirándole extrañado. Al ver que seguía con la mirada fija en el papel, intentó ver aquello que había impactado a su hermano y que le había hecho reaccionar de aquella forma manteniéndole aún petrificado.

- Los demás ya están fuera.- dijo agarrándole del hombro. Pero el chico siguió inmóvil, estático con la mirada fija en el diario como si no hubiera oído nada.- Vamos.

- El cartel…- susurró sin aire.

- Vamos.

- ¿Somos unos fugitivos?

- Nadie es perfecto.- cerrando el periódico al ver que no reaccionaba incluso aumentando la presión en el hombro, le instigó a salir de la sala.

- ¡Hubieran podido cogernos!

- ¿Es que no te has visto?- dijo esperando que se moviera de una vez. Pero sabía que hasta que no le respondiera, no podría sacarlo de allí. Y resultaba irónico que fuera él y no el chico, quien estuviera poniendo prisas para empezar.- Harry… no llevas gafas, tienes el pelo largo, has crecido, y encima no se te ve la cicatriz. Excepto los ojos y el color de tu pelo, no pareces el famoso Harry Potter. Y lo mismo se puede decir de mí. Así que tranquilízate y olvídalo. Mientras nadie te llame por tu nombre a grito de pulmón, no sabrán quien eres. Venga, muévete de una vez.

Dejándose llevar, pensó que tal vez tenía cierta razón. Apartando de él aquella estupefacción que le había congelado momentos antes, decidió que ya era hora de empezar con el entrenamiento matinal. Quizá, el hecho de que hubiera dormido poco hacía que sus reflejos hubieran disminuido, o incluso que su cerebro procesara la información de forma más lenta y pausada. Pero si no espabilaba, terminaría aquél nuevo día mucho peor de lo empezado. Irid no iba a tener ninguna compasión.

Anudándose el pelo en una pequeña coleta, inició el precalentamiento de veinte minutos que les llevaría a la preparación necesaria para empezar. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues, al terminar, se separó de los demás juntándose con la licántropa quien, sin perder el tiempo, había desempuñado la espada iniciando unos gráciles movimientos con ella. No tenía porqué preocuparse de los demás, sabía que tanto Draco como Shelyak se encargarían de ajustar el nivel de exigencia en el entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué tal se te dan las transfiguraciones?- preguntó Irid sin dejar de moverse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesitarás una espada.

- Sabes que no sé luchar con una espada. Nunca lo he hecho.- resopló cruzándose de brazos. ¿Acaso quería volver a ridiculizarle?

- Por eso voy a enseñarte.- gruñó haciendo un rápido y amenazante gesto.

_"¿Y de dónde saco yo una espada?"_ pensó observando a su alrededor. La imagen de las ramas caídas le indicó cuál era la idea de la chica al preguntarle sobre sus facultades mágicas. Escogiendo la que parecía en mejor estado y cuya longitud se asemejaba a la necesaria, empezó a pensar en la fórmula que le haría convertir aquél trozo de madera en una brillante y afilada espada. Pero, para su frustración, aquella palabra no existía para él.

- ¿Conoces el hechizo?- le preguntó curioso.

- ¿Tengo pinta de saberlo?- replicó ella con el mismo tono. Dejando reposar sus brazos, estabilizó su figura expulsando el aire con lentitud.

- Genial.- murmuró dando media vuelta. Si él no lo sabía, sólo podía imaginar a alguien más quien podría ayudarle.- ¡Hermione!- exclamó obligando a detener el duelo que estaba teniendo con Ron. Esquivó una desviada ráfaga caliente, y consiguió llegar junto a ellos quien, al escucharle, habían refrenado su afrenta.- ¿Puedes transfigurar esto en una espada?

- ¿En una espada? Pues…- cerrando los ojos pensativamente, la chica se llevó la varita a los labios mientras iba susurrando palabras incomprensibles.

- Sirius vendrá más tarde.- dijo Ron a su lado.- Dijo que quería unirse a la fiesta tan pronto como se levantara.

- ¿Cuándo, por la noche?- sabía cuánto le costaba a su padrino levantarse temprano, y más aún si sabía que nada importante debía suceder, así que el hecho de esperarlo era inútil. Sirius no se levantaría hasta la hora de la comida, y tampoco iba a hacer nada tras comer por lo que hasta las cuatro sería imposible verle por ahí.

- ¡_Chiisana ab lite_!- dijo de repente. El palo que estaba sosteniendo se convirtió en una pesada espada plateada con formas sencillas. Los nudos que antes habían formado la madera ahora se habían convertido en un relieve sobre su superficie reluciente dándole una belleza inesperada.

- Caray, realmente eres genial, Hermione…- suspiró atónito sin darse cuenta del rubor que inundó las mejillas de la chica.- Bueno, pues seguid. ¡Gracias!

Alegre al sostener aquella nueva arma, se imaginó moviéndose a su ritmo al cortar el aire, brillante bajo los rayos del sol como un legendario caballero. Le resultaba tan irreal aquella imagen que no pudo evitar reír ante la estampa. Quizá estaba soñando demasiado.

- Veamos…- cogiéndola, Irid la sostuvo con ojo crítico, calculando su peso y su forma, manejándola con habilidad y observándola desde todos sus ángulos posibles para confirmar su opinión.- Perfecto. Ahora empúñala.

Pensando en la ridiculez que debía estar haciendo aquél Harry Potter blandiendo una espada, el chico la tomó por el mango y la levantó en el aire dejando que los recién llegados rayos del día surcaran la hoja metálica como si fuera un río de plata.

- Mal.- bramó golpeando la espada con la suya tomándolo por sorpresa.- Hay dos normas que debes aprender. Primera: nunca levantes la espada frente a otro a no ser que quieras retarlo en combate, se considera una gran falta de respeto y una descortesía. Segunda: nunca dirijas el filo de la espada hacia ti.

Resoplando, imitó a su maestra dejando que la punta de la espada rozara el suelo de forma que no resultara amenazante. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una mueca de indiferencia y aburrimiento cruzara por su cara. Agradecía que Irid hubiera decidido enseñarle algo que ella creía iba a necesitar, pero la verdad para Harry era otra. Creía que estaba gastando un tiempo demasiado preciado como para aprender a blandir una espada¿y para qué?

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con dureza.

- No soy ningún espadachín¡soy un mago! Yo hago _magia_, saber utilizar una espada no me servirá de mucho en ésta lucha.

- Serás estúpido.

- _Menudo idiota._- secundó el dragón en su mente. Su intromisión, en vez de perturbarle o sorprenderle, no hizo sino que aumentar su actitud desinteresada.

- Ya te lo dije¿no?

- _¿Para qué crees que sirve una varita?_

- La varita está para algo más que para ir blandiéndola de un lado a otro sin sentido…

- _Tú deberías ver esto más que nadie. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de utilizar la magia sin varita?_

- _¿Pero qué dices? Tú fuiste el primero en advertirme de que no la utilizara a no ser que fuera como respaldo._- respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por escucharlos a ambos a la vez sin perderse.

- …los movimientos que realices deben ser calculados, no puedes perder el tiempo inútilmente.

- _Por eso te estoy diciendo que eres idiota._

- La espada te permitirá controlar ésos movimientos.

- _Un combate entre magos no sólo se resuelve según el poder del ataque o la defensa, sino también por el tiempo de respuesta. Puedes hacer un gran hechizo…_

- Debes ser rápido atacando, defendiendo y contraatacando. La rapidez y el poder ya los tienes, ahora sólo te falta aprender a moverte.

- _¿Estás escuchando?_

- ¿Estás escuchando?

Con un grito de desesperación, consiguió que ambos callaran. Realmente era estresante intentar prestar atención a los dos a la vez. Aún así, había comprendido lo que querían hacerle comprender y, rectificando su actitud, decidió que aquello merecía toda su atención. De nuevo, valorizó la ayuda que quería prestarle la licántropa. La había infravalorado.

- Sí, sí, lo he entendido. Lo siento.

- Bien, pues empecemos. Voy a enseñarte un par de conceptos básicos y después nos pondremos con los movimientos. Debes aprender a optimizar el tiempo.


	35. Susurros a la luna

Hola a todos. Sí, no me he muerto (aún). Reviews!

**Paty:** hola chica! Pues la verdad es que también lo vi como tu¿por qué no hablan de los Potter cuando Rowling deja claro que se trataba de una saga grande y respetada en la sociedad mágica? Así pues, intenté hablar un poco sobre ellos. Me alegra que te gustase. Pero, en fin… no voy a entretenerme mucho, que esta vez he tardado muchísimo y mejor os dejo con el capítulo, que os lo tenéis bien merecido. Nos vemos!!

**jim:** pues ahí va la continuación! Espero que sigas por aquí el suficiente como para terminar de leer el fic. Hasta pronto y gracias por saludar!

**Pedro I:** hola!! Pues sí, soy de la misma opinión con la espada. A mi personalmente me encanta (y debo añadir que sí he aprendido un poco, bueno con la katana (sable japonés)), así mismo creo que Harry debería aprender puesto que, al menos así queda en el 2ndo libro oficial, él invoca a una espada muy especial… Bueno, no diré más ;) Espero verte por aquí, besos!

**lolo:** buenas! Gracias por la corrección, siento el error, son pequeños _lapsus_ que a veces se me cuelan, pero no dudéis en avisarme!! Bueno, parece que lo de la historia de los Potter ha gustado a más de uno… tanto mejor:) En cuanto a lo del romance… este capítulo te va a gustar XD Ala, ya me dirás qué tal. Besos!

**razerman: **jejejejeje, encantada de verte por aquí. Lo del mortífago, aunque fugaz, me pareció un tanto necesario para el desarrollo del personaje (añadiré además de que me encanta su carácter desafiante y rebelde, aunque se haya atenuado un poco). Pues eso, ya me queda poco por terminar, espero que sigas por aquí hasta el final. Bye!

**al: **qué haría yo sin tus ánimos apoteósicos y destructores¡me encantan! Pues a ver si consigo complacerte, aunque no va a ser con éste capítulo, lo siento. Antes debía hacer un poco de… bueno, ya lo verás. Sin embargo, sí te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mente para convertir la lucha en algo irreal XD A ver qué sale de mi cerebro… quizá tenga que tomarme unas cervezas antes Jajajajajaja!!! Venga, hasta otra!

**GeLu:** sí me acuerdo, sí. Y me alegré al ver que no me habías dejado (aunque comprendo perfectamente a aquellos que han desistido, me retraso demasiado…) Bueno, casi diría que es normal mortificar al personaje principal (en éste caso a Harry), sobretodo cuando no se trata de un libro conjunto, sino de capítulos intermitentes. Ten en cuenta que las/los escritoras/es dejamos todas nuestras frustraciones, pesimismo, diversiones, en la historia. Así que no es de extrañar que el resultado sea algo… oscuro. XD Pero bueno… a ver que sigo viéndote hasta el final, que ya queda poco. Nos vemos!

**javier:** hola! Bueno, pues gracias por tu apoyo :) Yo no he leído aún el séptimo, ni tampoco voy a hacerlo hasta que no salga en catalán, ésta vez estoy resistiendo para no leerlo por Internet. Jejeje… venga, espero que sigas aquí un poco más. Chao!

Menuda tortura… evitaré contaros todo lo ocurrido ni el verano que he pasado (¿acaso era verano? Tiempo de vacaciones, fiesta, sueño…), así que me centraré en el fic.  
Para muchos va a ser algo que habíais esperado, para otros sólo será un capítulo más antes del final (espero que pueda decir "GRAN FINAL"). ¡¡¡Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos más!!! Venga, inspiro… expiro… inspiro… Suerte he tenido de conseguir unos días de festividad total dónde he podido conseguir que mi musa regresara (después de casi medio año!!!) y que mis dedos volvieran a teclear con frenetismo. A ver qué os parece…  
Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen el fic a pesar del tiempo pasado desde la última vez, y gracias también a aquellos que, aún cuando lo hayan abandonado, han permanecido leyendo durante tanto tiempo. Un besazo:

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 35 - Susurros a la luna**

- Sentaos.- ordenó una voz escondida entre las sombras.

Pero, a pesar de las decenas de varitas que les apuntaban amenazadoramente, el chico, al igual que los demás, permaneció en pie con gesto retador. Y, aunque el silencio que les rodeaba les ponía en tensión incomodándolos, ni siquiera aquella amenaza les hizo encogerse mirando enfrente casi con fiereza, retando a cualquiera para que, adelantándose a los demás, se atreviera a combatir de igual a igual. Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de maniatarlos en su traslado. En realidad, les había parecido más que aquello fuera algo a posta que no una verdadera detención. Era como si todo fuera una puesta en escena que les debía llevar frente al gran tribunal de magia, y eso era lo que habían conseguido.

Respondiendo a su negativa, unas cadenas que antes habían permanecido estáticas al pie de las sillas, toscas y solitarias en medio de la sala pobremente iluminada, se movieron serpenteantes hacia ellos sin apenas hacer ruido. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad, ésta vez ni siquiera llegaron a rozarles.

El chico, con el entrecejo fruncido, seguía mirando enfrente aún cuando aquellas esposas de mugriento hierro y restos de sangre seca permanecían ahora inertes frente a sus miradas, como si, en medio del impulso que de repente les había llevado a levantarse para inmovilizar a sus presas, el tiempo se hubiera detenido en su avance dejándolas en un espacio congelado, flotando en el aire con docilidad como si unas cuerdas invisibles las sostuvieran. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, demasiado impactado e incrédulo como para reaccionar. No así pensaba el chico quien, con voz gélida y cortante, rompió todo silencio haciendo que algunos de ellos recularan por instinto.

- Cuál ironía... Utilizar esa magia para los condenados cuando su condena está en su mismo uso.

Antes incluso de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, aquellas varitas cuyo objetivo eran las cinco figuras en el centro, fueron lanzadas hacia el suelo lejos de sus propietarios, esparciéndose por doquier en un amasijo de sillas, piernas y ramas de madera. Mucho más contento, se sentó con gesto chulesco y, entrecruzando los dedos sobre el pecho y alargándose en la incómoda silla de madera, esperó a que la entrevista siguiera ahora sin esperar más molestas intromisiones.

A su lado, un divertido Draco pensó que aquella actitud de su hermano debía haber impresionado a los aurores que aún se miraban intentando comprender lo sucedido mientras otros empezaban a buscar sus varitas entre todo aquél caos. No se hizo esperar que, siguiendo su ejemplo, tomó asiento junto a los demás. Todos sonreían a su forma, mucho más relajados y seguros de lo que momentos antes habían permanecido con la tensión que les había llevado hasta allí.

Irrumpiendo el desconcierto, otra voz les habló mientras la luz se atenuaba por toda la sala dejando a la vista aquellos cuyos rostros habían permanecido ocultos bajo las sombras.

- Creo que ya podemos empezar.- dijo mientras indicaba la retirada a los aurores que les habían custodiado hasta allí aunque en vano.- Da inicio el juicio múltiple de los acusados...

Con un gesto cansado, Harry bostezó. No era algo que hubiera hecho adrede, pero tampoco detuvo aquél impulso de claro aburrimiento. Realmente sabían como cansarle. Así, rascándose la cabeza y con enojo al comprender que hasta que no se metiera en medio de la situación no iba a conseguir nada de provecho, decidió dar otro empujoncito a aquellos viejos cabezones cuyos ojos aún se mantenían nublados por una falsa justicia a la que decían servir.

- No.- cortó rompiendo a la tradicional presentación.- No hemos venido para que se nos trate como a simples criminales. Si estamos aquí es porqué buscamos algo, no por el arduo trabajo que seguramente habrán tenido sus fuerzas mágicas. Así que no nos hagan perder más el tiempo y empecemos con lo que nos ha llevado a encontrarnos de una buena vez.

Antes incluso de que ninguno de aquellos hombres y mujeres pudiera decir nada, Aberforth se levantó de la silla haciendo aparecer un grueso bloque de papel que, con el mismo uso de la magia, duplicó para todos los presentes tras lo que regresó a su posición sin volver a tomar asiento. Sin demorar más la espera, empezó a exponer aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado junto a Lupin, Kingdinier, su hermano Dumbledore, Granger y el joven Percy Weasley. Al escucharle, Harry decidió desconectar de aquella exposición que sabía iba a ser larga y discutida, para relajarse dejando que su mente fluyera por entre pensamientos y recuerdos.

La verdad era que llegar hasta allí y todo cuanto había acontecido tras su supuesto arresto, había sido previamente planeado y ensayado. Tras muchas discusiones y largas horas de reflexión, habían terminado por llegar a la misma conclusión: necesitaban el apoyo del Ministerio de Magia para afrontar a las incontables fuerzas que había conseguido ya el Lord Oscuro. El Orden del Fénix era demasiado pequeño para hacer frente a todos aquellos recién adquiridos mortífagos, incluso con la ayuda de algunos voluntarios de otros países, sus filas seguían sin ser suficientes para hacer frente a tal poder. Por ello, debían empezar con ser absueltos de todos los cargos y así poder moverse con total libertad de acción ante lo que se aproximaba. Además, tampoco era algo que se les debía negar puesto que aquellas acusaciones eran, en gran parte, injustas y sin sentido. Así pues, su única opción había terminado en presentarse frente al Wizengamot en pleno junto al nuevo Ministro de Magia, Warnold Drug, que, todo cabía decir, también despertaba cierta curiosidad en Harry.

Habían necesitado de toda una semana entera, noches incluidas, para terminar de preparar aquellas leyes y normativas que ahora sostenían en sus arrugadas manos aquellos magos vestidos con túnica púrpura. Pero era necesario. No sólo necesitaban su absolución frente a la justicia, sino también su apoyo para con la batalla y los aliados que lucharían junto a ellos. Hombres lobo, elfos domésticos... incluso los centauros. Todos ellos debían ser tratados como a iguales y, para ello, la sociedad mágica debía abandonar aquella arrogancia y estupidez que llevaba ya demasiados años vistiendo y cuyo final sólo le reservaba el de su propia destrucción por ignorancia.

Esta vez disimulando tanto como pudo un nuevo bostezo, pensó que en aquél momento lo que más le apetecía era uno de aquellos helados de Florean Fortescue de crema y caramelo que tanto había comido el verano en que vio por primera vez a Sirius en forma de perro, aunque aquella vez había pensado que era el mismísimo Grim que avecinaba su muerte. Con un rápido vistazo a su derecha, vio como su padrino se mantenía firme y con el entrecejo fruncido, con una posición completamente atípica en él. Al recordarlo en su forma animaga como un precioso perro negro llamado Snuffles, rió para sus adentros al rememorar sus travesuras perrunas que fácilmente eran perdonadas con una mirada canina suplicante. Pero sabía que, aquella faceta interesada y madura tardaría poco en desaparecer, incluso dudaba de que en aquellas alturas siguiera aún con el hilo de la conversación. Quizá, como él, se encontraba divagando por entre recuerdos, algunos dolorosos y otros de felices. Esperaba que, al menos, a partir de ahora sólo aquellos que le hicieran sonreír ocupasen su memoria.

_"Lo que daría por salir un rato..."_ pensó con desgana. Aunque, antes de poder cumplir su deseo, tenía otro trabajo por hacer.

Mirando sin interés a aquellos cuyos rostros y atención permanecían centrados en el hombre que seguía hablando con total tranquilidad, se preguntó cuantos años debían tener aquella gente con tanto poder. Seguramente el más joven no tendría más de cuarenta y tantos años. Demasiado viejos... estaría bien incorporar magos jóvenes. Así, con la visión de distintas edades y épocas, podrían construir un mundo mucho más justo.

Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Imaginó, y tenía razón, que Snape ya se habría puesto a trabajar, así que dejó de fantasear y se serenó, preparándose para entrar a la acción. Sabía que su ex-profesor era un experto en el arte del sigilo, nadie le descubriría divagando por sus mentes aún cuando la mayoría hubiera forjado una barrera cautelar. Sin embargo, como aquél no era su caso, decidió jugar otra carta aún cuando sólo la había utilizado una vez y ni siquiera había sido a voluntad. Ignoraba si resultaría pero¿tenían otra opción? Si Snape debía sondear, Harry debía indagar hasta encontrar aquello que buscaban.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, lo dejó ir con lentitud sintiendo como sus pulmones se expandían y contraían, como su pecho se movía. Repitió el proceso hasta que, lo que en un inicio había sido un incremento, terminó por ser un lento y acompasado latir que le sumía en un estado casi de trance. Pero, aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma, debía impedir que sus ojos se cerraran en su estado. Lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención. Aberforth ya se ocupaba de eso.

Un latido, dos latidos, tres latidos... concentrando su mente y pensamientos en aquella cuenta, dejó que el tiempo siguiera sin su ritmo, lejos de toda percepción.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró de pie, observando a su alrededor cuya imagen había cambiado radicalmente.

Recordaba la primera vez que había encontrado aquellas figuras difusas y monocromas frente a él, el sentimiento de duda y desorientación habían adueñado a Harry impactándole con fuerza. Y de no haber sido todo tan rápido, seguramente se habría asustado más de lo que en aquél momento se encontró mientras el vampiro mágico pugnaba por romperle el cuello. Pero esa no era su situación actual. Ahora, con una mirada de conocimiento y curiosidad, observó a las figuras que se mostraban frente a él, puras y sin máscaras que encubrieran su verdadera naturaleza. Sabiendo que aquello recurría de una cantidad considerable de magia, decidió empezar a moverse para encontrar aquello por lo que iba en búsqueda.

A su lado, la silueta etérea de su hermano permanecía estática y tranquila. Aunque el negro aún hacía huella en su aura, con alivio vio como éste había menguado su área entremezclándose con un blanco perla que encubría la mayoría de su cuerpo. Todo menos el antebrazo izquierdo. Entreviendo perfectamente dibujada una silueta negra en él, el chico pensó que aquello nunca curaría quedándose como una señal oscura que mancharía su alma hasta la muerte. ¿Había sido aquello el precio a pagar por su deseo? Mirándose a sí mismo, una silueta completamente gris que, de acercarse más, habría visto como miles de espirales blancas y negras se unían en un movimiento sinfín, se encontraba sentada sin moverse. ¿También él hubiera tenido esa imagen oscura en su brazo de haber funcionado el ritual de iniciación¿Y por qué no había funcionado bien¿Por qué se sorprendió su hermano, al igual que los demás que lo presenciaron, cuando la serpiente del Maestro había actuado por cuenta propia aportando parte de su veneno en la mezcla¿Y dónde había ido a parar ése veneno¿Acaso ése fue el causante de la mancha oscura en Shelyak que descubrió al regresar a Hogwarts durante el asalto? En su pecho, aquella estrella que ya antes había visto, roja y resplandeciente, seguía brillando incansablemente, aportando el único color que lucía en la sala. _"¿Recibiste tú la maldición de la Marca Oscura?"_ pensó intrigado. Quizá, si había conseguido todo cuanto tenía, había sido debido al dragón y al poderoso pacto que les había unido juntos en un mismo destino. Apartó la mirada hacia los demás.

Una silueta similar a la de su hermano, aunque mucho más desequilibrada hacia la oscuridad, desprendía un tenue brillo púrpura de lo que imaginó que debía ser la magia que estaba usando al buscar en los ojos de sus sospechosos sin descanso. Y, junto a él, Sirius destacaba, al igual que el hombre de pie quien seguía hablando, por su aura casi blanca que definía su silueta.

Volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez hacia sus verdaderos objetivos. Una cuarentena de formas etéreas se presentaban frente a su mágica mirada casi como si formaran una nube uniforme y compacta. Pero, lo que en un inicio le pareció una única masa a la que no podría diferenciar sus distintas entidades, pronto empezó a distinguirlas entre ellas, observando como cada una se caracterizaba por una peculiaridad propia y única. Así, aquél mundo monocromo cuyo color sólo aparecía con la magia, una entidad que, sin importar su vertiente, iluminaba el espacio con preciosos brillos de estrellas, se despertó frente a sus ojos como una infinidad de matices. Desde el negro más absoluto hasta el blanco más puro, cada figura estaba compuesta por un matiz singular, por unas aguas etéreas que contorneaban su silueta y se movían junto al cuerpo. De no conocer el peligro que representaba permanecer en aquél estado, Harry habría deseado seguir explorando aquél espacio tan similar y distinto a la vez del que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Cruzando por entre las sillas y acercándose a todas y cada una de aquellas entidades, el chico fue identificando cada una de las auras en busca del signo revelador. Realmente debía apresurarse. Podía empezar a sentir, a pesar de su estado en trance, como su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse por el desgaste. Sabía que el primer signo iba a ser el de cansancio, pero lo que debía evitar a toda costa era el de acelerado desgaste, el mismo producido cuando la magia era absorbida más allá de su control, en un consumo que arriesgaba su propia subsistencia. Iba a dar por terminada la exploración cuando algo llamó su atención.

Volvió a recuperar la respiración y, incorporándose, se puso en pie deteniendo toda conversación.

- Señor ministro... ¿puede levantarse la manga izquierda, por favor?

Como si creyeran que se había vuelto loco, aquellos magos cuyas caras habían permanecido petrificadas en un gesto de serenidad imperturbable le miraron interrogantes.

Snape, directo y sin contemplaciones, levantó la varita haciendo que aquella manga púrpura se arremangara por sí sola sin permiso de su propietario.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen?- exclamó furioso Warnold Drug. Respondiendo a sus gritos airosos, aunque aún mantenía una fría calma que le mantenía estático en su sitio con dignidad, algunos de los magos sacaron sus varitas escondidas entre los pliegos de las túnicas y les apuntaron a la espera de algo que argumentara todo aquello.

- Bonito disfraz.- dijo Harry desenfundando también su varita mientras le apuntaba el antebrazo.- ¿Lo ha hecho Él en persona? La verdad es que nadie lo habría descubierto jamás...

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco?- bramó ahora con una nota aguda.- ¡Que alguien haga algo!

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras, un grupo de hechizos salieron disparados hacia él con perfecta sincronización. Pero no necesitaba preocuparse de ellos. En respuesta, Draco, Sirius y Aberforth los detuvieron con igual perfección.

- ¡_Ino veleum_!- exclamó indiferente al incremento de varitas que provocó la acción defensiva de los hombres.

Antes de que pudiera desatarse una desigual batalla, y tras unos agobiantes segundos en los que el hombre creyó que había ganado, el perfil desdibujado de una serpiente empezó a florecer tatuada sobre la pálida y sudorosa piel. Fue la exclamación de sorpresa que hizo una mujer a su lado la que detuvo toda escaramuza.

- ¡La Marca Oscura!- señaló horrorizada. Drug, intentando deshacerse del agarre mágico de Snape, se removía incansable y medio alocado. Y, aunque Harry sabía que acababa de destapar una nueva caza de brujas, aún no había terminado con la limpieza de aquella sala. Así, apuntando su varita hacia un hombre levantado en la última grada y otro que empezó a huir con sigilo, los cogió a ambos y los hizo volar hasta el centro de la habitación dejándolos caer inconscientes en el duro suelo de piedra.

- No es el único.- dijo Aberforth volviendo a tomar las riendas.

- Imposible... ¡Estos magos llevan muchos años trabajando para el Wizengamot!- exclamó alguien en las gradas.

- Entonces lleváis muchos años siendo engañados y dando información al enemigo.- respondió con calma.

- ¡Malditos bastardos!- gritó con delirio el desenmascarado ministro.- ¡El Señor os matará¡Os despedazará!

La risa de Harry silenció a todos los demás, sólo los forcejeos del hombre permanecían en el aire como unos gemidos desequilibrados.

- Lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola, horrible, frente al hombre quien, al aproximarse a su cara hasta casi rozarse con la nariz, había detenido todo movimiento. Aprovechando su desconcierto, Snape lo durmió maniatándolo y dejando que su cuerpo reposara al suelo junto a los demás. Harry apartó la cara del descubierto mortífago, cambiando su expresión y volviéndose de una profunda seriedad.- Esto que acaban de ver es lo que el sabio Albus Dumbledore lleva años advirtiéndoles. Espero que después de esto toda discusión quede resuelta.

Dio media vuelta y, saliendo de la sala en completo silencio, cerró la puerta internándose en uno de los pasadizos del Ministerio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La aparición de Warnold Drug ya fue sospechosa en un inicio, pero de ahí a que realmente fuera un mortífago… Hasta ahora, aún cuando han habido inútiles incompetentes, siempre han estado más o menos limpios. No me explico como ha podido ocurrir…

- Pues quizá se debería prestar más atención al método de elección.- discrepó Harry.

- Eso no será tan fácil.- remugó Sirius a su lado con una mueca de desagrado.- El Concilio, aún cuando se mantiene bajo otros seudónimos, es quien escoge al Ministro. E, irónicamente, son sus mismos componentes los que ya residían hace más de cuarenta años.

_"¡Arg, cómo odio ésta absurda vanidad! Ojalá abrieran de una buena vez los ojos…"_ pensó con furia.

- En fin, sea como sea, al menos hemos conseguido algo¿no?- intervino con optimismo Ron.- ¡Sirius, eres libre! Ya no deberás andar como un perro a escondidas.

- Si tú lo dices…- murmuró con un suspiro cansado.- Pasarán meses antes no pueda asomarme por el Callejón Diagón sin que me apunten con las varitas. Aunque… debo admitir que la perspectiva de no ser primera plana en el Profeta resulta un tan… deprimente.

- Míralo así, ahora mostrarán tu faceta más atractiva…- insinuó Marla a su oreja, por lo que él no pudo sino sonreír en acuerdo. Quizá ahora tendría más _fans_… podía incluso convertirse en una nueva estrella del _sexapeal_ mágico…- Olvídalo.- añadió tras ver aquella sonrisa satisfecha y soñadora que tan bien conocía.- El día que eso ocurra, veremos a los muggles como turistas en el Callejón Diagón.

- Bueno, esto es todo por hoy.- dijo Dumbledore por encima de las conversaciones que se habían abierto tras la exposición que todos habían hecho aportando sus nuevas.

Harry, imaginando que deseaba hablar con él a solas por su mirada fija, dejó que los demás se fueran y, cerrando la puerta tras él, esperó a que el director iniciara la conversación.

- Antes de que te vayas, querría darte algo que creo que te pertenece…

Moviendo la varita en el aire, un objeto alargado cubierto por una funda dorada de seda, descendió hacia su mano arrugada. Harry, aún cuando no era capaz de ver aún de qué se trataba, creyó que sabía lo que era. La espada de Gryffindor.

Descubriendo a la brillante y reluciente espada de debajo la tela, observó su filo y, tras su atenta inspección, se la tendió con solemnidad.

- Tómala, ahora es tuya.

El chico, aunque impactado por aquella ofrenda, aceptó el arma tomándola con excesivo cuidado, como si pudiera cortar el aire y todo alrededor con un solo movimiento inadecuado.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio en los que había recordado su lucha en segundo donde vio, por primera vez, aquella espada perteneciente al mago cuyo nombre hacía respeto su casa.

- Tú fuiste quién la invocó, así que, en cierto modo, te corresponde.- dando media vuelta, se encaró hacia la ventana observando pensativo el exterior.

Harry, dejándose caer en la silla y permitiendo que la magnífica ave se posara sobre una de sus piernas, no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con cansancio. La verdad era que, aún cuando aquello no había sido más que una ofrenda que, tal y como le había remarcado el viejo hombre, era, en realidad, un retorno por derecho, el chico no podía evitar sentir como el peso que llevar aquella espada representaba cayera sobre sus endurecidos hombros. Era como si, de nuevo, volviera a comprender el significado de su identidad en aquella lucha, su objetivo. No iba a ser una guerra, aquello se convertía, para él, el final de una larga carrera que, a pesar de su corta vida, le había obligado a comprender cosas que no debió ver hasta su madurez. Pero lo había aceptado. No se reprochaba su camino y, con valor, había decidido seguir hasta el final de aquella ruta llena de recodos y retorcidos senderos laberínticos. Aún así, a pesar de su valentía y aplomo que le permitía seguir andando sin temblar, podía sentir como el miedo y la vulnerabilidad se manifestaban en él cada vez que miraba hacia delante, más allá del presente.

En un gesto mecánico, dejaba que su mano acariciase aquellas plumas doradas y cálidas cuyo tacto le proporcionaban un agradable cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos. Apenas prestaba atención al animal cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados relajado con el agradecido masaje que le calmaba e hipnotizaba. El ave, mansamente posada sobre su rodilla, permanecía estática mientras se dejaba acariciar por el chico quien parecía lejos de aquella habitación. Aunque no era el único. Un hombre mayor también permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia el exterior, observando un punto lejano desde la ventana, en una posición reflexiva y pensativa, demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos como para percatarse del tiempo que seguía moviéndose a pesar de su pasividad.

- _No quisiera entrometer pero… ¿habéis terminado?_- preguntó una voz en su cabeza asustándole por su intromisión al silencio. El animal, sintiendo que el gesto se había detenido de repente, volvió sus negros ojos hacia el muchacho con aquella mirada inteligente que ya antes había visto en él.

- En fin... ya es hora de que me vaya. Aún hay trabajo por hacer.- dijo levantándose con pesadez. Le parecía que el peso que ahora pesaba sobre sus espaldas se había incrementado durante aquellos últimos días hasta hacerse casi visible. Pero, a pesar de ello, se enderezó con dureza sin dejarse doblar por su carga.

- Es cierto...- murmuró el hombre aún sin volver su mirada. Sus manos, entrecruzadas en la espalda en un gesto de profundo pensamiento, se dejaron caer en los costados tras un prolongado silencio en el que el otro inquilino de la habitación se había acercado a la puerta dispuesto a irse.- Lo siento.- dijo simplemente.

Su mano, cerca ya del pomo, se detuvo al escuchar su disculpa. En parte, estaba sorprendido e intrigado por aquella acción, pero también tenía la extraña sensación que conocía el sentido de aquellas palabras, como si siempre hubieran estado allí pero nunca las hubiera pronunciado como debía. Sin moverse, esperó a que siguiera a sabiendas de que aquello le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Con respeto, esperó.

- De verdad que lo siento, Harry.- volvió a decir girándose hacia él aún cuando sólo podía ver su espalda.

- Está bien.- respondió a media voz ahora girando levemente la cabeza aunque mantenía su mirada lejos de sus ojos.

Silencio.

- En realidad, también yo le debo una disculpa.- dijo al fin. Levantando la mirada hasta verle la cara con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, Harry se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, sabía exactamente qué debía decir.- No se preocupe, Dumbledore, aún no debe morir. Aún tiene mucho por hacer, la sociedad mágica le necesita más de lo que cree. Deberá guiarla tras la batalla, convertirla en un ejemplo para todo el mundo mágico, un ejemplo de igualdad entre razas, mágicas y sin ella. El mundo dejará de permanecer en la ignorancia, y usted es quien debe guiar sus primeros pasos hacia el equilibrio.

"Me equivoqué al acusarlo de mi desdicha. No, Dumbledore, no debía morir, ni tampoco va a morir aún. Un día de esos, sentado frente a un precioso y cálido fuego, cuando todo cuanto deba esté listo, dejará que la "próxima aventura" venga a usted. Pero no aún; no es su hora.

Como si la madurez dibujara su figura, Harry permanecía sereno sin dejar de sonreír con todo el corazón. Sabía que, aunque aquello estaba llegando al final, había hecho todo cuanto debía haber hecho, no se arrepentía de nada. Aunque... quizá aún le faltaba algo por hacer.

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su más sincero sentimiento de respeto y agradecimiento, Harry dio media vuelta y, girando el pomo de la puerta, salió del despacho cerrándola tras él con una sonrisa y una agradecida pero triste lágrima en el arrugado rostro de aquél hombre que tanto le había enseñado y al que tanto debía.

Con la cabeza alta y paso seguro, invocó una cuerda que, atándola en ambos extremos de la larga espada, le permitió mantenerla segura tras su espalda. Así, tras comprobar su firmeza, emprendió el camino de salida del castillo.

- _¿Estás bien?_- volvió a decir su compañero.

- _Shelyak… hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado pero nunca te he comentado…_- dijo algo inseguro pues sabía que al dragón no le agradaba hablar sobre él ni la magia que los unía.- _Una vez dijiste que el Pacto se había hecho en varias ocasiones al largo de la historia…_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Significa esto que todo volverá a repetirse aún cuando ganemos?_

_- El flujo de la Onda es inalterable. Debe existir para que haya vida.-_ respondió con voz inalterable.- _Pero si lo que quieres decir es si nuestras muertes servirán para algo, la respuesta es sí. Al fin y al cabo, si lo conseguimos haremos que la Onda siga existiendo._

_- Pero el conflicto no desaparecerá. Habrán más muertes innecesarias._- sin embargo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía que ambas fuerzas debían existir para que hubiera el equilibro. Aún así… le hubiera gustado que, al menos, su resolución sirviera para algo más que para permitir un tiempo de paz y estabilidad. Aunque… ¿acaso no merecía la pena luchar por sólo eso?

_- No olvides que no estás sólo, pequeño._

La deslumbrante luz del exterior detuvo sus pasos cegándole por unos instantes. Después de tanto rato escondido entre muros de piedra y transportándose de un lugar a otro, había olvidado el precioso día que hacía y del que había podido disfrutar durante unas relajantes horas en la heladería donde había pasado el rato junto a un alegre Fortescue.

- Ven.- dijo alguien a su lado.

Girando la cabeza mientras protegía sus ojos aún doloridos del sol, vio como una melena pelirroja se agitaba en el aire mientras aquella esbelta figura iniciaba un andar seguro y provocativo. Harry, sintiendo como la euforia de la chica entraba en él y sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dejó guiar por sus pasos. No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del campo de Quiddich dónde Harry tanto se había divertido en sus años de estudiante y en donde, aún sus preocupaciones, aún era capaz de sentirse como cualquier chico normal mientras se dejaba llevar por la emoción del juego mágico.

Al ver el panorama, se puso a reír con sincera alegría. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con escobas y listos para remontar el vuelo, un grupo de gente se había congregado en medio del campo preparados para un partido donde participarían distintas generaciones en igualdad de condiciones. Aquello no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en sueños, era demasiado… _bueno_ para ser verdad.

- Cógela y empecemos.- con una sonrisa, contagiada por todos tras la risa del chico al verlos, le pasó su _Saeta de Fuego_ mientras le miraba dispuesto a despegar tras su incorporación al insólito equipo que se agrupaba junto a él. Todos ellos lucían una camiseta roja que, tras un rápido movimiento de varita, también vistió quedando definitivamente dentro del grupo.

- ¡A jugar!- exclamaron los dos hermanos Weasley, vestidos de azul, frente a ellos mientras hacían chocar sus bates con euforia.

De repente, se sintió lleno de energía, casi como si aquello le hubiera inyectado algún tipo de droga que nublaba sus sentidos y los hacía flotar más allá de la realidad, donde todo era posible, donde los sueños no eran meras ilusiones y deseos, sino la verdad de la vida y su único y más increíble sentido. Estaba exultante.

- ¡Ehem!- remarcó Snape con los brazos cruzados y una peligrosa mirada de advertencia para todo aquél que se atreviera a no prestarle la debida atención. Un silbato de plata reflectaba implacable los rayos del sol y Harry, aún cuando la gran mayoría había silenciado de inmediato, no pudo evitar esconder su sorpresa al verlo en el puesto de árbitro. ¿Había acaso un árbitro menos imparcial que él? No dudó ni por un instante que, aunque seguramente le desagradaba aquello, la satisfacción de poder fastidiar a Sirius le resultaba tremendamente irresistible.- A sus puestos.- dijo con fría tranquilidad y sin necesidad de subir la voz.

Siguiendo su orden, los jugadores montaron sobre sus escobas y se internaron en aquél cielo que al chico le pareció el mejor lugar de todos. A tiempo, recordó la espada que se balanceaba en su espalda. Así que, con un grito hacia las gradas donde residía su amiga, le envió el paquete hechizándolo y recibiendo, a cambio, una sonrisa que le hizo olvidar lo que contenía aquella funda de seda. Ahora era hora de jugar.

- No debimos dejar que fuera él el árbitro…- remugó Sirius a un Ron pálido y una Tonks entusiasmada que no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro incapaz de mantenerse quieta por pura euforia.- ¿Por qué no Remus…?

- ¡Déjalo ya¿quieres?! Remus ya hace de portero¡lo que más me preocupa son Bill y Ginny!

- Oye Ron…- dijo Harry incorporándose al grupo.- ¿No comentaste una vez que Charlie había sido buscador?

- Sí, pero también era bueno bateando las budgers, en realidad fue buscador porqué les faltaba uno. Aunque también lo habría hecho de todas formas, era muy bueno.

- Ya veréis como no dejará de vigilarme… ¡Hará lo posible por echarme!

- ¡¿Quieres dejarlo ya?!- exclamó fuera de sí el portero.

El chico, pensando que si no se relajaban un poco terminarían por sufrir un ataque de corazón, decidió dejarlos en sus mundos mientras se preguntaba a qué venía aquella preocupación. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se trataba de un juego amistoso. Aunque, al ver la cara satisfecha de Snape imaginó que aquello podía bien ser una apuesta de rivalidad entre ambos.

- ¡Y aquí tenemos a los dos equipos de este partido tan peculiar!- desde la punta más elevada de la grada, una animada Luna Lovegood había apartado toda mirada soñadora y, con auténtico fanatismo deportivo, cogía la varita que ampliaba su voz comentando el partido con entusiasmo.- Por un lado los Tomates Discrepantes…- "¿Tomates Discrepantes¿De dónde coño ha sacado eso?" dijo Ron entre intrigado y enojado al ver a los gemelos y Tonks a carcajada limpia.- Ronald Weasley como portero,- "¡Ron!" volvió a exclamar por encima de las risas.- Sirius Black y Charlie Weasley como batadores, y Nimpadora Tonks, Irid y Arthur Weasley en el puesto de cazadores. Y como buscador, Harry Potter.- Charlie, que había estado junto a Irid dándole las últimas instrucciones del juego, Harry se sorprendió al verla encima de una escoba sin amenazar al que la hubiera subido en ella, se situó en paralelo a Sirius sin, antes, hacer un gesto sonriente al chico quien, a sabiendas que aún faltaba la organización y presentación del otro equipo, decidió ir junto a él.

- ¿Sabe volar?- le preguntó aún mudo de asombro.

- Ha aprendido en pocos minutos. No esperaba que supiera adaptarse tan rápido a la magia humana. Sin embargo… me temo que del juego sólo ha entendido lo de coger la quaffle y encestarla en los círculos.

- ¡Ya es mucho, créeme!- dijo con una risotada al recordar lo recelosa y despectiva que era con la magia de los humanos.

Sorprendiendo a todos, incluido a sus propios hijos, Arthur Weasley se había ofrecido como jugador explicando, para todo aquél que no lo supiera, su único pero fabuloso año como cazador en séptimo cuando, después de años soñando con el puesto, consiguió que las plazas en el equipo estuvieran abiertas para las pruebas de selección. Y la verdad es que parecía desenvolverse bastante bien con la escoba, aún tratarse de una de aquellas viejas reliquias de la escuela.

- Y de azul, los Peces Pecosos con…- ahora el que se añadió a las carcajadas fue Ron quien, uniéndose a sus hermanos, empezó a retorcerse peligrando en caer.- Remus Lupin a la portería, Fred y George Weasley con los bates, y como cazadores: Marla Kingdinier y Ginny y Bill Weasley. Draco Malfoy ocupa la posición de buscador azul. ¡Bienvenidos al especial partido de Quiddich de Hogwarts!

- Porqué tengamos a media familia Weasley no quiere decir que seamos todos pecosos…- murmuró Marla junto a un sonriente Remus.

- No sabía que sabías jugar al Quiddich, Marla.

- De pequeña jugué muchas veces con Sirius y algunos chicos más del barrio. Aunque siempre he pensado que debía ser más divertido darle a las bludgers.

Aquello, más que un grupo de experimentados y preparados jugadores, parecía una auténtica fiesta de escobas. Los jugadores cuyos puestos debían encontrarse en fila dentro de sus campos, no podían evitar permanecer más de diez segundos estáticos en el mismo lugar. Pero tampoco se les podía reprochar. Aquello iba a ser un partido a recordar.

El paso decidido de Snape bajo la hierba les obligó a serenarse y prepararse para el partido.

- ¿Qué tal, Potter¿Dispuesto a perder?

Su voz, burlona y retadora, sobresaltó su corazón, como si aquello fuera lo que demostraba que aquello era real, y que el partido era, realmente, un partido y no una juerga estudiantil.

- No antes que tú, Draco.- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos chicos, encabezando los puestos a todo su equipo, se miraron sonrientes aunque sin evitar aquél pose de rivalidad que, ahora, no era más que un reto entre dos amigos. Dándose la mano deportivamente, dio por empezado el juego cuando, más abajo, un Snape lanzaba la quaffle con un silbato tras dejar libres las demás bolas.

- ¡Y empieza el partido!- exclamó Luna acompañada por los gritos de entusiasmo de los pocos espectadores acomodados en la grada de los profesores.

De no conocer las reglas del juego, alguien hubiera dicho que aquello se asemejaba mucho más a una lucha a cuerpo limpio que no un deporte un tanto inofensivo.

Ginny y Marla, lanzándose a la carrera a por la pelota, se asustaron al ver a una Tonks de pelo rojo y dientes de vampiro yendo, entre gritos y gruñidos, directa hacia ellas. Increíblemente, y aunque todo indicaba que aquél monstruo feroz y sediento de lucha iba a hacer los primeros puntos del partido, su carrera se vio frenada por un calmado Remus quien, sonriendo con una mirada entre culpable y de alegre juventud, detuvo la quaffle antes de que pudiera marcar. Dejando aparte el juego en qué estaban y sus respectivas tareas, todos irrumpieron en elogios y vítores aún cuando no se trataba de su propio compañero.

- No sabía que fuera tan bueno…- murmuró un respetuoso Ron.

- ¡Así se hace, Moony!

- Sirius, que es del equipo contrario…- secundó Charlie, aunque no había podido evitar elogiarle por su implacable parada.

- ¡Tras la perfecta parada del profesor Lupin, es el turno de los Peces Pecosos!- "¿Aún sigue con lo de "profesor"?" se preguntó Herminone en voz alta desde la grada acompañada por una señora Weasley exultante gritando a diestro y siniestro sin estar muy convencida de a quien apoyar.- La pequeña Weasley tiene la pelota. ¡Qué buen juego entre hermanos! Y la pasan a Kingdinier quien se acerca para marcar… ¡Por qué poco! Buen trabajo de los bateadores del equipo rojo, aunque un poco más y le batean la cabeza…

Harry, al igual que su contrincante, dejó de observar aquellos jugadores de variedad tan peculiar y empezó a buscar la bolita dorada que le correspondía. Aunque un pitido del árbitro desvió, momentáneamente, su atención de nuevo al campo donde un airado Sirius discutía con un sereno y feliz Snape quien sabía el poder que ostentaba en aquellos momentos sobre el iracundo hombre. Pero un destello dorado captó toda su atención.

Justo debajo de él, rozando la hierba entre los límites de su propia sombra, la snitch dorada parecía jugar con los brotes verdes que sobresalían de la tierra moviéndose entre ellos como si de un juego se tratara.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Como si toda magia hubiera escapado de él, se dejó caer en perfecta vertical hacia el suelo, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba y a sabiendas de que Draco le seguía en su carrera a poca distancia de él.

Alargó la mano y, justo en el segundo en que enderezaba la escoba a pocos centímetros del suelo, la pequeña mariposa metálica escapó en frenético vuelo a ras de suelo. Los dos chicos, ahora a la misma distancia entre ellos, siguieron su camino empujándose a fin de quedar el vencedor. Y Harry debía admitir que, a pesar de la amistad que ahora los unía, el Quiddich parecía hacerlos olvidar aquellos lazos para jugar con una rivalidad electrizante. Aunque, ésta vez, la malicia ya no hacía huella en sus golpes.

Dieron un par de vueltas al campo y, a la vez que la snitch reemprendía el vuelo hacia el cielo, ascendieron sin apartar la vista de sus alas reflectantes. Sin embargo, justo cuando creían que la tenían al alcance de sus extendidas manos, la imagen de una bola flameante roja que se acercaba por su espalda les hizo desviarse de su presa escapando milagrosamente intactos.

Una risotada en su cabeza le hizo mirar unos metros por debajo en dirección al verde campo de hierba.

Tranquilamente posado, un dragón rojo y dorado les miraba divertido.

- _¿Qué ocurre¡Por poco nos das!_- exclamó relajando su respiración. A su lado Draco buscaba alguna señal de quemadura pues aún se sorprendía de su escape.

- _Vamos, no querías acabar tan pronto el partido¿no¡Esto acaba de empezar!_

- Vaya…- suspiró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Va a ser que tenemos otro jugador.

Así fue como, horrorizando a unos y fascinando a otros, el dragón abrió sus enormes alas y remontó el vuelo convirtiéndose en otro obstáculo más para los jugadores. Al igual que el constante paso de las bludgers por el aire amenazando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su paso, la gran criatura iba volando de una punta a otra moviendo cola, garras y alas para hacer fracasar los pases de los jugadores, fueran quienes fueran. Incluso sus ardientes llamaradas les hacían observar cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Y, aunque más de uno recibió los duros golpes de las bludgers, demasiado preocupados por esquivar otro zarpazo, todos terminaron por admitir que su presencia había incrementado la dificultad del juego como si, el mero hecho de poder ser partido por la mitad, hiciera más emocionante aquél vuelo en escoba.

El partido duró mucho más de lo acostumbrado en Harry pues, cada vez que vislumbraba una sombra, un movimiento o un reflejo, el dragón no dudaba en lanzarse directo hacia ellos dispuesto a hacerles perder de nuevo el rastro de la bola.

Al fin, después de algo más de una hora y media, el partido terminó con la victoria del equipo rojo gracias a una arriesgada y peligrosa carrera de ambos buscadores que los llevó al final del partido.

- ¡Fin del partido¡Victoria de los Tomates Discrepantes con una disputada final de 270 a 120!- exclamó Luna. Y la verdad era que no había podido tener un final más reñido. Aunque Harry había demostrado ser un increíble buscador capturando a la escurridiza snitch dorada, ambos equipos habían demostrado estar a la altura manteniéndose en una puntuación a la par.

Pero la puntuación no le importó a nadie.

Harry había capturado a la snitch en un apurado vuelo en caída esquivando fuego y balas, zarpas y escobas. Pero admitió, con felicidad, que si Draco no hubiera sido alcanzado por una traidora llamarada que le incendió la cola de su escoba y le obligó a reducir velocidad, muy probablemente habrían terminado por empate alcanzando ambos su objetivo. Todos habían jugado estupendamente y la sensación en el estómago resultante compensó cualquier sentimiento de culpa. En el césped, un feliz Snape caminaba con paso altivo con el baúl de las bolas encantado bajo su varita y una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin, había conseguido expulsar, durante quince agonizantes segundos, a Sirius del juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco, la gente se iba dispersando. La verdad era que había sido un día realmente agotador.

Dándole las buenas noches, un grupo de chicos decidió subir ya hacia sus asignadas habitaciones entre bostezos y charla ya cansada. Sin embargo, aún habían quienes deseaban permanecer un poco más frente a aquél apetecible fuego que, a pesar del calor que empezaba a asediar durante el día, resultaba tan reconfortante durante aquellas horas de la noche.

El chico debía reconocer el cansancio que inundaba su cuerpo desde hacía ya un par de horas, pero, a pesar de ello, había algo que le impulsaba a permanecer en aquel lugar en vez de dejar que el sueño lo arrastrara hacia un reparador y merecido descanso. Ni la visita al Ministerio rodeado por aurores cuya intención no era otra que la de maniatarlo dejándole inconsciente; ni la consiguiente visita al tribunal del Wizengamot y el desenmascaramiento de los seguidores del Lord infiltrados; ni la reunión con el Orden al completo y los preparativos que se avecinaban; ni el increíble y divertido partido de Quiddich en la escuela con unos equipos por menos peculiares; ni el reencuentro con el antiguo ED cuyo final había terminado en una agotadora noche de demostraciones y hechizos… nada de todo aquello prevalecía al motivo que lo ataba al sillón a la espera de algo, aunque fuera una señal, que le indicara el momento. El motivo: _Ella_.

Creía que después de toda aquella espera al final todo se daría por perdido al comprender, furioso e irritado, que los demás inquilinos de la sala no estaban dispuestos a irse aún. Quizá ellos aún pudieran aguantar, pero Harry definitivamente no.

Sin embargo allí lo tuvo, la señal que esperaba.

Dejando el libro que hasta entonces había guardado frente a su mirada, aunque el chico sospechaba que no había logrado leer nada en todo lo que llevaba allí, se levantó tras vacilar por unos segundos. La vio cruzando la entrada cuando, llevado por la resolución, decidió seguirla. Había algo que quería decirle… Pero, frustrado, vio como su rastro se perdía escaleras arriba, directa hacia su habitación.

Suspiró derrotado y, dejando que su cansancio le guiara hasta el dormitorio, desconectó de todo lo que le rodeaba para dejar que un muñeco con su cuerpo le condujera hasta dentro de la cama donde en apenas echarse, terminó por caer rendido al sueño.

Algo le despertó.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, acercó instintivamente la mano hacia la mesita donde había el reloj que una vez le había regalado Ron y observó, colocándose las gafas al acordarse de que de nuevo no podía ver bien, que eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada.

Bufó. Era incapaz de volverse a dormir. ¡Y eso que no hacía más de tres horas y media que se había metido en la cama!

Dando un par de vueltas intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, terminó por darse por vencido y levantarse. Quizá si bebía un poco de leche caliente… Pero, sorprendiéndose, pensó que lo que más le apetecía era salir un rato para que el frío aire del exterior le diera en la cara. Así pues, decidiendo que primero se tomaría la leche y después saldría un rato para relajarse, se ató los zapatos y, cubriéndose con la bata, salió al pasadizo en silencio. La tranquilidad con la que estaba la casa le sosegó.

Pero alguien más estaba despierto.

Viendo luz en la cocina pensó en Dobby, pero al recordar que ninguno de los dos estaba en la casa se preguntó quien más tenía el sueño inacabado. Al verle, quedó estático en la entrada.

- ¿Hermione, qué haces aquí?- preguntó al fin. Tomándola totalmente desprevenida, la chica dio un salto asustado del que enseguida se recompuso al verle en la entrada igual de sorprendido que ella.

- Me he despertado y no podía volverme a dormir. He pensado que un vaso de leche caliente me ayudaría.- acercándose a ella, se sirvió un vaso de leche al que calentó mediante un movimiento de varita.- ¿Quieres?- le dijo indicándole un botellín con miel del que se había servido con un par de cucharas.

- Gracias.

Sin nada más que añadir y dejando que sus intermitentes sorbos fuera lo único que indicara su presencia, ambos chicos se sumieron en un profundo silencio que les provocaba un indeseado sopor. Quizá, la leche empezaba a hacer su efecto.

- ¿Tardarán mucho en regresar?- preguntó de repente en un intento de romper aquél incómodo y soporífero mutismo.

- No creo. Puede que entre dos o tres días.- respondió a sabiendas de que se refería a los dos elfos domésticos que habían tenido que abandonar la mansión para cumplir con un favor que Harry les había pedido y al que ambos habían accedido, uno más alegre que el otro.

- Ya…

De nuevo silencio.

- Oye Hermione…

- Quizá es hora de que me vaya.- dijo cortándolo y tras beberse de golpe todo lo que le quedaba.- Apenas hemos dormido y el día ha sido agotador.- limpió el vaso con un sencillo hechizo y, dejándolo junto a los demás, se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo, el agarre de Harry la detuvo.

- Espera.- dijo inútilmente pues no habría podido marcharse aunque quisiera.- No vayas.

Ella, manteniendo la calma como podía, le miraba impasible aún cuando sentía su mano fuertemente cerrada entorno a su frágil muñeca que le impedía moverse. Le dolía la fuerza con la que le inmovilizaba, pero no por ello se quejó.

- ¿Por qué no¿Acaso no vas a ir tú y todos los demás?- le espetó con serenidad.

- No es algo que quiera que hagan…

- Di que no te corresponde a ti decidir sobre lo que van a hacer o no. Es su vida.

- Lo sé.

- También es la mía.

- ¡No!- exclamó furibundo. Tras unos segundos en que ambos se miraron impasibles, la dejó ir con suavidad.- Quiero decir…

Su firme mirada era completamente falsa. En su interior, un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios la hacían casi marear. Tenía que mantenerse estática para evitar caerse agobiada por aquél salvaje torbellino. ¿Pero… qué hacer? Quería que se fuera, que saliera de aquella cocina para darle tiempo a recomponerse, pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que le dijera algo, lo que fuera, a fin de que terminara aquella agotadora confusión. Su mundo, aquél mundo racional y ordenado, se había vuelto al revés y empezaba a sentirse aterrada ante la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a encontrar un orden al que sujetarse.

- Ven.- dijo cogiéndola de la mano con suavidad, casi como si fuera una petición aunque su presión le obligaba a seguirlo a pesar de su objeción.

Saliendo por la pequeña puerta que les llevaba al exterior, dejaron que el frío aire les obligara a cubrirse con las batas que apenas conseguían cubrir lo suficiente para evitar sus temblores.

- ¿Adónde…?

No necesitaron andar más de tres pasos antes de que un enorme dragón apareciera sigilosamente de entre los árboles. Hermione, agarrando el cuello de su bata con expresión de perplejo temor, se dejó arrastrar hacia el poderoso animal.

Como si todo fuera parte de un plan aunque nada había sido dicho ni anticipado, el animal se agachó en la mojada hierba dejándoles paso para que pudieran subir con comodidad. Harry, tomando la iniciativa, se acomodó en su lomo y, alargando la mano a la chica quien permanecía inmóvil al suelo, le sonrió.

- Vamos. Utiliza su pata para subir y agárrate a mi mano.

- Ni hablar.- dijo firme. Y, aunque tenía ganas de irse corriendo de allí, parecía que su cuerpo se hubiera congelado incapaz de moverse atrás por más que le suplicara.

- No es tan difícil, créeme.- pero, al ver la negativa de la chica añadió:- Por favor, Hermione…

"Por favor, Hermione". Aquella súplica, como si diera vida a su cuerpo a pesar de sus reticencias y negaciones, le hizo seguir sus indicaciones hasta llegar junto a él, sentándose detrás del chico y con la boca fuertemente cerrada. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño cuando el movimiento de la bestia le obligó a agarrarse a la cintura de Harry como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Las alas, como dos espejos que se abrían para captar la brillante luz de la luna, se extendieron en ambos lados con majestuosidad. De un impulso seguido por el grito aterrado de la chica, los tres se encontraron volando por el cielo nocturno.

Tras el susto inicial, y después de seguir el constante ritmo del batir de las alas del animal, Hermione decidió abrir los ojos a pesar del miedo que le provocaba la sensación de ingravidez en el estómago. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que lo que sus ojos podían contemplar era fascinante.

Miles de estrellas brillaban en el cielo, rodeadas de difusas áureas, caminantes de senderos celestiales. La luna, las nubes… todo parecía extraído de algún cuento de hadas.

- Mira.- le dijo el chico indicándole un lago cuyas aguas reflectaban su sombra al cruzarse con la luz de la luna.

Harry sentía como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. No sentía frío, la magia del animal ya se ocupaba de eso, su única sensación era la de pura felicidad. Una felicidad que era compartida con el dragón y al que le instaba aún más de disfrutar de aquél vuelo nocturno de ensueño. Su velocidad aumentó.

En total estuvieron volando cerca de media hora pasando sobre montañas y más lagos, ciudades abandonadas cuyos habitantes aún dormían en sus casas, y carreteras oscuras hasta empezar a descender sobre una de aquellas ciudades. La enormidad de la población y la distinción cada vez mayor de sus edificios, se les presentó como el Londres nocturno. La chica tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para evitar gritar de puro espanto mientras sentía como el dragón se balanceaba encontrando el equilibrio para tomar tierra, aunque fuera sobre un tejado. Así, alargando las patas y deteniendo todo movimiento repentinamente, el animal se agarró en la cúspide del edificio. Pero, si había deseado que todo terminara allí, aún no saber donde se encontraban a pesar del constante aire que sacudía su pelo, se llevó otra decepción al sentir como su transportista volvía a ponerse en marcha, ahora en busca de un saliente estable y seguro donde poder descansar.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Hermione.- dijo Harry sin reprimir su diversión al verla tan sacudida y desorientada, lejos de aquella chica cuyo orden y control dominaba sus pasos. Ayudándola, le guió hasta quedar sentados frente a la preciosa imagen del Támesis reflejando las decenas de luces que le rodeaban por el Paseo de la Reina y, dominante, la luna en el cielo.

- Es… precioso…- dijo al fin al poder contemplar aquella magnífica ciudad desde uno de los torreones del Parlamento. Nunca imaginó que Londres pudiera ser tan precioso de noche, una noche creada por los muggles.

- Es irónico.- murmuró con sarcasmo.- Hoy, en el Ministerio, hablaban de la incapacidad de los muggles por comprender el mundo, de su ingenuidad y su estupidez. Pero a mí me parece más precioso _éste_ Londres que no el que puedo ver tras los muros del Caldero Chorreante. ¿Por qué será?

Hermione comprendía lo que quería decir.

Desde allí podían ver a los pocos coches que circulaban a pesar de la hora, cruzando el viejo puente de Londres; los reflejos anaranjados de las farolas en los edificios nuevos del otro lado del río, sus formas curvas, sus estructuras innovadoras de vidrio que dotaban a aquellas construcciones de una belleza que los magos no podían comprender; al gran _London Eye_ ahora en un merecido descanso nocturno… y a los edificios más antiguos que se amontonaban a su lado: el famoso _Big Beng_, el castillo junto a la Torre de Londres… e incluso el gran Parlamento donde se encontraban, bañado completamente por aquella luz artificial que dotaba de una belleza inexplicable a todo aquello donde enfocaba.

- Creo que te debo varias disculpas.- dijo de improvisto rompiendo el tranquilizador silencio que había nacido entre ellos y en el que se habían dejado encantar por aquél aire casi irreal.- En realidad, quizá demasiadas.

La chica se mantenía estática a su lado, sin mirarle aún cuando toda su atención permanecía en él. Harry pensó que, si no relajaba un poco su tensión terminaría por rompérsele la columna vertebral.

- Pero querría que comprendieras…- le era tan difícil decirlo… Carraspeó, molesto.- No quiero que vayas.- esperando que la mirada hiciera todo lo que las palabras no podían, giró su cabeza para mirarla aún cuando ella seguía con los ojos fijos en la lejanía.- Desearía que ninguno de vosotros tuviera que ir, pero…

- "…esto es imposible."- terminó ella.- Harry, no puedes protegernos a todos. ¿Por qué no dejas que seamos los demás quienes nos preocupemos por ti?- dijo ahora correspondiéndole la mirada con severidad. Pero él negó con pesar.

- Mi destino no puede cambiarse.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!- exclamó furiosa.- ¡No existe ningún futuro escrito¿Acaso no lo comprendiste en Oclumencia?

- Hermione…

- ¡No!- gritó cerrando los ojos y tapándose las orejas.- ¡No quiero…!

- Vamos, Herm… Escúchame por favor…- nunca antes la había llamado así, tampoco supo de donde sacó aquél diminutivo, pero no le dio más importancia. Con suavidad, le tomó las manos apartándolas de ella en un intento de atención.- Viste mi pensadero así que tú, mejor que nadie, conoce mi camino. Eres muy inteligente, seguro que pudiste comprender el porqué de mi comportamiento. De la misma manera, puedes entender mi decisión.

"Escucha.- siguió diciendo sin dejarla ir, con voz suave y tranquilizante, mucho más calmada de lo que él mismo era capaz de comprender.- Siento cómo te traté al descubrirte dentro de mis recuerdos, el cómo te evité durante los días siguientes y cómo huí de ti al escaparme por Navidad. Pudiera haber confiado más en ti, en vosotros, pero temía de mi mismo, de todo cuanto me rodeaba. Seguramente te sentiste defraudada al enterarte de mi unión a Voldemort, siento si eso te hizo daño. Tú conocías mi pasado, el pasado que no os conté ni a ti ni a Ron el año pasado, viste todo cuanto me pasó antes de llegar a la escuela… y supongo que, al igual que me sucedió a mi más tarde, comprendiste el significado de todo aquello. Debo admitir que yo tardé mucho más en darme cuenta de la obviedad.- Hermione le escuchaba cabizbaja en silencio, sin atreverse a levantar aún la mirada hacia él.- Lo siento. Debí decírtelo mucho antes pero… volví a tener miedo.

Ahora fue Harry quien, dejándola con suavidad desvió su mirada hacia más allá del pequeño refugio en el que se escondían.

- Conoces al Libro de los Sabios¿verdad? La Onda… cuál sorpresa la mía al descubrir que era real.- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de amargor.- Nunca he creído con fuerzas superiores… pero debo admitir que tampoco había creído nunca en la magia. Ya conoces a mis tíos y sus creencias. Yo nunca había visto más que una pequeña parte del mundo, una diminuta parte que apenas llegaba a imaginar cuán grande podía llegar a ser. ¡Casi me muero al ver por primera vez a Hagrid! Pero… no dudé de él, era como si algo… como si siempre hubiera sabido que era real. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? En aquél momento pensé que era el niño más afortunado del mundo, y ni siquiera sabía lo que aquella revelación me preparaba. Yo… sencillamente me maravillé. ¡La magia era tan maravillosa…! Pero ahora…- su mirada se ensombreció.- Ahora no sé qué pensar.

Silencio.

El aire, a pesar de encontrarse ya en puertas del verano, seguía siendo frío. Siempre era frío.

- Quizá la magia me ha llevado hacia un destino distinto, único, un destino que muy pocos deben afrontar. Sin embargo…- volvió a mirarla, ahora con una expresión serena y tranquila.- Sin embargo, me ha permitido conocer a gente que he terminado por querer como a una familia. He pasado de ser un huérfano a un nieto, un hijo y un hermano. He hecho a amigos por los que daría la vida. La magia me ha dado a Ron, Draco, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Marla, Dumbledore… y a ti. Si lo miro de esa forma, la magia no está tan mal¿no crees?

Respondiendo a su sonrisa, aunque con unas lágrimas de tristeza brillando en sus ojos, Hermione le miró nuevamente.

- Sólo conoceros… conocerte…- alargando la mano hacia su mejilla por donde resbalaba una huidiza lágrima, la apartó de su cara con suavidad. Le impresionó la fineza de su piel, su tacto… aquél tacto que le puso la piel de gallina.- Con esto ya ha merecido la pena cualquier destino.

Impulsado por su instinto, por una fuerza desconocida, se acercó hacia ella. Podía verla, frágil, temblorosa, asustada. Quería protegerla, alejarla de cualquier mal, darle todo lo que tenía para que fuera feliz. Era tan hermosa…

Manteniendo su mano en su rostro, ahora acariciando a aquella pálida mejilla cuyo tacto removía todo su interior, entrecerró los ojos mientras su proximidad culminaba con el contacto de sus labios. Como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, Harry se sorprendió al sentir como todo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo una sensación de placidez y serenidad a la vez que un deseo ardiente nacía en su interior. Pero, conocedor de su situación, rompió con aquél contacto volviéndose a separar. Le miraba a los ojos en busca de algo, un gesto o algo que le indicara una correspondencia. E iba a apartar su mano cuando la de ella la aprisionó sin dejar que se alejara de su caricia.

- No voy a luchar porqué sea eso lo que se pida de mi, Hermione.- dijo mirándola tranquilizadoramente.- Sino porque es lo que yo quiero. Si con mi lucha consigo un futuro sin guerra, que así sea. No me importa dar mi vida si así consigo protegerte.

- No quiero quedarme sola…

- Herm… Tienes a tu familia que te quiere, a tus amigos… Ron y los demás nunca dejarán que eso ocurra.

- ¡No quiero perderte!- exclamó ahora llorosa. Con gesto irritado, se apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Harry pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa.- ¿Por qué tú? Siempre tú…

- Déjame protegerte…- susurró al tiempo que la estrechaba en sus brazos.- Es todo cuanto deseo.


	36. El arte de la guerra

Ale, aquí va la primera parte del final (me he visto obligada a partirlo en dos capítulos por su extensión tanto física como por acontecimientos). Pero primero, y como siempre, reviews:

**jim:** venga pues, aquí tienes la 36ª entrega del fic. Espero que consigas aguantar hasta el final (no porqué sea bueno, sino por el tiempo que lleva el fic en la red). Nos vemos!

**Paty:** Gracias pues, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. No estaba muy segura del recibimiento por vuestra parte del romanticismo entre Hermione y Harry. Y, aunque a muchos no os guste ésta pareja, espero que tampoco se haya hecho pesado. Para mí ha sido un placer escribir su pequeño rincón íntimo, y aunque temía que saliera demasiado meloso, me enorgullecí del capítulo en toda su extensión. A ver qué te parece la primera parte del final. Hasta pronto!

**razerman:** bueno, pues aquí va la continuación! Gracias por haber saludado y espero que sigas para poder ver el desenlace del fic. Chao!

No sé si la cantidad de reviews es debido a que muchos habéis desistido en seguir el fic o bien a que disteis la respuesta por dada en la última actualización. Sea como sea, espero que no estéis muy mosqueados conmigo por las tardanzas. Pasaré de disculpas puesto que, por más que lo intente, me es imposible subir antes, así que lo voy a pasar por normal.  
En fin… ¡Ya estamos en el final! Al fin, después de meses e incluso años, estoy llegando al fin de la historia (bueno, yo y todos los que la seguís). Y debo decir que no ha sido fácil… En cuanto al capítulo diré que ha sido uno de los más difíciles de escribir. Acostumbro a poner el listón muy alto, y ésta vez mucho más de lo normal, así que difícilmente quedo satisfecha con el resultado. En éste capítulo en concreto, quería hacer algo… _colosal_, pero no sé si el resultado se define como tal. Aún así, me conformo pensando en que esto es sólo la primera parte¿está a la altura? No lo sé muy bien. Llevo tantos días con él que ya no soy capaz de saberlo por mí misma, así que… espero vuestros comentarios con ansia. ¡Opinad, por favor! Tampoco pido tanto¿verdad?  
Espero vuestras críticas y opiniones. ¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – El arte de la guerra**

Había empezado el juego.

Siguiendo el plan, todos se mantenían a la espera en silencio, en una paz superficial que sólo escondía la inminente tormenta que golpearía cielo y tierra en aquella supuesta noche tranquila. Pero todos sabían que aquello duraría poco. Muchos de ellos quizá no verían el mañana, otros quizá se despertarían tres días después aún en medio de una batalla… no había opción. La lucha había dado comienzo y ellos, como responsables de los tiempos en los que les había tocado vivir, debían asumir su puesto y afrontarse a su realidad con aplomo y resignación.

Entre todos ellos, un chico permanecía estático con la varita en una mano, y un arrugado mapa en la otra. No estaba sólo, un grupo de cinco personas le acompañaban, pero aún así se sentía distinto a todos ellos, lejos de allí. Como si aquello no fuera más que otro paso hacia su verdadero lugar. Era algo difícil de explicar… sin embargo, la serenidad que le invadía sorprendía a sus acompañantes quienes, a pesar de encontrarse atentos a su alrededor y con sus propios miedos y tensiones, sentían como sus temblores se veían calmados junto a él, como si pudiera infundirles el aplomo que no tenían.

Volvió a mirar al mapa lleno de líneas e indicaciones de colores cuyo caos imposibilitaba ver la imagen impresa en el papel. Una línea roja cruzaba gran parte del papel y destacaba por encima de las demás delimitando lo que habían designado como el punto límite. Hicieran lo que hicieran, no debían permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que el enemigo cruzara aquella línea. Era su misión, su máxima prioridad. No importaba cuántos cayeran. Más allá de la línea estaba la derrota, el fracaso, todo dependía de que el enemigo se encontrara antes o después de ella. Todos lo sabían bien.

Si su información era cierta, no tardarían mucho en aparecer. En todo caso, y lo que más le preocupaba, era que su nuevo amigo no apareciera antes de lo necesario. Lo que menos deseaban era mostrarse antes de tiempo.

A su lado, una mujer relajaba su respiración hasta hacerse casi imperceptible, más allá, otro comprobaba que mantenía todas sus pertenencias en sus debidos sitios. Había quien mantenía la mirada perdida entre las pequeñas hojas de los matorrales, y quienes hacían lo imposible por mantenerse con fría calma. El chico sabía que aquello debía repetirse a lo largo de las filas escondidas por doquier en pequeños grupos de cinco experimentados magos hasta hacer un total de ocho unidades. Su número, a pesar de ser cuarenta preparados hombres y mujeres, había sido minuciosamente preparado para el enemigo.

El descenso de la temperatura llegado por un asfixiante aire que les ponía los pelos de punta y los nervios en tensión, les alertó de su llegada.

Harry guardó cuidadosamente el mapa entre sus ropas y, agarrando la varita con seguridad, esperó a la señal.

La exclamación ahogada de uno de ellos le hizo fruncir el entrecejo con gravedad.

Decenas, cientos e incluso miles de sombras iban apareciendo en el aire una detrás de otra y cada vez con mayor rapidez. Por unos instantes, mientras aquellas capas negras casi etéreas se multiplicaban, el chico contuvo la respiración al dudar sobre su capacidad. El frío, acentuado ahora por el incremento de aquellos seres sin alma, les desmoralizaba y paralizaba, haciendo que temieran por su misión y, aunque todos tenían la convicción de luchar, su valor se atenuaba frente a la amenaza que se presentaba inclemente ante sus ensombrecidos ojos.

- Atentos.- susurró su cabecilla con las mandíbulas fuertemente cerradas para que no le temblara la voz.

Lejos de su posición, unas centellas rojas brillaron tenuemente en el aire. Era la señal.

Respondiendo a la vez como una única voz, todos levantaron las varitas y, gritando el hechizo, dejaron que la magia se presentara ante ellos con formas etéreas de animales plateados. La luz que crearon, cegadora y deslumbrante, les impactó en sus corazones dándoles de nuevo la fe perdida.

- ¡Adelante!- gritó a su grupo aún cuando no había necesidad de ello.

De entre los matorrales, rodeando todo el parque desde cualquier punto, hombres y mujeres acompañados por aquellas criaturas de luz salieron entre gritos directos hacia los paralizados seres que se amontonaban por doquier.

El tranquilo y relajante Hyde Park se convirtió en un verdadero campo de batalla.

Pero, a pesar del grupo que se lanzaba feroz contra sus enemigos rodeándoles y sin dejar margen para escapar, hubo unos cuantos que siguieron escondidos bajo la protección de las sombras, esperando que llegara su turno de acción. Harry era uno de ellos.

Repartidos alrededor de aquella línea roja que hacía de límite, un grupo de cinco magos aguardaban silenciosos esperando a su propia señal.

Al chico le habría gustado ir junto al equipo, pero aquello debería esperar. A su lado, la mujer permanecía con las piernas cruzadas y la respiración relajada. Eran los únicos que aún aguardaban en aquella zona. Con un poco de suerte, pronto podrían pasar a la acción.

Los magos, entre exclamaciones y gruñidos feroces, se batían en un frenético combate contra aquellas figuras que ahora se exclamaban entre sorprendidas y furiosas. Los deméntores, atrapados en un mar de explosiones y luz, se encontraban desorientados, deambulando de un lado para otro y atacando a cualquier cosa que se moviera frente a ellos sin comprender que se encontraban dentro de una perfecta emboscada. Tal y como se había planeado, la presa era incapaz de contraatacar concienzudamente.

Unas chispas, esta vez verdes, brillaron en el aire.

Dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de la mujer, el chico se alejó escondiéndose entre los arbustos medio arrastrándose por el suelo. Tan pronto como dejó de ver el brillo de los hechizos iluminando el aire, se levantó echando a correr en dirección opuesta, más allá de la franja roja dibujada en el mapa.

Contó los segundos. Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho… siguió corriendo, esta vez mirando atentamente el suelo en busca del lugar que habían acordado. Veinte y siete, veinte y ocho… No muy lejos, una bota desgastada destacaba por un brillo fúnebre que la rodeaba. Al verla, no dudó en lanzarse literalmente al suelo aterrizando a pocos centímetros de ella. Sin perder tiempo, agarró su varita y, como si fuera una simple rama con la que garabatear, extrajo un trozo de papel de dentro de sus pantalones y se dispuso a copiar las runas dibujadas en la tierra.

Treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno…

Tras comprobar que todos los trazos estuvieran bien, quemó el papel y, poniéndose en pie sin prestar atención a la tierra y las hojas pegadas en su ropa, invocó a su patronus. A su llamada, un majestuoso ciervo se materializó en el aire.

Cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve…

Siguiendo su aparición, otros animales se acercaron a ellos de entre los árboles. Harry le fascinó su presencia, tampoco esperaba a tantos, incluso dudaba que se personalizaran… pero, de nuevo, el dragón había tenido razón. Tres a uno a favor del orgulloso animal. El chico sabía que se lo iba a recordar tan pronto como le viera.

Cincuenta y tres, cincuenta y cuatro, cincuenta y cinco…

Acercándose al que capitaneaba la comitiva, se detuvo a unos pasos esperando que fuera ahora el animal quien se acercara a él. Y, como en la última vez que le había visto, el caballo plateado se apegó a él mirándole directamente a los ojos, indicándole que montara sobre su lomo aún cuando aquello no le hacía ninguna ilusión al desalentado muchacho.

Cincuenta y siete…

Como si fuera capaz de comprender sus pensamientos a pesar de su mutismo, el unicornio se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras y, con un potente relincho, marchó en carrera tras el ciervo quien, capitaneando al grupo, se fue al galope hacia el claro donde multitud de deméntores eran retenidos en una dura y desigual lucha. Por suerte, Harry se había agarrado a tiempo al cuello del animal antes de su impetuoso despegue.

Sesenta y dos…

Veloces como el viento, en pocos segundos llegaron a su destino.

Setenta…

Saltando de los lomos del animal, permitió que el patronus siguiera su curso hacia el centro de la batalla seguido por una estampida de cerca de treinta unicornios cuyo camino era el mismo que su guía, arremetiendo contra todo aquél deméntor que se interpusiera en su cabalgata.

Setenta y cinco, setenta y seis…

Sin perder ni un instante, se acercó a la mujer que había dejado escondida entre los matorrales y, volviendo a posar su mano encima de su hombro, le indicó su regreso.

Setenta y ocho, setenta y nueve… ochenta.

Al unísono, en perfecta coordinación, cinco pilares mágicos se levantaron en el aire hasta una altura de casi quince metros. Sus pilares, unas runas escritas en la tierra con magia, permanecían protegidas por sus creadores quienes, en medio de la más absoluta concentración, seguían alimentando aquellos haces de luz que se alzaban hacia el nocturno cielo. Algo lejos de allí, otras runas cubrían la existencia de aquella emboscada mágica con otra invocación. Harry se había asegurado de ello.

Así, uniéndose al combate que se desarrollaba ante él, el chico se lanzó dispuesto a acabar con cuantos pudiera.

Lo que en un inicio había esperado como otro combate como en Azkaban, le demostró ser totalmente distinto. Allí no había un conocimiento de derrota, el saber que hicieran lo que hicieran iban a perder y, por lo tanto, que lo único que podían desear era salir vivos de allí. Aquella batalla era todo lo opuesto. Tenía el convencimiento de que iban ganando, aún cuando su número era mucho menor que el del oponente. Les sobrepasaban en estrategia, en recursos y, sobretodo, en poder. Los unicornios se encargaban de ello.

No había sido fácil dar con ellos, y aún menos conseguir que comprendieran nada de lo que decía, pero allí estaba: otro poderoso aliado. El cómo lo había logrado era todo un misterio para Harry. Aunque, quizá, debía dar las gracias a la coincidencia.

A pesar del peligro que suponía acercarse a Azkaban, puesto su pérdida la había puesto en manos de las Fuerzas Oscuras, el chico, junto a su dragón, se había adentrado en aquél claro donde vio, por última vez, al extraño unicornio. No era algo que le gustara pues dudaba que el animal aún permaneciera cerca, pero la insistencia de Shelyak había terminado por hacerle callar. Y la verdad era que, aunque volver allí no era algo que le apasionara, estaba realmente intrigado por aquella misteriosa criatura. Por suerte y pura casualidad, volvió a dar con él justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Y no fue otro que la invocación de su patronus, necesitada al sentir la proximidad de los deméntores, quien hizo aparecer de nuevo a su salvador. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico y el dragón volaban dirección a la mansión Potter con un nuevo aliado en el bolsillo. ¿Podían los patronus expresar los sentimientos y pensamientos de su invocador? Aunque aún dudaba de aquella posibilidad, su alianza y la reiterada perorata del dragón terminó por convencerle de que así era.

Fuera como fuera se alegraba de que, ya fuera él, sus sentimientos o su patronus, gracias a aquél pacto sin palabras ahora la victoria estuviera en sus manos aportando un poco de luz en aquella guerra tan oscura.

Una perdiz plateada volando alocada hacia otro de aquellos seres pasó rozando su oreja izquierda perdiéndose entre un mar de luces y sombras. Por unos instantes, recriminó al dueño del patronus pensando, al mismo tiempo, que quizá deberían tener un poco más de control para con sus invocaciones a pesar de que éstas no eran tangibles. Aunque… ¿quién era él para decir aquello? Su patronus, alocado y descontrolado, embestía a tantos como podía sin mirar nada a su alrededor. Y, detrás, la misma estampida de caballos desbocados se extendía como una manta blanca barriendo el suelo.

Pensando que aquello presentaba un cuadro un tan cómico, rió al pensar que alguien podría ser pisado, sin querer, por aquellos cuadrúpedos enloquecidos. Esperaba que, al menos, las bajas no se debieran por atropellos y embestidas.

Entreviendo por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre rodeado por un grupo de cinco deméntores quienes, con las huesudas manos como garras metálicas, iban directas hacia él con la intención de despedazarlo, Harry lanzó dos_expelliarmus_ echando a correr a su encuentro. Ambos hechizos, con impecable certeza, alejaron de ellos a dos de los enemigos. No dudó en arrancar al hombre de su lugar mientras se volvía para atacar a otro. En su ayuda, dos hombres más aparecieron a su lado.

- ¡_Impedimenta_!- exclamó uno de ellos.

Y aún cuando el otro pudo hacer lo mismo con el restante, otros tres seres se lanzaron a la carga. El hombre que acababa de salvar, invocando un látigo en llamas donde antes había mantenido su varita, apartó al grupo de un único gesto.

- Gracias.- dijo tras incorporarse.

Los tres, agrupándose de nuevo, se lanzaron en una lucha conjunta. No muy lejos, su otro integrante del grupo mantenía una difícil reyerta con dos deméntores más.

Era cierto, Harry también debía buscar a su equipo.

Abriéndose paso lanzando hechizos por doquier, lanzándose de bruces al suelo en más de una ocasión, y echando a correr al verse perseguido por una decena de ellos, acabó por sentir el pulso en las sienes y su respiración acelerada. Pero al fin, y después de casi perder un ojo con una varita extraviada, consiguió entrever al jefe de su grupo. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años y con unas canas que casi cubrían toda su cabeza, se movía frenético de un lado a otro sin descanso. El respeto que sentía el chico por el hombre era compartido por todos los demás.

Edgar Wolfred, mentor y jefe de Sirius y su padre durante su integración en las Fuerzas Mágicas de Asalto, era ahora un reconocido auror que, a pesar de la edad, seguía sirviendo en la lucha para la justicia y el orden. Harry se había sentido realmente sorprendido al saber que el cabecilla asignado en su grupo no era otro que quien había enseñado todo cuanto sabía a su padre, tal y como le había dicho él mismo al presentársele en las entrevistas estratégicas.

Al ver como un hechizo iba directo hacia él, se lanzó rodando por el suelo y, tras la explosión que tuvo en su espalda, volvió a ponerse en pie. Dio media vuelta y, con la varita lista, apartó de él a un par de deméntores que, aterrizando unos metros a su derecha, fueron disueltos por una manada de unicornios a base de pisadas y mordiscos. Iba a reunirse con él cuando vio el peligro. Un grupo de once enemigos se habían agrupado contra una única mujer. Había vislumbrado a sus compañeros quienes, a pesar de ver su situación, no podían moverse demasiado ocupados con sus propias batallas. Y, a pesar de sus gritos, nadie parecía poder acudir en su ayuda.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces.

Haciendo caso omiso a su propia conciencia, fue directo hacia ella. La mujer, que aparentaba treinta y cinco, viendo su situación no dejó que el pánico le paralizara y, cambiando repentinamente su forma, se convirtió en una preciosa águila de tonos rojizos que, sin perder un instante, se elevó en el aire escapando de su arremetida. El chico, quien a pesar de la sorpresa siguió su carrera hacia los deméntores, aprovechó el cambio de dirección que éstos hacían para derribar a tres de ellos. Sabía que, aún cuando la animaga podía escapar por el aire, los enemigos también poseían la habilidad de vuelo. Y él no podía ayudarla. Frustrado, tuvo que dejar que aquella maga se ocupara de sus enemigos por sí misma mientras él se encargaba de eliminar a cuántos podía en tierra. Sin embargo, y para su alivio, pudo ver, aunque de forma fugaz, como aquellos patronus cuyas alas les impulsaban hacia el cielo secundaban una lucha que se desarrollaba en la altura.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en los demás. Como si de olas se tratara, otro grupo de deméntores se lanzó hacia ellos. El número les aterrorizó.

Veinte, quizá treinta.

En la lejanía podía entrever a aquellos encabritados unicornios arremeter una y otra vez contra los carceleros de Azkaban sin tregua alguna, como si una fuerza superior les hiciera lanzarse sin descanso con todas sus fuerzas. Y debía decir que gracias a sus esfuerzos y los de todos los demás, el número de enemigos parecía ser más equilibrado. Sin embargo, aún eran muchos. Enfrente a todos ellos, su patronus seguía embistiendo a pesar de la distancia con su invocador. En realidad, todos los patronus se alejaban más de lo común de sus dueños. Aunque… ¿acaso no eran una invocación? Un ente corpóreo compuesto por un recuerdo feliz, por magia… Fuera como fuera, lo importante era que su ayuda era incuestionable.

- Está bien… vamos a probar algo nuevo.- se dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Si bien era verdad que lo que se proponía no era algo que hubiera probado antes, esperaba que el conocimiento teórico fuera suficiente para que todo saliera bien. Porque, si fallaba, la energía consumida le provocaría un desgaste innecesario y perjudicial. Aún el riesgo, se sorprendió al pensar que el resultado tampoco era algo por lo que mereciera la pena preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo¿qué podía perder?

Ajeno al ajetreo de su alrededor, se agachó para coger un puñado de tierra del suelo y, manteniéndolo con la mano derecha, se reincorporó con la mirada hacia sus objetivos cada vez más cercanos y de mayor número. No le importó los gritos apremiantes de su superior, ni tampoco los quejidos desesperados de sus compañeros. Lo único que merecía de su inmediata atención era aquel matojo de piedras, tierra, raíces y hierbas que encarcelaba con fuerza.

- ¡Potter…!- exclamó Wolfred alarmado echando a correr hacia él pues el chico permanecía inmóvil a pesar de la masa de enemigos que se lanzaban en avalancha hacia ellos.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarle para alejarlo de allí, el muchacho lanzó en el aire la tierra que aprisionaba con un movimiento horizontal. El viejo auror se quedó paralizado al ver como un grupo de afiladas estacas de roca y hierbas permanecían estáticas frente al joven Potter quien sonreía complacido. Frente a él, los deméntores seguían en la arremetida pero, esta vez, no pronunció ni una palabra.

Manteniendo el brazo perpendicular al suelo y con los dedos extendidos hacia delante, Harry podía sentir como aquellas lanzas se movían bajo sus yemas como si siguieran el compás de sus movimientos al igual que una marioneta en las manos de su titiritero.

Le habría gustado experimentar con aquellas extensiones de sus dedos, pero la urgencia de la situación se antepuso a su curiosidad. Así, con un casi imperceptible movimiento, las afiladas rocas empezaron a moverse en el aire amenazantes hacia los enemigos más cercanos. Como si no fueran más que lo que aparentaban, capas vacías movidas por un viento helado lleno de maldad, las estacas fueron clavándose en aquellos cuerpos y traspasándoles con implacable limpieza. Uno tras otro iban cayendo tras su cruce con las lanzas de tierra.

- Buen truco.- dijo su capitán a su lado con lo que, tras un golpecito complacido en su hombro y una sonrisa orgullosa, se alejó directo hacia la batalla, convencido de que el chico era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Y lo mismo pensaron aquellos que, tras el bramido del capitán, habían desviado momentáneamente su atención hacia ellos.

El joven Potter había demostrado ser un valiente y poderoso mago. Ninguno de ellos siguió dudando sobre ello, de alguna forma, acababa de conseguir un respeto lejos de la fama que hasta entonces le había acompañado. Pero Harry pensó que, si aquellos que lo habían visto supieran cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de aquella magia, seguramente habrían desconfiado de él, o, incluso, quizá le hubieran arrestado allí mismo.

Fascinado por la efectividad de aquella prueba, Harry siguió moviéndose concentrado en la lucha a su alrededor. Si bien la creación de aquél "truco" había sido arriesgada por su inexperiencia, ahora le resultaba una potente y agradecida arma bajo su manga con la que, mediante un uso mínimo de magia, conseguía un increíble resultado de ataque. Si tenía la oportunidad, se lo mostraría a Aberforth puesto que había sido él, y no otro, quien le había presentado aquél curioso uso de la magia negra. Aunque dudaba que aquello fuera posible.

Tensando y flexionando los hilos invisibles que ataban las estacas a sus dedos y que les daban la capacidad de volar, el chico consiguió derribar a más de quince enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No le fue difícil terminar con todos los demás.

No muy lejos de él, un par de magos se dejaron caer exhaustos en el suelo mientras sus atacantes, viendo como al fin empezaban a haber las primeras presas a su alcance, no dudaban en lanzarse directos hacia ellos. Nadie podía hacer nada, demasiado ocupados en sus propias fuerzas y flaquezas. Ni tampoco fueron los únicos. Cayendo por doquier, la resistencia empezaba a agotarse. Lo mismo sucedía con sus patronus, cada vez menores.

Pero nadie parecía preocuparse. En vez de eso, la lucha seguía activa mientras, medio a escondidas, algún miembro del grupo conseguía escaparse de su batalla para acercarse a los compañeros caídos y, extrayendo unas botellitas con un líquido transparente, las acercaban en sus bocas medio entreabiertas dejando que unas gotas resbalaran por sus bocas. A Harry, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era el número interminable de enemigos. ¡Nunca hubiera esperado que fueran tantos¿Acaso estaban allí todos los deméntores del país? La respuesta podía bien ser afirmativa.

Rompiendo con el ritmo que había conseguido y al que empezaba a acostumbrarse, Harry sintió como algo en su bolsillo se removía inquieto, vibrando, temblando junto a su pierna con tanta insistencia, que de no tratarse de un aviso que ya conocía, hubiera dicho que algo se estaba irritando por su falta de atención. Sin embargo, poder atender a aquella nueva urgencia no le fue posible hasta que, mascullando maldiciones y alguna que otra obscenidad, pudo encontrar un breve momento de mínima tranquilidad entre toda aquella lucha. Así, agarrando aquella moneda dorada con una mano mientras seguía manteniendo la otra ocupada con sus afilados títeres de piedra, desvió su atención hacia el pequeño metal que continuaba agitándose ahora en su palma. En el centro, una única palabra permanecía grabada en su superficie con brillos intermitentes: "Hogwarts".

- Joder…- masculló irritado volviéndola a guardar.

Acercándose a su capitán con pasos enojados, intentó explicarle su urgencia pero, viendo que el ruido y los constantes ataques le impedían hacerse oír, movió la cabeza con negación. Era imposible que tan siquiera pudiera terminar de decirle lo que tan poco tiempo tenía por anunciar. Así, decidiendo que al menos se daría unos breves instantes de calma, se propuso realizar un bonito espectáculo que sabía que muy pocos olvidarían.

Extendiendo los dedos con resolución, aquellas afiladas lanzas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo llevándose a cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su paso. Hasta que, a poco más de cuatro metros de él, estallaron en un festival multicolor que, de no ser por las incandescentes chispas que volaron directas hacia aquellos seres de capas negras y que enseguida se prendieron en ellas convirtiéndolos en fantasmas de llamas, habría podido ser una verdadera fiesta pirotécnica.

- Debo irme. ¿Cree que necesitarán refuerzos?- preguntó con una sonrisa alegre. Realmente no esperaba que su idea funcionara con tanta brillantez, y la verdad era que utilizar aquél truco de magia negra añadiendo su opuesta para que estallara con una explosión había resultado ser todo un juego de luces y colores que, no sólo había sido bonito, sino también poderoso. Y lo mejor era que no sentía desgaste alguno.

- Su número se ha reducido en gran medida, apenas debe quedar la mitad de ellos. Y nosotros aún podemos con otros cientos.- le dijo con convicción. Y la verdad era que si Harry se había prestado a ello era, simplemente, por pura formalidad puesto que con sólo observar la lucha que aún se desarrollaba podía saber que la victoria ya estaba ganada.

Un par de aquellas antorchas voladoras caían erráticamente hacia ellos cuando Harry, tras un golpe animoso de su cabecilla, se internó hacia los matorrales alejándose de toda la lucha. Frente a él, un hombre seguía con los ojos cerrados en una postura rígida y claramente incómoda. El chico, a pesar de que hubiera preferido no hacer aquello, no tuvo otro remedio que posar una de sus manos encima su hombro y, acercando sus labios en la oreja, susurrar su necesidad de salir de allí.

El hombre, entreabriendo los ojos, miró al chico sin relajar su postura de concentración.

- Sólo tendrás cinco segundos.

Harry, asintiendo, se preparó para correr.

Tan pronto como el mago cubrió las runas relucientes inscritas en la tierra con su mano, el pilar mágico que se dibujaba en su espalda se difuminó rompiendo parte de aquella barrera. Sin esperar ninguna otra señal, el chico se precipitó hacia el bosque alejándose cada vez más de los ruidos de la guerra.

No vio como la barrera volvía a dibujarse entera como un muro infranqueable en medio de la noche, no vio como su patronus se difuminaba en el aire tras desaparecer su invocador, no vio lo que más adelante parecería una derrota de los magos frente a las fuerzas conjuntas de unos airados deméntores, ni tampoco pudo ver como aquellos aliados arremetían contra la creciente oscuridad dando nuevos ánimos a los humanos quienes, en una lucha por su supervivencia, se lanzaban feroces contra aquellos seres. No vería a magos extendidos al suelo, sin alma, sin corazón, magos cuya fuerza había desaparecido dejando sólo a un cuerpo de carne y hueso incapaz de sentir ni vivir. Ni tampoco a decenas de ellos deambular por aquél parque sin ánimos ni esperanzas, incapaces de sentir ninguna luz al final de aquella guerra. No, Harry no vería todo aquello, una lucha que, a pesar de otorgar la victoria a los humanos y unicornios, cobraría sus víctimas con implacable certeza.

Lejos de todo aquello, Harry seguía corriendo con un único pensamiento en su mente: Hogwarts.

Volviendo a coger aquella moneda de su bolsillo, la examinó con más cura. Bajo el nombre de la escuela, habían grabadas unas coordenadas que, tras memorizarlas concienzudamente, las antepuso a todos sus pensamientos y, centrándose en ellas, se imaginó encontrándose justo donde indicaba. Un viento que antes no estaba le removió el pelo juguetonamente.

- ¡Harry…!- exclamó alguien no muy lejos de él.

El chico, observando a su alrededor, vio como un par de figuras aparecían de entre los árboles. Por su proximidad y al ver la forma de una cabaña familiar en la distancia, imaginó que se encontraba al límite con el Bosque Prohibido. Y, surgiendo de entre sus sombras, un hombre y una chica se aproximaron a él con urgencia.

No esperó a que llegaran junto a él para observar más allá del camino que llevaba hasta allí. A la distancia, un bombardeo de luces iluminaba la noche perfilando la silueta del castillo en la lejanía. Nervioso, se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de pensar mientras observaba aquél inquietante espectáculo. _"Qué estúpido… ¿Cómo no había caído en esto, cómo no lo habíamos previsto? Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Maldita sea."_ pensó con rabia. Se obligó a alejar la mirada de la distancia para centrarse en su próximo movimiento.

Dejándose iluminar por la luz de la media luna que reinaba en el cielo y las sombras de las explosiones que se encendían y apagaban esporádicamente, Alice Seaggle, aquella chica que antaño le había acompañado en Magia Antigua y que más adelante le siguió en el ataque a Hogsmeade, le miró con una sonrisa amistosa. A su lado, Remus Lupin le miraba entre contento y cansado. Y la verdad es que no hacía muy buena cara.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo algo distraído. Aún sentía la adrenalina del combate que hacía pocos segundos había dejado atrás, por lo que todo su cuerpo se sentía ardiente y flexible, atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento a su alrededor.- ¿Quién nos está atacando?

- Mayoritariamente vampiros, aunque también un buen grupo de gigantes. De momento Hogwarts está resistiendo a los ataques, aunque tampoco sabemos hasta cuando.- respondió el ex profesor con serenidad a pesar de la situación.

- ¿Está la barrera aún activa?

- Eso dice Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuál es la situación?- preguntó a Lupin mientras echaban a andar. Alice, sin mediar palabra y con la varita en mano, permaneció dos pasos por detrás prestando atención a su contorno pero sin dejar de lado la conversación que mantenían los dos magos.

- No muy buena.- repuso el hombre con un suspiro agotado.- Aunque no han conseguido traspasar las fronteras del castillo, su asedio empieza a hacer temblar los muros. Dumbledore cree que la barrera no resistirá mucho más, así que ha enviado a Hagrid a por los refuerzos.

- ¿Y los clanes, han llegado ya?

- No.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Hasta ahora estamos solos. Sólo disponemos de media Orden para resistir medianamente el ataque junto con diez aurores del Ministerio. Tonks y Kingsley han ido al bosque para ir en busca de los centauros, Firenze ha ido con ellos.- añadió al ver la cara temerosa del chico al pensar que los dos hubieran podido internarse en aquél oscuro lugar para reclamar el pacto con los orgullosos centauros. Aún se sorprendía al pensar que aquellos tozudos e indiferentes seres habían terminado por aceptar una alianza para la guerra. Aunque, como en otros acuerdos, la imagen del dragón había servido para algo más que hacer sombra por encima de sus cabezas.

- No te preocupes.- dijo el chico con una confiada sonrisa.- Todo saldrá bien.

Más que por sus palabras, el hombre se quedó petrificado al ver que era aquél joven muchacho y no él, un mago cuya vida había vivido situaciones peores que las que afrontaba en aquél momento, quien estaba dando ánimos incluso ante un tiempo que el ánimo parecía fuera de contexto. Al ver aquella sonrisa, segura y plenamente consciente de lo que intentaba expresar, a Remus le pareció ver a su antiguo y difunto amigo, un amigo que, recordó, le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras a pesar de saber que era su vida, y no la del licántropo, la que estaba en verdadero peligro. Aquella misma expresión, aquellos mismos rasgos… Por un momento, Remus Lupin se detuvo en su avance observando inmóvil como aquél muchacho seguía su camino sin detenerse a pesar de la terrible batalla que se presentaba al final de aquél sendero. Una batalla cruel y mortífera, una lucha que, sin embargo, por unos instantes le pareció irrelevante y sin sentido. Al fin y al cabo, todo iba a salir bien.

No tuvieron que seguir andando durante mucho más cuando la imperiosa imagen del castillo apareció resplandeciente frente a ellos. Sin embargo, no era la única figura que quedaba iluminada por aquellas explosiones y relámpagos mágicos. Rodeando su estructura en círculo, un matojo de criaturas se congregaban alrededor lanzando hechizos, golpes y furiosos gruñidos. Harry pudo sentir cómo aquella amiga mágica, ahora visible de nuevo al sentir los impactos mágicos sobre ella, se estremecía ante los ataques debilitándose más y más con cada nueva agresión. Tuvo que reprimir su cólera para evitar salir de su protegida posición con bramidos y hechizos.

- ¿Hay algún punto por dónde podamos entrar sin tener que enfrentarnos a todos esos monstruos?- dijo conteniendo su voz.

- Ya no.- secundó, por primera vez, la chica.- Hemos escapado antes de que estuviera completamente rodeado.

- ¿Habéis establecido algún lugar de encuentro¿Alguna coordenada?

- Debemos reunirnos con los licántropos cerca de la entrada de la escuela, en el camino a Hogsmeade. Atacaremos a la señal.

- Vamos.- dijo Remus tras observar la dirección que indicaba la varita.

_"Aguanta."_ dijo Harry para sí deseando que aquellos pensamientos lograran ser escuchados. No muy lejos, aquella cúpula dorada intensificó su luz y, aunque nadie contempló aquel cambio, siguió aguantando protegiendo la vieja estructura de piedra que se levantaba en su interior.

Con paso apresurado, el trío volvió a introducirse en el anonimato de la noche moviéndose cautelosos por las sombras. El ahora campo abierto cuyo panorama los dejaba indefensos ante la mirada, les llevaría hasta las puertas de hierro de Hogwarts donde los dos guardianes de piedra seguían vigilando impasibles. La verdad era que no resultó fácil moverse sigilosamente por entre aquel cuidado césped a la vez que intentaban permanecer el menor tiempo posible en aquél desprotegido terreno.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar al llegar al punto de encuentro, pero estaba convencido de que aquello no era lo imaginado. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos aliados, aquellos licántropos que le habían jurado amistad y por los que habría dado la vida? Un helado aire hibernal le azotó con violencia a pesar de estar en inicios de junio. Aunque quizá aquella sensación de frío era sólo su imaginación…

- Esperaremos allí.- indicó el hombre con indiferencia. Él, al igual que los demás, había perdido la esperanza con aquél aliado. ¿Acaso se podía confiar con la palabra de un licántropo? Aunque, con una mueca amarga, se dijo que no era, quizá, el más indicado para preguntarse aquello.

Escondiendo sus presencias de la noche, los tres se echaron al suelo detrás de un matojo de arbustos cuyas ramas apenas les proporcionaba una perforada capa de protección. La muchacha, siguiendo las indicaciones que había recibido con anterioridad, extrajo una botellita de cristal escondida bajo sus ropas y, tomando cuatro gotas de aquél líquido, se lo entregó a los demás quienes no tardaron en imitarla.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de ellos dijo nada, demasiado sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Para Harry sin embargo, no fue más que unos segundos de paz en los que tanto su cerebro como todos sus músculos y extremidades encontraron un merecido reposo antes de seguir con las prisas y tensión. Se obligó a no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en medio de Londres, en los hombres, mujeres y unicornios cuya lucha aún debía de permanecer activa, viendo como sus vidas pendían de un hilo, ávidos de protegerse del peligro y, a la vez, demasiado concienciados de la guerra en la que luchaban en busca de la victoria que les llevaría a la paz. Tampoco quiso imaginar en el asedio que estaba sufriendo Hogwarts unos metros más allá, en la ayuda que estaba por llegar o en la batalla que iba a producirse, una vez más, junto a él. Era consciente de que, aún cuando todo aquello estaba sucediendo más allá de sus deseos, tampoco podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Era el destino. Y no sólo el suyo, sino también el de muchos más. El destino de hombres y mujeres, de unicornios, de centauros, elfos domésticos, dragones, incluso de deméntores, trolls y gigantes. Era el destino de la vida y de la muerte, de la Onda y su flujo. Era, también, _su_ destino.

Llevaban ya cerca de dieciocho minutos a la espera cuando, justo en el momento en que Remus empezaba a pensar que debían abandonar la espera para ir junto a los demás, una lluvia de diminutas chispas de luz se manifestó frente a las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- No, espera.- susurró el chico agarrando a Alice quien se preparaba para invocar un hechizo.- Parece que ya han llegado. Remus, da la señal.- indicó al hombre que permanecía mudo a su lado. Asintiendo aún incrédulo, extrajo una roca en apariencia ordinaria y, extrayendo uno de aquellos hilos plateados de su mente, similar a lo que ocurría con los pensaderos, lo introdujo en su interior. Tras ello, le dio un par de golpecitos con su varita y desapareció con un silencioso ¡plop!

Incorporándose, Harry se adelantó a los demás mientras frente a él aquellas lucecitas daban paso a cuerpos con brazos, piernas y cabezas bien moldeadas que dirigían una analizadora mirada a su alrededor. Frente a todos ellos, cinco figuras se materializaron en el aire encabezando la comitiva nocturna.

- Me alegra ver que habéis acudido a la llamada.- dijo el chico con una reverencia a los tres Padres que se acercaron a él.

- Por supuesto¿acaso no somos aliados?- respondió Jorad con orgullo.

- Nos alegra veros de nuevo.- secundó Kiera con calma.- Tal y como dicta la llamada, todo el Clan de la Luna se ha congregado para ser partícipe en la lucha. Llevadnos frente al enemigo y lucharemos a vuestro lado, amigo mío.- dijo ahora sonriente.

Respondiendo a su amistad, Harry les devolvió la sonrisa con serenidad. Apareciendo junto a ellos, Irid y Charlie se acercaron al grupo. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar salutaciones cuando, captando su atención, Remus les alertó de la señal.

Haciendo honor a su raza, los tres Clanes se alinearon componiendo un batallón de una treintena de licántropos todos ellos equipados con espadas y flechas plateadas colgando de su espalda. Y capitaneándolos, dos cabecillas de cada familia, Irid entre ellos, les gritaron iniciando un paso firme y solemne hacia la batalla. Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que, tal y como le había asegurado Kiera hacía unos meses, habían conseguido restaurar parte de sus diezmadas tropas. Aunque eran pocos, su cólera y determinación les convertían en un aterrador enemigo capaz de arrasar campos enteros con sólo su paso.

Su marcha fue silenciosa y de pocas palabras. Y, aunque cada cuál mantenía sus pensamientos controlados en una fría calma, el chico sintió cómo Remus se mantenía sombrío e extrañamente apartado, como si aquellas reflexiones le llevaran lejos de allí, en un camino al que no podía llegar. No entendía muy bien el porqué, pero la expresión de su rostro le alarmó, como si aquello augurara un fatídico destino. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerlo allí mismo para obligarle a irse, a esconderse, adónde fuera con tal de hacerle desaparecer de aquél lugar, un lugar que, cuándo más le miraba, más se parecía a su tumba. Aunque… ¿no se veían todos iguales? Sus facciones, pálidas y contraídas, algunas repletas de una furia y odio tal que el chico se preguntaba hasta dónde sería capaz de arrasar aquél fuego interno.

Sin embargo, y justo cuando se proponía a acercarse a su ex profesor a quien tanto quería, pudieron entrever la asediada figura del castillo. Cualquier cuchicheo que pudiera haber sobrevivido a la marcha quedó rápidamente silenciado al ver a los cientos de seres en una incansable arremetida contra el mágico muro protector que rodeaba la construcción. A su lado, Jorad expulsó el aire contenido en sus pulmones con esfuerzo y, esbozando una mueca entre amarga y sarcástica, gruñó para sus adentros. Había reconocido a sus enemigos, los mismos que hacía unos meses habían atacado a su familia, los mismos que les habían dado motivos para entrar en aquella guerra que, ahora sabía, iba a pasar a la historia. Y no sólo él se dio cuenta de ello, sino todos aquellos que permanecían a la espera en sus filas, removiéndose furiosos en sus puestos, empeñándose en mantener la compostura fría y calmada necesaria para pasar a la acción impecablemente.

Un hechizo, seguido por decenas de voces haciendo eco por entre la noche acallando a los gritos airosos de los agresores, salió disparado desde las sombras derribando a una de aquellas formas grotescas con el contacto. Sólo aquellos que rodeaban al desdichado dejaron su atención de aquella barrera inquebrantable para mirarse asombrados entre ellos, la mayoría demasiado estúpidos para comprender el significado de aquella fea quemadura en la espalda de su camarada.

Siguiendo las rápidas y concisas órdenes de sus superiores, las filas de hombres y mujeres aparentemente normales se transformaron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un fiero y peligroso grupo de lobos cuyas fauces se cerraban amenazadoramente. En cabeza, aquellos dirigentes que habían permanecido rectos a la espera, dejaron que su transformación genética les hiciera sostenerse sobre las cuatro patas y, con un poderoso bramido, se lanzaron salvajes hacia la lucha con un único humano de pelo rojizo y ojos azules entre ellos. Los enemigos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar cuando aquella estampida de feroces licántropos se lanzaron implacables a sus cuellos, desgarrándoles la carne en una ira incontrolable, rompiendo extremidades y derribando cuerpos con cada nueva mordedura en medio de gorgoteos moribundos y ahogados de sus víctimas. No muy lejos, otro grupo de seres cabalgaban entre gritos de odio hacia la lucha, disparando flechas contra sus contrincantes, levantando sus poderosas patas en el aire y abatiendo a más de uno con sus potentes golpes.

Pero no fue hasta que el enemigo se sobrepuso a la sorpresa inicial respondiendo al feroz ataque con sus propias fuerzas cuando, lanzándose en una segunda onda de asalto, las demás fuerzas que hasta entonces habían permanecido a la espera escondidas en las sombras atacaron por la ahora descubierta retaguardia cerrando al enemigo entre dos letales fauces desgarradoras.

Alice, sin embargo, detuvo a Harry oculto del ataque. El chico, sorprendido ante aquella interrupción, se quedó mirando, estupefacto, cómo aquellos lobos se lanzaban de bruces a la batalla. Incluso Kiera, quien le había sonreído antes de convertirse en un precioso animal cuyo pelaje asemejaba a la misma luna, se internó entre sus iguales matando sin vacilar, implacable y letal.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó mirándola con furia.

- No puedes unirte a ésta lucha.- dijo sin más. Pero, al ver que su intento de alejarlo de allí era inútil, le lanzó una mirada de controlada impaciencia. Harry sabía que la chica, haciendo honor a su casa Slytherin, nunca mostraría sus emociones con facilidad, sin embargo también conocía a otro integrante de aquella casa y, por consiguiente, también era consciente de sus límites. Con un bufido irritado le soltó del brazo e, indicándole la lucha, añadió:- ¿Quieres ir?

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- Te creía más listo.- gruñó cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia.- ¿No confías en ellos? Pensaba que eran tus aliados.

- Y lo son.

- Pues no lo parece.

Apartó la mirada de ella para observar de nuevo la guerra que tenía lugar frente a ellos. Incluso pudo ver a Lupin batiéndose con uno de aquellos indestructibles gigantes junto a otros dos centauros y un lobo. Y, aunque la lucha parecía desigual, ninguno de ellos dejaba de atacar, como si la victoria fuera posible a pesar de su lejanía.

- ¿Vas a ayudarles?

- También es mi lucha.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de allí.

- No, no lo es. ¿Para qué crees que han aceptado tu amistad¿De veras crees que esperan que les rescates¿No has sido tú quien les ha pedido su ayuda? Ésta es _su_ lucha, no la tuya.- creyendo que ya había hablado demasiado, se descruzó de brazos y, dando media vuelta, se detuvo para mirarlo.- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Ha sido Dumbledore quien te ha dicho esto?

- En parte.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Con media sonrisa, le siguió alejándose de aquella batalla. De nuevo, volvió a dar la espalda a la lucha. Una lucha que, tal y como le había dicho aquella chica, no era la suya. Pero… ¡cuánto le habría gustado ayudar! La verdad era que le preocupaban, le angustiaba su suerte, sus vidas… _"¿No has sido tú quien les ha pedido su ayuda?"_ Aquellas palabras, tan sabias y certeras, le obligaban a apartar la mirada y seguir adelante. Ella tenía razón. De nuevo, aquella era _su_ lucha.

- Dumbledore no está en Hogwarts¿verdad?- preguntó con suavidad.

Alice, con una sonrisa, volvió su mirada a él negando con la cabeza. Su cabellera, negra como la noche, se removió a su alrededor contrastando con su pálida y suave piel.

- Todos escaparon antes del ataque.

- Y es adónde me llevas…- afirmó acelerando el paso junto a ella.

- El profesor Dumbledore dijo que… ¿cuál fue la palabra?- murmuró pensativa.- ¡Ah, sí! "El arte de la guerra requiere experiencia, astucia, inteligencia y unos deliciosos caramelos de limón".


	37. Principio y Fin I ¡Contraataque!

Buenas, gente! Como siempre, reviews:

**jim:** ¿También eres de los de H/Hr? Bueno, me alegra ver que no estoy tan sola… y que conste que no me opongo a los gustos de los demás aunque¿a quién no le gusta que compartan un poco de sus gustos? Como viste en el anterior fic y en su actual continuación, el romance no ha sido justamente el fuerte de la historia aunque, claro, tampoco es algo que se deba eliminar¿no te parece? En fin, no voy a explayarme que es tarde. Nos vemos en el prox. capítulo!

**Pedro I:** Hola Pedro. Tranquilo, al menos has dado señales de vida, cosa que muchos no hacen, así que me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo! Espero que me comentes qué tal te parece el cap. Hasta otra!

**razerman:** Jajajajajaja, para mí lo de los caramelos era "típicamente" Dumbledore ;) Y en cuanto lo de cortar la trama, deberás perdonarme, pero he vuelto a hacerlo (como puedes ver con el título del capítulo). No es que lo haga por amargar la vida a los lectores alargando la espera, sino que cuando para mí debe existir un "punto y aparte" en una secuencia, me es imposible seguir escribiendo con igual desenvoltura. Es por eso que algunos me han salido extremadamente largos y otros más cortos. Cuanta más acción, más corto me queda. Y el motivo recae, principalmente, en que todo sucede en una misma _etapa_ o secuencia, como yo lo llamo. Siento si eso está fastidiando a más de uno… Pero bueno, espero que no te enfades mucho por el nuevo corte de capítulo. Bye!

**whitest angel:** Bienvenida pues¿Sólo 6 horas? Caray, o eres muy rápida o yo escribo poco (eso último es de dudar por la cantidad de páginas escritas hasta el momento…) Pero me alegra que haya otra nueva lectora del fic. Espero que no se haya hecho muy larga la espera… Venga, nos vemos!

**Paty:** Jajajajajaja, exagerada… yo sí tuve la imagen de los deméntores en la cabeza y debo decir que el panorama no era para nada alentador. En cuando a Remus… bueno, dejémoslo así. Mi idea era que se enfrentara a sus propios temores, al odio que pueda sentir contra los licántropos y su necesidad de afrontar la realidad de la guerra. No sé si al final conseguí un leve destello de ésta idea, pero al menos he intentado que se vislumbrara en alguno de sus pasos. Aunque… tampoco puedo decir que me haya centrado mucho en su personaje¿verdad? Bueno, a ver qué pasa! Nos vemos chica, cuídate!

Sí, he vuelto a hacerlo de nuevo. Y sí, sé que dije que ya sólo quedaban dos capítulos más para terminar pero… Lo siento, de nuevo he tenido que cortarlo. Como comentaba a razerman, el hecho de que corte o no el capítulo recae en la necesidad de dividir las escenas. Si una secuencia dura 7 páginas, pues son 7 páginas, y si aguanta hasta 12, pues lo dejaré en 12. La verdad es que tenía iniciada la continuación, pero me ha parecido mejor cortar aquí y dejar el auténtico desenlace en dos partes con el ya publicado preludio de dos capítulos (el 35 y 36). Intentaré terminar el siguiente para este fin de semana, o al menos ésa era la idea, pero la cosa se me está complicando un poco y puede que me lleve a algún tiempo de más (espero que para nada sea un mes). Desearía poder dar por acabado el fic antes de fin de año!! Os quiero chicos, pero 3 años son 3 años… Sólo 2 capítulos más y terminamos!!!!!!! (y eso sí es cierto, ya no hay más de dos)  
Así que lo dicho. A ver si puedo colgar la continuación pronto y terminar el 2007 con buen sabor de boca. Pero de momento… a leer!!!!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – Principio y Fin I. ¡Contraataque!**

Tras correr cerca de diez minutos sin descanso, enredándose en largos recodos y escondiendo sus sombras entre la oscuridad que las nocturnas nubes ofrecían, al fin pudieron entrever aquél pequeño y apartado pueblo mágico. A Harry, sin embargo, le impactó el estado de las casas, algunas de ellas aún derruidas o completamente destruidas. Aunque¿qué había esperado¿Aquél pueblo que antaño había rebosado de risas y diversión? Un pueblo cuyas calles se llenaban con alegres y sonrientes estudiantes en las salidas autorizadas de la escuela. Pero, recordó, la batalla que había golpeado sus cimientos le había anticipado un aspecto negro y envejecido, lejos de aquella imagen festiva y de ensueño.

Mordiéndose la lengua disciplinadamente, siguió a su guía sin detener el paso.

Hogsmeade permanecía en un extraño silencio y quietud. Sus pasos resultaban ruidosos, incluso su pulso era como el retumbar del tambor ante una batalla. De haber podido, el chico los hubiera silenciado a todos. Agradecido, pronto llegaron a su destino.

_"Caramelos de limón…"_ se dijo con una sonrisa, comprendiendo el significado escondido en aquellas palabras.

- Toma.- dijo la chica entregándole un pedazo de papel.

Abriéndolo, pudo leer la dirección inscrita con una letra pulcra y embellecida. _"Honey Dukes. Calle Tres Vientos número 51"_.

Frente a su mirada, el edificio que otras veces había visitado y cuya fachada destacaba por los caramelos colgados por doquier, se abrió paso entre sus dos vecinos apareciendo ante ellos. Sin embargo, ésta vez no le sorprendió aquella aparición, una aparición causada por el hechizo Fidelus cuyo protector imaginó debía ser el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Admitiendo su astucia y tras quemar el papel, ambos se internaron en el edificio dejando a su espalda aquel ambiente extrañamente tenso y silencioso, como si las sombras tuvieran ojos y orejas.

- ¡Ah, al fin!- dijo alguien apareciendo entre las estanterías de caramelos.- Vamos, os estábamos esperando. A la despensa, aprisa.

Alejándose de aquella figura medio escondida entre las sombras que les había dado la bienvenida, se dirigieron a una pequeña puerta escondida en la trastienda que llevaba hacia unas estrechas escaleras. A bajo, un pequeño círculo de luz iluminaba la pequeña estancia llena de cajas de caramelos aún por abrir. Entre ellas y rodeada de unas improvisadas velas flotantes, una vieja y redonda mesa de madera sostenía decenas de papeles esparcidos por doquier. A su alrededor, un grupo de personas cuchicheaba incansablemente mientras otras aguardaban silenciosas en los límites de la débil luz. Al verles, uno de ellos se movió sigilosamente junto a alguien cuya mirada daba la espalda a los recién llegados. Pero no tardó en volverse a ellos al recibir el aviso.

- Venid.- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos acataron la petición. Alice, separándose del chico por primera vez, decidió permanecer a la espera junto a los demás, sentándose en una de aquellas cajas mientras expulsaba el aire con lentitud sintiendo que, aunque fuera por unos instantes, al menos podría descansar sus nervios. Harry, sin embargo, se acercó junto al cabecilla de aquella reunión, un hombre cuyos cabellos y barba blanca relucían de tal forma que casi parecían ser de pura plata.

- Observa.- dijo indicándole un mapa que permanecía por encima de todos los demás.

Un conjunto de líneas, círculos y cruces rojos y verdes, habían sido pintados encima el papel y, sobre todos ellos, algunos nombres y números indicaban por doquier lo que debían ser ejércitos. Resultaba impactante ver como aquellas guerras que estaban teniendo lugar por todo el país se dibujaban sobre aquél mapa con tan fría tranquilidad. En realidad, no eran más que trazos sobre un arrugado papel…

Apartado a un lado, un tarro de cristal con caramelos de limón había sido vaciado hasta casi la mitad.

De reojo, pudo entrever a varios magos, la mayoría desconocidos, hablando en susurros entre ellos. Gesticulando, afirmando o negando de vez en cuando, e incluso suspirando con cansancio. En algunos de ellos vislumbró algunas vendas e incluso leves rasguños al descubierto. Sus caras, a pesar de permanecer en la penumbra, se mostraban ensombrecidas, cansadas y fatigadas, incluso sus movimientos los delataba. Volvió a mirar al mapa. Pero aquellas líneas seguían dibujando sobre el papel, indiferentes a lo que representaban, a la gente que escondían tras sus formas.

Exhausto, cerró los ojos expulsando el aire lentamente en un intento por buscar algo de serenidad en aquella situación. Y a pesar de intentar disimular su cansancio, sus gestos no pasaron inadvertidos para aquél hombre quien, con una comprensiva sonrisa, le puso su mano sobre el hombro.

- Discúlpame, Harry. A veces la vejez no me deja ver más allá de mi nariz. Descansa un poco.

Sorprendiendo a aquellos quienes conocían al chico y sabían que difícilmente accedería a ello, Harry, respondiendo un débil "Gracias", se dejó caer en una de aquellas cajas casi sin aliento. Para su satisfacción, las susurrantes conversaciones y la atención de aquellos presentes volvieron a la normalidad, haciendo que pudiera relajarse y cerrarse en sus propias reflexiones.

Se sentía agotado.

Agotado no sólo físicamente, sino más bien psicológicamente. Todos sus pensamientos se dispersaban y agrupaban a la vez, haciendo que le fuera imposible repasar todo cuanto había pasado y debía pasar. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de especular sobre los movimientos dibujados en aquellos mapas, en lo que había vivido o en lo que había imaginado que podía acontecer. Su mente estaba demasiado fatigada.

Dejando caer la cabeza sobre ambas manos y cubriéndose así los ojos de la luz, Harry dejó que sus pensamientos se alejaran lo suficiente como para que no intervinieran en sus intentos por tranquilizarse.

Sabía que no había tiempo para aquello. Mientras él permanecía inmóvil, otros luchaban por sus vidas, en una cruel batalla a muerte contra un enemigo sin piedad. Pero aún así, seguía sin poder encontrar la fuerza necesaria para recomponerse. Era como si, de pronto, toda la energía hubiera escapado de su control, dispersándose al igual que sus reflexiones se alejaban de él, haciendo que sólo la consciencia de cuánto acontecía permaneciera clavada en su corazón, encogiéndole y doliéndole. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera sus intentos para serenarse estaban teniendo ningún efecto.

_"Si al menos supiera cuál será la siguiente jugada…"_ pensó intranquilo.

Que la guerra hubiera empezado en una balanza por ambas partes no había sido por casualidad. Harry sabía que aquella última conversación con el Lord había llevado al mundo mágico a la acción de la batalla. Una conversación, un pacto mutuo que dio inicio al combate, un encuentro mágico donde las dos mentes, en diligente eficacia y calma, acordaron una fecha imprecisa y unos compromisos imprecisos. Pero justamente fue esa imprecisión lo que establecería la victoria de la guerra, una victoria que se ganaría con vidas a cambio, pero que también llevaría a una nueva_vida_ para el vencedor. Y Harry conocía bien el precio de la derrota.

Pero ahora, a pesar de sus estrategias, de sus planes y especulaciones, su mayor poder, un informador escondido tras las sombras enemigas al que no conocía, había desaparecido. Se estaban moviendo en la oscuridad, sin saber por donde llegaría el siguiente disparo. Sus defensas eran poderosas, cierto, pero de poco servían si debían moverse por la necesidad. Debían pasar al ataque… ¿pero cómo, dónde? Al igual que ellos, el enemigo disponía de poderosos aliados. Sus fuerzas, feroces e inhumanas, atacaban con poder aplastante y devastador. Hasta ahora habían podido retenerlos y hacerles frente con una fuerza planificada y ordenada, con el poder superior de la estrategia. Sin embargo, seguían sufriendo bajas y, a diferencia de sus enemigos, cada una de aquellas vidas perdidas era más que un simple número. Para ellos, las bajas eran el fracaso, aún cuando les llevara a la victoria.

Alguien se sentó a su lado.

- Ten, tómatelo. Verás como te sientes mejor.

Levantando la cabeza, aceptó la taza humeante que le ofrecía la mujer con una sonrisa agradecida. Marla, con otra taza en la mano, dejó que el chico siguiera con sus cavilaciones sin insistir, regresando su atención al mapa que había apartado a un lado. Otro mapa, otros números.

El perfume del te caliente relajó sus nervios mucho más de lo que había conseguido cerrando los ojos. Tenía un color dorado exquisito y su olor, dulce y suave, le aseguraba un delicado placer en el paladar. Así, con cuidado y procurando soplar antes de acercar aquella agua casi hirviendo en sus labios, sorbió un poco de te, agradecido por su efecto calmante y relajante.

Tras un par de tragos más, y con ambas manos alrededor de la taza caliente, sintió que la presión que instantes antes le había bloqueado ahora había casi desaparecido dejando su cuerpo flácido y relajado. Mucho más tranquilo, dirigió la mirada hacia el pedazo de papel que aún sostenía su madrina a pesar de centrar su atención en las amortiguadas conversaciones de la sala.

- ¿Puedes dejármelo?- pidió a media voz.

- Claro. ¿Mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

A pesar de encontrarse repleto de líneas, un par de círculos mucho más grandes que los demás destacaban en rojo dos grandes batallas. La ciudad de Londres… y un lugar cerca de Alnwick, en Northumberland, que, supuso, debía ser la localización de Hogwarts. Hacia ellas, un conjunto de flechas y símbolos colisionaban en su centro representando a las distintas tropas convocadas en el enfrentamiento. Harry había sido uno de ellos.

_"Deberíamos seguir en la defensa hasta que dé la cara o pasamos a la acción arriesgando nuestra baraja?"_ se preguntó comprendiendo el dilema del viejo director y sus consejeros. Tenía razón, Harry aún era muy joven para entender aquél juego de guerra. No quería arriesgar nada ni perder nada, pero la realidad le estaba enseñado la crudeza de aquella partida. Y él… él aún era demasiado joven.

¡Si al menos supieran su siguiente jugada…!

- ¡Eso es!- exclamó repentinamente levantándose con un resorte. Las conversaciones cesaron y todas sus miradas se dirigieron al chico quien, sacudiendo la mano salpicada por el agua aún caliente pero demasiado extasiado para hacer caso al dolor que aquél contacto le había hecho, se acercó decidido hacia la mesa. Dejó la taza sobre el mapa que hasta entonces había estado mirando y, sin atender a ninguna de las interrogantes miradas de los demás, empezó a rebuscar algún mapa que sirviera.- ¡Aquí!- extrayendo uno de los papeles con fuerza, no le importó que otros cayeran por el suelo con desorden. Lo extendió sobre la mesa en su totalidad y, tomando el tarro con los caramelos de limón, los esparció por encima. En un alocado frenesí, empezó a disponerlos alrededor del mapa asegurándose de que los límites coincidieran con otros mapas hasta completar un mapa de distintas escalas sobre el Reino Unido y en donde los caramelos destacaban unos puntos que sólo Harry pudo comprender.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó su madrina acercándose a él sin apartar la mirada del gran mapa repleto de caramelos amarillos.

- Conozco su localización… ¡Siempre lo he sabido! El final es el principio, el principio es el final. Dijo esa frase, pero no le di importancia… ¡Idiota!- gruñó golpeándose la frente.- Mira¿ves los caramelos? Son lugares donde abundan parte de nuestras fuerzas, tanto las suyas como las nuestras. Gigantes, elfos, goblins… Y aquí es donde está la mansión de los Riddle, su escondite.- dijo indicando un punto cerca de Londres.- Abandonó la mansión porque sabía que yo conocía su situación y que podía penetrar en ella. No era un lugar seguro… Sin embargo, encontró otro mucho mejor. Un lugar con una barrera natural, impenetrable. Nadie iría allí porque nadie quiere regresar allí. ¡El lugar donde todo empezó!

- Azkaban…- murmuró Dumbledore al ver el solitario caramelo abandonado cerca de una costa escocesa al noroeste del país.

- Exacto. Fue allí donde consiguió su primera victoria. Fue su inicio y nuestro final, el fin del control sobre Azkaban y sus guardianes, el principio de su éxito. Ganó sobre el Ministerio y sobre la Orden. ¡Fue su primer triunfo!

- Bien hecho.- felicitó el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Pero¿y ahora qué? Como ha dijo el joven Potter, no podemos atacar la isla.- secundó uno de los hombres que habían permanecido a la espera.- Si sus fuerzas se concentran en ella, es imposible que consigamos penetrar sus defensas. Está perfectamente cubierto. Necesitaríamos casi todas nuestras tropas sólo para derrumbar su muro… y eso sólo nos debilitaría, estaríamos indefensos ante un ataque.

- Marla¿sabes dónde está Sirius?- preguntó Harry sin prestar atención a la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar.

- Aquí, cerca de Aberdeen.

- Bien, no está muy lejos…- murmuró para sí.- _¿Shelyak?_

- _Dime._- respondió aquella voz grave que sabía era del dragón, en su mente.

- _¿Estás cerca?_

- _Depende._

En su mente, un pequeño pero firme plan estaba formándose con rapidez. El chico sabía que, a pesar de su falta de experiencia en planificación y estrategia, aquella era la única opción.

- Déjeme el asalto a mí.- dijo rompiendo toda disputa.- Yo me encargaré de atacar Azkaban, sólo necesito al grupo de Sirius y Draco junto a mí.

- Imposible, intentar un asalto con tan poca gente es un suicidio…- protestó otro de los consejeros con vehemencia.

- Dumbledore… no, Albus.- insistió mirándole con firmeza.- Ésta es la única salida. Es ahora o nunca. Debemos aprovechar ahora que nuestras fuerzas aún están descansadas y listas, si esperamos a un nuevo ataque puede que no volvamos a podernos mover con tal libertad. Además… yo también tengo una lucha que afrontar.

Su mirada no mostró flaqueza ni duda, sino una absoluta y completa resolución. Una resolución tal que silenció cualquier protesta. Y, aunque muchos de ellos pensaran que era una verdadera locura¿acaso una guerra no era una locura en sí misma? Además, el chico había mostrado una valentía digna de elogio.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó su madrina golpeando la mesa.- ¡No voy a dejar que hagas semejante estupidez¿Acaso quieres matarte? Esto no es una heroicidad¡es un disparate!

- Este será el punto de encuentro.- siguió ignorando sus gritos e indicó la explanada donde habían encontrado al grupo de refuerzo del ministerio tras su huida de la prisión.- Dentro de una hora.

- Quizá deberíais tomar a más refuerzos… Siendo tan pocos dudo que apenas consigáis rozar sus muros.

- No planeo atacar por mar, sino por aire.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Aunque no nos iría mal que algunas de sus tropas fueran enviadas a suplir en otra lucha…

- No debería ser difícil.- secundó otra mujer quien había permanecido en silencio.- Las sombras de Hogsmeade han empezado a impacientarse. Estoy segura que no tardaran en asomar sus garras, podríamos darles una buena sacudida, quizá así envíen más fuerzas a ayudarles.

- Incrementaremos el apoyo en las batallas actuales para obligarles a mover pieza.

- Además, conocemos uno de sus puntos de reserva.- intervino otro.- Cerca de Liverpool hay un grupo de Banshees y Duendes de la Piedra que aguardan entre filas de mortífagos y algunos que otros Trolls. Podemos diezmar su poder eliminando a éstas reservas inactivas. En el Ministerio aguardan treinta aurores y otros veinte voluntarios listos para atacar.

- Quizá el equipo de Luna debería ir con vosotros.- dijo Dumbledore.

- No. Los threstals os serán necesarios como apoyo aéreo.

- ¡Harry!- protestó con furia.

Suspiró. Apartando los planes que seguían apostándose sobre la mesa, el chico volvió su mirada hacia ella. No necesitó mediar ninguna palabra. Su sonrisa, calmada y serena, le hizo comprender aquello que quería que entendiera.

- Cuidaré de ellos.- prometió tras unos instantes en los que su madrina cambiaba su ira por una inexplicable tristeza y temor.- _Dime donde…_- preguntó al dragón.

- _Mentaliza la imagen y me encontrarás._

- Bien, entonces me voy.

Encima de una de las cajas, al lado de un adormilado Fawkes, una capa aterciopelada y una espada enfundada en una preciosa funda de piel negra descansaban con placidez. Harry se acercó a aquellas dos posesiones que había pedido llevar y, tras rozar las cálidas plumas del dorado pájaro, las tomó con resolución. El ave emitió una dulce nota que le llenó de energía, sintiendo como volvía a recuperarse con rapidez, e iba a atarse la espada en la espalda cuando Marla llegó junto a él.

- No volveré a verte.- susurró con una afirmación.

- Espero que no.- el chico, mirándola con serenidad, terminó prepararse y, desviando su atención a la capa que sostenía con suavidad, se la tendió con una sonrisa.- Puedes quedártela, quizá pueda servirte.

Un par de besos, una sonrisa, una despedida.

Harry no prolongó más el momento dando media vuelta y, tras un par de golpes en la espalda del viejo y respetado director y una encajada de manos con su compañera y amiga Alice, se encaminó hacia la salida.

No miró hacia atrás.

Para el chico, aquello había sido una despedida, un adiós. No quería lágrimas, tampoco deseaba largos elogios ni cartas de admiración. Sus miradas, llenas de afecto y amor habían sido suficientes. La resolución guiaba sus pasos, su determinación.

Tras cruzar la puerta, la oscuridad del exterior detuvo sus pasos.

El aire, tranquilo y silencioso, llevaba un sentimiento de tensión que le hizo comprender el significado de las "sombras de Hogsmeade" a las que se había referido aquella mujer. En verdad, ahora que prestaba más atención a su alrededor, podía sentir como decenas de ojos se centraban en él, como sus nervios se tensaban y sus alientos se aceleraban. ¿Sería él su próxima presa¿Podían empezar ya con la cacería prometida? Harry sonrió. No iba a ser él quien diera guerra allí.

Centrándose, encontró la imagen que decía el dragón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambió las oscuras y peligrosas calles de Hogsmeade por una verde y brillante explanada cerca de un acantilado. El mar, a algunas decenas de metros por debajo, rugía furioso contra las puntiagudas y mortíferas rocas. No tuvo otro remedio que abrigarse con una capa de viaje negra que había tomado en la entrada de la tienda previendo que el viaje que le esperaba no sería precisamente caluroso.

A su lado, un imponente y majestuoso animal permanecía inalterable con la mirada hacia el lejano horizonte oscurecido por la noche. Ni siquiera las llamas que habían acompañado al muchacho habían conseguido perturbar su tranquilidad. Su regia postura invocaba al poder absoluto, toda su figura simbolizaba la más poderosa de las magias. Harry sabía que, aunque no había dado muestra alguna de su recién presencia, el dragón aceptaba y le daba la bienvenida en silencioso reconocimiento.

- _¿Estás listo?_- preguntó al cabo.

- _Yo… no estoy seguro…_- confesó cabizbajo.

- _No temas. Yo estoy contigo._

Dando media vuelta, el dragón se encaminó lejos del precipicio, adentrándose en aquella explanada ahora plateada bajo los rayos de luna y con un aire casi místico. El chico, tras unos segundos en que su mirada viajó por donde momentos antes había permanecido el animal, siguió a su guía. Pero detuvo su avance al observar el panorama que se dibujaba ante él.

Casi un centenar de dragones de todas formas y colores se congregaban alrededor aguardando en silencio. A lo largo de la llanura, por entre las montañas que circundaban el atiplen como si de un circo se tratara, sobrevolando el aire… mirara por donde mirara, aquellas poderosas criaturas se iban instalando por doquier, ocupando casi toda su visión.

- _¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé del Juramento de los Dragones? No sólo implicaba el nacimiento de alguien como yo, sino también la unión de toda nuestra especie para con el guardián. Recuerda esto, pequeño: No estás sólo, yo estoy contigo. Y como prometí, te acompañaré en ésta guerra._

- _Shelyak…_- sintiendo que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad tras el choque que aquella visión le había provocado seguido por las regias palabras de su compañero, Harry no pudo seguir, obligándose a hablar con su voz.- ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?- preguntó en reptilingüe tras recomponerse.

- _Quién sabe._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Cincuenta minutos después, cuando llevaban cerca de diez a la espera, un grupo de siluetas aladas se dibujó en el cielo nocturno. Y aunque Harry imaginó quienes eran, un par de figuras aparecieron en medio del descubierto con dos ¡plop! asemejando el trueno de un disparo. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, los dragones que habían permanecido en atenta vigilancia no se sobresaltaron más que para dirigir sus afiladas miradas hacia los recién llegados. Aunque supuso que debió ser Shelyak quien controló sus impulsos, volviendo a desviar su atención hacia las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban la llanura, dejando el recibimiento para su compañero quien, encaminándose hacia ellos, se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado al encontrarse junto a los feroces animales, a pesar de ser sólo ocho de ellos.

Imperturbables, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se mantuvieron inexpresivos hasta su llegada. Ambos, al igual que Harry, iban completamente de negro, disimulando sus figuras en la noche con un perfecto camuflaje que, además, simbolizaba parte de su carácter.

- Me alegra verte.- dijo su hermano tras saludarse con un abrazo afectuoso.

- También a mí.- levantando de nuevo la mirada, pudo vislumbrar mejor a aquellos que se acercaban por aire.

- Y bien¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Snape entrecruzando los brazos.

- Azkaban.- agachándose, extrajo su varita y, moviéndola como si fuera un pincel, empezó a esbozar su idea dibujando con unas brillantes líneas rojas que iban apareciendo tras el paso de su varita.- Dividiremos el ataque en dos etapas. Utilizaremos una primera oleada para derrotar a los basiliscos que seguramente rodearán la prisión. La segunda se encargará de penetrar en sus defensas para entrar en combate con sus verdaderas fuerzas internas.

- Basiliscos…

- Los dragones se ocuparán de ellos. Su magia no les afecta.

- Esto suponiendo que hayan basiliscos.

- Los hay. Es su principal aliado, su representante… y nuestro opuesto.- terminó casi con un susurro.- Nuestra ventaja es el aire. La mayoría de los enemigos estarán indefensos, perecerán sin poder poner resistencia. Los demás… bueno, esa será nuestra lucha.

- No deberías subestimar tanto al Lord, Potter. En sus planes habrá tenido en cuenta ése punto, dudo que haya permitido que tal debilidad permanezca abierta.

- Tiene razón. Puede que sea una trampa.

- No.- dijo negando con vehemencia.- Es una invitación, casi una prueba donde sólo los invitados pueden entrar. Dejará que la mayoría de las fuerzas batallen en el exterior, mientras los demás seremos invitados en una lucha privada. No dejará que nada irrumpa ésta oportunidad para saldar unas cuentas que hace tiempo se debió saldar.

- Comprendo.- terminó el exmortífago con calma. Sus facciones resultaban inteligibles y Harry no podía imaginar los pensamientos que estarían circulando con frenesí dentro la mente de aquél hombre. Sin embargo, su poste sombrío y taciturno le hizo pensar que, quizá, había comprendido mucho más de lo que había dicho el chico. Aquella invitación iba, en realidad, hacia ellos tres. Los tres traidores, los tres enemigos que debían matar para conseguir su victoria. Los tres que, por encima de todo, habían conseguido engañar y defraudar la "confianza" de su señor.

Descendiendo cerca de ellos, un grupo de cuatro hipogrifos guiados por sus jinetes tomaron tierra con suavidad. Sus miradas se centraron en los dragones quines, algo más inquietos con aquella nueva presencia, se removieron casi con timidez.

Acercándose a ellos, los cuatro encapuchados se descubrieron dejando que la suave luz lunar dejara entrever sus facciones. Sirius, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Para Harry, sin embargo, fue la presencia de la chica lo que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y un repentino frío le hiciera temblar.

- ¿Cuántas unidades habéis conseguido?

- Sesenta y cuatro, veinte y ocho con jinete.- respondió Sirius tras saludar.

- Entendido.- murmuró pensativamente.

- A Charlie le habría encantado ver esto…- dijo Ron observando a aquellos grandes animales con incredulidad.

- Pues espera a verlos todos… Hay cerca de cien.- respondió con una alegre carcajada.

- ¡Cien!

Encima de ellos, sobrevolando el cielo en círculos, un grupo de aves que sabía eran hipogrifos iba moviéndose por entre las corrientes aéreas, dejando que sus emplumadas alas fluyeran en armonía con el aire cálido que les impulsaba hacia arriba y en donde viraban para volverlo a encontrar.

- Escuchad, éste será el plan.

Harry en ningún momento les habló sobre la lucha personal que iba a tener una vez hubieran podido traspasar sus defensas y, aunque estaba seguro de que todos eran conscientes de que su amigo e ahijado tendría un combate al que no podía huir, ninguno de ellos hizo mención alguna al respecto. Pero, al igual que él, lo sabían.

No tardó mucho en terminar de explicar el plan que minutos antes había expuesto a los dos exmortífagos. Al terminar, borró todo rastro y silenció sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podía decirles? Aquella sería, seguramente, la última vez que tendría oportunidad para hablar con ellos pero… cuanto más pensaba, menos sabía qué decir.

- En fin… esto es todo.- dijo incómodo al ver que nadie decía nada.- Tened cuidado.

Creyendo que todo estaba dicho, Snape se separó del grupo sin mediar otra palabra que una significante mirada hacia su eterno rival en lo que supuso que era una despedida temporal.

- Harry esto…- Ginny contorsionaba sus facciones de una forma que nunca antes había visto, como si no supiera qué cara poner ni cómo reaccionar ante sus pensamientos y emociones.- Volveremos a verte… ¿no?

- Mmm…- pensó que, al igual que había sucedido con su madrina, odiaba las despedidas. Habría preferido algo más fugaz, natural e inesperado, como con Remus. Pero aquella no era la situación y aquello le perturbaba haciendo que no supiera como reaccionar.- No lo creo.- contestó al fin con un suspiro cansado. ¿Para qué mentir cuando todos sabían la verdad? Era mejor así, más fácil y menos molesto. Además, admitirlo le hacía sentirse más ligero, como si pudiera quitarse un peso de encima aunque esto encogiera su corazón con un temor que, sabía, ellos también compartían.- En realidad, espero que no.- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar la misma respuesta que había dado a Marla en su adiós.- Aunque, quién sabe.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando Sirius se anticipó. Cogiéndole desprevenido, le atrajo hacia sí y, con una fuerte abrazada, contuvo al chico entre sus brazos protectoramente. Para Harry sin embargo, aquello le provocó un placentero dolor. Dolor porqué sabía que no volvería a verle más, a aquél hombre al que había ayudado en más de una ocasión y quien, al mismo tiempo, le había ayudado a seguir con su propia vida. Y placer al sentir como aquél contacto le infundía un amor paternal que nunca había sido capaz de recibir.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Todos lo estamos. Y estoy seguro de que tus padres sienten exactamente lo mismo.- susurró cerca de su oreja con voz suave.- Para mí siempre serás como un hijo. Siempre.

No supo qué decir y, al parecer, Sirius tampoco esperaba que respondiera a sus confesiones pues, apartándose de él con una sonrisa orgullosa, le palmeó el hombro en despedida y, sin decir nada más, se alejó hacia Buckbeak que esperaba un poco más allá.

Tomando el relevo, Ginny y Ron se acercaron a él. La joven Weasley, sin importarle ya nada, se lanzó en sus brazos anticipándose a cualquier reacción. Con un beso en su mejilla, cosa que arrancó una afectuosa sonrisa de Harry, le sonrió con falsa alegría. Sus ojos, brillantes y temblorosos, dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas antes no se apartó dejando el paso a su hermano.

- Cuídate¿vale?

- Eso debería decirlo yo.- repuso Harry intentando parecer sereno y confiado.- Oye Ron… ¿querrás quedarte con la Saeta de Fuego? Quizá no esté a tu altura… pero puede serte útil…

- ¿Estás de broma?

- Claro que siempre se lo puedo decir a Draco…- dijo con intencionada indiferencia.

- No seas idiota. YO me haré cargo de ella, pero sólo hasta que regreses. Sabes que odio quedarme siempre con cosas de segunda mano. Además, ya nos han pedido la revancha, así que tenemos un partido pendiente. No vas a escaquearte como en el año pasado¿verdad?- repuso con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Harry no pudo evitar reír con todo su corazón.

- Cuida de Hermione y los demás¿de acuerdo?- murmuró estrechándole con un nuevo abrazo.- Evita que os maten, no querría veros antes de lo que planeo. Yo también quiero unas vacaciones.- añadió con una afable sonrisa al separarse.

Ron iba a responder pero, cambiando su mirada por otra de serena disciplina, aceptó con un rápido asentimiento.

- Nos vemos, amigo.- dijo el joven Weasley por último.

Siguiendo los pasos de su padrino, ambos hermanos se fueron. Al igual que ellos y tras su propia despedida, Draco se alejó junto a Severus quien permanecía en paciente espera.

Ya no quedaba nadie más excepto Ella.

Hermione no lloraba, tampoco mantenía la mirada escondida y aún menos mostraba vacilación alguna. En su lugar, mantenía sus ojos fijos en él con tal intensidad que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ser él quien desviara su atención.

- Al final vas a ir solo.- dijo con voz fría.

- Es mi obligación. Por favor, Herm, no volvamos a discutir sobre ello…

- No voy a discutir.- cortó con dureza. E iba a añadir algo más pero, mordiéndose el labio en repimienda, optó por girar bruscamente la cabeza, alejando sus ojos de él.

- ¿Puedo pedirte… que cuides de Hedwig por mí? Últimamente no he podido ocuparme mucho de ella, y me temo que está algo mosqueada conmigo. Ha sido una buena amiga, me dolería que se quedara sola por mi culpa.

- ¡Idiota¡No vayas a despedirte así de mí!- exclamó volviéndose con rapidez.- ¡No… no te lo perdonaré!

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, Hermione¡Dímelo!- gritó fuera de sí. Por algún motivo se sentía desesperado, enfadado y, al mismo tiempo, horrorizado. Y la única forma que parecía calmar sus nervios era gritando, expulsando sus temblorosos pensamientos hacia ella, como si toda la culpa fuera recayera en ella.- Has visto mis recuerdos, sabes mi historia¡incluso te he confesado mis pensamientos¿Crees que no tengo miedo, que no estoy asustado¡Me aterroriza lo que me espera al final de esta guerra¡Pero lo menos que puedo hacer, es seguir adelante y asegurarme de que todo cuanto quiero quedará protegido¡Maldita sea!- gruñó al ver como la chica contorsionaba sus facciones en un intento por controlar unas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- Siento que sea tan difícil para ti, Harry. Pero olvidas que no eres el único que tiene miedo.- tomando aire con esfuerzo, se obligó a tranquilizarse antes de seguir, volviendo a lucir aquella expresión de fría ira que antes había mostrado hacia él.- Sirius, Ron, Ginny… incluso Dumbledore. Todos nosotros tenemos nuestros miedos, pero no por ello alejamos a los demás de nuestro lado. No seas egoísta¡deja que te ayudemos¿Por qué debes lanzarte hacia la muerte tú solo¡No quiero que me protejas con tu vida, no la quiero!

Su grito, lleno de un temor y rabia que hizo temblar las hojas de los árboles más cercanos, despertó a Harry. De repente, pudo sentir como su corazón se inundaba de un amor y agradecimiento infinito, sintió como el calor escondido tras aquellas airosas palabras le embestía con violencia casi derrumbándolo por su fuerza. Era cierto, no había entendido nada. No era que él los protegiera, sino que ellos le protegían a él. Había sido un presuntuoso al pensar que iba a protegerlos con su vida, que su amor por ellos le llevaría a luchar hasta la muerte, en un destino escrito por una mano indiferente. Su fuerza, su poder, residía en los sentimientos que los demás profesaban hacia él, no en su capacidad ni habilidad. Amar y ser amado. Proteger y ser protegido.

Comprendiendo, la besó.

Fue un beso suave, breve y tímido. Pero para él bastó. Su perfume, su tacto y el sabor de aquél beso calmó su alma llenándola de la determinación que por unos instantes había perdido. Aquella resolución tan frágil que parecía desaparecer por unos instantes y regresar poco después, un coraje inmaduro que, con el tiempo, se habría convertido en un irrompible muro capaz de afrontar cualquier situación.

Tras apartarse de ella, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

- ¿Volveré a verte?- preguntó al viento. Y, aunque no fue más que un susurro, las palabras llegaron junto al chico como una caricia. No sentiría la respuesta, tampoco vería la sonrisa que se dibujaría en el rostro de Harry y que sería la misma que la suya, una sonrisa triste y alegre a la vez. Hermione siguió su ejemplo y, sin mirar atrás, subió sobre el hipogrifo de plumas blancas que le había llevado allí a pesar de su miedo a volar, y dejó que emprendiera el vuelo junto a los demás, internándose en el aire de la noche con una llama calentando su corazón, una llama ardiente e inextinguible que le llenaba de una esperanza que su mente no concebía.

_"Algún día, quizá…"_


	38. Principio y Fin II El sino de la Onda

¡Buenas a todos! Tras colgar el capítulo voy a poder dormir sin soñar con él… ¡sí¡Al fin libreeeeeee! Ehem… reviews.

**jim:** han pasado algo más de dos meses desde tu review (el primero, claro), pero en fin, me alegra poder responderte aunque sea con una salutación. Espero que el capítulo no defraude mucho tu espera… Nos vemos!

**whitest angel:** uoooo, hola!!! Jajaja feia temps que no contestava a algú amb català, tot i que estic convençuda de què n'hi ha molts per aquí (ja sóc dels vells, jo…). Què hi farem, he tardat però ho he aconseguit (com acabo fent). Bé, aquesta vegada no hauràs d'esperar molt per l'epíleg, pel que espero tenir això enllestit aviat, que jo també vaig justa de temps. Ens veiem en la pròxima actualització!

**damitahhr:** jajaja, pues nos gustan las mismas parejas (que conste que no he leído aún el 7, por lo que no sé qué ocurre en la historia "oficial" entre los personajes). Ciertamente, adoro el draco/ginny de la misma forma que prefiero el harry/hermione. Pero…! Mi fic no ha buscado, en ningún momento, buscar controversias ni romanticismos (aunque en la vida siempre hay, así que no se puede evitar), por lo que respeto cualquier gusto sin problemas ;) En fin, no voy a ensancharme más, que quiero colgar el capítulo de una vez. Chao chica!

**Paty:** ¿aficionado? Jajajjaja noooo, no es que sea aficionado a los caramelos de limón, es que en aquél momento (cuando los dispone encima la mesa) tiene un arrebato de inspiración. El verdadero aficionado es Dumbledore, si están encima la mesa es debido a él. Lo de vestirse de negro… sí, yo también me lo imagino y, sinceramente, mi mente a veces se le va demasiado la olla… (de negro, con un pendiente y una coleta, JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!! Y ENCIMA DE UN DRAGÓN¿Qué más se puede pedir????) En cuanto a su reunión… LEE. XDDDDD No voy a decir nada, NADA. Así que, sin más, hasta la próxima!

20 páginas… no vayáis a quejaros¿eh? Mi retraso, esta vez, no ha tenido nada que ver con esa musa huidiza y traicionera que me acompaña en las noches de inspiración, sino más bien todo el trabajo que estoy teniendo. Así que, como veréis al leer, el capítulo es extraordinariamente denso (pasa mucha cosa en un único episodio). Supongo que la culpa se debe a que no he dejado el capítulo durante este tiempo, por lo que se ha ido escribiendo a medida que pasaban los días. Incluso he soñado con él… Arg, al fin voy a descansar tranquila!  
Supongo que muchos os habréis leído el 7 (o vais a empezar ahora), así que siento haber finalizado tan tarde, no era mi intención… Pero, qué le vamos a hacer! Aunque no voy a dar saltos de pura alegría hasta que no suba el epílogo (al que juro y perjuro que no voy a tardar en subir. LO JUROOOOOO!!!), al menos ya puedo dejar de recriminarme por mi lentitud.  
Segunda parte Y FINAL del fic. Espero que seáis benévolos y no me machaquéis mucho… no he querido hacer más revisiones puesto que estoy un poco harta de releerlo ya tantas veces. (Quizá debería haber hecho una más, pero es que 20 páginas… uff!!) Así pues, os dejo hasta dentro de, espero, unos días. Hasta entonces¡besos!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – Principio y Fin II. ****El sino de la Onda**

El aire le aplastaba el pelo contra el cráneo y taponaba con fuerza sus oídos. Sabía que debía mantenerse completamente echado encima el cuerpo del animal para no romper con la forma aerodinámica de la criatura que ahora ascendía con velocidad. Sus piernas, sus brazos, todo él intentaba permanecer tan pegado a aquellas escamas como le era posible a la vez que se aseguraba para no caer. Y habría sentido un vértigo atroz de no tener aquella unión tan profunda con el animal que incluso le permitía sentir sus emociones y sensaciones en su propia piel.

Durante el interminable minuto que duró su vuelo vertical, su mente dejó de pensar. Olvidó las instrucciones que acababa de dar a aquellas tropas que se mantenían ocultas tras las nubes a la espera del primer ataque, olvidó también sus propias órdenes que le llevarían a él y a un grupo de cincuenta dragones en una ascensión vertiginosa hacia el punto más alto al que podían llegar, olvidó que, tras aquel increíble vuelo, le esperaba una arriesgada caída sobre los mismísimos muros de roca y hierro de la prisión. Lo olvidó porqué, en aquél momento, todo cuanto ocupaba su mente era aquella fantástica sensación que colapsaba sus sentidos y aturdía sus pensamientos.

Un silencio abrumador le sorprendió al llegar en la cúspide de su viaje.

El aire, aunque escaso y extremadamente frío, parecía haber desaparecido. Y, aunque su magia y la del dragón le proporcionaban un suministro de vida, tuvo que reconocer que aquello era, sin lugar a dudas, lo más bello que nunca había podido contemplar.

No había nubes, tampoco nada que pudiera entorpecer aquella vista terrorífica a la vez que abrumadora. La luna, como única regente de las alturas, bañaba a su alrededor con una luz fantástica, casi mística. Sobre su cabeza, las estrellas resplandecían esparcidas por doquier, brillando con perfecta nitidez a pesar del brillo lunar cuyos reflejos se dibujaban alrededor de sus siluetas. Todo era tan extraño que Harry incluso se preguntó si aquello podría ser real.

- _Agárrate, pequeño._- irrumpió su compañero de vuelo con suavidad.

- _Es precioso…_- suspiró mirando aquél cielo que tanto le había fascinado.

- _Nosotros lo llamamos el Pedestal Celeste. Mira._

Indicándole con un ligero movimiento de su dorada cabeza, Harry observó como los dragones que se mantenían a su alrededor permanecían extrañamente silenciosos, flotando en el aire sin apenas moverse de su posición, como si el tiempo allí arriba tuviera la capacidad de detenerse permitiendo que sus visitantes pudieran contemplar aquel espacio al completo, sin prisas, observando hasta el último rincón de la belleza que se les ofrecía. Pero no fue hasta que el último de ellos hubo llegado a su posición, cuando todas las cabezas se alzaron al unísono observando el cielo estrellado que se dibujaba encima sus cabezas.

- _¿Qué hacen?_- susurró temeroso de romper aquél silencio impregnado de misticismo y poder. Y aunque lo hizo en una conversación mental, le pareció que las palabras habían conseguido salir al exterior, flotando en el aire de la misma forma que aquellos cuerpos multicolores se mantenían sujetos por unos hilos invisibles.

- _Rezan a las estrellas._

-_ ¿Rezan?_

- _Es un decir. En realidad podríamos decir que se impregnan con la energía de la Onda. Seguro que te has dado cuenta de que nos encontramos "flotando" en el aire¿verdad?_

- _Sí, me preguntaba cómo puede ser posible._- dijo con extrañeza. En verdad, en aquella altura la cantidad de aire era menor, científicamente, o al menos según la ciencia de los muggles, un cuerpo no debería poder mantenerse en aquella altitud aunque dispusiera de alas, y aún menos ser capaz de sobrevivir. Ni siquiera con la poderosa magia de los dragones.

- _La Onda es la que nos está manteniendo. ¿No te has percatado de que no sientes desgaste alguno a pesar de estar utilizando la magia para protegerte del frío y la falta de aire?_- sorprendido por aquella revelación, Harry se percató de la verdad de aquellas palabras. Y no sólo no sentía cansancio, sino que poco a poco se iba llenando de una energía que había perdido en el transcurso de los días. Era como si estuviera asimilando la misma energía que tomaban aquellos animales para rejuvenecerse.- _¿Recuerdas que te hablé de tu naturaleza? Te hablé sobre tu fuerza vital, tu base mágica utiliza la habilidad de absorber el flujo. Y es por eso por lo que estás recuperando tus energías._

- _¿Has dicho que la Onda nos hace flotar?_- preguntó sin siquiera cuestionarse cómo había comprendido aquellas preguntas que afloraban en su mente en busca de respuestas sin preguntar.

- _Pues claro, estamos justo encima de ella._- respondió como si fuera obvio.

- _No puedo verla…_

- _¿Acaso puedes ver la energía¿Puedes ver la… mmm… electricidad?_

- _No._

- _Pero sabes que está ahí. Si intentas tocar uno de aquellos cables puedes elec… electrocutarte¿verdad? Algo similar pasa con esto. Es como con la magia, puedes sentir su flujo y hacer uso de ella. Sólo que la Onda es mucho mayor._

- _Comprendo…_- dijo con un suspiro.

- _Claro que no comprendes, pequeño._- el dragón, con una grave risotada a lo que fue un leve rugido en el aire, tornó su mirada hacia su maravillado jinete.- _Ya lo harás. Tiempo al tiempo, mi joven aprendiz._

- _¡Oye¿Desde cuándo soy yo tu aprendiz?_- protestó con fingida molestia.

- _Desde que debo velar por tu seguridad. ¿Qué harías sin mi guía y consejo¿Debo recordarte que fui yo quien te enseñé…?_

- _Sí, sí, mil gracias oh gran maestro._- cortó con diversión.

Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, dejando que aquella cálida energía fluyera por entre sus cuerpos rodeándoles y acariciándoles con suavidad. Lo que no fueron más que unos segundos, para el chico se convirtió en eterno. Un tiempo intangible, invisible, un reloj que se había detenido para el mundo pero que, desde aquel Pedestal, parecía permanecer flotante dentro una cúpula mágica.

- _Llegó la hora._- sentenció el dragón rompiendo el espacio inmóvil donde se había refugiado Harry.

- _De acuerdo._

Asegurándose la capa y tras comprobar el estado de sus fuerzas, el chico se acomodó en el lomo preparado para el descenso.

- _Puede que te asalten dudas, que tengas miedo del camino que se abre frente a ti, pero, pase lo que pase, no lucharás solo. Quería que supieras que…_- su voz, grave y normalmente segura, fluctuó en lo que parecía una nota de apuro, vergüenza y rubor. Un conjunto de emociones impactaron en el chico casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza en las escamas del animal para evitar caer.- _Esto…_

- _¿Estás bien?_- susurró temeroso por su reacción.

- _Es un orgullo._

Silencio.

- _¿Orgullo?_- preguntó esperando que prosiguiera.

- _Vamos, agárrate._

Algo defraudado, se echó encima el cuello del dragón invocando unas cuerdas invisibles que, al igual que en su llegada, ataron al muchacho junto al animal haciendo que fuera imposible su caída.

Con un feroz rugido, el animal se precipitó seguido por todos los demás.

Harry podía sentir como la velocidad, decenas de veces superior a la anterior, le obligaba a cerrar los ojos expandiendo sus otros sentidos. No podía sentir, ver, oler… lo único que le indicaba su entorno era la implacable presión que prensaba su cuerpo como si de una simple lata se tratara. Ni siquiera su magia, demasiado ocupada en salvaguardar la vida de su usuario frente a la descompresión que atenazaba en matarlo con inclemente tortura, podía suavizar aquella fuerza que agarrotaba sus músculos y hacía crujir su mandíbula. Se podía ver a sí mismo echado encima del cuerpo del dragón, ambos en perfecta caída libre, sin apenas oponer resistencia en el aire, con una forma tan aerodinámica que parecían pesados misiles a punto de cruzar todas las barreras existentes. Luz, sonido… nada de aquello podía existir en aquel momento.

Un frío helado le cubrió el cuello y parte de su pelo, incluso sus ropas se fueron congelando a medida que iban descendiendo. No abrió los ojos, pero pudo sentir como les golpeaba un lago húmedo que les llegó hasta los huesos, haciendo que el hielo avanzara más en su recorrido.

- _¡Shelyak!_- exclamó en su mente intentando tranquilizar el caos de emociones que inundaban sus pensamientos y que le impedían reflexionar.

Pero aunque su grito no fue respondido, notó como los músculos palpitantes bajo sus palmas se tensaban con fuerza. Sintió, además, como la magia de aquél animal se arremolinaba en un punto, centrándose cerca del corazón y esparciéndose, de nuevo, por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera un ente vivo moviéndose a su libre albedrío.

Abriendo los ojos al verse rodeado por un aire más cálido, se atragantó con temor ante la terrorífica vista que se mostraba justo bajo ellos. Habían descendido tanto, que ya era capaz de ver el mar y la isla. Con cada nuevo latido, unos metros retrocedían acercándoles más y más hacia su objetivo. Pero no estaban frenando. A pesar de su proximidad, seguían cayendo con implacable velocidad… y aquello fue lo que más le alarmó.

- ¡SHELYAK!- gritó en un intento por alertar a su montura de su peligrosa situación.

- _Cálmate._

Inspirando una larga bocanada de aire, el dragón contuvo la respiración para, tras unos instantes que para el chico fueron minutos enteros, expulsar una brillante y ardiente bola de fuego. Abriendo sus alas con fuerza, recuperó el control al tiempo que su ataque caía con implacable precisión sobre las murallas de Azkaban. Tras él, los demás dragones efectuaron sus propios ataques reemprendiendo nuevamente el vuelo hacia las alturas.

Debajo, la alarma se disparó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los gritos y el humo, junto a continuas explosiones envueltas en llamas, se alzaban en el nocturno cielo ofreciendo un manto de invisibilidad a los atacantes que, a pesar de su ventaja, también les exponía a un peligroso peligro. No podían ver, pero tampoco podían ser vistos. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que, si bien aquella dificultad era especialmente remarcable para las fuerzas aladas del segundo asalto, los dragones podían superar el peligro gracias a su particular sensibilidad térmica, característica que compartían con sus archienemigas reptilianas.

La primera oleada de ataques había conseguido su objetivo: crear un ambiente de incertidumbre y confusión. Con ello, y a sabiendas de que sus movimientos habían permanecido en las expectativas de sus enemigos, la segunda oleada de dragones se precipitó en un ataque de poca altura rozando las murallas de piedra con sus ataques llameantes. Así, con un asalto cubriendo todos los puntos, dictaminar la cantidad o dirección de las arremetidas era imposible. Y su estrategia no era otra. Si querían dañar severamente la seguridad de sus fuerzas para embestir contra el corazón de la fortaleza, debían conseguir la "invisibilidad" de los ataques a la vez que sus acometidas debilitaban la respuesta que de otra forma habría sido letal.

Tras haber participado en el inicio de ambas oleadas, dragón y jinete se apartaron de la acción observando detenidamente la evolución de la batalla. Una batalla donde cerca de cien dragones de colores y dimensiones distintas se precipitaban sin descanso en un feroz y despiadado ataque de fuego. Por un momento, Harry pensó, con un escalofrío, en la dimensión que aquella fuerza alada estaba demostrando. Toda aquella destrucción, toda aquella ferocidad y salvajismo irrefrenable que pronosticaba una aniquilación absoluta y sin precedentes… Nunca habría podido imaginar que tal poder fuera posible. ¿O sí?

La imagen que había visto en aquél lienzo dentro del Templo en el verano anterior en su llegada, se materializó repentinamente en su mente. El dragón… Shelyak… y un jinete vestido de negro. Ambos volando… ¿en un cielo de amanecer¿Acaso había sido la predicción de un futuro no tan lejano?

- _Retiro lo que había dicho sobre ti, Harry._- dijo rompiendo con sus cavilaciones y devolviéndole en la realidad. Era cierto, vestía de negro. Completamente de negro.-_ Eres un orgullo para tu gente, y también para mi especie. Te doy las gracias por intentar salvarme la vida dos veces, te agradezco lo que hiciste a pesar de no conocer lo que eso significaría sobre tu futuro. Y creo que… también puedo decirte que me enorgullece que seas mi _contratista_. Hiciste bien, y has sabido soportar el Pacto de Unión como un verdadero elegido. Así que… en fin… bueno, quizá parte de eso ha sido gracias a mi gran sabiduría y poder, pero tampoco voy a quitarte mérito._- añadió ya con su tonalidad de sarcástica ironía.- _Hay que decir que no ha resultado fácil. En primer lugar, tuve que apañármelas con tu estúpida manía por la búsqueda irrefrenable de la muerte. No eras nada fácil de proteger¿sabes?_

- _Si lo que querías era darme las gracias, Shelyak, puedes ahorrarte lo demás._

- _No, no, no fue nada fácil. ¿Sabías que me pasé días e incluso semanas observándote mientras tú seguías yendo a clase? Hice amigos, no sabía que existiera un fanático por los dragones en tu escuela. Una vez me vio, se volvió loco al instante, rugiendo no sé qué de "Norberto"…_

- _¿Fuiste a Hogwarts antes de conocernos?_- preguntó riendo a carcajadas.

-_ Claro. Habías hecho la Unión de Sangres¿cómo no iba a ir? Mi obligación era para con el futuro jinete, así que debía vigilarte. Además, si no llega a ser por mí, te habrías matado al chocar contra aquella barrera._

- _Ahora recuerdo… Me disloqué un hombro…_

- _Da gracias que no te aplastaras el cráneo._

- Gracias.- dijo en voz con una sonrisa.

- _Oh, no es nada. Tampoco fue para tanto. Aunque la vez que tuve que pasarme tres días sin comer ni dormir intentando sacarte del apuro que tú mismo te habías provocado, quizá me ha provocado algunas secuelas incurables…_

- Shelyak…

- _Tres días, como lo oyes. ¿Podrías pasarte tú tanto tiempo sin tomar bocado¡Claro que no, te morirías de hambre antes de llegar al segundo día!_

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Estoy intentando…

- _Me pareciste un mocoso incurable, un pequeño humano inservible además de idiota y estúpido. En más de una ocasión me tentaste en lanzarte al mar y procurar que te ahogaras para que me dejaras en paz. Y encima no eras ligero, precisamente._

- …darte las gracias. Pero ya veo que te da igual.

- _¿Cómo¿Decías algo?_

- Aún no conozco tu verdadero nombre.

- _¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?_

- Bueno… somos compañeros¿no? No veo porqué no puedo saberlo, aunque sea largo y difícil de pronunciar para alguien como yo…

- Ashaël'tar Orth Ebrüel Igni'Reis.- dijo con aquella lengua que Harry comprendía.

- ¿Tiene algún significado?

- _"Aquél que reinará sobre el sol del este y hará llover fuego dorado sobre sus enemigos". Un poco largo, lo sé.-_ repuso con indiferencia.- _Prefiero Shelyak._

- Sí, creo que yo también.- sin embargo, Harry no podía borrar la felicidad que conocer su verdadero nombre le había supuesto.

Llegando junto a ellos, los dos únicos dragones con montura de toda la armada, se detuvieron en el aire a unos pocos metros de ellos, a la espera de su señal particular.

- Por cierto, Shelyak…- murmuró el chico tras desviar su atención a las filas de hipogrifos que se acercaban a la zona de combate tras permanecer silenciosos cerca de la orilla.- Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero… voy a utilizar todo cuanto tengo en ésta lucha. Incluso la magia negra.

- _Lo sé_.- respondió tras un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Te molesta?

- _Diga lo que diga lo harás igual¿no? Bueno, pueda que tengas razón… así que haz lo que quieras. Además…_- ladeando su escamada cabeza, el animal le miró de reojo con lo que el chico supo que era una expresión de pícara satisfacción.- _¿Qué tal si nos lucimos un poco? Que sea algo… _espectacular_. Al fin y al cabo, se hablará de esto durante muchos años…_

- Por supuesto.

Con una sonrisa entre traviesa y aterradora, Harry extrajo la varita de entre sus ropas. Se sentía completamente recargado, eufórico y con un increíble regocijo interior que le hacía palpitar el corazón de forma incontrolada. La aprobación del dragón, a pesar de ser indirecta, le había abierto todas las puertas a las posibilidades de la magia. Por ello, al chico le pareció que, como nunca hasta entonces, frente a su mirada podía percibir la increíble variedad de hechizos y conjuros existentes y por existir. Una magia que ni el más experimentado podría soñar tener entre sus dedos, un sinfín de movimientos, palabras y pensamientos, de porcentajes y medidas, de unión, manipulación, formación y creación, todo un universo infinito de nubes abierto ante él, cada cual más dispar, como un sueño fantástico hecho realidad. Le pareció como si las cadenas que hasta entonces le habían mantenido atado en un espacio mucho más pequeño se hubieran roto permitiendo que una gran puerta se abriera frente a él, mostrándole un mar de colores que jamás había podido imaginar.

_"Vamos allá."_ se dijo con satisfacción.

Siguiendo sus pensamientos y emociones como si se tratara del mismo individuo, el dragón se lanzó en frente de nuevo al ataque. Tras él, los dos dragones junto con el numeroso grupo de hipogrifos abrieron sus fauces contra aquellas murallas que ahora parecían asemejar las puertas de un infierno en ruinas. Harry, a pesar de ser consciente de cuanto acontecía a su alrededor, se encontraba inmerso en aquel océano de aguas cristalinas cuyo fin le era imposible divisar. Bajo sus pies, el agua permanecía en un constante vaivén hipnotizador, casi como si esperara a que le dijera qué debía hacer.

_"Rayos. Dadme relámpagos."_

El cielo se oscureció. Lo que antes había sido un manto estelado, se convirtió en una tumultuosa aglomeración de nubes cada cual más grande y amenazadora. Ni siquiera el oscuro humo era capaz de difuminar la rabia que parecían desprender aquellas montañas casi invisibles en la noche. La luna dejó de iluminar y ya sólo los fuegos, resultado de las sangrantes batallas que vivían en aquella oscuridad, permanecían como pequeñas estrellas caídas capaces de dar algo de luz entre todo aquel caos y lucha. En la lejanía, el chico pudo escuchar los rugidos de los truenos. La cólera de la naturaleza, su forma más letal, reposaba en la palma de su mano.

El brazo en el que sostenía la varita, descendió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una cortina de relámpagos se dibujó frente a ellos. Los dragones que habían mantenido sus ataques se alejaron a tiempo antes de que la primera de aquellas descargas eléctricas cayera sobre su víctima. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Azkaban se convirtió en una prisión de luz mortal.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como el rugido cesó, unos segundos de aterrador silencio impregnaron aquél aire cargado de ozono antes de que miles de voces y clamores volvieran a hacer temblar las hojas de unos árboles lejanos. Y aunque las nubes permanecían amenazantes en el cielo, los ataques volvieron a hacerse entrever desafiando cualquier magia divina a porvenir.

Saliendo por doquier como si de termitas se trataran, una multitud de siluetas y figuras emergieron por entre hendiduras que, imaginó Harry, habían permanecido protegidas a la espera de su llegada. Tal y como había anticipado, el Lord se había preocupado de proteger el interior de la estructura rocosa con un muro mágico capaz de mantener sus fuerzas sanas y salvas como si de una manta impermeable se tratara. Y, a pesar de que al menos una séptima parte de sus defensas había perecido al exterior y otro tanto hubiera caído exhausta por el desgaste, su posición seguía siendo de clara ventaja. Harry era consciente de ello. Sabía, también, que el movimiento que acababa de usar no volvería a ser posible con tal intensidad. Los ataques, aunque volvían a ser incesantes, tenían su límite. Por ello, su esperanza seguía siendo la misma: penetrar en la fortaleza y zanjar su lucha antes de que aquellos que mantenían su batalla en el exterior se encontraran demasiado debilitados para seguir con la ofensiva. Porque, a pesar de plantear la estrategia como un ataque a un hormiguero, seguía tratándose de un ejército frente a un grupo de rebeldes.

Los efectos de su impresionante espectáculo no tardaron en llegar. Como si hubiera participado en una larga maratón, de repente se sintió completamente exhausto y casi sin aliento. A pesar de que sólo había hecho una petición y de que no había necesitado más que descender su brazo para desatar aquella tormenta de relámpagos, era consciente de que el uso de ambas magias había sido considerable y, por lo tanto, su desgaste también. Sin embargo, había merecido la pena.

Recobrando el control de la situación y con la esperanza de que otra demostración no sería necesaria, dejó que el dragón siguiera con su embestida lanzándose directo hacia el centro de aquella construcción medio derruida.

Tal y como había esperado, el contraataque se hizo presente con implacable eficiencia.

Cientos de hechizos salieron disparados hacia las alturas, impactando contra escudos o siendo desviados en última instancia. De repente, la verdadera batalla se presentó ante ellos.

Los dragones proseguían con su ataque particular, lanzándose en picado para volver a remontar el vuelo, exhalando ardientes llamaradas con furia, acercándose hasta sus presas a las que sólo ellos podían hacer frente, extendiendo sus afiladas garras en un intento por arrancar cuellos, cuerpos y cualquier cosa que se presentara ante sus implacables zarpas. A su lado, siguiendo un compás perfectamente ensayado, los hipogrifos, todos ellos con sus propios jinetes, maniobraban por entre aquél caos con magnífica eficiencia, permitiendo que aquellos que los montaban pudieran atacar a su tiempo antes de volver a virar en busca de un ángulo más propicio. Confundiéndose entre todo aquél matojo de plumas, escamas y explosiones, los tres dragones se precipitaban rozando el rocoso suelo del interior, en busca de algún punto por donde sus compañeros de vuelo pudieran apartarse sin ser percibidos.

- ¡Harry, por allí!- indicó Draco adelantándoles con rapidez. El animal, un bello dragón negro cuyas escamas relucían con destellos azules, era pequeño y rápido como una flecha. Sus alas parecían las de un enorme murciélago, mientras que su cuerpo asemejaba más al de una serpiente esbelta y letal.

Dónde le había indicado era una oscurecida esquina medio escondida tras un montículo de piedras ahora erosionadas y desgastadas. Supuso que, en otro tiempo, fueron los prisioneros quienes, dentro de su tiempo al exterior, eran obligados a trabajarlas con su sudor. O, al menos, eso imaginó. No era importante, sin embargo, lo cierto era que proporcionaba un punto de entrada factible.

- _Necesito que derrames algo de tu sangre sobre el medallón._- pidió el dragón volviendo a remontar el vuelo con una pirueta.

- ¿Eh…?

- _Tú hazlo_.

Siguiendo su petición, se hizo un pequeño corte en el índice izquierdo y, agarrando el collar que desde hacía tiempo llevaba alrededor del cuello, dejó que un par de gotas cayeran encima de la silueta negra que antaño había brillado en oro. Para su más fascinante sorpresa, el dragón que antes había permanecido en vuelo, se contorsionó quedando en una posición circular, entremezclando el dorado y el negro ónice más reciente. Bajo sus yemas, el animal de carne y hueso volvió a descender en picado no sin antes preparar una última bocanada de fuego que expulsó en medio de su caída vertical. El cúmulo de escombros, polvo y humo que levantó, obligó a Harry a protegerse los ojos y la cabeza dejándose completamente a cuidado del animal.

El cúmulo de sensaciones que llegaron a él en menos de diez segundos eran tantas que le resultaba imposible dictaminar su posición actual sin temor a equivocarse. Recordaba el corte en su dedo pues aún le dolía, el cambio del medallón, la embestida de Shelyak contra un suelo rocoso lleno de mugre y humedad, la impactante explosión que su magia había provocado y las rocas que habían estallado en pedazos tras el impacto provocando una lluvia de escombros y nubes de polvo. Y, después, un cambio de aire, ruido y olor. Todo se había detenido tras su última percepción.

Abriendo cuidadosamente los ojos, se encontró en un espacio oscuro y mucho más silencioso. Olía a reclusión. El agujero encima de su cabeza le confirmó que habían penetrado dentro del edificio. Y, bajando a través de él, los dos dragones negros que les habían seguido, siguieron su ejemplo y descendieron posándose cuidadosamente sobre aquél suelo frío y viscoso.

- _Ya puedes bajarte._

Tan pronto como ambos jinetes descendieron de los lomos de los animales, estos volvieron a escapar por el hueco dejándoles a los cuatro a solas.

Se encontraban en un amplio pasadizo sin ventanas cuya iluminación no era otra que unas diminutas esferas azules incrustadas en las esquinas de las paredes, pero su luz era tan tenue, que hasta que no se acostumbraron a ella después de los brillantes fuegos que les habían ido iluminando, no fueron capaces de comprender las auténticas dimensiones de aquella estructura.

Shelyak, a su lado, empezó a difuminarse. Si no estuviera tan preocupado observando a su alrededor, quizá se habría alarmado frente a su creciente transparencia. Sin embargo, su cambio no era algo que habría sido capaz de imaginar. En el lugar donde el gran y majestuoso dragón había permanecido en orgullosa espera, un chico que asemejaba su misma edad, se materializó como nacido de la nada. Y, al igual que en la última vez que le había visto en semejante forma, vestía una túnica roja que ahora parecía de color añil.

- ¿Para eso era la sangre?- le preguntó a media voz. Aunque desde allí aún se hacía eco del ruido exterior, tampoco se sentía a gusto escuchando su propia resonancia viajando por entre aquellas lúgubres paredes.

- Claro. No iba a moverme con mi cuerpo por este laberinto tan estrecho¿no?

- Estrecho…- ahora que la magia del dragón ya no era necesaria, aquél espacio que tan grande le había parecido, se estrechó convirtiéndose en un apretado pasadizo de poco más de metro y medio de anchura. Sin embargo, la apertura que había creado seguía siendo igual de grande.- Buen truco.- felicitó con una sonrisa de complicidad.- Vamos pues.

Ahora que su compañero se movía en su mismo nivel, los cuatro restringieron cualquier palabra y empezaron a andar manteniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos.

Tal y como había imaginado, la prisión era realmente aterradora. El aire, sus paredes y suelo, incluso aquella tétrica iluminación mágica, todos sus aspectos respondían a una misma sensación: el horror. Enseguida pudo entender el miedo que aquellos muros despertaban en Hagrid y Sirius, los únicos que había conocido y cuyas vidas habían pasado por aquellas paredes enmohecidas. Incluso los fieles seguidores del Lord, mayoría de los cuales había sido un recluso más, temblaban al escuchar el nombre de la cárcel del mundo mágico. Mientras andaba con cautela y silencio por aquél estrecho pasillo, Harry pensó, con un involuntario escalofrío, lo que le habría ocurrido de haber sido encerrado allí tras su infructuosa detención del asustadizo ex ministro. La locura de aquellos que habían permanecido presos entre aquellos barrotes de piedra aún palpitaba en el las oscuridades de su mirada, una locura nacida del terror y del miedo, de un constante contacto con una muerte putrefacta, fría y hambrienta.

_"No pienses en eso."_ se dijo cerrando con fuerza los ojos intentando profundizar su respiración. Quizá era por aquel ambiente de corrupción y descomposición, aquel aire helado e impregnado de un silencio que parecía acompañar los pasos de la muerte, o quizá era aquél suelo viscoso y traicionero que les amenazaba en hacerles caer tras cada nuevo paso. No comprendía aquella recepción que repentinamente se había vuelto tan sensible y aguda, pero lo que sí entendía era que el peligro, a pesar de no ser visible, se mantenía palpable en el aire, amenazándoles en caer sobre sus desprotegidas espaldas ante cualquier pequeño despiste.

Infundiéndose con un valor que no creía poseer, agarró con fuerza la varita y, con paso resuelto, aceleró la marcha atento al mismísimo silencio.

- No te preocupes. No hay nadie.- susurró el chico-dragón a su oído.

- ¡Shelyak!- exclamó alarmado con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.- ¡¿Estás loco?!

- ¿Te he asustado?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Maldita sea, no hagas eso¿quieres?!

- ¡Shh!- regañó Snape con severidad y una nota de malhumor.

- ¿Acaso quieres que nos oigan? Nuestro objetivo es permanecer ocultos¿recuerdas?- gruñó a media voz con irritación.

- Sí. ¿Pero debemos ir tan lentos? Ya te he dicho que no hay nadie, al menos podríamos apresurarnos un poco¿no te parece? Permanecer en ésta forma no es algo fácil. Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi magia no es ilimitada. Y la tuya tampoco.- repuso mosqueado.

- Espera… ¿has dicho que no hay nadie¿Cómo lo sabes?- intervino Draco por primera vez.

- Puedo sentirlo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.- Nosotros somos los únicos en ésta planta.

- ¿Eh? Pero…

- ¿Y sabes dónde está el enemigo?- irrumpió de nuevo el taciturno profesor.

- Un par de pisos por debajo.

- ¡¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes, estúpido?!- exclamó fuera de sus casillas.

- Tampoco lo has preguntado.- con una gran sonrisa, el chico cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y, con una divertida mirada hacia su joven amigo, soltó un par de carcajadas que resonaron por el lugar helándoles la sangre, aunque no apreció importarle en lo más mínimo al alegre dragón.

- Te voy a matar… ¡Te juro que te mataré!- gritó tras recomponerse.

_"Y yo te ayudaré."_ pensó Draco cubriéndose la cara con cansancio. ¿Qué tipo de infiltración silenciosa era aquella? Aquél par de muchachos habían empezado una disputa a gritos sin importarles su situación. Temía que, aunque el dragón ahora humano les había dicho que no había nadie allí, sus voces llegaran hasta sus enemigos y les alertaran de su presencia. Si les cogían allí estarían en clara desventaja…

Aunque, debía admitirlo, el miedo que le había agarrotado sus extremidades haciéndole andar a paso de robot, había desaparecido. Las risas del dragón y los bramidos de Harry, habían conseguido relajar su tensión. Ahora que lo veía mejor, aquellas paredes que le habían parecido asfixiantes y aterradoras, no eran más que unos simples muros de piedras relucientes por la humedad y erosionadas por el paso del tiempo. La sensación de una muerte escondida entre las sombras se había difuso con los gritos y, en su lugar, una extraña euforia nacida por el exceso de adrenalina, inundaba su corazón llenándole de una vitalidad que había perdido durante aquellos últimos días. A su lado, Severus Snape, a pesar de fruncir el entrecejo en una muestra de irritación, no pudo evitar dibujar una ligera sonrisa en sus pálidas facciones.

- En fin…- suspiró el hombre deteniendo la discusión que había terminado por convertirse en una carrera de insultos.- Ya que habéis empezado¿por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez? Nuestra llegada seguramente habrá sido escuchada, así que…

- ¡Hecho!- exclamó Shelyak apartándose de Harry de un salto.- ¡Yo me encargo! Siempre me han gustado las entradas a lo grande…

_"Ahí va…"_ suspiró el chico con una sonrisa de derrota.

Con una palmada de manos, el chico-dragón inspiró una gran bocanada de aire para, tras mantenerlo unos segundos, expulsarlo contra el suelo. De su boca, una bola de fuego impactó contra aquellas rocas que antaño les habían amenazado en caer provocando una nueva explosión que hizo temblar toda la prisión. A sus pies, un enorme agujero había perforado varias plantas a la vez rellenando la última de ellas con los escombros restantes. Si había habido antes alguien, ahora no quedaba más que un espacio vacío lleno de humo y fuego.

- ¿Qué os ha parecido? Impresionante¿verdad?- dijo con orgullo.

- La verdad es que sí.- murmuró Draco con admiración. Y no era para menos.

Adelantándose a los demás, Harry se lanzó por el agujero a la vez que invocaba la magia que frenaría su caída. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cubierto por la polvorosa nube que había levantado la explosión, se encontró medio agachado en un espacio totalmente distinto al anterior.

Los gritos y gruñidos que escuchó no muy lejos de su posición le indicaron que habían dado en el blanco. Así, recuperando la actividad que le proporcionaba la perspectiva de un combate, se apresuró a buscar el cobijo necesario para prepararse la siguiente estrategia. A su lado, sus dos acompañantes y el chico-dragón aparecieron siguiendo sus mismas reacciones.

- Al parecer hemos aparecido en el mejor lugar.- murmuró su hermano al detenerse junto a él.- ¿Podéis ver algo?

- Cinco humanos y dos quimeras. Además, diría que se acercan algunos refuerzos más… humanos, creo.

- Quimeras…- la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que había impartido Tonks en su inicio de curso enseguida le vino en la mente. Era cierto, deberían atacarlas con hechizos elementales y reducirlas anulando sus sentidos de la vista y olfato. Pero eran dos. Y no podían olvidar los magos que las acompañaban, mortífagos seguramente bien entrenados y capacitados.- Y encima vienen más…- murmuró pensativamente.

- No tiene sentido que nos preocupemos por los que están por llegar.- dictaminó el hombre con calma.

- Cuando terminéis con ellas, seguid adelante.- secundó Draco con una sonrisa.- Ésta será nuestra despedida.

- Pero su número es muy superior…

- Éste no es tu problema, Potter.

Sin saber qué decir, cerró la boca indeciso. Sabía que ambos tenían razón, que tras aquella decisión se escondía una verdad a la que no podía huir. Él y el dragón deberían hacerse cargo de las dos bestias antes de seguir adelante al encuentro de su verdadero enemigo, su lucha, como siempre, no estaba allí. De nuevo, Harry se veía obligado a seguir adelante en su propia carrera dejando atrás a amigos y compañeros con el fin de llegar hasta su meta, su objetivo. Los dos ex mortífagos comprendían bien su camino, al igual que entendían su propia lucha. Sus destinos también tenían sus objetivos, unos enemigos que, sabía, les estaban esperando al final de aquella persecución. La lucha, aunque sería claramente desigual, ya había sido dictaminada.

- Cierto.- dijo al fin.

Con un cálido abrazo, ambos chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa que quería ser alegre pero que, en realidad, escondía un enorme pesar al separar sus caminos de aquella senda que habían decidido andar. Harry sintió como, a diferencia de con los demás, aquél apretujón le infundía un sentimiento de inquietud y preocupación. Aquél muchacho de ojos solitarios que había terminado por considerar como un hermano, le había ofrecido su mano cuando más falta había tenido, le había mostrado su mundo y abierto su corazón, un corazón que, al igual que él, había permanecido toda una vida cerrado tras puertas y cadenas. Sintió que, a diferencia de Ron, Draco había sido su igual, un reflejo de su propia imagen que, como él, había andado por una oscuridad difícil de compartir. Unas tinieblas que, al final, habían logrado superar ayudándose mutuamente, apoyándose codo con codo, espalda con espalda. Cierto era que Ron había sido su mejor amigo y alguien al que nunca podría reemplazar, pero Draco, de la misma manera, se había convertido en su hermano. Ambos, en una unión nacida por el odio y terminada con la comprensión. Pero ahora temía por él. Por los dos. Aunque… _"No es mi lucha… ¿Verdad?"_ se dijo con tristeza.

- Ten cuidado.- murmuró separándose de él incapaz de sonreír.

Snape y Draco, sin nada más que añadir, se alejaron sigilosos hacia otra de las rocas que habían quedado esparcidas alrededor del agujero y que les habían proporcionado un punto de reposo.

- Vamos.

Siguiendo al chico-dragón, Harry mentalizó algunos hechizos que esperaba que pudieran serle de utilidad. Con un grito de guerra, ambos se lanzaron directos contra las dos bestias que permanecían medio inmóviles al centro de aquella estancia. Al sentir como un par de llamaradas impactaban contra sus cuerpos, los animales rugieron con fiereza lanzándose salvajemente contra sus atacantes quienes se apresuraron en escapar de sus garras. En respuesta a la acción que golpeaba de nuevo aquella ancha sala parecida a un lúgubre comedor sin mesas ni sillas que indicaran tal suposición, los hombres que habían permanecido impacientes a nuevas instrucciones, se arrojaron hacia los intrusos. Dos de ellos cayeron derrotados antes de comprender su vulnerable situación. En perfecta coordinación, Draco y Snape emprendieron su duelo particular derrotando a otro de sus enemigos poco más empezar.

Harry no tenía tiempo por preocuparse por nadie más. Sus pensamientos, demasiado ocupados en actuar frente a las amenazas que afrontaba, se mantenían en un constante ir y venir. Esquivaba, golpeaba y defendía. No quería darse el lujo de desgastar sus fuerzas en aquel obstáculo, sus movimientos requerían de toda su concentración para que fueran lo más precisos posible. Todo aquello aprendido hasta entonces estaba tomando forma. Sus movimientos, sus gestos, incluso el cómo racionaba ante cualquier hechizo, era replanteado con rapidez antes de decidir llevarlo a término. Sabía que aún era lento, por lo que muchos de sus pasos eran meros impulsos irreflexivos y, en su mayoría, innecesarios e imprecisos, aún así su improvisación había adquirido una mejora destacable. Seguramente, con tiempo, aquellos conocimientos le habrían llevado a convertirse en un verdadero guerrero, pero aquel no era el momento.

Derribando al animal tras cegarlo con un viscoso hechizo que cubrió toda su vista, Harry desenvainó la espada y, con la misma rapidez, la incrustó en una de sus cabezas. La quimera, con un chillido de rabia y dolor, atizó su venenosa cola de escorpión en un intento de sacarlo de encima. Sin embargo, el chico no le dio el tiempo para recomponerse. Lanzándose al suelo y teniendo a tiro el desprotegido pecho, invocó una pequeña lanza de relámpagos que incrustó en su cuerpo de león matando a la bestia al instante.

- ¡Shelyak!- exclamó levantándose y echando a correr.

Un rugido, una explosión. La presencia de su compañero no tardó en llegar.

- ¿Sabes hacia dónde?- preguntó sin dejar la carrera.

- Presta atención, tú también puedes sentirlo.

Y tenía razón, como siempre.

Aunque tras el ritual de iniciación a la Hermandad había perdido toda comunicación involuntaria con las emociones del Lord Oscuro, el lazo que les unía aún estaba presente. El último encuentro era prueba de ello. Aún así, el dolor que siempre le había acompañado frente a la presencia de Voldemort o ante su magia, había desaparecido. Su proximidad no le afectaba como antaño aturdiéndolo y mareándolo entre espasmos de dolor, en su lugar, una fría calma permanecía en aquella cicatriz nacida de un hechizo fallido. Sin embargo, siguiendo las indicaciones de aquél joven mentor, Harry pudo comprender que, si bien no había dolencia, sí era capaz de "sentir" la presencia de su opuesto casi en un acto de infalible intuición.

- Dos más tras el recodo.- alertó indicándole al frente.

Cambiando la espada a su mano izquierda, extendió la varita mientras preparaba el hechizo que dejaría inconscientes a los adversarios antes de que estos pudieran saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Así, con un _stupefy_ y un par de golpes, ambos chicos prosiguieron su camino sin apenas detener la marcha.

El pasadizo se hizo interminable. No habían ventanas, apenas luz, pero Harry tenía la sensación que se estaban acercando cada vez más. Pasaron frente a casi una decena de puertas de hierro antes de detenerse ante la última que cerraba aquel laberinto de esquinas y piedras deslustradas.

No era muy distinta a sus hermanas. Sin embargo sí había algo que la discernía: tras ella estaba su objetivo.

Guardando la espada de nuevo en su empuñadura, Harry mantuvo la mirada enfrente mientras su respiración y pulso volvían a la normalidad. Resultaba extraño, casi se maravilló al percatarse de la calma que inundaba sus pensamientos y miedos. A pesar de encontrarse delante de lo que había estado temiendo durante tantos años, ahora no le parecía otra cosa que una puerta más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó el pesado portón abriendo ante él la existencia de una gran y fría sala de piedra iluminada por un par de chimeneas instaladas en los extremos de la habitación. Cerca de ellas, unos sillones y un par de mesas le indicaron que aquella había sido la estancia preparada para las reuniones de estrategia.

- Bienvenido, Harry.- siseó calmadamente el único individuo que habitaba la sala. Recortándose contra unas llamas que intentaban calentar el ambiente infructuosamente, la silueta apenas ladeó la cabeza como muestra de reconocimiento a su llegada. Sus manos se mantenían entrecruzadas a su espalda, mientras que su cuerpo permanecía cubierto por una larga capa negra que apenas permitía identificar la forma de su silueta.- No esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí¿lo has descubierto tú o ha sido el viejo Dumbledore?

- No deberíais subestimarme tanto, Maestro.- respondió el chico con la misma tranquilidad.

- Y no lo hago.- dando la espalda a aquello que había estado observando, el hombre miró al chico directamente.- Aunque no negaré que me ha sorprendido tu aparición. Ni qué decir de tu alado ejército. Impresionante. O puede que en parte sea gracias a tu amigo aquí presente.

Harry no respondió. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo y, al parecer, ninguno de ellos esperó que lo hiciera. En su lugar, una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Apareciendo de entre las sombras, una sinuosa serpiente se acercó al hombre con lentitud, como si estuviera observando a los recién llegados con minuciosa atención. Shelyak se tensó a su lado, aunque pudo ver, de reojo, una mueca de sarcástica diversión. Al parecer, ya estaban todos.

- Es una pena que me traicionaras, Harry…- dijo extrayendo la varita de debajo su túnica.- No te mentí cuando prometí dejarte vivir. Hubieras podido tener todo cuanto quisieras, incluso me habría asegurado de que fueras mi mano derecha.

- Lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento de mi elección.- se sentía extrañamente sereno, extrañamente tranquilo. Incluso sus palabras, relajadas y armoniosas, iban saliendo de sus labios sin prisas. Sus pensamientos, calmados, sus gestos, lentos. Por un momento, le pareció recordar los encuentros que había visto entre su viejo director y aquél hombre que ahora permanecía frente a su mirada. Unos encuentros que, a pesar de la tensión y la ira que transpiraba en el aire, se disipaba alrededor del poderoso Dumbledore por una incomprensible calma.

Su Maestro, o así le llamaba al reconocerle como tal tras su aprendizaje en los leves días de mortífago, meneó ligeramente la cabeza con negación. Harry sabía que, en sus palabras, no le había mentido. Sin embargo, la elección había sido justa por lo que, comprendiendo que no había marcha atrás, ambos alejaron unos perjuicios que habían llevado consigo desde su primer encuentro dieciséis años atrás, y se mentalizaron con frío razonamiento y estrategia para la confrontación que iba a tener lugar.

- Basta de palabrería.- sentenció el Lord con sequedad.- Es hora de zanjar esto.

- Antes querría que me respondierais a algo, Maestro.- con el semblante inexpresivo, Harry miró directamente al hombre.- Sé que habéis descubierto al espía que nos pasaba información. ¿Dónde está?

- Me sorprende que preguntes esto, Harry.- dijo esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Quién era?

- ¿Ni siquiera sabes quién arriesgaba su miserable vida para daros algo de luz?- apuntando la varita hacia una de las mesas aunque sin desviar su burlona mirada del chico, lanzó un objeto plateado al suelo cerca de sus pies. Sin preocuparse por desviar su atención de su enemigo, el joven bajó la mirada hacia aquello que le había acercado y que ahora resplandecía con las llamas de la chimenea.- No debiste salvarle la vida aquella vez, mi estúpido aprendiz.

Una mano plateada cuyos dedos se retorcían en un dolor indescifrable, permanecía estática en el suelo. Un pedazo de carne aún se mantenía incrustada en el extremo donde antaño se había adherido a un brazo sin extremidad. Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener aquella faceta de irrompible serenidad.

Peter Pettigrew. Colagusano.

Aunque había imaginado que el repentino mutismo de su desconocido informador se debía a que había sido descubierto, nunca pensó que aquél informante fuera, ni más ni menos, que el componente más cobarde y desleal de los merodeadores. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Harry le recordó como un asustadizo y temeroso hombre que no había dudado en traicionar a sus amigos con el fin de salvar la vida. Con su traición, sus padres habían muerto, y él, había sido marcado por el resto de su vida. Por su cobardía, Sirius había sido enviado a Azkaban durante doce años, Marla fue trasladada a América bajo sospecha de complicidad, y Remus se había visto aislado y marginado en un amargo mundo de auto culpa. Y Harry, de nuevo, había perdido la posibilidad de permanecer en un hogar de cálido abrazo. Cuanto más pensaba en él, más ira y rabia sentía hacia aquella asustadiza rata traicionera. Sin embargo… _"¿Por qué?"_ ¿Acaso había deseado ser perdonado¿Esperaba, quizá, alguna recompensa? Pettigrew había andado el camino de la traición abandonando a sus amigos, enviándolos a la muerte con el fin de salvarse a sí mismo… No merecía más que desprecio.

Pero él también había sido un mortífago.

Enfriando su odio comprendió que, aunque el daño que aquél hombre había causado a sus seres queridos había sido grande e imperdonable, quizá el objetivo de aquel valiente acto final no había sido otro que la devolución de un favor. Ahora estaban en paz. ¿Había sido aquella su intención? Harry sabía que Pettigrew no buscaba el perdón, el hombre era consciente de que nunca podría recibir alguno por su traición, sin embargo, gracias a su información, habían conseguido equilibrar aquella balanza que desde un principio les había sido desfavorable. Gracias a él, sus fuerzas, a pesar de ser inferiores en número, habían resultado de una efectividad aplastante. Si ganaban aquellas batallas sería, en gran medida, gracias a su aportación.

Así pues, estaban en paz.

- Todos podemos elegir.- murmuró reconociendo, para sus adentros, el mensaje que había dejado Peter Pettigrew con su última acción. Estaban en paz.

Levantando la mirada de nuevo, Harry se preparó. Ninguno de los que permanecían en aquella sala se movió, como si estuvieran esperando, aguardando a una señal, atentos a sus oponentes mientras, en su interior, sus primeros pasos iban tomando forma a la espera de su inicio.

La serpiente fue la primera en atacar. Saltando hacia delante con un fuerte impulso, se abalanzó hacia el chico-dragón con sus fauces abiertas. A su mismo tiempo y en perfecta coordinación, el hombre lanzó un rayo negro-azulado hacia su joven contrincante. Sin embargo, y aunque Harry estaba preparado para contraatacar, fue Shelyak quien, reaccionando con rapidez, respondió con una abrasante bola de fuego que impactó contra la pared del fondo, abriendo un gran agujero hacia el exterior. Fuera, el rugido del mar se confundía con unos gritos lejanos resultado de una batalla en la que no participaban. Pero ninguno de ellos prestó la más mínima atención. Ahora que la señal de inicio había sido dada, su propia batalla había empezado.

Lanzándose con un salvaje rugido que detuvo cualquier otro movimiento, Shelyak pasó a la acción arrojándose contra el deslizante reptil a la vez que se transformaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un majestuoso y aterrador dragón rojo. Agarrando con sus poderosas garras a la venenosa serpiente, Shelyak se precipitó hacia el exterior desapareciendo ambos en el nocturno cielo. Ahora sólo estaban él y Lord Voldemort. Ninguno de ellos permitió que el forcejeo que ambos animales habían realizado les afectara en su propia trifulca.

Casi como si estuviera probándole, Harry se vio inmerso en una lucha incesante donde lo único que podía hacer era esquivar o defender. Los ataques, constantes e incesantes, le obligaban a retroceder, ni siquiera se vio capaz de pasar a la ofensiva ni una sola vez. Dejándole apenas tiempo para respirar, se percató de que sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo con creciente rapidez. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta del desgaste sufrido.

_"¡Agua!"_ exclamó hacia aquel espacio interno. Respondiendo a su demanda, pudo sentir como la magia fluía hacia él casi a trompicones. Aún le resultaba difícil manejar semejante energía, por lo que aquél torrente de fuerza le desequilibraba peligrosamente, poniéndolo en un estado vulnerable e inestable durante los segundos que necesitaba para moldear aquella corriente casi incontrolable. Aún así, y a pesar del riesgo que el movimiento le suponía, se vio obligado a invertir el desgaste resultante que provendría tras el ataque a fin de obtener una apertura capaz de alejarlo de aquella peligrosa retirada.

Aguantando unos instantes aquella magia que acababa de nacer dentro de él, Harry apuntó hacia los pies del Lord antes de permitir que el río de energía saliera impulsado con fuerza contra su objetivo.

Creciendo desde un charco hacia un estanque de poca profundidad, las aguas que repentinamente inundaron el suelo de la habitación se arremolinaron alrededor del hombre para, para su mayor sorpresa, encarcelarlo en una burbuja de agua. Por unos instantes, el poderoso mago se encontró incapaz de reaccionar. Instantes que para Harry fueron una bendición.

Con una rodilla en el suelo y su respiración jadeante, el chico se permitió unos segundos de descanso. Sabía que aquello no detendría a su Maestro, pero al menos había conseguido un tiempo para pensar en su próximo movimiento a la vez que recuperaba el aliento. Extrajo una botellita que había mantenido guardada en su túnica y, destapándola, bebió todo su contenido sintiendo como el cansancio remitía casi al instante. La poción estaba haciendo su efecto, pero no podía permitirse repetir otro ataque como aquél.

Se levantó.

Debería pasar al ataque. No quería utilizar hechizos complejos para evitar el rápido desgaste, pero tampoco podía jugar con pequeños encantamientos que con otros habrían bastado. Su contrincante era un maestro con la magia negra, y no sólo eso, sino que era, también, un gran mago experimentado. Y Harry aún era muy joven. Toda la experiencia que podía tener apenas llegaba para salvaguardarle. Por ello, parecía que sólo aquellas grandes muestras mágicas podían compensar su falta de práctica. Volvía a encontrarse en el principio. ¿Qué podía hacer?

El techo se derrumbó a su alrededor obligándole a protegerse por intuición.

Los dos animales que minutos antes habían desaparecido por el hueco hecho por la magia del dragón, volvieron a aparecer entre los escombros. La sala no era más que un montículo de piedras, listones de madera y tablas de hierro deformadas. El techo casi había desaparecido, ahora Harry podía ver perfectamente el exterior de la prisión en dónde las agitadas aguas del mar impactaban contra los rocosos muros. Incluso podía vislumbrar la nube de dragones e hipogrifos que se removían en el cielo en un constante ir y venir.

La prisión de agua que había mantenido cautivo al Lord se rompió tras la explosión. El hombre, quitándose la capa, realizó un rápido movimiento con la varita secando inmediatamente sus ropas empapadas.

_"¿Shelyak?"_ preguntó en su interior a la espera de una señal que le indicara que su amigo seguía en pie.

- _Joder, eso escuece…_- gruñó con irritación.- _Maldita escupe-veneno._

- Por lo que veo, el veneno de Nagini está haciendo efecto.

Sin comprender, Harry dirigió una rápida mirada hacia su compañero. Sin embargo, sus ojos no volvieron hacia su oponente, sino que se quedaron estáticos en el animal.

Aquel cuello lleno de lustrosas escamas estaba ahora salpicado por la sangre del propio dragón, la herida, un pedazo de carne arrancado de un mordisco, supuraba con un color verdusco que no hacía sino empeorar la lamentable imagen de Shelyak. Su respiración, aunque intentaba ser normal, no pasó por alto al chico. Se alertó al ver un ligero temblor en sus patas a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos intentando mejorar su visión. Aquella muestra de debilidad no era propia de él. Harry sabía que el dragón era capaz de curarse por sí mismo, un poco de veneno no debería afectarle de aquella forma… Recuperando sus sentidos, volvió su mirada hacia el hombre quien sonreía con sorna. El veneno de Nagini… ¿qué pasaba con él? Al parecer, aquella era la respuesta al problema a que se enfrentaba el dragón.

- _¿Qué ocurre¡Cúrate!_- exclamó para sus adentros sin desviar su atención.

- _Cállate…_

Pero incluso su respuesta era débil y sin aliento.

Rompiendo con la pausa, Voldemort aprovechó la incertidumbre en la mente del chico para volver al ataque. El encantamiento, aunque Harry no fue capaz de entender las palabras pronunciadas, le rodeó tomándolo desprevenido. E iba a responderle cuando se sorprendió al comprobar que ningún hechizo salía de su varita.

- ¡_Morfus incantem_!- sentenció Voldemort con un complicado movimiento de varita.

A su orden, las piedras caídas se agruparon apilándose unas sobre otras hasta crear un gólem de casi dos metros de altura. Sus extremidades superiores, aunque seguían siendo un grupo de rocas, se contorsionaron como si de brazos se trataran. Dando su primer paso hacia su objetivo, la pesada mole rocosa se balanceó insegura mientras la otra pierna se adelantaba en busca del nuevo equilibrio. Así, paso tras paso, aquél cuerpo sin vida se acercó hasta quedar frente a un estupefacto Harry.

-_ ¡Muévete!_- rugió Shelyak en su mente despertándolo del aturdimiento.

Siguiendo su instinto, el chico rodó sobre sí mismo apartándose del pesado brazo que había descendido con la intención de aplastarlo.

-_ ¿Pero qué…¡No puedo sentir ninguna magia!_

- _Estás dentro… de una zona anuladora… El encantamiento…_

_"Debo salir de aquí."_ se dijo extrayendo la espada de su funda tras otra pirueta.

- _No puedes… el hechizo sólo te afecta… a ti…_

- _¡Cuidado!_- alertó al ver como una enorme serpiente alada surgía de entre las rocas por detrás del dragón.

Nagini, la serpiente de su maestro y la archienemiga de Shelyak, había cambiado su aspecto. Su cuerpo había duplicado sus dimensiones, sus escamas eran negras con tonalidades violetas, sus ojos, rojos. Le salían un par de alas largas y extremadamente delgadas parecidas a un par velas de seda negra. Su cabeza no sólo había crecido, sino que también se había ensanchado, apareciendo un par de pequeños cuernos escamados encima los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos permanecían afilados y repletos de un veneno mortal.

El dragón movió la cola con fuerza obligando a la bestia a apartarse. Harry, por su lado, aprovechó una nueva embestida del gólem para incrustar la espada por entre las junturas y hacer hincapié en un intento por romper la atadura mágica que unía aquellas rocas bajo la forma de un ser semihumano. Su estrategia, aunque fue improvisada, consiguió arrancar parte de su brazo izquierdo, hecho que aprovechó para desproveerle de su pierna derecha. Quería ser rápido. Sus movimientos, precisos y efectivos, consiguieron su objetivo: frenar al ser mágico sin consumir esfuerzo ni tiempo.

Viendo que el gólem no podía mantenerse en pie, decidió abandonar la batalla yendo hacia Shelyak quien, sin dejarse vencer por el aturdimiento del veneno, movía su cola con frenesí alejando los ataques de la serpiente con inusitada efectividad.

- _¡Neutraliza el veneno, Shelyak!_

- _Cómo si pudiera… estúpido…_

-_ ¿Puedes volar?_- preguntó cubriéndose tras una roca que quedó pulverizada tras el impacto del hechizo.- _Aquí estamos en desventaja, debemos escapar._

- _Entendido… ¡sube!_

Utilizando la espada como escudo reflejó otro hechizo y, en un último esfuerzo, se agarró a una de las patas del animal justo cuando alzaba el vuelo. No fue fácil subirse en su lomo, pero, utilizando nuevamente la espada como si de un bate se tratara, lograron esquivar dos ataques más antes de conseguir alejarse de su alcance.

-_ ¿Qué pasa con su veneno, qué impide que te regeneres?__¡Dímelo!_- exigió malhumorado mientras seguía atento a cualquier persecución que sabía iba a tener lugar. El silencio de su compañero acrecentó su impaciencia.- _Shelyak, no lo sabré si no me lo dices._

- _Cuando bebiste… su veneno…_

- _En el ritual de iniciación…_- murmuró recordándolo.

-_ Su veneno no puede afectarme si tú no estás afectado… No puedo morir… si tú no estás muerto… El Pacto… une nuestras vidas…_

_- Entonces, al beberlo… ¿Me envenenó?_

_- No te afectó… porqué yo no había sido envenenado… pero permaneció en tu san…-_ de repente su vuelo se detuvo, haciendo que empezaran a caer en el vacío.

- ¡Despierta¡Vamos, no te detengas!- gritó golpeando su espalda.- ¡Vamos, amigo, no te rindas¡Arriba!- no supo si sus palabras habían llegado a sus oído o fue sus golpes lo que le hizo reaccionar pero, remontando el vuelo, el dragón volvió a batir las alas en un intento por recuperar la altitud.- _¿Qué puedo hacer? Debe de haber alguna forma… ¡algo!_

_- No tienes magia…_

_- No, pero…_

_- Deberemos acabar esto antes de que el veneno llegue hasta ti._

_- ¿A mí?-_ dijo sorprendido. Pero entonces comprendió lo que acababa de decirle. Sus vidas estaban unidas, el veneno no le había afectado la primera vez porqué su dragón estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, ahora no era así. Ambos habían recibido la toxina por lo que, tarde o temprano, también Harry iba a caer en sus efectos. El hecho de que aún no los sintiera era, quizá, gracias a la magia del dragón.- _Shelyak, no podemos regresar a tierra en tu estado, y en el aire tampoco aguantarás mucho más. Y yo apenas puedo protegerte… Necesitamos detener el veneno._

_- Ahí vienen…_

Tras ellos, sus dos enemigos emprendieron el vuelo en acecho. Harry, al igual que su dragón, sabía que no tardarían en llegar hasta ellos, y Shelyak estaba demasiado debilitado para intentar maniobrar en evasión. En otro caso, habría optado por utilizar aquél ritual de sangres que ya antes le había funcionado, pero esta vez sabía que aquello no resultaría. Él también estaba envenenado.

- _Ésta zona anuladora… ¿Cómo funciona?_- preguntó atento a sus perseguidores.

- _Bloquea los canales de absorción… de la Onda…_

_- ¿Afecta al aura?_- dijo pensativamente.- _O sea, que te convierte en un muggle._

_- No. Sigues manteniendo tu forma… es sólo que…_

_- Como si fuera un manto¿no? Entonces, sólo hay que apartarlo._

_- Imposible._

_- No, no lo es. Lo único que debo hacer…_

_- Olvídalo. No hay tiempo para eso._

_- ¡A tu derecha!_

Virando con un gruñido, el dragón consiguió, con la ayuda de su jinete, esquivar a tiempo antes de que una nueva herida se marcara en su lustroso cuerpo. A pesar de ello, el veneno hizo su añadido volviéndole a debilitar con una nueva caída que detuvo a pocos metros del agua.

- ¡Maldita sea¡No podemos seguir esquivando!

- _Escúchame, Harry…-_ más sorprendido por el uso de su nombre que por la situación en la que se encontraban, el chico miró interrogativamente a su exhausta montura.-_ Voy a anular el conjuro con mi magia… No sé si podré removerlo… al completo, pero… al menos tendrás una oportunidad para…_

Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Con un gemido, el animal perdió de nuevo la consciencia. Sin embargo, y gracias a su anterior ataque de debilidad, su altura apenas superaba a los cuatro metros, por lo que, agarrando el cuello del animal junto a él en un intento de suavizar el impacto contra el mar, chico y dragón se sumergieron en unas aguas frías y oscuras. Su instinto les salvó de recibir daños mayores por el impacto, pero no evitó que se vieran arrastrados con descontrol por las agitadas corrientes.

Con frenesí, intentó volver a la superficie en busca de aire. Había perdido a su compañero tras la caída y no sabía dónde podía estar. En su estado le resultaría imposible valerse por sí mismo, y encima las corrientes marinas eran cada vez más fuertes. Temía que se encontraran demasiado cerca del borde de Azkaban, si se acercaban demasiado podían terminar siendo lanzados contra sus muros. Pero no era fácil. Aunque Ron le había enseñado a nadar durante aquellos meses en la mansión, las ropas dificultaban sus movimientos, y la espada no hacía más que atraerlo hacia el fondo. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma necesaria para evitar entrar en pánico.

- _¡Shelyak!_- exclamó en un desesperado intento por dar con él.

La oscuridad evitaba que pudiera ver nada más que las llamas y explosiones en la construcción. El mar, aún estar medio iluminado por aquella luz intermitente, resultaba un entorno negro y desolador. La agitación de las aguas impedía que pudiera escuchar nada, apenas podía mantenerse a flote, y por encima de todo temía gritar el nombre del dragón para evitar ser escuchado por sus perseguidores. Estaba convencido de que les estaban buscando, aunque…

- _¡Shelyak, respóndeme¡¿Dónde estás¡Shelyak!_

Si al menos tuviera magia… ¡No debió permitir que aquél hechizo le tocara¡No debió dejar que Shelyak abandonara aquél lugar! En aquél momento había creído que allí estaban en desventaja, que en su estado sólo podían esperar una derrota. Pero ahora la situación no era mejor¿deberían haberse quedado? Fuera como fuere, su nueva condición era lo importante. No merecía la pena recriminarse por un pasado que no podía cambiar. En su lugar, debía dar con el dragón antes de que se ahogara…

Repitiendo su nombre en aquél espacio mental dónde sabía que podía ser escuchado, se quitó la espada que había enfundado con dificultad tras su caída, la capa y los zapatos, y los dejó perderse en la oscuridad antes de sumergirse en un intento por encontrar el cuerpo de su escamado amigo.

Un intento, dos, tres… A pesar de que la noche se mantenía medio iluminada por la guerra que estaba viviendo, dentro de aquellas aguas no había nada que le indicara por dónde buscar. No sabía si estaba nadando en vertical o horizontal, hacia el este o al oeste, incluso regresar a la superficie le resultaba difícil.

Iba a sumergirse de nuevo cuando una explosión mucho mayor que las demás, iluminó el cielo como si de un potente foco se tratara. Como resultado, una decena de figuras aladas cayeron inertes perdiéndose en el bullicio de la acción. Harry comprendió, de repente, que aquél estallido había sido obra de Voldemort quien, seguramente, se había incorporado en la lucha internándose entre las filas aéreas y eliminándolas con asombrosa facilidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si aquello seguía así, su Maestro no tardaría en acabar con sus enemigos que, aún su capacidad de ataque, seguían siendo insignificantes ante su aplastante poder. Él era el único que podía detenerlo, les había prometido que se haría cargo de ello, pero…

Tomando aire, volvió a bucearse.

No sabía cuánto se había desviado de dónde habían caído, tampoco sabía si el dragón había conseguido mantenerse a flote o había sucumbido en la oscuridad del mar. En ningún momento dejó de gritar su nombre, toda su atención se centraba únicamente en él, buscándole, llamándole, pensando en dónde podía estar. Pero no iba a perderlo sin intentarlo siquiera.

Quizá por su obstinación o quizá fuera por pura casualidad, incluso podía ser que su unión mágica tuviera algo que ver, no importaba el motivo, pero cualquiera de ellas era bien recibida. En medio de su tosco buceo, Harry pudo sentir un burbujeo rozándole su brazo izquierdo en su camino hacia la superficie. La señal, aunque era pequeña, le bastó para indicarle que, quizá, su origen era a quien buscaba. No quiso volver a la superficie a por miedo de perder aquella pista, aunque tampoco conocía su profundidad, pero se arriesgó.

_"Aguanta…"_ se dijo mientras seguía descendiendo. Estirando los brazos a la espera de dar con él, el chico movía frenéticamente las piernas en un intento de aumentar su velocidad. Tal vez no debió tirar la espada…

Cuando creyó que había perdido el rastro, sus dedos rozaron una superficie irregular. Con un último impulso, consiguió acercarse suficiente como para sentir la textura de unas escamas lisas y duras que, por su forma, debían de tratarse de la cola del dragón.

Incrementando su velocidad de acción, Harry llegó hasta el cuello. Lo agarró con fuerza y, en un afán por mover la gran mole del dragón, el chico puso todo su empeño en impulsarse de nuevo hacia el exterior, hacia el aire. Pero el animal era muy grande y, encima, parecía que había perdido el conocimiento.

¡Necesitaba aire!

Impulsado por la urgencia y ante el peligro de ahogarse también él, presionó a su cuerpo tanto como pudo, intentado obligarle a arrastrar aquel pesado cuerpo junto al suyo de nuevo a la superficie.

-_ ¡Despierta, joder¡Yo sólo no puedo…!_- exclamó haciendo cuanto podía por impulsarse hacia arriba. Y aunque parecía que estaba consiguiendo un avance, éste era demasiado lento. Si seguía así no lo lograrían a tiempo.-_ ¡Maldita lagartija, DESPIÉRTAT…!_

El último suspiro que le mantenía escapó por entre sus labios en forma de burbujas. Por instinto, su cuerpo le obligó a abrir sus conductos en busca de aire, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue agua. Un agua fría y dolorosa, un líquido que sus pulmones no podían utilizar, que le ahogaba. Sintió punzadas en el pecho, se obligaba a no volver a "respirar" aquél fluido que ennegrecía su mente y dolía en su cuerpo. Pero se estaba ahogando.

No supo si fue producto de una ilusión o era que, sencillamente, había terminado por morir en aquél lugar lúgubre y solitario, pero la estela de una luz creció bajo su nublada mirada. Una fuerza aplastante le impulsó hacia la superficie con increíble rapidez, fue tal la presión, que temió que sus oídos reventaran antes de que pudiera llegar al exterior. Así, sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró escupiendo el agua que había conseguido tragar en un intento por despejar aquellos maltratados pulmones en busca de un aire vital.

Le lloraban los ojos, los oídos permanecían cubiertos por un zub-zub mareante, su cerebro apenas empezaba a analizar la información que sus sentidos le enviaba, y todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el esfuerzo, el cansancio y un frío que no hacía sino aumentar con aquél penetrante aire que helaba su piel mojada y sus empapadas ropas.

- _Aguanta, no puedo protegerte con mi magia._- dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sus palabras, aunque distorsionadas y algo confusas, empezaron a tomar forma en aquel caos que inundaba su mente._- Te daré unos segundos. Deberás aprovecharlos para liberarte del conjuro, no tendrás otra oportunidad._

Respirando con avidez, el chico intentó despejar aquella espesa nube que le amenazaba en engullirlo preguntándose, aún sin comprender, qué estaba ocurriendo. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se percató de que, bajo sus yemas, el dragón que había estado buscando con tanto frenesí, batía sus alas en un intento por recuperar su sitio en el cielo. Extrañamente, el animal despedía un débil pero constante resplandor dorado, hecho que le asemejaba a una estrella caída en la tierra y cuya vida divagaba por entre los mortales en su camino eterno.

- Estás… ¿brillando?- dijo incrédulo.

- _Magia._- recuperando levemente el control de sí mismo, Harry aseguró su posición encima del animal.- _Gracias por venir a buscarme._

- No iba a dejarte allí¿sabes? Por cierto¿cómo has podido recuperarte con tal rapidez¿Has anulado el veneno?

- _No._- aunque en un principio no quiso continuar, el chico esperó a que tomara su tiempo a sabiendas de que, sin prisas, terminaría contándoselo. Tras el impresionante esfuerzo del dragón, habían llegado casi a la altura de las murallas de la prisión. Encima sus cabezas, la batalla seguía su curso, aunque la balanza ahora se veía claramente desigual.- _Lo siento._

_- ¿Por qué?_- murmuró ahora en una conversación silenciosa.

- _No pude detener el veneno…_

_- Olvídalo._- sabía a qué se refería. Ahora, también Harry iba a sufrir sus efectos, unos efectos que, hasta el momento, Shelyak había querido mantener lejos del chico.- _¿Tiempo?_

_- Cinco minutos, quizás diez… o puede que menos._

_- Suficiente, pues.-_ otro impulso, unos metros más.-_ Debemos atraerlos hacia un lugar donde podamos separarnos… ¿crees que podrías llevarnos de nuevo hacia la prisión? En uno de los torreones bastará._

_- Memoriza las palabras que voy a recitarte._- secundó Shelyak tras asentir con conformidad. En ningún momento había dudado de la habilidad de planificación de su jinete, sin dudar, el dragón aceptó todas sus demandas a sabiendas de que, tras ellas, una joven pero calculada estrategia tomaba forma con rapidez. El chico, a pesar de su poca experiencia, destacaba por una creatividad de acción digna de ver.

Pronto llegaron donde la batalla estaba teniendo lugar. Resultaba difícil diferenciar entre los jinetes y sus monturas, entre dragones e hipogrifos, incluso le pareció divisar a un grupo de animales alados que, sospechó, se trataba del único batallón aéreo del enemigo. El caos era tangible. Por doquier, decenas de alas se movían inquietas hacia derecha e izquierda, ascendiendo y descendiendo, exhalando bocanadas de fuego o enviando hechizos contra toda amenaza que se acercara.

Encima los cimientos de Azkaban, la acción aún era más frenética. Cientos de seres, con alas y sin ellas, luchaban hasta la extenuidad. Imaginó que, aquellos cuyas fuerzas habían flaqueado, residían ahora en una encarnizada lucha en pie del edificio. Así, aquello que había empezado con un continuado ataque en dónde la estrategia y el orden les aseguraba una victoria, ahora no era más que un combate a muerte en el que sólo el más fuerte podía sobrevivir. Harry enseguida supo hacia dónde se decantaría la balanza si seguían así.

Esquivando entre un laberinto de hechizos, zarpazos, alas y sangre, ambos se internaron en aquella nube cuyo olor no era otro que la desesperanza del caos.

No podían usar su magia. El dragón volaba evadiendo todo cuanto podía, reduciendo el número de piruetas a únicamente las necesarias, evitando cualquier enfrentamiento, cualquier ataque. Ahora que el veneno había cruzado la frontera entre ambos, Shelyak temía el momento en que su jinete sintiera los efectos.

Harry, atento a su alrededor, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una lluvia de sangre les cayó encima.

- Joder…- gruñó intentando limpiarse la cara. Pero no fue aquello lo que les alarmó, sino el causante de semejante atrocidad.

Un matojo de cuerpos, articulaciones y huesos, cayeron casi rozándoles hacia el mar en medio de un extraño silencio. Tras ellos, y por encima de sus cabezas, la figura larga y sinuosa de aquella serpiente alada permaneció imponente. Harry no podía apartar los ojos de aquél ser horripilante y aterrador. Pero no era el miedo lo que lo mantenía estático, sino el hecho de que, tras todo lo que había pasado, les habían encontrado.

Inhalando una larga bocanada de aire, el dragón contorsionó su cuerpo para, tras unos segundos, expulsar su magia más temible. Envuelto en un alo de llamas, un abrasador río de lava salió disparado hacia su enemigo con increíble rapidez. Y a pesar de que apenas debía medir más de medio metro de anchura, el poder de aquél ataque sorprendió a todo aquél que había desviado su atención hacia aquella brillante estrella que había ascendido desde el mar. Incluso Harry, quien miraba incrédulo el camino naranja que era expulsado desde las fauces del animal, sintió como todo su bello se erizaba frente a aquella exposición a la que estaba siendo testigo. Indudablemente, los dragones eran los seres más poderosos de la Tierra.

Agarrándose el antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza, reprimió el suspiro que había amenazado en escapar de entre sus labios tras una dolorosa punzada justo donde había recibido el corte durante aquel ritual que había vivido meses atrás. Inspiró y expiró intentando calmar su cuerpo, y se preparó para el veloz descenso que no iba a tardar en llegar.

El olor a carne quemada llegó hasta ellos.

Con un grito de furia y agonía, la aterradora serpiente se abalanzó hacia ellos dispuesta a despedazarlos de un solo mordisco. Y aunque la bestia era capaz de volar con la misma facilidad que antes, un pedazo inferior de su cuerpo era ahora un humeante y sangriento trozo de carne sin escamas que le protegieran. Shelyak, siguiendo el plan, se lanzó directo hacia la muralla en una arriesgada caída en dónde ninguno de los dos jinetes pudo hacer nada más que agarrarse a su desbocada montura.

Saltando de su lomo tan pronto como el dragón se aposentó en el extremo de la muralla, Harry agarró con fuerza la varita a la espera de la señal. Encarándose de nuevo hacia su rival quien aún se mantenía a unos metros en pleno descenso, Shelyak preparó otra bocanada que expulsó iluminando gran parte del exterior de aquél castillo de rocas como si de un diminuto sol se tratara.

- _Enmen'ha oblie sub¡resto!_- exclamó a media voz.

Sabía que, tras el contrahechizo, debía mentalizar la forma en que aquella poderosa magia se acumulaba en él como un gran y tranquilo océano. Sabía, además, que cuando volviera a verlo sus aguas estarían revueltas, que el peligro que intentar calmarlas suponía podía acortar el tiempo que disponía antes de que el veneno hiciera su efecto. Shelyak le había prevenido, por lo que nada de aquello le sorprendió. Las palabras de su compañero volvieron a sus oídos con claridad.

"_Este tipo de conjuro no es algo que pueda hacerse con sólo unos segundos. Seguramente debió de haberlo preparado con anterioridad, lo escondió y activó cuando encontró el momento. Pero debido a su complejidad, deshacerse de él tampoco va a ser fácil. Requiere tiempo y una delicada concentración, algo que no tenemos."_ Harry pudo sentir como aquella pequeña chispa de magia que había aparecido tras el ataque del dragón, empezaba a difuminarse cerca de sus pies volviéndole a abandonar en aquél vacío mágico. _"Voy a darte un poco de mi magia para que puedas invocar un contrahechizo. No eliminará el conjuro, pero te dará una oportunidad."_ Debía concentrarse en el océano que al fin había encontrado, pero en su lugar seguía viendo un oscuro silencio._"Escúchame bien. El encantamiento activará el aura que ahora está cubierta por el conjuro, pero no hará desaparecer el hechizo. Antes de que vuelvas a quedarte a oscuras, deberás incrementar su tamaño."_ Pero la explicación no le había ayudado mucho, por lo que su profesor había optado por ejemplificarle el caso._"Imagínate un globo cubierto por un manto que no puede apartar¿qué puede hacer? El manto no puede aumentar su tamaño, pero el globo sí."_ El chico recordó haber replicado ante aquél ejemplo¿y si el globo pinchaba en su crecimiento? _"Pues se acabó la fiesta."_ Había respondido el dragón sin más.

Cierto era que había el riesgo de que, en medio del aumento del aura, Harry perdiera su control y terminara quemándose o, en el mejor de los casos, reducido a un cuerpo incapaz de almacenar magia alguna. Pero incluso llegando a superar el peligro, utilizar la magia en aquél estado no estaba exento de peligro. Debido a que su contacto con el flujo se reduciría a la superficie sobresaliente, el resultado podía ser imprevisible. A pesar de ello, y tal y como el dragón había pronosticado, la imagen del océano llegó hasta él dibujándose con exasperante lentitud.

Apartándolo con su cola, Shelyak consiguió proteger al concentrado chico antes de que el ataque llegara hasta él. Aquél golpe, aunque fuera para alejarlo del peligro, le hizo impactar contra el extremo rocoso de la muralla.

- ¡Ugh!- recomponiéndose con dificultad, el joven jinete se puso en pie entre gemidos.- ¿No puedes tratarme con un poco más de suavidad? Vas a matarme antes de que lo hagan ellos…

- _Disculpadme, mi ilustrísima majestad. La próxima vez procuraré no fallar._

_- Ya, ya… Espero que no tengas otra "próxima vez"._

Gruñendo por lo bajo, el muchacho se lanzó de bruces al suelo en el momento en el que los dos animales se arrojaban en una apretada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para descansar. Esquivando el ataque que se escondió tras el paso de ambas bestias por encima su cabeza, Harry se vio obligado a protegerse tras un apresurado _protego_. El hechizo, sin embargo, traspasó fácilmente el escudo hasta llegar a él. Con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le dejó sin aire, le impulsó un par de metros antes de impactar contra la erosionada piedra. Aunque había logrado realizar un hechizo, su inestabilidad lo había convertido en un efímero e inservible escudo.

- Maldita sea…- masculló volviéndose a incorporar. El gusto metálico de la sangre le obligó a escupir. Sin embargo, no apartó la mirada del hombre que sonreía con sorna unos metros más allá.- Concéntrate, joder… ¡_Expelliarmus_!

El desajuste del ataque volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa, aunque ésta vez no fue por la falta de energía, sino por el exceso de ella. Impulsado por la potencia del descontrolado hechizo, el chico volvió a verse lanzado de espaldas otros metros más antes de que su cuerpo frenara con una violenta caída. Su espalda, magullada y entumecida, le alertó del daño con agudas punzadas de dolor. Esperó que, al menos, aquel doloroso golpe hubiera servido para algo.

Apareciendo tras una espesa nube de polvo fruto de la significativa destrucción de la muralla en dónde se encontraban, un escudo plateado resplandeció en la noche antes de ser disuelto por su conjurante.

- Aunque me sorprende que puedas utilizar la magia, parece que no puedes controlarla a tu placer¿verdad? Menudo inconveniente…- saltando por encima del trozo derruido gracias a su magia, el hombre se acercó con impasible tranquilidad.- Voy a reconocer tu valía, Harry, pero aquí termina todo. Mírate. No puedes controlar la magia, el veneno no tardará en activarse, y cuando ocurra, apenas tendrás un par de minutos antes de que te mate.- dijo sin desviar su altiva mirada de sus ojos. No sonreía, sus pálidas facciones permanecían inexpresivas e impasibles, como si estuviera observando un cuadro cuyo destino estaba firmado y sellado.- No olvides con quién estás enfrentándote, mi joven aprendiz. ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme cuando apenas puedes mantenerte en pie?

El chico no respondió.

- Si quisiera, podría matarte sin ningún esfuerzo…- la punta de su varita tocó su frente.- Ni siquiera tendrías tiempo a reaccionar.- obligándole a levantar la mirada, el hombre le observó inalterable.- Dime, Harry… ¿Quieres morir?

Silencio.

Como si una burbuja les hubiera aislado del mundo, Harry dejó de escuchar los gritos y explosiones, las olas, el aire e incluso el respirar de su propio cuerpo. En aquél espacio donde sólo él y su Maestro habitaban, parecía como si el mismísimo tiempo hubiera sido excluido para dar paso a una esfera eterna. El chico se mantenía agachado, de rodillas, con todo su cuerpo agarrotado, exhausto hasta la saciedad. Se sentía como si hasta la última gota de energía hubiera sido exprimida de su ser, sin fuerzas ni voluntad. Las palabras de aquél hombre pudieron llegar hasta él, no podía oponer resistencia, no quería malgastar más esfuerzos en algo que, sabía, tampoco iba a importar.

- ¿Acaso importa?- dijo al cabo con un agotado suspiro.

- No.

El hombre levantó la varita en posición, Harry, poniéndose en pie, hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Unos ojos rojos y otros verdes. Sus posturas, siguiendo la normativa del duelo mágico, se mantenían estáticas y en posición. Sus varitas, frente a frente, indicaban la distancia protocolaria necesaria para semejante evento. Al mismo tiempo, ambos descendieron sus varitas y, con una reverencia, se dieron la espalda con la misma coordinación.

Un paso.

Su corazón, aunque latía con más velocidad que la normal, seguía su sinfonía con tranquilidad. Su mente y su cuerpo no tropezaron, tampoco vacilaron ni temblaron en su marcha. ¿Dónde estaba aquél chico cuya vida era constantemente protegida¿Adónde había ido a parar aquél miedo que antaño le había paralizado, asustado e incluso horrorizado hasta el punto de desear la muerte de los demás?

Dos pasos.

Sus gestos eran firmes y seguros. Y aunque sus pensamientos se alejaron dejando nada más que un profundo y calmado espacio en blanco, aquella fuerza nacida de la valentía y el coraje, de la sabiduría y del conocimiento profundo, mantuvo sus pasos con serena resolución.

Tres pasos.

- ¡_Avada kedavra_!

- ¡_Obitus per subitum_!

Sus voces estallaron al unísono en el aire.

Luz verde, luz roja. El silencio que antes había permanecido a su alrededor, desapareció con el encuentro de ambos hechizos. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, aquella conexión que una vez habían vivido tras su reencuentro, volvió a aparecer.

Priori Incantatem.

Sus dos varitas, unidas por un hilo mágico que las identificaba como a hermanas, les mantuvieron atrapados dentro de una red dorada. Aquella vez, sin embargo, nada iba a salir del hechizo. No iba a ver a las sombras de sus padres aparecer de la punta de aquella varita, tampoco vería a Cedric ni a muchos otros víctimas de su magia. En su lugar, ambos magos sostenían una lucha encarnizada intentando doblegar a su adversario.

_Obitus per subitum_. El hermano gemelo del prohibido y temido _Avada Kedavra_. Los dos mataban, los dos nacían de un mismo fin.

Harry sabía, al igual que Voldemort, que los hechizos que habían invocado aún permanecían en aquella unión. Había previsto que utilizaría aquél conjuro, una magia letal que, en cierta forma, se había convertido en el motivo de su relación. Una unión nacida por el antagonismo, el destino y, en cierta parte, por su_humanidad_. Ambos habían codiciado expectativas, sueños y deseos, ambos eran o habían nacido como humanos, ambos compartían un camino similar. Hijos de dos frentes, muggles y magos, individuos cuya vida estaba definida por una constante lucha por la supervivencia. Su unión, además, había quedado sellada al ingresar en aquél mundo: sus varitas. Por todo ello, el chico sabía que, si bien Tom Riddle protagonizaba el flujo negativo, Harry Potter debía aceptar su rol en el opuesto.

Agarrando con fuerza la varita, Harry se concentró en la magia que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Ésta vez, aquellas burbujas no flotaban en aquél hilo dorado. En su lugar, la magia invocada permanecía en el aire, esperando, aguardando a que uno de los dos perdiera la lucha.

Volvió a presionar.

El torbellino verde y rojo empezó a acelerar. Su velocidad aumentaba con cada segundo pasado, pero ninguno de ellos cedió. El chico sabía que aquello era peligroso y era consciente de que su contrincante tenía el mismo presentimiento. No quería aflojar su fuerza, pero al incrementarla, aquella magia que ahora se arremolinaba con vertiginosa rapidez se entremezclaba más y más en un único y uniforme dorado cegador.

La vibración de la varita se convirtió en algo casi insoportable, temió que pudiera romperse y desestabilizar el encantamiento que los mantenía conectados. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió.

_"Ha estado bien…"_ se dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

En un último e inesperado movimiento, Harry dejó que todo cuanto tenía fluyera por entre sus manos. El hilo se inestabilizó. De su varita, un torrente de energía fluyó veloz hasta llegar al otro cabo resquebrajando la superficie de su hermana.

El hechizo se rompió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una enorme y abrumadora explosión iluminó la noche deteniendo, por unos instantes, toda lucha a su alrededor. El silencio que impregnó el aire tras desvanecerse fue seguido por la desaparición de casi una cuarta parte de la prisión.

Azkaban nunca volvería a ser usada.


	39. Epílogo – “Algún día, quizá…”

Imagino que muchos estaréis leyendo el séptimo libro, pero en fin… Vamos a por los dos reviews del último capítulo:

**VICKY:** caray, que rápida! Tranquila, tranquila, aquí va el epílogo del fic (aunque no sé si será lo que esperabas…) Gracias por tu review!! Espero que mi historia te haya gustado tanto como a mí hacerla. Besos y hasta siempre!

**Pedro I:** pues aquí tienes el esperado "the end" de la historia. Ha sido difícil, pero lo he logrado!! Y voy a decir que vuestro apoyo lo ha hecho posible, así que muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome tras cada capítulo. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y que, aunque sea un tímido final, sea de tu agrado. Así pues, gracias por todo. Bye!!!

Qué voy a decir… Al fin he terminado!!! Ahora sí, fin del todo. No sé si va a ser de vuestro agrado, he recibido pocas (por no decir "casi ninguna") petición, así que tampoco sé qué era lo que esperabais. Cosa que, a pesar de que el final ya estaba previsto, podía haber influido en su desarrollo, pero qué le vamos a hacer! Si no decís nada, pues será que estáis conformes¿no?  
Veamos… el total del segundo fic ("Harry Potter y el Juramento de los Dragones") me ha llevado a unas 300 páginas más o menos. No sé el número exacto ya que tengo el fic dividido en varios archivos (es lo que ocurre cuando debes formatear el pc), pero la verdad es que su longitud es considerable. Por no decir el tiempo que llevo haciendo la historia!!! Si bien me ha costado lo suyo, añadiré que, dejando aparte los momentos de tensión que casi hacen que lo deje, ha sido algo gratificante… aún más cuando leía vuestros reviews.

No voy a hacer _freetalk_ (aunque llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo), sólo comentaré un poco los dos últimos libros oficiales. Por un lado, el sexto ha sido el volumen que menos me ha gustado. Por su contenido, casi era como si se tratara de un libro "relleno", su contenido se puede resumir en pocas palabras… al menos, ésta es la sensación que tuve al leerlo. En cambio, el séptimo me ha encantado (excepto el epílogo, que me ha parecido apresurado, poco detallado y con prisas), y se ha convertido en el tercer libro preferido de la saga (en orden de preferencia tengo: 3, 5, 7, 1, 4, 2, 6). Y en cuánto a los personajes en éstos dos libros, me ha encantado el Harry del séptimo, mientras que el gusto por Ron (que ya desde el 4rto era bajo) ha descendido tras su comportamiento y huída tras su entrada en el Ministerio. Y en lo referente a Snape, nunca planteé su lealtad aunque no imaginé que pudiera deberse a su secreto amoroso (la súplica de Dumbledore antes de su muerte y su fe ciega en el hombre, me parecieron prueba suficiente de que su supuesta traición era falsa). Así pues, aquí tenéis mi opinión sobre los libros oficiales de J. K. Rowling. (Añadiré que, a pesar de la increíble imaginación de la mujer, opino que aún debe aprender mucho sobre la narración (se puede ver su evolución entre el primer libro y el último), a la vez que, aunque ha conseguido mantenerme cautiva con su historia, lo que más me ha "dolido" o desagradado ha sido sus intentos románticos que casi parecían pedazos de texto forzados. Pero, todo el mundo tiene sus puntos débiles¿no?)

Aquí termina mi modesta introducción en el mundo literario. Seguramente, y como ocurre con muchos escritores novatos (y también en los más viejos), el final no destacará por su brillantez. Pero me alegro al pensar que he hecho cuanto podía y que, a pesar de todo, me he divertido haciéndolo.  
Así pues, me despido de todos vosotros agradeciendo a todos aquellos que habéis seguido el fic (dudo que estén aquellos que me acompañaron en un inicio (exceptuando a Blackcat)) y aquellos que habéis tenido la gracia de dejarme un review tras cada lectura. Si he podido terminar la historia ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, gracias a vosotros. Por ello, os dedico mi último capítulo con todo el cariño y gratitud. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!  
Sin más, me despido de vosotros y os deseo mucha suerte en todo. Si nunca decido seguir en el hobby de la escritura, espero que podáis encontrarme con un libro propio y bajo mi nombre real. Porque… ¿quién sabe, verdad? ;)  
¡Besos!

-Ithae-

* * *

**Epílogo – "Algún día, quizá…"**

- ¡James…¡Remus…¿Dónde se habrán metido?- se preguntó la mujer entrecruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.- ¡Lily!

- ¡Ah!

Deteniendo la carrera frente a su madre, la pequeña la miró medio asustada.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Creí haberte dicho que te vistieras.

- Pero es que… papá…

- Nada de peros. ¡Vamos, a cambiarte!- ordenó inflexible a pesar de la mirada suplicante de la niña.- ¿Por cierto, dónde está tu padre?

- En… en el garaje…- y antes de que su madre pudiera añadir algo más, entró corriendo en la casa a sabiendas de que pronto llegarían los gritos.

Y ciertamente, a medida que iba acercándose, sus voces iban llegando hasta ella. Sus pasos, airados y veloces, acompasaban el creciente enojo que nacía en su interior.

- …acelerará la velocidad. Podríamos utilizar un par de éstos, Arthur dijo que ayudarían a estabilizar el retroceso…

- ¡Papá, papá!- exclamó el mayor llegando junto al hombre que seguía observando la moto pensativamente.- ¿Y si hacemos que lance fuego por el tubo del humo como si fuera un dragón¡Sería como un cometa…!

- Hmm… Buena idea…

- No creo que mamá deje que lo hagas…- terció el más pequeño mirando el automóvil con interés.

El garaje, a pesar de no ser muy grande, estaba repleto de estanterías de aluminio dispersadas en las paredes con cientos de cajas clasificadas y por clasificar dispuestas sobre ellas. En el centro, un coche plateado permanecía adormilado mientras los tres personajes se agrupaban alrededor de una preciosa y lustrada moto negra. Junto a sus pies, dos cajas repletas de pequeñas piezas doradas y plateadas, se amontonaban a la espera de ser instaladas. Ninguno de ellos apartaba la vista de aquél aparato de dos ruedas, su atención residía en las modificaciones que estaba sufriendo, unos cambios que, con trabajo, se mantenían ocultos bajo la mecánica de la potente motocicleta.

- No tiene porqué saberlo¿verdad?- dijo cogiéndolos a ambos en un abrazo. Con una mirada cómplice, acercó sus cabezas a la de él.- No vais a decírselo¿verdad?

- ¡No!- exclamaron al unísono con una traviesa sonrisa.

- ¿Decirme el qué?- preguntó la mujer desde la entrada.

Sin atreverse a hablar, los tres permanecieron estáticos con sus facciones congeladas.

- Se suponía que os estabais preparando… ¿No dijisteis que sólo ibais a recoger las pelotas para jugar con los demás? Porque esto no es lo que me parece a MI que estáis haciendo…

- Bueno, verás…- se excusó el padre mirándola con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

- ¡Andando!- cortó con severidad acallando cualquier protesta.

Ambos chicos, con una expresión de arrepentimiento que sabía que era falsa, enfilaron rápidamente hacia la casa dejándoles a solas.

- Vamos a llegar tarde… otra vez.- suspiró resignada mirándolo como si toda la culpa fuera suya, algo que, en verdad, era así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya once años desde aquel amanecer histórico.

La Guerra de los Cien Dragones, la Segunda Guerra de los Once Años, la Guerra de Azkaban… El enfrentamiento entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort recibió muchos nombres. Había quienes creían haber visto como, tras la impresionante explosión que medio derrumbó la infranqueable prisión mágica, los primeros rayos de sol aparecían en el horizonte desvelando un nuevo y prometedor amanecer.

Habían muerto muchos. Magos, centauros, elfos domésticos, gigantes, licántropos, vampiros, hipogrifos, dragones… el número de caídos resultaba abrumador. Por doquier, cuerpos inmóviles descansaban tras una agotadora lucha, cerraban los ojos al mundo y, dejándose llevar por la corriente de la vida, se internaban en un flujo indiferente. Los vivos, aquellos cuya luz matutina iluminaba sus exhaustos rostros, lloraban con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría al descubrir que, después de todo aquél sufrimiento, una nueva oportunidad se levantaba para ellos. Una nueva puerta hacia el futuro.

Harían falta dos años más antes de completar un estado de paz. Dos años dónde la lucha, aún cuando era ahora esperanzadora y resplandeciente, había llevado a más muertes cuyo destino se agrupaba con aquellos que habían deseado un mundo mejor.

Hacía ya once años desde la última vez que habían visto a aquél joven mago enfrentándose al hombre más poderoso y temido de la historia mágica contemporánea. Once años desde que aquél impresionante grupo de dragones había atacado Azkaban con una fuerza, ataque y ferocidad tal que, aún cuando sólo una treintena de ellos sobrevivieron, habían proporcionado una victoria imposible. El comienzo de un nuevo amanecer.

Azkaban había quedado reducida a poco más que tres muros agrietados y cuyo interior apenas recordaba aquel horror que antaño había significado su sola mención. Uno de sus muros, aquél que debía dar la bienvenida al matutino sol, había sido completamente eliminado. En su lugar, sólo un montón de escombros se apilaban en la orilla. Habían tardado cinco días hasta dar con lo único que había quedado de aquél combate legendario: dos varitas hermanas, ambas rotas por la mitad, ambas irrecuperables. Nada más había quedado de aquellos dos hombres que habían combatido en una lucha que decidiría el equilibrio del mundo.

Sin embargo, los años pasaron. El presente se convirtió en pasado, los hechos en historia, y la historia, guardada en largos manuscritos que pasarían a custodiarse con reverencia y recelo, en leyenda. Pasarían los años, e incluso los siglos, y aún se hablaría del "niño que vivió". Pero aquellos que ahora se enfrontaban a un presente esperanzador no sabrían que la historia lo guardaría como una leyenda, sino que celebraban aquella afrenta con respeto y alegría, con gratitud, recordando a los muertos, agradeciendo su sacrificio y perpetuando sus nombres en la nueva generación. Una generación cuyos nombres hacían honor a aquellos que les habían proporcionado el nuevo futuro. El futuro de un nuevo amanecer.

Entre todos ellos, una llama aún se mantenía a la espera.

¡Cloc¡Cloc¡Cloc!

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza, la misma energía con la mantenía su andar, firme y resuelto. Moviendo el cuerpo al compás, avanzaba sosteniendo una carpeta negra en su brazo izquierdo sin prestar la menor atención al montón de papeles que la seguían a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

Vestía un ceñido traje con falda de color granate tierra, y llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente recogido en un pasador plateado. Toda su imagen parecía la de alguien de alto rango, sólo la capa que reposaba encima sus espaldas, de un gris plateado, rompía con el concepto "común" o "normal". Pero si se había arreglado con tanto esmero era, en parte, debido a la única reunión a la que asistía en aquél día. En realidad, no debería estar allí. Y si había asistido a la petición de su único jefe, el Ministro en persona, era, básicamente, porqué sabía que la cuestión lo requería. Aunque¿para qué engañarse? No era cierto que se visitera así para verle. El Ministro de Magia era alguien próximo a ella, alguien que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. No, si se había arreglado de aquella forma no era para ver a Aberforth Dumbledore quien había aceptado el cargo tras la muerte de su hermano seis años atrás, sino porqué hoy era _el día_.

Apresurando el paso, saludó a un par de magos que hablaban en medio del pasillo y que se habían detenido a saludarla, y siguió avanzando deseando no haberla hecho esperar.

Era cierto. Había pasado mucho desde aquella noche de mayo de hacía once años. Recordaba sus esfuerzos por encontrarle, la incuestionable verdad que había supuesto dar con su varita, los siguientes dos años de lucha para instaurar la paz, otros tres años más intentando cambiar aquél mundo cerrado y receloso en el que vivía y por el que había arriesgado la vida. Y entonces vino otra muerte, la del gran y respetado Albus Dumbledore… justo cuando todo empezaba a funcionar, justo cuando al fin empezaban a divisar la luz más allá de aquella cúpula aislada del mundo. Pero el hombre había muerto sonriente. Su muerte, sin embargo, no había sido en vano. Había hecho una gran aportación al mundo, y su hermano, aceptando su petición, había decidido seguir viva aquella llama que tanto había costado construir.

El tiempo había seguido y, con él, también su evolución.

Muchos habían quedado atrás, ahora como recuerdos que les ayudaban a proseguir en los momentos de duda y tristeza. Cada uno de ellos tenía un nombre y una historia: Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Charlie y Percy Weasley… Había muchos que no conocía, y otros que sí. Las batallas habían sido duras, se habían cobrado muchas víctimas y llorado muchas lágrimas. Recordó el impacto que le había causado ver la aniquilación que habían sufrido las fuerzas que defendían Hogwarts. Los refuerzos no habían llegado a tiempo para salvarles en un combate que conllevó la completa aniquilación de sus aliados licántropos, a pesar de conseguir mantener intacta la escuela. Recordó también como, tras aquella terminante explosión en la prisión mágica, se habían lanzado en picado en ayuda a aquellos que habían penetrado en su interior encontrando, casi por milagro, a un magullado Draco Malfoy cuya vida había sido salvada por su ex mentor a cambio de la suya propia.

Pero, como siempre ocurría, aquellas pérdidas, dolorosas y punzantes en un principio, eran ahora una memoria nostálgica que les recordaba todo aquello que habían sacrificado dándoles un aliciente, un empuje para continuar y luchar en busca de algo mejor.

Ella lo sabía bien.

Tomando el recodo al final de aquél largo recorrido, la mujer encontró una estancia mucho más grande. Se acercó al mostrador circular del centro, y esperó a que el hombre que permanecía al otro lado de la mesa terminara de rellenar unos formularios antes de convertirlos en un avión de papel al que envió volando sin preocuparse por su dirección.

- Hola, Numbert.- dijo la chica dejando el montón de papeles que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en el aire, sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días, Granger. No esperaba verla por aquí ésta mañana…- dijo sorprendido mientras extraía un pergamino de entre uno de sus escondidos cajones.

- Tampoco yo.- respondió con un suspiro. Tomando el pergamino que le acercaba y cogiendo una de las plumas que descansaban encima el mostrador, estampó su firma con resolución.- ¿Podrías darle esto a Abbott cuando la veas?- dijo dándole la carpeta que había sostenido en sus brazos.

- Claro.

- Gracias. Nos vemos el lunes.

Alejándose, se apresuró para llegar al ascensor antes de que cerraran sus puertas.

Otro año más…

Hermione Granger había conseguido su propósito al igual que muchos otros. Su generación se caracterizó, no sólo por ser la más joven participante en aquella guerra, sino también por proporcionar los magos más destacados y prometedores de las últimas décadas. Aunque la respuesta a aquella brillantez era, seguramente, a su rápida madurez, al conocimiento de aquello que se había perdido a fin de que ellos pudieran seguir. Como a muchos otros, Hermione había luchado por llegar a su meta y, tras años de esfuerzos, era ahora, a la edad de veintiocho años, directora y principal responsable del Departamento de Misterios tras el cese de su instructora e impulsora, Marla Black.

Con un leve estremecimiento, el ascensor llegó dónde se congregaba toda la gente, entrando y saliendo, preguntando y, en el menor de los casos, esperando. Entre éstos últimos estaba a quien buscaba. No le costó mucho encontrarla.

Tenía el pelo rojo recogido en una trenza y vestía un ligero jersey amarillo con una falda blanca. En su regazo, un niño de poco más de dos años permanecía tranquilo mientras su madre hablaba sonriente con alguien a quien conocía. Con una disculpa, se despidió al ver la llegada de su amiga en la distancia.

- Perdón por la demora¿hace mucho que esperáis?- preguntó cubriéndose con la capa.- Hola Severus… Vaya¿qué llevas ahí?

- Un regalo del abuelo¿verdad?- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.- Lo tiene fascinado con los objetos muggles. Tenemos toda una habitación repleta de cachivaches que no funcionan…

- ¿Y su padre no se queja?

- Le da igual.- tomando al niño entre sus brazos, se dirigieron hacia donde una cola de hombres y mujeres esperaban su turno para desaparecer tras un fogonazo verde dentro de las chimeneas.- Desde que cambió el apellido, no le importa nada sobre magos, muggles, sangre limpia o sangre sucia.

- Ha cambiado.

- Sí.

Todos habían cambiado.

- Siento que hayas tenido que venir durante tus vacaciones.

- Tranquila, igualmente debía pasarme para recoger un par de cosas.- dijo restándole importancia.- ¿Sabías que Ernie se irá a Francia?

- ¿De verdad?- avanzando un par de pasos más, siguieron a la espera.- Quizá Dalton tenga algo que ver…- dijo con un giño.- Hacen buena pareja.

Siguieron aproximándose al final de la espera dónde una mujer iba anotando los nombres y direcciones en un pergamino. Esparcía una pequeña cantidad de polvos Flú encima y, con un toque de varita en el papel, éste se contraía formando una pequeña pelota que permitiría al brujo viajar a través de las chimeneas del ministerio.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó su amiga a media voz. Pero Hermione no respondió, sabía que no respondería, sin embargo, volvió a insistir.- No creo que él quisiera que hicieras lo que estás haciendo, Hermione. Tienes ya veintiocho años…

- Déjalo, Ginny.- cortó sin mirarla. Y aunque no había levantado la voz, su tono, a pesar de ser inexpresivo, mantuvo una nota de advertencia que la frenó. De nuevo, y como siempre sucedía cuando sacaba aquél tema, Hermione cortaba cualquier reprimenda, consejo o aviso antes incluso de que pudieran proseguir.

- ¿Vais juntas?- preguntó la mujer de detrás de la mesa mirándolas tras unas gafas grandes y deslustradas.

- Hoy sí, Mafalda.- intervino Ginny desviando la atención hacia aquella simpática bruja que había empezado a anotar sus nombres en el arrugado pergamino.- Llévanos a la Madriguera, por favor.

- Las varitas, pues.

Las dos, siguiendo el protocolo, alargaron sus varitas hasta tocar su nombre inscrito en el papel. Al instante, éste se iluminó con una luz blancuzca que se desvaneció al apartarlas.

- Vaya¿y este señorito¿Viajas con tu madre, querido?

- Sí.- murmuró el pequeño medio escondiéndose tras su madre.

- Número 12.- sentenció dándoles la bola de papel.- Que tengáis un buen fin de semana.

- Igualmente.

Dirigiéndose en la chimenea indicada en dónde un enorme 12 escrito con humo violeta y rojo flotaba en el aire, los tres volvieron a esperar tras una corta cola que esperaba el turno para irse. Antes de que pudieran seguir ninguna discusión, un avión de papel negro cruzó la sala hasta llegar al lado de su intrigado remitente.

Hermione, con el entrecejo fruncido, tomó la carta y, con un toque de varita, la desplegó dejando a la vista un corto mensaje de su departamento.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ginny al sentirla renegar.

- Lo siento… Me he dejado unos informes que necesitan los del Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales para mañana. ¿Te importa si vais vosotros primero? Iré tan pronto como pueda…

- Claro.- dijo en el momento que daba media vuelta.- ¡Pero recuerda que empezamos a las doce y media!

- ¡Sí, sí!

Maldiciendo su incompetencia y falta de memoria, Hermione aceleró el paso cruzándose con algunos que la saludaban y otros que seguían su paso con sorpresa disimulada. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?

Cubriéndose todo el cuerpo con la capa, murmuró unas palabras con las que, quitando el manto de viaje de encima sus hombros, toda su vestimenta cambió. El elegante traje fue substituido por una blusa azul claro y unos tejanos grises. Incluso los zapatos de tacón se transformaron en unas cómodas zapatillas urbanas que amortizaban sus pasos en silencio sin el ruido que hacía unos segundos había acompasado su marcha. Satisfecha, se quitó el manto y lo encogió hasta que no fue más que un pequeño pañuelo plateado.

Tomó el ascensor que la llevaría hasta la novena planta.

Mientras descendía, observó un par de avisos más que habían entrado tras ella y que flotaban en el aire a la espera. Su color rojo le indicó que pertenecían al Cuartel General de los Aurores. Pero las palabras de Ginny volvieron a su memoria, haciéndole recordar lo que su mente había recordado al sentirla.

Era cierto, todos habían cambiado.

Draco Malfoy, ahora Draco Black, renunció a su apellido paterno y la herencia que éste proporcionaba y, tras su lucha en el frente durante los años de restablecimiento, decidió seguir los pasos de su mentor y salvador como profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts a la edad de veinte años. Se casó con Ginny Weasley a los veinticinco y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Severus Charlie Black en honor al ex profesor quien había salvado la vida a Draco, y al segundo hermano Weasley muerto en la lucha para defender Hogwarts. Ginny, por su lado, entró a trabajar como aurora bajo la tutela de Nimphadora Tonks.

Sirius y Marla se casaron al poco y tuvieron a sus primeros dos hijos mellizos, James y Lily. Marla dejó su trabajo tres años después tras el nacimiento de su tercer hijo, Remus, mientras que Sirius volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de aurores convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores integrantes del departamento.

Ron se casó con Amantha Pewett con quien tuvo una hija, Sarah. Y, tal y como había prometido a su amigo, entró a trabajar dentro del Ministerio en el departamento de Relaciones Internacionales recién reformado. Gracias a sus esfuerzos y los de su padre, se recuperó la comisión de Relaciones Intermuggles que dirigió el mismo Arthur Weasley. La familia Weasley, ahora beneficiada por el importante legado que Harry Potter les había proporcionado, creció en número con el nacimiento de nuevos nietos. Los gemelos habían seguido con Sortilegios Weasley tras la guerra, y ahora sus beneficios eran tales que planeaban abrir una nueva tienda en Francia, en dónde la hermana de su cuñada Fleur se ofrecía por llevarles el negocio.

Hermione también recordó la noticia de Neville al entrar a trabajar en San Mungo, o a Luna queriendo tomar la edición de _El Quisquilloso_. Como ellos, muchos de los ex miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore habían tomado distintas rutas en sus vidas, algunos como Seamus Finnigan quien se había trasladado a América, o Lavender Brown, que se enamoró y casó en Alemania.

Todos habían cambiado, madurado, tomado un camino que dibujaba su vida después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Todos ellos habían luchado y combatido por un futuro por el que ahora andaban mirando enfrente. Pero¿y ella? Aunque había trabajado duro por conseguir lo que ahora poseía, parecía que siguiera mirando atrás, esperando, aguardando a algo que no llegaría. Pero habían pasado ya once años…

Con un temblor, llegaron al piso del Departamento de Misterios, su departamento.

Sonriendo al rememorar su primera vez en aquél lugar, cuando creían dirigirse en el rescate de Sirius, se sorprendió al percatarse del cambio que habían sufrido aquellos pasadizos antaño oscuros y casi sin luz. Aquello que antes le había infundido una sensación de terror, ahora estaba repleto de ventanas mágicas que mostraban un océano lejano, una playa cubierta por palmeras y altos árboles cuyas sombras parecían ofrecer islas frescas bajo el abrasador sol tropical. El suelo seguía siendo negro, color que caracterizaba su especialidad, mientras que las paredes habían sido pintadas con un amarillo pastel muy claro. Se apuntó pedir que cambiaran la imagen exterior el lunes por la mañana, quizá les pidiera una imagen del Londres muggle visto desde uno de los torreones del Parlamento…

Entró en el despacho con el cartel "_Dirección del Departamento de Misterios_", y se acercó a la única mesa de la pequeña estancia. Tenía poca decoración puesto que pasaba más tiempo en los laboratorios y salas de pruebas que no en su oficina particular. Sólo un par de sillas enfrente a la gran mesa de madera de cedro, un conjunto de estanterías repletas de libros, cajas y archivadores, su sillón de piel y una luz de sobremesa era cuánto adornaba aquella habitación de trabajo. Encima la mesa, dos bloques de papeles de casi un metro de altura permanecían en equilibrio amenazando en caer.

- ¿Dónde estarán…?- se preguntó abriendo y cerrando los cajones con prisas.

Viendo que no parecía que se escondieran en ellos, observó con resignación a las dos montañas de documentos que esperaban ser revisados. Si algo podía decirse de ella era que se había convertido en una fanática del trabajo. Empezaba a las ocho de la mañana y hasta las diez no regresaba a casa, y a veces incluso terminaba por quedarse hasta bien entrada la madrugada haciendo noche en la misma oficina. Hermione Granger destacaba por su profesionalidad y responsabilidad. Tomaba un trabajo y lo terminaba al poco, aceptaba una investigación y se preocupaba por seguir todas y cada una de sus etapas. Y el motivo de que aquel montón de papeles se congregaran encima su mesa no era otro que su ausencia durante aquella mañana. Pero no importaba. Sabía que cuando regresara el lunes seguramente tendría la oficina tan llena de autorizaciones e informes, que debería quedarse toda la noche trabajando para recuperar el ritmo. ¿Quizá debía regresar mañana? Sabía que debía tomarse unos días de descanso, incluso Ginny le había regañado aquello. Aunque tampoco nadie la esperaba en casa…

- _Accio_ informe 1256-DH.- dijo apuntando al pilar de la derecha.

Con cuidado, una carpeta verde limón se desprendió del montón yendo a parar en sus manos. Procuró que aquella columna no perdiera el equilibrio y, con un último vistazo, salió de la oficina deshaciendo el camino de nuevo al ascensor.

Hojeando los documentos que contenía aquella carpeta, no prestó atención a nadie más. Recordaba haber leído el informe, e incluso recordó que le había pedido a Alice Seaggle, antigua compañera de la escuela en Magia Antigua, que se encargara de verificar el estado de la investigación.

El aviso de la llegada al segundo piso, la apartó de lo que hacía y le obligó a preocuparse por salir antes de que volvieran a cerrar las puertas.

El pasillo que se abría ante ella era muy similar a los demás. Se paró frente a la primera puerta antes de doblar la esquina que le llevaría al Departamento de los Aurores, y la abrió dando a un nuevo pasadizo con paredes naranjas y suelo blanco. Le incomodaban aquellos colores, pero sabía que tampoco podían hacer nada por cambiarlos puesto que eran resultado de un hechizo decorativo fallido. Su reparación aún estaba a la espera.

Volvió a centrarse en los pergaminos que posaban en sus manos. ¿Había firmado aquellos resultados? Buscando los documentos que debían certificar la autenticidad de aquella investigación, no miró por donde iba ni quien más había. Sus pasos eran mecánicos, acostumbrados a recorrer todos y cada uno de los pisos del ministerio cada día mientras debía centrar la atención en otras cosas más que por mirar su camino.

Iba a tomar el recodo como siempre, siguiendo el camino hasta una puerta de cristal que le presentaría las oficinas del Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales y en dónde una veintena de mesas se distribuían a lo largo y ancho rodeadas por ventanas, espejos, cortinas, velas flotantes, y plantas y flores creciendo de las paredes, cuando un obstáculo se interpuso en su camino haciendo que golpeara contra él y cayera atrás con una exclamación de sorpresa. Los papeles salieron por los aires esparciéndose por el suelo en desorden. Con un gemido, se intentó masajear el trasero sintiendo un leve dolor en el codo que había golpeado con el suelo.

- ¡Oh, perdón!- dijo alguien acercándose a ella tras levantarse.- Lo siento, no la había visto venir¿se encuentra bien?

Una mano se interpuso en su vista. Hermione, sin levantar la mirada hacia su propietario, intentó ponerse en pie con su ayuda.

- Disculpe, ha sido culpa mía.- respondió recomponiéndose.- ¿Está bie…?

Sus palabras murieron en los labios tan pronto como le miró. De pronto, le pareció que la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo dejándola congelada e incapaz de moverse o responder.

- Déjeme que la ayude.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, extrajo la varita de uno de sus bolsillos y, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, recolectó todos los pergaminos de nuevo dentro de la carpeta verde.

- Tenga.- dijo tendiéndole el informe. Pero al ver que seguía sin responder, cambió su sonrisa por una expresión preocupada.- ¿Seguro que está bien?

- No yo…- consiguió articular recuperando los documentos.- Discúlpeme, es que… ¿Nos conocemos?

- No lo creo. Acabo de llegar de América, buscaba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero al parecer me equivocado de puerta.- intentó explicar.

- Si me permite, puedo acompañarle. Yo trabajo aquí.

- La verdad es que me haría un gran favor.- aceptó agradecido.

Aún sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad, Hermione le miraba sin poder esconder su incredulidad. El hombre aparentaba su misma edad, vestía con un traje gris de americana y pantalón, y con una camisa negra debajo. En su brazo derecho colgaba una capa negra de viaje, mientras que en la otra mano aún sostenía aquella varita de color oscuro. Tenía el pelo y los ojos de un marrón muy oscuro, contrastando con su piel clara.

- No me presentado aún. Mi nombre es Matt Oswell, un placer.

- Hermione Granger.

No sabía qué era lo que le había impactado al verle por primera vez. Pero, aún cuando sus facciones no eran las de él, aunque su voz no se parecía en nada, incluso a pesar de que toda su figura no era la suya, Hermione había tenido la extraña sensación de conocerle. La sensación de que, aunque aquellos ojos no eran los de Harry, su mirada le infundía un sentimiento familiar que hacía vibrar su corazón. Y entonces aquellas palabras, las últimas que había oído antes de despedirse, se removieron en su interior despertándola del hechizo con un sobresalto.

"Algún día, quizá…"

- Puedo preguntarle…- dijo emprendiendo la marcha hacia los despachos acristalados. En su interior, una felicidad que hacía años no sentía, volvió a crecer cada vez con más fuerza obligándola a sonreír con sinceridad.- ¿Viene de visita?

- ¡Oh, no! He pedido un traslado, siempre me ha gustado éste país.

- ¿Había estado antes?

- En realidad no.- confesó mirándola con una tímida sonrisa.- Pero…¿cree en las segundas oportunidades?


End file.
